Omni Force: WAR
by NegaiFreak
Summary: When one war ends, another begins. As the Marines suddenly start appearing in other universes, it's up to the Omni Force to put a stop to their plans, but tensions between allies start inner conflicts and lead to more bloodshed... What will come of this war for the Omni Force? MULTI-CROSSOVER STORY! FEATURING MULTIPLE PAIRINGS! RATED T FOR SAFETY! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!
1. PROLOGUE

**Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for war? After leaving this potential fic in the dark for so long, I'm finally ready to show it to everyone! Be forewarned, a lot of cartoon and anime series will be shown here, so without wasting any time…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PRESENT WITHIN THIS STORY.**

 **So you're all probably wondering how an idea like this came up in the first place. With the release of "Captain America: Civil War", I thought of how the Omni Force could potentially end up being divided like the Avengers. Then I remembered how they have the pirates Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Water D. Law, and Roronoa Zoro. Obviously Luffy and Zoro are different cases, but Law's demeanor definitely deems him as untrustworthy in some people's eyes. At least, that's how I'd imagine it.**

 **While Sunset Shimmer was the one who convinced him to join the group, he hasn't exactly earned the respect of all of his teammates, including those on his own squadron. And with the Marines after his head along with those of Luffy and Zoro, a greater conflict is about to begin.**

 **This story takes place after Fairy Tail and One Piece have ended. Luffy is considered to be the King of the Pirates, and Fairy Tail's war with the Alvarez Empire has ended. What happened? You'll get to find out right now!**

 **Here's "Omni Force: WAR"!**

 **OMNI FORCE: WAR**

Seagulls flocked overhead, squawking loudly as they passed over a crescent moon-shaped island that was composed completely of bricks and steel, with cannons on the edges. Several battleships floated around the artificial landmass, where groups of men were working. Most of them were donning uniforms that consisted of a white short-sleeved shirt emblazoned with an emblem of a simplified seagull with "MARINE" underneath it on the back, a blue neckerchief, dark blue trousers, and a baseball cap with "MARINE" across the front. Some of them bore coats with the kanji for justice stitched upon the back, ordering their subordinates around.

Beyond the docks and the large town was a large, multistory, ancient Japanese-stylized palace, with the base bearing "G-1" upon it in large black lettering, including the seagull-like symbol in between it. Around the building's four cardinal corners was a small mountain with a small building on top and a flag with the same symbol placed on top of the roofs of each. Inside, three gentlemen were in an office, with two of them sitting upon separate couches before a desk, where the last of them was seated.

The first was a blind man with only the whites of his eyes showing. He had an X-shaped scar centered on the left side of his forehead that stretched over both eyes. He had short dark hair, a mustache, and a beard. He seemed to be very tall, sporting a marine coat with his personal clothes underneath, wearing the coat on his shoulders like a cape with his arms not in the sleeves. His sleeves cuffs were purple. He also had light-purple yukata held up with a dark purple belt, all underneath a purple cloak, matching the color in his alias. He wielded a shikomizue in his hands that doubled as a cane for his blindness, and also wore geta sandals. He had white bandages wrapped around both of his forearms, with handguards on both hands.

The second was an incredibly tall, a middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, black hair, and a very thin beard with a slim build to his body. His outfit consisted of a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape; his arms not in its sleeves. He also wore pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a dark green shirt with a mauve tie under his yellow suit. There was a tiny black snail phone on his left wrist, like a wristwatch, underneath the sleeve of his suit.

The last of them sat at his desk, being an incredibly tall, light-skinned, unusually muscular man with a cap that had the letters MARINE upon it written in black. He featured a square-shaped face, very pronounced facial features such as a beard and goatee, and short black hair. For his clothes, he donned a white, double-breasted suit decorated with a pink rose on the left buttonhole, also having a cloak that had lettering upon the back that was read as justice. Part of a blue tattoo upon himself shaped like the edges of flames was exposed at his shoulder, while his neck and face were scarred. A chip of his right ear was missing as well.

"Tch…" he scoffed while smoking a cigar, "Two years since that damn Straw Hat became Pirate King…" he muttered, taking the brown object out of his mouth and blowing a puff of smoke thanks to it, "and what the hell have we be doing?" he questioned in a passive-aggressive tone, putting his cigar out as he pressed it upon an ashtray, rubbing it roughly as its heat was dissipating.

"You act like we _could_ have done something, Sakazuki…" the man wearing the shades chimed in as a response, catching his attention, "With our forces focused around the Four Emperors and their subordinates back then," he continued in a rather uninterested manner, "there's no way we could just stop the Straw Hats like they were nothing," he stated, standing up from his seat, "They had powerful allies at their disposal; warlords and those others alike…" he mentioned, glancing out the window. The fleet admiral growled angrily as his right fist was tightly clenched upon the tabletop.

"You better watch that tongue of yours, Borsalino…" he threatened, while smoke still emitted from the remains of his cigar on the ashtray. He merely narrowed his eyes back at him, while the blind man sitting on the other couch just hummed, looking at a pair of dice that lied in a cup.

"If we went after the Straw Hats," he began, catching the attentions of his two fellow commanders, "we'd be making a risky gamble," he stated, tipping the cup over until it was upside down, "More of our men's lives would be lost," he kept going, lifting the cup to reveal the pair of dice with the same single dot upon them, "and the world would still view us as foolish, even if we were to cover it up," he finished, picking up one of the die and holding it before his face, "We still have our pride, do we not, Sakazuki?" he questioned to the commander-in-chief, who stood up from his seat.

"That's enough, Issho…" he growled, slamming his fists against the table, "Dragon's son, Trafalgar Law…" he listed off quietly, "Those two and many others have disgraced the navy for too long!" he exclaimed, causing the surface of his desk to crack, "When I find that son of a bitch, I'll kill him with my own hands…" he declared with clenched teeth.

"Fair enough," Kizaru concurred as he shrugged, turning around and walking away, "I'll be heading back to my office," he said, leaving without another word. Fujitora stayed behind however, keeping himself seated as his superior looked over at him.

"Why did you return?" he asked him, still sounding angered by all they had discussed, "You failed to bring back their heads as you had promised," he continued, "and you were the sole reason behind the disgrace-!" His sentence was halted as the scarred man stood up, turning to face him.

"I had nowhere else to go but here," he told him, making him grit his teeth, "What happened in Dressrosa was a result of our allegiance to the Celestial Dragons over protecting the country's people," he explained while tipping his head down, "I do not regret my actions for apologizing to its people," he stated firmly without a hint of regret, "but I do hope I can be forgiven for having to rely on the pirates and their allies who defeated Doflamingo," he said. Akainu blinked in confusion upon hearing his last few words, glaring at him in a disgruntled fashion.

"Allies?" he uttered to him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, sitting back down on the chair of his desk as the blind man hummed in thought.

"The Straw Hats had allies aside from just normal pirates," he responded, remembering the instances where he had seen such people, "Each of them had a distinctive trait as well," he added, "but they aren't Devil Fruit users," he mentioned, making the fleet admiral perk up slightly.

"How come this information never came to me?" he questioned, putting his hands upon the desk in a calmer fashion.

"They aren't considered pirates," the cane-holding man replied, "I recall how powerful they were compared to the likes of Straw Hat and his crew, and they are quite formidable," he explained as Sakazuki tipped the brim of his cap down.

"They are the ones who I've heard are… other-worldly…" he realized, much to the confusion of the one before him.

"What?" he uttered, perplexed at the moment by his words as he stood up and turned around, looking up at the insignia for the navy.

"The son of Dragon is part of a bigger alliance that goes beyond this world…" he answered, letting out a deep sigh, "I'm sure you've heard of it, Issho," he added to the admiral, who merely nodded in understanding.

"Sakazuki…" he began, clutching his weapon tightly in his hands, "you can't expect us to deal with such a force when we have no idea where it may be," he pointed out to him. The cap-wearing man just gritted his teeth, not batting a single eye as his hands closed into fists.

"Get out," he demanded passive-aggressively. Without taking any chances, Fujitora turned around and exited the office, not bothering to say another word to his superior. The latter continued to look at the emblem upon the wall, remembering how the navy had been heavily hindered by the Straw Hat Pirates for only a few years until their captain became the Pirate King. Since then, the Marines hadn't managed to locate him or any of his crew, even as their bounties had grown immensely. Akainu quickly pulled out another cigar from his desk, lighting up his right index finger before placing it against the object. A reddish-orange luminosity emitted from it as he put in his mouth, taking a moment before blowing out a puff of smoke.

"That's quite detrimental to your health, is it not?" an unfamiliar voice chimed in, making him widen his eyes before immediately turning around, transforming his right arm into magma. Standing before his desk was a man who had a black helmet with a purple visor upon his head, making his face visible through it as it appeared repulsive, being long and thin with a wide mouth, greyish skin, a flattened nose, dark lines underneath his eyes, and thin black lips. He wore silver gauntlets, boots, and shoulder pads on his black jacket. With that, he was sporting a black bodysuit, which had some purple lines and a silver collar that covered his entire neck. "A pleasure to meet you, Akainu…" he greeted with a sinister grin.

"Who the hell are you?!" the fleet admiral yelled angrily, readying his arm.

"Ah, ah, ah~," the one in front of him sang, wagging his right index finger, "The question isn't about who I am," he continued, placing his left hand upon his chest, "but _why_ I'm here," he stated to cause the Devil Fruit user to arch an eyebrow, "I have a proposition to make to you," he told him. The commander-in-chief kept his arm ready to attack, but his expression calmed as he narrowed his eyes.

"And why the hell should I listen to you?" he asked out of suspicion.

"Because we can help you," another voice answered, making him perk up and turn to see another man beside him. He was extremely tall, having an orange like the mane of a lion as it framed his face, which looked quite serious. Upon his left middle finger was a silver ring with a stone that had a curved shape embedded into it, as both of his hands had black fingerless gloves. Most of his clothing was dark, with a grey, fur collar upon his jacket.

"You see, Akainu," the time walker began, catching his attention as he stepped forward, "you have a common enemy with us…" he noted cleverly, making him turn his arm back to normal, but still kept his fists clenched.

"Are you talking about Straw Hat?" he guessed, taking his cigar out of his mouth for a moment, blowing out another smoke puff.

"Straw Hat, the Surgeon of Death, and Pirate Hunter…" the one before him listed off in response, grinning, "Yes, they're all our enemies," he stated to him, "Now…" he continued, reaching into his jacket, "are you prepared to discuss business with us?" he questioned. To his surprise though, both of the fleet admiral's arms became magma again as they were aimed at him. Lysandre was about to reach down to his belt, but his comrade stuck his left arm out, enticing him to cease his action.

"Show me what you have to offer…" Sakazuki ordered, putting both of his arms down and letting them transform back to normal. Eon smirked afterwards, pulling out the object from his bodysuit and placing it upon the desk. It was an oval-shaped device that was navy blue in color, with a red light emitting from its center.

"This… is an MPG," he said, gesturing towards it with his right hand, "It's a device Lysandre and I manufactured with technology from another universe," he explained, while the Devil Fruit user grabbed the contraption and stared at, "Not only can it let a user travel to alternate worlds at the press of a simple button," he continued to describe, taking out his own device and activating it, making a red, holographic screen appear above it, "but it can track other users, including those infamous pirates you spoke of," he finished, causing the cap-wearing man to gasp lightly. His expression shifted into a grin after he took the cigar out of his mouth and pressed it against the ashtray on his desk.

"And what do you want in return for this thing?" he asked as the smoke began to dissipate.

"Your allegiance with us," the time walker replied as the former Team Flare leader walked over to his side, "After all," he kept going ominously, "the enemy of my enemy… is my friend," he stated. He and the commander-in-chief grasped each other's right hands in agreement, as a new plan had begun.

 **OPENING**

 **"XY & Z" by Tomoshisa Sako**

 _ **0:00 – 0:19 = The scene opens with silhouetted close-ups of members of Omni Force in the following order: Gingka, Rainbow Dash, Ash, Sunset, Rook, Natsu, Naruto, Hinata, Rex, Korra and Ben. Camera zooms out to show all them standing before an MPG portal before all eleven run and jump into the swirling vortex.**_

 _ **"Omni Force" title card fades into view.**_

 _ **0:20 – 0:27 = Surrounded by the endless void of the Multiverse portal, the eleven young adults run through it with Ben leading the way.**_

 _ **0:28 – 0:40 = As they continued running, friends and allies from each members' respective universe pan across in the background (Gwen, Kevin, Max, the Teen Titans, Asami, Tenzin and his family, Six, Doctor Holiday, Bobo, Noah, Serena, Bonnie & Clemont, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Master Makarov, Lady Tsunade, Kakashi Sensei, the young Leaf Village ninja, the Equestrian girls, etc.)**_

 _ **0:41 – 0:45 = The eleven bring their hands together in an "all in fashion"**_

 _ **0:46 – 1:06 = The Omni Force members are then shown doing a few attacks: Rainbow flies threw the air as she activates her Rainbow Drive, then Gingka demonstrates his swordsmanship, Ash using Lightning Style: Thunder Punch followed by Mega Discharge, Naruto performs Rasengan while Hinata uses Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, Natsu uses Fire Dragon Roar shooting fire around him until it engulfs the screen. The fire is bended away by Korra, in her Avatar State before she blasts some air, water and creates a massive earth column, which Rook lands on before taking aim and fires his Proto-Tool. Rex flies by using his Boogie Pack before forming the Smack Hands and throws a punch, Sunset activates her Phoenix Drive, Ben pops in bringing his Biomnitrix gauntlets together and transforms into Atomic-X before the others form a circle around him.**_

 _ **1:07 – 1:22 = Cuts to a shot of Monkey D. Luffy, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Trafalgar Law, Genos, Kagura, Zoro, Erza and Gray together before they each perform their own unique attacks.**_

 _ **1:23 – 1:29 = Rook and Law; a few feet apart, stand face to face, silently staring at each other with cold, neutral expressions.**_

 _ **1:30 – 1:40 = The next shot comes several almost shadowed figures of Marines walking led by Akainu. Omni Force prepare for battle.**_

 _ **1:41 – 2:02 = Rainbow and Smoker are in aerial combat; the Vice Admiral fires a fist, which Rainbow dodges before coming in with a kick to Smoker's head. Ash attacks Sentomaru with a Black Thunder Fist, which the latter narrowly blocks with the broadside of his battle axe but the force behind the blow is enough to send him skidding backwards past Gingka and Momonga, who are both engaged in a fierce sword fight, as are Zoro & Kagura against Fujitora. Sunset in Phoenix Drive is fighting Kizaru, as both are cancelling out each other's light-based attacks. Rex forms Bad Axes and clashes with John Giant's sword, while the rest of Omni Force are fighting off hordes of Pacifistas and marine soldiers. It fades to Ben, Sunset, and Law running towards Akainu, the Marine Admiral has an indifferent expression on his face as he prepares to use his Devil Fruit powers.**_

 _ **2:03 – 2:15 = As the theme song reaches its climax, we see the Omni Force members in a park having a picnic with their families. Finally, the eleven members pose with a giant MPG in the background.**_

 **END OPENING**

 **PROLOGUE**

"Dearly beloved…" a balding man began, dressed in a priest's outfit and standing before two people who faced each other; one being Ash Ketchum, who was donning a tuxedo while in front of him was Mirajane Strauss in a lovely white wedding dress, holding a bouquet of flowers as she faced her husband to be, "today is a celebration," the officiant stated, "A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for forever," he listed off to the people who were attending the ceremony; all of whom were dressed appropriately for the occasion. They were inside Kardia Cathedral: a rectangular-shaped building with four cylindrical keep towers attached at each corner. Its entrance was a huge gate, with a small bell tower at the very top of the side of the building facing it. Inside was a long wide hallway, with sets of long benches, two rows of four decorated windows at each side and ten pillars underpinning the structure. Ben Tennyson, Naruto Uzumaki, Gingka Hagane, Rex Salazar, Rook Blonko, Hinata Uzumaki, Korra, Natsu Dragneel, Rainbow Dash Tennyson, Sunset Shimmer, Alain Regulus, Kyoya Tategami, Applejack Tategami, Monkey D. Luffy, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Star Butterfly, Trafalgar Law, Kuvira, Genos, Kagura Mikazuchi, Roronoa Zoro, and Gray Fullbuster were a part of the large amount of attendees sitting on the benches, including the members of the Fairy Tail guild.

Only a few months had gone by since their battle against the Alvarez Empire, where bonds were tested, lives were lost, and strong unions formed. Standing beside the Pokémon trainer were Pikachu and Greninja dressed in black bowties, with the latter of the two having the rings upon a small pillow. Up there as well with the take-over wizard were Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Strauss, and Lucy Heartfilia, holding their own flowers as they watched on.

"You fell in love by chance," the man kept going after hearing the couple's vows to each other, "but you're here today because you're making a choice," he told them, "You both are choosing each other," he added as they smiled, "You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter," he declared, making them both blush sheepishly in agreement. A few sniffles could be heard from the crowd at the beauty of the moment from the females in the crowd. Elfman Strauss couldn't hold back his own tears though, as they poured out from his eyes, while he bawled quietly next to his fellow guild mates, who patted him on the back reassuringly.

"It's one of those great things, isn't it?" the red and yellow haired girl inquired to her boyfriend, who was sitting right beside her.

"It… certainly is," he answered with a small grin, turning back to see the event unfold.

"You're about to make promises to each other that you intend to keep," the officiant said to the couple, "You're going to vow to take care of each other, to stand up for one another, and find happiness in the other," he listed off, "There's a simple premise to each of these promises," he explained as he grinned, "you're vowing to be there," he stated, "You're teaming up and saying to the other, 'Every experience I am going to have, I want you to be a part of,'" he described, closing his book.

"Yeah," Ash agreed with a nod. The audience let out a little chuckle, much to his surprise and embarrassment as he believed he wasn't supposed to speak yet. However, his wife-to-be just smiled warmly at him, enticing him to do the same back.

"Will you, Ash Ketchum," the man beside them began, "keep Mirajane Strauss as your favorite person," he continued, "to laugh with her, go on adventures with her, support her through life's tough moments, be proud of her, grow old with her, and find new reasons to love her every day?" he asked.

"I will," the raven haired man responded immediately with a confident grin.

"And will you, Mirajane Strauss," the officiant kept going to the woman near him, "keep Ash Ketchum as your favorite person," he requested, "to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life's tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?" he questioned.

"Of course I will," she answered, as the crowd started smiling widely at the sight. Ben and Rainbow held hands lovingly, while Hinata leaned against Naruto out of her joy at the scene. Meanwhile, Gray found himself in an awkward position as he placed his left hand onto the right one of Juvia Lockser, doing so unwillingly however as a certain Avatar was eyeing him closely, sitting right behind him and making him sweat madly. Pikachu took the rings from the pillow in his teammate's hands, handing them off to the couple as they squatted down to get them. They then slid the jewelry onto their respective left ring fingers, smiling all the while.

"I now pronounce you husband… and wife," the officiant stated, gesturing to them, "You may kiss the bride," he told the Pokémon trainer, who blushed in realization, evidently nervous about doing such a thing in front of over hundreds of people. He disregarded it though, going up to the woman he loved and lifting the veil that barely hid her face. Once it was removed, she immediately pounced on him with a kiss to the lips, making his eyes widen as he could feel her arms wrap around him. He gave way and closed his own, holding her close as the audience let out cheers upon standing up.

"Way to go, Ash!" Alain complimented, clapping all the while.

Congratulations!" Wendy Marvell exclaimed as she cheered alongside Carla and Happy. Once their kiss of union ended, the newlyweds turned to the crowd and smiled, holding hands in the meantime.

 **X**

The sound of laughter and vibrant emotion filled the guild hall as almost everyone was dancing. Upbeat music filled the air that the wedding guests and staff alike were grooving to. Natsu had dragged Lucy out onto the floor by surprise, spinning her around crazily as she screamed for help, but to no avail. Luffy was too busy chowing away on the food at the buffet table, while Zoro chugged down a bottle of booze he found in the guild bar stash within the basement. The latter's girlfriend sighed at their rather ignorant behavior, standing out all alone on the dance floor.

"Pika!" the Electric type squeaked happily, prancing with the female exceed. From afar, Lily comforted a dismayed blue furred cat, who sobbed at the sight of his crush dancing with someone else. Near the request board was Erza, who smiled at the sight of her now married friend slowly swaying to the music with her new husband.

"About time, huh?" a voice chimed in as the music had shifted into a slow song, catching her attention as she turned to see Gingka trotting up to her.

"Oh, definitely," she agreed, letting him stand beside her as they watched more and more of the guild members partake in the merriment, including Gray and Juvia as they danced together, "I always find it strange how much closer together we're brought in times like these…" she admitted while seeing her friends filled with jubilance, "Only a few months have passed since our war against Alvarez," she noted, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Hard to believe that so many things went down…" the beyblader added as he placed his hands into the pockets of his black dress pants, "You holding up okay?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm fine," the requip mage reassured, turning to face him, "In fact, all of us are better thanks to those healing chambers in Ben's world," she mentioned, remembering how most of her bones had been broken from the conflict.

"And what about Natsu?" the shaggy haired teen asked with concern in his tone. The woman beside him understood what he meant, looking to see the fire dragon slayer dancing with Lucy romantically, letting her rest her head against the crook of his neck. During the course of the war, it was revealed that her rambunctious comrade was none other than the vilest demon to be created from the Books of Zeref: E.N.D. The sole thought of him becoming that monster boggled everyone's mind and scared them greatly. However, he managed to suppress that evil power lurking within him and helped his friends defeat their foes. The memory made the S-class mage smile a little.

"He's human," she responded confidently, folding her arms over her chest, "Even if he was created to be a demon or a dragon," she continued as she watched him waltz away with Lucy, "he still grew up as a human with all of us," she stated proudly.

"Yeah," the Omni Force member with her agreed as he nodded. The one known as Titania giggled, but suddenly had her expression change into a nervous one while blushing in embarrassment.

"During the war…" she began, causing Gingka to perk up, "you mentioned that you're going to be a father…" she recalled as her long hair veiled her face, "That… wouldn't be because of what happened on Christmas, would it?" she guessed, evidently afraid of his incoming reply. He blinked out of surprise before letting out a chuckle, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, that's how it happened," he told her, much to her shock as her face became a complete crimson, with steam pouring out of her ears.

"Oh my god…" she uttered in disbelief, turning away ashamedly, "I-I'm s-so sorry…" she stuttered apologetically.

"Relax, it's fine," the beyblader reassured, leaning up against the wall with a grin on his face, "Guess I should really be thanking you for making me a future father…" he added in gratitude, making her widen her eyes in surprise as she looked at him.

"You… aren't mad?" she questioned, completely taken aback by his words.

"Of course not," he answered as he turned to face her, "I'm happy that Skyla and I are gonna have a kid to take care of," he explained, "Might be a little early…" he pointed out jokingly with a nervous expression as he glanced upward, "but I think we'll be fine," he stated, holding his right hand out to her, "Wanna dance?" he offered, surprising her slightly as she blinked. However, she let off a light smile, taking his extremity into her own.

"Sure," she replied, simply nodding before they made their way to everyone else. At the buffet table, Korra and Kuvira were eyeing Gray, who seemed very nervous as he continued to slowly sway to the music with Juvia.

"That idiot better take of her…" the former of the two watching muttered, folding her arms over her chest out of frustration.

"Korra, I don't wanna say that you're being too harsh to him…" the latter began, catching her attention, "but you're starting to act like Gray has to do everything you say," she noted worriedly.

"Well, that's what he gets for being a dick to everyone…" the Avatar responded, much to the surprise of the metalbender as she never expected her to sound so mad, "Huh…" she sighed deeply, "I get that his whole shtick with demons was because of what happened to his parents and his master," she recalled, glancing at the pair still dancing, "but it doesn't mean he had to go and try to kill one of his best friends…" she mentioned while clutching her arms tightly.

"Come on," the former dictator beckoned, placing her left hand onto the South Pole native's shoulder comfortingly, catching her attention, "Today's a day to celebrate, isn't it?" she inquired sarcastically, causing her to blink in surprise before grinning.

"Yeah," she replied, walking down to the dance floor. Practically everyone was enjoying the party, whether they were waltzing around or eating food. Law sipped down a glass chardonnay from afar, evidently bored by the festivities as he stood by the door, prepared to leave at any moment. He then took notice of Sunset approaching him, having her own drink as she stood beside him.

"Bored already?" she guessed, taking a swig of her beverage as he looked on at her.

"Weddings aren't my thing," he bluntly answered before finishing his own drink, "I just wanna get outta here…" he grumbled as he set the empty glass onto a table.

"Come on, Traffie," the Equestria magic user pleaded to get his attention, "We're all here to celebrate," she pointed out, placing her left hand at her hip.

"Shimmer…" he started to say, "it's not easy to celebrate when you know there're people that could've been here," he stated, surprising her slightly as she understood his words, "People that we could've saved…" he added, somberly staring at the floor.

"Makarov's death wasn't anyone's fault," she reprimanded as she set her own glass down, "I'm surprised that you even care so much," she mentioned, arching an eyebrow, "Aren't you usually the guy who only cares about being the winner in the end?" she asked rhetorically.

"Not when there's needless sacrifices," he immediately responded, causing her to jolt her head up in surprise, "Blondie said we could stop those soldiers and defeat Zeref without having to risk so many of our lives," he explained while starting to walk off, "A win's not a win when we've lost a bunch, too," he finished, placing his hands into his pockets.

"Traffie…" Sunset uttered, stunned by his honest reply as she picked up her drink. Rook watched her from afar, narrowing his eyes onto the captain of the Heart Pirates. Suddenly, the sound of glass clinking caught the attentions of everyone in the building as the music stopped. Up on the edifice's second floor and looking down at his comrades from the balcony was Laxus Dreyar, who held own wine glass up high.

"To the bride and groom!" he bellowed as both Ash and Mirajane smiled, holding each other's hands tightly, "Mirajane," he began to the barmaid, "make sure you give the kid all the love he deserves for being there for our guild and our family," he requested as she happily nodded, "And kid," he continued to the Pokémon trainer, who perked up, "don't go getting any funny ideas on the first night," he joked, causing everyone around to laugh heartily.

"Hey, Laxus…" the raven haired man grumbled, blushing out of embarrassment as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head amidst the joyous laughter of the crowd. His new wife just smiled, pecking him on the cheek with her lips. A while passed afterwards, as everyone partook in having cake and saying their farewells to the couple as they exited the guild.

"Congrats, Ash," Ben complimented as he shook his friend's hand, embracing him, "Do your best out there," he added, chuckling with him. They and several other men were chatting about, offering their kind words to the now married man. Meanwhile, the women were all gathered around the take-over wizard, granting her with praises.

"Wonder what they've got planned for the honeymoon…" Cana Alberona muttered, drinking through a flask as she caught Rainbow's attention.

"Probably nothing too big," she responded with a shrug, "It's Ash after all," she mentioned as the card mage turned to her.

"Heh," she laughed, much to the confusion of the rainbow haired woman, "You and Ben do anything for your little get away?" she asked in a sly tone.

"Ugh…" she groaned while rolling her eyes, "We… didn't really do anything… extravagant…" she admitted, folding her arms over her chest to the surprise of the brunette, "Just a normal week off after getting married…" she added, letting a breath of air escape her lips. To her surprise though, she felt the right arm of the one beside her wrap around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Don't worry, Dashie," she reassured, "You'll get your chance when he's ready," she noted, making her smile lightly before laughing aloud.

"So where's the honeymoon gonna be?" Gingka asked his best friend as he and his wife stood with Pikachu and Greninja, prepared to depart.

"Actually, we haven't talked about that…" the Satan Soul user admitted while tilting her head to the side, as her new husband started to chuckle, catching their attentions.

"We can think about where to go after we see our new house," he recommended, much to the astonishment of the others aside from his Pokémon.

"New house?" Mirajane uttered in confusion, trotting up to him, "Wh-What do you mean?" she stuttered in question as she was concerned about his implications were. He just smiled, picking her up bridal style and holding her gently in his arms.

"A wedding present in Pallet Town for you and me," he answered with a wide grin, making her eyes tremble out of disbelief, "Hey, can someone get a portal ready for us?" he asked politely to the crowd.

"Way ahead of you," the beyblader replied, taking out his MPG and activating it. After a few moments, a green vortex appeared right behind the newlyweds thanks to him. The crowd of people cheered and screamed their farewells, as the couple was ready to go.

"Oh!" the take-over wizard yelped in realization, causing Ash to perk up, "Just one more thing," she told him while reeling her right arm back, as the bouquet of white flowers she had was in her hand. The ladies in the scrum all gathered in one place, talking excitedly and spastically as they were about to be met with fate. The married woman then tossed the flowers up into the air, with some of its petals falling off with the wind. Every unmarried female threw their hand up, prepared to catch the bouquet to let fate determine what would come next. Sunset was prepared to grab it, but it barely slipped by her fingers, landing into the arms of another.

"Who got it?! Who got it?!" Rainbow screamed in question, eager to learn who the bride-to-be was. It turned out Kuvira had caught the flowers, staring at them in wonder before turning her head to look at her boyfriend, who blushed madly as his eyes were completely widened.

"Looks like Rex is gonna be next, boys!" Ben yelled before taking the evo into a headlock and rubbing his head with his fist out of fun.

"H-Hey, quit it!" he stuttered in demand as all the boys gathered around him, making the women laugh in the meantime. The married couple departed through the rift, which dissipated into thin air moments later.

"Aw…" Levy McGarden moaned dejectedly as she trotted up to Gajeel Redfox, "I wanted to be next in line…" she complained, letting him wrap his left arm around her.

"Don't sweat it, shorty," he reassured as they walked off, "Ya don't need to catch some dumb flowers to get some guy to wanna marry you," he pointed out, much to her embarrassment as she immediately covered her reddening face with her hands. The crowd of people started to disperse, as some people went back into the guild, while others started to wander the streets of Magnolia.

"Just missed it!" Sunset grumbled while trotting over to her boyfriend, managing to laugh about the result as she saw the metalbender kissing Rex on his cheek. His male friends were all roasting him about the fact that he'd be getting married next, but he shrugged it off as he took his girlfriend's hand and walked away.

"You aren't married yet?" a familiar voice questioned, catching her attention as she saw Sting trot up to her.

"Oh, yeah…" she answered somewhat ashamedly, "Guess Blonko's just waiting for the right time to say the magic words…" she noted, looking over to see him with the Omni Force leader and the others.

"He will," the white dragon slayer stated as he crossed his arms, surprising her slightly, "He's just gotta find the right way to tell you," he mentioned, causing her to stifle a laugh by covering her mouth with her right hand.

"Let's hope he doesn't try anything too dramatic…" she joked before chuckling alongside him.

"Well…" he began, turning around and heading off towards the group of Rogue, Lector, and Frosch, "catch ya later, milady," he said in farewell, giving her a wave before walking. His squadron leader smiled, but then blinked as she remembered something, reaching for her right ear.

"Hey, Sting!" she called out, catching his attention as he saw her toss him something. He caught it in his hands, seeing that it was an earring with a white crystal dangling from it, making him blink in surprise. "Told ya I'd give it back," she stated, winking at him. He smiled back, placing the jewelry in his pocket before he left.

"Phew!" Applejack breathed as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead, "I dunno about y'all," she started to say as her husband held her right hand, "but I'm ready to head back and take a load off," she admitted, placing her left extremity upon her enlarged torso, "Plus, the baby here's gonna need momma to stay happy an' healthy," she mentioned, while everyone smiled at her.

"We're glad for you, AJ," Rainbow said, "Say… isn't Luffy having a kid with Twilight?" she inquired, enticing everyone to stare over at the rubbery man as he blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, so?" he questioned back with a shrug.

"Heh," Zoro chuckled while holding another bottle of booze, "Guess the Pirate King doesn't know what it means to have an heir to the throne…" he pointed out as the others laughed in agreement.

"Heir?" the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates uttered out of confusion.

"All of us are getting families started," Alain noted, changing the subject as he looked up at the sky, "Seeing how we're all growing closer and closer…" he continued while letting the wind rush by, blowing through his hair and the others, "makes me realize that we'll all be parents someday," he declared, "Whether it be one, two, or three…" he kept going with a smile across his face, "I know that I'll be proud to become a parent," he finished honestly.

"Nice speech," Kyoya commented afterwards, smirking all the while, "Well, we oughta' get going," he told his teammates, heading off with his wife. A lot of the other Omni Force members left, saying their goodbyes as they departed.

"Hey Tennyson!" a familiar voice called out, catching Ben's attention before he was brought into a sudden embrace from Gildarts Clive, who laughed heartily as he held him close, "Be seein' ya soon," he said, making him laugh in agreement as both Rainbow and Cana looked on and grinned. Seeing the families made Sunset smile as she took hold of her boyfriend's right hand. However, his attention was focused upon the Ope-Ope user, who was leaving as an MPG portal appeared before him. An ominous breeze blew in as the group dispersed into separate groups, heading off to their homes.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Gray asked Natsu as they stood at the guild doors, drinking separate bottles of beer.

"Who knows…" the dragon slayer replied, chugging down his beverage, "Maybe I'll take Lucy out on a date or somethin'," he joked with a grin.

"Hee, hee!" Happy giggled as he stood beside him, "I could ask her for ya, sir!" he mentioned, leading to him looking quite embarrassed. Meanwhile, the ice wizard glanced over to see Juvia just standing alone near the building, having a slight grin on her lips.

"Guess I know what I'm doin'…" he declared resolutely before walking over to her.

 **ENDING**

 **"Way Down We Go" by Kaleo**

 _ **0:00 - 0:18 = Opens with Ben thinking about everything that happened up to this point: getting the Omnitrix and his summer vacation, meeting the other Omni Force members of his squadron one by one and bonding with them, and fighting countless villains together to protect the multiverse.**_

 _ **0:19 - 0:43 = Cuts to Ash at his home in Pallet Town with Mirajane, looking up at the beautiful sky. The scene then shifts to Naruto, who is overlooking the Leaf Village alongside his wife with a small grin on his face. It cuts back to Gingka, who is standing outside of the Mistralton City gym as the stand-in for a pregnant Skyla, who he is thinking about. Finally, the scene goes over to Rex as he's working at Providence with Kuvira, Six, Holiday, and Bobo.**_

 _ **0:44 - 1:07 = The camera pans over to Sunset, who is standing on the roof of Canterlot High at sunset, wondering when Rook will finally propose to her. Elsewhere, Alain is walking along the streets with his girlfriend, holding her hand and smiling happily. They pass by Kyoya and Applejack, who smile in the same manner. The camera shifts over to Luffy, who is sitting on the bow of the Sunny as the wind rushes through his hair, having a stoic expression upon his face while thinking of his future.**_

 _ **1:08 - 1:29 = Camera goes through brief shots of Rook, Hinata, Korra, Natsu, Rainbow, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Sakura, and Star in battle stances before fading to black. Coming out from the darkness are the Marines, with Akainu leading them as his expression shifts into a smirk.**_

 _ **1:30 - 1:57 = Pans over to Law, who stares out the horizon upon his submarine with a neutral look in his eyes. The scene shifts over to Kuvira, who is regretting all of her actions in terms of the Earth Empire she tried to create while still in Providence. The scene goes over to Genos, as he's wondering about how Saitama is doing from the balcony of Omni Force Tower. Lastly, the camera pans over to Kagura and Zoro, standing back-to-back as the former stares at the guild of Mermaid Heel, while the latter is looking over at the Sunny.**_

 _ **1:58 - 2:30 = The scene shifts over to Ben taking a slow trot away from the tower, being joined by his fellow members in the order of when the officially joined his squadron of the team: Ash, Naruto, Gingka, Rex, Rook, Hinata, Korra, Natsu, and Rainbow. Sunset partakes in the same scenario, with her group following her in their order of joining: Alain, Kyoya, Applejack, Luffy, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Sakura, and Star. Law follows suit, having his full squadron follow him: Kuvira, Genos, Kagura, Zoro, Gray, Kirby, Ichigo, Tai, and Zyro.**_

 _ **2:31 - 2:54 = Everyone starts jogging towards the center of Omnitrix City, where a giant MPG portal awaits them. They all stand at the ledge of it before Ben takes a deep breath and jumps, followed by everyone else one by one.**_

 _ **2:55 - 3:05 = Ben closes his eyes, remembering the countless enemies he's defeated alongside his friends before they all arrive in the new universe. There, they see an abundance of dark creatures with bone-like plates over their bodies. Joined by Erza, they partake in battling these evil foes, fighting them off as a group of four watches from afar.**_

 _ **3:06 - 3:34 = The scene cuts back to Ben slowly opening his eyes, lying shirtless in bed with his wife, who is smiling in her sleep. He smiles too, but shifts his expression into a frown as he remembers that there's a bigger battle at hand, getting out of bed...**_

 **END**

 **And the wedding bells have rung for Ash and Mirajane! After what's been happening in the Fairy Tail manga recently, I really hope there's a good ending for the entire guild upon having to fight battle after battle. More importantly, it allows for me to finally pair up my favorites together!**

 **But anyways, that's not really important right now since Eon's showed up at Marineford! And Lysandre's with him?! How is he alive?! And there are multiple Nega-MPGs?!**

 **So many questions with so many answers to come! This story's only getting started!**


	2. ATTACK

**Welcome back, everyone. Plenty of you had a couple of questions after the last chapter, so I figured I might as well continue the story a little more before summer starts. Now please remember that this story along with "The Challenge of a Lifetime" won't be ongoing until the summer, allowing for me to work on other things such as "The Mega Protocol", "Evolution", and more.**

 **Furthermore, I will be working over the summer, so do not expect chapters to come out in bunches like they used to. As for the couple of questions I received, the answer to how Lysandre is still alive will be explained in this chapter. There will also be a few surprises as to who is a part of Eon's grand alliance aside from him. That will be found out shortly, but for now, let's get back into it.**

 **OMNI FORCE WAR**

"This device is the one Straw Hat Luffy has used to meet with his allies in other universes," Akainu explained within a dimly lit room to several other vice admirals sitting at a long table, overlooking papers while smoking cigars. Their commander-in-chief was showing them his new MPG, which was placed before him onto the table. "While we don't know who most of these people even are," he continued, reaching into his coat to pull out a few papers, "we do know what some of them look like," he told them, tossing the documents onto the table as they turned out to be images of Sunset Shimmer, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Star Butterfly. The former's image was picked up by a tall, thin and elderly woman with gray hair tied in a bun. Her attire appeared to be less formal than the other high-ranking officers in the room, consisting of a shirt left hanging out, with the sleeves rolled up and a tie around her neck and calves-long pants, which made her somewhat resemble a crane. She sported earrings made of beads, and her right wrist had two bracelets. On top of that, the epaulets on her Marine coat was purple.

"I recognize this woman…" she recalled, "She was the one I spoke with during our visit to Dressrosa," she said, handing the slip off to another person.

"These people are enemies of the Marines by affiliating themselves with the Straw Hats," the fleet admiral chimed in, placing his hands against the tabletop, "Therefore, I declare that we seek and capture them," he stated to his subordinates, "If we do, we might be able to get our hands on Dragon's son once and for all…" he mentioned, causing an abundance of the men and women in the room to engage in a discussion over the matter.

"Hold on, Sakazuki," a voice advised, catching everyone's attention as they turned to the source of it near the other end of the table. It was a tall, fair-skinned, and muscular man with a long braided goatee and a mustache. His afro-like hair was grey, and his clothes were more casual than those of his fellow soldiers, being dark blue shirt with red and green zig-zag patterns, an orange tie with white marine shorts, and a Marine coat. He adjusted his black rimmed glasses he observed the pictures of the Omni Force members before him.

"S-Sengoku…" one of the people in the room stammered out of shock at his presence. The retired man just let out a breath of air, turning to the man with the chipped ear.

"First of all, these people might be allies of the Straw Hats," he began to say, "but they are no enemies of ours," he pointed out, much to the surprise of several others, "If provoked, they would attack," he added while folding his arms over his chest, making the Magma-Magma user glare at him angrily, "And secondly," he kept going, standing up and taking a blueprint of the MPG and sliding it back over to him, "where in the hell did you get this kind of groundbreaking technology?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"My source would like to remain anonymous for the moment," he responded, starting another spew of nervous chatter from everyone else.

"An anonymous source?" Kizaru questioned as he stuck out his bottom lip, "I hope you can convince us that this technology can be trusted…" he grumbled, causing the fleet admiral to growl angrily as he grabbed the device from the table.

"It _can_ be trusted," he responded in frustration, pressing its center icon to make a holographic screen appear with several blinking icons upon it. He placed his finger against one of them, suddenly causing a red portal to appear directly behind his seat, making almost everyone gasp. " _This_ is what we can use to defeat the Pirate King and his crew," he stated firmly, slamming his fist against the wooden surface in an angered manner. The vortex disappeared soon afterwards, leading to almost everyone discussing what they had just witnessed.

"Huh…" a deep male voice sighed in the corner of the room, "Going behind enemy lines like that just shows cowardice…" he muttered, catching the attentions of the others as they turned to see a familiar figure there. It was a tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man. He had a grey beard with his hair, and a scar over his left eye. His vice admiral coat had red shoulder pads, as his arms were crossed before he looked back at everyone.

"Garp…" Sengoku uttered as he and the others stared at him.

"We've known how capable my grandson's been for years now," he told Akainu, who narrowed his eyes onto him, "If we try taking his head without having to give an honest fight," he continued, "that doesn't prove anything for the Navy," he said, causing the others to begin chattering nervously again.

"This is ridiculous!" one exclaimed out of frustration, "This is our greatest chance to take out the Straw Hats and the Pirate King once and for all!" he declared while slamming his fist against the table. A lot of the vice admirals and captains voiced their agreements as well, but the admirals and some of the older ones there remained silent.

"I too have my doubts about this," Tsuru admitted, turning to the commander-in-chief, "Your portals don't look large enough for ships to enter," she pointed out, "What happens if we end up in the vast ocean rather than on Straw Hats' ship?" she questioned to him, making him blink in surprise.

"Perhaps we can make the Straw Hats come to us…" Fujitora replied for his superior, tipping over his cup of dice, "Their other allies are likely not on water and will have no idea of our objective," he explained, lifting the object to reveal that one die had landed on six, while the other had three.

"Hm," Kizaru hummed as he let off a grin, "I actually quite like that idea…" he agreed, "We lure the pirates to us, fight them off, and have them captured or killed," he listed off, folding his arms over his chest.

"Then it's settled," Akainu concurred, seating himself back down onto his chair calmly, "I'll be leading a group to one of these many worlds tomorrow at the break of dawn," he stated while taking out a cigar, lighting it up with a small flame that emitted from his left index finger, "If there's nothing else to discuss, then you may leave," he advised, enticing almost everyone to get up from their seats and exit the room, chattering over the idea of finally capturing the Pirate King and taking out his allies.

"Huh…" Garp groaned, leaving alongside Sengoku. The admirals were the next ones to depart, which left the Magma-Magma user alone in the room as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"Don't expect me to go thanking you for this," he stated, glancing back to see Eon and Lysandre standing there.

"I wouldn't expect any more from the man who didn't hesitate to kill Portgas D. Ace," the former of the two responded with a wave of his hands, "Besides," he continued, "your actions will lead to a darker future for the Omni Force…" he told him, much to his surprise as he blinked.

"Is _that_ what they're called?" he inquired with a tilt of his head, "Peh," he scoffed, blowing a puff of smoke out from his mouth, "They won't stand a chance against us," he assured.

"Don't get too confident," the time walker retorted immediately, making him perk up, "People just as powerful as you have tried and failed to defeat even _one_ of these people," he explained to him.

"Precisely," another male voice agreed, catching everyone's attention as they looked to see another figure approaching them from the shadows, "There's no room for error in this instance," he stated, coming into the light to reveal himself. He was a pale skinned man with long black hair that included grey streaks, having a gold-colored prosthetic arm that had needles protruding from the fingers. His outfit consisted of a dark brown coat over the gold brace around his neck, which included a shining yellow light over his left pectoral and a black shirt with small grey stripes. His grey pants and black boots topped off his ominous appearance as he smirked at the fleet admiral.

"Van Kleiss…" the black lipped man uttered with a grin upon seeing him, "Nice of you to finally accompany us," he noted, putting his hands together behind his back.

"My apologies," the evo greeted with a bow, "I would have arrived sooner had it not been for our newest addition requiring my assistance…" he told them, turning back as another figure began to approach the group from the shadows. They all began sweating nervously upon feeling the ominous and potent energy emanating from the person, who was a rather muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He carried a sharp gaze, as his eyes had black circles around them. He was dark-skinned and on his body, he bore light blue markings over his face, arms and legs. For attire, he donned a high collared, black cloak that included the same markings, sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants which were decorated the same as the most former article of clothing. To top it off, he too had a mechanical arm colored with the blue markings.

"Who the hell is that?" Akainu questioned, actually seeming frightened by his mere presence.

"Acnologia," Eon replied as the dragon slayer came to a stop before them with his bare feet, "As you can tell," he continued, "he's quite the asset with his thirst for blood…" he noted, while Lysandre gulped nervously, "It's such a shame Zeref had hesitated back then and decided to waste the power of Fairy Heart to cripple you to this state…" he mentioned, making the man gnash his teeth together angrily, "Like those I've made deals with before," he kept going, "I merely used him as a pawn to obtain my true ally," he declared, trotting up to the one with the epithet of 'The Black Dragon'.

"Careful, time walker," he advised in a calmer tone, "I could still kill you right where you stand…" he pointed out, closing both of his hands; real and mechanical alike into fists.

"You could…" his comrade agreed, letting a smirk come across his lips, "but you need me in order to defeat your enemies now," he mentioned, causing him to growl in frustration, "Now then," he continued, turning back to the fleet admiral, "I have a suggestion as to what world you and your soldiers should go to first…" he recommended to him, pulling out his own MPG and activating it, while smoke continued to emit from the man's cigar.

 **OPENING**

 **"XY & Z" by Tomoshisa Sako**

 _ **0:00 – 0:19 = The scene opens with silhouetted close-ups of members of the Omni Force in the following order: Gingka, Rainbow Dash, Ash, Sunset, Rook, Natsu, Naruto, Hinata, Rex, Korra and Ben. Camera zooms out to show all them standing before an MPG portal before all eleven run and jump into the swirling vortex.**_

 _ **"Omni Force" title card fades into view.**_

 _ **0:20 – 0:27 = Surrounded by the endless void of the multiverse portal, the eleven young adults run through it with Ben leading the way.**_

 _ **0:28 – 0:40 = As they continue running, friends and allies from each members' respective universe pan across in the background (Gwen, Kevin, Max, the Teen Titans, Asami, Tenzin and his family, Six, Doctor Holiday, Bobo, Noah, Serena, Bonnie & Clemont, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Master Makarov, Lady Tsunade, Kakashi Sensei, the young Leaf Village ninja, the Equestrian girls, etc.)**_

 _ **0:41 – 0:45 = The eleven bring their hands together in an "all in fashion"**_

 _ **0:46 – 1:06 = The Omni Force members are then shown doing a few attacks: Rainbow flies through the air as she activates her Rainbow Drive, then Gingka demonstrates his swordsmanship, Ash uses Lightning Style: Thunder Punch followed by Mega Discharge, Naruto performs Rasengan, while Hinata uses Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Natsu uses Fire Dragon Roar, shooting fire around him until it engulfs the screen. The fire is bended away by Korra, who is in her Avatar State before she blasts some air, water and creates a massive earth column, which Rook lands on before taking aim and fires his Proto-Tool. Rex flies by using his Boogie Pack before forming the Smack Hands and throws a punch, Sunset activates her Phoenix Drive, and Ben pops in bringing his Biomnitrix gauntlets together and transforms into Atomic-X before the others form a circle around him.**_

 _ **1:07 – 1:22 = Cuts to a shot of Monkey D. Luffy, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Trafalgar Law, Genos, Kagura, Zoro, Erza and Gray together before they each perform their own unique attacks.**_

 _ **1:23 – 1:29 = Rook and Law; a few feet apart, stand face to face, silently staring at each other with cold, neutral expressions.**_

 _ **1:30 – 1:40 = The next shot comes several almost shadowed figures of Marines walking led by Akainu. Omni Force prepare for battle.**_

 _ **1:41 – 2:02 = Rainbow and Smoker are in aerial combat; the Vice Admiral fires a fist, which Rainbow dodges before coming in with a kick to Smoker's head. Ash attacks Sentomaru with a Black Thunder Fist, which the latter narrowly blocks with the broadside of his battle axe but the force behind the blow is enough to send him skidding backwards past Gingka and Momonga, who are both engaged in a fierce sword fight, as are Zoro & Kagura against Fujitora. Sunset in Phoenix Drive is fighting Kizaru, as both are cancelling out each other's light-based attacks. Rex forms Bad Axes and clashes with John Giant's sword, while the rest of Omni Force are fighting off hordes of Pacifistas and marine soldiers. It fades to Ben, Sunset, and Law running towards Akainu, the Marine Admiral has an indifferent expression on his face as he prepares to use his Devil Fruit powers.**_

 _ **2:03 – 2:15 = As the theme song reaches its climax, we see the Omni Force members in a park having a picnic with their families. Finally, the eleven members pose with a giant MPG in the background.**_

 **END OPENING**

 **ATTACK**

"That man is a damn fool if he thinks he can beat my grandson that easily…" Garp grumbled as he walked throughout the halls of headquarters with Sengoku.

"I'm just surprised he didn't bring up the fact that you failed to stop that brat of yours during the war four years ago," his friend admitted, making him scoff with a chuckle.

"I've been hearin' rumors that he's got a woman now," he recalled, looking out the windows to see the vast amount of soldiers preparing the ships and weapons.

"Heh," the retired Marine laughed, "God help us if his _kid_ causes us trouble," he joked with a hearty smile, "You thinking about hanging up the coat at some point?" he asked his longtime friend.

"Yeah, probably," he responded as he came to a stop, "Been at this for eighty years now…" he pointed out, noticing his wrinkled hands, "but these old bones aren't what they used to be…" he stated, letting out a deep sigh, "So why'd you come to this meeting if your coat's already hung up?" he questioned to the afro-haired man.

"I only came because I heard about something Sakazuki was planning for the Straw Hats," he replied with a serious expression on his face, "I didn't think it'd be this brazen and out there," he admitted.

"Hence why you disagreed," the old man beside him added, letting off a laugh, "I do think it's in everyone's best interest that we draw the pirates out rather than go straight to them," he confessed, staring outside again, "He might be a pirate," he kept going, seeing the flocks of seagulls soaring overhead, "but Luffy's an honest man who'd prefer a fair fight after everything," he stated, getting a nod in agreement from the former fleet admiral.

"Vice Admiral Garp!" a voice called out, catching their attentions as they looked to see two men jogging up to them, both wearing captains' coats over their forms. One of them was wearing a bandana underneath a pair of round-framed glasses upon his forehead, having a height that reached the shoulders of his superior. He also bore a merit upon his jacket underneath the coat he had and a wide scar that was underneath his bandana. To top it off, he had shaggy pink hair that was ruffled.

Beside him was another man who wore his coat with his arms actually through the sleeves rather than using it as a cape. His long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, while he wore an odd-looking visor over his eyes with a hat. Black gloves adorned his hands as underneath his coat was a pale green vest over a maroon colored shirt. His cleft chin topped off his appearance as both he and the one beside him saluted to the men there.

"Boys," their mentor greeted as a grin came across his lips, "I'm sure you were there to hear the news," he noted, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes sir," Coby immediately replied as a stoic expression was upon his face, "I wanted to let you know that Helmeppo and I are thinking of joining Fleet Admiral Akainu on the first mission to these other worlds," he told him, making him blink in surprise for a moment.

"Well, I ain't stopping you," he responded as he chuckled, "So what's the problem?" he asked while tilting his head to the side.

"The… problem is how you seemed to disagree with his plan…" the captain answered, causing him to perk up in surprise, "Do you really think it's cowardly for us to be going behind enemy lines in order to defeat them?" he questioned worriedly.

"I don't think that's for us to say anymore…" Sengoku said, chiming into the conversation, "You've seen the majority that want to bring those pirates down," he pointed out to the two subordinates, "We're just old relics that've lost their value to the Navy," he stated, walking away soon afterwards, much to their surprise.

"Listen boys," Garp began to the young ones, "do what you want to for the sake of your own names as Marines," he advised, heading off after his friend, "Who knows," he added, "You might even get promoted for helping out," he told them, giving them a smile before finally leaving.

"You think that'll actually happen?" the lieutenant-commander asked his friend beside him.

"One thing's for sure…" he started to say, closing his hands into fists, "I'm not letting the chance to face him again slip right by…" he declared confidently. Elsewhere in Marineford outside the building, smoke emitted from cigars in the mouths of most of the vice admirals, including a pair within the mouth of a certain man. He was muscular and white haired, having it slicked back and cut short. He wore a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket, which he kept open to slightly reveal a scar upon the right side of his chest, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars were strapped to the jacket, while a coat hung from his shoulders like a cape. A jitte adorned his back as his weapon of choice, being held by a belt. He was also wearing brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt, and large, military-issue, brown leather boots. A scar extended from his forehead to his right eye and tapered off to the side of his face, having stitched together.

"So our chance is finally here…" he muttered, folding his arms over his barren chest as another puff of smoke emitted from his cigars.

"Smoker…" a feminine voice chimed in, making him perk up to see someone approaching, "I just heard that Akainu is only selecting a few vice admirals to join him tomorrow for the mission," she told him as he narrowed his eyes. The woman that spoke to him had dark brown eyes and dark blue hair, wearing rectangular glasses with red frames. Her hair itself was pinned up by a clip and had an exaggeratedly feminine physique, donning a floral button-down shirt, blue capris, dark pink gloves with a white trim, and dark pink boots. A pink marine coat topped off her attire as she approached her superior.

"I don't care if we're not going for that mission," the vice admiral replied, surprising her slightly as her eyes widened, "I just want to get Straw Hat once and for all…" he stated as she nodded in agreement.

"I understand," she concurred.

' _I too would love the chance to show that no-good Pirate Hunter what a woman can actually do…_ ' she inwardly grumbled, closing her hands into fists.

"This is a risky gamble," a familiar voice noted as the two there turned to see Fujitora trotting toward them, using his cane to guide himself along the pathway, "but I do see opportunity within it," he admitted to them.

"Admiral Fujitora," Tashigi greeted as she quickly saluted, "Do you plan to join Akainu tomorrow on the mission?" she asked curiously.

"I think not," he replied with a hearty chuckle, "I doubt he needs my help or Kizaru's for that matter," he reassured before walking along, "What about you, Smoker?" he asked the white haired man.

"I'm just waiting to find out what happens next," he responded, taking out his cigars from his mouth and dropping them onto the ground, stepping on them to put them out. Back in one of the office buildings, Tsuru continued to look over the information regarding the MPG and the few people that they knew were allies of the pirates. Her eyes skimmed over most of the information and images, but she did focus closely on Sunset's, remembering their encounter just a few years ago.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _I'm not trying to be your enemy," the Equestrian magic user began to the elderly woman, "but I'm not letting anyone stop my friends from doing what they can," she stated proudly, "Luffy is my teammate and my friend," she said, "He's the reason people I care about are still alive today, and that includes the people from this place," she noted, gesturing towards the heavily damaged island of Dressrosa, "When he becomes the King of the Pirates," she continued, "we aren't going to try and stop him like you would," she told her, "We're going to fight with him and his crew," she finished with clenched fists._

" _Why do you call him a friend?" the vice admiral asked._

" _Because he's someone that's made people smile for all the right reasons," the Omni Force squadron leader responded with her own grin, racing off afterwards._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Kids these days…" the female grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Sunset, huh?" a familiar voice uttered, catching her attention as she saw Kizaru standing there, as he had grabbed her image off of her desk, "I've heard that Straw Hat works under _her_ ," he mentioned with a slight grin.

"That's only a rumor, you fool," she retorted, looking over the information again, "She may be a threat to us though," she confessed as she narrowed her eyes, "We should be on our guard," she advised, while the admiral just smirked.

 **X**

Waves crashed slowly on the sea as a ship sailed along, being a brig sloop with a large sail of a skull and crossbones with a straw hat atop it. The ship itself had a lawn on its deck, complete with a swing and a slide, as well as an observation tower for a crow's nest along with its huge masts. Its figurehead was a lion with a stylized mane, and it held sixteen cannons: seven traditional cannons on each side of the ship and two specialized air cannons; one of which could not be seen.

The ship itself had ten rooms inside of it. Two of them were dormitories specific to boys and girls respectively, while another two were workshops filled with toolkits and all sorts of trinkets. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a bar that doubled as an aquarium with its view from the glass windows, a library, and a training room as well. The last of the areas was a sick bay, where a certain pregnant woman was, lying upon the bed while holding her enlarged torso. She was Caucasian in skin color, wearing a pair of rectangular-framed, violet glasses as her sapphire-colored hair was tied up into a ponytail, having a violet and rose pink streak upon it. She let out a breath of air, smiling happily as she turned her head to her attendant.

"Thank you so much for this," she said in gratitude, "I know my family would prefer me being in an actual hospital…" she mentioned somewhat somberly as her lips shifted into a frown, "but I at least want you guys to see our child at the moment it's born," she stated with a smile. The one with her was a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid, having a blue nose and light brown fur. He was wearing a blue cap that had a ring of dots around the circle, while the hat itself had buckles hanging from it. He was also donning a white and yellow, vertical-striped tank top and an orange pair of shorts. The cap had holes to allow both his ears and antlers to show as underneath it was a pink hat with a white cross upon it.

"That's really sweet of you, Twilight," he replied as he readied a stethoscope, putting the two plugs into his ears before trotting over to the divan. He placed the resonator onto her belly, making her grimace slightly as she could feel its cold touch. After a few moments, he took it off of her and smiled. "The baby's heart's beating just fine," he reassured, removing the device from himself and setting it back down onto the desk.

"Oh, that's good," the scientist replied as she let off a small grin, "I think Luffy's going to be really happy to see this little one…" she noted, rubbing her torso gently.

"Are you sure you don't wanna find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Chopper asked as walked back over to her.

"It's more fun to find out when it's actually born," she answered as she sighed happily, "Thank you so much, Chopper," she told him out of her gratefulness, "Luffy did say you were the best," she mentioned with a little giggle, much to his shock as he blushed slightly.

"Th-The best?!" he stuttered, smiling cheekily before waving his arms around, "Oh, don't think I'm glad to hear you praises!" he exclaimed while still acting silly, trying to seem modest, "I'm just doing this for you and Luffy's sake!" he pointed out somewhat giddily, making her laugh.

"OOH!" she suddenly yelped, causing the doctor to immediately perk up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he questioned in concern.

"I think… the baby just kicked!" she blurted out in response, stunning him as he gasped, "Go get Luffy!" she requested quickly.

"R-Right!" he stammered, hurriedly opening the door and rushing out into the hall, "LUUUUFFYYYY!" he screeched in an attempt to lure him, while Twilight just continued rubbing her torso happily, feeling another soft kick as her eyes sparkled.

"Serve up!" a voice cried out from the deck of the Sunny as a volleyball was tossed up into the air, being hit by the hand of a certain long-nosed man. He had black woolly hair and was somewhat muscular along with a little goatee on his chin. A pair of goggles were around his neck while headphones were over his ears, and a white suncap topped his head. He was wearing a rolled-up pair of yellow pants with red suspenders and a pair of boots. He smacked the ball over the netting towards another figure, who was exceptionally large.

He was a powerfully built cyborg who possessed a red coconut tree-motived Hawaiian shirt and red swim briefs as clothes. His bright blue hair was mostly buzzed off, as a pair of glasses were over his eyes. He also had two stitch-mark scars on his torso that ran down from the back of his neck. Large abs and pectoral muscles were upon his well-toned chest, while his legs had metal rigged suspenders. His arms, elbows, and shoulders were exceptionally large, being robotic in appearance as large, light blue hinges were at the joints of his shoulders and forearms. His shoulders themselves were fitted with a large red ball and socket joint with 'BF-37' written on them, and his forearms were large, light blue cubes, with a red star tattoo being split by an edge.

"SUUUUPERRR!" he bellowed, managing to knock the ball back in an instant, much to the shock of his long-nosed crewmate as he gasped.

"Hey Sanji, watch out!" he yelled to the person beside him. Standing there and setting up a plate of well-made food was a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blonde hair, having it brushed over the right side of his face. He had very distinctive eyebrows as both formed a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow formed a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow formed a spiral at the inner end; both resembling the numeral six. He also sported a dark goatee upon his and a little stubble on his upper lip. Wearing a three-piece, yellow and black suit, he batted an eye towards the oncoming ball, letting off a scoff.

"Morons…" he grumbled before dashing out and kicking the object high into the air.

"Ah!" both Franky and Usopp gasped simultaneously, seeing the man jump up and spike the ball down, getting it over the net as it hit the lawn in an instant, embedding itself into it. Roronoa Zoro was there as well as on cyborg's side, gnashing his teeth as the cook landed back down.

"Game, set, and match," he said, taking the plate upon the small table, "Now if you'll finally excuse me," he began to his comrades, "I've got some food to serve," he stated, walking off without a word.

"Hey, that's cheating!" the shipwright shouted, catching his attention just before he could go up the stairs to the bridge, "Volleyball's a hands only game that honest men play!" he declared proudly.

"Yeah!" the sniper agreed, pointing accusingly at the cook, "I might be your teammate, but we gotta play by the rules in order to win!" he yelled.

"Guh… who cares?" the swordsman groaned, causing everyone to perk up and look over at him, "If curly brow doesn't wanna play, he doesn't wanna play," he repeated in a bored manner, "Besides," he continued with a smirk growing across his lips, "he wouldn't actually beat us if he had to play fair…" he muttered, making the blonde haired man develop a tick mark upon his head.

"All right, moss head…" he grumbled, setting the plate down gently before trotting over to the field, having a brand new fierceness in his eyes, "Let's see how you do without your dumb swords!" he challenged, cracking his knuckles.

"Heh," the Omni Force member chuckled as he picked up the ball, tossing it up and down in his hand, "Bring it," he said. The two teams began knocking the ball back and forth while at the helm of the ship, a feminine voice sighed at the obnoxious behavior of her crewmates.

"So annoying…" she uttered with irritation apparent in her demeanor. She was a slim young woman of average height with long orange hair and brown eyes, having a large chest covered merely by a green and white bikini halter top. She had low-rider jeans that exposed a bit of her hips and rear, orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. On her left shoulder was a blue tattoo which represented mikan and pinwheels. On her left wrist was a gold bracelet accompanied by a wrist watch with three glass orbs that had needles within them. She took a quick look at them for a moment before slightly adjusting the steering wheel, moving the ship along the waves.

Sitting on a chair at a table near her was another woman who was reading a book. She was a tall, fair skinned, slender yet athletic-looking person with long black hair that reached down to her back, as a pair of sunglasses were upon it. Her clothing consisted of a long salmon, sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped _navy_ blue leather vest that had a V-neck line, and a periwinkle rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach. Pink high heeled pumps sported her feet as she closed her book, standing up.

"Are we almost there?" she asked the navigator, causing her to chuckle.

"Normally it'd be Luffy asking that stupid question…" she remembered, glancing around, "Where is he by the way?" she asked curiously, "I haven't seen him since he and Zoro got back from that wedding…" she noted to her, arching an eyebrow worriedly.

"I don't have the foggiest idea," the archaeologist responded with an innocent smile, "He's to turn up eventually though," she said, much to the navigator's surprise before she smiled.

"Yeah," she agreed, continuing to steer the ship on course.

"Yo-ho-ho!" a voice sang back near the deck, as the sound of a guitar being strummed emanated, catching the attentions of the players on the field. They glanced over to see an extremely tall skeleton playing the instrument. He had heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim, and orange red trousers that included a floral design. " _Soon we shall see…_ " he began in tune, strumming the strings of his shark-shaped guitar, " _the kind of parent our dear Luffy will be…!_ " he exclaimed, appearing to be getting into the idea of the song as everyone else laughed.

"Sure is gonna be weird to have one more mouth to feed," Franky realized, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," Sanji concurred, "I'm gonna have to stock up on baby food at the next island we reach," he noted, going back over and grabbing the plate he had prepared, "By the way," he kept going, "you know where Luffy is?" he asked, "It's been a while since I saw him," he pointed out, scratching his cheek.

"Maybe he's sleeping?" Usopp suggested with a tilt of his head.

"Over here," a familiar voice said, catching their attentions as they looked to see their captain up on the stern, leaning over the railings beside the crow's nest.

"Hey, there you are," the cook chimed in, trotting up the steps to see him there still donning his nice suit from earlier as was Zoro, "Snazzy outfit you got there," his crewmate complimented with a grin, "You want a snack before I cook up something for dinner?" he inquired, holding out the plate to him. He looked at for a few moments with a blink of his eyes, turning back to view the horizon.

"No thanks, Sanji," he replied, lowering his head slightly, "I'm not hungry," he stated honestly. The mere uttering of his last three words caused the blonde haired man to freeze up in shock. The others upon the deck had heard it as well, shaking out of surprise.

"Luffy's… not… hungry?!" the sniper exclaimed in between pauses before they all ventured up the steps quickly to see the Gum-Gum user.

"Luffy, whatever is the matter?" Brook asked, noticing his unusually serious expression.

"Did you pig out too much at the wedding party?" Franky guessed, raising an eyebrow. Lifting his head up, the rubbery man took a deep breath of air.

"Hey, Zoro," he began to the swordsman, catching his attention as he perked up, "do you really think my kid's gonna grow up to be Pirate King like me?" he questioned to him.

"Uh…" he tried to say, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Is this about that… 'heir' joke I made?" he inquired.

"What 'heir' joke?" the cook of the crew asked, glaring at him menacingly.

"Sounds to me like this all started from you, Zoro…" the skeleton pointed out as he arched over.

"Yep," Usopp agreed with a simple nod.

"Okay, so I made a dumb joke about his kid being an 'heir to the throne'!" the green haired man confessed immediately before he could get yelled at by his teammates, "Someone mentioned him and Twilight having a kid, and… you know the rest…" he grumbled, grimacing a little.

"It's okay," the captain reassured, making them perk up and look over at him worriedly, "I'm actually glad you brought it up," he admitted while surprising them slightly.

"Everything all right here?" Robin's voice chimed in as she had come up the steps to join the group.

"Luffy is _not_ hungry," the long-nosed man replied bluntly with a raise of his right hand.

"Oh dear…" the Flower-Flower user uttered in surprise, placing her hand over mouth worriedly.

"I'm fine," the messy haired man reassured defiantly, "I just need some time to think…" he told them. Everyone outside, even Nami, all froze at the mere sentence they had just heard.

' _LUFFY'S THINKING?!_ ' they all inwardly screamed with eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and jaws that dropped to the floor.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What could you possibly be thinking about?!" the sniper of the group asked, while the navigator hurried over to them.

"My kid," he answered, much to their surprise as they all blinked, "Twilight wouldn't want our kid to end up with a target on his or her back like me…" he explained, watching the waves of the sea roll by the Sunny, "At the same time, I want my kid to know that his or her daddy's done some amazing things," he added, looking up at the skyline, "So when the time comes," he continued as a seagull soared overhead, "I want our kid to choose his or her path, just like I did," he stated, managing to crack a grin. Sniffles emanated from both Usopp and Franky, while the orange haired girl and the archaeologist were in tears from his words. Zoro smiled at his captain's demeanor, and Sanji did the same, readying a cigarette as he used a lighter to start it.

"I think I know why such a beautiful woman like Twilight chose you, Luffy," he noted, catching his attention as he saw him blow out a puff of smoke, "You may have pride, but you're also compassionate," he pointed out while turning away, "You're lucky to have someone who loves you so much…" he muttered in frustration with angered tears pouring out from his eyes, astonishing the Gum-Gum user slightly as he blinked, "If you wanna keep that word of yours," he kept going, taking out his cigarette and pointing it at him, "make sure you help her raise your kid right," he advised as he nodded in agreement.

"THE BABY'S KICKING! THE BABY'S KICKING!" Chopper's voice repeated loudly, catching everyone's attention as they saw him come out the door to the lower decks of the ship.

"Oh my gosh!" Nami exclaimed upon hearing the news, "Luffy, you gotta hurry!" she ordered, grasping him by the cheek and dragging him off as she stretched his skin.

"OW, OW, OW!" he yelped in pain, "What's the big deal with the baby kicking anyways?" he questioned, somewhat confused as he was yanked down the steps by his navigator.

"It's one of the most beautiful things you'll ever get to see…" she noted as her eyes were sparkling with excitement, "Now hurry!" she demanded angrily, taking him into the room through the door, with the doctor following them down. Everyone just smiled, glad that their group leader was going to experience one of the many wonders of life.

"Hey moss head…" the cook began, causing the swordsman to perk up, "you ever gonna make some kinda commitment with Kagura?" he inquired, making him blush on the spot and grimace out of embarrassment.

"W-Well, I… uh…" he stuttered, growling out of frustration as the shipwright quickly went over to the steering wheel.

"Hey Robin!" he called out to the dark haired woman, "Did Nami tell ya how far out we are from the next island?" he asked.

"Just a few miles, straight ahead," she directed in response, making him crack a smirk.

"Copy that!" he replied, adjusting the wheel to keep the Sunny steady on its course.

 **X**

"You've got to be freaking kidding me…" Rainbow Dash muttered angrily, rubbing her fingers through her hair wildly as she paced around a nice bedroom. It had been almost a month since Ash and Mirajane's marriage, and word had already spread that the couple was now expecting a child in about nine months. Aside from her cowgirl friend and her husband, she knew that Gingka Hagane and Skyla would be having their own kid soon enough. But more recently, she learned that Kuvira, Sakura, and Hinata were all pregnant. "Ergh…" she growled, looking out the windows to see the recently constructed Omnitrix City outside bustling with people of many different species. She was staying at the tallest building in the city itself, being what was referred to as the "Ben 10,000" Tower. A deep sigh left her lips before she stomped out of the room, as the doors slid open to let her leave. Sitting by himself in an office at a metal desk was her husband, who was looking up reports upon the holographic monitors while drinking a mug filled with coffee.

"Ah…" he breathed after taking a quick sip, going back to looking at the screens.

"Babe!" a familiar voice shouted as he perked up, seeing the door slide open to reveal his wife, who looked rather upset.

"Uh, hey sweetheart…" he greeted somewhat nervously upon noticing her expression, "Did… something happen?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Did you know that pretty much everyone's having babies now?" she questioned in response, narrowing her eyes onto him suspiciously.

"Uh… yeah…" he answered slowly, cringing at the thought of what was to come next.

"We didn't have that big of a honeymoon because of Ash and Mira getting married…" she grumbled as she turned away for a moment, "and it turns out they already got themselves settled into their fun time with a kid on the way…" she mentioned dejectedly.

"Okay, I think I know where this is going…" the Biomnitrix bearer realized as he stood up from his seat.

"I wanna have a kid too, Ben…" the rainbow haired woman confessed as a saddened look came across her face.

"And I told you that we need to wait," he responded as he went up to her and wrapped his arms around her form from behind, "Who knows what could happen if we decide to have a kid now…" he added to her seriously.

"Oh, come on!" she yelled, breaking his hold onto her as she instantly turned and faced him, "Are you just scared I'm gonna end up taking control like the last time?" she guessed with a smirk, making him blush on the spot.

"Uh…" he tried to reply, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ben?" an old voice chimed in, causing them to perk up instantly to see Max Tennyson standing at the doorway, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" he said, feeling awkward for dropping in on his grandson, especially upon hearing his wife's words.

"No, it's fine," the Omni Force leader reassured as an answer, "How's the Undertown cleanup going?" he asked to change the subject.

"Ah, it's slow…" the Magistratus replied with a groan, showing him a tablet with images of all kinds of alien and human criminal on the blacklist, "Lots of these guys have gone off the grid since Omnitrix City went up," he pointed out, seeing the bearded man scroll through the index of crooks.

"Well, let Rook know that I'll be there to help on search missions or anything like that," he told him, making him grin.

"You got it," he responded, heading out from the doorway before glancing back the Biomnitrix bearer and the rainbow haired woman, "I'll… leave you two to talk…" he added awkwardly, exiting afterwards as the access shut itself.

"So…" the male of the two still there started to say nervously.

"Ugh!" Rainbow groaned angrily, turning away and waving her arms, "I've just about had it with you and your stupid reasons!" she screamed, causing him to develop an angered look on his face.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who almost got herself pregnant by accident all those years ago!" he yelled back, "If you want us to be parents," he continued out of frustration, "let's actually play it safe before we have kids!" he shouted, much to her surprise as she blinked.

"P-Play it safe?" she stuttered in question, arching an eyebrow.

"Did you learn nothing in your sex ed class?" her husband asked back, reaching into one of the drawers of his desk to pull out a small object wrapped in plastic, "This is the thing we were _supposed_ to use the last time," he explained to her, "Of course, I didn't _actually_ have it at the time, so…" he kept going, only to stop as he saw the apologetic expression on the athlete's face.

"Do you want to have kids?" she asked innocently, glancing away in an ashamed manner.

"…Yeah, I do," he answered after a moment, bringing her into a warm embrace, "I just think you're going a little too fast with the idea," he mentioned as he put his right hand onto her head, "Neither of us are ready to be parents," he stated, surprising her a little as she arched herself back.

"What about the others?" she questioned as she tilted her head, making him chuckle.

"Well, I know Hinata's a great cook along with Mira…" he replied, ending the hug as he walked off to the side, "And Sakura's gonna probably be just fine…" he mentioned while staring outside at the vastness of Omnitrix City, "Maybe there'll be a few bumps down the road," he suggested, "but everything'll turn out for the best in the end," he stated, grinning at his wife, who smiled back.

"So…" she started to say nervously while blushing, pivoting her right foot against the floor as she held her hands together behind herself, "after dinner?" she inquired, making him smirk.

"Only if you're okay with waiting a little longer for a kid," he retorted. She just nodded in agreement, having a cheeky smile on her face as she trotted out happier than she was earlier. Ben was admittedly ready for anything as well, but he continued to look out into the open world, wondering if the reason behind his demeanor was not because he felt that the time wasn't right, but if danger was lying ahead for him and his friends.

 **X**

The city of Magnolia was bustling excitedly as street merchants and bazaars were making plenty of sales to the townsfolk. Everything seemed quite peaceful there as people smiled excitedly, enjoying the festivities and good fortune. However, several figures lurked at the place's outskirts, hiding themselves within the forested area. One of them was Akainu himself, who narrowed his eyes onto the city.

"Sir?" a voice chimed in, catching his attention as he looked down to see a normal officer with a rifle beside him, "Are you sure it was wise for us to come here with just this many men?" he questioned, glancing back to see about three to four platoons of soldiers, including Coby and Helmeppo as they looked on, "And even so," he continued, "why not bring the other admirals like Ryokugyu, Kizaru, or Fuji-?" His question was halted the moment he saw the hands of the fleet admiral morph into magma, steaming with rage.

"There's no need for them when I'm here…" he muttered as a response, lifting his arms up and aiming them towards the sky. The rest of men got themselves prepared, drawing their swords or readying their guns. The lieutenant-commander readied a pair of kukri knives, while the captain beside him readied his fists.

' _We might have the element of surprise…_ ' he began to himself, seeing the steam continue to emit from his superior's form, ' _but this is a world we don't even know about…_ ' he inwardly stated as sweat dripped down from his head, ' _No,_ ' he defiantly disagreed through thought, ' _The reason I'm here now is to help Fleet Admiral Akainu find a way to get Luffy and his friends,_ ' he told himself while letting his fists tremble, ' _That's all there is to it,_ ' he finished inwardly, getting ready.

"METEOR… VOLCANO!" Sakazuki bellowed, suddenly firing a great number of magma fists upwards.

"All right, let's go!" one of the men shouted to his comrades, enticing them to all get out of their crouching stances and charge forward, heading towards the city.

"Mommy, what is that?" a little girl holding a woman's hand asked as she pointed at the sky above. The one with her glanced up and gasped to see the fist-shaped molds of lava about to rain down onto them.

"AAAHHH!" she shrieked, catching the attention of several others as they too were frightened to see the oncoming threat.

"Run!" one man screamed as they all hurried off. The rocks struck the streets and the buildings like a meteor shower, destroying most of the area as smoke emitted from the attack. Some people were unfortunate enough to be hurt by the debris that resulted from the sudden strike as they found themselves in complete disarray compared to moments ago. Akainu was the first to arrive on the scene, walking past the wreckage from his attack with a stoic expression on his face.

"Who… is that?" another man with a bleeding head asked, as everyone looked to see the fleet admiral still trotting along, ignoring those he had injured initially.

"Is he a new council member?" someone else guessed, noticing the coat he had on.

"No… that's not it…" a woman grunted while rubbing her arm, "Look what it says on his hat…" she pointed out, gesturing towards the cap he had on.

"Marine?" an elderly man read, also seeing the kanji on the back on his coat. Amidst the groans and cries of pain, the bearded man walked on towards the building that was standing just at the end of the path: Fairy Tail.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Elfman cried out before breaking down into sobs of joy. He and the rest of the guild were admittedly stunned to hear of Mirajane's pregnancy happening almost just a month after she had been wed. Of course, they were excited as well, gossiping over plans they had come up with for the couple.

"So what do you think the baby's name'll be?" Lucy asked, catching Lisanna's attention as she looked over at her from the other side of the table they were sitting at.

"Depending on its gender, I dunno…" she responded honestly, scratching her right cheek with her index finger, "I guess that's up to them," she implied with a shrug, laughing along with the celestial wizard afterwards.

"An u-uncle!" her brother's voice stuttered, causing them to glance over towards the bar to see him bawling still.

"Gee Elfman," Natsu chimed in as he leaned against the countertop beside him, "I would've thought you'd be pissed at Ash instead," he pointed out, folding his arms behind his head as he looked at him in confusion, "After all, he's the one who knocked up your-"

"Ash is a real man!" the Beast Soul user interjected angrily, grasping the fire dragon slayer by his waistcoat and lifting him up in a yelp, "If he and my sis wanna have kids, then that's fine!" he yelled, gritting his teeth towards him.

"Hey, I'm just joshin' with ya…" he claimed in a placating manner, holding out his hands.

"Guess he doesn't know when to shut up…" Happy noted bluntly with a shrug, causing some of the guild members to laugh.

"I do wonder how Ash and Mira are going to deal with having a child when they aren't even a year into their marriage," Erza admitted, standing beside the female take-over wizard and her blonde haired friend.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there are plenty of other Omni Force families getting ready for parenthood…" the latter of the two she spoke with replied, glancing off to the side.

"You think you'll be doing that soon enough?" the white haired girl before her asked with a sly smile, much to her embarrassment as she blushed madly.

"N-N-N-N-No!" she stuttered wildly as an answer, waving her arms around, "Natsu and I just started dating!" she pointed out, fidgeting with her fingers while sheepishly turning away, "And it's not like I'm thinking about marrying him some day…" she claimed in addition, making the girls near her laugh.

"I guess the newer couples of the guild are thinking the same way," the requip user mentioned, glancing around to see everyone chatting away with one another, "They're still in the early stages of their relationships, so it's a little soon to assume they'll be doing anything so bold," she explained, folding her armored arms over her chest.

"What about Gray and Juvia?" Lucy questioned, noticing the couple at the very end of the bar, where the female of the two was speaking with her beloved, "I'm sure she's got the knot tied pretty tight…" she joked, giggling a little.

"I thought Gray said that they weren't a couple…" the scarlet haired woman noted, blinking in confusion as she raised an eyebrow. All of a sudden, the sound of breaking glass caught their attentions, making them perk up and see that a plate had drop and shattered into pieces upon the floor beneath where the ice mage and his rumored girlfriend were sitting. The former of the two had his eyes trembling, while his mouth gaped open.

"Gray?" Wendy uttered, tilting her head as she was quite perplexed. The water wizard with him was blushing a hearty red while letting off a small smile.

"What's up with them?" Happy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Not sure…" Elfman replied as he scratched the top of his head. Natsu just looked on suspiciously towards his rival, having only seen that expression on his face a few times throughout the span of their time together in the guild. Kinana went over with a broom and swept up the mess made by the onyx haired teen, who appeared to have recovered for the moment as he chugged down a glass of water.

"Wonder what Juvia told him…" the celestial mage whispered, becoming quite suspicious for the moment. The fire dragon slayer started to approach him once the bartender moved away, but stopped as his nose started to twitch.

"The hell?" he uttered in confusion, catching the attentions of his guild mates as they saw him sniffing the air around them, "What's with this burning smell?" he questioned, looking over at the doors as his exceed trotted up to him, "It's like… a volcano…" he said, causing the cat beside him to blink in confusion. Before anyone could say anything, the doors exploded into splinters, as the force of the blast blew by everyone, making them flinch as smoke rushed into the building, blinding them for the moment. They coughed and hacked uncontrollably, while the sound of footsteps emitted from the destroyed entrance.

"Who the hell has the nerve to go attacking our guild?!" Laxus asked demandingly, jumping down from the edifice's second floor as the footsteps drew nearer. The veil then cleared, revealing the person before them. He was an incredibly tall, light-skinned, unusually muscular man with a cap that had the letters 'MARINE' upon it written in black. He featured a square-shaped face, very pronounced facial features such as a beard and goatee, and short black hair. For his clothes, he donned a white, double-breasted suit decorated with a pink rose on the left buttonhole, also having a cloak that had lettering upon the back that was read as justice. Part of a blue tattoo upon himself shaped like the edges of flames was exposed at his shoulder, while his neck and face were scarred. A chip of his right ear was missing as he walked further inside, making the guild members all stare at him in wonder.

"Where are the ones called Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster?" he questioned in a somewhat commanding tone, causing everyone to blink in surprise, including the two wizards named as they glanced at one another.

"Whaddaya want with them?" the lightning dragon slayer asked, having sparks of electricity crackle around him. The man before him didn't respond for a moment, instead turning his right fist into magma, which steamed to the complete astonishment of the group.

"I'm here… to bring them to justice," he stated as a response, glaring ahead menacingly as everyone grimaced in fright.

"Justice?" the guildmaster uttered in confusion as he arched an eyebrow, "You some kinda new council member or something?" he inquired, adjusting his neck with a crack, "Because barging in like this is really rude…" he grumbled as lightning was starting to envelop his form. His comrades all began preparing themselves as well, with Wendy getting into a ready stance, Lucy taking hold of a Zodiac Key, and Erza summoning forth a sword that appeared in her right hand. The two boys at the counter both took battle stances, as the ice wizard of the two took off his coat and undershirts.

"Hmph," Akainu scoffed with a smirk, "I don't know anything about any council…" he started to say, reeling his arm back, "but I _am_ here to take those two in…" he stated, prepared to attack.

"Yeah right, jerk!" Gajeel bellowed, jumping up and transforming his left arm into an iron pillar, extending it out to strike him at the right side of the fleet admiral's face, "If you ain't here to play nice, then you're in for a lotta pain!" he yelled, grinning widely.

"You think so?" the Magma-Magma user inquired, much to his surprise as he saw that the club he had used to attack him was becoming embedded in the hot substance, making him grimace in pain, "Then I'll take down _all_ of you," he declared, aiming his fist towards the jet black haired man.

"Solid Script: Water!" a feminine voice exclaimed, catching their attentions as they saw the liquid in the form of the letters of the word fly through the air and splash right into the bearded man, causing a burst of steam upon impact that allowed the iron dragon slayer to retract his arm, transforming it back to normal.

"Thanks, shrimp…" he said in gratitude while rubbing his hand, still feeling the burning sensation from it.

"We need everyone resistant to heat magic to face this man!" Erza called out, swinging her left arm to her guild mates. All of a sudden, Wendy's nose began to twitch, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Gunpowder…" she uttered before quickly turning around, "Everyone get down!" she cried out to their surprise as they blinked. All of a sudden, the sound of multiple gunshots rained throughout the building, with most of the members taking cover under the tables as the glass windows had shattered.

"AGH!" Romeo Conbolt yelped in agony as he had taken a shot to his right arm, which was bleeding out.

"Romeo!" his father screamed, rushing over to his aid and getting him safely under a table alongside Wakaba Mine.

"Don't think I came here alone…" Akainu muttered as outside, his soldiers were firing into the building with their rifles, blasting out holes.

"Grrr…!" Natsu growled, encasing his fists in flames, much to the surprise of the fleet admiral, "You coward…" he snarled as his teeth were gnashed tightly together, "You think you're so tough?!" he inquired loudly, "THEN PROVE IT!" he bellowed angrily, ready to attack.

"Wait," Laxus advised, extending his left arm to stop them for a moment.

"Laxus, what are you doing?" Erza asked, noticing that the guildmaster appeared to be calm for the moment.

"Like you said, we should have everyone resistant to his magic fighting him," he replied to her, "Everyone else needs to fight off those bastards shooting from the outside!" he called out to the others, making them perk up, "Anybody that's injured should take cover downstairs," he told them, enticing Macao to take his son out from the table, quickly hurrying to the stairs to the basement.

"So I take it that you're either Natsu or Gray?" Sakazuki guessed with a smirk, causing the man before him to crack his own.

"Nah," he retorted, "They're the ones who're gonna kick your ass," he declared confidently, followed by a flaming aura bursting up behind him.

"DAMN RIGHT WE ARE!" the fire dragon slayer roared as he was immersed within the element, jumping out and reeling his arm back, "DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE US!" he yelled loudly, punching him directly in the face with his flaming fist.

"That fire…" the bearded man uttered, much to his surprise as he blinked, "So you're like Fire Fist then?" he guessed, turning both of his arms into magma. He threw them back, about to strike the pink haired man until Wendy ran in with a vortex of wind enveloping her own arm, using it to block his long enough for her comrade to ready himself.

"Fire Dragon…" he began, puffing his chest out and arching his head back, "RRRROOOOAAARRR!" he exclaimed, unleashing a giant torrent of fire from his mouth which engulfed the fleet admiral, while the pigtailed girl managed to jump away in the nick of time.

"Let's go!" Laxus cried out to the others still there, enticing them to hurry outside. Reluctantly growling, Gajeel followed him along with Levy, Cana, Elfman, and Lisanna as they all gathered outside, as the sounds of swords clanging and gunshots were heard yet again.

"I will fight, too," Juvia declared while getting into a ready stance, catching the ice wizard's attention as he immediately turned to her.

"Juvia, no!" he yelled in defiance, "Get downstairs now!" he ordered, much to her surprise along with the others there.

"Gray?" Happy uttered out of confusion.

"Hey, did you not see the fact that water _worked_ against this guy?!" Lucy screamed at him, "Juvia's our best bet at beating him!" she pointed out with clenched fists.

"We have other people here with water magic all the same," he responded in a stern tone, making her blink out of shock along with the others, "and my ice'll freeze this bastard up before he can even think…" he stated, letting his right fist rest in his left hand as a cold aura wafted off of it.

"Gray…" Natsu said, wondering why he seemed so protective of the water mage all of a sudden. She honored his request and ran off, heading down the stairs to the basement.

"Whether or not she'd be of help is of no consequence…" Akainu noted, catching the attentions of his future opponents, "You're up against an embodiment of justice itself…" he mentioned as both of his arms steamed with magma. Everyone before gave off nervous expressions, realizing that the bout they were about to engage in would not be easy.

 **X**

"Hold your ground, everyone!" Coby cried out to the soldiers, "Have any medics tend to those who've been wounded!" he advised, standing up as he saw the battle raging on, with sparks of electricity flying all over the place, "What in the world are we up against?" he asked himself, letting a drop of sweat fall from his head.

"HAH!" Cana yelled as her right hand flung out several cards, which exploded upon contact with the ground before her enemies, blowing them back.

"Iron Dragon… RRRROOOAAARR!" Gajeel bellowed, unleashing a greyish torrent of air with shards of metal, striking most of the adversaries and sending them flying. He then perked up, sniffing the air around him before widening his eyes in realization, crossing his arms over his face before coating his skin in metal to block the oncoming ammo. Bullets rained down as some of the marines had taken high positions atop buildings beside the guild hall, acting like snipers as they aimed carefully. Upon taking notice, Levy ran over to her boyfriend's side and waved her fingers around, appearing to spell out something.

"Solid Script: Bullet!" she shouted, as the letters of the word actually appeared out of thin air, suddenly firing ammo at the high edifices, blasting them out as yells were heard from the men there.

"Thanks, shrimp," the jet black haired man said in gratitude with a grin.

"Don't mention it," she replied as she smiled, "Anyways," she continued, "we should make sure that everyone else in Magnolia is safe," she told him seriously.

"Yeah," he agreed while nodding, "I get the feeling that this isn't some dumb council test…" he grumbled as a soldier was about to swipe at him with his sword from behind, only to receive a fist to the face from his foe, "Once we take out everyone that's here," he kept going, "we need to get back in there and give Salamander some leverage," he stated.

"Got it," the short woman concurred as she clenched her fists.

"Ergh!" Freed Justine grunted as he managed to blow a soldier back with his sword, "This is quite peculiar…" he noted while looking around the battle-ridden area, "For an army with such audacity to attack us, they didn't bring the strongest of men…" he pointed out, placing his hand onto his chin.

"Maybe the big guy inside is why they don't need all that power!" Bickslow suggested after punching a marine aside, breathing heavily as he caught his teammate's attention.

"That's true…" the rune magic user responded while narrowing his eyes, "And yet-" He instantly halted his remark upon sensing someone drawing closer, turning around just in the nick of time to use his blade to block the kukri knives of Helmeppo, who had lunged out at him.

"Heh, heh…" he chuckled with a sinister looking grin. The green haired man managed to blow him back with a powerful swing of his weapon, aiming it at him.

"I'll take care of this!" he declared, charging towards the lieutenant-commander with a fierceness in his eyes. Evergreen was fending off more of the soldiers alongside Elfman and Lisanna, with the latter two transformed into their primary take-over states. Levy and Cana joined them in taking care of the forces below, followed by Alzack and Bisca Connell, who both used their firearms to attack the ones up on the buildings in sniping positions.

"Iron Dragon Hard Fist!" Gajeel yelled before punching aside a bunch of soldiers with his metal-coated extremities, "Phew…" he breathed out, glancing over to see that his guild mates were appearing to have an easy time handling the other soldiers, with Wakaba Mine and Max Alors joining in, "Hey, someone get Warren to set up a com line for us!" he shouted to them. Suddenly, Coby appeared in front of him out of nowhere, much to his surprise as he saw him throw a punch. Even though it didn't appear to make contact with him, the jet black haired man was suddenly blown away in an instant, tumbling across the ground before managing to come to a stop.

"Gajeel!" his girlfriend cried out worriedly upon noticing, seeing him slowly stand back up.

"I'm good…" he reassured with a grunt, narrowing his eyes onto the captain before him.

' _Even though I've got my Iron Dragon Scales, he still punched me pretty far…_ ' he inwardly realized, transforming his right arm into a pillar, ' _Guess he's one of the better ones…_ ' he implied through thought, grinning widely before extending his makeshift weapon out at his opponent.

"Shave," he uttered, instantly vanishing from sight before the attack even reached him.

"What?!" the iron dragon slayer exclaimed in shock. Without warning, his pink haired adversary reappeared beside him in midair, delivering a powerful kick to his face that cracked the coating upon it.

"Gajeel!" the script mage screamed, seeing him tumble straight into the wall of another building in an instant.

"Guh…" he groaned in agony, rubbing his shoulder as his arm morphed back to normal. As he tried to stand back up, he was met with a flurry of slashes from his foe's hands, knocking him further back as a cloud of dust was left in his wake.

"No…" Levy uttered worriedly, keeping her fists clenched in hopes that her boyfriend would prevail.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Natsu exclaimed as swung his right leg at Akainu's chest.

"Ice Make: Ice Bringer!" Gray bellowed, creating a pair of icy swords in his hands, slashing at his target in a crossed pattern. Both attacks struck, but merely pushed the fleet admiral back a few steps as he elbowed the fire dragon slayer aside with his right arm before kicking the ice wizard away.

"Ergh!" the former of the two who attacked grunted, regaining his footing upon landing on the wood floor.

"That did _nothing_ to him…" Carla pointed out with trembling eyes.

' _Just WHO is this man?_ ' she inwardly asked herself.

"Sky Dragon…" her partner's voice began, catching her attention as she perked up to see her arching her head back, "RRROOOAARRR!" she screamed as she unleashed a torrent of wind from her mouth onto her opponent. However, he was only pushed back slightly by it, letting steam emit from his form as his arms became magma.

"Little girl…" he began to mutter, "you've just made yourself an enemy of the Navy…" he told her, readying his right fist to her fright.

"Hang on, Wendy!" Lucy cried out, readying her Zodiac Key with an m-shaped marking upon it, "Open, Gate of the Scorpion!" she bellowed, causing a bright golden light to envelop both her key and the ground in front of her, before a familiar figure appeared, "Scorpio!" she exclaimed as the celestial spirit stood there.

"Wicked!" he shouted excitedly, mimicking the pincer claws of an actual scorpion with his hands.

"Go ahead and get this guy for us, Scorpio!" his owner commanded with a wave of her arm.

"You got it, Lucy!" he responded, getting down all four of his limbs before opening up the scorpion-like stinger, aiming towards the enemy about to attack the pigtailed girl, "Sand Buster!" he yelled as a large amount of sand was subsequently fired from his tail in the form of a powerful vortex, combining with the one of wind and striking the Magma-Magma user together.

"Ergh…!" he grunted, squinting to avoid getting particles of dust in his eyes as he tried to step forward.

"Now's our chance!" Erza exclaimed, enveloping herself within a golden light before jumping upwards with the celestial wizard, who too was immersed in a bright luminosity. When they vanished, the lights revealed that their attire had changed. The scarlet haired woman was now donning a revealing green armor, complete with bluish portions that had an appearance apparently modeled after different sea creatures. The breastplate, which barely covered her breasts, somewhat resembled seaweed and had some thin chains hanging from it over her exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another on the belly, while a fifth chain was visible around her neck, which was guarded by the large collar. The breastplate was linked to the pauldrons, composed of green plates and decorated by prominent fin-like ornaments. The gauntlets covered only her forearms, leaving her biceps exposed and possessed decorated elbow guards with prominent ornaments jutting out in whirl shapes, reminiscent of seashells. The armor lacked a waist guard, but she was geared with a dark bikini, and a long cloth, with its edges yet again reminiscent of fins, circled around her waist on the back and the sides, being connected to the shorts by a pair of fasteners shaped like sea stars. The greaves possessed fin-shaped protrusions in correspondence to her ankles and extended up to her knees, with her thighs being covered by jagged parts made of cloth. The outfit was completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head.

Lucy had acquired a bikini top that sported a zigzag-like design, frilled, dark sleeves that were secured around her upper arm by a ribbon, and a frilled, dark miniskirt. Around the miniskirt was a ribbon that was tied in bow to keep it secure. Additionally, her hair became tied up in pigtails and was given sandals to wear. Between her collarbone was an m-shaped mark with the ends protruding all the way to her shoulders.

"Let's go!" the requip user beckoned, bringing forth a long sword that was similar to her new outfit in style, enveloping it within a torrent of water as she swung it back. Meanwhile, the celestial wizard aimed her left hand downwards, suddenly causing the wood beneath Akainu's feet to splinter, much to his surprise as he saw the earth below it softening and swelling up.

"AQUA METRIA!" the blonde haired girl screamed as she manipulated the ground to attack him as if it were undulating water. However, the rocks only appeared to just go through his body, melting away in an instant.

"Take this!" Erza bellowed, throwing out her weapon at him in a slicing strike, causing a burst of steam to suddenly emit from him that enveloped that entire area.

"Did she get him?" Happy questioned, wondering if the bout had ended as he and Carla watched on. Both Wendy and Scorpio stood their ground, giving off nervous expressions as they awaited the result. When the veil finally cleared, they all gasped at the sight. The fleet admiral had caught the blade with his right hand, but it had sliced open his coat at his left shoulder to his chest.

"Ergh…" the S-class mage before him growled out of frustration, feeling the weapon shaking in her hands.

"Pathetic," Sakazuki uttered with a menacing glare, "All you people are nothing more than trash who serve no-good pirates…" he grumbled, much to the surprise of everyone as their eyes slightly widened.

' _Pirates?_ ' Gray inwardly questioned, gritting his teeth, ' _How the hell does he know that some of our friends are pirates?_ ' he asked himself.

' _Who IS this guy?!_ ' Natsu shouted through thought, developing an angered snarl.

"I have no need for you," the bearded man stated to the scarlet haired woman, lifting her up by her sword as his hand became magma again, much to her fright as she grimaced, "Great…" he began as he intensified the heat coursing through his extremity, "ERUPTION!" he roared, suddenly creating an explosion that enveloped the both of them.

"Erza!" Lucy cried out in immediate concern, worried that her guild mate might have been seriously injured.

"I'm all right…" her voice reassured, catching her attention as she saw her leap out from the from the veil of smoke that remained, landing on the floor upon her left knee without her sword, breathing heavily as scrapes and burn marks were practically all over her body.

"Little girls and scamps are all the same if they get in my way…" the fleet admiral grumbled from within the smoke, catching the attentions of the pigtailed females before a volcanic rock was shot out and struck the ground before them, blowing them both away in yelps.

"Lucy!" Scorpio called out, seeing his owner tumble across the ground with the sky dragon slayer.

"All of you are puppets to the Pirate King," Akainu's voice continued as he stepped towards the scorpion-like being, making him cringe out of fright, "playing as pawns in his conquest of your worlds…" he stated, while everyone else seemed quite surprised by his words.

"Sand Buster!" the spirit before him bellowed, unleashing a tornado of sand onto him from his tail, "Ain't nobody gonna conquer nothing!" he remarked with a smirk. He then noticed an odd glow with the vortex of particles, followed by a magma-covered fist shooting out and impaling him through his shoulder, causing him to gasp in shock.

"SCORPIO!" the celestial wizard screamed out in fright, seeing her friend begin to disappear in a golden light.

"Sorry, Lucy…" he apologized while grimacing in agony, "I'm gonna need a while before you call me back…" he muttered as he completely disappeared.

"Tools with no means to an end…" Sakazuki noted as he retracted his fist. The blonde haired girl snarled out of rage, but gasped as she suddenly saw Wendy dash out at their foe all by herself. However, she had her hair turn a bright pink, growing longer as it snapped the bands holding her pigtails in place, curving and pointing upwards. Her eyes became pink as well, while white scales sprung out from her back, hands, and feet.

"Sky Dragon…" she began, waving her arms back as she approached her foe, who could feel the very air contorting around him, "WAVE WIND!" she exclaimed, generating a powerful tornado that enveloped the bearded man. The vortex went as far as to smash right through the roof of the building, catching everyone's attentions outside as they gasped.

"Nice one, Wendy!" Gray complimented while putting his right fist into his left hand, "Now let's get him!" he roared as a cold aura wafted over his extremities, "Ice Make…" he started to say, forming a long barreled cannon made of ice upon his shoulder, taking hold of it, "ICE CANNON!" he bellowed, firing an icy cannonball from it towards the tornado.

"Fire Dragon…" Natsu began while jumping up, creating a giant fireball by bringing both of his flaming hands together, "Brilliant Flame!" he yelled as he threw it down. Both attacks struck the vortex, causing a massive explosion of dust and debris to envelop the area.

"Yeah, they got him!" Happy cried out excitedly with a pump of his right paw.

"Did they though…?" Carla questioned, knowing that the individual they were facing was no ordinary person. Suddenly, an explosion occurred right where he was standing, blowing everyone back in loud yelps as smoke filled the entire building, emitting outside.

"Crap!" Bickslow cried out upon noticing as his wooden dolls were firing beams of light to barrage the soldiers still on the battlefield, "We gotta hurry and get back in there!" he yelled to the others.

"Hold on!" Freed shouted back as he was continuing to fend of the slashes of Helmeppo's kukri knives, "Let me take care of this first…" he muttered, letting his left eye become a dark purple, much to the lieutenant commander's confusion, "Dark Écriture…" he began, dashing forwards in an instant, rushing by his opponent, "Slice!" he exclaimed as the ground suddenly burst behind him, along with a loud yell emanating from his foe, who fell to the ground in a heap as his hat fell off.

"Damn… it…" he cursed, gritting his teeth in agony as the rune magic user approached him.

"You have quite a few questions to answer," he told him as he narrowed his eyes, making him grimace out of fright.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel roared as his right arm had formed into a large, jagged metal blade, with its spikes spinning like those on a chainsaw. He rushed towards Coby, who got into a ready stance as he readied his fists.

"Shave!" he yelled, suddenly disappearing from sight before he could strike him.

"Shit!" he cursed, quickly glancing around to see where the captain had gone. He then reappeared right behind him, catching his attention too late as he took a strong punch to his back, being sent flying across the city streets.

' _What the hell is that kid doing?!_ ' he questioned angrily to himself while grimacing, batting an eye at his adversary, ' _The way he's moving is just like…!_ ' he started to remember, gasping as he recalled a familiar moment back in the recent war against the Alvarez Empire where he had almost died after defeating an enemy, only to be saved by a certain man who had rubbery skin. He grinned in realization, throwing his blade down and embedding it into the ground to stop himself, landing back on his feet. As he reformed his arm back to normal, he looked to see his foe staring at him.

"Heh…" the jet black haired man chuckled with a smirk, gesturing in challenge for the marine donning the cape to attack. He was admittedly surprised by his enemy's arrogance, but disregarded it as he vanished instantaneously yet again. The dragon slayer just closed his eyes, readying his fists.

' _If I were that pirate kid, where would I attack?_ ' he asked through thought, transforming his left arm into an iron pillar, swinging it back before throwing it out. Coby had reappeared right near him, prepared to attack until he got struck at the torso by the club, making him cough up a wad of spit.

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!" Gajeel bellowed, sending his opponent crashing through a building in an instant with a flurry of dust to follow, "Huh… huh…" he breathed out afterwards, transforming his appendage back to normal, "Can't keep comin' at me with the same old tricks…" he noted with a stoic expression, seeing that the captain was lying against the cracked wall of another building, grimacing out of agony.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Cana yelled before flinging more cards at her foes, "We should worry about these creeps after we take out that guy who barged into our guild!" she shouted loudly to her friends.

" _We'll worry about that after we get these guys,_ " a familiar voice replied inside of her head, much to her surprise as she recognized it. The others had heard it too, also being familiar with it.

"Laxus?" Evergreen uttered in question, arching an eyebrow. From afar, the guildmaster had his hand placed on the shoulder of Warren Rocko, speaking to his comrades thanks to his telepathy.

"Our job is to make sure Magnolia doesn't get wrecked any more than it already is," he told them, "Once the small fry are done, we'll get that big guy back in the guild hall," he explained seriously.

"We should also try to tend to any of the citizens who've been wounded," Freed mentioned, while both he and Bickslow were standing over Helmeppo still.

"Good call," the lightning dragon slayer agreed, having heard his words through the communication link, "Everyone on board?" he questioned.

" _Yeah!_ " his guild mates all responded simultaneously through their thoughts, nodding their heads.

 **X**

"Hound Blaze!" Akainu bellowed as he fired out a large wave of magma in the shape of a dog's head from his hand toward his opponents. Wendy immediately ran out and immersed her arms in torrents of wind, swinging them out.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" she yelled, striking the oncoming magma and causing it to instantly turn into rock upon being cooled, with a burst of steam to follow. However, the fleet admiral leapt out from the cloud, transforming his arms into the hot substance again as he was about to strike the pink haired girl.

"Wendy!" Lucy cried out, rushing over and creating a barrier of water that shielded them from a punch, which was subsequently followed by another steam blast that enveloped the entire area.

"Ergh…!" the bearded man grunted with a pained expression on his face, causing Erza to perk up in surprise upon noticing.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu's voice suddenly yelled as he was entirely covered in flames, ramming into his adversary head on to try and push him back. All of a sudden though, his torso became magma, much to his fright as he immediately leapt away to avoid getting burned.

"Weak…" Sakazuki uttered, causing a snarl to cross the fire dragon slayer's lips, immersing his fists within his element.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray cried out, suddenly firing multiple lances made out of ice from his hands towards his lone foe. They appeared to pierce right through him, but only seemed to annoy him as he walked forward, letting them melt as steam emitted from his form.

"Anyone affiliated with Straw Hat is weak compared to him…" he muttered, causing the ones before him to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Straw Hat?" the sky dragon slayer said out of shock.

"He means Luffy…" the celestial wizard realized as her own eyes were trembling.

"How the hell do you know our friend?!" the ice wizard asked angrily, trotting forwards as a cold aura wafted off of his form.

"It won't matter to trash like you…" Akainu responded, reeling back his right fist as it became immersed in magma once again. He then threw out a punch, only to have it blocked by the onyx haired man as both of his hands were protected by a pair of gauntlets made up of pink colored ice, having them crossed in front of his face, with steam emitting from them upon impact.

"I asked you a question, you damn bastard…" he retorted as black markings began appearing upon his form, extending along the right half of his body as his hair stuck up wildly, "I expect you to answer it…" he added, reeling his right arm back as the marks went up to his eye, leaving a scar-like tattoo upon it, "Ice Demon Zero Destruction Fist!" he roared, punching his opponent in the torso with his gauntlet-covered extremity, managing to send him sliding back across the floor.

"It's his demon slayer magic…" Happy noted with trembling eyes. Everyone watched on as Gray lunged out and struck the fleet admiral again, pushing him back slowly while not noticing his makeshift armor melting around him.

' _Every attack we try does practically nothing to him…_ ' Erza inwardly pointed out as she narrowed her eyes, ' _But then…_ ' she continued through thought upon noticing something, ' _why was his coat only cut by my sword?_ ' she asked herself, trying to think of an answer. All of a sudden, she perked up as she realized something, developing a serious expression as she summoned forth another weapon in a golden flash of light.

"Ice Make: Gungnir!" the demon slayer yelled before a gigantic lance of pink ice shot out from the ground, trapping his enemy within the tip of it as it shot up into the sky. However, it exploded into bits moments later as Sakazuki zoomed down, completely immersed in magma as he targeted his foe, who grimaced in fright. Suddenly though, a figure jumped in and slashed at the high-ranking official, making him actually cry out in pain upon being struck, much to the surprise of the others.

"I knew it," the requip user said as she had been the one to deliver the successful attack thanks to a watery blade in her right hand.

"Knew what, Erza?" the ice wizard asked as she landed down beside him.

"He's a Devil Fruit user just like Luffy," she responded, much to his surprise as his eyes widened, "That means he has the same weakness of water," she stated, aiming her sword towards the man as he stood up, "am I not wrong?" she inquired, only to see him clench his teeth angrily.

"So when I used my Water Barrier earlier…" Lucy realized, remembering how the bearded man seemed pained for a moment upon punching her shield of liquid.

"Lucy, you're our support with Wendy and Natsu," the scarlet haired woman told her, catching her attention along with those of the others as they all nodded in agreement, "Gray, are you ready?" she asked the onyx haired man as she got into a ready stance.

"Yeah," he replied, resting his right fist in his left hand. The two then ran out together towards their lone foe, who had magma bubbling through his arms.

"Great Eruption!" he roared, firing out his fist as it had grown to the size of a rocket at his enemies. They skillfully dodged it along with his other attempts, continuing to rush forward as the S-class mage brought forth another water sword in her left hand.

"Ice Demon…" the shirtless man began as a pink light emitted from his own extremities, allowing him to create an ethereal long sword in them, "Zero Long Sword!" he exclaimed, swinging it out at the fleet admiral. He struck him a couple of times, making steam emit from his makeshift weapon and start to melt upon contact with the hot substance from the bearded man's body. He tried to strike him with a punch, but the celestial wizard suddenly jumped in, swinging her arms out and creating a watery shield to block the attack in a burst of steam, protecting her comrade.

"Ergh!" Akainu growled in frustration, feeling somewhat pained from hitting the barrier.

"RRRAAAAHH!" Erza roared, catching his too late as she leapt at him, slicing at him in a cross-shaped pattern, making his suit and coat rip as he yelled in pain.

"Now's our chance!" Wendy realized, jumping up.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed as red scales began appearing along his face and arms, leaping after his fellow dragon slayer, "Fire Dragon King…" he started to bellow, puffing out his cheeks while reeling his head back.

"Sky Dragon…" the girl beside him began, doing the same thing.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRR!" they screamed simultaneously, unleashing huge torrents of flames and wind respectively from their mouths that struck Sakazuki directly, creating an explosion of smoke that veiled him from view for the moment. Everyone else landed down on the floor, staring ahead with stoic looks in their eyes.

"We had to have gotten him that time!" Happy cheered excitedly as he clenched his paws tightly, while Carla just let a drop of sweat roll down her head nervously. As the smoke had yet to clear, everyone was looking on with anxiety, wondering if they had actually defeated the Magma-Magma user.

"METEOR…" his voice began, causing them to all gasp out of shock.

"No way!" the pink haired girl cried out.

"Even after all of that?!" Lucy questioned frightfully, seeing the red glow of magma emanating from the veil.

"VOLCANO!" the fleet admiral bellowed, unleashing several fist-shaped rocks of magma from his arms upwards, smashing right through the roof in a fiery explosion as the entire building collapsed in a huge cloud of dust. Everyone outside gasped at the sight, with the guild members all looking stunned and frightened.

"Fleet Admiral Akainu!" one marine cried out with tears in his eyes, as his fellow soldiers were scared of the thought that their leader had perished.

"Such destructive power…" Freed uttered upon seeing the result of the attack, turning back to Helmeppo and pointing his sword at him, "What do you want with our guild?" he asked him in a demanding tone, making him grimace in fright, "I won't ask twice…" he added menacingly.

"We're on a mission to capture or kill anyone who's affiliated with the Straw Hat Pirates!" he responded quickly, "Two of the people in your guild are said to be the ones who've worked alongside them!" he mentioned in explanation, sounding desperate.

"You mean Natsu and Gray…" the rune magic user realized, putting his fingers up to his head afterwards, "Laxus…" he began into the communication line.

" _Yeah, I know,_ " the guildmaster's voice interjected through his thoughts as he was running towards the wreckage, " _We've taken care of everything anyways, so meet up at the guild with us,_ " he advised to him from the com link.

"Copy that," his green haired friend responded, taking a quick glance back at the lieutenant-commander, who sat up, "Let's go," he beckoned to Bickslow, running off with him immediately and leaving their enemy behind.

"Ergh…" Coby grunted as he stood back up, stumbling forward a little as he breathed heavily. He then looked forwards and gasped to see Gajeel standing there with his arms crossed.

"Go ahead and try your disappearing trick if you want," he challenged with a serious look in his eyes, "I've seen it plenty of times already," he pointed out, "especially from the guy who saved my damn life…" he added, much to the captain's surprise as he blinked.

"So you do know Luffy…" he realized, standing up straight as the iron dragon slayer tilted his head.

"Yeah, and what do _you_ know about him?" he asked back in response, unfolding his arms while closing his hands into fists.

"That he and anyone who's working with him is our enemy," the pink haired man replied, making him narrow his eyes in suspicion. All of a sudden, the marine perked upon hearing something ringing inside of his coat, reaching into it to pull out what appeared to be a brown snail with a red shell. "Fleet Admiral Akainu!" he exclaimed into it, "Did something happen?!" he guessed in concern, while the wizard in front of him stared ahead in confusion.

' _A snail?_ ' he questioned upon seeing the object. He then noticed the speakers upon the shell, understanding that it was some type of communicator.

" _We're finished here,_ " the deep voice of Sakazuki stated through the device to his subordinate, " _Round up the men and meet back at the rendezvous point,_ " he advised.

"Yes sir," he responded as he nodded, letting the communicator turn off with a clank, "Guess that's it for now…" he implied while releasing a deep breath of air, much to the surprise of the one in front of him, "Maybe we'll meet again someday," he suggested to him.

"Hey, hold on a sec!" he yelled, seeing him about to walk off, "Don't think you can just barge into our town and expect-!"

"Shave," Coby uttered, disappearing in an instant to interject his remark, making him growl out of frustration.

"Damn…" he cursed, running off back to the guild hall. There, smoke was billowing into the sky as the bearded man himself was standing on the outside of it. However, he was breathing heavily as his chest had sliced open in an x-shaped pattern, only bleeding a little.

"RRRRAAAAGGHH!" Natsu's voice roared as another explosion occurred from beneath the wooden wreckage, causing the fleet admiral to slightly perk up upon hearing it, turning his head. Coming out bloodied but not yet beaten were his opponents, as they had survived the collapse of the building, breathing heavily in fatigue.

"We're not done yet, you bastard…" Gray muttered, resting his right fist in his left hand once more, letting a cold aura waft off of it.

"Well I am," Akainu responded, much to the shock of the ones who had been fighting him, "We can settle this fight on any other battlefield at any other time to see if you can beat us," he told the group, making the ice mage and the fire dragon slayer both growl angrily. Lucy and Wendy were pretty frightened along with Happy and Carla at his strength, while Erza gnashed her teeth together.

"Just what are you after, lava breath?!" the pink haired man asked in a demanding tone.

"My goal is Straw Hat and anyone who's fought with him," the Magma-Magma user replied as he began walking off, "For now though, I'll let you two live," he stated to the surprise of the Omni Force members, "You'll die with the rest of your Omni trash soon enough…" he added mockingly, earning a snarl from the son of Igneel.

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" he roared angrily as bright flames ignited all over his body, "I don't care who you are or what you're after," he continued, "but if you attack our friends," he kept going, reeling his right arm back as it charged up with flames, "THEN WE'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!" he declared angrily, lunging at him as he turned around, "Fire Dragon King…" he began, closing his hand into a tightened fist, while his opponent did the same, immersing his in bubbling magma, "DEMOLITION FIST!" he bellowed, throwing his extremity out at him.

"GREAT ERUPTION!" he shouted back, making his own fist grow to a large size before swinging it out to counter his enemy's, causing a massive explosion that blew everyone back in yelps.

"Oh no!" Levy cried out upon seeing the blast.

"We gotta hurry!" Cana yelled to her friends, running faster with them towards the rubble. The smoke that remained from the last attack slowly started to dissipate, revealing Natsu still standing as steam was emitting from the evident burn marks on his right arm, while the scales had disappeared from his body.

"Egh!" he groaned loudly before keeling over onto his knees.

"Natsu!" his girlfriend cried out, rushing over to his aid with Wendy, Happy, and Carla. The healer of the group had her hair turn back into its natural blue color, losing her scales and pink eyes as well while sticking her hands out, unleashing a greenish aura onto the appendage of her comrade. Meanwhile, Erza and Gray emerged from the debris they were flung into, with the former requipping back into her Heart Kreuz attire, while the latter lost the black markings upon his form.

"Our guild…" the demon slayer uttered in disbelief upon seeing the remains of it.

"Relax, Gray," the scarlet haired woman beside him advised, getting his attention, "We've rebuilt it plenty of times before," she noted, walking over to her friends afterwards. The ice wizard's fists just trembled for a moment, but he breathed slowly through his nose, going down to join the others.

"Where'd that guy go?" the blue furred exceed asked, seeing that Akainu was nowhere in sight.

"Hopefully far from here…" his fellow anthropomorphic cat responded with narrowed eyes as she crossed her paws, "He knows about the Omni Force like you said Zeref did…" she mentioned over to the fire dragon slayer, catching his attention as he perked up.

"Yeah…" he responded, standing back up to the surprise of the others, "I get the feeling we're not the only targets…" he mentioned as everyone around him blinked in confusion, wondering what he meant.

"Hey!" a familiar voice cried out, catching their attentions as they saw Pantherlily in his battle form followed by everyone else in the guild, including Gajeel as he had joined up with them.

"Everyone…" Lucy uttered, glad to see them, but was ashamed by the fact that they had failed to save the guild hall from being destroyed.

"Are you all right?" Laxus asked as they all approached the wreckage.

"I think so," the S-class wizard responded with a nod.

"What about the injured?" Wakaba asked, causing the onyx haired man to immediately gasp in remembrance.

"Oh crap, Juvia!" he cried out, turning around as he was about to go look for her.

"I'm fine!" her voice suddenly cried out, catching his attention as he saw her alongside Laki Olietta, Kinana, Macao, and Romeo, as the latter of the group had a makeshift sling over his injured arm.

"Phew…" Gray breathed out of relief, much to the confusion of Natsu as he noticed that his best friend sounded very concerned just a moment ago.

"Hey, ice prick," he chimed in to get him to perk up with a raised eyebrow, "What's the deal with not letting Juvia fight with us?" he questioned while placing his hands at his hips, making him grimace in realization as a small blush spread across his cheeks, "She could've really done a number on that guy!" he pointed out angrily.

"How so?" Cana asked, tilting her head to the side.

"He was a Devil Fruit user like Luffy and Law," Erza replied, catching their attentions, "Therefore, water not only countered his magma based attacks," she continued as she narrowed her eyes, "but hurt him as well," she stated, surprising the guild members.

"So why the hell didn't ya let her fight with us?!" the fire dragon slayer yelled, stomping up to the ice wizard and grasping his necklace.

"Hey, I didn't want her to get hurt, okay?!" he answered, smacking his pal's hand away, "She's still recovering from our fight against the Spriggan Twelve and Zeref, too!" he argued angrily, while the blue haired beauty herself trotted up to them.

"Like I buy that…" the son of Igneel retorted as he folded his arms over his chest, "Lucy and Wendy are just as strong as Juvia, and they fought the guy!" he pointed out angrily, causing him to clench his teeth as they glared at each other. Normally their bickering was usual for their friends, but they all were shocked by how they were fighting now.

"That's enough," Laxus chimed in, getting between the two and pushing them away from each other, "Even if Juvia helped, I don't think the guild would still be in one piece," he explained to the pink haired man, making him look down ashamedly, "That said," he kept going, glaring over at the demon slayer, "if her magic had a huge advantage against the guy, then why didn't you let her fight?" he asked in a menacing tone, causing him to grimace.

"Uh… I…" he tried to reply, glancing to the side nervously.

"My magic has been a little iffy since the war…" the water mage quickly mentioned, grasping her beloved's left wrist in an attempt to defend him, "so I do not know if could've helped after all…" she confessed. Gray's eyes trembled at her coming to his aid, while the guildmaster just let out a breath of air.

"Well, guess we're gonna be pretty busy for a few days…" he muttered, going back over to the others, "Go out and make sure anyone that's injured gets to the infirmary," he advised to his comrades, who all nodded in agreement before most of them ran off.

"How could this have happened…?" Lucy asked, starting to tear up, "Just when we finish one battle, another begins…" she added with a sniffle.

"Don't worry, Luce," her boyfriend reassured, getting her attention, "I'm not letting _this_ fight go to our guild this time," he declared, turning to his exceed, "Happy, get my MPG for me," he told him.

"A-Aye, sir!" he stammered in response, taking off his small knapsack and opening it up, rummaging through it for the device. In the meantime, the demon slayer stared over at the blue haired girl, seeing her left hand lying over her torso.

' _Gray, my love…_ ' he remembered hearing from her moments before the attack had begun, ' _I'm… pregnant…_ ' she had confessed to him, much to his shock as he recalled dropping his glass plate, letting it shatter as it hit the floor. The few plumes of smoke that remained from the rubble began to fade out as he looked up to the sky, hoping that no more harm would potentially come to his unborn child.

 **ENDING**

 **"Way Down We Go" by Kaleo**

 _ **0:00 - 0:18 = Opens with Ben thinking about everything that happened up to this point: getting the Omnitrix and his summer vacation, meeting the other Omni Force members of his squadron one by one and bonding with them, and fighting countless villains together to protect the multiverse.**_

 _ **0:19 - 0:43 = Cuts to Ash at his home in Pallet Town with Mirajane, looking up at the beautiful sky. The scene then shifts to Naruto, who is overlooking the Leaf Village alongside his wife with a small grin on his face. It cuts back to Gingka, who is standing outside of the Mistralton City gym as the stand-in for a pregnant Skyla, who he is thinking about. Finally, the scene goes over to Rex as he's working at Providence with Kuvira, Six, Holiday, and Bobo.**_

 _ **0:44 - 1:07 = The camera pans over to Sunset, who is standing on the roof of Canterlot High at sunset, wondering when Rook will finally propose to her. Elsewhere, Alain is walking along the streets with his girlfriend, holding her hand and smiling happily. They pass by Kyoya and Applejack, who smile in the same manner. The camera shifts over to Luffy, who is sitting on the bow of the Sunny as the wind rushes through his hair, having a stoic expression upon his face while thinking of his future.**_

 _ **1:08 - 1:29 = Camera goes through brief shots of Rook, Hinata, Korra, Natsu, Rainbow, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Sakura, and Star in battle stances before fading to black. Coming out from the darkness are the Marines, with Akainu leading them as his expression shifts into a smirk.**_

 _ **1:30 - 1:57 = Pans over to Law, who stares out the horizon upon his submarine with a neutral look in his eyes. The scene shifts over to Kuvira, who is regretting all of her actions in terms of the Earth Empire she tried to create while still in Providence. The scene goes over to Genos, as he's wondering about how Saitama is doing from the balcony of Omni Force Tower. Lastly, the camera pans over to Kagura and Zoro, standing back-to-back as the former stares at the guild of Mermaid Heel, while the latter is looking over at the Sunny.**_

 _ **1:58 - 2:30 = The scene shifts over to Ben taking a slow trot away from the tower, being joined by his fellow members in the order of when the officially joined his squadron of the team: Ash, Naruto, Gingka, Rex, Rook, Hinata, Korra, Natsu, and Rainbow. Sunset partakes in the same scenario, with her group following her in their order of joining: Alain, Kyoya, Applejack, Luffy, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Sakura, and Star. Law follows suit, having his full squadron follow him: Kuvira, Genos, Kagura, Zoro, Gray, Kirby, Ichigo, Tai, and Zyro.**_

 _ **2:31 - 2:54 = Everyone starts jogging towards the center of Omnitrix City, where a giant MPG portal awaits them. They all stand at the ledge of it before Ben takes a deep breath and jumps, followed by everyone else one by one.**_

 _ **2:55 - 3:05 = Ben closes his eyes, remembering the countless enemies he's defeated alongside his friends before they all arrive in the new universe. There, they see an abundance of dark creatures with bone-like plates over their bodies. Joined by Erza, they partake in battling these evil foes, fighting them off as a group of four watches from afar.**_

 _ **3:06 - 3:34 = The scene cuts back to Ben slowly opening his eyes, lying shirtless in bed with his wife, who is smiling in her sleep. He smiles too, but shifts his expression into a frown as he remembers that there's a bigger battle at hand, getting out of bed...**_

 **END**

 **Holy wow. I have not been this excited about finishing a chapter than I did with this one. Obviously, I always add on with motifs and character developments here and there, like with Garp and Coby for instance. And I know people are going to comment on how odd it seems that Sengoku is against Akainu's ideals, but bear with me.**

 **As for Eon's group, we now have Van Kleiss and Acnologia! Yes, the former was obvious, but the latter was brought about as a different case. In my headcanon of Fairy Tail's ending, Zeref is gone for good, and Acnologia was defeated, but not killed as you see here. However, most of his power was lost from the last battle he had, so he now seeks revenge by going to Eon for power, hence why he has the mechanical arm. He can no longer revert back to his dragonized form for the moment, but he'll be an awesome character down the line. Think Bucky Barnes from the Captain America movies.**

 **Of course, I had to add something involving Luffy since he's the biggest target in this whole story. But I wanted to make that section seem more human in terms of what he's about to become: a father. Yet he hasn't married Twilight and is only now wondering about the future. I wonder if this could be a plot point later on…**

 **And yes, jokes going back to "Real Love", my first M-rated fic. Look, I'm not saying that it was bad by any means, but I could've made it seem like Ben was actually okay with the idea rather than let him get pushed around by Rainbow. That brought up a lot of awkward questions. Oh well!**

 **Finally, the battle at Fairy Tail. Wow. I really wanted to make this feel like a war scenario where everyone was contributing in at least some way. Before you ask, Gildarts is gone again. Yeah, I know, he's a deadbeat again… Secondly, the Juvia being pregnant thing is key for a couple of reasons. One, it gives Gray something to come home to when this is all over. And two, he'll get his butt kicked by Korra when she eventually finds out. ;)**

 **All in all, please leave any comments in the review section, and I'll catch you later!**


	3. TESTING WATERS

**Boy, there sure are bunch of superhero movies on the way. "Spider-Man Homecoming", "Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2", "Justice League", "Thor: Ragnarok", "Wonder Woman", and so on. It's good for me because I get plenty of inspiration from them in terms of future content. That aside though, I'm sure a lot of you want me to continue my work with "Omni Force: WAR".**

 **This chapter may be the last I'm able to produce for the time being considering final exams are looming in May. I've been doing fine this semester, but I would love to close things out with a bang by providing another chapter of this. We're going to be setting up for the big battle looming ahead with a few fights spread out through the multiverse. I'm also going to be pushing a few different ships that some of you may or may not find surprising.**

 **Be on the lookout for a lot of character development here guys! Here's your next chapter!**

 **OMNI FORCE WAR**

Sparks flew throughout a small stadium as two beyblades clashed again and again. A group of boys were gathered on one side, awing the duel with excited smiles as on the other end was Gingka Hagane. He was donning his regular clothes as his trademark scarf and headband adorned his neck and head respectively.

"Pegasus!" he called out, making the silvery top in the trough speed up and slam into the opposing one, sending it flying out in an instant as it clanged against the ground and came to a complete stop seconds later.

"Ah!" the boys all gasped simultaneously, while the beyblade still spinning zoomed up and jumped to its owner, allowing him to catch it in his right hand and make it stop.

"Whoa, that was amazing!" one boy exclaimed, making him perk up to see the scrum of them gathered around the one who had lost, as he was picking up his top.

"A legendary blader's strength is no joke…" another noted, quite stunned by the quick result.

"But I'm glad," the one who had been defeated said, catching the attentions of his friends as they all looked at him in surprise, "Thank you for the battle, mister Hagane!" he yelled in gratitude to shaggy haired man, who grinned after putting his beyblade away. Since the events of the Neo Battle Bladers Tournament, he had decided to stick around in the city to train, especially upon hearing of how his disciple, Zyro Kurogane, had joined the Omni Force. A growl emanated from his stomach as he exited the stadium, making him lightly chuckle with a small blush across his cheeks. He ended up going to his favorite burger restaurant, sitting outside and enjoying a sandwich with fries and a cup of soda.

"Figures I'd find you here," a voice chimed in, catching his attention as he perked up to see Kyoya Tategami there dressed in a grey suit with a black tie and eyeglasses.

"So how's working at TC?" the sword carrier asked after swallowing his food, as his friend had just sat down at the table with him.

"It's been a breeze with Kakeru helping me out," he replied, taking off his spectacles and placing them into his shirt, "Though I'd prefer to not wear this monkey suit all the time…" he admitted as the one before him laughed a little.

"I'm sure with Mackenzie in your life now, that's not too much of a problem…" Gingka pointed out to him.

"Yeah…" he concurred with a grin, "Truth is, AJ likes playing housekeeper and doing the chores," he told him, "Guess she's just used to it after working with her family," he mentioned with a chuckle, causing his rival to do the same.

"It's only been a month though, right?" the redheaded man inquired as he sipped his soda down through its straw, "Can't believe she's already back at work…" he confessed.

"She got back at working the second that baby came out of her," the business owner added, leading to them both laughing together for a moment, "So…" he kept going, "you gonna be out of here again soon?" he guessed to him, changing the subject.

"Probably," he responded while glancing out toward the city streets, "I only came back because of what was going on with the Battle Bladers Tournament," he explained, seeing all the people going about their day happily without a worry, "Now that that's over with… well…" he started to say.

"I getcha'," his teammate interjected before he could finish, "Still think you got time for another rematch?" he questioned, making him perk up in surprise.

"Like as in a 'bey battle' rematch or a 'rematch' rematch?" he asked back, causing him to crack a smirk.

"Whatever you want," he replied, standing up from his seat.

"Well, let's not get that suit of yours all dirtied up," the shaggy haired man joked before throwing away the trash left behind from his meal, getting onto his feet as well.

"So a bey battle it is…" Kyoya uttered, chuckling out of excitement as it had been some time since he and his fellow Omni Force member had last fought.

"AH!" a plethora of voices screamed to make them perk in surprise, seeing smoke billowing from the center of the city.

"Hey, isn't that where…?!" the green haired man started to guess, while Gingka grimaced in realization with widened eyes.

"Come on!" he beckoned quickly, racing off quickly alongside him. The WBBA stadium had smoke billowing out of it as inside, several marine soldiers were surveying the now abandoned area, having destroyed all of the arenas meant for the battles.

"Take your positions!" a certain male voice ordered to them, catching their attentions as they glanced over at a man who was donning a vice admiral coat over his form, "There are three targets that are bound to come here after this," he explained to them, "so be vigilant!" he advised seriously. He was a man with a black mohawk and a moustache, wearing a standard uniform that consisted of a purple and white pinstripe suit with the coat draped over his shoulders. Underneath his coat lied a dark blue shirt and a light blue tie. He was of average height and very well-built, as a katana adorned his right hip.

"Vice Admiral Momonga!" a soldier yelled from the upper seats of the stadium, causing him to look up and see the man using a telescope to survey the outer, "We have two targets closing in!" he stated, "Both male!" he added loudly.

"Just two, huh?" the well-dressed man inquired, narrowing his eyes as he looked towards the entrance. Footsteps were heard as a pair of figures ran into the dark entryway, coming out into the open to be greeted with many clicks of the readied rifles and guns from the combatants there.

"Guess we're right in the thick of it…" one of the arrivals muttered as he took a ready stance.

"Yeah…" the other beside him concurred nervously. The first of the duo was boy with large and spiky black hair with a flaming orange-red highlight. He had big, spiked, black eyebrows and bright blue eyes. In attire, he was wearing an indigo-blue jacket with collars lining at his neck with lime-green zippers on them; along with two circular lime-green details, and spiky grey endings. Along with that, he had a grey shirt with a white belt supported by a lime-green design while having dark-red long skinny-jeans with spiked endings as well. His hands were covered by fingerless gloves, closed into fists as he was enraged by the sight of the stadiums being trashed.

Beside him was another boy who had a rather large size of beige hair with zigzag-like designs throughout. It was so large, covering his whole forehead at least onto his eyes. He had a tanned skin tone and had somewhat curved eyes, with them being colored light-green. He also wore a thin-stringed necklace with a blue triangle as part of it, and a light-red coat with darker-red highlights on it. A white undershirt was underneath it, with a collar and was slightly opened. He bore black, jagged pants, and dark red dress shoes with a light brown accent.

"I take it that you're the ones called Zyro Kurogane, Kyoya Tategami, or Gingka Hagane?" the suited man before them guessed as he trotted forwards, much to their surprise as they gasped lightly, "Well, whatever the case…" he continued, pulling out his sword from its hilt, "you're going to perish at the hands of my men and I," he stated as he aimed the weapon out at them.

"Seriously?" the dark haired beyblader uttered while reaching to grab his beylauncher from his belt.

"What do you want with Zyro and the legendary bladers?!" Shinobu asked in a demanding tone.

"So you're not one of them?" Momonga implied based upon his words, making him blink in surprise. Before he could even say a word, the sound of shotgun blasts rained throughout the arena, causing them to perk up as they saw the bullets coming toward them. Having little time to react, they both attempted to brace themselves until suddenly, green and blue blurs streaked by and struck the oncoming ammo, causing it to burst into pieces.

"Wh-What the?!" one of the soldiers yelped with a stutter upon seeing what happened. The vice admiral let off a scoff, seeing two objects land down in front of the boys. They were both beyblades; one green and one silver and blue.

"Fang Leone and Samurai Pegasus!" the Battle Bladers champion exclaimed in surprise. He then turned to the entrance to see his fellow Omni Force members standing there, with the green haired of the two developing black markings along his right arm all the way up to his right eye.

"Who the hell are these guys?" he asked as the wind started to swirl around his form.

"So all the pirates' allies are here…" the moustache-donning man noted, aiming his weapon towards the redheaded member of the group, "By your face…" he continued, "I assume you're the leader of this band of youngsters against me," he noted, causing him to merely stare back while pulling out his own sword.

"Whatever your deal is," he started to reply, "leave the kids out of it," he demanded, making his future opponent scoff once more before dashing out at him. They clashed their blades together, creating a plethora of sparks as they glared into each other's eyes.

 **OPENING**

 **"XY & Z" by Tomoshisa Sako**

 _ **0:00 – 0:19 = The scene opens with silhouetted close-ups of members of Omni-Force in the following order: Gingka, Rainbow Dash, Ash, Sunset, Rook, Natsu, Naruto, Hinata, Rex, Korra and Ben. Camera zooms out to show all them standing before an MPG portal before all eleven run and jump into the swirling vortex.**_

 _ **"Omni Force" title card fades into view.**_

 _ **0:20 – 0:27 = Surrounded by the endless void of the Multiverse portal, the eleven young adults run through it with Ben leading the way.**_

 _ **0:28 – 0:40 = As they continue running, friends and allies from each member's respective universe pan across in the background (Gwen, Kevin, Max, the Teen Titans, Asami, Tenzin and his family, Six, Doctor Holiday, Bobo, Noah, Serena, Bonnie & Clemont, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Master Makarov, Lady Tsunade, Kakashi Sensei, the young Leaf Village ninja, the Equestrian girls, etc.)**_

 _ **0:41 – 0:45 = The eleven bring their hands together in an "all in fashion"**_

 _ **0:46 – 1:06 = The Omni Force members are then shown doing a few attacks: Rainbow flies threw the air as she activates her Rainbow Drive, then Gingka demonstrates his swordsmanship, Ash uses Lightning Style: Thunder Punch followed by Mega Discharge, Naruto performs Rasengan, while Hinata uses Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, Natsu uses Fire Dragon Roar, shooting fire around him until it engulfs the screen. The fire is bended away by Korra, in her Avatar State before she blasts some air, water, and creates a massive earth column, which Rook lands on before taking aim and firing his Proto-Tool. Rex flies by using his Boogie Pack before forming the Smack Hands and throws a punch, Sunset activates her Phoenix Drive, and Ben pops in, bringing his Biomnitrix gauntlets together and transforms into Atomic-X before the others form a circle around him.**_

 _ **1:07 – 1:22 = Cuts to a shot of Monkey D. Luffy, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Trafalgar Law, Genos, Kagura, Zoro, Erza and Gray together before they each perform their own unique attacks.**_

 _ **1:23 – 1:29 = Rook and Law; a few feet apart, stand face to face, silently staring at each other with cold, neutral expressions.**_

 _ **1:30 – 1:40 = The next shot comes several almost shadowed figures of Marines walking led by Akainu. Omni Force prepare for battle.**_

 _ **1:41 – 2:02 = Rainbow and Smoker are in aerial combat; the Vice Admiral fires a fist, which Rainbow dodges before coming in with a kick to Smoker's head. Ash attacks Sentomaru with a Black Thunder Fist, which the latter narrowly blocks with the broadside of his battle axe but the force behind the blow is enough to send him skidding backwards past Gingka and Momonga, who are both engaged in a fierce sword fight, as are Zoro & Kagura against Fujitora. Sunset in Phoenix Drive is fighting Kizaru, as both are cancelling out each other's light-based attacks. Rex forms Bad Axes and clashes with John Giant's sword, while the rest of Omni Force are fighting off hordes of Pacifistas and marine soldiers. It fades to Ben, Sunset, and Law running towards Akainu, the Marine Admiral has an indifferent expression on his face as he prepares to use his Devil Fruit powers.**_

 _ **2:03 – 2:15 = As the theme song reaches its climax, we see the Omni Force members in a park having a picnic with their families. Finally, the eleven members pose with a giant MPG in the background.**_

 **END OPENING**

 **TESTING WATERS**

"Huh…" Helmeppo breathed as he sat down on the small divan in the infirmary, "I can't believe we were all able to make it out of that mess…" he muttered while standing beside him was Coby.

"Yeah," his friend concurred, glancing around to see the soldiers that were being treated for the minor injuries they suffered from the conflict in the alternate universe they had gone into, "I still can't believe that _even_ Fleet Admiral Akainu was forced to fall back…" he pointed out, closing his hands into fists.

"That was only because the enemies he went up against figured out how to use his weakness as a Devil Fruit user against him, right?" the lieutenant commander inquired to him, catching his attention, "Aside from that," he kept going, "I think our main objective was to let that group know that they're being targeted now," he told him. The captain just glanced down at the floor, remembering the aftermath of his fight with Gajeel, hearing about what he had said.

' _To people like them…_ ' he started to think, ' _is Luffy a hero?_ ' he asked himself, developing a serious expression upon his face.

"I'm gonna go see if Vice Admiral Garp's around," he said, walking off to the surprise of the blonde haired man.

"C-Coby?" he stuttered in confusion, wondering what he was up to as he walked into the halls of headquarters.

' _They may have been allies of Luffy and his friends,_ ' he noted inwardly, ' _but… I don't think they were bad people…_ ' he stated through his thoughts, coming to a stop to look out the windows for a moments. Flocks of seagulls were gliding overhead as many of the seamen were preparing their weapons, being joined by the likes of rear and vice admirals in preparation for the future conflicts to take place in the alternate worlds.

"Huh…" the pink haired man sighed deeply, remembering his mentor's words during the meeting earlier, wondering if their actions were even considered to be just.

"Oh, Coby, was it?" a familiar voice chimed in, making him instantly perk up and turn to see Tsuru there.

"Vice Admiral Tsuru!" he responded with an immediate salute, "Sorry…" he apologized, "I was just thinking about the mission we just had earlier," he said. The old woman just held up her right hand, enticing him to bring his own down.

"I heard you did quite well," she pointed out to him, making him blink in surprise, "Sakazuki rarely makes praises to soldiers," she mentioned, "especially to those who've been in his way before," she added, causing him to look down in shame, recalling the time during the Marineford war where he had ceased all the fighting between the pirates and marines in order to help save most of his fellow combatants who were wounded and injured.

"I… have a question actually…" he admitted to her as she arched an eyebrow, "What do you know about those alternate world people?" he asked curiously.

"So Garp's words got to your head, huh?" the Devil Fruit user guessed in reply as her expression shifted into a slight grin, "Come into my office," she beckoned, turning around and walking off, enticing him to follow. Meanwhile, Akainu was alone in a dark room, having removed his coat and shirts as bandages were wrapped around his chest and left shoulder. Taking off his cap, he took a moment to look at his right hand, which was covered with black burn marks. He remembered feeling the intense heat from Natsu's last attack when they collided their fists, which even burned through his magma-covered extremity. He began wrapping bandages around it slowly, maintaining his poise as he stood up, noticing a familiar figure within the area as it turned out to be Eon.

"You underestimated them…" he noted while walking forwards, "Now they know your weakness along with those of the other strong members of the Navy," he pointed out as he grinned evilly. The fleet admiral merely stood up from his seat and said nothing, tying the bandages together over his hand.

"You have more of those chips?" he inquired, causing the time walker to chuckle as he reached into his coat.

"But of course," he responded as he pulled out two microchip-like devices with his right hand, "These are just as hard to reproduce as the MPGs," he mentioned, handing them off to the Magma-Magma user, "so don't expect so many to come out for you right away," he advised to him.

"This is enough for now," he reassured clutching the contraptions within his hand, "I've already got the three you've given me put to good use," he stated, causing the mastermind to shift his smile into a frown.

"You think by going from universe to universe means you have the advantage?" he implied based on his words, making him arch an eyebrow, "You've seen what they could do to your men and even yourself…" he muttered as he turned around, "The Omni Force can't be defeated by scattering your forces across the multiverse to find them," he explained, "Even your acclaimed Vice Admirals will be defeated at their hand," he pointed out while turning around to see him developing a stern look on his face.

"What are you suggesting that I do?" he asked with an intimidating glare.

"Fight the virus at its heart to cripple it," his ally responded vaguely as he pulled out his portal creating device, "Whatever you plan to do from here on out should center on the founder of the Omni Force itself," he told him, "Ben Tennyson," he said, making him narrow his eyes in suspicion, "By attacking Fairy Tail and those other universes, you're alerting him to gather all available members into one place," he explained further.

"His world…" he realized, glancing at the devices in his hand.

"Precisely," the pale skinned man replied, closing his left extremity into a fist, "Destroying Fairy Tail was meant to be an initial message that a new enemy has come across the Omni Force," he pointed out, "And it's one that has the same capability to travel to alternate worlds as they do…" he finished, laughing evilly afterwards.

"Hm…" Sakazuki hummed as he looked at the devices, trying to devise a plan for himself.

"So these are the people we've been seeing with the Straw Hats…" Coby noted as he was surveying the pictures of the people upon the desk of Tsuru's office.

"I've only met one of them in person," the vice admiral pointed out to him as she shoved one of the many images up to him, "This woman right here," she said as on the flyer was Sunset.

"Ah!" the captain gasped, taking the piece of paper into his hands, "I know her!" he exclaimed as he looked at it closely, "She was there during the incident on Hand Island with Commodore Bilic!" he mentioned, causing the old woman before him to perk up slightly.

"So she was there as well…" she realized, narrowing her eyes.

"She's incredibly strong, too…" the pink haired man remembered as a drop of sweat rolled down from his head, "She destroyed a cannonball with just one attack…" he told her, starting to recall a time when he had interacted with her.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _You seem like a pretty nice girl," the specs-wearing man pointed out to catch the attention of the Equestrian magic user, "so why are you with Luffy and the others?" he asked her. She let off a grin as she chuckled a little._

" _I might not be a pirate," she began, "but I can call him a friend," she admitted proudly as the wind waved through her long hair, "He's a person I know I can trust," she added, causing the former chore boy to blink in surprise._

" _You're right," he agreed while nodding, "If you can, let him know that I'm trying my best to keep up with him," he said._

" _Sure!" she replied, jogging off towards the edge of the base before coming to a stop, turning around, "It was Coby, right?" she inquired to him._

" _Yeah," he answered simply, making her smile. She then activated her power, gaining amber skin with pony ears and a long ponytail, followed by forming golden energy wings that appeared just behind her back. She flew up from the marine outpost, letting off a wave as the man below smiled._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"She's an interesting girl, all right…" Tsuru confessed as she folded her arms over her chest, "It's only rumor, but she's taken on the likes of Vergo in Punk Hazard and a few members of the Donquixote family," she explained, remembering the reports she had read, "When I met with her in Dressrosa," she continued, "she was a lot different than what I had expected," she stated while closing her eyes to reminisce, "Her kindness and empathy were quite odd for someone who admitted to helping take down Doflamingo and his subordinates," she told him, "That said," she kept going, "if she's as powerful as we've heard," she continued while donning a stoic expression, "then we can't take her lightly," she finished.

"Yeah," the captain agreed, setting the picture down just as the door slid open.

"Oh, Coby!" a familiar voice chimed in, making him turn to see Garp standing with a bag of cookies in his left hand.

"Vice Admiral Garp," he responded, immediately standing up and turning around to salute him.

"At ease," he said, holding up his free hand in a placating manner, causing him to quickly put his own down, "I ran into Helmeppo earlier and heard that you were lookin' for me," he noted to him.

"Yes sir," he replied as he put his hands at their respective sides, "I was going to ask if there's any other word on Fleet Admiral Akainu's plan and how he's doing after that mission…" he explained.

"Ah, he's fine," his mentor replied, chomping a couple of cookies with his teeth, "A Logia type like him won't get beat so easily by just anyone," he mentioned, swallowing his food as crumbs were apparent on his face, "He assigned a few squadrons to head out to those other worlds and either capture or kill those allies of the Straw Hats," he added as the pink haired man before him gasped lightly, "but I doubt we'll actually get anyone after what happened on the first mission…" he admitted, letting off a chuckle.

"How many have been sent out?" his pupil asked.

"Three so far," the old man responded as he bit into another cookie, "I think Sakazuki's planning on sending out maybe one more eventually," he noted.

' _I wonder if that anonymous source is telling him where to go…_ ' he said to himself.

"Garp," Tsuru chimed in, catching his attention along with his student's, "would you mind _not_ getting crumbs all over the floor of my office?" she questioned rhetorically in a stern tone, making him slightly grimace.

"Eh, heh…" he laughed nervously, "Well, I better get going…" he realized, sliding the door open and exiting.

"What a fool," the wise woman at the desk muttered while folding her arms over her chest, "I can't believe you have that man as a mentor…" she mentioned with a sigh, catching the young marine's attention.

"That may be," he began to reply, glancing "but he's still the reason I'm getting stronger in order to move forward," he stated proudly, clenching his fists tightly, "I promise that I won't let you down, ma'am," he added to the vice admiral, causing her to crack a grin.

"I guess you can learn something from a fool once in a while," she admitted as the wind sailed over the sea before the island.

 **X**

"Huh…" a bored Star Butterfly breathed tiredly as she lied on her bed back in her temporary home on Earth with the Diaz family. It had only been a few years, but she had returned thanks to her friends on the Omni Force helping her to defeat her greatest enemy, thus allowing her to reunite with the person she had seen as her best friend for so long.

"Hey Star, I made nachos!" a familiar voice cried out, causing her to perk up only slightly to see someone open the door. It was a teenage boy who coming up to her, being at medium height with a slender build, tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek. He wore a light gray shirt, a red hoodie jacket, dark gray skinny jeans, and olive and white sneakers. In his hands was a plate of steaming nachos drenched with hot, melted cheese.

"Oh, that's great, Marco," she responded before turning away for the moment, glancing out the window. He blinked in surprise at her reaction, knowing how she'd usually be excited to eat the delectable snack.

"Is… something wrong?" he asked, setting the platter of cheesy treats down to go over and sit on the bed beside her.

"Well… aside from being bored to death…" she began as she lied back down onto the plush surface of her divan, "I've been thinking a lot about what everyone went through in that whole war in Sting and Rogue's world…" she admitted, taking hold of her wand that lied upon the dresser near her.

"And that's where you got that nasty scar…" the teenage boy pointed out, glancing at her torso.

"Er…" she grunted with a grimace, lifting up the upper part of her sky blue dress to reveal the rather large mark across her left hip stretched out to her stomach, "It's hurts to even remember it…" she muttered as she placed her right hand upon it, clenching her teeth tightly, "That weird bearded lady got me only once and I just couldn't stand the pain…" she added, pulling her top back down to avoid anything embarrassing being revealed to her best friend.

"That… doesn't sound like why you're looking so glum…" he mentioned, causing her to sigh deeply.

"Marco, how did you feel when I gave up my wand to save you that time?" she asked him, surprising him slightly as his eyes widened.

"Oh boy…" he breathed out, glancing away for a moment, "This is like the time you asked me if you did the right thing after destroying the wand…" he noted with a small chuckle, which he instantly regretted as he saw the somber look in her eyes, "Well… when you did do that for the first time…" he started to say, "I thought you lost your magic for good…" he confessed, clutching the bedsheets tightly, "And I kept thinking about how you couldn't do any of the cool stuff you did and all that…" he mentioned, looking at her, "So… I felt… pathetic being unable to do anything for you at the time…" he finished, taking a deep breath through his nose before letting it out from his mouth.

"That's… the same way I felt," Star responded, catching his attention as he instantly perked up and looked over at her, "I didn't tell you too much about this because… it was a lot more painful for me… from an emotional standpoint…" she said while looking at her family heirloom.

"Star?" her hoodie-wearing pal uttered in confusion, wondering what she was talking about.

"During one of those fights," she began, "I saw someone save my life and another's by using up all the magic she had… and losing it for good…" she explained, causing the teen beside her to gasp lightly, "Seeing that and not being able to do anything to help… just… hurt…" she stated, tearing up a little.

"So that's why, huh?" her brunette haired friend realized, seeing her wipe her eyes with her right hand and let out a small sniffle, "Yeah, it sucks that you weren't able to do anything," he agreed, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner, "but whoever that girl was trying to save you," he kept going, smiling at her, "she did it because she wanted to for you and that other person," he told her as she perked up slightly and looked at him.

"Thanks, Marco," she replied in gratitude, embracing him happily, "You always do know what to say when times are tough…" she mentioned, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"Glad I could help," he responded before letting her go, "So…" he kept going, getting up from the bed to grab the plate of cheesy nachos on the table, "how was that wedding you went to a while ago?" he asked out of curiosity, coming back over.

"Oh, amazing~!" the princess answered gleefully with a wave of her hands, "I'm sorry for not inviting you to it…" she apologized in a sheepish tone, "I kinda thought weddings weren't your thing," she admitted as he sat back down next to her.

"Nah, it's cool," he reassured, taking a chip from the platter and chomping down on it with his teeth, "Seems like everybody's reaching that age these days," he noted while chewing his snack.

"Except for us," the blonde haired girl beside him joked as she ate her own handful of nachos, "How are things with you and Jackie by the way?" she asked while chewing, causing him to perk up and sigh deeply.

"It's… complicated…" he replied somberly, lying down onto the bed again.

"Oh…" Star uttered worriedly, "Did you two…?" she started to guess in a nervous tone.

"No, we didn't break up," her best friend reassured, "Like I said, it's just… complicated to explain…" he told her, "While we were going out to get you back from Mewni that time, she-" All of a sudden, the sound of a huge blast interjected his sentence as he and the girl beside him flinched and shut their eyes, opening them back to see the looks of shock on their faces. "What was that?" the former of the two asked, going over to the window to look outside, "Uh… Star?" he said, pointing as she came over to his side. She gasped to see the large platoon of men donning uniforms that consisted of a white short-sleeved shirt emblazoned with an emblem of a simplified seagull with "MARINE" underneath it on the back, a blue neckerchief, dark blue trousers, and a baseball cap with "MARINE" across the front.

"What the heck?" the princess blurted out in complete surprise, tilting her head to the side.

"Those aren't the Marines I'm familiar with…" Marco mentioned, taking into account that several people appeared to be running away from them, "We should get down there," he advised quickly, turning around and hurrying out the door. Looking back at the oncoming army one last time, the heart-cheeked girl developed a serious expression on her face, grabbing her wand and hurrying outside.

"We're almost there, men!" the voice of a man leading the group of soldiers along the Echo Creek streets with a towering presence, "Remember, this target has been said to be tenacious with her abilities!" he mentioned.

"Yes sir!" they all responded with salutes. The one before them all was wearing a gray metal mask with fourteen eye holes and a pair of horns that were angular and included ridges. His long orange hair fell to the front of his chest and the rest of it could be seen going down his back. He wore a double-breasted suit with a blue shirt and black tie, a military overcoat draped over his shoulders, and a chain around the neck area. Just as they approached the household, both the hoodie wearing teen and his blonde haired best friend ran outside from the front door, only to be greeted by the sound of rifles clicking, widening their eyes to see several getting aimed at them.

"Okay, maybe this was a bad idea…" the former of the two that exited the house admitted, appearing quite panicked. However, the girl beside him kept her countenance stoic, spinning her armament around as its head glowed a bright pink.

"What are you people doing here?" she asked while glaring at them, confusing the one beside her as it sounded like she was familiar with.

"You're the girl…" Bastille uttered, pulling out a large zanbato with a design similar to a cleaver from within his coat, readying it in his right hand, "Get into position," he ordered to the men behind him, enticing them to all ready their weapons, whether they were guns or swords.

"Uh…" the teenage boy uttered out of fright, sweating profusely. Suddenly though, his pal jumped out in front of him, getting into a ready stance.

"Marco, get back inside," she advised quickly, narrowing her eyes onto her future foes, "I'll handle this," she declared before unleashing a beam of pink light which separated into several rays that hit most of the army in front of them, while the vice admiral managed to duck away just in time, turning to see the stricken soldiers.

"You pirate-loving scum!" he shouted angrily, much to the confusion of the princess as she arched an eyebrow, "Prepare to die!" he roared, lunging out at her. She immediately used both of her hands to grasp the hilt of her armament and extend it out into a staff, using it to block her foe's blade.

"Ergh!" she grunted, feeling her feet sliding back slightly as the one before her cracked an evil grin.

"HIYAH!" the brunette haired teen cried out before delivering a karate chop from his right hand to the torso of the masked man, making him grimace as he stumbled back slightly.

"FIRE!" he commanded loudly. The group of soldiers still standing all readied their rifles, launching the bullets from them toward their enemies.

" _ **Shining Star Shield!**_ " Star exclaimed, sticking the hilt of her wand into the ground and forming a yellow energy barrier in the shape of a five-pointed star in front of both her and her best friend, protecting them from the oncoming ammo as all of the shots deflected off of it. The makeshift shield then went down, allowing the two there to charge out at their foes, letting out battle cries.

 **X**

"So Kuvira's pregnant?!" the excited voice of a man questioned inside a restaurant, causing most of the patrons inside to turn their heads in surprise and see a group of four chatting away in a booth, with one of the people there being Korra. She was with her friends, Bolin, Mako, and Asami, as they were all smiling upon hearing the news from her.

"That's great!" the Future Industries owner said excitedly, "Bet it was quite the coincidence since she was the one who caught the bouquet…" she pointed out with a smirk.

"Still, it's weird how pretty much _everyone's_ getting together these days," the detective chimed in, while the Avatar was leaning into her seat, appearing to be staring off into space.

"Yeah," his brother agreed as he was drinking a glass of soda through a straw, "I haven't even gone out with Opal for more than a few months since all these crises we've been having," he admitted before letting out a small burp, covering his mouth with an embarrassed expression.

"That said, we might as well use this peaceful time wisely," his elder sibling joked, "Next thing you know, there's gonna be another problem here," he mentioned while chuckling, "right, Korra?" he inquired to her, only to be surprised to see her lying against the tabletop with her seemingly frustrated expression.

"Uh, Korra?" her girlfriend chimed in, having noticed her face as well, "What's up?" she asked, catching her attention as she perked up.

"Oh, nothing…" she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest as she sat back up and glanced off to the side.

"Huh…" the beauteous woman sighed in realization, "Is this about Gray again?" she inquired, causing her to puff out her cheeks in embarrassment as they started to turn red.

"No…" she claimed in response, not even looking at her as she frowned.

"Wait, Gray?" Bolin chimed in, arching an eyebrow, "Isn't he the guy you said really ticked you off during that war you were in?" he questioned as the South Pole native clenched her fists.

"Korra, it's been months since then," Asami reprimanded in a serious tone, "I'm sure whatever he did can just be put in the past-"

"I can't," she suddenly interjected, much to the surprise of her friends as they all blinked, "He… was going to give up everything to save everyone…" she explained, resting her head against the table with a despondent look in her eyes, "I'm just so mad… that he thought he could fix everything all by myself… by making us forget him…" she confessed as the ones around her all developed worried looks on their faces.

"Korra…" the Future Industries owner uttered, trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, what happened?" Mako questioned as he looked very perplexed like his little brother.

"During that war Korra was in, that Gray guy almost sacrificed himself and would've made everyone that knew him forget he ever existed," the beauteous woman explained in reply, while the Avatar's frown grew deeper, "He got stopped in time… but…" she tried to say, only to stop as she saw the short haired woman lift her head back up.

"You're right, Asami," she concurred, making her perk up in surprise, "I just gotta let it go," she stated while starting to develop a small smile.

"You think she's mad because the guy's dating one of her best friends?" the earthbender asked in a whisper to his sibling.

"Bro, shh!" he shushed back as a response, not wanting to create another discussion regarding the ice wizard. All of a sudden, the lights in the restaurant began flickering on and off, causing a bunch of the patrons inside to start chattering worriedly.

"Okay, this is a little weird…" the Omni Force member admitted as she narrowed her eyes.

"I saw a bit of construction a few blocks down," the rookie officer at the table pointed out after finishing his soda, "Maybe somebody tripped a power wire by accident," he suggested. The lights went out completely after his sentence, followed by people slowly going into a panic as they sounded quite concerned. Without any warning, a loud boom echoed to make the building shake, causing some women to actually yelp in surprise.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a power trip…" Mako noted with narrowed eyes. Standing up from her seat, Korra hurriedly made her way out the door, only to find several citizens running away from the downtown area. She looked over to where they were coming from, seeing several plumes of black smoke billowing into the sky.

"Korra!" the voice of her girlfriend called out, catching her attention as she saw her and the others coming out of the restaurant, widening their eyes to see the dark veils going up into the sky.

"Okay, that's not good…" Bolin bluntly admitted as he slouched down in disbelief. Just then, the group felt the ground shake beneath them, yelping in surprise before the Avatar looked out and gasped at the sight. Stomping toward them was an enormous man with a bear-like appearance, having a hat that featured a pair of rounded ears, and, along with the light grey fabric of his pants, was covered in brown spots. His jacket contained a large white design reminiscent of a target cross-hair and there were several white paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat. He also had a long, protruding chin.

"Wh-What is that?!" Asami stuttered in a panicked tone, trembling at the sight.

"There are more…" the detective pointed out while narrowing his eyes, causing the other two beside him to cringe in fright as they saw more of the exact same men coming out from the black clouds of smoke.

"Those can't be humans…" the Omni Force member noted as she took a ready stance, "Call Raiko and get him to evacuate the shopping district!" she advised to her friends before running off in an instant, "We can't let anyone get caught in the crossfire!" she shouted, continuing to go.

"Korra!" the Future Industries owner screamed out worriedly.

"You heard her," the firebender chimed in as both he and his brother stepped in front of the beauteous girl and prepared themselves, "You get help, and we'll handle this for now," he declared.

"Yeah," his sibling agreed with a smirk, rushing out toward the giants with him.

"Guys…" their female friend uttered, developing a serious expression on her face before running off in the opposite direction. The inhuman creatures opened their mouths, letting them glow a bright yellow before firing several laser beams toward their oncoming enemies.

"Whoa!" the South Pole native yelped as she narrowly dodged one, seeing it strike the pavement in a burst of smoke. Realizing that they were likely the perpetrators of the downtown destruction, she growled angrily, jumping up and slamming her fists against the earth. It shattered, surging towards the trio of cyborgs before they were enveloped in a plume of dust. Overlooking the scene from afar atop a building was a large man with a stocky build similar to that of a sumo wrestler. He had a large scar that extended from his left eye to the left corner of his mouth. His outfit consisted of a shirt that resembled a giant brown bib or apron with an emblem on the front, and a large red and white rope. A tattoo of the kanji "battle" was upon his left shoulder. Hoisting a huge, two-edged axe over his shoulders, which were covered by a Marine coat as he watched the conflict continue, seeing fire, rocks, and air blasting all throughout the area, while smoke kept on filling the sky.

"Heh," he chuckled with a smirk, "So the target's been found, huh?" he guessed, tightening the grip he had on his weapon.

 **X**

"Ah…" Ben yawned as he arose from the covers of his bed, being shirtless. The glare of the sunlight caught his eyes and made him flinch. He noticed that the sun itself was high in the sky already, realizing that it was already late in the morning. "Aw… great…" he groaned, not wanting a late start to his morning.

"Finally up, babe?" a familiar voice inquired, catching his attention as he glanced over to see his wife arise from the comforter, completely topless as she turned to face him with a sly look in her eyes while only having a pair of light blue panties over her form, "You really outdid yourself last night…" she mentioned in a seductive tone as she leaned her head in towards his, causing him to chuckle.

"You're the one who convinced me to do this," he pointed out while touching his forehead against hers, "But I gotta say," he continued while grinning, "I never knew how much I missed doing something like that with you," he confessed, causing her to blush slightly before she giggled happily.

"So… are you gonna kiss me already?" she questioned with a raise of her right eyebrow, puckering her lips.

"Let me brush my teeth first, sweetheart," he responded as he got out of the bed, revealing that he was wearing a pair of green boxers. Rainbow puffed out her cheeks in frustration, seeing him go off into the bathroom and turn the faucet to the sink, letting cold water rush out. As she looked on, she placed her left hand over her chest, sighing lovingly. She had always been smitten with her husband ever since they had first kissed as teenagers years ago, but now she loved him because of who he was and what he meant to her.

"You really are something, babe…" she said quietly so that he wouldn't hear.

"Ben, are you in here?!" a voice suddenly shouted as the automatic door slid open to reveal Rook Blonko donning his Plumber uniform, holding a tablet in his hands.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the rainbow haired woman shrieked out of embarrassment as she blushed a mad red, quickly pulling the covers up over her partially naked form, "Rook, what the hell?!" she shouted angrily.

"Oh, hello Rainbow," he greeted, not understanding what had just happened, "How are you?" he asked innocently. She just glared at him angrily, causing him to blink in surprise before his face flushed in realization. "Oh, I am truly sorry…" he apologized immediately, glancing off to the side, "Uh, do you happen to know where Ben is?" he asked to avoid any more embarrassment for his female teammate.

"Right here, partner," the Biomnitrix bearer answered as he walked back into the bedroom, having a toothbrush in his mouth as he came over, "What's going on?" he asked. The Revonnahgander took notice of his unready appearance, including that of his friend's wife.

"I assume you do not already know what has happened," he pointed out, causing the Omni Force leader to arch an eyebrow, while the athletic woman grabbed a black tank top from the dresser and put it on.

"What?" he uttered in confusion, "What happened?" he questioned in concern as the female in the room stood up from the bed.

"Fairy Tail was attacked this morning," the Magister replied, causing both of them to gasp in shock.

"Is everyone okay?!" the Canterlot High graduate immediately asked afterwards as her husband's eyes were widened out of shock.

"Fortunately, yes," the alien responded, making them sigh out of relief, "Unfortunately," he continued as they perked up, "there was more to this attack…" he told them, taking out his MPG from one of the pouches at his belt. After pressing its center to make the holographic screen appear, he tapped a few icons before the image of Natsu appeared over the device.

" _Guys, the guild just got attacked,_ " his voice began to say through the recording, " _We're all okay, but the guy who did this is the real problem,_ " he explained, causing the married couple to narrow their eyes and glance at each other worriedly, " _Me, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy went up against the bastard all by ourselves and we barely put a scratch on him,_ " he stated, " _This guy could make his whole body turn into magma and was pretty much invincible against any of our attacks,_ " he added as the ones listening for the first time blinked in surprise, " _In fact, the only time we got a good hit on the guy was when Erza used water swords on him,_ " he mentioned.

"Water?" Rainbow uttered after hearing his words, "That sounds like someone from Luffy's world…" she pointed out to the others, making them narrow their eyes in suspicion before listening on to the report.

" _The guy took down the guild all by himself…_ " the dragon slayer continued as his expression turned into a snarl, " _He knew that we were friends with pirates and came after me and Gray, saying he wanted to bring us to justice…_ " he explained, " _If any of you guys know what's going on, let everybody else know, too,_ " he advised seriously, " _I don't want anyone else getting hurt by guys like that,_ " he stated. The transmission ended as the hologram disappeared, with silence filling the air as the three in the room glanced at each other nervously.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Ben admitted as he closed his hands into fists, "Was this message sent to everyone?" he asked his partner.

"Yes," he replied, "but we have yet to hear any word from anyone else on mysterious people appearing in their universes," he told him as he reached into a drawer to put on a black shirt and brown khakis.

"Let's get in touch with the others and figure out what to do from there," he requested, having a very serious expression upon his face as he walked out of the room with the Revonnahgander. Meanwhile, his wife's eyes shook with fright, shocked to know that the guild had been destroyed, even with its strongest members there to protect it.

 **X**

"Huh…" Gray breathed out from the untouched basement of the destroyed edifice. He was shivering upon remembering the words of his secret lover, now frightened by the possibility that she could have been killed while carrying his child.

"Gray, my love?" her voice suddenly chimed in, causing him to instantly perk to see her standing behind him.

"Juvia…" he uttered, turning himself away, "I'm such a damn idiot…!" he muttered, trembling as he clenched his teeth together.

"Gray, I am not mad about being the one to bear our first child now…" the water mage reassured as she went up to him, "but I feel like we should-"

"We can't tell anyone!" he shouted in interjection, making her flinch as she took a step back, "Sorry…" he apologized, closing his hands into fists, "It's just… if anyone finds out I got you pregnant outta nowhere," he kept going, "people are gonna freak out…" he said while rubbing the back of his head nervously, "I've wanted to make amends with you ever since all that crap during the war," he added honestly, causing her to lightly gasp out of astonishment, "but now I just-!" Before he could say another word, the blue haired beauty grabbed him from behind and spun him around, kissing him on the lips while holding her beloved's cheeks in her hands. She removed herself from him just a few moments afterwards, seeing his eyes trembling as his face was a light pink.

"I am more than happy to be the one to bear our first child, my darling!" she exclaimed to him in whisper, while tears of joy were welling up in her eyes, "That enchanting evening we spent together after Mirajane's wedding…" she recalled, blushing a bright red, "It made me the happiest woman in this world…" she stated, sniffling a little as she wiped her eyes, "so to be pregnant with our child makes me all the more so," she finished, embracing him warmly.

"Juvia…" he uttered, hugging her back as he wrapped his arms over her form, "How am I gonna tell everyone though?" he asked, "Hell, when they find out after today, Erza's gonna-" He was interrupted as his secret lover placed her left index finger onto his lips, silencing him.

"We'll cross that bridge together when you're ready, darling," she told him in a reassuring tone, "Right now, I think we have a greater concern…" she noted, developing a concerned expression as glanced at the faint light coming from the stairway to what remained of the guild.

"Shoobie-do-ba~…" Gajeel sang as he strummed the strings of his guitar while sitting on a bench with Levy beside him. Natsu and Erza had been bandaged up from the earlier conflict, while Wendy was currently tending to Romeo, whose arm was now in a cast as she expelled a greenish aura onto it.

"I don't think the guild's looked this bad since what happened with Phantom…" Elfman pointed out as he folded his arms over his chest, looking at the damage.

"You're such a dolt," Evergreen responded, catching his attention as he saw her approach him, "It's obvious that the worst destruction this guild's ever experienced was from Tartaros," she noted as she put her hands at her hips.

"It doesn't matter how much the guild got wrecked compared to the past," Laxus chimed in as he looked around to survey the damage himself, "Hey, Natsu!" he called out, causing the fire dragon slayer to perk up as he saw him approach, "Did anyone get back to you yet on those guys?" he asked him.

"Nope," he replied, reaching over to grab his MPG, "I said everything that I could about what happened, too…" he mentioned, growling in frustration.

"Easy, Natsu…" Lucy advised, going over to his side and wrapping her arms around him, "We need to be patient for now," she told him, making him become silent as he clenched his right fist tightly.

"Hm…" Carla hummed as her eyes were closed, "Perhaps all of the Omni Force's members are being attacked by those brutes…" she said, causing the blue furred exceed to gasp in fright.

"That could mean all of our friends are in trouble!" he shrieked frightfully, placing his paws onto his cheeks.

"I doubt that," Lily chimed in, getting the attentions of his fellow anthropomorphic cats, "They would likely notify us of an attack just as Natsu did," he explained to them.

"And it ain't like those bastards were all that tough either," his partner chimed in as he was tuning his instrument, "The only real threat was that magma bastard who blew up the place…" he mentioned, narrowing his eyes.

"That's true," Erza agreed, placing her right hand onto her chin, "You said most of them were just ordinary soldiers, correct?" she asked.

"Yes," Freed answered, "I think there were only two or three men that proved somewhat troublesome…" he added, glancing off to the side in thought.

"La-la-la~…" Gajeel sang again, strumming the guitar strings.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?" his girlfriend asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Trying to get a song together," he answered, adjusting his hold on the instrument as he tried to find the right melody.

"Did you lose a bet with someone?" the script mage guessed with a cheeky grin, but was surprised to see him sigh deeply.

"I'm doin' it for the guy who saved my life and gave me another chance with you," he told her, astonishing her slightly as she realized what he was talking about. Just then, they heard the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs to the basement, seeing both Gray and Juvia walking up. Natsu snarled at the former, while Lucy and Happy glared at him. He instantly grimaced, but was reluctant to say anything about himself and his secret lover.

"Uh, guys… I…" he tried to say, rubbing the back of his head nervously. However, something in his pants suddenly began to vibrate, catching his attention as he looked down and grabbed his MPG out from them, seeing it glow a bright green.

"Who's calling, Gray?" the requip wizard asked, noticing the light from afar.

"Not sure…" he answered, pressing the center of the device with his right thumb, "Wasn't Natsu the one who sent that message out to everyone?" he questioned before seeing the image of a certain figure appear over the contraption. To his surprise, it turned out to be Law, who appeared to have a panicked and angered expression upon his face.

" _Tell me that Dragneel's joking!_ " he immediately shouted, causing his teammate to flinch out of shock.

"Whoa Law, easy…" he responded in a pleading tone, "You got his message, right?" he inquired.

" _Look, if what he said is true,_ " he started to reply in an ominous tone, catching the attentions of the other guild members as they gathered around the ice mage, " _then we're all gonna be in some deep shit…_ " he told them, causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, chiming into the conversation.

"Do you know who attacked us?" Lucy questioned as she came over.

" _Akainu's a Fleet Admiral for the Navy,_ " the captain of the Heart Pirates responded upon hearing the questions, narrowing his eyes, " _and he's a Devil Fruit user,_ " he mentioned to them.

"I see…" the scarlet haired woman uttered in realization, remembering when she and her comrades had fought the man earlier, "That was why he was harmed by our water-based attacks," she stated, crossing her arms.

"Wait," Wendy chimed in, making the others perk up, "if that's a Devil Fruit user," she continued, developing a frightened look upon her face, "doesn't that mean…?" she started to guess.

" _Yeah, he's from my universe,_ " the infamous Surgeon of Death answered for her, causing everyone to gasp in complete astonishment.

"No way…" Happy uttered, evidently scared.

"But that would mean he traveled to this world by some method…" Carla pointed out, trying to think.

" _I don't know how he got there,_ " Law's voice noted as the group kept their focus onto him, " _but I do know that the Omni Force is gonna be in a lot of trouble with the Navy targeting us…_ " he finished. His hologram than disappeared from the device, ending the transmission as an eerie silence filled the air. Natsu clenched his fists tightly, keeping a stoic expression as he looked out at the blue sky now free of any smoke.

 **X**

"Why'd you wanna see me, Sakazuki?" a disgruntled Smoker asked while sitting on the left couch in the Magma-Magma user's office, smoking a pair of cigars.

"We've learned that the leader of the Straw Hat allies lies in his universe with two others," the man at the desk replied, sliding up a few slips of paper across the tabletop, enticing the vice admiral to get up and take a look at them.

"This from that 'source' you were talkin' about?" he inquired to him, only to receive a glare in response, "Right…" he grumbled, letting his eyes scan the paper, "So you want me and the G-5 to get this guy?" he implied from looking at the report.

"Yes," Akainu answered, "However, I want you and your unit to confirm that the target is at the location," he explained before grasping something upon his desk, tossing it to him and allowing him to catch it in his hand, "That is the device you will use to contact us once you've found him," he finished as the white haired man opened his hand to see the chip-like device in it.

"Heh," he chuckled, "If this means I can get my hands on Straw Hat," he kept going, closing his extremity into a fist, "then I'll be glad to," he declared with a fierceness showing in his eyes.

 **ENDING**

 **"Way Down We Go" by Kaleo**

 _ **0:00 - 0:18 = Opens with Ben thinking about everything that happened up to this point: getting the Omnitrix and his summer vacation, meeting the other Omni Force members of his squadron one by one and bonding with them, and fighting countless villains together to protect the multiverse.**_

 _ **0:19 - 0:43 = Cuts to Ash at his home in Pallet Town with Mirajane, looking up at the beautiful sky. The scene then shifts to Naruto, who is overlooking the Leaf Village alongside his wife with a small grin on his face. It cuts back to Gingka, who is standing outside of the Mistralton City gym as the stand-in for a pregnant Skyla, who he is thinking about. Finally, the scene goes over to Rex as he's working at Providence with Kuvira, Six, Holiday, and Bobo.**_

 _ **0:44 - 1:07 = The camera pans over to Sunset, who is standing on the roof of Canterlot High at sunset, wondering when Rook will finally propose to her. Elsewhere, Alain is walking along the streets with his girlfriend, holding her hand and smiling happily. They pass by Kyoya and Applejack, who smile in the same manner. The camera shifts over to Luffy, who is sitting on the bow of the Sunny as the wind rushes through his hair, having a stoic expression upon his face while thinking of his future.**_

 _ **1:08 - 1:29 = Camera goes through brief shots of Rook, Hinata, Korra, Natsu, Rainbow, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Sakura, and Star in battle stances before fading to black. Coming out from the darkness are the Marines, with Akainu leading them as his expression shifts into a smirk.**_

 _ **1:30 - 1:57 = Pans over to Law, who stares out the horizon upon his submarine with a neutral look in his eyes. The scene shifts over to Kuvira, who is regretting all of her actions in terms of the Earth Empire she tried to create while still in Providence. The scene goes over to Genos, as he's wondering about how Saitama is doing from the balcony of Omni Force Tower. Lastly, the camera pans over to Kagura and Zoro, standing back-to-back as the former stares at the guild of Mermaid Heel, while the latter is looking over at the Sunny.**_

 _ **1:58 - 2:30 = The scene shifts over to Ben taking a slow trot away from the tower, being joined by his fellow members in the order of when the officially joined his squadron of the team: Ash, Naruto, Gingka, Rex, Rook, Hinata, Korra, Natsu, and Rainbow. Sunset partakes in the same scenario, with her group following her in their order of joining: Alain, Kyoya, Applejack, Luffy, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Sakura, and Star. Law follows suit, having his full squadron follow him: Kuvira, Genos, Kagura, Zoro, Gray, Kirby, Ichigo, Tai, and Zyro.**_

 _ **2:31 - 2:54 = Everyone starts jogging towards the center of Omnitrix City, where a giant MPG portal awaits them. They all stand at the ledge of it before Ben takes a deep breath and jumps, followed by everyone else one by one.**_

 _ **2:55 - 3:05 = Ben closes his eyes, remembering the countless enemies he's defeated alongside his friends before they all arrive in the new universe. There, they see an abundance of dark creatures with bone-like plates over their bodies. Joined by Erza, they partake in battling these evil foes, fighting them off as a group of four watches from afar.**_

 _ **3:06 - 3:34 = The scene cuts back to Ben slowly opening his eyes, lying shirtless in bed with his wife, who is smiling in her sleep. He smiles too, but shifts his expression into a frown as he remembers that there's a bigger battle at hand, getting out of bed...**_

 **END**

 **Like I said before, this was a setup for what's to come. So Smoker and his team have been assigned to the world likely to host an abundance of Omni Force members: Ben Tennyson's.**

 **Anyways, a few things to note. One is Star not being paired up with Marco. After the season two finale of "Star VS The Forces of Evil", I figured that it'd be best if Star remained single for the time being. By this period in time, she's only seventeen. She still has plenty of time to find someone to be with.**

 **Second, angst is coming up pretty soon with this story, so watch out for that. You can expect some epic fights and such, too!**

 **Until next time, I'll catch ya later!**


	4. ARRIVAL

**We're getting into the thick of it now! I know that the last chapter was kind of late for most of you, so I apologize for that delay. Exams are a buzzkill…**

 **That aside, I am excited to let you know that this episode will feature the start of one of the lesser hyped battles for this epic: Ben & Rainbow Dash VS Smoker. Frankly, I'm a little nervous about doing it for quite a few reasons, but I was able to get through Akainu VS Fairy Tail, so this should be just as fun. **

**There are also going to be a few other interesting aspects in this chapter involving who's fighting who by the end of it all aside from the big battle that's about to begin. So strap yourselves in for another chapter of "Omni Force: WAR"!**

 **OMNI FORCE WAR**

"Huh… huh…" Gingka breathed out as scrapes and cuts were all over his body, while his clothes were somewhat tattered. He, Kyoya, Zyro, and Shinobu all seemed fatigued from fighting the abundance of navy soldiers that had taken over the entire stadium.

"Ergh…" Momonga grunted, slowly standing up as blood was dripping down from his head, "You pirate scum!" he muttered angrily under his breath, causing the former beyblader to narrow his eyes upon hearing.

' _This guy…_ ' he inwardly uttered, glancing around to see the other fallen men as they were groaning in agony, ' _Yeah, there's no doubting it now,_ ' he realized, taking his weapon and sliding it back into its hilt. At the same moment, the beyblades of Samurai Pegasus, Fang Leone, Samurai Ifrit, and Ninja Salamander all zoomed back to their respective owners, jumping into their hands and stopping upon being caught.

"Anyone else wanna take us on?!" the demon slayer challenged as the black markings were still apparent on his body. The vice admiral grimaced, knowing that there was no chance of defeating his foes as the members of his squadron were all down.

"Tch," he scoffed while clenching his teeth in frustration, "Men, withdraw!" he suddenly ordered, much to the surprise of his enemies and his fellow officers as they perked up, "We're heading back to the rendezvous point," he told them, glaring ahead at the four before him, "Try to follow us, and we'll kill whoever's in sight," he threatened, causing them to develop looks of shock on their faces. The marines began to exit the arena, carrying each other as a few of them sustained serious injuries from the conflict. The mohawk haired man turned back for a moment, eyeing the famous legendary blader with the Pegasus headband before finally leaving.

"Huh…" the Kurogane teen sighed in relief, falling down onto his rear end, "That was way too close…" he admitted while wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"There weren't that many and yet they still had the upper hand…" his rival mentioned, evidently frightened by how things had turned out, "I can't imagine what would've happened if we had failed to stop them…" he added, clutching his red jacket.

"Well, thank the guy who decided to show up and give us a hand," Kyoya pointed out, gesturing upwards as his black marks were disappearing. Shinobu and the others glanced up to see the figure looming over them. It was a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. His spiky orange hair waved in the wind as he was noticeably muscular, wearing a black kimono with white undergarments and the addition of a thick strap across his chest. He had four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossed over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lied around his neck as collars. In a sheath upon his back was a katana-like sword, which was entirely black in color. His sandaled feet touched the ground right next to Gingka, who turned to face him.

"We owe you one, Ichigo," he said out of gratitude, causing the Shinigami to smile.

"I just came because I heard there was trouble brewing in another world," he responded, "Besides," he continued while glancing over at Zyro, making him perk up, "I got a teammate here who we gotta look out for," he mentioned.

"Uh… thanks…" the young beyblader uttered, somewhat embarrassed for looking frightened as he blushed slightly.

"Anyways," the Omni Force member visiting started to say, "I got a message on my MPG that some of our members got attacked by a guy with magma powers just this morning," he explained as the others widened their eyes in astonishment, "Sounded to me like it was sent to everyone," he added, folding his arms over his chest.

"No way…" the shaggy haired sword carrier uttered out of disbelief, reaching into the left pocket of his pants to pull out his device.

"So why come here to help us?" the wind demon slayer asked as he fixed the sleeves of his suit, which were torn up.

"Figured the so-called bastards who wrecked Fairy Tail would be around in other worlds," the tall man replied, "Plus, I know the guy who attacked the place from Law," he mentioned, much to the surprise his fellow squadron member as he stood back up.

"Wait, Law?" he said in confusion, arching in eyebrow, "How does he know about the guys who attacked?" he questioned to him.

"They're called Marines," he answered after a moment, "Before I got my powers back, Law showed me of some of the other worlds I'd probably be going to as a new member," he told the group, "and one of them happened to be his," he added, looking to see the shattered swords and broken guns strewn about.

"Hold on…" Shinobu began to say, gathering the information in his thoughts before widening his eyes out of shock, "Are you saying those people we just fought were from another world?!" he implied, causing the others with him to gasp.

"Yeah, I think so," Ichigo replied, lowering his head slightly, "The magma guy Natsu was talking about over the message was the leader of those guys, Akainu," he explained to them, "I think this is going to get way out of hand for all of us," he mentioned.

"You're telling me…" Kyoya muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, "You think anyone else's worlds are being attacked now?" he inquired.

"Probably," the Shinigami responded with a shrug, "We should try to contact someone and find out if they're under attack," he pointed out, taking hold of his own MPG.

"We can't just leave our world behind though," Zyro chimed in, "I mean, what if they come back?" he questioned theoretically.

"That's the least of our worries," Gingka answered, catching his attention along with those of the others. He was listening to the message that was sent to his device that morning, clenching his teeth together in frustration upon not knowing sooner.

' _Erza…_ ' he inwardly uttered, seeing the image of the fire dragon slayer disappear from his contraption.

 **OPENING**

 **"XY & Z" by Tomoshisa Sako**

 _ **0:00 – 0:19 = The scene opens with silhouetted close-ups of members of Omni-Force in the following order: Gingka, Rainbow Dash, Ash, Sunset, Rook, Natsu, Naruto, Hinata, Rex, Korra and Ben. Camera zooms out to show all them standing before an MPG portal before all eleven run and jump into the swirling vortex.**_

 _ **"Omni Force" title card fades into view.**_

 _ **0:20 – 0:27 = Surrounded by the endless void of the Multiverse portal, the eleven young adults run through it with Ben leading the way.**_

 _ **0:28 – 0:40 = As they continued running, friends and allies from each members' respective universe pan across in the background (Gwen, Kevin, Max, the Teen Titans, Asami, Tenzin and his family, Six, Doctor Holiday, Bobo, Noah, Serena, Bonnie & Clemont, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Master Makarov, Lady Tsunade, Kakashi Sensei, the young Leaf Village ninja, the Equestrian girls, etc.)**_

 _ **0:41 – 0:45 = The eleven bring their hands together in an "all in fashion"**_

 _ **0:46 – 1:06 = The Omni Force members are then shown doing a few attacks: Rainbow flies threw the air as she activates her Rainbow Drive, then Gingka demonstrates his swordsmanship, Ash using Lightning Style: Thunder Punch followed by Mega Discharge, Naruto performs Rasengan while Hinata uses Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, Natsu uses Fire Dragon Roar shooting fire around him until it engulfs the screen. The fire is bended away by Korra, in her Avatar State before she blasts some air, water and creates a massive earth column, which Rook lands on before taking aim and fires his Proto-Tool. Rex flies by using his Boogie Pack before forming the Smack Hands and throws a punch, Sunset activates her Phoenix Drive, Ben pops in bringing his Biomnitrix gauntlets together and transforms into Atomic-X before the others form a circle around him.**_

 _ **1:07 – 1:22 = Cuts to a shot of Monkey D. Luffy, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Trafalgar Law, Genos, Kagura, Zoro, Erza and Gray together before they each perform their own unique attacks.**_

 _ **1:23 – 1:29 = Rook and Law; a few feet apart, stand face to face, silently staring at each other with cold, neutral expressions.**_

 _ **1:30 – 1:40 = The next shot comes several almost shadowed figures of Marines walking led by Akainu. Omni Force prepare for battle.**_

 _ **1:41 – 2:02 = Rainbow and Smoker are in aerial combat; the Vice Admiral fires a fist, which Rainbow dodges before coming in with a kick to Smoker's head. Ash attacks Sentomaru with a Black Thunder Fist, which the latter narrowly blocks with the broadside of his battle axe but the force behind the blow is enough to send him skidding backwards past Gingka and Momonga, who are both engaged in a fierce sword fight, as are Zoro & Kagura against Fujitora. Sunset in Phoenix Drive is fighting Kizaru, as both are cancelling out each other's light-based attacks. Rex forms Bad Axes and clashes with John Giant's sword, while the rest of Omni Force are fighting off hordes of Pacifistas and marine soldiers. It fades to Ben, Sunset, and Law running towards Akainu, the Marine Admiral has an indifferent expression on his face as he prepares to use his Devil Fruit powers.**_

 _ **2:03 – 2:15 = As the theme song reaches its climax, we see the Omni Force members in a park having a picnic with their families. Finally, the eleven members pose with a giant MPG in the background.**_

 **END OPENING**

 **ARRIVAL**

" _ **STAR HAMMER!**_ " Star bellowed as a bright yellow aura in the shape of a five-pointed star enveloped the head of her wand, being five times its size while swinging it out.

"Archenemy…" the voice of Kagura Mikazuchi began, readying her sheathed sword by aiming it forwards before dashing out, "BLAST FORM!" she roared loudly. The two of them slammed into Bastille with all of their might, causing him spit out a wad of blood.

"Vice Admiral!" one of the men still on the streets cried out, seeing him sent flying through the air until he hit the pavement hard, rolling across it and coming to a stop on his stomach.

"Pwuh!" he spat, coughing up more of the red substance that had filled his mouth, barely managing to lift his head up to see the pair of women whom defeated him, "R-Retreat…" he blurted out, catching the attentions of some of the other soldiers as they grimaced in fright, seeing their other fallen comrades strewn about along the Echo Creek streets.

"Withdraw!" one yelled quickly, "With Vice Admiral Bastille down, we need to regroup and fall back!" he pointed out, causing most of them to blink in surprise. However, they reluctantly pulled away from the fight, picking up their fellow officers who had received injuries, including the masked man as his arms were picked up by two of them, being dragged away.

"They're… running…?" the princess of Mewni questioned slowly out of complete confusion, about to pursue them until the Mermaid Heel wizard stepped in front of her.

"Wait," she advised, placing her sheathed blade back onto the red sash that tied her white kimono together, "If we chase them now, we may end up playing into their hands," she noted to her, "I believe we should just be patient for the time being…" she admitted, causing the heart-cheeked girl to nod in agreement, looking around to see the minor destruction caused by the conflict.

"Eh…" she uttered while cringing, seeing several cars that had been smashed and tipped over, realizing that there was going to be a problem eventually, "So why were those guys even here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly, I am not sure," Kagura responded, "But I think we both realize that this is a problem," she mentioned to her in a serious tone.

"Yeah," Star agreed while nodding.

"OKAY, TIMEOUT!" Marco's voice suddenly shouted loudly, causing both females to flinch in surprise as they saw him approach, "Now one at a time…" he continued, appearing to calm down as he held out his hands in a placating manner, "who's this? Who were those guys? And how do you know them?" he listed off rapidly in question, making both of them blink in surprise before glancing at each other.

"My name is Kagura Mikazuchi," the sword mage replied as she gestured towards herself, "I'm from the same world as Natsu, Gray, Sting, and Rogue," she mentioned as he folded his arms over his chest, continuing to listen on.

"Those guys back there were Marines from Luffy's world," the blonde haired girl added, catching his attention, "I… might've had to tussle with 'em before…" she sheepishly confessed, biting on the head of her armament nervously.

"As have I," her fellow Omni Force member chimed in, "But there are far more dangerous Marines than the ones we fought…" she mentioned, narrowing her eyes in thought, "I wonder why weaker ones like those were here…" she muttered while placing her hand onto her chin.

"Wait…" the hoodie wearing teen started to realize, widening his eyes out of fright, "ARE YOU SAYING THOSE BAD GUYS WERE FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE?!" he asked, appearing to panic.

"Basically," the Mermaid Heel wizard answered, causing his mouth to gape wide open as she reached into her dress to take out her MPG, "I don't suppose you've already seen the message about Fairy Tail, have you?" she questioned to Star, who blinked in surprise.

"No…" she uttered in response, reaching into her own outfit to find her device. As she went ahead and activated it, the woman beside her sighed, glancing up at the sky with a worried look in her eyes.

 **X**

Black smoke filled the air of the Republic City streets as one of the giants continued firing beams of yellow light, striking the ground and making it explode. Korra quickly ducked into an alley to avoid another laser, having to brace herself from the debris that followed from the blast.

"Shit…!" she cursed, gritting her teeth angrily before rushing back out into the fray. The behemoth's eyes locked onto her like a targeting system, readying his palms and mouth as they glowed brightly. The luminosity blinded the person running towards him for a moment, but she then made her eyes shine a bright white, slamming her right fist against the earth beneath her. It surged up, and a shell of it shot up, trapping the cyborg within it.

" _Target lost…_ " he uttered from inside the trap, pressing his palms against the rock before shattering it instantly into dust.

"HAAAAAHHHH!" the Avatar's voice roared, catching his attention as he looked to see her diving down at him with her fist immersed in a torrent of wind.

" _Target-_ " Before the being could say another word, he was struck directly in the head by his foe's extremity, followed by being blown down to the ground hard by a burst of air. His opponent landed back on her own two feet, breathing somewhat heavily as the dust was only starting to settle. As it finally cleared, she noticed that the head of the creature she had fought was bleeding, noticing that her right hand was covered in the substance.

"What the hell are these guys?" she asked, glancing over at the being in wonder. She then ran off, remembering there were still more to be dealt with. In the meantime, Sentomaru watched on from the building afar, narrowing his eyes.

"One Pacifista down because of one girl, huh?" he muttered, looking to see the other two in different locations of the city.

"Agh!" Mako grunted as he rolled away just in the nick of time, avoiding an attempted strike from the bear-eared monstrosity as he continued to fire beams left and right, indiscriminately striking buildings and cars. The firebender quickly arose to his feet, turning around and swinging his arms around to build up electricity in between his arms. The cyborg readied his palms at that moment, prepared to attack. However, he was halted once the enemy before him shot a bolt of lightning his way, striking him directly in the chest and halting him completely as his teeth were clenched. He slowly began to move forward though, readying his right hand as it shined in a bright yellow light. "Ergh…!" his adversary groaned, seeing that his efforts were only working so much, "I can't… hold him!" he yelled out.

"It should be long enough," another voice chimed in reassuringly, catching his attention as he looked to see Genos approaching. He slammed his robotic arms together, having them connect and adjust themselves to form a cannon-like appearance aimed at the being. "INCINERATE!" he bellowed, suddenly launching a fiery blast from them that engulfed him and rest of the street completely. The detective recoiled in shock as his mouth gaped open, seeing the flames subside as the Omni Force member let his appendages reform back to their original state. As the smoke then cleared, the giant suddenly toppled over, hitting the earth in a heap as he was completely scorched like the rest of it.

"Wh-Whoa…" the Republic City resident stuttered in disbelief, while his ally went up to the defeated behemoth, letting his eyes examine him carefully.

"This is a cyborg like me," he concluded after a moment, noticing the sparks of electricity coming off of his form, "It must focus on attacking with the intent to kill and obliterate," he implied, "but does not focus on defending as well," he realized, standing up straight, "We should be able to defeat these foes easily," he noted to Mako, who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I was fighting that thing for ten minutes before you showed up…" he grumbled, somewhat ashamed as his eyes were still widened.

"You wish to protect your city, don't you?" his new comrade guessed, walking over to him as he perked up, "Then we will help you," he assured with a small grin.

"Uh… who's we?" the firebender asked, tilting his head to the side out of confusion.

"Guys!" a familiar voice shouted, causing them to look over and see Korra running over to them, "I just finished off that other one back there," she told them, gesturing to where she had come from, until she noticed her teammate in her presence, "Genos?" she blurted out in surprise, "What are you doing here?" she questioned to him.

"I had received a message about other worlds potentially being attacked from MPG," he responded, causing the two there to widen their eyes in surprise, "I take it from your reactions that you have not heard yet," he inquired cleverly.

"Let's worry about that later," the detective advised, developing a serious expression, "Right now, there's only one of those guys left, and Bolin's all on his own against it," he pointed out.

"Like I had said, you should not worry," the half-robot reassured, turning to face him, "My master has likely taken care of the remaining cyborg by now," he noted.

"Your master?" the Avatar uttered in confusion. Before she could say anything else, a loud booming sound erupted from a few blocks away, catching their attentions as they gasped in shock. Genos grinned upon knowing what had happened. There, the earthbender's mouth was gaping open in disbelief at the sight of the large hole in the torso of the last Pacifista, which fell backwards onto the earth, emitting only smoke and sparks. Standing before it was a bald, ordinary-looking man with a thin, but well-built physique and was of average height and weight. He was wearing a plain yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar, along with a black belt with a golden buckle at the center. The costume was finished out by a red ensemble of boots, gloves, and a white cape.

"Just one punch again…" he grumbled while looking at his right fist, which was emitting steam as he fell onto his knees in a defeated state, "DAMMIT!" he bellowed in frustration.

"Bro!" Mako called out, catching his sibling's attention as he turned to see him, the South Pole native, and the blonde haired individual running up to them.

"Korra! Mako!" he yelled with a smile, "And… uh… weird robot arm guy?" he inquired, having a very perplexed expression upon seeing the other person there.

"Master Saitama!" he cried out upon seeing the caped man in front of the fallen behemoth.

"Huh?" he uttered, standing up to see his friend, "Oh, hey Genos," he greeted in a bored tone, "I took care of this big guy like you told me to," he bluntly said, pointing towards him.

" _That's_ your master?" Korra asked, evidently suspicious as she glanced over at the cyborg with her hands at her hips.

"He just took this guy down with one punch…" the rookie officer chimed in, making his friends both gasp in surprise, "Yeah, that was my reaction…" he added, still stunned.

"I recognize these cybernetic beings," the half-robot said, walking up to the fallen monstrosity, "I believe Law referred to them as Pacifistas…" he mentioned, placing his hand onto his chin as his eyes analyzed the creature.

"Wait, Law?" his bald pal uttered in confusion, "As in that pirate guy who's the leader for the squad of the Omni Force you're on?" he guessed to him.

"Correct," he replied, keeping his focus onto the subject before him.

"Why would he know about these guys?" Bolin asked while folding his arms over his chest.

"Because they're not from this world…" the Avatar realized with narrowed eyes, making both him and his brother blink out of shock, "right?" she inquired.

"Yes," her comrade responded, "They are from the Navy of the world that Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Trafalgar Water D. Law reside," he explained, causing the brothers to gasp in disbelief.

"That means… someone brought them here…" Mako said slowly, sweating profusely.

"But… who?" his sibling asked. As the group was conversing, Saitama suddenly noticed the shadow of a figure, looking upwards to see Sentomaru atop one of the buildings, looming over them as he narrowed his eyes in contempt.

"Hey, who's the weird sumo guy?" he asked with an arched eyebrow, pointing towards the roof. The others perked up upon hearing him, looking to where he was gesticulating to see the marine turn and walk away.

"Stop!" Korra shouted, swinging her arms back and shooting air out from her fists to propel herself up to the edifice's peak. She landed upon it, only to find no one there as the wind rushed through her hair.

"Got away, huh?" the caped man chimed as she turned to see him standing right behind her, "Well, I guess he won't be bothering us again," he bluntly noted, while the South Pole native was somewhat shocked at how quickly he had followed her. She disregarded it though, taking out MPG from the pocket within her parka. A moment after activating it, she began to hear the message coming through from the image of Natsu that appeared. Her expression darkened into a deep frown as she clenched her right fist tightly.

 **X**

" _We are so glad that our school has been performing very well academically and athletically this year,_ " a smiling principal Celestia told her students through a microphone, standing on the stage in the gymnasium with her sister and other faculty members beside her, " _I know that the past few years have felt a little too normal for the most of you…_ " she mentioned jokingly, earning a few laughs from the crowd, " _but that's enough from me,_ " she stated, gesturing to her right, " _I would like to introduce you to our former alumni and class valedictorian, Sunset Shimmer!_ " she exclaimed, enticing everyone to cheer as the Omni Force member wearing her casual clothes with the black leather jacket came up to the stand, grasping the device from it.

" _Thank you, everyone,_ " she said into it out of gratitude, " _If you've heard the rumors, it's true that I used to be a total jerk and a she-demon,_ " she admitted with a sheepish blush forming across her cheeks, " _But the reason I changed was because of the friendships I've made here,_ " she explained, placing her hand over her chest, " _My friends showed me what it means to be compassionate, empathetic, and how to love,_ " she listed off as the ones listening were all smiling happily, " _So today I'm here to tell you that your friends will be your greatest strength as you finish up your year at CHS,_ " she stated, " _Whether you're a freshman, sophomore, junior, or senior,_ " she kept going, " _count on your friends to always be there and have your back,_ " she finished, allowing the audience to clap in applause for her speech.

"Hey! Hey!" someone shouted from the crowd, catching everyone's attention as they saw Scootaloo raising her left hand up into the air, "What's it like being a hero?" she asked excitedly, much to the Omni Force squadron leader's surprise as she blinked.

"A-A what?" she stuttered, somewhat embarrassed by the question as her face flushed pink. Luna then went over and took the microphone from her hand, clearing her throat.

" _I am sorry, everyone,_ " she apologized to the crowd quickly, " _Miss Shimmer does have her own schedule to stick to at this time, so she won't be able to take any questions,_ " she told them, much to their dismay as they all sighed, " _Now we would like to explain our new final exam schedule so that there's no confusion,_ " she mentioned, while the red and yellow haired woman walked off of the stage, waving goodbye to the teachers and students alike. She was smiling brightly, glad to be a good influence on the next generation of young thinkers. Moments later, she was trotting down the hallways, about to exit until she saw the familiar pinkish hair of a figure wearing an olive green sundress coming her way.

"Fluttershy!" she called out, catching the woman's attention as she beamed to see her friend, embracing her warmly in greeting, "It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you…" she pointed out to her.

"I know," she agreed, "You have all your work with modeling and the Omni Force," she noted, starting to blush a little, "and I… well…" she started to say, taking her right hand away as her close friend noticed and gasped in shock. Upon her right ring finger was a piece of silvery jewelry studded with diamonds.

"Alain proposed?!" she guessed, struggling to hold in her excitement as her smile got wider.

"Just last night…" the shy woman responded with a small grin, "I can't believe I'm going to get married this soon…" she added, while tears of joy were starting to well up in her eyes, "It's like a dream for me…" she confessed, wiping her eyes as she sniffed.

"You mean a dream for us, darling?" another voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked to see Rarity approaching them, donning a white suit with a stylish dress skirt of the same color over black leggings.

"You too, Rarity?!" Sunset exclaimed, evidently stunned to hear that two of her close pals were now engaged.

"Indeed!" the fashionista replied happily, "You two are looking at the future Missus Rarity Cheney!" she stated proudly with outstretched arms, "That does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" she implied in a giddy manner.

"Oh…" the animal whisperer sighed, "Being called Missus Regulus does seem a bit nerve wracking…" she confessed, sheepishly blushing.

"Oh that's nonsense, Fluttershy!" her indigo haired friend reassured, going over and wrapping her arm over her shoulders, "You and I are about to be wed to the finest of gentlemen who have strength with their class," she explained to her happily, "Won't it be exciting to walk down the aisle knowing that you are going to marry that person?" she inquired to her while smiling widely.

"Y-Yeah…" she stuttered in admittance as her cheeks were a bright pink.

"And of course we're not the only ones to end up married in the future," the cobalt skinned woman mentioned with a grin, glancing over at the Omni Force squadron leader, "Pretty soon, I think we'll be seeing Missus Sunset Rook!" she stated, giggling a little.

"Um… wouldn't it be Rook Sunset?" the pinkish haired woman chimed in unsurely, catching their attentions, "His first and last name are switched around like Luffy's…" she pointed out, causing Rarity to arch an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh, that may be a tad confusing…" she admitted, sheepishly scratching the side of her cheek. The laughs emanating from the former pony made them perk up as they both looked over at her.

"It's not like I'm getting married anytime soon," she told them, "Blonko hasn't even popped the question yet," she added while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Really?" the animal whisperer questioned after she and the fashionista glanced at each other for a moment.

"I thought since everyone was getting married so soon, you'd be doing the same…" the latter of the two implied, somewhat surprised.

"Well, we're all in our early twenties," the former pointed out, "It's not like it'll be too late if she doesn't get married now," she mentioned as she folded her arms underneath her chest.

"Exactly," the red and yellow haired woman agreed, "Besides," she continued, getting their attentions, "it's not like marriage is everything," she stated, "I'm just glad to be with Blonko and love him," she confessed, blushing slightly. The others with her smiled happily, but then the indigo haired woman took notice of a greenish glow emitting from the amber skinned woman's jeans.

"Darling, I think you're getting a call," she pointed out to her, causing her to perk up and see the light coming from her pants.

"Oh, thanks Rarity," she responded in gratitude, taking her MPG out, "I'll catch you later!" she called out before jogging off, as both of her friends waved goodbye. Opening the doors to the school and heading outside, she activated the device by pressing its center, making a hologram appear over it that turned out to be Ben Tennyson. "Hey Ben!" she greeted, "What's up?" she asked as she continued to walk towards the mirror statue.

" _Sounds like you don't know about what happened yet…_ " he responded, causing her to come to a stop.

"Huh?" she uttered in surprise, tilting her head to the side.

" _Fairy Tail was attacked this morning,_ " he told her as her eyes widened completely in disbelief, " _Natsu sent out a message to everyone, so I think you should hear it before coming over to us,_ " he advised seriously. She nodded, letting the transmission go out before looking at the holographic screen again to search up the message. At that moment, a breeze rushed through her hair, blowing it through the wind as her face had contorted from a joyful smile to a frightened frown.

 **X**

The Sunny had finally docked itself on an island's shore as Franky and Usopp helped to set up the ship's anchors. Meanwhile, Robin and Nami were discussing with Sanji on what supplies they would need to get for the journey ahead, making sure there was at least a town on the land mass where they could obtain such things.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho~!" Brook sang as he played his shark-shaped guitar, creating a lovely melody that rang throughout the ship.

"Hey, guys!" Chopper's voice called out, catching the attentions of everyone else as he exited the door to the interior of the vessel, "Luffy said he's gonna stay with Twilight, so we're on our own," he explained to them.

"Heh," the cook chuckled, "That's not much of a surprise considering what that moss-headed idiot put him through…" he pointed out mockingly.

"I heard that," Zoro's voice chimed in, making the curly browed man scowl as he saw him walk over, now wearing a long, open dark green coat closed on his waist and was held by a red sash, in which his three swords were now tucked into, and his black bandanna was tied around his left forearm. His coat exposed his bare chest, revealing his green haramaki underneath the coat, and the scar running across it.

"Huh…" the navigator sighed, "It's so weird to know that Luffy's the first one of us to start having kids…" she admitted, folding her arms underneath her chest, "I always thought that none of us would ever even consider something like that," she mentioned while smiling a little.

"Well, Luffy does want an heir after all," the swordsman joked with a grin. However, he was soon met with several bonks to the head from his crewmates, leaving him holding it in agony as they loomed over him with menacing glares.

"Try making a damn joke about that again…" the blonde haired man threatened, cracking his knuckles.

"It's _your_ fault Luffy's acting all worried now!" Nami screamed angrily.

"You can't be serious…" Usopp's voice suddenly muttered, catching the attentions of the ones still aboard the ship. They all ventured over to the railing to observe what was going on.

"You're saying that the Navy's been going to other worlds?!" Franky exclaimed with a look of shock on his face, "And they're after Omni Force members?!" he added loudly.

"That's right," the person they were speaking with replied, "I would've come sooner, but I needed to make sure some of the other worlds were safe," she explained to them, glancing up at the Sunny to see the people aboard.

"Wait, isn't that…?" Robin began to ask, while hearts began forming in Sanji's eyes at the sight of who was below. In the meantime, Zoro grimaced slightly upon hearing what he had, especially from the individual. Inside the vessel's sick bay, the Gum-Gum user was sitting on the chair beside his girlfriend, seeing her sleeping peacefully as her glasses lied upon the desk near the bed. As he looked over at her enlarged torso, knowing that their child was within her body, growing day after day. He had only learned of her pregnancy just after the war he was a part of, and that had been when she was already well into it. It was not like he did not know what had happened, but the thought of his own child excited him until he heard the words from his crewmate.

' _What am I doing?_ ' he asked himself, glancing down at the floor somberly, ' _Why am I thinking about all of this now?_ ' he inwardly wondered as he took off his straw hat and looked at it. Several years had gone by since the Emperor 'Red Haired' Shanks had gifted him with it, and it now seemed like even more time had gone by since his passing during the great pirate war that brought the Four Emperors together to clash. All the while, he had claimed his position as the King of the Pirates, and he was now about to bear his own offspring.

"Luffy…" Twilight's voice uttered, causing him to perk up and see that her eyes had opened, "what's with that look on your face?" she questioned to him in a sweet tone as he blinked out of surprise.

"You… can't see my face…" he pointed out, trying to look away as she reached over for her eyewear.

"I don't need my glasses to know that you're not all right," she retorted, placing the specs over her eyes and blinking before her vision came into complete focus, "So what's up?" she asked him, still smiling as he clenched his fists tightly.

"I'm… not ready…" he responded slowly, causing her to listen on curiously, "I thought having a kid would be the greatest thing…" he told her as he looked at his extremities, "but… something doesn't feel right…" he admitted, letting out a breath of air afterwards.

"Not everything does," the scientist replied while managing to sit up slightly, "It doesn't feel right that I'm not in a hospital getting whatever help I can," she confessed, "but it's what I wanted…" she confessed, grinning happily as her boyfriend blinked in surprise, "I wanted to be with my friends and the person I love the most," she declared as she blushed slightly. Hearing those words brought a look of shock to the captain's face, as he had heard her tell him that many times before. He never realized what it had meant, but he did know that the glasses wearing woman cared for him dearly. Before he could say anything, she pecked him on the lips with hers, caressing his right cheek by using her left hand.

"LUFFY!" Sanji's voice suddenly shouted as the door to the room was slammed open, followed by him witnessing the Omni Force member getting smooched, much to his dismay as tears rolled down his eyes.

"Oh, hi Sanji!" Twilight greeted warmly, removing herself from her beloved as she lied back down on the divan, "Did you need Luffy for something?" she implied as he wiped his eyes.

"Eh… yeah…" he replied with a little sniff, "It's actually kinda urgent," he added, much to the confusion of his captain as he arched an eyebrow, placing his hat onto the desk. Moments later, he and the cook made their way back onto the dock to see the rest of the crew gathered around someone as they all appeared to have looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Hey Gura!" the Gum-Gum user greeted as he saw that Kagura Mikazuchi was with his comrades. Hearing him call out to her in such a manner caused a tick mark of frustration to appear upon her head, knowing that he was used to using two syllables for a name and not more.

"Hello Luffy," she responded, managing to keep her composure as her boyfriend glanced over at her nervously, "There's something we need to talk about," she told him in a serious tone, surprising him slightly as he blinked.

"The Marines…" Chopper uttered, grimacing as he was shaking a little, "The Marines attacked Fairy Tail this morning…" he said, much to the shock of the messy haired man as his mouth gaped open.

"Wh-What?!" he stuttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, we can hardly believe it either…" the curly browed man chimed in, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up with his gold encrusted lighter. After a moment, he blew out a puff of smoke. "But Kagura-swan said it herself," he stated with a serious look in his eyes, "That Akainu bastard destroyed the entire guild all by himself," he told him, causing him to clench his teeth angrily.

"Akainu…" he growled, clutching the cardigan that was over his x-shaped scar, remembering how he obtained it from the fleet admiral long ago.

"Hey, don't go calling my woman 'swan' or anything like that!" Zoro suddenly yelled, catching everyone's attention as they saw him scowling at the blonde haired man.

" _Your_ woman?!" he shouted out, getting right into the swordsman's face as a tick mark appeared upon his forehead, "Kagura-swan's her own person, goddammit!" he cursed, sounding quite riled up as he and his crewmate were growling at each other.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami bellowed angrily, punching the both of them on the head and making both of them fall onto the ground with large red bumps atop their respective craniums, "Now go ahead, Kagura," she advised in a sweet manner, surprising the swordswoman slightly as her behavior reminded her of a close friend.

"When I had heard about what happened at Fairy Tail, I quickly left my guild to see if anyone else was in such danger," she explained to the entire group still standing, disregarding what had just conspired, "Obviously, I was surprised to find that Star's world was one that was targeted…" she mentioned, causing the Straw Hat captain to gasp.

"Oh crap!" he yelped, "Is Star okay?!" he asked in immediate concern.

"Yes, she's fine," the Mermaid Heel wizard reassured, allowing him to sigh out of relief, "The Marines we were fighting were not exactly formidable," she added, "Even their Vice Admiral was incredibly weak compared to us," she pointed out as she placed her hand onto her chin.

"So if they managed to take out Fairy Tail with just their Fleet Admiral," Robin began, causing everyone to perk up and look over at her, "why not just try and bring their whole army to the other worlds they're going to?" she questioned.

"And why aren't they coming to us?" Franky asked on, folding his robotic-looking arms over his chest, "Seems weird that we're not their first targets…" he admitted, seemingly confused as he arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, that's supposed to be a good thing!" Usopp retorted.

"I had thought about that as well…" the woman with the bow in her hair responded, catching their attentions, "It does look like that the Navy has a method to go to other worlds," she noted, "but they're only sending their soldiers and no battleships…" she mentioned, closing her eyes to try and think, "Hmm…" she hummed quietly, "It's hard to believe that we're not the only ones who can travel between worlds, isn't it?" she inquired to her teammates. After standing back up, her boyfriend nodded in agreement, but they were both surprised to see Luffy staring back at the door he had exited from.

"Luffy?" the navigator uttered, blinking in confusion, "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"We're gonna have to go soon, aren't we?" he guessed back to the multiversal guest, who merely nodded, "Then give me just a few minutes," he said, walking off into the hull.

"Hey, Luffy!" Sanji called out as he got onto his feet, trying to get his attention to no avail, "Gah, this is your fault, moss head!" he yelled to the swordsman beside him.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed, much to his surprise as he blinked, "But I think our captain's gonna need that to keep himself going," he stated firmly. Inside the vessel, the Gum-Gum user trotted down the hallway, clenching his fists tightly out of frustration as the people that were his enemies were now attacking his friends.

' _Don't you dare go dying…_ ' the voice of Twilight rung sweetly in his head as he went into the sick bay, seeing that she had fallen back asleep on the bed. He grabbed his hat from the desk, looking at it before turning to the woman beside him.

"I'll be back soon," he promised, placing the infamous headwear over his messy black hair.

 **X**

"Huh…" a disgruntled Smoker sighed as smoke emitted from his cigars into the air. He was looking at the red chip he was given from the fleet admiral, letting his coat wave through the wind.

"So our mission's to go the Straw Hat allies' base?" the voice of a man guessed, catching the attention of the white haired man as he glanced over. At the docks were several soldiers who were all chatting about, standing near a large warship that had the "MARINE" emblem along with "G-5" written upon one of its large sails.

"I tell ya, they gotta be desperate to be calling us in for help…" another marine admitted while sitting upon a wood post with sweat dripping down from his face, "We're pathetic ingrates who couldn't even do a damn thing right at Punk Hazard…" he muttered, clenching his teeth tightly in frustration.

"And that's exactly why we need to prove ourselves here!" one man shouted out loudly in declaration, standing atop a pole to get the attentions of his comrades, "We're proud members of the Navy who fight to protect the seas from pirates!" he yelled, "And we're going to do whatever it takes to bring down Straw Hat Luffy and his crew!" he added, getting several sounds of loud agreement from the others.

"Hmph…" their supervisor hummed from afar as he sat down upon the ledge that overlooked the ocean beyond Marineford. Two years had gone by since he and his men had gone to the snowy island, where he had been defeated embarrassingly on several different occasions and allied himself with the pirates he had once set out to capture.

"Smoker?" a familiar voice chimed in, catching his attention as he turned his head to see Tashigi standing beside him, adjusting her glasses, "Are we set to go?" she asked him.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," he responded as he stood up on his feet, taking the cigars out of his mouth. The captain beside him was somewhat surprised as she normally saw him smoking all the time. He merely said nothing as he shut his eyes, remembering his discussion earlier in the day with the fleet admiral.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _As I've said, you and the G-5 will be going to the world of who we believe is the leader of the Straw Hats' allies," Akainu explained as he looked over the papers upon his desk, while his ashtray still had smoke emitting from his former cigar, "Your mission is to confirm that this world will be the meeting location for all of the allies," he stated to the white haired man before him, "You'll be contacting us with that once you've confirmed it," he finished, gesturing towards the device that he had just given him._

" _What if we end up getting into a scrap like you did?" he questioned, noticing the few bandages located on his superior's hand._

" _Then you'll fight," he answered without having to bat an eye. Silence filled the air of the room afterwards, as the Plume-Plume user's own pair of cigars were releasing less smoke._

" _After seeing what they did to you, I wouldn't be so sure about doing that…" he confessed, causing his fellow Logia type to stand up._

" _I perfectly understand where you're coming from, White Chase," he told him, causing him blink out of slight surprise, "but we're still the Navy," he stated firmly, "That means that we'll do whatever it takes to bring justice to those who are criminals," he mentioned, letting his words sink in with the vice admiral._

" _It sounds like a suicide mission, sir," he replied, narrowing his eyes onto him, "If these people were able to take on the likes of you," he kept going, "then how can you expect us to-?"_

" _THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sakazuki bellowed as he slammed his fist against his desk, interjecting the oncoming question of his subordinate, "I don't have to remind you of what you've done at Alabasta and Punk Hazard, do I?" he inquired, causing him to grimace in remembrance upon recalling the two separate events, "If you want to really be labeled as the hero," he continued to him, calming down somewhat, "then give us the chance to take out Straw Hat once and for all!" he ordered to him._

" _Yes, sir," he immediately responded with a nod, turning around and walking out moments later. Images flashed through his head over his losses on both islands, being unable to do anything of importance for the marine army he fought alongside. As he made it outside, the breeze rushed by his coat as he looked out at the open sea._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Okay, let's go," he advised, walking off down to the dock as his female subordinate followed him.

' _It's a suicide mission…_ ' he uttered inwardly as his fists were clenched, remembering the blood that stained his coat and the losses he had suffered over the last few years while in the Navy, ' _but it's still a mission nonetheless,_ ' he stated through thought, readying another cigar as he stuck it in his mouth while getting out a lighter.

"Smokey's coming!" one of the soldiers cried out, enticing everyone to drop what they were doing and stand firm with stoic expressions on their faces. Tashigi was slightly astonished by the behavior of the men as she normally knew them as rowdy and unkempt. Now they seemed obedient and prepared upon being approached by their superior.

"All right, listen up," he began, "Before I get into the gritty details of how we're doing all this, I wanna say that there might be the chance that some of you won't make it back," he explained to them. While the looks his comrades had appeared to not change, he could tell that they were sweating out of fear. "The mission we're on is a covert op," he stated, "Our goal is to confirm that the world we're going to is going to be the one where the Straw Hats and their allies will gather," he finished, turning to the woman beside him, "They're all yours, Tashigi," he told her.

"Yes, sir!" she replied with a nod, turning to the soldiers as he walked off, "Gather all of your weapons and ammo," she advised to them, "We won't be able to send in a ship, so be sure to have any necessary supplies," she added.

"Got it, captain!" they all replied quickly, racing up the ramp to the warship to retrieve what they needed. A sigh left the mouth of the vice admiral before he glanced up to see Akainu standing there with both Kizaru and Fujitora by his side. He glared down at the white haired man while folding his arms over his chest.

"Tch," he scoffed, heading up the stair steps to his superiors.

' _We'll get this mission done,_ ' he inwardly declared as the smoke emitting from his cigar started to go out, ' _even if it means the end of our lives,_ ' he added, approaching the group of powerful men.

 **X**

"I hurried over here as soon as I could!" a panicked Sunset exclaimed as she ran out the elevator doors into the command center of the acclaimed "Ben 10,000" Tower, "How were the Marines able to get to Fairy Tail?!" she asked in a desperate tone while rushing over to the famed resident of the building.

"Whoa, take it easy, Sunset," he recommended, now being dressed in his normal clothes of a white shirt with a green stripe down the middle, dark green pants, and knee pads, "We've been hearing word left and right all day about these guys showing up other universes, too," he pointed out, making her widen her eyes in shock.

"Wh-What?" she stammered, absolutely stunned by the news.

"Fortunately, it seems that no one has been seriously injured," another voice chimed in, catching her attention as she saw her boyfriend trot up to them with a tablet in his hands, "and the foes that everyone fought were easily dealt with," he added.

"Huh…" she sighed in relief, calming down as she placed her hand over her chest, "So what worlds were attacked?" she asked a serious countenance spread across her face.

"So far, Gingka, Star, and Korra have let us know of the Marines attacking in their world," Rook responded as he glanced down at the device in his hands, "They all received assistance from other members," he mentioned to them, "all of which were from Law's squadron…" he noted, narrowing his eyes.

"Hm…" the Equestrian magic user hummed as she put her extremity up to her chin, "I can get why they'd wanna go to the first two," she admitted, "but going to Korra's is a mystery to me…" she said as she closed her eyes to try and think, "She's never gone to their to world yet, let alone fought with the Straw Hats or the Heart Pirates," she told them, "It's only been the second squad and Naruto who've even gone to that world," she finished.

"Kagura has been there as well," the Revonnahgander pointed out, still looking at his tablet.

"By that logic, it's weird they attacked Fairy Tail, isn't it?" the Biomnitrix bearer guessed, causing his fellow squadron leader to perk up in surprise, "I mean, neither Natsu nor Gray are on that list you just gave…" he said, making her glance off to the side for a moment to think.

"I guess they must be choosing their targets randomly…" she responded after a moment, "More importantly, we need to figure out how they're getting to those worlds in the first place," she noted while not noticing the figure coming up behind her.

"Hey Sunset," a familiar voice greeted, enticing her to perk up and turn around to see Rainbow standing there, dressed in jeans and a black tank top.

"Oh, Rainbow," she said in relief, going up to her and embracing her warmly, "I'm sure hearing the news wasn't good for you either…" she pointed out, letting her go after a moment.

"I'm just glad no one got seriously hurt…" she replied with a grin, "So how've you been?" she asked, changing the subject to a much lighter one. As they talked, their respective partners glanced over the information on the Magister's device.

"We may have to speak with those involved to obtain more intel," he suggested, receiving a nod from the bearded man beside him. Just then, the elevator door let out a dinging sound, followed by it opening to reveal Gingka and Ichigo standing there.

"You sure your sharp dressed friend shouldn't be here?" the latter of the two asked the person he was with.

"He's got a lot to worry about with his wife and new baby," he answered, "I don't think he needs to deal with anything else," he admitted, turning to see the people standing in the command center, "Hey Ben," he greeted to his squadron leader as he walked up to him, "How's it been?" he asked, holding out his right hand to him, allowing him to take it in his own and shake it firmly.

"Well aside from this crap, it's been all good," he admitted as a reply, "So who's your friend?" he questioned, gesturing towards the Shinigami.

"Name's Ichigo Kurosaki," he immediately answered as he went up to him, "Sounds to me like you're Ben," he pointed out, politely shaking his hand as well.

"Law told me that you were strong," the Biomnitrix bearer began to say, "but he was gonna wait until you ended up getting your powers back to let you join," he explained as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, you've been brushing up on your research lately…" the orange haired man pointed out as he grinned.

"Ahem," Rook coughed, catching the attentions of the others, "Shall we go over this information now?" he suggested to them as they glanced at each other for a moment.

"Yeah, sure," his longtime teammate replied, going over to him with the others. A while passed before the six of them gathered together, sitting down at the round table as a holographic screen displayed all the known intelligence of the events thus far.

"You think it could be a Devil Fruit eater who's letting them get to places?" the kimono wearing man inquired as he leaned back in his chair.

"That seems way too convenient," Sunset responded as her eyes were focused on the writing floating above the table, "Besides, I got a hold on a copy of the Devil Fruit encyclopedia to brush up on all the known powers in Luffy's world," she mentioned, tapping her right index finger against the tabletop in a fidgeting manner, "If there was a power like that, I'd know about it…" she stated firmly, making everyone else become silent as they tried to think.

"I suppose it's probably best to go over whatever information we have on the ones who've attacked us," a certain voice chimed in, causing everyone to turn and gasp to see Kagura there, standing alongside Luffy, Zoro, Korra, and Genos, "That way, we'll know what to do when certain ones attack, right?" she inquired cleverly.

"Kagura?" the former pony uttered in surprise as she stood up from her seat, "Wait, shouldn't Star be with you?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"She wanted to stay and make sure she could repair the damages done to her town," the gravity magic user replied as she trotted up to the table, "Now then…" she continued, "why don't we discuss what potential threat the Navy holds against us?" she recommended, making her fellow teammates sweat somewhat nervously.

"Hey Sunset!" the rubbery man greeted with a cheerful wave of his arms, "It's great to see you again!" he exclaimed happily, astonishing her slightly before she let off a small smile.

"You too, Luffy," she replied, "How's Twilight doing?" she asked curiously.

"Great!" he answered while folding his arms behind his head, "She's been hanging in there for as long as she can with that baby in her belly," he added, chuckling afterwards.

"When's her due date?" Rainbow asked, chiming into the conversation.

"Should be any day now," Zoro responded as he walked up, "So that's why we gotta make this whole 'Navy going to other worlds' crap taken care of as soon as possible," he told them in a serious tone.

"It's not like things will just change overnight, Zoro," his girlfriend chimed in, making him perk up as he saw her trot over to the side of Ben's chair, "We need to be ready in case an attack happens in another world from a certain Marine," she explained, seating herself down.

"Well… you are right…" the swordsman admitted as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, getting a few laughs out of the others.

"We need discuss the locations of the Marines when they were first spotted in each world," Genos pointed out seriously, "I have a feeling that it is not a mere coincidence that we are able to locate them so easily," he mentioned as he went up to the interactive table, tapping a few icons upon it.

"They were causing a ruckus, weren't they?" Ichigo inquired as he folded his arms behind his head in a somewhat bored manner.

"That's what we've been hearing," the green haired man noted as a response, "How far off were the Marines from where you guys were?" he asked curiously, causing some of the members to perk up.

"I was at a restaurant when I heard the blasts from the bey stadium in town," Gingka chimed in as he narrowed his eyes in thought, "Maybe… a kilometer or less… I dunno…" he suggested as he tried to think.

"Star had said that the ones in her world were marching down the street when she had found them," Kagura mentioned as she let her sword rest against the table, "I'm curious as to how they were able to show up close to our other members…" she confessed, having a somewhat worried tone to her voice.

"The distance from which these enemies attacked is very concerning considering the circumstances," the cyborg stated, continuing to add and look over the data.

"What's that mean?" Ben questioned while arching an eyebrow.

"While they might've not been right near their targets when they appeared," the swordswoman in the room began, getting everyone's attention, "the Marines were in close proximity to them," she explained, "It's almost as if they're tracking our locations…" she added, closing her left hand into a fist.

"Sounds about right to me," another voice said, causing everyone glance over and see Gray Fullbuster standing there with a sickly looking Natsu Dragneel holding onto him by his arm.

"I… hate technology…" the latter of the two that were brought in groaned as a trickle of drool left his lips.

"Whoa, Natsu!" Rainbow yelped as she got up from her seat and rushed over with Sunset to help him get back on his feet.

"Why couldn't we just make a portal right here?" the ice wizard as his guild mate shook his head to regain his composure.

"Azmuth designed the building with safety measures to keep any teleporters like Eon or Maltruant from ever getting in here," the Biomnitrix bearer explained as a response, "Sadly, that also means we're forced to be put right outside the tower's entrance," he told them.

"And forces us to use that damn elevator…" the fire dragon slayer muttered, taking a quick breath of relief.

"Well, whatever," the demon slayer grumbled as he scratched his head, "Anyways, we heard that the guys who attacked the guild were heading into town at the time," he said, "So it looks our stories are right on the-" He immediately stopped talking at the moment he saw Korra walk into the room, holding what appeared to be a few pictures in her hands.

"Oh, hey Gray," she greeted normally, as he viewed it as venomous out of fright while actually shivering.

"K-K-KORRA?!" he stuttered in shock, stepping back, "Wh-What are you doing here?!" he asked as he clenched his teeth in concern. She blinked in confusion at his current behavior, raising an eyebrow.

"My world got attacked by the Marines, too," she responded, "so I'm doing everything I can to help you guys out," she stated as she trotted over to the table, "Speaking of which, here's some pictures of the guy who was Republic City," she told everyone, handing the images off to Ben as he took a quick look at them.

"Hey, maybe we should take a look…" Zoro chimed in, trotting over to the Omni Force leader with Luffy beside him. Meanwhile, the onyx haired man was still stunned to see the Avatar, remembering how his girlfriend told him of her pregnancy earlier today.

"You all right, dude?" Natsu asked, having noticed his disposition as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Uh… yeah…" he reassured, chuckling somewhat nervously.

"You've been acting odd all day, Gray," the familiar of Erza Scarlet pointed out as she was right behind him, "If there's something wrong, you can tell us," she said to him.

"Huh…" he sighed deeply, turning around to face her, "Like I said, nothing's-" Before he could even finish his sentence, he noticed that she was there as she blinked, wondering what had halted him from saying what he wanted to. "ERZA?!" he exclaimed in shock, stumbling backwards.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" the fire dragon slayer asked, almost just as astonished.

"Laxus asked for me to join you two in case that magma fellow shows up again," their female guild mate responded, resting her hands at her hips, "I believe my water swords will be of good help," she assured with a small grin. Her expression changed into one of surprise once she saw the others that were at the table, especially upon noticing both Kagura and Gingka.

"Erza!" the former of the two there exclaimed happily as she stood up from her seat, while the latter just grinned a little.

"Hello Kagura," the requip user greeted as she went over, "You look well," she mentioned, engaging in a discussion with her while from afar, the ice wizard looked even more frightened than before.

' _Great, I'm screwed!_ ' he inwardly screamed, rubbing his fingers through his hair wildly. As the sun started to go down in the city right beside Mount Rushmore, the group was just finishing up their gathering of data.

"Yep, that's Sentomaru all right…" the swordsman grumbled upon viewing the black and white pictures that were given to them from Korra, seeing the marine appearing to be photographed atop a building.

"He also had three Pacifistas with him, which we all managed to take out," she mentioned to them, seeing one of the pictures where she was fighting against the behemoth, having thrown several rocks at it with her bending, "Huh…" she breathed out, "I just don't get why _now_ this is all happening," she said, catching everyone's attention, "I mean, the only other time a villain made his or way into another world was when Eon went to Rainbow and Sunset's world," she explained, folding her arms over her chest.

"That wasn't the only one," Luffy chimed in as he tilted his head to the side, "There was that other time when Alain and Yoyo got their demon magic from Sting and Rogue's world," he pointed out, causing Sunset and the Fairy Tail members to perk up in surprise.

"There were also a few other instances of that happening…" Rook added, letting out a breath of air.

"Ugh…" Rainbow groaned, "Our world just loves to drop stuff on us from time to time, doesn't it?" she inquired sarcastically, making the former pony laugh.

"I know this is a big deal and everything," she admitted to the group, "but stressing out over what's yet to even happen isn't going to help us out in the long run," she advised seriously, taking her leather off of the chair she had been sitting at and putting it on, "Why don't we all call it a day and maybe catch a bite somewhere?" she suggested with a small grin.

"I'd be happy to accompany you," Kagura responded as she got onto her feet while picking up her sword, "After everything that's happened, a relaxing dinner would be nice," she confessed as she trotted over, "Will you be coming, Erza?" she questioned to the requip user.

"Perhaps," she replied, folding her armored arms over her chest, "Natsu, Gray, and I are still recovering from our fight earlier this morning," she pointed out.

"Yeah, and I'm okay with just having something here," the ice wizard added in a bored tone, trying to draw attention away from himself.

"I'll go," Korra agreed, walking off with the others.

"Me too!" the athletic woman exclaimed as she jogged over to them, "Lemme' just grab my jacket first," she recommended, racing off to the elevator. As they were departing, the loud growl of a stomach caught everyone's attention, turning to see the captain of the Straw Hat pirates wrapping his arms around his torso as his expression grew sour.

"Food…" he groaned, letting his tongue stick out to show his hunger.

"Heh," Zoro chuckled, "Well, I guess we can have a guys' night out," he suggested as he grabbed the rubbery man by the back of his cardigan, "Come on, Luffy," he beckoned, dragging him away as he continued to mutter about being hungry, "Let's find a place for us to chow down like always," he recommended.

"I can help ya out with that," Ichigo chimed in as he went over to them, heading out moments later as did the girls.

"Huh…" Ben sighed as he sat back down at his seat, "I feel like we're all gonna need to get some good rest for tomorrow," he admitted to the remainder of the group there.

"Just hope that what happened today was all that happened," Natsu said, folding his arms behind his head as he glanced over to see the setting sun outside of the window. On the city's outskirts overlooking the monumental faces of the presidents were the marines themselves, as both Tashigi and Smoker stood before them, staring out at they place they were bound to attack.

 **X**

"So that's the place where the Straw Hat ally is?" one of the soldiers guessed as he was sweating nervously, "It looks… creepy…" he said, while some of his comrades were gritting their teeth, anxious to be done with their mission.

"Creepy or not, it's gonna be pretty hard to get in there," another pointed out, "They might have some sort of surveillance system like Video Transponder Snails!" he mentioned, shocking a few of the others as they gasped.

"That's exactly why we aren't going in guns a' blazing…" the vice admiral noted, catching their attentions, "Tashigi," he said to cause his captain to perk up, "take this," he advised, handing something off to her. She opened her extremity and blinked in surprise to see that he had given her the chip-like device.

"Th-This is-" Before she could say anything else in her stuttering voice, she saw him point towards the large tower with the hourglass symbol atop its roundish peak.

"I think that's the place where they're gonna be," he told her, "Your job is to set that chip as close as you can to it," he explained as he put his arm down, "If you get caught, at least make sure you contacted HQ beforehand," he advised, taking off the coat that draped his shoulders.

"V-Vice Admiral?" a subordinate stuttered, seeing a few others take the garment for him.

"I'm going in alone for now," he stated, causing almost everyone to gasp in astonishment, "I'll get in touch once I'm sure our target's here," he assured, walking down the hill carefully.

"Smoker…" the swordswoman uttered, stunned by his current attitude as it seemed that he was acting more distant than usual.

' _If anyone's gonna have to die for this…_ ' he began to himself as he walked on, ' _it might as well be me,_ ' he inwardly admitted. Back at the tallest edifice in the city, the women were gathered in a single room that appeared to be a large closet that held several different clothes all hung up on different racks.

"Amazing…" Erza said as she pushed aside a few dresses lined along the wall to see them more closely, "And to think these are all Ben and Rainbow's…" she mentioned, somewhat astonished.

"Heh," Sunset chuckled, "Rarity's made a lot of clothes for them over the years, especially for their wedding gifts," she noted as she walked over to the others, "Though, I think they wouldn't mind you taking a few…" she added, causing the scarlet haired mage to beam as she pulled out a lovely dress of almost the same color.

"Then perhaps I could wear this lovely thing tonight!" she exclaimed excitedly as her eyes sparkled.

"I think we'd prefer to be as casual as we _can_ be," Korra chimed as she trotted over.

"Yeah, it's just a quick bite," the former pony pointed out, much to the embarrassment of the requip user as her cheeks became a light pink.

"Oh, darn it," Rainbow grumbled from afar as she finished looking through the racks of jackets, "I must've left mine back in my room," she realized, about to head out as her close friend followed.

"So what's life like in a place like this?" she asked curiously as they walked along the hallway.

"It isn't all that glamorous," the athlete replied as she folded her arms behind her head, "Between the whole working with the Plumbers and going from universe to universe shticks," she continued as her expression changed into a frown, "Ben hasn't been around that much…" she muttered, looking somewhat saddened.

"But… what's it like when he is around?" Sunset questioned, lightening the mood as she saw her friend develop a small smile.

"Well, he's flirty and cool as he's always been," she responded while letting a small blush form across her cheeks, "And yeah… it does make up for all that time I don't to spend with him," she confessed happily.

"How so?" her fellow Equestrian magic user inquired with a smirk, curiously readying her right hand upon noticing her pal's free arm.

"Uh… Sunset?" she uttered nervously, "I wouldn't-" She was too late to warn her however as she took hold of her left hand, suddenly causing her eyes to flash a bright white.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" she shrieked about a second later, causing everyone in the spacious clothes closet to perk up in surprise as they heard it. Out in the hallway, the red and yellow haired woman blushed a mad scarlet after letting go of her friend.

"I tried to warn you!" she yelled as she herself looked very embarrassed, "Jeez…" she grumbled, letting out a huff of frustration as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I-I'm sorry!" the Omni Force squadron leader apologized while stuttering, "Guess I was just… a little curious…" she admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Ugh!" her former classmate groaned, walking away as a defined frown came across her face.

"I just… never knew you were into that kinda stuff…" the former pony pointed out, fidgeting with her fingers, "or were that… _kinky_ …" she added, suddenly causing the rainbow haired woman to become completely reddened with embarrassment.

"UGH!" she groaned loudly, stomping off without another word.

"What the heck was that about?" Korra asked as the red and yellow haired woman walked back into the closet, still red in the face.

"Uh, just chatting about some stuff…" she responded semi-truthfully, "Rainbow's just gonna get her jacket and meet us wherever," she mentioned while regaining her composure.

"Well if that's the case, I'll head out now," Kagura chimed in, catching their attentions, "I'm sure I can find us a decent restaurant in this city," she declared confidently.

"Go right ahead," Sunset agreed, "We'll find you by MPG," she assured additionally, making her nod. As she was about to exit through the doorway though, she stopped for a moment and glanced back at Erza. She remembering how during the war against the Alvarez Empire, she and her rival had gone through traumatic experiences, especially the latter of the two.

"Erza…" she uttered, catching the attention of the Fairy Tail wizard, "I wanted to offer my apologies for how I acted during the war…" she stated to her surprise along with those of the others there.

"That's nothing, Kagura," she reassured as she grinned lightly, "I understood your feelings back then and-"

"I also wanted to offer my condolences to you," the dark, long haired woman interrupted, glancing off to the side shamefully.

"Kagura…" the Avatar uttered in astonishment, having widened her eyes along with those of the Omni Force squadron leader there. The requip user was even more stunned, but kept her composure as she looked down at the floor.

"It's fine," she reassured, slowly closing her hands into fists, "Thank you, Kagura," she said in gratitude. The Mermaid Heel mage did not respond, having a frown of reluctance across her face as she inwardly scolded herself for bringing up such things. As she left the room, a few tears dropped out of both of the eyes of the scarlet haired woman, trembling in place.

"Erza…" the former pony said, going up to her and placing her hands onto her shoulders in a reassuring manner.

"I said it's fine…" she retorted, still crying, "But… it hurts…" she confessed, as her words reached the ears of the swordswoman who had left, making her feel all the more guilty.

"Whoa!" Luffy yelped in surprise as he, Zoro, and Ichigo ventured through the streets of Omnitrix City, amazed by its futuristic and extraterrestrial sights, "I can't believe they got a place like this together in just a few years," he noted, folding his arms behind his head.

"It's pretty amazing," the Shinigami agreed as he looked up at the tall buildings, "Law said that people from all out there in the stars came to help build this," he mentioned while noticing the darkening sky.

"Well that is something…" the swordsman noted, letting off a grin, "But what's with those stone faces up there?" he asked, pointing up at Mount Rushmore.

"Kinda looks like the faces on that mountain in Naru's world…" the rubbery man added as he tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe it's some sort of monument…" the kimono wearing man suggested as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, you must be new here," a feminine voice chimed in as they turned to see a girl Kineceleran wearing a pink hoodie and short jeans, "That there's the Rushmore Monument dedicated to some of the United States' most famous leaders," she explained to them.

"Leaders, huh?" the captain of the Straw Hat pirates uttered, "You mean like pirates?" he inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"No, she means government people…" his crewmate corrected, "So who are they exactly?" he asked the alien, who was giggling from the remark made by his friend.

"From left to right, there's George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt, and Abraham Lincoln," she listed off as they looked on, "Each of them played a very difficult in keeping this country in order when it faced turmoil and other hard times," she told them, "They're the reason that the people here all over the country, alien or human, are safe," she finished as she smiled.

"Well ain't that something?" the green haired man implied, folding his arms over his chest.

"And we've got a leader who's playing a difficult role right now," the newer Omni Force member mentioned with a chuckle, "Well, we better not keep the others waiting on food if they're coming along," he advised, trotting off.

"Oh, hey!" Luffy called out to the speedy creature as she was about to leave, "You know a good place to get some grub around here?" he asked.

"Just a few blocks down on your right," she replied, racing off afterwards.

"Thanks!" the Gum-Gum user shouted in gratitude, "Let's go!" he beckoned to his teammates, running into the distance of the streets. Unbeknownst to the three of them as they went on their way, Smoker was eyeing them from the depths of a dark alley, letting off a grin as the smoke in his cigar flowed up into the air.

"Straw Hat…" he uttered, reaching into his jacket to pull out a transponder snail, "Tashigi, do you read me?" he questioned to it. The eyes of the creature-like contraption changed to a dark brown as it appeared to perk up.

" _Yes, Smoker,_ " the captain's voice responded through the device as she and the G-5 soldiers were positioned right on the outskirts of the city within a forested area, "Are we prepared to attack?" she guessed into her own communicator.

"Not yet," her superior responded from back in the city, "And besides, we're not here to attack these bastards…" he pointed out, looking to see the lampposts and other lights coming on as the sky was slowly darkening, "Straw Hat is here," he stated, much to shock of his comrades from afar as they listened in, "and Pirate Hunter is, too," he added, making the glasses wearing woman clench her teeth in frustration upon hearing.

"So does that mean the Straw Hat allies are all coming here?" one marine asked, somewhat perplexed.

" _Seems that way,_ " the transponder snail the female was holding replied, " _I was hearing word about the guy that lives up in that big tower,_ " he mentioned, glancing over at it as he walked out from the alleyway, "Sounds to me like he's the leader of the whole ally group," he noted, shocking most of his men on the outskirts as they gasped.

"Th-Then it's mission accomplished, isn't it?!" one of them inquired as a smile grew across his face, "All we gotta do is contact headquarters and-!"

"' _Fraid not,_ " the vice admiral's voice interjected from the contraption, catching their attentions, " _We need to get that chip set onto the tower so the rest of the Navy knows exactly what to target,_ " he told them, " _Tashigi,_ " he began to the woman there, causing her to perk up, " _divide the men up into groups and sneak in carefully,_ " he advised, " _We're not trying to get caught here now,_ " he pointed out in a disgruntled tone.

"Yes, sir!" she responded just before the device went out with a clank, "All right, you heard him!" she yelled out to the soldiers, "Divide yourselves up into four groups and designate leaders!" she ordered, "I'll take the lead of one!" she added, standing up firmly.

"Yes ma'am!" they all shouted eagerly, prepared to go in.

"Huh…" the white haired man breathed as he took out his lone cigar, dropping it onto the ground and stepping on it to make it burn out, "If I don't find a way for them to sneak in easy," he started to say to himself, "then they're gonna stick out like sore thumbs," he realized, glancing over at the monument beyond the tower, "Wonder what's there…" he muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, stop it!" a frail sounding voice begged, catching his attention as he turned to see a young alien boy with spikes growing out of his face as he was being pressed against a wall by a man with a skull insignia along his black shirt.

"I told you that you gotta pay up if you wanna go through here…" he told the extraterrestrial as he reeled his right fist back, prepared to punch him as he flinched in fright.

"Y-You're gonna get it from Ben Ten!" he stuttered in claim, causing the man with the spiked, mohawk-like hair to smirk.

"Pssh," he scoffed, delivering a right hook to his face and knocking him onto the ground, "Tennyson's not gonna bother with thugs when he's too busy dealing with bigger things than you, kid!" he mocked as the child cried, trying to crawl away, "So either you pay up, or we're gonna keep having our fun!" he shouted, about to punch him again. The extraterrestrial braced himself for the impact, while tears were forming in his eyes. Just then though, someone caught the extremity of the lowlife before he could strike him, being Smoker as he glared out at the group.

"H-Hey…" one stuttered, "what the hell's your deal?" he asked, seeing him take a tighter hold on his friend's fist.

"Piss off," he replied, delivering an uppercut with his left extremity to the man's chin, knocking him down onto the ground in an instant. Everyone there was stunned as it appeared he had knocked the thug unconscious.

"You jerk!" another one of the goons yelled, charging out at him with a battle cry as the others followed suit.

"Get out of here, kid," the vice admiral advised to the young creature as he grabbed his jitte off of his back, readying it in his right hand.

"O-Okay," he stammered, hurriedly racing off. Afterwards, the sounds of punches and kicks echoed as the moon began to shine brightly in the night sky.

 **X**

"Aaah…" Natsu yawned as he rested upon a bed in a large dormitory with several of them strewn about, "If I wanted to go for another elevator ride, I would've gone with Luffy and the guys…" he grumbled.

"Can't be helped that an elevator's your worst enemy," Gray pointed out, chuckling a little, "Plus after everything today, we should just take it easy and rest up here," he added seriously.

"I will get you both food if you need anything," Genos chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw him there.

"Oh, thanks," the ice wizard responded, turning to face him.

"It is fortunate that you were able to escape from Akainu," the cyborg admitted, glancing off to the side, "I have heard from Law that he is merciless to his foes…" he mentioned while narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, well he _let_ us go…" the onyx haired man grumbled, folding his arms over his chest, "I think he just wanted to send a message for us to watch out," he noted while sitting down upon his own divan.

"Either way, I wanna get another crack at the bastard when he shows his ugly face again," the fire dragon slayer declared as he punched his left hand, "He's gonna pay for destroying the guild…" he added in a menacing tone.

"I doubt you will have that chance," the S-class hero retorted, "Akainu is a Logia type Devil Fruit user," he pointed out to the Fairy Tail members, "Only a person with the ability to use Armament Haki or fight with water could possibly face him," he explained, causing the scarf wearing man to growl out of frustration.

"That's so unfair!" he complained, lying back down on his bed.

"When he does come back though," Gray began, letting off a smirk, "we'll be ready," he stated, getting a nod of agreement from his fellow squad member, who blinked in surprise afterwards as he noticed something.

"You lost your pants," he pointed out bluntly, causing him to look down and yelp to see that his black pants were gone, frantically looking around for them. At that moment, the sliding door to the dormitory opened to reveal Gingka walking in with his bag draped over his right shoulder.

"Oh, Gingka!" Natsu greeted as he sat up, "We're gonna grab some grub wherever there's food here in a bit," he told him as he was setting his stuff down beside an empty bed, "You wanna come?" he offered.

"Yeah, sure," he replied as he got himself seated onto the comfortable surface of the divan. His expression was a slight frown as he had been thinking about something that had been crossing his mind since the end of the war in his comrade's world.

' _Please take care of her for my sake…_ ' a feminine voice echoed in his head, ' _You'll be there for her when I'm gone, won't you?_ ' a male voice asked him through his thoughts. He clutched the bedsheets tightly as he let out a breath of air.

"Why now?" he uttered quietly, wondering if what plagued his thought process would be a sign of things to come.

"Huh…" Ben sighed deeply as he leaned back into the seat of his chair in the command center of the building, "I'm starting to get the idea that Eon didn't just nab the Nega-MPG back then to terrorize our girlfriends' universe and ruin the Friendship Games," he told Rook as he had just finished compiling all of the information they had received.

"That is absolutely possible and likely," he concurred, turning off his device and letting out a breath of air, "Should you send out an alert to the other members who have not yet arrived?" he inquired to his human partner.

"No, not yet," he responded, getting up from his seat, "We should only call for help when there's a big danger ahead," he stated, "Besides, we've already got a lot of people here," he pointed out with a smirk, causing the Revonnahgander to laugh.

"I suppose you are right," he said, standing and trotting over to him, "Still," he continued, "if Eon was going from universe to universe in the timespan of the Friendship Games," he kept going, placing his hand onto his chin, "he may have found powerful allies…" he noted.

"Let's just hope that the allies he has now aren't all what they're cracked up to be," the Biomnitrix bearer retorted as they walked out. Meanwhile, a plume of smoke was rising up to the peak of Mount Rushmore, carrying a certain jitte as began to redirect itself until it was atop the head of Thomas Jefferson. It shaped into form, being Smoker as he glanced out at the sight of futuristic city down below.

"Not a bad view," he admitted, noticing the stars shining in the sky, "Now then…" he began turning around and walking across the mountainside, "let's see if this is really just a monument," he said, emitting smoke from his body as it shrouded his view from those below on the streets. He kept moving forward for a moment, looking around to see if he could spot anything. Suddenly, he noticed the vapor seeping into the rock right before his feet, stepping over it. Nothing happened after a moment, much to his chagrin as he scowled a little. "If that's how you wanna play it…" he grumbled, coating his right hand in black and closing it into a fist, "White Blow!" he bellowed, striking the ground fiercely as a huge plume of smoke came off of it. When the veil finally cleared enough for him to see, he saw that there was a hollow hole within the head, appearing to be an access lined with metal walls. "Heh," he chuckled, jumping into it and sliding down the ramp, reaching a long hallway moments later, "All right…" he uttered, grabbing his jitte off of his back, "Now this might be fun…" he noted, letting off a smirk.

"Aw, man!" Luffy groaned, standing outside of the restaurant they had been directed to. It appeared to be packed with people, and more were waiting even outside of it. "We're never gonna get in this place!" he complained, stomping on the ground in frustration as he growled.

"Maybe we could get some VIP treatment?" Zoro suggested in a bored tone while folding his arms behind his head.

"I doubt it," Ichigo retorted, sighing out of his own frustration, "I'll just call Ben and see if he's got another idea," he said as he grabbed his MPG from the pocket of his kimono, about to activate it.

"Huh… huh…" someone started breathing before a thud was heard, catching the attentions of the three Omni Force members. They looked to see the alien child with spikes on his face, almost similar to a porcupine as his brown fur appeared spiky as well.

"Hey, you doin' all right there?" the swordsman asked as he went over and squatted down by his side.

"Peh!" he spat, coughing up some blood to the shock of the ones around him.

"Whoa, easy!" the Shinigami advised quickly, "What the heck happened to you?" he asked, helping the extraterrestrial get onto his feet, picking him up by the arm.

"T-Trouble…" he stuttered out, causing the three there to blink in confusion, "That guy in the alley's in trouble!" he screamed, coughing again seconds afterwards.

"Hey, don't talk too much!" the green haired man shouted demandingly, "Where is he?" he questioned to him.

"Down that way…" he replied, pointing to end of the streets, "There were like ten guys there," he mentioned, "so there's no way he'll beat him all on his own!" he yelled worriedly.

"Don't you worry," Luffy chimed in as a large grin fixed his face, "We'll help him out and then get some food!" he declared, stretching his arms out to have them wrap around a lamppost, "Gum-Gum Rocket!" he exclaimed, launching himself over the crowd of people as they watched in awe.

"Hey, wait for us!" Ichigo cried out, following him quickly along with Zoro as the little one was left behind, still looking concerned for the man who had saved him from the thugs. In the meantime, the rubbery man landed before the dark alleyway, clenching his fists tightly.

"All right, it's time kick some-!" Before he could even finish his statement, his eyes widened to see what was ahead of him.

"Quit running off on your own like that!" his crewmate shouted as he approached alongside his fellow squad member, "If Ichigo wasn't with me, then I'd be getting-!" He stopped his remark as they both gasped to see what was there.

"Whoa…" the captain of the Straw Hats uttered, seeing a pile of men lying upon the ground, groaning in agony, "Did that guy the kid talked about do this by himself?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Maybe…" the man wearing the kimono beside him responded, evidently surprised by the prospect of it. Meanwhile, the swordsman beside them spotted something below with his lone right eye, squatting down to pick it up.

"Guys, look at this," he said, getting their attentions as they saw that he had a cigar butt in his hand.

"Uh… that's not unusual…" the Shinigami pointed out, arching an eyebrow.

"Maybe not…" Zoro started to reply, "but this isn't the cigarette you normally see people like that pervy cook smoking and throwing out," he stated, causing the Gum-Gum user to perk up in realization.

"Yeah, like the ones the Marines-!" He stopped his sentence as he realized what he was implying, widening his eyes in disbelief.

"Whoa, hold on!" the newer Omni Force member chimed in quickly, "Can't it just be a coincidence?" he inquired as the three-sword style user got onto his feet.

"Yeah, it could be," he agreed, "Plus, it's not like a member of the Navy would be the only one to take out ten losers like these," he pointed out while gesturing towards the defeated thugs.

"Ugh…" one of them groaned out, getting their attentions, "I'm gonna get that smoky bastard…" he declared, causing all three of the ones there to gasp in astonishment.

"Hey, what did you just say?!" Luffy yelled, immediately jumping over and landing upon the man, grasping him by his shirt, "Who attacked you guys?!" he asked demandingly.

"U-Uh…" the goon stammered frightfully, "It was this… weird guy with white hair and stitches along his face!" he told him, "I tried to get him in the back with my knife, but it went right through him," he explained hysterically, "It was like he was made of thin air!" he added frightfully, "Next thing you know, we're all knocked in a cloud of smoke…" he grumbled, writhing in pain until he was let go.

"Crap…" the rubbery man uttered in disbelief, turning to the others, "Smokey's here…" he said as they too were shocked by the revelation. Back inside the base within Mount Rushmore, several more pained groans were heard as elite officers, aliens and humans alike, were all knocked out onto the floors of their station, while the vice admiral that had invaded walked along amidst the sound of alarms.

"Better hurry before reinforcements show up…" he advised to himself, entering a room that appeared to be abandoned. A large monitor beyond a keyboard was the only thing present in the roundish-shaped area. He went up to it and pressed a key, suddenly causing the screen to turn a bright green.

" _PASSWORD REQUIRED,_ " the machine stated in a feminine-sounding voice, causing the Plume-Plume user to blink in surprise.

"A password, huh?" he grumbled, closing his eyes to think. As he had kept hearing word around the streets of Omnitrix City without being caught, he had learned quite a few things about the area he was in, including its name. Though his experience with technology was minimal, he did understand what he needed to do, using his fingers to type the specific letters he desired. The word 'RUSHMORE' was spelled out in the space given for him, followed by the monitor flashing a bright green.

" _PASSWORD ACCEPTED,_ " it responded, followed by several different icons appearing upon the screen.

"First try…" the white haired man uttered, chuckling at the thought of how easy his infiltration and successful interaction with technology were. He then pulled out his transponder snail, activating it.

" _Ring, ring, ring, ring…_ " it rang for a moment before a pair of familiar brown eyes appeared, " _Smoker!_ " Tashigi's voice exclaimed, as she and her group of soldiers were gathered just outside the city.

"Where are you?!" she screamed into her transponder snail, "We're about to go in and we need to know what to do!" she pointed out, sounding pretty frustrated.

"Calm down, woman," he advised from the base, "I think I've got access to this city's entire system now," he mentioned, much to her surprise as she gasped, "Here's the deal," he started to say as every member of the G-5 listened on to their communicators closely, "this is a covert mission until we get that thing on the tower," he explained to them as the captain glanced out at the tall edifice, "Don't go drawing too much attention, so fight from the roofs and alleys here," he recommended, "And when we complete it," he continued, letting out a breath of air, "just look after each other, all right?" he said, much to their surprise as they all blinked.

"Hey, Smoker…" the glasses-wearing woman was about to say, only to hear the clank of her contraption.

"Well, whaddaya we do?" one soldier asked worriedly as his superior looked on.

"I guess we need to wait for an opportunity," she replied, narrowing her eyes ahead. Within the city itself, Kagura trotted along the streets and sighed deeply, ashamed of herself for apologizing to Erza in such a situation.

' _It would have been better if I had done that at a time where I wasn't about to leave…_ ' she told herself as she closed her right hand into a trembling fist, ' _Erza must hate me after all that…_ ' she added through thought, stopping for a moment. Suddenly though, her thoughts shifted once a pair of shadows loomed over her, causing her to glance upwards at one of the buildings she was walking by in confusion. She saw nothing out of the ordinary though, arching an eyebrow.

"Odd…" she uttered, trotting onwards. Up on the roofs of the buildings were the marines, as they climbed up and got into position as they readied their rifles and other firearms.

"Alpha Squad is in position!" the leader of the group whispered loudly into the transponder snail he had.

"So is Beta!" another soldier stated from the alleyways of the city.

"Gamma ready!" one more responded within the forested area on the outskirts.

"This is Omega," Tashigi spoke into the creature-like device she had, standing right outside of the streets, "We're ready to proceed," she said, staring ahead, " _What are your orders, sir?_ " her voice asked through the communicator her superior had.

"Wait for my signal, then head straight for that tower," he responded quickly, tapping a few more keys on the keyboard in the Plumber control room, "Men, you better cover her ass in case there's trouble," he advised to the others there.

"Yes, sir!" they all concurred with salutes, prepared to go as their captain adjusted her glasses. Back within the monument, Smoker pressed more buttons, suddenly causing only a single icon to appear upon the screen.

"Guess we're raising hell…" he admitted, pressing one final key.

" _DEACTIVATING OMNITRIX CITY DEFENSE SYSTEMS,_ " the machine stated. Without warning across the populous, security cameras started to shut down, other machines began to turn off, and lights were going out one by one.

"We gotta hurry!" Luffy cried out desperately as he ran through the city streets, "Smokey might not be tough on his own," he continued, "but he's still a guy who can really bring trouble!" he stated, gritting his teeth as he was being followed by Ichigo and Zoro.

"Well, hold on a sec!" the latter of the group called out, "Wouldn't it be easier to just call 'em by MPG?" he inquired, causing his captain to suddenly grind to a screeching halt.

"Oh, you're right," he agreed bluntly, much to the chagrin of the swordsman as he growled a little.

"I got it," the Shinigami reassured as he pulled out his device, about to activate it. Just then however, he and the others took notice of the lampposts shutting off one by one, darkening the streets as the people there were beginning to panic.

"That's not good…" the green haired man muttered as the lights suddenly went out around them. Back at the tower, accesses were shutting off left and right, including those in the dormitories and other rooms.

"Huh?" Sunset uttered in confusion as she saw the closet door close, followed by the lights going out, "H-Hey!" she stammered, going up to the access and trying to pry it open, "What the heck is going on?!" she yelled, grunting loudly as Korra and Erza glanced at each other worriedly. Gingka, Natsu, Genos, and Gray were all stuck in the dormitory area, as the latter of the group banged on the door with his left fist.

"Hey, open up!" he demanded angrily. The entire tower appeared to go dark as the city was being thrown into a state of panic.

"What is happening right now?" Kagura questioned to herself as she saw the people who appeared to be locked inside of buildings and running along the streets. Suddenly, she noticed the shadows of ones above her, glancing up to notice the men running atop the roofs of the buildings. "Not good…" she realized, hurriedly rushing off. In the meantime, Tashigi was hurriedly heading towards the tower amidst the frightened citizens around her, with the rest of her men following close behind.

"Captain, wait up!" one of them cried out, being bombarded by the denizens who were running in the opposite direction with his comrades.

"I can take care of myself!" she shouted back, "Go after the Straw Hats and their allies!" she ordered to them, much to their surprise as they widened their eyes. However, they honored her request and went off, allowing for the female marine to trek onward quickly. She arrived at the base of the tower, breathing heavily as she was astonished that no one had spotted her.

' _Smoker must've done something to their whole security…_ ' she realized, pulling out the red, chip-like device from her coat, ' _Either way, it's mission complete,_ ' she stated inwardly, setting the contraption onto the side of the building and pressing it, causing it to blink a bright red.

"This is Captain Tashigi of the Marine Grand Line Fifth Branch reporting from this alternate world," she spoke into it clearly, "We have successfully infiltrated the enemy's base of operations without detection and have learned that some members of the Straw Hat Pirates are present here at this time," she explained, "This is definitely where the allies are to be gathering," she added as sweat was rolling down her face, "If possible…" she continued somewhat nervously, "we would like to be extracted from this world before the allies can find us," she stated, "I will speak with my supervisor on the matter," she assured, letting go of the machine to end the transmission. Back within the Plumber base, Smoker heard his transponder snail ring, catching his attention.

"What is it?" he asked as his cigar continued to emit smoke.

" _Smoker, I've gotten the device attached to the tower!_ " his underling's voice responded excitedly through the communicator, " _We can contact HQ and have them pull us out of here in time before the allies gather to fend us off!_ " she mentioned as he closed his eyes, remembering his discussion with the fleet admiral in the morning.

"Tashigi…" he began to reply, "we're not gonna be getting outta here," he said honestly, much to her shock back at the tall edifice.

"Wh-What?" she stuttered in disbelief, letting her eyes tremble.

" _Even if everything's said and done, the Navy's still gonna want us to send a message to these bastards…_ " the creature-like contraption she spoke with replied as she blinked, " _They want us to do what Akainu did to that other place,_ " he told her, " _only we're not coming back this time,_ " he finished, while she was shaking out of fright.

"No…" she uttered as tears formed in her eyes, "Why would they do that?!" she screamed in anger, racing off and gritting her teeth while leaving both her transponder snail and the chip-like device behind. Hearing the clank of his own communicator from within the stronghold, the vice admiral sighed in frustration, knowing that this was a tough decision for both him and the people he was leading. In the meantime, something began to ooze out of the tower, being black with green lines as it landed upon the ground with a splat, shaping into form afterwards. It was a gremlin-like creature with a plug at the end of his tail and had pointy ears and a pointy nose. The Biomnitrix was upon the center of his face as he stared up at Mount Rushmore.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy started to echo as he reeled his clenched fists back, "GATLING!" he roared, throwing them out to punch several marines rapidly, knocking them all down in grunts as they dropped their weapons.

"Dammit!" Zoro cursed as used two swords to slice by more of the soldiers that were attempting to surround them, "How many of these guys are even here?!" he shouted angrily, looking around.

"Enough to cause a panic and hurt some people," Ichigo replied in a snarky tone as he reached for his blade upon his back.

"Look out!" the rubbery man yelled as he jumped in front of the Shinigami, crossing his arms to shield him from the bullets that rained down from above. They embedded into his stretchy skin before suddenly ricocheting out toward the rooftops of some nearby buildings.

"Oh, great…" the swordsman muttered in realization. Meanwhile, the orange haired man developed a serious expression upon his face while readying his Zanpakuto, flying up into the air.

"I'll deal with the ones there!" he declared to his comrades below.

"Got it!" his fellow squad member responded as he blocked another attack from an enemy. Elsewhere, Tashigi was still running through the streets, tearing up as she could not believe that the people she worked for would end up betraying her in the end.

' _I don't want to believe it!_ ' she inwardly exclaimed, clenching her teeth together, ' _But… they would leave us behind…_ ' she remembered, slowing herself down, ' _It would be like Alabasta again…_ ' she said through thought as she wiped her eyes, ' _and Smoker was prepared to accept that fate…_ ' she finished to herself, coming to a complete stop. Suddenly, the sound of oncoming footsteps made her perk up and immediately draw forth her sword. She let out a battle cry and swung it around, striking it against something. She was astonished to see that her weapon had been blocked by the sheathed armament of Kagura, who stared ahead at her.

"You're quick," she complimented, narrowing her eyes onto her, "but with that look on your face…" she continued in a reprimanding tone as her foe blinked in surprise, "you would've done that if anyone had approached you, wouldn't you?" she inquired to her, making her gasp.

"Ergh!" she growled, swinging her blade to knock her adversary back, "Don't attempt to lecture me!" she yelled, "I've heard of who you are, Kagura," she stated, not surprising her opponent as she merely blinked, "Vice Admiral Komei sends his regards," she added as she got into a ready stance, "Of course, I will do my best to defeat you," she said confidently.

"You may be brave on the outside," the Mermaid Heel wizard began to respond, "but I can see right through you and your fear," she told her, preparing herself. The captain growled angrily again before lunging out at her. The screams of the citizens running filled the air of the city as the members of the Omni Force fought off the enemy, while others were trapped in the tower beyond. Back at the Mount Rushmore base, Smoker took another moment to ready a cigar, being the last one he had on hand. He used the lighter he had to prepare it, putting it into his mouth and breathing out a puff of smoke.

"Hey," a male voice chimed in, catching his attention, "you're not supposed to be smoking in here," he advised.

"Sorry," the vice admiral apologized as he could hear the footsteps drawing near, "I'm just used to it back where I'm from," he pointed out, starting to turn around.

"Gotta give you some props," the voice admitted, "You managed to get in here and figure out how to make the whole city go haywire," he mentioned, coming to a stop to reveal himself as Ben, "Sad thing is, I gotta undo everything to help my friends," he stated seriously.

"So you're the big guy, huh?" the white haired man guessed, taking hold of his jitte and readying it, "Guess that Sakazuki was right after all…" he realized as smoke emitted from his form.

"You gonna keep talking or are you gonna fight me?" his future opponent inquired as he crossed his Biomnitrix gauntlets.

"Gladly," the scarred man responded. Meanwhile, at the outskirts of the city, the vice admiral coat he had worn was waving with the light wind while hung upon a tree branch, looking almost like a flag of surrender.

 **ENDING**

 **"Way Down We Go" by Kaleo**

 _ **0:00 - 0:18 = Opens with Ben thinking about everything that happened up to this point: getting the Omnitrix and his summer vacation, meeting the other Omni Force members of his squadron one by one and bonding with them, and fighting countless villains together to protect the multiverse.**_

 _ **0:19 - 0:43 = Cuts to Ash at his home in Pallet Town with Mirajane, looking up at the beautiful sky. The scene then shifts to Naruto, who is overlooking the Leaf Village alongside his wife with a small grin on his face. It cuts back to Gingka, who is standing outside of the Mistralton City gym as the stand-in for a pregnant Skyla, who he is thinking about. Finally, the scene goes over to Rex as he's working at Providence with Kuvira, Six, Holiday, and Bobo.**_

 _ **0:44 - 1:07 = The camera pans over to Sunset, who is standing on the roof of Canterlot High at sunset, wondering when Rook will finally propose to her. Elsewhere, Alain is walking along the streets with his girlfriend, holding her hand and smiling happily. They pass by Kyoya and Applejack, who smile in the same manner. The camera shifts over to Luffy, who is sitting on the bow of the Sunny as the wind rushes through his hair, having a stoic expression upon his face while thinking of his future.**_

 _ **1:08 - 1:29 = Camera goes through brief shots of Rook, Hinata, Korra, Natsu, Rainbow, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Sakura, and Star in battle stances before fading to black. Coming out from the darkness are the Marines, with Akainu leading them as his expression shifts into a smirk.**_

 _ **1:30 - 1:57 = Pans over to Law, who stares out the horizon upon his submarine with a neutral look in his eyes. The scene shifts over to Kuvira, who is regretting all of her actions in terms of the Earth Empire she tried to create while still in Providence. The scene goes over to Genos, as he's wondering about how Saitama is doing from the balcony of Omni Force Tower. Lastly, the camera pans over to Kagura and Zoro, standing back-to-back as the former stares at the guild of Mermaid Heel, while the latter is looking over at the Sunny.**_

 _ **1:58 - 2:30 = The scene shifts over to Ben taking a slow trot away from the tower, being joined by his fellow members in the order of when the officially joined his squadron of the team: Ash, Naruto, Gingka, Rex, Rook, Hinata, Korra, Natsu, and Rainbow. Sunset partakes in the same scenario, with her group following her in their order of joining: Alain, Kyoya, Applejack, Luffy, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Sakura, and Star. Law follows suit, having his full squadron follow him: Kuvira, Genos, Kagura, Zoro, Gray, Kirby, Ichigo, Tai, and Zyro.**_

 _ **2:31 - 2:54 = Everyone starts jogging towards the center of Omnitrix City, where a giant MPG portal awaits them. They all stand at the ledge of it before Ben takes a deep breath and jumps, followed by everyone else one by one.**_

 _ **2:55 - 3:05 = Ben closes his eyes, remembering the countless enemies he's defeated alongside his friends before they all arrive in the new universe. There, they see an abundance of dark creatures with bone-like plates over their bodies. Joined by Erza, they partake in battling these evil foes, fighting them off as a group of four watches from afar.**_

 _ **3:06 - 3:34 = The scene cuts back to Ben slowly opening his eyes, lying shirtless in bed with his wife, who is smiling in her sleep. He smiles too, but shifts his expression into a frown as he remembers that there's a bigger battle at hand, getting out of bed...**_

 **END**

 **FINALLY! I can't believe how long that took for me to get done, but I wanted to include as much as humanly possible here, so let's dive into the summary.**

 **First off, I really wanted to introduce some characters to the Omni Force. Kagura and Genos were givens considering I had declared to put them here in my "Omni Force: WAR" forum. However, I considered adding a newer member and Ichigo was selected. He's powerful, liked by many, and would be interesting to put in here. I hope you guys thought I did his characterization well. I haven't watched much of Bleach at all since I generally go by dubbed anime, but I made sure that this Ichigo is from the post-time skip.**

 **Second, Smoker's role here. Evidently enough, Smoker is going to play a huge role in this story, even in later chapters. He's my favorite member of the Navy for his awesome efforts and awesome fights such as those against the likes of Vergo and Doflamingo. Here, I wanted him to be faced with a decision of what path of justice he should choose with what's been handed down to him. Putting him into that position makes things all the more interesting.**

 **Third, Luffy will also be having a bunch of character development later on centering around his future with Twilight. The baby's name has been revealed, but we won't be seeing it until the story's end!**

 **With all that said as a lot of the Omni Force has gathered and are now in trouble, we're about to get into another big battle! AND in the next chapter, there'll be a special preview for the 45** **th** **story to be published by myself on FanFiction! Look forward to it!**


	5. SMOKE AND MIRRORS

**Hey folks! Ready to get into another epic chapter of "Omni Force: WAR"? I sure am! Before we begin though, I do have a few things that I need to address.**

 **One, I noticed that the review section mainly steered towards how some of the conflicts were somewhat rushed to completion. Keep in mind that those weren't meant to be epic battles and they were to only set up how the Marines were getting into other worlds. Yet I do understand that everyone wanted to see more from characters like Ichigo and Kagura. Ichigo will only be in this story for a little while longer unfortunately, as I don't want to disgrace his character and there'll be a good reason for him to be gone. Remember, I have not watched much of Bleach, so I'll need a better idea of his character before going any further with him.**

 **Two, there will be a hiatus after this chapter. At least in regards to this story. I need to catch up on some of the other stories that I've eager to get back to work on such as "Going Wild" and "Evolution". "The Mega Protocol" will get updated as well, probably including a few spoilers about what's to come in this chapter.**

 **Last of all, there will be a special preview to what will now be the 45** **th** **story published on FanFiction by me. So be excited for that!**

 **Now without further delay, let's get back into the action!**

 **OMNI FORCE WAR**

"The whole building must be on lockdown…" Sunset realized as she ponied up, gaining a longer ponytail with pony ears and amber skin, making a reddish-amber light come off of her right hand to illuminate the closet she and the others were trapped in.

"Ergh!" Erza grunted, trying to lodge a sword she had summoned into the minimal space between the door's opening to pry it open. However, the blade itself snapped apart, falling onto the floor. "What is this even made of?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Here, let me try," Korra offered as she stepped forward, taking a deep breath and closing her hands into fists. She then punched the closed access with both of her fists, followed by attempting to dig her fingers into the metal. "No good…" she grumbled after a moment, pulling her extremities away, "Whatever this is, I can't bend it," she pointed out, much to the surprise of the requip user.

"Makes sense," the former pony responded, catching their attentions, "Azmuth designed this building to be impenetrable, so I guess it must be some sort of alien metal…" she inquired while narrowing her eyes.

"Great…" the Avatar groaned, folding her arms over her chest, "Now we just need an _alien_ Kuvira…" she muttered sarcastically to the confusion of the others.

"I'm surprised that this happened so suddenly," the scarlet haired woman chimed in as she glanced over at the Omni Force squadron leader, "Wouldn't this tower have a backup system in case of emergencies?" she asked her.

"I think both the tower and its emergency systems are down," she replied honestly, "That's why the secondary security system kicked in and locked us in here for safety," she explained, going up to the door.

"Well… how do we get it back up again?" the South Pole native questioned, shrugging her shoulders.

"We'd need to get access to the tower systems which are underground…" Sunset noted, closing her eyes to think for a moment, "but I don't think just the tower's been affected by this blackout…" she added as both of her comrades perked up in surprise.

"If that's the case," Erza started to say, "could we restore power to the whole city from here?" she inquired curiously.

"It's possible, but not likely," the red and yellow haired woman stated as an answer, "I think we'd need to get into the subsystems of the city in order to obtain access to its power grid," she told them, "Even then, that'll take a while for everything to get back up," she mentioned as she folded her arms over her chest, "Plus, it's likely whoever hacked the grid in the first place is somewhere else," she finished, glancing up at the dark ceiling.

"So in other words, we're stuck here," Korra concluded, slouching down, "Great…" she grumbled in frustration.

"I'm certain Kagura and the others made it outside," the requip user chimed in while resting her hand upon her chin, "so they may know of what's causing all this," she pointed out.

"And Ben's probably doing his best to get this place up and running again," the former pony added, closing her right hand into a fist. She then suddenly noticed the glow coming from her jeans, causing her to immediately reach into her pocket and pull out her MPG and activate by pressing its center. The other women gathered around her as the hologram of the caller appeared over the device. "Blonko?" she uttered in surprise, seeing him with a tablet in his hands.

" _Sunset, I assume you all right at the moment?_ " he inquired through the communicator.

"Well, if by all right you mean trapped in a closet with no way out, then yeah…" she responded in a snarky tone.

" _I am sorry,_ " the Revonnahgander apologized, being located in another part of the building as he was using a cable to connect the larger interactive device he had to an outlet on the wall, "With the lockdown system activated, I cannot head down to the substation to rest the power," he explained to them calmly, causing them to all glance at one another.

"So what are you going to do?" his girlfriend asked.

"By accessing the mainframe via cable, I can reactivate all the systems remotely," he stated as a response, pressing some icons on the screen of his contraption, "But… it will take more time than in the substation," he confessed.

" _How much longer?_ " Erza's voice questioned after a moment.

"About thirty minutes at the very least," he replied honestly, "I hope you can bear with me for that time," he mentioned somewhat shamefully.

" _We will, Blonko,_ " the former pony reassured over the device, " _Just do what you can for the time being,_ " she advised, making him nod before the transmission was ended. As he put away his MPG, he let off a deep sigh, remembering a few moments when had spoken with Ben.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Even if we get the system back up, there's a chance whoever did this might do it again," the Biomnitrix bearer said as he looked out the window of the room he and his partner were trapped in, noticing the odd plume of dust that appeared to be coming from Mount Rushmore._

" _Are you suggesting that the perpetrator may have access to all of our systems?" the Revonnahgander implied, sweating a little out of his nervousness._

" _All I'm saying is that we can't take any chances," the Omni Force leader answered as he closed his hands into fists, "Try to contact anyone who's outside," he advised to him while crossing his arms, "I'm going to get the guy who did this," he declared, followed by being enveloped in a green light that had started emitting from his gauntlets. When it faded, it revealed UpRigg in his place, who stuck his hands against the wall before merging with it._

" _Ben…" the alien Magister uttered, getting his attention, "will you be all right alone?" he questioned, "What if your opponent turns out to be one of those Devil Fruit users like Sunset had described?" he asked on._

" _I'll think of something," the fusion reassured as a response in a static-like voice that sounded devious, becoming fully embedded into the wall, "I always do," he added in a confident tone before fully disappearing. Shocked by his actions, the second in-command was unable to speak, somewhat frightened yet prepared a hold a clear resolve._

 **END FLASHBACK**

' _Ben…_ ' he began to say through his thoughts, ' _do not do anything too reckless…_ ' he inwardly pleaded. Back at the monument compound, the two men standing alone in the room stared each other down with determination in their eyes.

"I was expecting Straw Hat or Pirate Hunter once they caught onto the plan," Smoker admitted as he clutched the hilt of his weapon tightly, "but it's a surprise that the big dog himself decides to pay me a fight…" he joked, letting off a grin.

"So it's Smoker, right?" the bearded man guessed as he took a step forward, "Sunset's told me a bit about you from Punk Hazard," he mentioned, making him perk up in surprise.

"So that woman's here, too…" he concurred, recalling the time he had been forced to team up with her and the pirates he was after years ago on that snowy island, "I think that's enough talking," he said as the white smoke continued to expel from both his body and cigar.

"Just what I was thinking…" his future opponent grumbled, crossing his gauntlets over each other.

 **OPENING**

 **"XY & Z" by Tomoshisa Sako**

 _ **0:00 – 0:19 = The scene opens with silhouetted close-ups of members of Omni-Force in the following order: Gingka, Rainbow Dash, Ash, Sunset, Rook, Natsu, Naruto, Hinata, Rex, Korra and Ben. Camera zooms out to show all them standing before an MPG portal before all eleven run and jump into the swirling vortex.**_

 _ **"Omni Force" title card fades into view.**_

 _ **0:20 – 0:27 = Surrounded by the endless void of the Multiverse portal, the eleven young adults run through it with Ben leading the way.**_

 _ **0:28 – 0:40 = As they continued running, friends and allies from each members' respective universe pan across in the background (Gwen, Kevin, Max, the Teen Titans, Asami, Tenzin and his family, Six, Doctor Holiday, Bobo, Noah, Serena, Bonnie & Clemont, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Master Makarov, Lady Tsunade, Kakashi Sensei, the young Leaf Village ninja, the Equestrian girls, etc.)**_

 _ **0:41 – 0:45 = The eleven bring their hands together in an "all in fashion"**_

 _ **0:46 – 1:06 = The Omni Force members are then shown doing a few attacks: Rainbow flies threw the air as she activates her Rainbow Drive, then Gingka demonstrates his swordsmanship, Ash using Lightning Style: Thunder Punch followed by Mega Discharge, Naruto performs Rasengan while Hinata uses Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, Natsu uses Fire Dragon Roar shooting fire around him until it engulfs the screen. The fire is bended away by Korra, in her Avatar State before she blasts some air, water and creates a massive earth column, which Rook lands on before taking aim and fires his Proto-Tool. Rex flies by using his Boogie Pack before forming the Smack Hands and throws a punch, Sunset activates her Phoenix Drive, Ben pops in bringing his Biomnitrix gauntlets together and transforms into Atomic-X before the others form a circle around him.**_

 _ **1:07 – 1:22 = Cuts to a shot of Monkey D. Luffy, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Trafalgar Law, Genos, Kagura, Zoro, Erza and Gray together before they each perform their own unique attacks.**_

 _ **1:23 – 1:29 = Rook and Law; a few feet apart, stand face to face, silently staring at each other with cold, neutral expressions.**_

 _ **1:30 – 1:40 = The next shot comes several almost shadowed figures of Marines walking led by Akainu. Omni Force prepare for battle.**_

 _ **1:41 – 2:02 = Rainbow and Smoker are in aerial combat; the Vice Admiral fires a fist, which Rainbow dodges before coming in with a kick to Smoker's head. Ash attacks Sentomaru with a Black Thunder Fist, which the latter narrowly blocks with the broadside of his battle axe but the force behind the blow is enough to send him skidding backwards past Gingka and Momonga, who are both engaged in a fierce sword fight, as are Zoro & Kagura against Fujitora. Sunset in Phoenix Drive is fighting Kizaru, as both are cancelling out each other's light-based attacks. Rex forms Bad Axes and clashes with John Giant's sword, while the rest of Omni Force are fighting off hordes of Pacifistas and marine soldiers. It fades to Ben, Sunset, and Law running towards Akainu, the Marine Admiral has an indifferent expression on his face as he prepares to use his Devil Fruit powers.**_

 _ **2:03 – 2:15 = As the theme song reaches its climax, we see the Omni Force members in a park having a picnic with their families. Finally, the eleven members pose with a giant MPG in the background.**_

 **END OPENING**

 **SMOKE AND MIRRORS**

"RRRRAAAAAHHHH!" Natsu roared as he and Genos struck the door trapping them in the dormitory with their flaming fists, causing a huge burst of steam to erupt throughout the area. As it dissipated, they both looked to see that although the access was given significant black burn marks, it did not even rupture at all. "Ergh…" the dragon slayer of the group growled in frustration.

"No good, huh?" the cyborg inquired as he looked at the palms of his robotic hands, "I had thought that using Gray's ice abilities to cool the air and then expand it with the heat you and I had would give enough explosive force to open the door for us…" he explained, narrowing his eyes onto the access itself, "but I was mistaken…" he grumbled, closing his extremities into fists.

"Hey, no need to get hard on yourself," the ice demon slayer reassured, glancing around, "This whole building was made to protect people from the bad guys," he pointed out to them, "so I guess it makes sense that if the power went out, there'd be a backup system to keep us safe," he finished.

"Well, we gotta figure a way outta here!" the pink haired man exclaimed as punched the door again, "Who knows what's goin' on while we're all stuck…" he mentioned, clenching his fist tightly, causing his guild mate to sigh in realization.

"Wanna give us a hand, Gingka?" he asked as he looked back at the last person in the room. To his surprise though, he saw that the man in question was on his MPG, listening to the hologram that was speaking through it.

"Got it," he said after a moment, "Thanks, Rook," he added in gratitude, letting the transmission go out as he stood up from his bed.

"Who was that?" Genos questioned as he had overheard the beyblader talking.

"Rook," he answered while turning to face them, catching their attentions, "He called to let us know that he's working on getting the power back up," he told them, making them all grin in relief.

"How long's it gonna take?" Gray asked, arching an eyebrow in concern.

"At least about half an hour," the shaggy haired man responded as he sat back down on the bed, while hit comrades were very shocked, "Rook's said that getting through to the city's subsystem and power grid remotely will take up a good chunk of time," he explained, "All we can do right now is be patient and have faith," he declared as they all gained reluctant expressions on their faces.

"Dammit…" Natsu cursed, plopping himself down onto the floor and sitting cross-legged in front of the door, "Half an hour, huh?" he guessed, narrowing his eyes.

"Who knows what could happen in that amount of time…" the ice demon slayer added, leaning against the wall.

"We don't even know what could be happening…" the cyborg pointed out as he closed his eyes. Outside, the sounds on gunfire and people screaming rained throughout the city streets as the battle was raging on.

"Gum-Gum Bullet!" Luffy yelled after reeling back his right arm to an incredible length, shooting it forward to slam his fist into the torso of an oncoming soldier, causing him to tumble into four others and knock them all down, "Tch," their foe scoffed as he recoiled his stretched appendage to its original length, gritting his teeth out of frustration.

"Yeah, I hear ya…" Zoro concurred, readying the two swords he had in his hands, holding them horizontally above his shoulders, "Two-Sword Style…" he began as more marines were charging toward them, "Seventy-Two Caliber Phoenix!" he yelled, swinging his weapons in a circular motion to launch two compressed projectiles of air that spiraled into his targets, blowing them all away in yells.

"These guys might be plain old Marines, but…" his captain started to say as he stood beside him.

"They're a lot more energetic than usual," he finished for him, narrowing his lone right eye, "Seeing as how Smoker's here, I bet these guys are part of the group that we ran into at Punk Hazard," he noted.

' _And probably that sword geek, too…_ ' he added to himself, letting a small drop of sweat roll down from his head.

"Ichi, how you doin' up there?!" the rubbery man shouted upwards, catching the attention of the one flying above them.

"Not too great!" he yelled back, having to narrowly avoid getting struck by bullets flying by him in midair.

' _Dammit…_ ' he inwardly cursed as he dove down onto one of the roofs, using his blade to quickly slash by a few foes that were there, causing them to fall down in holler as their own weapons were shattered, ' _These guys aren't just normal soldiers…_ ' he realized, ' _They're well-trained enough to know how to fight even in the dark…_ ' he noted to himself, glancing up to see the stars that shined brightly overhead, ' _Gotta be careful about how I move around in the air…_ ' he pointed out through thought, taking off into the sky again. All of a sudden though, he grimaced in pain as something had struck him. He looked down to see that a bullet had grazed by his left leg, causing him to lose his balance for a moment.

"Ha, I got him!" one marine laughed from the building as he looked into his viewfinder, "Now let's get the kill for real!" he declared, readying his shotgun like many others alongside him.

"Ergh…!" the Shinigami growled as he clenched his teeth together, tightening the hold on the Tensa Zangetsu's hilt in his right hand before suddenly beginning to glow in a bright bluish-white light, "BANKAI!" he roared, causing the luminosity to brighten immensely, blinding the soldiers on the roofs while also catching the attentions of his teammates below.

"Ichi…?" Luffy uttered, having to shield his eyes from the light that was emitting from him.

"Guess he's not fooling around either…" Zoro concurred, seeing his fellow squad member develop a serious expression as the luminosity subsided, following by him raising his weapon, which was now a long sword with a black blade.

"Getsuga…" he began as a dark aura with a red outline grew over his armament, frightening his enemies as they all cowered at its massive size, "TENSHO!" he bellowed, swinging it down and striking the roof with it, making it shatter in a massive explosion of dust.

"Whoa!" the Gum-Gum user yelped in shock with widened eyes.

"Of course we're gonna hafta break some stuff to get past these bastards…" the swordsman with him realized, taking out the last of his three swords and placing the hilt in his mouth, "Ben's probably gonna chew us out for this…" he muttered uncaringly.

"Whatever," his captain responded, grinning a little as he got into a ready stance, "This just got a lot more fun!" he yelled excitedly, dashing out at the oncoming opponents. Back on the roof, the Shinigami breathed heavily as blood dripped down from his left leg, overlooking the shattered area as fainted soldiers were strewn about.

"Tch…" he scoffed, landing upon the destroyed roof, "Jerks…" he grumbled, limping a little as the red liquid from his body stained the broken ground. Elsewhere in the city, Kagura continued to clash her sheathed sword with Tashigi's own blade as sparks flew all around them.

"HAH!" the marine exclaimed, trying to push her adversary back, only to end up doing slightly as she planted her sandaled right foot down to stop herself.

"You're strong," she commented, causing her foe to perk up in surprise, "but you lack conviction!" she shouted before suddenly blowing her back with a rapid swing of her armament. She slid back quite a ways, widening her eyes out of shock at the immense strength she was up against.

"Don't think… I'll lose to the likes of you!" she declared as her gloved hands became coated in black, causing her blade to become enveloped in a dark aura before it darkened itself.

' _Haki, huh?_ ' the Mermaid Heel wizard inquired as she tightened the grip she had on her weapon's hilt. All of a sudden, her enemy vanished in an instant, reappearing right behind her as she swung her empowered sword out. However, she was stunned to see the bow wearing woman block it rather easily with her sheathed blade, not changing her stoic expression.

"I've heard of you as well, lookalike," she stated after a moment, catching her attention, "You may be strong with Haki as your aid," she continued as she readied herself, "but you are no match for me in your state," she told her.

"SHUT UP!" the glasses wearing woman commanded, trying to push her back to no avail, "For the sake of the world, and all of the others that you pirates have taken over…" she started to say while clenching her teeth together tightly, "WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!" she bellowed, suddenly sending her sliding back in an instant to her shock. Before she could even attempt to counterattack, her opponent furiously slashed at her rapidly, causing her to quickly have to defend herself from each strike.

' _She's not messing around…!_ ' she realized, jumping onto the walls of the alley, leaping higher until she reached the roof of the building. She took a moment to catch her breath for a moment until she heard the sound of gunfire in the distance. Looking ahead and squinting, she saw the flashes of light that emitted from deeper within the darkened city. Her eyes were trembling at the thought of what could happen to the citizens in the midst of the chaos, but her attention was drawn away once she saw her enemy land down onto the ground right behind her.

"Now who's running away?" she questioned in a mocking tone, about to slash at her with her weapon. Reacting quickly, Kagura span around and drew part of her katana's blade, countering her foe's sword as sparks flew all over the place.

"If you want me to show you just how strong I really am…" she began to state while slowly unsheathing the armament, "then I will," she said as her foe started to tremble a little.

 **X**

The standoff between Ben and Smoker felt infinite as they awaited an attack from each other. However, neither of them would be the one to attempt the first strike.

"Babe!" a familiar female voice yelled as a rainbow-colored blur suddenly rushed by, much to the surprise of both men as their eyes widened. It turned out to be Rainbow, who was donning her leather blue, high school jacket with yellow sleeves, reeling back her right arm as her fist was clenched. She attempted to punch him directly in the face, doing so fiercely as she smirked. Unfortunately, her expression changed into one of complete shock once she saw that her extremity went straight through his cheek as it had become smoke.

"So it's two on one now, huh?" he inquired before using his own fist to strike the female in the torso, making her cringe before she tumbled across the floor.

"Dash!" her husband called out, quickly rushing to her side as she stood back up, coughing a little.

"I'm good…" she breathed out after a moment, wiping her lips with her arm, "What the heck was that?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes onto the enemy in front of them.

"I'm sure you already know this, but I'm a Devil Fruit user," he stated, readying his jitte, "The Plume-Plume Fruit to be specific," he added as a puff of smoke left his mouth, "I can turn my whole body into smoke, and you won't be able to touch me," he explained to them as the woman there growled a little.

"A Logia type, right?" the Biomnitrix bearer inquired, catching his attention, "That's what Sunset told me about you and a couple others in your group," he mentioned as the vice admiral let out a little chuckle.

"Guess that means you know you can't touch me without Haki or Sea Prism Stone," he implied based on his future foe's words.

"True…" he concurred in reply, "but I've always managed to find my way around beating guys like you," he declared, getting into a ready stance.

"Then try and prove-"

"Let's see if you're fast enough to dodge this!" Rainbow interjected as she dashed in from his right, attempting to kick him at his hip. Once her leg made contact though, it went right through his torso as it had been transformed into smoke. She grimaced in realization as her adversary merely glanced at her.

"I don't have to be fast when I know you can't touch me," he retorted, following with elbowing her in the back by using his left arm. She fell down to the floor as he raised up his jitte, prepared to strike her with it. Reacting quickly, she made her skin become a light cerulean while gaining pony ears, a long ponytail, and a pair of wings that allowed her to fly up and avoid her opponent's attack. He blinked in surprise before glancing up to see her in midair, clenching her fists tightly. "So a Zoan type, huh?" he guessed, narrowing his eyes.

' _No, she's not a user…_ ' he inwardly concurred after a moment.

"Keep up with this!" she challenged, zooming down in an instant to attack him. Unfortunately, the same result came about from each of her attempt, passing right through his smoky body as her husband watched on worriedly.

' _What is she doing?_ ' he asked himself, arching an eyebrow.

' _This woman's wasting her energy if that's all she can do,_ ' Smoker noted through thought as he let her swipe by his torso again, only to pass right through it, ' _But I better wrap this up quick if I wanna get the big guy,_ ' he realized, reeling his right arm back before coating his fist in black, which Ben took immediate notice of.

"Rainbow, heads up!" he shouted, catching her attention in midair.

"White Blow!" the vice admiral exclaimed, turning his entire arm into smoke before launching his blackened extremity like a rocket towards his enemy.

"Whoa!" she yelped, managing to evade the attack as she dashed back.

"Heh," the white haired man chuckled, letting his whole appendage become smoke as it pursued her, "White Snake!" he yelled, while the white vapor continued to chase its target, who gritted her teeth out of frustration. The smoke appeared to be zig-zagging all over the room as the Omni Force leader watched on, wondering what his wife was planning.

' _Every move I try goes right through him…_ ' she noted to herself while continuing to dodge her foe's attacks attempting to grasp her, ' _But it's only his body that's been turning into smoke…_ ' she began to realize as she glanced down at the jitte in his left hand, ' _then I know just what to aim for!_ ' she inwardly declared, diving down towards him. He widened his eyes upon seeing that she was trying to reach for weapon, reacting in the nick of time by leaping up and smacking her right on the back with it. She tumbled onto the floor before quickly regaining her footing, glaring out at him.

"Smarter than ya look…" he pointed out, spinning his spear-like weapon around for a moment.

' _I get it…_ ' Ben realized as he narrowed his eyes, ' _She figured out that he's been able to turn himself into smoke, but not that thing he's been holding onto…_ ' he explained to himself, crossing his gauntlets, ' _And I know just how to help her get it,_ ' he added through his thoughts, letting off a grin.

"White Blow!" Smoker bellowed, transforming his arm completely into smoke and launching it towards his enemy, who readied herself as she was prepared to avoid it. All of a sudden, a bright green flash of light shined beside them, making them both perk up before a blast of water struck the cloud, causing it to suddenly lose its form. "Ergh!" its user grunted as he retracted his arm back to its normal state, "What the hell was that?" he asked, glancing over to his side along with the rainbow haired woman. There, they saw that the Biomnitrix bearer had transformed into a creature that had a humanoid and mollusk-like, being red and black in color with cyan patches along his arms and blue spots upon his torso and legs. He had four slitted eyes and a mouth that showed bluish-white teeth, while his chest had crab-like features that included the symbol of the device in the center. Port holes were in the palms of his four-fingered, claw-like hands, and others were apparent along his shoulders, which seemed like rough armor. His legs were thin yet durable, and he had two-toed feet with a toe-like extension coming out from the back of each one. A blackish, armored hood covered his head as dark blue moth-like wings and antenna had come out from the back of his body, while a cold mist formed around him.

"Chill Hazard…" he uttered in a ghastly, eerie voice as he stepped forward, "Figured I try for a fusion with an edge," he pointed out with a smile, making his opponent perk up as he blinked.

"Nice thinking, babe," Rainbow complimented as she flew over to his side, "The guys did say Devil Fruit users can't handle even a little water," she mentioned in a confident tone, punching her left hand excitedly.

"That so, huh?" the vice admiral guessed, having overheard their conversation as he readied his jitte.

"I think it's time we had you _chill_ out…" the Necrofriggian/Orishan hybrid suggested, sticking his hands out before launching more torrents of water from the port holes in his palms right at his foe. They struck him fiercely, creating a cloud of steam that enveloped the room for a moment.

"All right!" the Equestrian magic user exclaimed while pumping her right fist, "With that taken care of, we can get the city back up and running!" she pointed out excitedly.

"Don't get cocky…" the voice of their enemy chimed in, much to their surprise as they perked up to see the veil finally dissipate to reveal him standing up with water dripping from his form, "It's true that Devil Fruit users can't swim, but their biggest weakness is the seawater that raises up such powers," he explained as looks of disbelief were plastered on the faces of the Omni Force members, "Regular water ain't gonna cut it here…" he added, clenching his fists tightly.

' _Crap,_ ' he inwardly muttered, ' _The woman's too fast for me to even think about maintaining my body without turning into smoke,_ ' he realized, ' _and if I let that water-shooting moth bastard hit me too much, I won't be able to keep my smoke body stable,_ ' he told himself, having to ready his weapon in front of himself in a sideways position, ' _Right now…_ ' he started to say through his thoughts.

' _It looks like…_ ' Chill Hazard thought while narrowing his eyes.

'… _there's no way to win…_ ' they both inwardly concurred.

 **X**

The last cigar Smoker had was dropped out of his mouth, as the water blasts earlier had put it out for good. He stepped on with his left foot, rubbing it against the floor.

"Hey!" the rainbow haired woman yelled, catching his attention, "You know we gotta clean that up, right?!" she pointed out angrily, much to the exasperation of her transformed husband as he sighed deeply.

"Is that _really_ what we need to worry about right now?" he asked back out of annoyance, letting a drop of sweat drip from his head.

"Huh…" the vice admiral breathed out as the water continued to drip down from his own body.

' _I can't let either them get my jitte,_ ' he stated to himself while setting it onto his back again, ' _If they figure out how it can be used against me, I'm gonna be in real trouble…_ ' he realized, closing his hands into fists, ' _So I gotta keep them away long enough,_ ' he concurred inwardly as smoke began emitting from his from.

"White Out!" he bellowed, shooting out clouds of white smoke from his arms, engulfing both of his opponents before they could react in time.

"Whoa!" Rainbow yelped as she tried to fly out of the veil, only to end up trapped in the thick density of it as she managed to pop her head out in order to breathe, "What the heck?!" she exclaimed, struggling to find a way out while gritting her teeth.

"Ergh…" the Necrofriggian/Orishan hybrid grunted as he was within the cloud, squinting to try and locate his enemy, covering his mouth with his left hand in the meantime.

' _So he's able to change how thick and dense his smoke attacks can be to trap us, huh?_ ' he inquired through thought, glancing around, ' _But if gets too dense, it'll come apart…_ ' he realized, readying his open palms, ' _and that's exactly what Chill Hazard's for!_ ' he inwardly declared before launching several blasts of water from both his hands and mouth, shooting through the cloud as the Plume-Plume user perked up to see what was happening.

"Dammit!" he cursed, having to reform his arms before shooting himself upwards in order to avoid another gush of the liquid from striking him. At that moment, the Equestrian magic user broke free of the smoky entrapment she was in, speeding over to try and strike her adversary. He quickly reacted and coated his arms in black, using them to block a right hook and then a swing kick from her left leg. He followed his defense with a strong punch to the female's torso, causing her to cough up a wad of saliva. However, she regained her composure to attempt to hit his face by using her left fist, only for it to go straight through him as his head had become smoke. Taking the opportunity, he grasped her by the neck with his right hand, heading down to try and slam her against the floor as she struggled to break free of his grip.

"Dash!" the fusion alien cried out, firing another blast of water from his mouth that struck the vice admiral right in the face, causing him to recoil and loosen his hold on the rainbow haired woman, allowing her to fly away before she could hit the ground.

"Phew…" she breathed out as she landed down safely. Meanwhile, Smoker growled out of frustration, closing his hands into fists as he aimed them at his opponents.

"White Blow!" he yelled, letting them rocket forward with a cloud of smoke trailing behind each. Rainbow immediately dashed up to dodge the one coming for her as it struck the wall and made the metal rupture a little. The other actually went straight through Chill Hazard as his whole form appeared to have disappeared all of a sudden. "What the?!" he yelped, glancing around to spot him.

"Caught you off guard there with that one, didn't I?" an eerie, familiar voice guessed, making him gasp in surprise as he turned to see his extraterrestrial enemy looming right over him, "Having invisibility comes in pretty handy…" he joked while taking hold of the white haired man's jitte.

"Get your hands off that!" he demanded, swinging his right arm back to try and elbow him in the face, only for it to go right through him to his shock.

"Guess you're not the only one who's intangible here…" he retorted, pulling the weapon away and reeling his arm back, "Rainbow, catch!" he called out, tossing it over to the Equestrian magic user. She caught in her hands, grinning as she tightened her grip on its hilt.

"Heh," she chuckled, getting into a ready stance, "Let's see if _this_ thing goes through you, too…" she suggested, making him grimace in realization while having his whole body come back into form as his feet touched the ground. He then noticed that his body was shaking, realizing that he could even see his own breath.

' _All those water blasts…_ ' he remembered, perking up as the chilling sensation upon his body was making him shiver. Suddenly, he saw the athletic woman lunge out at him, reeling the jitte back in her hands. He tried to rocket himself away by turning his lower half into smoke, but then found himself going slower than usual.

"Batter up!" she exclaimed, grinning all the while before striking him in the torso fiercely with what has originally his own armament.

"AGH!" he cried out in agony, slamming into the control panel of the station hard, causing them to break in a plethora of sparks, "Ergh…" he grunted, barely managing to stand up as his breathing became heavy. He gritted his teeth together, readying both of his fists as they were coated in black. "WHITE BLOW!" he roared, launching them thanks to a blast of smoke from his arms.

"Nice try," Chill Hazard said mockingly, firing another water blast from just his right palm, countering the oncoming attack as the vice admiral grimaced, reforming his arms.

' _This water might not be seawater, but it's way colder than normal!_ ' he noted inwardly, continuing to shiver as he looked at his hands, ' _With that bastard slowing me down by drenching me, the fast one can use my jitte to hit me whether or not I turn into smoke…_ ' he added to himself, narrowing his eyes, ' _If I don't find a way out of this soon, this fight'll be-_ ' Before he could even finish his thought, his adversary jabbed him in the torso with the spear-like weapon.

"GAH!" he sputtered out with saliva flying from his lips as Rainbow smirked all the while, sending him crashing into the wall. He fell down onto his knees, breathing very heavily as he placed his hands against the floor.

"Give up yet?" his female opponent questioned, holding the armament behind her back as she stared ahead at him seriously.

"Er…" he growled as he slowly got back onto his feet, spitting out a wad of blood before wiping his lips, "I'm not… going down without a fight…" he declared in between breaths, readying his fists as the Armament Haki showed upon them once again. He shared a glare with the Equestrian magic user for a moment until his focus shifted onto the Necrofriggian/Orishan hybrid, launching himself towards him in a smoky instant past the woman.

"Babe, watch out!" she yelled quickly as she turned around.

"I got it!" he reassured, crossing his arms to block a punch from his opponent.

"Ergh!" he grunted out of pain as his arm shook wildly. What he had struck was the armor-like, red plating over his transformed foe's arms, which had successfully stopped his attack.

"Helps to know that this fusion's got a super tough exoskeleton," he pointed out with a grin, "but that's nothing compared to intangibility," he mentioned, suddenly turning himself invisible and passing right through the white haired man. He gasped in shock as he noticed parts of his arms and face were freezing up in ice.

' _A power like Aokiji's?!_ ' he inwardly exclaimed in disbelief, struggling to find his momentum as he was once again struck in the back by the tip of the jitte from his female adversary, sending him tumbling across the floor. He came to a stop on his stomach, still breathing heavily as he struggled to get himself up.

"Okay, I think that's enough," Chill Hazard concurred, sticking out his palms and blasting him with torrents of water. He grimaced as the cold liquid drenched him entirely, making him shiver even more than before. Once his enemy stopped, he clenched his teeth together, trying to get onto his feet despite his freezing body.

' _Just a… little… longer…_ ' he told himself as he got hit by another gush, making him fall to the floor with a thud.

"I said that's enough," the Necrofriggian/Orishan hybrid advised, trotting over to him as he kept on breathing heavily, "You got heart to go this far, but it's over," he stated, re-readying his palms.

"I…" the vice admiral uttered, struggling to move as his fingers twitched, "already knew it was over when my soldiers and I made it here…" he confessed, much to the confusion of the Omni Force members as they both gave off perplexed expressions, "But…" he continued, catching their attentions again, "I'm not going out… without a fight…" he declared, glaring at the extraterrestrial fusion standing by him.

"And you've already given it," he retorted as his hand was still in position. However, the sound of rapid beeping cut off his next action, as it was emitting from the hourglass symbol upon his chest. "Oh, not now!" he yelled in a panicked tone, followed by a green flash of light that transformed him back into Ben, who glanced himself over frightfully.

"Heh," Smoker chuckled as he grinned, "Looks like you've reached your own limit," he concurred, coating his right fist in black and aiming it towards his male opponent, shooting it into his torso in an instant and knocking him away.

"GAH!" he yelled out of agony as saliva flew out from his mouth, falling onto the floor upon his backside afterwards.

"Babe!" Rainbow cried out worriedly, glaring at her foe seconds later as she lunged out to attack him.

"That jitte might be the only thing that can touch me…" he said, getting onto a knee as she swung the weapon back. To her immediate shock though, she threw it out as he split into two separate clouds of smoke, making her only strike the very air between them. They moved behind her and reformed into the Plume-Plume user, who struck her back with his left fist enhanced by Armament Haki. "But you can't expect me to not prepare for that…" he pointed out to her. She dropped the jitte in her hand before slamming against, letting out a small grunt.

"Agh…" the Biomnitrix bearer groaned as he sat back up, only to see that their adversary had reclaimed his weapon.

"Here's a lesson for you punks," he said as he stood up fully, "No matter what kinda Marine Captain, Commodore, Vice Admiral, or Admiral you're facing…" he listed off, "you can never win without taking any risks," he stated, making his enemies grimace out of frustration.

 **X**

Sparks continued to fly between the swords of both Kagura and Tashigi, as they were the only things aside from the stars and the moon that illuminated the roof the two stood upon.

"HAH!" the latter of the two yelled as she swung her Haki-covered blade to clang against her opponent's fiercely. Both weapons shook in their hands as they tightened their grips and gritted their teeth.

' _She's too strong!_ ' the marine captain realized as sweat was dripping down from her head, ' _Even with Haki, I still can't take her down!_ ' she exclaimed inwardly, trying to keep her footing as her legs started to shake.

"I suppose I should put an end to this now," the Mermaid Heel wizard concurred, swinging her sword to knock her foe a few feet back, "Archenemy…" she began while holding the weapon with the tip of its blade aimed at her opponent, "BLAST FORM!" she bellowed, lunging out in an attempt to strike her directly in the chest. She quickly managed to move her blade in time to block the attack, making it crack slightly before she ended getting blown back several yards towards the edge of the roof.

"Wh-What the hell…?" she stammered, evidently frightened by how powerful the swordswoman she was fighting really was. She then dashed at her again, reeling her armament upwards before bringing it down rapidly.

"Slicing Form!" she yelled, slashing at her enemy once again. More cracks appeared on the glasses-wearing woman's blade as she had barely stopped it for a second time. She then heard a loud crash in the background, enticing her to turn back and gasp to see the large cut embedded into the building across from the one they were upon.

"N-No way…" she stuttered out of disbelief, as tears were starting to form within her eyes, "Is this… what Smoker meant?" she asked herself, struggling to keep her composure.

"Hm," the bow-wearing woman hummed upon noticing her fear with narrowed eyes, readying her right hand. All of a sudden, her adversary found herself floating up into the air, flailing about.

' _She has a power like Fujitora's?!_ ' she screamed through her thoughts as her expression seemed quite panicked.

"What a shame," Kagura uttered as she placed her sword back within its sheath, "He told me that you would be a worthy opponent for me someday," she pointed out, much to her surprise as she realized who she was speaking of, "but it appears your heart wasn't ready for this battle…" she concluded, jumping up towards her in an instant, causing her to grimace out of fright.

' _I can't move!_ ' she inwardly exclaimed with tears falling from her face.

"Archenemy…" her foe began, readying her concealed blade, "Flying Form!" she bellowed rushing by her in almost a second before landing upon the ground safely. Her attack had struck as Tashigi could feel a huge surge of pain around her torso, while the metal of her blade suddenly shattered into fragments. Her eyes began drooping shut as she was losing consciousness, as her red framed glasses fell off.

' _Smoker…_ ' she inwardly uttered before completely blacking out. Sticking her left hand out backwards, her former foe gently let her down onto the ground, having her lay there as she glanced back.

"Huh…" she breathed out in relief, standing up as she overlooked the large cut she had made to made to the building beyond. The wind blew through her hair as she continued to hear the sounds of gunshots raining deeper within the city. Down there, her boyfriend continued to knock soldiers away easily thanks to all three of his swords, slashing by everyone in his way. Luffy assisted by throwing a punch that struck a man in the face, taking him down in an instant. Suddenly though, he could hear a faint scream in the background, making him perk up as he turned around.

"What was that?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Stay focused, Luffy!" the swordsman yelled to get his attention as he saw him strike another enemy away, "We can worry about everyone else once all these guys are taken down!" he pointed out seriously, rushing onwards. A serious countenance came across the Gum-Gum user's face as he followed his crewmate down the streets.

"Ergh!" Ben grunted as he was slammed against the wall of the Plumber base, falling to the floor onto his knees.

' _Dammit…_ ' he inwardly cursed as he looked up at Smoker, who was still breathing heavily as his body shook, ' _He held on long enough for the Biomnitrix to time out…_ ' he realized, glancing down at the gauntlets on his arms, ' _If I used only one of them, I'd have unlimited access to any aliens who could take him down,_ ' he explained to himself, ' _but that also means I wouldn't be able to use my fusions…_ ' he continued through thought, ' _And using both gauntlets for a fusion has a timeout system like the old watch…_ ' he added inwardly, slowly getting up, ' _I've got five minutes until it recharges…_ ' he noted to himself, narrowing his eyes, ' _but God knows if I can last as long as he did against us…_ ' he admitted, nervously taking a step back.

"HIYAH!" Rainbow suddenly exclaimed as she attempted to land a swing kick from her left leg to the man's torso, only for it to go through him as it had before.

"Apparently you didn't learn a damn thing, did ya?!" he inquired loudly as he was about to elbow her, coating his left arm in black again. To his astonishment though, she dashed up to avoid it, looming over him with a newfound fierceness in her eyes.

"I don't have to touch you to win!" she bellowed before zooming straight down at him. He let off a smirk at her shout, enveloping his right fist in Armament Haki as he reeled it back.

"White Blow!" he roared, sending his extremity rocketing right to her in a smoky blast. She countered it with her own, making an impact that caused a rush of wind to blow throughout the room.

' _She's even able to keep up when I've got Haki, huh?_ ' he guessed through his thoughts, evidently surprised as his arm reformed completely, ' _Well, it's not like she's the one I need to worry about,_ ' he concurred inwardly, turning his attention towards the Omni Force leader, ' _If that bastard transforms again, there's every chance I won't get outta here,_ ' he realized, readying his jitte before launching himself towards him, having turned his entire lower half into smoke in order to propel himself.

"Stay away from my babe!" the Equestrian magic user yelled, dashing over between the two and punching the vice admiral right through his chest, getting herself caught within it as she found that she could not retract her extremity.

"Bad move," he uttered, giving her a right hook to the face, knocking her away in an instant.

"Dash!" her husband cried out in immediate concern.

"Why not worry about yourself for a change?!" the white haired suggested mockingly, about to strike him in the face. All of a sudden though, he found himself kicked at his head by his female foe, who had zoomed back over. He tumbled across the ground, regaining his legs as he came to a stop and stood back up, growling angrily. Blood was dripping out of her mouth and nostrils as she was breathing rather heavily.

"I'm not done yet…" she muttered, dashing out at him while letting out a battle cry.

"Not gonna learn your lesson, are ya?" he guessed as he began unleashing tendrils of smoke from his body that appeared to be going after Ben. However, his wife continued speeding around, breaking apart each one before they could even reach him.

"Wow…" he uttered while grinning, amazed by her efforts. He did not notice that her breathing was becoming rapid and somewhat constrained.

"Come on, bring it!" she challenged, coughing afterwards as she continued to repel each vine of vapor by punching it aside. Unintentionally, the smoke she was knocking away ended up becoming part of the air she was inhaling. Her breathing was becoming all the more strenuous to her as blood dripped down from her lips.

"If you want me to bring it, then fine," Smoker responded, punching her right in the torso with his right fist, "I won't hold back against anyone," he stated, while she coughed up more blood, appearing to fall back as she stumbled onto the floor.

"Peh!" she spat, gritting her teeth that were stained in red, "I'm… not done!" she bellowed, smacking her fists together. Her eyes shined a bright white as her ponytail came undone and became a large mass of hair that stretched down to her ankles, flowing in brilliant rainbow colors. Lightning bolt marks extended diagonally from her eyes and appeared upon her knuckles, while her wings had the same color as her brimming hair. She immediately dashed out her foe, who was stunned to see her moving so fast, barely having enough time to turn his upper body into smoke as she zoomed right through it.

' _Holy hell…_ ' he inwardly uttered, absolutely shocked by her speed as she kept zooming at him, only for each attack to be foiled upon going through him again and again.

' _She's definitely reaching Mach ten at this point…_ ' her husband concluded to himself as he had to squint and cross his arms over his face to avoid getting dust in his eyes, ' _She might even be faster than the Flash…_ ' he added through thought out of his amazement, ' _But all those attacks are still just going right through him…_ ' he pointed out inwardly, ' _Unless…_ ' he started to realize, widening his eyes slightly.

"You're fast, but not smart," the vice admiral mocked as he clutched the hilt of his jitte tightly, letting her continue to fail to hurt him, "I told you that I was made of smoke, didn't I?" he inquired rhetorically, leading to her letting off a small smirk.

"Like I said…" she began, appearing to sound strained, "I don't need to touch you to win!" she declared with blood flying out of her mouth, "In fact," she kept going as her foe arched an eyebrow, "I don't think either of us are gonna win!" she exclaimed, much to both his and the Omni Force leader's confusion.

"Girl, you're asking for a death wish…" the former of the two males concurred as more smoke began shooting out from his body, enveloping the space that he and his female opponent were within. She tried to close her hand over her mouth to prevent taking in more of the vapor he unleashed, but found it difficult as she was running low on breath. Once she pulled her extremity away, she started coughing madly, which her husband could hear from the outside.

"Dash, get outta there!" he yelled desperately, "You're gonna get yourself killed!" he shouted, clenching his fists tightly.

"Ergh…" Rainbow grunted in between her coughs, still zooming around until she created a vortex that was seemingly made of white smoke, trapping her enemy within it, "You gotta win this one, babe!" she cried out, making her husband perk up in fright as it sounded like she was the one who seemed distressed, "You're the only guy who can knock him out with one more hit!" she added before spitting out more blood. Hearing her voice and seeing her in such a state caused Ben to actually tremble in fear. He had not felt this way since the war against the Alvarez Empire, but it was something different that made him shake in his boots a little. The beep of his gauntlets caught his attention as he saw the hourglass symbols upon them shining a bright green, signaling that their recharge had been completed. He slowly crossed his arms, still having a contorted expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Dash…!" he apologized in advance before transforming in a bright flash of green luminosity. When it subsided, the light revealed that he had morphed into a purple, turtle-like alien with six holes in his brownish-green shell. His mouth covered by a mask that had the Biomnitrix symbol upon it, while a nozzle stuck out from the top of his head. He also had similar openings all evenly aligned along the back of his shell. Flipper-like arms coated in green extended out from each side of his body, while his feet were purple with black toes. He also had a gaseous substance swirling around in a window upon his chest, appearing to mix together certain substances.

"GUTSPIN!" he bellowed in a gruff voice as he stepped forward. He seemed reluctant at first, but swallowed his courage as he reacted his head and began levitating, forming his legs into a third purple fin. They then all began spinning around rapidly like a fan, as he unleashed the greenish substance within him, blowing it into the tornado.

"What the?" Smoker uttered upon noticing the substance seeping inside his entrapment, "What… the hell…" he tried to say as his eyes began drooping down. He dropped his jitte out of his hand before falling onto his knees, struggling to stay awake as he could barely make out anything with the blur of green clouding his vision.

' _No…_ ' he inwardly said as he completely passed out, hitting the floor face first. In the meantime, the vortex began to subside, as the rainbow haired woman who made it slowed down, losing her ponied up form in a flash of light as her wings, flowing hair, and pony ears all disappeared as her skin returned to normal. She started to fall to the ground as her eyes were starting to shut as well, while her hair had returned to its original state. Fortunately, the Geochelone Aerio/Toxiaeron hybrid stopped spinning and spewing out his vapors, landing onto the ground as he stuck out his head and reformed his legs to run out and catch her safely. As he looked at her, he saw that her eyes were completely glassy and seemingly unresponsive for the moment. He glanced away in shame, fearing that she had suffered too much physical damage.

" _ALL SYSTEMS RESTORED,_ " a feminine, robotic voice sounded off within the 'Ben 10,000' Tower, as doors that were once shut now opened up, while the lights came back on.

"All right!" Korra exclaimed once the access to the closet had opened.

"Looks like Blonko did it just in the nick of time," Sunset concurred as she grinned a little, "Come on," she beckoned quickly, hurriedly running out and down the hall, "We need to get to Ben and see if he's all right," she advised as both the Avatar and the requip user quickly followed her.

"Finally!" Natsu yelled from within the men's dormitory, heading outside with those he was trapped with.

"Should we get to Rook first?" Gray asked with a tilted head.

"I assume he has everything under control for the moment regarding restoring the city's power," Genos concluded as an answer, "We should probably go and see if our comrades are unharmed from what may have happened outside," he explained.

"Good call," Gingka agreed, running alongside them towards the elevator.

"Please tell me I don't have to ride that all night…" the fire dragon slayer grumbled out of fright, grimacing slightly. Omnitrix City was starting to have its power back as the street lights and automatic were restarted, allowing for people to exit the buildings that had locked down. However, they still sounded panicked, especially as they saw the multitude of marine soldiers knocked out upon the streets.

"Huh…" Zoro breathed as he put away all of his swords into their hilts, setting them in with a click, "Right on cue…" he muttered upon seeing the lights and the freed people, "Guess we're gonna have to figure out how to explain this one…" he realized, rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys all right?" Ichigo's voice asked as the green haired man perked up to see him come down from the sky, somewhat pained as he touched the ground since his ankle was still bleeding.

"What about you?" his fellow squad member questioned back, having seen his injury.

"Ah, I'm fine," he reassured as he limped forward, "A bullet just grazed me pretty good is all," he mentioned before giving off another agonized expression, enticing his teammate to go over and sling his right arm over his shoulders.

"I gotcha'," he reassured, making him grin out of gratitude, "Hey, Luffy!" he yelled to his captain, who seemed to be overlooking the damage done to the city, "Let's get Clementine here back to that tower and get him bandaged up," he advised.

"'Scuse me?!" the Shinigami exclaimed angrily upon hearing the remark about his name as he snarled, making the swordsman holding him smirk back.

"Guys…" the Gum-Gum user began as his eyes were trembling, catching their attentions. All of a sudden, they gasped upon seeing the horrific sight he had been looking at. Strewn across the streets were bloodied citizens, alien and human alike with bullet holes in their bodies. One of the victims was even the child that had asked for the aid of the Omni Force members earlier, as a shot had gone through his head. "What the hell did they do…?!" the rubbery man growled angrily as his comrades looked on in disbelief.

"Kagura!" a familiar voice cried out upon the roof where she had fought Tashigi, perking up as she hoisted the marine over her right shoulder. She turned to see the beyblader and the cyborg jogging up to her.

"I am all right if you are wondering," she told them as they came to a stop.

"That is good to know," Genos concurred, grinning a little. Gingka then took notice of the defeated woman upon her shoulder, seeing that she bore a coat similar to the ones he recognized from those who had invaded his own world.

"I take it she's the enemy?" he inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," the Mermaid Heel wizard replied, looking back at her former adversary, "As relieved as I am about dealing with her quickly," she started to say, "I do wish she had the heart to give me a better fight," she admitted, much to the surprise of those alongside her as they glanced at one another, "Well, how are things in the city now?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Bad," the S-class hero bluntly responded as he narrowed his eyes, "We might've won the fight in the end…" he continued as within the deep base of Mount Rushmore, Sunset, Erza, and Korra continued to run hurriedly down the halls they had entered, "but now the city and its people are vulnerable and frightened," he stated, looking down ashamedly.

"Not hard to believe after what just happened," the shaggy haired man beside them concurred as Plumber tanks were arriving onto the scene down below. Gray and Natsu were also among the officers who were apprehending the soldiers while also stunned to see the victims they had unintentionally taken in the midst of the conflict.

"How insane…" the bow-wearing woman uttered as she too was shocked by the late developments.

"Ben!" the second squadron leader called out as she reached the control system room of the base with the other women not far behind. Upon entering, they all gasped to see the damage caused to the area with the monitor and the keyboards completely destroyed. They also saw the large indents in the walls and the floor, blinking out of surprise. The Equestrian magic user then took notice of the vice admiral lying unconscious, appearing to be completely asleep. "Smoker…" she uttered with widened eyes.

"Can you girls get him outta here?" the voice of the Omni Force leader asked, catching their attentions as they saw him there, having transformed back from Gutspin as he held his wife in his arms.

"Ben, what happened?!" Erza asked upon seeing the woman's state, "What did he do to Rainbow?!" she questioned in an enraged tone.

"I'll explain everything back at the tower," he promised as a reply, appearing to be reluctant to anything else as he held his beloved closely, "Just that guy outta here before he wakes back up…" he advised seriously, much to the surprise of his comrades as they glanced at another. Before long, both the Avatar and the Fairy Tail wizard were hoisting the Plume-Plume user over their shoulders, hoisting him away as the latter of two held his jitte in her left hand.

"Ben…" the red and yellow haired woman began in an ashamed tone once they had left, "I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"It wasn't your fault," he interjected, making her perk up, "You were all trapped up in the tower thanks to that guy," he pointed out, managing to let off a grin, "I'm just worried about how the press is gonna deal with all of this…" he joked while chuckling a little.

"Ben, you don't have to put on a brave face for me," Sunset stated, making his expression shift back into a frown and look at his wife as she had been unresponsive the entire time, still having glassy eyes.

"Y-Yeah…" he choked out, trying to hold back a sob. His best friend wrapped her left arm around him in a reassuring manner as he trembled, evidently frightened by what could have happened.

"Huh…" Rook breathed in relief as he sat down upon his chair in the conference hall, glancing at the tablet he had used to restore the citywide systems, "I hope I was in time…" he muttered as he closed his fists out of frustration, as the night sky was now filled with the sounds of sirens, screams, and despair.

 **ENDING**

 **"Way Down We Go" by Kaleo**

 _ **0:00 - 0:18 = Opens with Ben thinking about everything that happened up to this point: getting the Omnitrix and his summer vacation, meeting the other Omni Force members of his squadron one by one and bonding with them, and fighting countless villains together to protect the multiverse.**_

 _ **0:19 - 0:43 = Cuts to Ash at his home in Pallet Town with Mirajane, looking up at the beautiful sky. The scene then shifts to Naruto, who is overlooking the Leaf Village alongside his wife with a small grin on his face. It cuts back to Gingka, who is standing outside of the Mistralton City gym as the stand-in for a pregnant Skyla, who he is thinking about. Finally, the scene goes over to Rex as he's working at Providence with Kuvira, Six, Holiday, and Bobo.**_

 _ **0:44 - 1:07 = The camera pans over to Sunset, who is standing on the roof of Canterlot High at sunset, wondering when Rook will finally propose to her. Elsewhere, Alain is walking along the streets with his girlfriend, holding her hand and smiling happily. They pass by Kyoya and Applejack, who smile in the same manner. The camera shifts over to Luffy, who is sitting on the bow of the Sunny as the wind rushes through his hair, having a stoic expression upon his face while thinking of his future.**_

 _ **1:08 - 1:29 = Camera goes through brief shots of Rook, Hinata, Korra, Natsu, Rainbow, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Sakura, and Star in battle stances before fading to black. Coming out from the darkness are the Marines, with Akainu leading them as his expression shifts into a smirk.**_

 _ **1:30 - 1:57 = Pans over to Law, who stares out the horizon upon his submarine with a neutral look in his eyes. The scene shifts over to Kuvira, who is regretting all of her actions in terms of the Earth Empire she tried to create while still in Providence. The scene goes over to Genos, as he's wondering about how Saitama is doing from the balcony of Omni Force Tower. Lastly, the camera pans over to Kagura and Zoro, standing back-to-back as the former stares at the guild of Mermaid Heel, while the latter is looking over at the Sunny.**_

 _ **1:58 - 2:30 = The scene shifts over to Ben taking a slow trot away from the tower, being joined by his fellow members in the order of when the officially joined his squadron of the team: Ash, Naruto, Gingka, Rex, Rook, Hinata, Korra, Natsu, and Rainbow. Sunset partakes in the same scenario, with her group following her in their order of joining: Alain, Kyoya, Applejack, Luffy, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Sakura, and Star. Law follows suit, having his full squadron follow him: Kuvira, Genos, Kagura, Zoro, Gray, Kirby, Ichigo, Tai, and Zyro.**_

 _ **2:31 - 2:54 = Everyone starts jogging towards the center of Omnitrix City, where a giant MPG portal awaits them. They all stand at the ledge of it before Ben takes a deep breath and jumps, followed by everyone else one by one.**_

 _ **2:55 - 3:05 = Ben closes his eyes, remembering the countless enemies he's defeated alongside his friends before they all arrive in the new universe. There, they see an abundance of dark creatures with bone-like plates over their bodies. Joined by Erza, they partake in battling these evil foes, fighting them off as a group of four watches from afar.**_

 _ **3:06 - 3:34 = The scene cuts back to Ben slowly opening his eyes, lying shirtless in bed with his wife, who is smiling in her sleep. He smiles too, but shifts his expression into a frown as he remembers that there's a bigger battle at hand, getting out of bed...**_

 **END**

 **Wow. Another chapter in the books and thus, the hiatus begins. Don't worry, it shouldn't be too long. I just want to get one or two chapters out for the other stories I plan on producing more of.**

 **Anyways, for those of you mad that I let Ichigo get hurt by a bullet to his leg, keep in mind that soldiers were practically everywhere on the roofs. Plus, I stated earlier that I did not want to risk disgracing his character. This was a test to see if you guys thought I did okay with him. Don't worry, he'll still be in the next chapter for a time.**

 **As for Kagura VS Tashigi, I wanted to give you guys a general idea of what Zoro has meant to both of them. That was a key factor in this fight and granted, I think a lot of people would agree with my choices.**

 **Finally, the real battle between Smoker against Ben and Rainbow was somewhat difficult. I relied on both common knowledge and the info given to me from my reviewers on how I was going to write the fight itself. I needed to focus on how Ben and Rainbow would get around Logia powers and use the smoke to their advantage when bringing him down.**

 **As for the Biomnitrix, both Chill Hazard and Gutspin are non-canon fusions. Also, fusions do drain power from the Biomnitrix. Regular transformations for Ben are the only ones that are unlimited.**

 **Anyways, with that all put down for you, how about a trailer to my next big fic?**

 **TRAILER**

 _ **In the Null Void Plumber prison center, a restrained Aggregor is speaking with a judge.**_

 **Alien Judge: Aggregor of Osmos Five.**

 _ **Cut to scenes of Aggregor in the past, stealing the energies of many different aliens, including Bivalvan, P'andor, Galapagus, Andreas, and Ra'ad.**_

 **Alien Judge: You are hereby sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment here in the Null Void and may be subject to the death penalty should intergalactic see it fit to your crimes.**

 **Aggregor: Yes, your Honor. But before I go, I would like to say one last thing…**

 **Alien Judge: You're not getting-**

 _ **Cut to scene of Aggregor taking out guards singlehandedly before grabbing the judge by the neck.**_

 **Aggregor: I am the one who decides when I die. *chokes the judge before the scene cuts to him back in his original clothes, standing outside of the flaming prison* Now back to where it all began…**

 **NF PRODUCTIONS**

 _ **-Insert LA Devotee by Panic! At the Disco-**_

 _ **Cut to Ben Tennyson in an office with Sunset Shimmer.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: Aggregor's escaped from the Null Void.**

 _ **Cut to scenes of Aggregor gathering his robot army.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: If we don't stop him soon, the whole universe will be in danger.**

 _ **Cut to Aggregor laughing maniacally after completely annihilating an army opposing him.**_

 **Sunset Shimmer: *in a reluctant sounding tone* I'll… see what I can do…**

 _ **Cut to scene of the Omni Force's second squadron plus Lector and Frosch gathering around the Rustbucket Mark III.**_

 **Star Butterfly: Oh boy! This gonna be** _ **awesome**_ **!**

 **Sting Eucliffe: So we're gonna save this universe this time? *shrugs and grins* I'm down.**

 _ **Cut to scene of Sting fighting Aggregor alongside Rogue, Luffy, and Sasuke, only to end up beaten as he absorbs their powers to use against them.**_

 _ **-End song-**_

 _ **Cut to team gathered in the Rustbucket's hangar, wondering what to do.**_

 **Sakura Haruno: This all seems impossible.**

 **Kyoya Tategami: We gotta figure out a way around all this.**

 **Alain Regulus: *grabs a rifle from the weapons storage* I'm sure we can do something with this.**

 **Lector: *holding a blaster* Oh yeah! *starts cocking it again and again***

 **Sting Eucliffe: Okay, that's enough dude.**

 _ **-Insert Warriors by Imagine Dragons-**_

 _ **Cut to Aggregor absorbing the powers of a Chronosapien.**_

 **Aggregor: By going back in time, I'll undo everything that ruined my chances for domination.**

 _ **Cut to scene of him stabbing mutated teenage Kevin Levin in the back with his spear in the Forge of Creation.**_

 **Aggregor: I'll have the power of a Celestialsapien in the end…**

 _ **Cut to scene of Sunset and Rogue piloting the Rustbucket into the Forge of Creation.**_

 **Sunset Shimmer: Get ready, team!**

 _ **Hangar opens to reveal squad members dressed with firearms and other weapons upon them.**_

 **Lector: Let's squad up! *jumps down with the rest of them***

 **SUNSET**

 _ **Cut to scene of Sunset in her Phoenix Drive, blasting past robot soldiers followed by her diving down and kicking Aggregor in the face.**_

 **Sunset Shimmer: Woo!**

 **ALAIN**

 _ **Cut to scene of Alain readying his Demon Slayer magic with Mega Charizard right beside him.**_

 **Alain Regulus: FLAME DRAGON BLAST BURN! *strikes ground with his fist alongside Charizard, causing the earth to shatter in a fiery explosion and blow several enemies back***

 **KYOYA**

 _ **Cut to Kyoya letting off a smirk as he hits a bounty hunter with his rifle before launching his beyblade into the head of a robot that's about to attack Applejack.**_

 **Kyoya Tategami: Hands off my cowgirl.**

 **APPLEJACK**

 _ **Cut to Applejack using her strength to keep the Rustbucket from falling down a cliff.**_

 **Applejack: Phew! *wipes her forehead***

 **LUFFY**

 _ **Cut to Luffy in Fourth Gear, rocketing himself after the mutated Aggregor as he readies his right arm, compressing it.**_

 **Monkey D. Luffy: Gum-Gum… Kong Gun! *punches Aggregor right in the face***

 **STING**

 _ **Cut to Sting letting a white aura come off of his body as people aplenty are surrounding him.**_

 **Sting Eucliffe: Pickin' a fight with the wrong people, you guys.**

 **ROGUE**

 _ **Cut to Rogue zipping around as a shadow before leaping out of the ground, delivering a powerful spin kick that knocks out several robots.**_

 **Frosch: Go Rogue!**

 **SASUKE**

 _ **Cut to Sasuke using a blaster pistol to fend off foes before activating his Perfect Susanoo to obliterate them.**_

 **Sasuke Uchiha: Told you it'd be overkill.**

 **SAKURA**

 _ **Cut to Sakura diving down from above.**_

 **Sakura Haruno: CHAAAAAA! *punches the earth and makes it shatter instantly***

 **STAR**

 _ **Cut to Star taking out a rocket launcher, aiming towards an enemy ship.**_

 **Star Butterfly: Buh-bye! *fires rocket, destroying ship in an instant* Now** _ **that**_ **is a bazooka! *hands empty launcher to Luffy***

 **Monkey D. Luffy: Show-off…**

 _ **Cut to scene of Sunset alone in one of the ship's rooms, thinking about the past.**_

 **Sunset Shimmer: I still don't know if I'm ready to get back in this game. After what happened then… I don't know if I can even trust anyone…**

 **Sting Eucliffe: You can trust us… milady.**

 **Sunset Shimmer: *smiles innocently at him***

 _ **Cut to scene of the second squadron gathered around each other, while Lector is shooting robots by himself as Frosch cowers behind him.**_

 **Lector: There… I think it's dead…**

 **-Robot twitches a little-**

 **Lector: AAAAHHH! *starts shooting it more***

 **Kyoya Tategami: Scaredy cat…**

 **-Everyone chuckles a little-**

 **OMNI FORCE: GUARDIANS**

 _ **Cut to scene of Sunset interacting with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin from Ultimate Alien.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: So in the future, who exactly are you?**

 **Sunset Shimmer: I'm the girl who's gonna be your best friend.**

 **Kevin Levin: *skeptically* Excuse me?**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Uh… I mean your best** _ **girl**_ **friend…**

 **Gwen Tennyson: *bluntly* Ben already has a girlfriend.**

 **Sunset Shimmer: That is** _ **so**_ **not what I meant…**

 **Sting Eucliffe: See, you're gonna meet this guy named Rook and- *gets elbowed by Sunset* Oof! Sorry…**

 **COMING IN 2018**

 **END TRAILER**

 **So how was that? Let me know your thoughts in the review section, and I hope to see you guys sometime later for another chapter! See ya!**


	6. CAPTURE

**I'm back! After a long while of waiting, I'm ready to deliver with more action with "Omni Force: WAR"! Now before I get into the latest chapter, let's recap. First off, Ben and Rainbow Dash faced off against Smoker, having a tough time until the former got the upper hand thanks to using Gutspin to knock him out with sleeping gas. Unfortunately, it seems as if not everything turned out okay for our heroes.**

 **Rainbow's currently unconscious, citizens were caught in the crossfire of the attack, and now Omnitrix City seems to be thrown into complete chaos. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. Let's get back into "Omni Force: WAR"!**

 **OMNI FORCE: WAR**

 **FLASHBACK**

" _We had that song down no problem!" Rainbow complained as she and the rest of the band exited the gymnasium alongside Ben, Ash, Naruto, Gingka, Rex and Sunset, "Maybe I might've almost showed off my magic to the sirens," she admitted while folding her arms behind her head, "but that doesn't mean Sunset had to try and tackle me offstage!" she shouted, pointing at the red and yellow haired girl accusingly._

" _I-I'm sorry…" she stuttered in apology, evidently shaken from all the harassment she received earlier, almost on the verge of tears._

" _Hey, that's enough!" the Pokémon trainer suddenly shouted, getting in front of her protectively, "Any one of us would've done the same thing since there wasn't much time!" he pointed out, much to everyone's astonishment, especially the former pony's._

" _That doesn't mean you couldn't have done something else!" Rarity chimed in angrily, "In that time, she could've-!"_

" _Pulled the curtain, unplugged her amp, or give you a chance to assess the situation," the beyblader listed off in remembrance to interject her sentence, crossing his arms, "She might've not done any of that, but she at least did something," he noted, causing the fashionista to gasp before puffing out her cheeks angrily, which he responded to by arching his eyebrow._

" _Let's all calm down, everyone," Twilight chimed in as she went up and held her hands out in a placating manner to the boys and girls, "We're still moving onto the next round at any rate, so-"_

" _So y'all think it's okay to take her side over ours?!" Applejack suddenly shouted to interrupt her._

" _Hey, we wouldn't be if you girls would give her a chance!" the evo retorted as the argument escalated further with the males and females yelling at one another, while both the princess and the amber skinned girl watched on nervously._

" _It's like they always say," the guitarist began to remark, causing the Omnitrix bearer to perk up, "once a baddie, always a baddie," she said, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at Sunset, who immediately grimaced and turned away. Upon hearing her remark and seeing the former unicorn's reaction, Ben immediately growled, trotting up to her in a huff as she looked to see him coming. Before she could say anything, she was met with a resounding slap to her left cheek from his right hand in an instant. Everyone was stunned by the action, especially Rainbow as she touched her reddening cheek, slowly looking over to see the enraged look in her crush's eyes._

" _We're_ _ **done**_ _," he stated coldly, turning around and walking off without another word as she was left shocked. A moment later, the rest of the Team Omniverse members followed, leaving the Rainbooms behind as they did not know how to process what had just occurred._

 **END FLASHBACK**

A heart monitor beeped consistently within an emergency room as alien and human doctors alike were examining the rainbow haired woman on an operating table after going through several different scans. A respirator was placed over her nose and mouth to help stabilize her breathing, which appeared to have calmed down from earlier. However, her husband watched through the window with concern evident in his eyes, closing his right hand into a fist as it was up against the glass. Even though he knew his team had saved the city and captured those responsible, he still felt as if they had lost. Maybe it had to do with how Smoker did not attempt to retreat from their fight, but it seemed like he already accomplished what he set out to do. That is, what he was likely ordered to do.

"Ben?" a familiar voice chimed in, causing him to only slightly turn his head to see his best friend approaching him alongside Rook, "How is she?" she asked, afraid of what her athletic friend could be diagnosed with.

"Docs say her respiratory system was almost screwed from that fight," he responded, putting his focus back onto his wife, "Her lungs got filled up with so much smoke that could've killed her," he added, making both of teammates give off anxious expressions to hear what was next, "Thank god she's got her Equestrian magic helping her out," he mentioned as the two there let out sighs of relief, "otherwise, she'd probably be dead…" he confessed, tightening his clenched fist.

"Ben, this isn't your fault," Sunset reassured, going up to him and placing her right hand onto his left shoulder, "No one saw any of this coming," she kept going, "and the fact that we were able to stop the Marines at all after everything is good in itself," she explained, "right?" she inquired to him nervously, seeing the despondent look in his eyes.

"I'll meet you back at the tower," he promised, surprising her a little before she nodded in understanding, turning away.

"Let's go, Blonko," she advised, heading off with her boyfriend as they shared a worried glance amongst each other. The Omni Force leader took a deep breath of air through his nose, letting out a quiet sob as he clenched his teeth tightly.

 **OPENING**

 **"Walk on Water" by Thirty Seconds to Mars**

 _ **0:00 – 0:13 = The scene opens with a ten year-old Ben Tennyson walking through a void of white, growing up with each step until he becomes 21. At the same time, his fellow members of the Omni Force all start to appear around him, with Sunset Shimmer and Trafalgar Law being beside him.**_

 _ **"Omni Force" title card fades into view.**_

 _ **0:14 – 0:27 = Cut to a scene of Ben observing Rainbow Dash in her hospital bed, focusing on the respirator and heart monitor as he starts thinking about the battle ahead while reminiscing on their fight with Smoker.**_

 _ **0:28 – 0:40 = The scene changes to Sunset, who's watching worriedly as both Law and Rook Blonko stand behind her, glaring at each other in contempt.**_

 _ **0:41 – 0:54 = Cuts to a scene of Luffy waking up from a nightmare of seeing Twilight and his child killed in front of him by Akainu. Tears fall out of his eyes as he has no idea why these visions are suddenly happening.**_

 _ **0:55 – 1:10 = Cuts to a scene of the Navy closing in on Omnitrix City, leaving destruction in their wake as they are led by Akainu, Kizaru, and Fujitora. Their approach is seen through Luffy's eyes, as he suddenly feels fear settling in.**_

 _ **1:11 – 1:23 = Transitions to Luffy on his knees before Akainu, about to be killed by him. Naruto then jumps in to block his initial attack, followed by punching the captain of the Straw Hats to get him back to his senses.**_

 _ **1:24 – 1:51 = The scene shifts to the two working together to fight Akainu, followed by cutting to Gray and Genos as they fend off several Marine soldiers together. Meanwhile, Ben transforms into a Rath/Wildmutt fusion to take on Rob Lucci, who morphs into his own humanoid leopard form to face him. The scene ends with Sunset battling Kizaru, punching him away before he comes back to deliver a powerful kick, enhanced by his Glint-Glint powers.**_

 _ **1:52 – 2:20 = Cuts to a slow-motion scene where Sunset is shot through the torso by Kizaru, who smirks as blood pours out from her wound while she's falling. It ends with her closing her hands into fists and activating her Phoenix Drive, glaring angrily at the Admiral as she's about to confront him again.**_

 _ **2:21 – 3:02 = Cuts to Sting Eucliffe and Law having their mouths hang open at the sight of Sunset clashing with Kizaru, cancelling out his light attacks with her own as they fly through the air before crashing into a building. It then explodes, much to their fright as they assume the worst. The scene finally ends with the first 30 Omni Force members gathered with each other at their current ages, overlooking Omnitrix City from Mount Rushmore.**_

 **END OPENING**

 **CAPTURE**

"YOU BASTARD!" Fujitora's voice roared angrily the next morning as he slammed his fist down onto the conference table, causing many cups of tea to spill, including his own of dice. The latter objects rolled about until they each stopped on one right in front of Tsuru, who had her arms crossed as she stared over at the blind man, who was focusing his rage onto the fleet admiral. "If not for our enemy being so merciful, Smoker and his unit could have been killed!" he shouted furiously, "And yet…" he continued, clenching his teeth together, "when you have the opportunity to get them out, you instead let him get captured!" he yelled as he stood up. The other Navy members present were quite stunned by his outburst except for a few of the vice admirals and all of those above them in rank.

"Issho, that's enough," the old woman beside him advised as she raised her hand towards him. He growled in frustration, seating himself back down reluctantly.

"I have to agree with Fujitora on this one," Momonga chimed in as the air seemed to settle for a moment, "It's foolish for us to let a Logia type like Smoker be taken by our enemy so easily," he said bluntly, narrowing his eyes.

"Same," another man concurred, catching their attentions as they looked over to see a man with a very distinct appearance. He was in the form of a muscular, bipedal dog-human hybrid. The top part of his head from his nose up, along with his arms and legs, were that of a white dog with black spots all over the body. He also had a long tail extending from his rear end. However, the bottom half of his face was human and had a blonde-white beard on a wide chin. His torso and neck also seemed to remain human. He wore a double breasted suit, dress shirt and a tie, with a Marine jacket draped loosely over his shoulders like a cape. His suit, in particular, was dark green in color. He had a light red shirt underneath, with a darker red tie. "Though I don't know if they'll be able to hold Smoker since he _is_ a Logia type," he pointed out to his peers.

"They will," someone else said, being a man with four X-shaped scars on his face and two on his neck, a split, curling mustache and brown flowing hair, reaching down to his shoulders. He had no pupil in his left eye, and his Marine coat, draped on his shoulders like a cape, was more elaborate than the ones worn by his fellow officers, and the stripes across his cap were in a zig-zag pattern. Underneath his coat, he sported a dark red outfit composed of a loose shirt with rope-like ornaments on it and suit pants. "The Surgeon of Death's with them, isn't he?" he inquired to the others, "He likely has Sea Prism Stone for holding Devil Fruit user enemies," he noted to them.

"Enough," Tsuru said, halting the discussion as she glanced over at their superior, "I believe Sakazuki deserves the chance to explain his decisions," she stated, enticing everyone to look over at the bearded man as he lit up another cigar.

"As unfortunate as it is that Smoker was captured," he began, causing the blind man to snarl a little, "we did achieve our objective," he said, pulling out the oval-shaped device from his coat and activating it to reveal to holographic image with a blinking icon upon it, " _That…_ is the exact location of our enemy's base of operations," he told his subordinates, "From now on, we'll be conducting our operations in this world," he finished.

"So we can see," the old woman responded as she blinked, "Now tell me, have you given any thought as to how powerful our enemies may be?" she asked seriously, arching an eyebrow, "From what I can tell, they gave you a tough time," she noted, having seen the bandages draped around his right hand.

"I have," he replied, tipping his cap over his eyes, "By the outlook of things," he began to explain as the others listened carefully, "if we consider each member's strength equal to or greater than that of the Pirate King," he continued, "we would lose against all of them combined," he admitted, causing a chatter to break out amongst his peers.

"So you're saying that we'll need to split them up, right?" Kizaru guessed cleverly, letting off a smirk.

"Exactly," the fleet admiral answered as he used his fingers to move the holographic map, "My plan is to have their strongest lured out to a location further from their base of operations so that we may attack it without much risk," he explained. The others all began voicing their positive feedback of the idea, but the admirals remained silent.

"Ahem," Tsuru coughed, causing the others to glance over at her, "I think you're still taking these 'kids' a little too lightly, Sakazuki," she confessed as she reached into her jacket, pulling out a piece of paper and setting it onto the table.

"What is that?" Doberman asked, looking over at it with the others in confusion.

" _That_ is the initial bounty for the woman known as Sunset," she responded, allowing him, Dalmatian, Momonga, and a few other notable vice admirals to view it, widening their eyes, "She's rumored to have taken down members of the Donquixote family, defeated a few commanders of the Four Emperors, and even managed to give a good fight to the likes of Big Mom _and_ Kaido," she listed off as the others had their mouths gaping open in disbelief, "And that's just _one_ of their members," she mentioned, noting that the bounty the red and yellow haired woman had was seven hundred million berries.

"You seem really interested in this Sunset girl, Tsuru," the Glint-Glint user pointed out, catching her attention, "If you're so worried about her throwing a wrench in our plans," he kept going as he let off a smirk, "maybe an admiral should be the one to deal with her," he suggested.

"I'm saying that we shouldn't take any of these kids lightly," she responded as her arms remained folded over her chest, "Perhaps we shouldn't engage them at all if it means they won't engage us…" she recommended, leading to someone slamming his fist onto the table in disgust.

"Do you really expect us to stand by and let the Straw Hats get away?!" Sentomaru roared angrily as he was the one who reacted, "Smoker would've wanted us to follow through with the mission and put an end to these brats once and for all!" he bellowed before slamming his extremity against the table again.

"At ease," Akainu advised, enticing him to step back, "It seems as if we're all not in agreement here…" he noted, narrowing his eyes onto Fujitora and the old vice admiral as they seemed to be the most suspicious of his intentions, "Tsuru," he began to the latter, "I'm sending you and your unit out to that world," he stated, surprising her slightly as she perked up, "Let those Omni brats know that if they don't surrender Straw Hat and Trafalgar…" he kept going while putting out his cigar by rubbing it in the ashtray before him, "they'll have hell to pay," he finished ominously.

"Of course, Sakazuki," she responded after a moment, glancing back at the wanted poster of the woman.

"How much would her bounty be now?" someone asked as she exhaled a deep breath.

"About one point three billion berries," she answered, causing most of the others to gasp in astonishment. She on the other hand, stared at the paper intently, wondering if she would meet the red and yellow haired woman again.

 **X**

"Guh…" Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney simultaneously groaned as the elevator of the Ben 10,000 Tower finally came to a stop, opening to reveal them lying on their stomachs as they were with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha in their regular clothes.

"Seriously?" the former of the two shinobi uttered with a blank look on his face, helping hoist up the Sabertooth guildmaster, while his friend lifted up the jet black haired man, "You Dragon Slayers really need to figure out how _not_ to get motion sick…" he grumbled as they carried them out of the transport.

"Sorry," the one he was holding apologized sheepishly, "Anyways, I'm worried about how everyone's doing after all that happened last night…" he admitted as he was let go.

"Yeah…" his partner agreed while managing to get onto his own two feet, "Between those killed in the city and Rainbow's current condition," he kept going, "I'm sure a lot's on everyone's minds," he noted, causing the others to nod in agreement.

"Gentlemen," a voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked to see Rook approaching them, "Ben will be glad that you are all here," he pointed out while grinning.

"How is he?" the jinchuriki immediately asked, remembering the news of what had happened to his wife. The Revonnahgander seemed reluctant to respond for a moment, making the others grimace nervously aside from the cloaked man, who just narrowed his eyes.

"Hopefully… he will make the meeting," he finally answered, gesturing for them to follow him. Moments later, they arrived in the large room with the round table that had the holographic image of the city upon it. All the other Omni Force members that had arrived were there aside from the Biomnitrix bearer and Sunset, including the athletic woman. Most notably, Ichigo had bandages wrapped around his left leg, rubbing his knee as a slightly pained grimace came across his face. The eerie silence in the room was especially alarming, as the group present had yet to even take notice of those that had arrived.

"G-Guys?" Sting stuttered out nervously, causing them to all perk up and see him and those who had arrived, "You all okay?" he asked as he stepped forward.

"Hello, Sting," Erza greeted, standing up from her seat and showing off a small smile, "We're glad that you could make it," she said.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed as he got up, "Now we've got a good team on our hands," he pointed out, chuckling a little. Another moment of silence settled in afterwards, even more apparent and ominous than the last one. Everyone could tell that the mood could not be lightened so easily, nor could it be vanquished by just a mere laugh.

"Huh…" Rook sighed deeply, catching their attentions as they saw him pull out an interactive tablet, "Let us recap for those who have just arrived," he advised, heading towards the table with the others. As they were all gathered around it in their seats, the holographic monitors began to show reports and news broadcasts relating to the incident of last night.

"It seems the media has made their point very clear," Genos noted as he was watched an angered newsman discussing the attack amongst his peers.

"Over thirty-six dead…" Kagura uttered, pretty stunned by the outcome. Luffy was uncharacteristically silent, having his fists clenched over his knees as he glared at the statistics with sweat dripping down his face.

"Let's try to look on the bright side," Zoro chimed in, causing everyone to perk up and glance over at him.

"Indeed," the Revonnahgander responded, pressing a few icons upon his interactive device, making holographic screens of security cameras appear as the other images vanished. A few members of the group widened their eyes slightly to see what was on the screens, being Smoker, Tashigi, and the members of the G-5. All of them appeared to be confined to Plumber prison cells, as the latter group and the captain appeared to be the only ones who were conscious.

"Where do you have them now?" Gray asked, tilting his head to the side, having subconsciously removed his shirts.

"Both that woman and the soldiers are being held in Plumber cells here in the city," the Magister responded as he scrolled through the list of information upon his tablet, "As for Smoker…" he continued, "we have him locked away here," he stated, enlarging the image of the vice admiral asleep in his cell.

"Is that really such a good idea?" Rogue asked as he folded his arms over his chest, "Being a Logia type, Smoker could escape the second he gets up," he pointed out.

"We have his weapon in custody if necessary and other security measures," Rook responded while closing his device, "Now let us shift to another topic at hand," he advised, going up to the interactive table and pressing a few icons, "Obviously, the citizens are most alarmed by this attack on what is supposed to be a city with some of the galaxy's best security in the Plumbers," he explained to them.

"We can't let them get caught in the crossfire if more Marines show up," Korra stated, "They already know that too many people got killed last night…" she mentioned, glancing off to the side in frustration.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, "And that bastard had most of us stuck in this damn tower when that attack started…" he added, angered himself as his expression grew into a snarl.

"There's no point in complaining about how things went down and how they turned out," Zoro chimed in seriously, "We stopped Smoker and captured him; end of story," he bluntly stated.

"We can't ignore the fact that people were _killed_!" Erza bellowed as she slammed her right fist against the table, "What's worse is that most of us were unable to do anything…" she added, evidently frustrated.

"Now hold on a sec," Ichigo said, standing up with a grunt, "Even with all of our powers and all our efforts combined, we're still human," he noted as everyone perked up, "We can't save everyone," he stated.

"Kurosaki's right," a familiar voice chimed in, causing everyone to turn to see Trafalgar Law walking into the room through the sliding doors, wearing a long black coat with his crew's jolly roger along the hem and on the sleeve. Upon his head, he also had a northern-style fur hat, which was white and had spots on the bottom and along the rim that was a thick bill. In his right hand, he was carrying a sheathed sword that seemed to be about as tall as he was. "Anybody here know where Tennyson is?" he asked.

"Trafalgar…" Rook growled quietly, glaring at him for a moment before regaining a poised expression, "His whereabouts are currently unknown at the moment," he explained to him, "though I do hope you have no intention of disturbing him after all the trouble he had gone through last night…" he muttered, closing his hands into fists.

"I'm not talking about him," the Op-Op user responded, surprising him and the others for a moment, "Where's his wife?" he questioned as he clutched his weapon tightly, much to the astonishment of the Revonnahgander. Elsewhere in the tower, his girlfriend was sitting beside the propped-up hospital bed of Rainbow, who remained on a respirator and now had an IV attached to her right arm. The constant beeps of the heart monitor in the room were somewhat unnerving for Sunset to hear as she grasped the pendant around her neck with her left hand. She then took hold of the patient's arm by using her right, trying to peer into her memories. However, nothing occurred as her eyes did not flash even once.

' _Guess I can't see inside your head when you're not awake…_ ' she realized, moving her hand to take hold of her athletic friend's own, ' _Rainbow… I'm sorry…_ ' she apologized inwardly as she glanced down ashamedly, ' _I wish I could've saved you…_ ' she admitted to herself.

"Shimmer," a voice chimed in, causing her to immediately perk up and turn to see the captain of the Heart Pirates standing behind her.

"Traffie!" she yelped in surprise, causing him to cringe a little upon hearing his nickname, "Wh-When did you get here?" she stuttered in question with a tilt of her head.

"What'd the doctors say about her condition?" he asked back, ignoring her own question as he walked up to the unconscious woman.

"Uh… they said it's severe lung damage and could lead to something worse if the rest of her respiratory system doesn't recover properly…" his fellow Omni Force squadron leader explained as a reply, wondering what he was planning on doing as he pulled out his sword from its sheath holding it parallel to the rainbow haired woman.

"Room," he uttered as he stuck his right hand out, forming a sphere of blue aura over his palm that expanded to encase the rest of the area they were in.

"What are you doing?" the former pony asked, confused and somewhat anxious about his intentions.

"Scan," he said, slowly waving his sword over the unconscious woman as a beam of light shined down through her, allowing both him and the red and yellow haired woman to see her innards as the latter clasped her hands over her mouth in disgust. As he finished, he put the blade back in its sheath, setting it down as the aura vanished. "Don't think surgery'll be necessary," he noted to catch Sunset's attention, "Her lungs are pretty messed up, but they're recovering quickly," he pointed out, "I'd say it'll be about two to three days before she gets up, and probably two weeks until she can fight again," he admitted honestly.

"That's a pretty rough estimate…" she retorted, raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"I'm basing her recovery time off of your own," the Op-Op user responded as she blinked in surprise, "You healed from both a broken femur and a dislocated shoulder pretty damn quick all things considered," he pointed out, causing her to blush in embarrassment as she remembered her past injuries.

"Must be our Equestrian magic," she realized, smiling at the athletic woman, "In the past, that's what's always pulled us through and kept us strong," she explained as she chuckled a little.

"Yeah, sure," Law concurred, about to leave the room, "I brought some Sea Prism Stone chains for White Chase," he mentioned, not noticing a certain figure lurking outside, "Tennyson and I'll get him to talk pretty soon," he added as he headed out, leaving her and the unconscious woman behind. Once he stepped beyond the doorway, it closed behind him, followed by him glancing over to see Rook standing there with his arms crossed.

"Where were you?" he asked him sternly.

"Look, I've got my own crew to worry about aside from you guys," he responded bluntly, "I would've come sooner, but I needed to get them somewhere the Navy won't find them," he explained.

"The _Navy_ is more focused on the Omni Force members, it seems," the Revonnahgander retorted as he trotted up to him, "Had you been here, none of this would have-!"

"What about Uzumaki and the others that just showed up?" the captain of the Heart Pirates interjected in question, causing him to blink in surprise, "I heard things got pretty crazy last night for everyone, so don't go blaming me," he advised, trotting past him without another word.

"Huh…" he sighed, "Ben will be waiting for you in the interrogation room tonight," he told him, making him stop for a moment.

"Thanks," he replied, heading off.

 **X**

"Ow…" Ichigo grumbled as he had taken off the last of his bandages, revealing the stitching that was upon his left ankle, "Man, I didn't think a _bullet_ would cripple me…" he muttered in disgust as he and the other gentlemen of the Omni Force were in the men's barracks area.

"Shouldn't this place have healing chambers like those we used after the war against Alvarez?" Gray questioned, folding his arms over his barren chest.

"I think that was only on that planet where Grey Matters are from," Natsu responded, sitting upon his bed, "And even then, it seemed like only Erza really had to go through it…" he mentioned as he glanced up at the ceiling.

"To think she survived such injuries…" Genos noted while looking out the windows to see the damage done to Mount Rushmore, "It's amazing how strong she is," he added, sounding impressed.

"Yeah, that's Erza for ya…" the fire dragon slayer concurred as he lied down on the mattress, folding his arms behind his head and yawning loudly.

"Wish Rainbow could be healed just as fast," Sting admitted as he let out a deep sigh, "I feel like Ben's tearing himself up over all this…" he added, sitting upon his own divan.

"Yeah, but she'll pull through for him and all of us," Zoro chimed in reassuringly, "Luffy's told me all the time about how tough she is," he pointed out, glancing over at his captain standing at the windows, "isn't that right?" he inquired to him. However, he didn't respond, much to their surprise as it seemed he was despondent for the moment. Just then, the sliding doors opened to reveal Law walking in, catching their attentions.

"Nice of you to stop by," Rogue greeted, folding his arms over his chest, "Did you find out where Ben is?" he asked in concern.

"I'll be meeting him later tonight," the Op-Op user replied as he sat down on an empty bed, "White Chase should have plenty to spill on what the Navy's planning," he mentioned, taking off his hat.

"You mean Smoker, right?" Naruto guessed, arching an eyebrow.

"Do you really think he'll talk?" Sasuke asked, chiming into the conversation.

"He'll have to unless he actually wants Tennyson to maul him," the Surgeon of Death answered, taking off his heat and putting it down, "Hey, Kurosaki," he said to catch the attention of his fellow squadron member, "how's your ankle?" he asked.

"Heh," the Shinigami chuckled, "Feels fine all things considered," he joked while grinning.

"Go home," the Heart Pirates' captain advised bluntly, causing everyone to blink in surprise.

"Wh-What?" the orange haired man stuttered back.

"You heard me," the tattooed man retorted as he stood up and walked over to him, "I get that you're tough and all," he kept going, "but you only got your powers back recently, right?" he inquired, surprising him as he blinked in realization, glancing down.

"But… I can't just leave you guys like this…" he pointed out, evidently concerned. His squadron leader placed his right hand onto his left shoulder reassuringly.

"I heard you did what you could to help, so I bet Tennyson's grateful," he told him, "He'll understand," he promised with a slight grin. No one else seemed to disagree with him, and Ichigo let out a defeated sigh.

"All right, I'll go," he concurred, standing up with a grunt as he grabbed his Zanpakuto from beside the bed and slowly walking towards the door, "I'm sure everyone back home is a little worried themselves," he admitted as he laughed a little. He left moments later, leaving behind a silence that filled the room.

"Damn…" Gray muttered, not noticing that he taken off his pants, shoes, and socks, "Now we lost one of our best guys," he noted.

"Hey, we're still here," Natsu chimed in, sounding offended by his remark.

"Besides, there are other members bound to come before the storm," Law pointed out, glancing over at the damaged Mount Rushmore.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Sting admitted as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, "Everyone's either getting married or having kids," he mentioned, "so it's not like they can all get here," he finished explaining.

"I think Rex and Kuvira might still be able to make it," Naruto chimed in, scratching his right cheek.

"Not sure about some of my squad's newer members…" the Op-Op user admitted, turning to his right, "Hey, Hagane-" He stopped his remark at the moment he noticed that Gingka was not in the room, blinking in surprise. He was actually elsewhere in the tower, trotting around with a despondent expression across his face.

' _You'll be there for her when I'm gone, won't you?_ ' a male voice asked inside of his head, causing him to stop for a moment.

"You think Star or any of the other girls will show up?" Korra's voice questioned, making him perk up as he realized he had halted just beside the girls' barracks.

"I don't think so…" Sunset responded from inside, "Star went through a lot during the fight against Alvarez, and everyone else is trying to just live their lives," she explained, taking off her leather jacket, "Applejack has a daughter, Hinata and Sakura are pregnant, and maybe Kuvira's about to get proposed to…" she mentioned, giggling at the thought, "It'd be nice to see another wedding after this is all over," she confessed as she smiled.

"Yeah," the Avatar agreed while removing her parka, setting it down. The beyblader let out a breath of air from outside, about to walk off.

"Erza?" Kagura's voice chimed in, causing him to stop again.

"Yes, Kagura?" the requip wizard responded, now donning a white blouse instead of her Heart Kreuz attire.

"I… wanted to apologize for mentioning… Jellal last night…" she confessed in reply, lowering her head shamefully while outside, the shaggy haired man grimaced slightly.

"Kagura…" the S-class mage uttered, somewhat stunned, "No, I should grateful that you show concern for me," she assured as she went up to the swordswoman and caressed her left cheek by using her right hand, "It was indeed tough for me to go through…" she admitted, glancing off to the side, "but it is no one's fault that Jellal passed…" she stated, "He gave up his life in the effort to ensure that we would live in his memory… for better or worse…" she explained, while the bow-wearing female started to tear up.

"He may have been the one who killed my brother, but…" she tried to say, obviously emotional as Sunset and Korra watched on worriedly, "he did not deserve that fate…" she managed to blurt out, rubbing her eyes afterwards with her right arm.

"I agree," Erza concurred as she nodded, pulling her extremity away to embrace her close friend, "but right now, he would want us to save this world and protect our friends," she declared, causing the others to grin in agreement.

"R-Right…" the Mermaid Heel wizard agreed, letting out a sniffle before giggling a little. Just then, the former pony caught the sound of a choked sob from out the door, noticing the shadow of a figure walking away. The question that had rung in Gingka's head again and again was from the voice of the deceased wizard as he gritted his teeth with tears in his eyes.

' _Erza might not think it's anyone's fault…_ ' he began to himself, looking up at the ceiling, ' _but in reality, it's mine…_ ' he admitted inwardly.

 **X**

Night fell early on Omnitrix City as Plumber officers were out patrolling the streets, carefully keeping watch for any criminal activities or more attackers just like those from the previous evening. With the city on alert, a mandatory curfew had been set in place for denizens to return to their homes immediately and stay until morning. Aside from the Omni Force's squadron leaders, everyone was asleep in their beds at the Ben 10,000 Tower. Elsewhere in the lower levels of the building, Smoker was lying against the back wall of his cell, slowly opening his eyes from his slumber.

"Ergh…" he grunted, trying to lift his hand up to rub his throbbing head, only to hear the rattle of chains as he felt his extremity stop. He looked down to see that his wrists were shackled to the floor, and chains were wrapped around his chest and arms, binding them together. "Damn…" he muttered, letting out a breath of air.

" _Finally up, White Chase?_ " a familiar voice asked over an intercom, causing him to perk up in surprise upon recognizing it, glancing out the glass window in front of him to see both Ben and Law standing just beyond it outside of his prison.

"Trafalgar…" he uttered angrily, clenching his teeth, " _I take that this is Sea Prism Stone holding me down, right?_ " he inquired through the loudspeaker they could hear through.

"That's right," the Op-Op user responded, setting his long sword up against the wall, "Now let's start with this," he continued, narrowing his eyes onto the vice admiral, "why didn't you escape when you had the chance?" he asked, causing both him and the Biomnitrix bearer to widen their eyes in surprise, "You completed your mission and knew how dangerous we were should we have caught you," he noted to him as he glanced down ashamedly, "yet you don't withdraw?" he said, arching an eyebrow, "Either you've got too much pride to go back," he continued, "or you were ordered to stay," he concluded, smirking a little.

"Huh…" Smoker sighed deeply, "Smart as usual, you damn pirate…" he grumbled out of frustration.

"Law, are you sure that's the right question to ask?" Ben chimed in, sounding impatient, "What about if there are more soldiers coming? Or even stronger Marines?" he listed off, "I mean, I think asking about this bastard's reasons for staying behind is just-"

"Of course other Marines'll show up here," the captain of the Heart Pirates interrupted, "And of course that means even the Admirals will be coming," he added, putting his focus back onto the captive, "Now say we turn you and your comrades over to them in exchange for pleasantries," he suggested to him, making him blink in surprise, "You think they're gonna accept that?" he inquired, narrowing his eyes again. It took a moment for the Plume-Plume user to ready a response, recollecting his previous discussion with the fleet admiral of the Navy.

"No," he finally answered, surprising the Omni Force leader slightly, "Our orders were to infiltrate the city and fight off anyone who tried to oppose us," he explained, "In other words, doing our job," he stated, causing the Biomnitrix bearer to growl before stepping closer to the glass, only to be stopped as the tattooed man beside him lifted his left arm.

"I get how you're feeling, Tennyson," he pointed out to him, "But believe me, mauling him won't help the situation we're in," he told him sternly, causing him to grimace in frustration as his fists trembled.

" _So that's it, huh?_ " the vice admiral guessed through the loudspeaker of the intercom, " _No trying to take my heart as an incentive? No threat of trying to kill me if I don't spill anything else?_ " he listed off in question.

"It's pointless," the Op-Op user retorted as a reply, "We already know the Navy won't take you or anyone else we captured for that matter," he explained.

"But we can try," Ben mentioned, surprising him slightly, "Law, I want this fight to be over as soon as possible," he confessed as he sounded desperate, "The sooner we can put an end to this, the better," he declared.

"It ain't gonna work," Smoker chimed in, catching their attentions, "The Marines aren't gonna give up on this fight so easily as you think," he told the two, "What makes you think you can beat us?" he questioned to them, smirking a little. The brunette haired man's fists trembled as he started to make his way towards the door, which slid open.

"We beat you…" he muttered out, shaking still as he left.

"Heh," the Plume-Plume user chuckled, causing the pirate there to glance back at him, "I've gotta admit," he kept going, "that guy and his wife really surprised me for people who don't have powers like you and I," he told him.

"Hmph," he scoffed, turning around and walking off, "You're lucky he didn't try to maul you," he pointed out, leaving the room as the lights went out. Left in the dark, the vice admiral let out a breath of air before falling asleep.

"Huh…" Tashigi sighed deeply as she sat down upon the metal bench in her cell that acted as her bed with covers and a pillow. She had been thinking for some time about her fight against Kagura and the truth she had learned from her superior. She took off her glasses and stared at the floor, wondering why the Navy she fought for had betrayed them so. Just then, the door to her lockup opened, causing her to immediately perk up and gasp to see Sunset standing there.

"Hey," she greeted with a wave, going over to stand in front of her, "Been a while, hasn't it?" she guessed to her, smiling.

"Y-You…" the captain stuttered, remembering her from Punk Hazard. When she and Smoker had switched back their bodies from Law's powers, the former pony had used her telekinetic abilities to help re-button her shirt as the vice admiral had undone it when they were swapped. Her kind nature despite admitting she was a part of their enemy's side was quite astonishing, especially considering the circumstances they were in at the time.

"I heard Kagura gave you quite a rough time out there," the Equestrian magic user noted, seating herself down beside her on the bench, "Kinda ironic since she's Zoro's girlfriend…" she mentioned, giggling a little.

"I-I'll admit, she was a challenge, but-" The spectacled woman halted her sentence as she finally processed what the female beside had said, blanking out and stammering in disbelief as her mouth gaped open. "Roronoa Zoro's girlfriend?!" she exclaimed in shock. The Omni Force squadron leader laughed aloud.

"Figures that would surprise you," she noted, causing her to blink in surprise before regaining her composure.

"Why are you doing all of this for Law and the Straw Hats?" she asked, curling her legs as she folded her arms over them, "It seems like you all care about each other so much…" she mentioned while glancing away, "You don't feel betrayed when one's enemies are after all of you?" she questioned out of confusion. The red and yellow haired woman just let off a grin.

"That isn't how any of us roll," she replied, standing up from her seat, "We share a pact to protect this world and many others no matter what the case," she explained while looking up at the ceiling, "We're all friends," she stated, turning back to face the prisoner, "And we won't lose," she added confidently. Tashigi's eyes shook in disbelief for a moment before she glanced away again.

"Is that… really your strength?" she questioned, evidently skeptical.

"That… and some kickass magic," Sunset answered with another chuckle, causing her to grin a little, "Just so you know," she began to her, making her perk up again, "we're gonna try to negotiate a deal with some Marines to get you home as they soon as they come," she promised reassuringly.

"R-Really?!" the captain stuttered excitedly, but then regained her poise, "I mean, of course…" she concluded while blushing, "You want this fighting to be over and done with…" she realized.

"We're not keeping you here forever, ya know," the Omni Force squadron leader stated as she started to walk out, "After all…" she kept going, "I consider you a friend, too," she admitted, much to the spectacled woman's astonishment as her eyes widened. Her cell door then closed, followed by her lying down on the bench, resting her head against the pillow.

' _A friend…_ ' she uttered inwardly, smiling herself as she closed her eyes.

 **X**

The very next morning on the outskirts of Omnitrix City, Tsuru stood at the edge of the forest just in front of it. Behind her was her entire crew, which consisted of only women as they wore marine coats over their choice of clothes for battle. Among them was a slender young woman with long, curly, black hair. She wore lipstick, a pink marine shirt with a frilled collar, a marine jacket, and black heels. She also possessed a black spider tattoo on her left thigh.

"Is Sakazuki certain we'll all walk away from this?" she asked out of suspicion, folding her arms underneath her chest.

"Don't be so hasty, Momosagi," the old woman advised to her, "You may have my rank, but you lack the wisdom to know that our enemy won't attack unless provoked," she said, causing her to blink in surprise, "As a matter of fact," she kept going, "we have provoked them twice now," she finished, letting out a deep sigh.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" one female of the unit asked, "The city's likely increased security since the attack from the previous incident…" she noted cleverly.

"That's exactly why we're not here to attack," the vice admiral leading the group responded as she started to walk towards the city, "Stay here for now," she told them, surprising them as she started to walk off, "I'll be back soon," she promised as she left.

' _Tsuru…_ ' her fellow officer uttered through her thoughts, seeing her go off.

"How long do you suppose this whole 'lockdown' will go for?" one soldier at the city gates asked those next to him.

"Maybe a few more days just to ensure the city's secure for everyone in it," a human female soldier answered, "Until then, I don't-" She stopped her sentence as she took notice of something in the distance, widening her eyes and gasping to see the old woman trotting towards them, enticing the others there to ready their rifles and blasters. As she came to a stop, she took a deep breath and exhaled, followed by opening her eyes to see herself surrounded.

"You can lower your weapons," she advised while putting her arms up as a precaution, "I'm here both unarmed and unwilling to start a fight," she stated, only for them to still aim the barrels of their weapons at her.

"Stand down!" a certain voice called out as an order, catching their attentions as they turned to see someone approaching them. Tsuru also lifted her head and slightly widened her eyes to view Sunset walking up to them, having a serious countenance upon her face. "I'll talk to her myself," she declared, standing face to face with the elderly female as she blinked in surprise.

"So we meet again…" she noted, cracking a slight grin.

 **ENDING**

 **"Kindly Calm Me Down" by Meghan Trainor**

 _ **0:00 - 0:13 = Opens with Sunset Shimmer standing at the top of the Ben 10,000 Tower, overlooking the city with a serious expression on her face as she folds her arms over her chest.**_

 _ **0:14 - 0:38 = She reminisces over the events she's gone through upon meeting the members of the Omni Force, joining them, fending off villains, fighting crucial battles and so on. But then she starts to get visions of the future, which includes Luffy at his knees in front of Akainu, Ben suffering countless blows from Rob Lucci, and her facing off against Kizaru, apparently losing.**_

 _ **0:39 - 0:51 = The camera pans over to a hand coming onto her shoulder, being Ben Tennyson as he grins reassuringly towards her. Everyone else arrives at the tower and gives their looks of assurance, but Trafalgar Law and Rook Blonko continue to stare at each other in suspicion.**_

 _ **0:52 - 1:32 = Cut to Sunset actually singing the song at a concert, donning a beautiful blue dress as an orchestra of aliens and humans plays behind her. The emotion in her performance starts to show as her eyes start welling up with tears, with the rest of the Omni Force watching on.**_

 _ **1:30 - 1:58 = Pans over to Monkey D. Luffy, who stares out the window to Mount Rushmore before he sees an image of Twilight Sparkle in the reflection. As he places his hand onto the glass, she disappears, frightening him as he falls onto the floor, being submersed in a void of darkness within his mind.**_

 _ **1:58 - 2:10 = All of a sudden, he's punched in the back of the head, snapping him back into reality as he sees Naruto Uzumaki stand out in front of him, shooting him a thumbs-up in reassurance. He stands up soon afterwards, being beside him as the two ready themselves to fight Akainu.**_

 _ **2:11 - 2:49 = The camera pans over to Gray Fullbuster, who activates his Demon Slayer magic before freezing several Marine soldiers surrounding him. That is followed by a large explosion as Genos destroys a few Pacifistas on his own. The scene ends with Naruto and Luffy fighting off Akainu, with the former's Rasengan being thwarted before the latter delivers a powerful Gum-Gum Elephant Gun. He readies himself to go Fourth Gear before the scene shifts back to the concert setting with Sunset.**_

 _ **2:50 - 3:15 = Cuts to Sunset fighting off Kizaru, getting attacked countlessly and appearing to lose, even in her Phoenix Drive. As her song reaches its climax at the concert, she takes a deep breath and lets a few more tears fall before her final chorus.**_

 _ **3:16 - 3:59 = Sunset becomes very invested in the last of her performance, causing the crowd to cheer wildly as the song winds down. As fireworks go off, inside the Ben 10,000 Tower, Rainbow still lays asleep from her battle with Smoker, as the lights outside reflect off her respirator. The concert finally ends as the lights dim down, centering on Sunset as she ponies up, activating her energy wings as she soars into the sky like a shooting star…**_

 **END ENDING**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, I am back. Well… sort of. Again, not an awesome start to the new semester and it's only going to get tougher from here on out. So if I'm late with coming out with new chapters like I've been doing, please be considerate. I've got my hands tied with more exams, assignments, and studying to get through in my junior year.**

 **On the upside, new opening and ending! No, I do not own the songs. I was going to wait until the eleventh chapter to post a new opening and ending, but then I thought it'd be boring since I've been on hiatus with this story for so long. So there you go! But with that said, coming up with two more openings and endings each will prove to be pretty difficult in case I don't find good choices. So I'm asking you guys if you'd like to supply a brand new opening for the future arcs of this story! I'll be sure to credit you for your help!**

 **With all that said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. CHALLENGE

**It's back! After a long hiatus in order to get to work on some other stories and set up others, "Omni Force: WAR" has returned! Now I'm currently estimating that the entire first half of the story (ten chapters) will be complete early into my next semester, meaning that you will get your "Omni Force: JUSTICE" trailer by late January or early February. That said, I'm also planning on completing "Going Wild" and continuing stories like "Traitor" and "Evolution", so there may have to be another hiatus once the first half is complete, which with what I have planned, will leave you begging for answers.**

 **Anyways, we left off with more Marines arriving in Omnitrix City and Sunset reuniting with Vice Admiral Tsuru! What may come of this? Let's find out!**

 **OMNI FORCE: WAR**

"So we meet again…" Tsuru noted, cracking a slight grin as Sunset walked up to her, "How long has it been since Dressrosa?" she asked in wonder, tilting her head to the side.

"About two years," the Equestrian magic user answered as she kept a serious countenance upon her face, "You look well," she pointed out, causing the old woman to chuckle.

"When you're a Vice Admiral like I am, you can't afford to fall ill," she replied, "Now, let's cut to the chase," she advised to the Omni Force squadron leader, who saw a sword sheathed upon her belt underneath her coat, "While I'm against the idea of coming after you all at once," she admitted, "you're still criminals wanted by the World Government," she explained as no one noticed the figure slowly approaching the pair.

"Do I need to remind you that you started _this_?" the red and yellow haired woman mentioned rhetorically, causing her to sigh.

"Listen, I understand your grievance with-"

"VICE ADMIRAL!" a voice bellowed, interjecting the official's sentence as she grimaced in realization upon recognizing it, glancing back to see Gion leaping in with her blade readied in her hands. She was coming down at their female enemy, swinging the weapon towards her. However, she jumped back in the nick of time, activating her magic in a flash of light as her amber skin, long ponytail, and pony ears appeared upon her form. As she skidded to a halt, several of the Plumber officers surrounded the marine that had arrived. She gritted her teeth in frustration, taking a tighter hold on the hilt of her sword.

"Take aim!" one of the female soldiers commanded, enticing her fellow officers to ready their blasters, letting them buzz loudly.

"You dare think your puny weapons will scare me?!" the sword-wielding woman yelled, coating her extremities in Haki as a dark purple aura began to shroud her armament.

"No," Sunset chimed in, catching her attention as she glanced over to see her stand up, "but I think I will," she stated, suddenly disappearing in a flash of amber light. The woman known as Momosagi glanced around worriedly, wondering where her foe had gone. She instantly reappeared right in front of her, making her gasp before seeing her stick out her right hand and create a bright flash of light, shining about the area.

"AGH!" she shrieked, blinded by the luminosity as she shut her eyes. That moment allowed for the Omni Force squadron leader to punch her torso by using her left fist, causing her to stumble back while also dropping her weapon. At the same, she enveloped her right extremity in a reddish-amber aura, causing the sword upon Tsuru's person to become covered in the same light and fling out to her, allowing her to catch its hilt to her surprise. "Ergh…" her opponent grunted in agony, putting her arm over her aching belly before glancing out to see the tip of a blade aimed at her face, while the Plumbers steadied their blasters.

"Well?" the Equestrian magic user uttered as she tilted her head to the side, arching an eyebrow. The woman merely raised her arms in surrender, while her peer just sighed deeply.

"I told you to wait," she pointed out, trotting over to the younger vice admiral as she glanced away ashamedly.

"My apologies…" she replied despondently, "I was just-"

"Going to kill me to make your job easier, right?" the amber skinned woman chimed in as a guess, interjecting her sentence, "Trust me, that's not gonna happen," she declared, stepping forward.

"All right, that's enough," the elder vice admiral advised, holding her hands out to her ally and her enemy respectively, "We are _not_ here to start another fight," she stated, much to her comrade's shame as she bowed her head, "Now then…" she continued, putting her attention onto the red and yellow haired woman, "I have a feeling you have something to tell me," she implied, raising her right eyebrow. In a flash of light that shrouded her form, Sunset lost her ponytail, pony ears, and amber skin.

"We have Smoker, Tashigi, and the G-5 members all in custody," she told her, "If you're willing to work out negotiations," she kept going as the two marines listened on, "we'll hand them back over to the Navy so long as you guys stay off our turf," she explained. Gion was quite surprised by the proposal, but her superior remained stoic, blinking for a moment.

"That sounds like a good exchange," she concurred as she trotted forwards, "We get our men back, and you get to be left alone as you were," she said, sighing again, "Although I'd like for that to happen," she began, "I'm afraid Sakazuki won't be so lenient," she stated as everyone around seemed somewhat shocked, "Now that we know Straw Hat Luffy and Pirate Hunter Zoro are here, he and everyone else at the table will want to take the chance to capture them," she explained, putting her hands behind her back, "So I don't think we'll be accepting that offer of yours," she admitted, lowering her head slightly. A frustrated look came across the Omni Force squadron leader's face as she closed her hands into fists.

"What next then?" she asked curiously.

"Probably another fight for you and your friends," Tsuru responded, almost sounding reluctant, "I didn't want to start a war that I don't know we'll win," she confessed as she shrugged.

"Should've thought about that before your men killed all those innocent people," Sunset retorted angrily, glaring at her. She sighed once more, turning around and walking away.

"Come, Momosagi," she beckoned to her fellow vice admiral.

"Yes ma'am!" she responded, retrieving the old woman's sword and her own before departing alongside her. Watching them go, the Equestrian magic user silently waved her hands and mouthed words to the soldiers around her, instructing them on what to do next as they were taking their positions, as some remained there, while others went off.

"I'm heading back to the tower," she told Molly Gunther, turning around and jogging away somewhat hurriedly. As the Marines were gathered out in the forest, the elder vice admiral took one last look at the city, admiring its beauty.

"Shall we head out now?" one of her comrades questioned, catching her attention.

"Yes, let's go," she responded, "I'll explain everything to Sakazuki when we get back," she stated, evidently frustrated herself with current situation.

 **OPENING**

 **"Walk on Water" by Thirty Seconds to Mars**

 _ **0:00 – 0:13 = The scene opens with a ten-year-old Ben Tennyson walking through a void of white, growing up with each step until he becomes 21. At the same time, his fellow members of the Omni Force all start to appear around him, with Sunset Shimmer and Trafalgar Law being beside him.**_

 _ **"Omni Force" title card fades into view.**_

 _ **0:14 – 0:27 = Cut to a scene of Ben observing Rainbow Dash in her hospital bed, focusing on the respirator and heart monitor as he starts thinking about the battle ahead while reminiscing on their fight with Smoker.**_

 _ **0:28 – 0:40 = The scene changes to Sunset, who's watching worriedly as both Law and Rook Blonko stand behind her, glaring at each other in contempt.**_

 _ **0:41 – 0:54 = Cuts to a scene of Luffy waking up from a nightmare of seeing Twilight and his child killed in front of him by Akainu. Tears fall out of his eyes as he has no idea why these visions are suddenly happening.**_

 _ **0:55 – 1:10 = Cuts to a scene of the Navy closing in on Omnitrix City, leaving destruction in their wake as they are led by Akainu, Kizaru, and Fujitora. Their approach is seen through Luffy's eyes, as he suddenly feels fear settling in.**_

 _ **1:11 – 1:23 = Transitions to Luffy on his knees before Akainu, about to be killed by him. Naruto then jumps in to block his initial attack, followed by punching the captain of the Straw Hats to get him back to his senses.**_

 _ **1:24 – 1:51 = The scene shifts to the two working together to fight Akainu, followed by cutting to Gray and Genos as they fend off several Marine soldiers together. Meanwhile, Ben transforms into a Rath/Wildmutt fusion to take on Rob Lucci, who morphs into his own humanoid leopard form to face him. The scene ends with Sunset battling Kizaru, punching him away before he comes back to deliver a powerful kick, enhanced by his Glint-Glint powers.**_

 _ **1:52 – 2:20 = Cuts to a slow-motion scene where Sunset is shot through the torso by Kizaru, who smirks as blood pours out from her wound while she's falling. It ends with her closing her hands into fists and activating her Phoenix Drive, glaring angrily at the Admiral as she's about to confront him again.**_

 _ **2:21 – 3:02 = Cuts to Sting Eucliffe and Law having their mouths hang open at the sight of Sunset clashing with Kizaru, cancelling out his light attacks with her own as they fly through the air before crashing into a building. It then explodes, much to their fright as they assume the worst. The scene finally ends with the first 30 Omni Force members gathered with each other at their current ages, overlooking Omnitrix City from Mount Rushmore.**_

 **END OPENING**

 **CHALLENGE**

"GOD DAMMIT!" Ben cursed aloud as he slammed his fists against the conference table. Sunset and Law were also present in the room, giving off a quick glance to each before looking back at their leader.

"Ben, getting angry isn't going to change anything," the former of the two stated as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I told you that it was gonna be pointless," the captain of the Heart Pirates chimed in with a mere shrug.

"Traffie, that's not helping," the Equestrian magic user bluntly responded as she made her way to the Biomnitrix bearer's side, "Look, things might look bad right now," she began, placing her right hand onto his shoulder, "but it's only going to get worse if we don't take action and make sure everyone stays safe," she explained seriously, causing him to perk up slightly and look over at her.

"Ben?" another voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw Rook enter the room, holding a tablet in his hands as he was apparently looking over more reports, "You are going on in less than five minutes," he told him, making his girlfriend blink in surprise.

"All right," the Omni Force leader responded as he got up from his seat, only to be stopped as his best friend grabbed his left arm.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked him, arching her eyebrow.

"Press conference," he answered, "We're setting a mandatory evac of Omnitrix City and getting everyone to a secure area down in Canada," he explained as she listened on with widened eyes, "The Plumbers are already setting up camp as we speak," he mentioned, ready to head out.

"Are you sure _you_ should be the one making the announcement?" Sunset questioned in concern, still holding onto him, "Shouldn't you be by Rainbow's side and let someone else deal with the-?"

"Look, it's my fault that people are dead from the other night," he interjected, relinquishing his arm, "They need to know so no one else gets hurt," he stated, walking off as the sliding doors opened for him to exit.

"Great…" the Equestrian magic user groaned, sitting down while putting her hands over her face, moving her fingers through her hair afterwards as she breathed slowly.

"This would not be happening if pirates were _not_ our allies," her boyfriend noted, causing both her and Law to perk up.

"What was that?" the latter questioned with narrowed eyes, getting onto his feet.

"The Marines endgame is you pirates, is it not?" the Revonnahgander retorted as he went over to him, "Once they have you, this will all be over," he insinuated, looking back at his tablet.

"And what about Shimmer, Eucliffe, or any of those others who've been to our world and worked with us?" the Op-Op user inquired cleverly, grasping the other end of the interactive device to entice his comrade to look up at him eye to eye, "It's not just us the Navy wants dead or alive," he pointed out, glaring at him as he did the same back.

"Okay, that's enough," the former pony chimed in as she had gotten up herself, grabbing the captain of the Heart Pirates by the collar of his jacket and dragging him away in a yelp until they were outside of the room. The doors closed behind them as she let him go.

"What the hell, Shimmer?" he muttered, rubbing his neck out of agony.

"That's what I should be asking you," she responded, sounding very upset as she folded her arms over her chest, "I mean, why are trying to act like such a prick all the time?" she asked rhetorically.

"Look, your furry friend wanted to start something so I just-"

"Everyone is on edge, Traffie," she interrupted seriously, "You saw it with Ben and you see it with Blonko," she noted, glancing back at the doors to the room they had just left, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't…" she confessed, looking away ashamedly.

"So what now?" Law asked as he shrugged a little. Letting out a quick breath of air, Sunset faced him again.

"We need to go help Ben down there," she answered, heading down the hall to the elevator. Having an exasperated exhale himself, the captain of the Heart Pirates soon followed, all while Rook listened on, glancing back at his tablet to see the news coverage of the announcement. As the two squadron leaders made their way to the ground level and exited the tower, they looked to see the Biomnitrix bearer standing atop a stage at a podium, ready to make his statements to a crowd of reporters, citizens, and Plumber officers. Max was also present, sitting on the stage alongside Magister Patelliday and Molly Gunther upon chairs, awaiting the news as well.

" _Thank you for coming,_ " the Omni Force leader said into the microphone, enticing the chatter amidst the crowd to come to a halt as silence filled the air, " _I'm sure a lot of you already know about what happened the day before yesterday,_ " he told them, " _Honestly, I would've gotten this meeting together sooner, but… things were coming up,_ " he stated, pausing for a moment as he grabbed both ends of the podium. His comrades came onto the stage, standing beside the high-ranking officers as they listened on. " _First off, we have confirmation that thirty-eight people…_ " he started to say through the loudspeakers, " _men, women, and children alike from this planet and others, were killed,_ " he stated, leading to chatter amidst the crowd, while flashes from cameras went off, " _As this was happening, members of the Omni Force and I were meeting to discuss a threat involving enemies appearing in worlds other than their own,_ " he explained, while several reporters began raising their hands.

"Excuse me, Mister Tennyson?" one man wearing glasses and a sweater vest of a buttoned down shirt chimed in, catching his attention as he saw him stand up, "These enemies you're mentioning…" he continued, "were they the ones who attacked the other night?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"… _Yes,_ " the bearded man responded, " _and we have all of them in custody,_ " he affirmed, trying to settle down the stirring emotions as the crowd was starting to panic a little, " _Furthermore…_ " he kept going, starting to shake a little, " _we believe these enemies will be returning to attack in the coming days,_ " he stated. Gasps of shock and disbelief emanated from the people in the seats, while the journalist who had asked the initial question remained stoic.

"What is your plan to combat them this time around?" he asked on.

" _Well…_ " Ben began, tensing up a little as he breathed in and out, " _effective immediately, we are evacuating Omnitrix City…_ " he stated, followed by a rush of shouts from the crowd, " _Until we can be sure that this threat is neutralized,_ " he kept going, holding out his right hand to try and calm everyone down, " _we don't want anyone getting caught in the crossfire,_ " he finished, while it seemed as if those in the seats in front of him were about to go into a riot. Clenching her fists in frustration, Sunset stomped up to the podium, shoving her best friend aside as some feedback sounded off through the loudspeakers.

" _We are TRYING to protect everyone!_ " she shouted into the microphone, " _Do you all not get that?!_ " she yelled angrily. A silence suddenly spread throughout the crowd as everyone's eyes were widened in astonishment, while the new speaker took a deep breath. " _Listen,_ " she continued as everyone had appeared to calm down, " _along with all the people who were hurt, one of my friends ended up in critical condition after fighting off the person who shut down the Omnitrix City defense systems,_ " she told them as they looked around in surprise, " _That friend of mine was Rainbow Dash Tennyson,_ " she stated aloud as cameras began flashing wildly and people gasped in surprise, " _She fought and risked her life to save this city before it could get worse, and the same goes for everyone else still in that tower,_ " she continued as up in the building, the Omni Force members and others alike watched the coverage on screens in their respective barracks, " _Whatever it takes to stop these guys, we don't want any of you to be caught in the crossfire,_ " she stated, looking back at her fellow squadron leaders as they were listening, " _Honestly, I think this seems a little rash in itself to do,_ " she admitted as she held onto both sides of the podium, " _but I understand why it needs to happen,_ " she finished, letting off a grin, " _Once this is all over, everything will be back to normal,_ " she declared as the crowd started to break out into applause, " _I can promise you that,_ " she reassured, smiling upon hearing everyone clap.

"Well isn't that something…" Natsu uttered back inside as he and the others grinned, feeling appreciative for their friend's words. The women inside were also glad, watching the television screen as the press conference had appeared to end, with the crowd dispersing into separate groups.

"Thanks for that," the Biomnitrix bearer said in gratitude as he went over and embraced the former pony, enticing her to do the same back.

"Told you someone else should've done it," she pointed out, causing him to blush a little out of embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head, relinquishing himself from her.

"Miss Shimmer!" a voice called out, catching their attentions as they turned to see a plethora of reporters and cameras coming towards, with the one journalist from earlier leading the pack, "Clark Kent from the Daily Planet," he introduced, "Would you mind answering a few questions for me?" he inquired to her. She glanced back at the bearded man beside her, who gave off a smirk and shrugged.

"Sure," she answered, going off to the side with him as plenty of other reporters kept their focus onto asking questions towards Ben. In the meantime, Law breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that things did not get worse when the red and yellow haired woman went up to the podium. He was impressed by her tenacity and quick reassurance to the crowd. Some press members even went to him for comments, to which he bluntly replied that he had none. As the media coverage continued, a lone figure stood in an alleyway with a transponder snail in hand, being Tsuru herself as a deep frown formed across her face.

"Huh…" she sighed, "What good does this do us?" she asked herself, departing into the darkness of the alley.

 **X**

"What the hell is a 'Canada'?" Doberman asked as he and the other Navy officials were gathered back in the conference room, having listened to recorded media coverage from Ben 10,000 Tower.

"It's another country that they're sending the citizens to in order to keep the fighting away from them," the elderly woman in the room explained, having her arms folded across her chest, "Now that they know we're coming, they've taken these to ensure the safety of those people," she mentioned.

"Now doesn't that sound noble for a group of pirate lovers?" Kizaru joked, enticing several of the others to chuckle, while the vice admiral merely narrowed her eyes, glancing around the room to see who else was present. There was a tall, large man with a bald top, but blonde spiky hair flowing downwards on the back of his head. He had a mustache and was dark-skinned. The mustache itself looked like what one usually would get after drinking milk. He sported a red, double-breasted suit over a dark-green shirt with a plain green tie, and also had a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape.

Another was a tall man with a cold face and eyes that seemed to be semi-closed. He was seen smoking a cigarette, had long brown hair, and wore an ancient war helmet with a small, traditional Japanese dragon on it, and a long red plume hanging from it. Under his Marine coat he bore a double-breasted gray suit over a dark green shirt with a silver tie. He also had a golden loop earring upon his left ear.

There was a relatively straight shaped man with a long black beard. He was seen with his eyes half-closed as he wore a very long, bearskin version of the standard Marine uniform cap due to his head being abnormally long. Like many of the others there, he had a standard Marine's coat draped on his shoulders like a cape. Under it, and over a shirt left unbuttoned near the neck, he bore a water-green jacket, with pale yellow rope-like ornaments on the chest, and matching pants.

Next to him was a smiling man with a thick brown beard that covered his large chin. He had a double-breasted dark brown suit with a red tie and red polka dots on the yellow shirt beneath. His eyes were closed as he smoked a cigar in a somewhat carefree manner, while his coat hung from his shoulders. Aside from all of them, Momonga, Dalmatian, Bastille, and several other vice admirals were present, including a few of the rear admirals and captains. Coby and Helmeppo paid full attention as they saw Akainu stand up from his seat.

"From the information we've gathered," he began, "we know now that our enemy will be stationed in the city until they think we've given up," he explained, lighting up a cigar before placing in it his mouth, releasing a puff of smoke.

"But they'll fold first," Strawberry chimed in with his arms folded across his chest.

"No," the fleet admiral responded, much to everyone's surprise as their eyes widened, "Our forces are up against the Pirate King himself and those just as strong and even stronger than he is," he told them honestly, "However…" he kept going, smirking a little as Tsuru took notice, "thanks to this information from Tsuru, I have a plan to lure out those strong members," he declared.

"And what may that be?" Fujitora asked, chiming into the conversation.

"A city is nothing without its citizens," his superior replied, taking out his cigar and releasing another breath of smoke, "and their citizens are being sent to a stronghold in a location we are now aware of," he added, causing the old woman in the room to instantly stand up as she realized what he was implying.

"Are you mad?!" she shouted as she slammed her palm against the table, "Those are innocent civilians!" she yelled. A brief moment of silence passed as Akainu took out his cigar and smelted it out by rubbing it against the ashtray.

"I'm only planning on taking them hostage before anything else," he responded, seating himself and taking out the MPG from within his coat and placing it on the table, "Once that's settled and the Omni brats come to us," he kept going, activating the device as it showed off a red hologram of Omnitrix City, "then we'll have a team infiltrate the city itself and take down the rest of them," he declared, narrowing his eyes onto the tower.

"I have to agree that this plan seems sound," a feminine voice concurred, being a tall and slim woman with straight, waist-length pink hair that she bore in a middle part. She had dark brown eyes and red lipstick over her lips. Her outfit consisted of a purple shirt with a deep neckline and golden motifs on the front, matching long pants, and high-heeled shoes. She also sported a bead necklace around her neck and a pair of purple sunglasses resting on her forehead. "But I do have one question," she confessed, turning her attention onto the female vice admiral, "Did our enemy wish to make negotiations with us?" she questioned.

"That is of no consequence when they have the King of the-!"

"Enough," the fleet admiral interrupted, stopping Momonga from speaking out further, "Tsuru, if you may," he offered to the elderly woman, who stood up straight.

"They offered to turn over the members of the G-5 with Vice Admiral Smoker and Captain Tashigi in exchange for pleasantries," she told them, "I'd also like to say that this plan of yours is very brash, Sakazuki," she mentioned, closing her hands into fists, "If it were Kong or Sengoku in your position, they would think twice about putting innocents in harm's way," she added defiantly. The bearded man merely stood up from his seat and scoffed.

"They aren't our citizens, so it's no difference to us what happens to them," he stated, much to her shock, along with a few others as their eyes widened, "Now you're all dismissed," he finished, "I'll announce your assignments later this evening," he mentioned, deactivating his device as its hologram disappeared before it was placed in his coat.

"Bastard…" Tsuru muttered under her breath, pushing Yamakiji and Doberman aside as she exited the room.

"She seems more energetic than normal, doesn't she?" Kizaru noted with a curious raise of his right eyebrow.

"She's getting old," Akainu retorted, about to leave himself, "You best be ready for tomorrow," he advised to the admirals.

"Of course," the Glint-Glint user replied, while his fellow officer silently nodded in agreement, somewhat reluctant to say anything.

"I can't believe this…" Coby uttered as he placed his hands upon a window sill a while after the meeting, looking outside at horizon upon the sea past Marineford, "Akainu is seriously considering using innocent people to get Luffy and his friends…" he noted, trembling a little.

"He's that tenacious after all," Helmeppo mentioned in response, standing beside him, "but I do agree that this isn't the right play," he confessed while leaning against the wall.

"I wonder how Luffy is feeling about all this…" the captain mentioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Commodore Coby!" a booming voice bellowed, getting both his and his friend's immediate attention as they recognized it as their superior, who was trotting up to them.

"F-Fleet Admiral!" he stuttered in greeting as he saluted him immediately, but then blinked as he realized something, "Wait, Commodore?" he questioned, arching his eyebrow, "My rank is Captain…" he pointed out, very confused.

"You've been promoted, son," Sakazuki answered, causing him to widen his eyes in complete shock, "And you and your friend here will be with me tomorrow during the Canada raid," he added, starting to walk off, "You better be ready!" he advised seriously.

"Y-Yes, sir!" the lieutenant-commander quickly replied for him and his friend, "Hey, what's wrong with you?!" he shouted towards him in a whisper, catching his attention as he was snapped away from his thoughts, "You get promoted and _that's_ your reaction?!" he questioned somewhat furiously.

"Sorry…" he apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "It just… feels like he gave me that promotion for some other reason…" he admitted, causing his pal to tilt his head out of being perplexed. Seagulls continued to squawk outside over the sea, while the sun began its descent in the sky.

 **X**

"Not gonna beat me!" Natsu exclaimed inside the tower, holding a video game controller as he and Naruto were playing a fighting game on a television within their barracks, while Gingka, Luffy, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Genos, and Gray watched on.

"I call playing the winner next!" the Sabertooth guildmaster cried out excitedly as the fire dragon slayer's character on the screen landed a powerful punch onto his opponent. Meanwhile at the girls' barracks, Korra and Kagura were practicing hand-to-hand combat as Erza watched on as an instructor for them. Elsewhere in the medical bay, a few doctors were clearing out of Rainbow's room as only Sunset and Law were present with her.

"Do you know when she'll be up again?" the former pony asked the last practitioner about to go, being a slim, male Tetramand.

"Her lung damage is healing, but slowly," he answered honestly, sounding a bit reluctant to talk about it, "She's still gonna need the respirator after she gets up for a while," he mentioned, pointing towards the unconscious woman, "From what I can tell… she's gonna need time to recover properly before getting back into the fight at all," he finished, ready to exit, "I'm sorry," he apologized as he left. As the doors closed, the red and yellow haired woman went back over to her athletic friend, taking hold of her right hand.

"Huh…" she sighed with a contorted expression as she closed her eyes, "Where the hell is Ben?" she asked, turning her attention onto her fellow squadron leader as he took off his hat and jacket, setting them down on a chair.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that men don't wanna see their failures," he replied, sitting in the seat and leaning back, while his comrade looked over at him in confusion, "He thinks he failed her," he elaborated as he gestured towards the rainbow haired woman, "And he doesn't wanna see someone he let down like this," he mentioned.

"It wasn't his fault though," the Equestrian magic user said as she let go of her friend's extremity, heading out the door, "I'm gonna go find him," she declared as she left.

"Suit yourself…" the Op-Op user muttered, setting his sword down as he stood up, going over to the table beside the bed the patient rested upon, taking a look at the files that contained her MRI scans and diagnosis from the doctors. He narrowed his eyes as he studied the results, going back to his seat. At the Mount Rushmore base, workers were welding and restructuring the facility with enhanced security measures, while Sunset headed deeper into it until she arrived at the damaged control center. Immediately, she noticed pieces of metal being electro-kinetically levitated into place. She saw that the electricity itself was green, smirking as she looked over to see a small, orange-shelled creature about the size of a Galvan with crab-like pincers for arms and frog-like feet. He was wearing a green outfit with a black belt and collar, while the Biomnitrix symbol rested upon his back. His face had hair-like spikes, which were also upon his elbows. He had a black stripe in the center of his head with a green stripe within it. The skull plates themselves had split open, revealing his brain as it released the energy moving the objects about the room.

"Let's see…" he uttered, tapping his right pincer against the tabletop of the control panel, "We'll need to restrict access to anyone who's not assigned here, reconfigure the codes, and come up with another contingency in case something like this happens again…" he listed off to himself.

"Going overboard much?" the Equestrian magic user inquired sarcastically, causing him to yelp in surprise, disrupting his electro-kinetic control as panels fell to the floor with loud clangs. He turned around to see her standing there, crossing her arms and smirking at him.

"Huh…" he sighed, "You need me for something?" he guessed, hopping down from the control panel into her hands.

"Well I think _you_ need _me_ first," she retorted with chuckle, "Let's talk outside," she advised, putting him down onto the floor. In a green flash of light, he transformed back into Ben, following her as they went outside amidst the setting sun over the city.

"It's not that I don't want to see her again," he confessed moments later as they sat down atop George Washington's head upon the monument, "I mean… Law's… kinda right," he mentioned as he lowered his head slightly, "I failed to save her, I failed to save those people…" he listed off, gritting his teeth, "I even failed to make everyone feel better at the press conference," he finished, glancing away.

"That shouldn't have been your job," Sunset responded, causing him to instantly perk up and look over at her, "Your wife was in critical condition," she pointed out, "You should've been and now should be by her side until we can deal with all of this," she told him seriously, sounding upset.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking back at the horizon, "but I can't do that now with the fight ahead," he stated.

"Fair enough…" his best friend said with a grin, much to his surprise as he expected her to argue with him, "You know, Rainbow wasn't the only girl crushing on you after the Battle of the Bands back then," she mentioned, making him blink in astonishment.

"I'm sorry, what?" he questioned quickly in confusion, raising his right eyebrow.

"I obviously used to have a crush on you," she admitted in response, blushing slightly, "Before I got to know Blonko, you were the person who believed in me the most when no one else would," she told him honestly, "You supported me through thick and thin, you inspired me to take on my fears," she listed off, "You made me the person I am today," she finished, smiling brightly at him.

"Well…" he started to say, evidently embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I… appreciate you saying that…" he confessed, turning red himself.

"Even if it's just for tonight, be by her side," the former pony advised as she stood up with her hair waving in the wind, "You love her enough to know that she would want you there for one night," she added, trotting back towards the entrance they had come out of. Hearing her words echo in his head as he returned to the tower that evening, he ventured into the medical bay to see his wife still lying in bed. Law had left the room with his items, and the medical report files were gone as well. However, that did not bother Ben as he grabbed the lone chair in the room and sat down in it beside Rainbow, taking hold of her right hand with his left and holding it before he kissed her forehead gently.

"This will all be over soon… I promise…" he whispered to her as he saw the fogginess of her breath within her respirator, while the heart monitor beeped steadily.

 **X**

As the men were watching TV in their barracks, Law had arrived, setting his hat and coat aside before sitting down upon his bed to look at the medical report in the file, flipping through the information and scans to read it carefully. While doing so, Rogue let out a yawn, glancing over to see him there from his own divan. He got up and trotted over to him, catching his attention.

"It's Tennyson's," the Op-Op user said before the shadow dragon slayer could ask him a question, "MRIs, facts and figures, and a whole lotta crap based on her lungs…" he muttered in a list, closing the folder, "God…" he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and index finger.

"How bad?" the man beside him questioned, causing some of the others to perk up and listen in.

"She could end up with black lungs if not treated properly," he answered, putting his hand down, "Bronchitis, lung disease, all that shit…" he listed off, evidently frustrated, "I wish I was here sooner, really," he stated as the others started to walk over to them, "I might not know her very well, but I damn well know that she doesn't deserve something like this," he told them, letting out a quick breath.

"Good to know we have a damn good doctor," Sting mentioned jokingly, grinning at him.

"Thanks," he replied, getting up and starting to walk out of the room.

"Hey, hold on!" Gray called out, causing him to stop, "Does… Ben know about that?" he asked in concern.

"If he knows what his wife might be going through after this," the captain of the Heart Pirates started to answer, "it's going to be much harder for him to get through this fight," he told them, exiting the room.

"Not a word," Sasuke immediately advised afterwards, catching everyone's attention, "We need to have each other's backs when the fight comes to us," he stated, receiving all nods in response from his teammates. As Law continued to look over the report in the manila folder, he thought about a way to treat what symptoms Rainbow would potentially experience. Suddenly, the file was swiped from his hands, causing him to look up and see Rook standing there.

"Why do you have this?" he asked accusingly, holding the folder.

"Look, I was only trying to find out what the diagnosis on her lungs was," the Op-Op user replied, placing his hands into his pockets.

"The last time I checked, you were a surgeon, not a doctor," the Revonnahgander retorted, causing him to glare back, "I am getting this to Ben," he declared, heading past his comrade. Pulling out a wad of lint from his left pocket, he formed a sphere of blue aura underneath his right palm, expanding to reach where even the Magister was walking.

"Shambles," he uttered, suddenly the folder and lint to switch places, much to his ally's surprise as he saw the latter object in his hand.

"Are you attempting to start something?" he implied, turning around to face him with contempt in his eyes.

"Are _you_?" Law questioned back as a retort, "Tennyson doesn't need to know this _now_ ," he stated while still holding the folder, "He can worry about how his wife's gonna do _after_ this whole thing's taken care of," he mentioned, heading off in the opposite direction. Rook sighed deeply, understanding that he was in the right, but was frustrated about how he was acting about it.

 **X**

As the evening settled in, almost everyone had gone to sleep. The girls were still training for the most part, with Sunset helping by sparring against Erza in hand-to-hand combat, while Korra and Kagura watched on. In the meantime, the men had practically all gone to sleep as their barracks' lights were out. Only Zoro remained up in the room, sharpening his swords quietly as peaceful snores were raining about.

"Heh…" he chuckled lightly, setting down the brick-shaped rock he was using before sheathing his weapons away. All of a sudden, he heard a grunt and some moans emanating near him, enticing him to turn and see Luffy writhing in his sleep, sweating madly while gritting his teeth. "Luffy?" he uttered in confusion, wondering what in his subconscious was causing him such distress. As the Gum-Gum user opened his eyes, he found himself upon his hands and knees, wearing a bright yellow vest and short red trousers with white cuffs.

"Wh-Where am I…?" he stuttered in question, realizing that he was not in his divan in the Ben 10,000 Tower. Flames flickered about around the ground near him, which he started to recognize by its light grey, stone-like appearance. However, he widened his eyes as he saw something else in front of him, being a piece of paper floating with the wind. It looked as if it was burning as cinders were coming off of it. Almost without thinking, he reached out to try and grab it as it touched the ground. However, he then saw a shadow loom over him, enticing him to look up and see Akainu in a double-breasted, dark red suit while wearing gloves, about to come down upon him with his right fist readied, bubbling in magma as it coursed through his entire arm.

' _No… not again!_ ' he screamed inwardly in realization, shutting his eyes to avoid the scene that was incoming. He heard the sounds of the roaring magma, the flickering flames, the shattering earth, the splattering blood, and then a scream. But the voice that cried out in pain was not what he thought it would be. It sounded feminine. He slowly lifted his head to see what had happened, widening his eyes in horror. The person who take the punch through her torso was Twilight, who spat out blood that dripped onto the earth beneath her.

"Lu…ffy…" she uttered out, smiling at him before the fleet admiral removed his arm from her, allowing her to fall towards him.

"Twilight!" he shrieked, catching her quickly. He could feel her blood upon the palms of his hands, tearing up at the thought of her life ending then and there.

"Luffy…" she whispered into his ear, causing him to glance over at her as her voice sounded strained, "thank you…" she said in gratitude, making him tremble in shock, "for loving me…" she finished, letting her body fall limp and lifelessly out of his arms as she hit the ground, making more blood splatter around as her glasses cracked. The Gum-Gum user was still shaking, seeing her smile while dead reminded him all too well of a haunting past and may have foreseen a frightening future.

"A-Ah… Ah… AAAAAAAHHHHH!" he cried out, bawling loudly in dismay.

"Luffy!" Zoro's voice echoed, causing him to immediately open his eyes and jerk up from his bed, breathing heavily as the swordsman was right beside him. It took him a moment to process that the whole ordeal was nothing more than a nightmare, but it had felt so real as he looked at his hands to make sure that they were not covered in blood. "Luffy, are you okay?" his crewmate asked, trying to get his attention.

"Z-Zoro?" he stuttered, slowly turning his head to face him as tears were starting to stream down his face, "What have I done?" he asked, sobbing quietly as he clenched his teeth and put his hands over his eyes to drown out his sorrowful cries.

 **ENDING**

 **"Kindly Calm Me Down" by Meghan Trainor**

 _ **0:00 - 0:13 = Opens with Sunset Shimmer standing at the top of the Ben 10,000 Tower, overlooking the city with a serious expression on her face as she folds her arms over her chest.**_

 _ **0:14 - 0:38 = She reminisces over the events she's gone through upon meeting the members of the Omni Force, joining them, fending off villains, fighting crucial battles and so on. But then she starts to get visions of the future, which includes Luffy at his knees in front of Akainu, Ben suffering countless blows from Rob Lucci, and her facing off against Kizaru, apparently losing.**_

 _ **0:39 - 0:51 = The camera pans over to a hand coming onto her shoulder, being Ben Tennyson as he grins reassuringly towards her. Everyone else arrives at the tower and gives their looks of assurance, but Trafalgar Law and Rook Blonko continue to stare at each other in suspicion.**_

 _ **0:52 - 1:32 = Cut to Sunset actually singing the song at a concert, donning a beautiful blue dress as an orchestra of aliens and humans plays behind her. The emotion in her performance starts to show as her eyes start welling up with tears, with the rest of the Omni Force watching on.**_

 _ **1:30 - 1:58 = Pans over to Monkey D. Luffy, who stares out the window to Mount Rushmore before he sees an image of Twilight Sparkle in the reflection. As he places his hand onto the glass, she disappears, frightening him as he falls onto the floor, being submersed in a void of darkness within his mind.**_

 _ **1:58 - 2:10 = All of a sudden, he's punched in the back of the head, snapping him back into reality as he sees Naruto Uzumaki stand out in front of him, shooting him a thumbs-up in reassurance. He stands up soon afterwards, being beside him as the two ready themselves to fight Akainu.**_

 _ **2:11 - 2:49 = The camera pans over to Gray Fullbuster, who activates his Demon Slayer magic before freezing several Marine soldiers surrounding him. That is followed by a large explosion as Genos destroys a few Pacifistas on his own. The scene ends with Naruto and Luffy fighting off Akainu, with the former's Rasengan being thwarted before the latter delivers a powerful Gum-Gum Elephant Gun. He readies himself to go Fourth Gear before the scene shifts back to the concert setting with Sunset.**_

 _ **2:50 - 3:15 = Cuts to Sunset fighting off Kizaru, getting attacked countlessly and appearing to lose, even in her Phoenix Drive. As her song reaches its climax at the concert, she takes a deep breath and lets a few more tears fall before her final chorus.**_

 _ **3:16 - 3:59 = Sunset becomes very invested in the last of her performance, causing the crowd to cheer wildly as the song winds down. As fireworks go off, inside the Ben 10,000 Tower, Rainbow still lays asleep from her battle with Smoker, as the lights outside reflect off her respirator. The concert finally ends as the lights dim down, centering on Sunset as she ponies up, activating her energy wings as she soars into the sky like a shooting star…**_

 **END ENDING**

 **Well, that was a nice way to come back. Like I said, there will be another chapter of "Omni Force: WAR" before I switch over to completing "Going Wild". After that, I'll be completing the last next two chapters of this story before moving to work on other stories like "The Mega Protocol", "Traitor", "Evolution", and others. Expect a few Christmas based shorts this holiday per request and look forward to what's ahead in the stories to come!**

 **I'm expecting some great feedback soon! See ya later!**


	8. FEAR

**I have to say, the last chapter was becoming very unnerving for me to write because of what's ahead. As you've seen from the openings, sneak peeks, and endings for the story, there are going to be quite a few epic battles that will be getting underway in the chapters to come. For now though, we'll still be going through some exposition leading up to the big battle. Not every chapter can have some great action.**

 **First of all, I'm setting up a new poll focusing this time on the upcoming "RWBY: OMNI FORCE". With RWBY itself reaching a climactic point in its fifth volume, I wanna know what people think about the Omni Force's future huntresses. They won't appear here, but they'll be in plenty of future shorts surrounding the RWBY storyline.**

 **Now that all of that's been squared away, let's get back into "Omni Force: WAR"!**

 **OMNI FORCE: WAR**

"Fun isn't something one really considers when bringing balance to the vastness of the universe," Eon's voice echoed within a dark room as he leaned against a wall with his MPG in hand, "but this… does put a smile on my face," he confessed, grinning eerily as he placed the device he had in the pocket of his coat.

"And why may that be, Eon?" Van Kleiss asked curiously, arching his eyebrow.

"Akainu has made it quite apparent that he'll do whatever it takes to bring 'justice' to the Omni Force," the time walker responded as he stepped forward slowly, "The haven for the Omnitrix City citizens in Canada is about to be an integral part of his plan," he noted with a chuckle, "He plans to use them as hostages to lure them out and then strike the city," he explained, turning to face the EVO, "Now doesn't that sound hostile?" he implied with a devious smirk.

"Indeed it does," his colleague responded, getting onto his feet, "Though it's only a diversion for our true objective," he pointed out.

"True," the villainous man concurred, "I only stole the Nega-MPG years ago to copy its data specs and hardware for Lysandre to develop an exact replica," he told him, gesturing towards the bearded man who was reading in the corner of the room, "Of course, with some improvements," he added, causing him to crack a grin while chuckling, "I've been able to visit universes that the Omni Force has not yet seen," he stated, "I've seen the potential we have to exploit these worlds and rule them to our will," he mentioned sinisterly.

"And gain new followers to join us," the long haired man beside him added, "But that does pose a future problem," he admitted, rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"True," the pale skinned man agreed, "I don't think Akainu will side his 'justice' with us once he's done with the Omni Force…" he noted, still grinning all the while, "Acnologia," he uttered, catching the attention of man with the bionic, metal arm as he sat in the corner, "would you care to do us a favor and fetch something?" he offered. The former dragon king merely narrowed his eyes onto him. "You know… I've seen the past and the future of your world," he pointed out with a chuckle, trotting over to him, "You keep telling us that _Zeref_ was the one who crippled you to a state of weakness that almost had you killed…" he went on, causing him to growl angrily, "but the truth of the matter is…" he began to reveal, only to be stopped as his ally immediately stood up in rage. A dreadful silence filled the air as Lysandre shut his book, while Van Kleiss prepared his own arm as his fingers waggled.

" _What_ … do you want?" the dragon slayer questioned ominously, clenching his teeth in the face of his leader.

"A contingency in case Akainu doesn't work out," he responded as he continued to grin, "He's being held in a highly secure prison in his world," he explained, pulling out his MPG again and activating it to show the red, holographic image of the multiversal map, "I think you and he will get along quite nicely…" he mentioned with another chuckle.

"If you mean nicer than you, then of course…" Acnologia grumbled, shoving him aside with his bionic arm before departing.

"He seems well," the EVO commented while smirking.

"He will be better when he finds out what torture his attacker will suffer…" Eon responded as he deactivated his device, letting the holographic image disappear before putting it away in his coat, "Like I said, I'm smiling at the thought…" he admitted with a chuckle.

 **OPENING**

 **"Walk on Water" by Thirty Seconds to Mars**

 _ **0:00 – 0:13 = The scene opens with a ten-year-old Ben Tennyson walking through a void of white, growing up with each step until he becomes 21. At the same time, his fellow members of the Omni Force all start to appear around him, with Sunset Shimmer and Trafalgar Law being beside him.**_

 _ **"Omni Force" title card fades into view.**_

 _ **0:14 – 0:27 = Cut to a scene of Ben observing Rainbow Dash in her hospital bed, focusing on the respirator and heart monitor as he starts thinking about the battle ahead while reminiscing on their fight with Smoker.**_

 _ **0:28 – 0:40 = The scene changes to Sunset, who's watching worriedly as both Law and Rook Blonko stand behind her, glaring at each other in contempt.**_

 _ **0:41 – 0:54 = Cuts to a scene of Luffy waking up from a nightmare of seeing Twilight and his child killed in front of him by Akainu. Tears fall out of his eyes as he has no idea why these visions are suddenly happening.**_

 _ **0:55 – 1:10 = Cuts to a scene of the Navy closing in on Omnitrix City, leaving destruction in their wake as they are led by Akainu, Kizaru, and Fujitora. Their approach is seen through Luffy's eyes, as he suddenly feels fear settling in.**_

 _ **1:11 – 1:23 = Transitions to Luffy on his knees before Akainu, about to be killed by him. Naruto then jumps in to block his initial attack, followed by punching the captain of the Straw Hats to get him back to his senses.**_

 _ **1:24 – 1:51 = The scene shifts to the two working together to fight Akainu, followed by cutting to Gray and Genos as they fend off several Marine soldiers together. Meanwhile, Ben transforms into a Rath/Wildmutt fusion to take on Rob Lucci, who morphs into his own humanoid leopard form to face him. The scene ends with Sunset battling Kizaru, punching him away before he comes back to deliver a powerful kick, enhanced by his Glint-Glint powers.**_

 _ **1:52 – 2:20 = Cuts to a slow-motion scene where Sunset is shot through the torso by Kizaru, who smirks as blood pours out from her wound while she's falling. It ends with her closing her hands into fists and activating her Phoenix Drive, glaring angrily at the Admiral as she's about to confront him again.**_

 _ **2:21 – 3:02 = Cuts to Sting Eucliffe and Law having their mouths hang open at the sight of Sunset clashing with Kizaru, cancelling out his light attacks with her own as they fly through the air before crashing into a building. It then explodes, much to their fright as they assume the worst. The scene finally ends with the first 30 Omni Force members gathered with each other at their current ages, overlooking Omnitrix City from Mount Rushmore.**_

 **END OPENING**

 **FEAR**

Breathing heavily, Luffy stumbled his way out onto the balcony, grasping onto the railing frantically. His nightmare was so frightening as his eyes could not stop filling up with tears. The mere image of his brother's place being taken by Twilight in the battle at Marineford was scarring to think of. He wanted to forget that it ever happened within his subconscious, but the memory kept replaying in his head.

"Luffy, hey!" Zoro's voice called out as he jogged onto the balcony, going over to his side, "What was all that about back there?" he asked, sounding concern. A few sickly coughs emanated from his captain, making him grimace as he thought that he was about to vomit.

"T-Twilight…" he stuttered out, starting to steady his breath. The swordsman suddenly realized what was happening, placing his hand over his face in frustration with himself.

"A nightmare?" he guessed, receiving a mere nod in reply as his friend sniffled, "Huh…" he sighed before leaning against the railing, "Sorry…" he apologized, causing him to perk up.

"F-For what?" he stammered in question, wiping his eyes.

"For that dumb joke," the green haired man responded, "For saying something that got you all freaked out and was just… stupid…" he added on, sounding ashamed.

"Zoro…" Luffy uttered, having calmed down as he took a deep breath, "No, it's not your fault," he told him, making him perk up in surprise, "When I lost Ace, it was because he was Gold Roger's kid," he recalled, clutching the railing tightly, "Hearing you say those things about my kid makes me wanna keep them safe no matter what," he affirmed, "Even if that means my kid can't live in our world…" he finished before letting out another sob.

"Because if you do, they'll come for him or her," the swordsman realized, standing up straight, "That's why we need to put an end to this as soon as possible," he declared as his captain looked up at the starry sky overhead, seeing clouds shield the moon from view.

"Yeah," he agreed, taking another deep breath before walking back into the tower with his crewmate, while sweat continued to roll down from his head.

Seagulls flocked overhead as Marine soldiers were gathering their equipment from their battleships at the docks of Marineford the next morning, placing their swords in sheaths and loading their pistols or shotguns for the bout that was to come. Coby and Helmeppo were among those there, with the latter of the two sharpening his kukri knives with a brick-shaped rock.

"Luffy…" the Navy captain uttered as he glanced out at the open sea, realizing the chance for him to face his longtime friend had come at last, but not in the way he had originally anticipated.

"LISTEN UP!" the booming voice of Akainu bellowed, causing everyone to immediately turn around and stand upright to see him there alongside Sentomaru with several Pacifistas behind them, "The Canada raid will be to secure the people whom live in the pirates' territory," he explained to them, "Once we've taken them hostage, it will lure out those Omni brats to the location of the stronghold," he continued as everyone listened on carefully, "I will be leading the mission with Sentomaru here as my second in-command," he stated, gesturing towards the science captain.

"Sentomaru?" one officer uttered in confusion, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"He is the only one with access to controlling the Pacifistas aside from Vegapunk…" another pointed out, while the man himself carried his large axe over his right shoulder.

"I am also appointing Rear Admiral Hina and Vice Admirals Comil, Onigumo, Ronse, Stainless, and Cancer to the raid team," the fleet admiral listed off. The former three of the group he named stepped forward to be beside him, while the latter three walked over. The first was a giant who wore what appeared to be a medieval helmet with a T-shaped visor, and had long dark hair. His Marine coat was white with red wrist cuffs and a pair of steel pads that were positioned on his shoulders. Beneath that, he wore a gray suit with brown pants and a lighter gray shirt beneath the suit. Around his waist, he donned a gigantic fur belt that seemed to be where he had sheathed his weapon, being a battle axe.

The second was a man of average height and well built. His most distinctive feature was his handlebar mustache. His hair was black and combed back with a scalp lock. He was wearing a yellow and black striped suit over a dark red shirt with an orange tie, donning a Marine coat over it as it hung on his shoulders like a cape.

The third was a man with slicked-back grey hair, sunglasses, and had a cigar in his mouth. He had a scar running down his left eye and wore a brown suit under a Marine coat. Some men gulped in anxiety to see the group of people helping to lead the charge, but were even more surprised when they saw Fujitora coming over as well, using his sheathed weapon as a walking stick as he tapped it against the ground.

"Issho…" Akainu muttered, narrowing his eyes onto him as he approached.

"Tsuru sent me," he said upon stopping to meet his superior eye-to-eye, "She wished to know if you are planning to have Ryokugyu called back for the battle ahead," he explained.

"My, now wouldn't that be helpful?" Hina noted rhetorically.

"We have enough as it is already," Sentomaru grumbled, staring out at the army they had, "Hey, Fleet Admiral," he said, catching the bearded man's attention, "is Uncle Kizaru leading the charge into the city?" he inquired to him.

"Yes, he will be," he answered as elsewhere, the Glint-Glint user was amongst a few more vice admirals, including more soldiers and Pacifistas as they were all gathered at the docks just across from the others.

"I think it's about time we head out," Ronse stated somewhat impatiently.

"Here, here!" Cancer yelled in agreement. Their excited behavior got the soldiers riled up in a frenzy of shouts, which even caused the Magma-Magma user to smirk.

"Those Omni brats will fall…" he began to state confidently as steam emitted from his clenched fists, which the blind man could feel as it brushed by him, "like all the rest…" he finished. Back within the headquarters, Tsuru was seated at her desk, having her fingers against her head in frustration as she took a deep breath.

"Would you have done the same as Sakazuki?" she asked, as Sengoku was seated in front of her, slurping down some noodles from a cup.

"Hmm…" he hummed in thought for a moment, letting the light reflect off of his spectacles, "I know for a fact Kong would take every chance possible to seize the Pirate King," he noted, "but hostages?" he questioned with an arched eyebrow, "Heh," he chuckled, "If it was someone like Ace, I wouldn't think twice," he pointed out as he set down his food onto the desk, "but these are innocent people who have nothing to do with this," he mentioned seriously, leaning forward, "They think that _we_ are as much the enemy as does that group we're up against," he explained, pressing his right index finger against the tabletop.

"That bastard seems to know that," the vice admiral concurred after a moment, blinking, "Everyone in all these other worlds are our enemy," she noted, "That's his philosophy," she concluded, causing the former fleet admiral to remove his glasses in order to rub his eyes out of frustration.

"A goddamn fool…" he grumbled, putting his spectacles back on and stroking his beard, "Wasn't he almost defeated at the hands of just one world's people?" he inquired rhetorically, "And he's mad enough to use _innocents_ to take them out?!" he yelled angrily, "IT'S DAMN UNACCEPTABLE!" he roared, slamming his fist against the table and accidentally causing his noodles to spill out onto the desk, "S-Sorry…" he stuttered in apology upon seeing what he had done.

"If I had your fists, I would do the same thing," she responded reassuringly, folding her arms over her chest, "You know, I think it's things like this that made you and Kuzan retire," she realized while looking outside to see the red portals being opened for the teams to go through, "This idea that we need absolute justice and to do whatever it takes to emerge victorious, even at the expense of others…" she kept going, letting out a deep sigh, "That's no victory," she finished, while Sengoku used a paper towel to clean up his mess.

"Either way though, the pirates may end up in our hands at the end of all this," he pointed out, throwing his cleaned up mess into the trash can beside the desk, "Our enemy will fold, or they will fold us," he added seriously.

"And I have a feeling the latter may come true," Tsuru confessed, looking down at her desktop to see the wanted poster for Sunset again, seeing the 1.3 billion berry bounty she had below her picture.

' _Godspeed, child…_ ' she prayed inwardly, ' _I hope you make it out of this alive…_ ' she confessed through thought as outside, the rifts leading to the other world disappeared.

 **X**

"Ah…" Korra yawned after getting dressed in morning, being the first to step outside of the barracks as she made her way to the elevator. To her surprise, she came across Gray as he was waiting for it as well, causing her to frown slightly. "Morning," she greeted, catching his attention as he turned to see her there, much to his fright as he grimaced slightly.

"H-Hey, Korra…" he stuttered back as a welcome, "How'd you sleep?" he asked nervously.

"Fine," she responded, folding her arms over her chest, "How's Juvia?" she questioned to him, making him widen his eyes in surprise.

"Sh-She's… um… all right…" he stammered in reply, starting to sweat a little as he had subconsciously removed his shirts, "You know… maybe I'm diving into this whole thing with her a little too fast…" he admitted, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Gray, it's been pretty much ten years since you two first met," the Avatar pointed out bluntly, "I think you've waited on dating her long enough," she mentioned, turning back as the elevator doors opened up, allowing her enter.

"Not long enough for a baby…" he muttered to himself, following her into the transport. A while later, the entire team in the tower was gathered at the conference table, looking at a holographic view of Omnitrix City atop it.

"We should have the Plumber officers fan out and cover the city grounds before the safeguard the city entrances," Genos advised as an idea, interacting with the green hologram as the south, east, and west gates were shut off.

"I don't think it'll matter with what the Admirals are capable of," Sunset chimed in, catching their attentions, "The Plumbers can handle the Navy foot soldiers just fine," she pointed out, "but we need to be the ones to deal with the Pacifistas and all those high-ranking officers," she explained to them.

"Definitely," Ben agreed, standing up as he looked at the image of the tower they were within, "They're coming for us this time, so we need to be ready," he stated, receiving a plethora of nods in response.

"Hey… Ben?" Natsu's voice chimed in, causing him to perk up and look over, "How's Rainbow doing?" he asked out of concern.

"She'll be fine," he answered after a moment, taking a deep breath, "but now's not the time to worry about how she'll be," he mentioned. His remark caused Law to let off a smirk, glancing over to see the scowl developing on Rook's face.

"So… what now?" Sting asked, "I mean… what can we do?" he questioned on as everyone listened.

"We take those Marines down, hermano," a familiar voice answered, causing them to all look over and see that Rex had arrived, donning his trademark red jacket and goggles.

"Rex!" the Biomnitrix bearer exclaimed, smiling happily to see that his teammate had arrived.

"Sorry for being late," he apologized, going over and shaking his squadron leader's right hand with his own, "Wish I could've been here sooner…" he admitted, sounding ashamed.

"We're all just glad you're here now," the Omni Force leader stated reassuringly, playfully bumping his shoulder with his right elbow.

"Where's Kuvira?" Law asked, chiming into the conversation as he got the EVO's attention.

"Oh, uh… funny story…" he started to respond, chuckling nervously, "She and I… got engaged," he confessed as his cheeks turned a bright red.

"Really?!" Korra exclaimed excitedly as she instantly stood up from her seat.

"Congrats," Ben complimented, folding his arms over his chest, "But… why isn't she here now?" he questioned, evidently perplexed.

"Well… uh…" the goggled man began, scratching his right cheek sheepishly, "she might be… pregnant?" he semi-admitted with a crooked smile. A moment of silence passed as everyone was practically dumbfounded by the revelation.

"You couldn't keep it in your pants, could ya?" Natsu guessed somewhat jokingly, narrowing his eyes onto him.

"Natsu, that's his choice and Kuvira's!" Erza shouted upon hearing his remark, "Though I can't say I'd agree with it…" she pointed out, making Rex grimace before lowering his head in shame.

"Must this conversation go on?" Kagura muttered from her seat as sweat rolled down her head, while her boyfriend chuckled a little.

"Ahem," Rook coughed, catching everyone's attention as they turned to focus on him, "I believe we should discuss the object I had found upon the tower this morning," he advised, reaching into one of the pouches at the waist of his Proto-Tech armor, pulling out a microchip-like device and tossing it out onto the center of the interactive table. His teammates all widened their eyes, recognizing its appearance as it was being analyzed upon the tabletop.

"Uh… is that what I think it is?" the EVO guessed with a grimace, while the Biomnitrix bearer beside him narrowed his eyes.

"It is a Universal Tracker, yes," the Revonnahgander responded, tapping his fingers against the table to bring up more data on the contraption that lay upon it, with holographic reports hovering above, "Though it is flawed in its design, it does give our enemy the ability to track our location," he explained to them.

"And even if we destroy it, they'll still be able to find us," Law mentioned, causing everyone to glance over at him, "right?" he inquired, looking over at the Magister, who merely glared back at him.

"Okay, so the Marines have some type of MPG technology and UTs?" Naruto questioned, arching an eyebrow as he was very stunned by the news.

"But they're arriving in locations somewhat far from us," Sasuke noted cleverly, "Or at least, far from where our MPGs are located," he corrected, taking out his own device.

"Right now, it won't matter if we keep the MPGs secure until this all blows over," Gray pointed out, putting his right hand onto his chin, "They're coming for us here at the tower," he concluded, as everyone else silently nodded in agreement.

"And we'll be ready," Ben stated with no fear in his tone, closing his hands into fists. Just then, a rush of feedback sounded off in the tower, causing everyone to immediately cover their ears as it was very loud.

" _Attention, Omni brats,_ " a familiar voice boomed over the loudspeaker, making Luffy widen his eyes upon recognizing it.

"A-A-Akainu…" he stuttered in realization. Natsu growled angrily upon remembering who it was as well, while Erza narrowed her eyes.

"How the hell did he get access to the communication grid?!" Genos asked, tapping a few icons upon the table.

" _Your days are numbered, pirates,_ " the fleet admiral communicated, " _As of now, we've taken hold of your Canada safe haven,_ " he told them, causing the Biomnitrix bearer's mouth to gape open in disbelief along with many of the others there, " _Surrender the pirates to us, and we'll leave them be,_ " he ordered as they listened on carefully, " _And Straw Hat…_ " he continued to the Gum-Gum user, who trembled slightly, " _your head will be ours,_ " he stated ominously. The transmission cut out, followed by an eerie silence that filled the room. At the stronghold itself, Sakazuki had removed his right index finger from a button upon a control panel, looking down through a glass window to see his foot soldiers surrounding the Omnitrix City citizens with their weapons readied. The families down there whimpered frightfully as they were being held captive, while their captors kept a close eye on them.

"You scum…" one male Plumber uttered from within the control center of the building, catching the bearded man's attention as he turned to see the four-eyed, fish-like extraterrestrial slowly stand to his feet, "Ben Tennyson won't let you get away with this…" he muttered to him, enticing him to start trotting over to him, "None of the Omni Force will…" he finished, breathing heavily.

"I know," the capped man responded, letting his entire right arm bubble in magma, "That's why I'm making them come here," he stated as he reeled his arm back to the fright of the officer. In an instant, he was impaled through the chest by his heated fist, falling to the ground in a smoky heap. At that moment, a sliding door opened to reveal Hina standing there, whose nose twitched at the smell of the burning flesh.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed in disgust, putting her right hand over her nostrils, "Must you always be so violent?" she questioned rhetorically, waving her free extremity to try and brush away the vile odor.

"Tell Sentomaru to ready the Pacifistas," Akainu commanded, walking out of the room as his arm reformed back to normal with steam emitting from it. Outside the stronghold, hundreds of soldiers along with the vice admirals and Fujitora were gathered, with the latter of the group finishing a cup of noodles he had prepared. Everyone then took notice of their superior approaching, putting on a pair of dark brown leather gloves a readying a cigar as smoke came off of it.

"We're all set to go," the science captain told him, receiving a sharp and intimidating glare in response, causing him to step back slightly.

"Then let's end these pirates…" he declared, raising his right arm to rile up his soldiers as they all cheered loudly.

 **X**

"It's a trap, Tennyson," Law told the Omni Force leader after the message from the fleet admiral had concluded, "He gets you and everyone else here out there, who's gonna protect the city?" he questioned seriously.

"Traffie's right," Sunset concurred, catching everyone's attention, "If we leave the city unguarded, it gives the Navy more of a chance to win the fight," she pointed out.

"So I'll go," Naruto suddenly stated, much to everyone's surprise as they instantly glanced over at him, "I've faced Devil Fruit users in Luffy's world before," he mentioned with a shrug, "These guys can't be that much different, right?" he inquired. Most of the others gave off nervous expressions in response, while the remainder stayed silent.

"You won't be able to take on an entire army by yourself," Genos chimed in, standing up from his seat, "I will go, too," he declared firmly.

"Count me i-!"

"I'll go," Gray said, shoving Natsu aside to interject his sentence, "Fire breath might've done a number on that guy the last time," he started to explain, "but my ice can touch him if we don't have anyone with Haki on our side," he said as he stood up, not realizing he had taken off his pants subconsciously.

"Whatever…" the fire dragon slayer growled in frustration as he sat up, seeming disgruntled as Sting chuckled at his misfortune.

"Well… guess that leaves an elephant in the room," Korra pointed out as she was holding onto the trousers of the ice demon slayer, tossing them over to him as he blushed out of embarrassment.

"Straw Hat should go," the Op-Op user advised to the surprise of the others, "He's got a better use of his Haki more than Pirate Hunter or I could ever come up with and a better chance at taking on an Admiral," he explained to everyone, while the one being talked about nervously clutched his knees.

"Think you're up for it, Luffy?" Sunset asked, noticing his anxious expression as he was grimacing.

"Y-Yeah…" he stuttered in reply, much to the Equestrian magic user's concern as she looked on at him worriedly.

"You'll need a ride," Ben noted as he stood up from his seat, heading towards the elevator. Those who had volunteered to go followed him as Gray had put his pants back on, but the rubbery man remained seated for a moment as sweat dripped down his face. An image of Twilight being impaled flash through his mind before he quickly shot up onto his feet, about to follow the others. However, a hand grabbed his right wrist, causing him to perk up as he saw Zoro standing there with a serious countenance on his face.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked him worriedly, only for his captain to relinquish his arm from him.

"I'm okay," he affirmed, heading off after the others as the rest of his teammates stayed behind. Moments later, the group of four were gathered in a Plumber cargo ship in a docking bay on the lower levels of the tower, with Genos prepared to pilot it as he sat at the controls, taking hold of the helm.

"Should we also send Law and Zoro?" Rook questioned as he was with the Biomnitrix bearer just outside the cargo ramp to the vessel.

"We send our three pirates out there, the Navy's going to have everyone coming after them," he responded as he took a deep breath, "And without our Haki users, we've got no chance of beating those Logia types," he pointed out seriously.

"Hey, Ben!" Naruto cried out, catching their attentions as they looked to see the shinobi within the cargo hold just as the doors were closing, adjusting his headband as he grinned reassuringly, "We got this!" he declared confidently with a wink. As the access to the stern of the ship was shut, the cyborg at the helm had it slowly hover above the bay floor before zooming off into the tunnel, reaching the end of it in a matter of moments, soaring up into the sky.

"Let's get ready," the Omni Force leader advised to his partner, who nodded in agreement before leaving the area with him. Up in the air, the vessel flew quickly over the landscape.

"We're ten minutes out," the S-class hero noted as he adjusted the instruments, flicking switches and pressing buttons.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a Plumber with how well you're driving this thing…" Gray mentioned, sounding impressed.

"I've done my best to become more adept in the field in order to fulfill my duty as a hero," Genos responded while taking a tighter grip on the steering wheel, "Even if it's something as small as flying a ship, it helps people when they need it," he pointed out, causing the ice wizard to grin in agreement. The jinchuriki smiled as well upon hearing their conversation, but then took notice of the trembling figure of Luffy, who looked to be on the brink of panic.

"What's up, dude?" he questioned out of concern to him, causing him to sharply gasp in surprise as he did not see him there.

"S-Sorry…" he stuttered in apology as he inhaled a deep breath, "I'm just… ready to get this over with," he stated somewhat unsurely, clutching his seat tightly.

"It won't be easy," the cyborg chimed in, catching their attentions, "Law has also shown me the enemies that exist in your world," he pointed out while narrowing his eyes onto the landscape ahead, "These guys are no joke," he said seriously.

"No kidding," the demon slayer agreed, folding his arms over his bare chest. The Gum-Gum user merely remained silent, recalling his nightmare as the image of his girlfriend being impaled replayed again and again in his mind.

"We're landing now," the S-class hero told the group, adjusting the helm to have the vessel soar downwards. Its landing gear came out as it gently floated over the flat, grassy land before touching it, coming to a complete stop as the engines died down in noise. The four Omni Force members made their way to the cargo bay afterwards, with Naruto leading the way as his eyes had changes. There was an orange pigmentation around both of them, while the sclera had become yellow with toad-like irises. Gray cracked his knuckles and stretched his legs, Genos analyzed himself to make sure his robotic systems were fully functioning, and the Devil Fruit user took one last deep breath to try and calm himself.

"Let's do this," the jinchuriki stated firmly as the cargo doors opened, allowing for the group to exit the vessel. They ventured out into the distance to see the giant, cube-like structure ahead of them.

"That must be the stronghold," the ice wizard realized as he blinked.

"And _that's_ the army," the shinobi pointed out, using his right index finger to show the group where their enemy lied in wait for them.

"They've arrived," Sentomaru said from the Navy's position, turning to Akainu as he took out his cigar, letting it fall onto the ground before stepping on it to put it out.

"Heh," he chuckled, readying his fists as they began bubbling with magma. As the foot soldiers and those alike got themselves ready for battle, their opponents started to run toward them, having a fierceness and resolve in their eyes. However, Luffy was still fending off the images haunting his head, afraid of what was to come if he and his comrades failed to emerge victorious.

 **ENDING**

 **"Kindly Calm Me Down" by Meghan Trainor**

 _ **0:00 - 0:13 = Opens with Sunset Shimmer standing at the top of the Ben 10,000 Tower, overlooking the city with a serious expression on her face as she folds her arms over her chest.**_

 _ **0:14 - 0:38 = She reminisces over the events she's gone through upon meeting the members of the Omni Force, joining them, fending off villains, fighting crucial battles and so on. But then she starts to get visions of the future, which includes Luffy at his knees in front of Akainu, Ben suffering countless blows from Rob Lucci, and her facing off against Kizaru, apparently losing.**_

 _ **0:39 - 0:51 = The camera pans over to a hand coming onto her shoulder, being Ben Tennyson as he grins reassuringly towards her. Everyone else arrives at the tower and gives their looks of assurance, but Trafalgar Law and Rook Blonko continue to stare at each other in suspicion.**_

 _ **0:52 - 1:32 = Cut to Sunset actually singing the song at a concert, donning a beautiful blue dress as an orchestra of aliens and humans plays behind her. The emotion in her performance starts to show as her eyes start welling up with tears, with the rest of the Omni Force watching on.**_

 _ **1:30 - 1:58 = Pans over to Monkey D. Luffy, who stares out the window to Mount Rushmore before he sees an image of Twilight Sparkle in the reflection. As he places his hand onto the glass, she disappears, frightening him as he falls onto the floor, being submersed in a void of darkness within his mind.**_

 _ **1:58 - 2:10 = All of a sudden, he's punched in the back of the head, snapping him back into reality as he sees Naruto Uzumaki stand out in front of him, shooting him a thumbs-up in reassurance. He stands up soon afterwards, being beside him as the two ready themselves to fight Akainu.**_

 _ **2:11 - 2:49 = The camera pans over to Gray Fullbuster, who activates his Demon Slayer magic before freezing several Marine soldiers surrounding him. That is followed by a large explosion as Genos destroys a few Pacifistas on his own. The scene ends with Naruto and Luffy fighting off Akainu, with the former's Rasengan being thwarted before the latter delivers a powerful Gum-Gum Elephant Gun. He readies himself to go Fourth Gear before the scene shifts back to the concert setting with Sunset.**_

 _ **2:50 - 3:15 = Cuts to Sunset fighting off Kizaru, getting attacked countlessly and appearing to lose, even in her Phoenix Drive. As her song reaches its climax at the concert, she takes a deep breath and lets a few more tears fall before her final chorus.**_

 _ **3:16 - 3:59 = Sunset becomes very invested in the last of her performance, causing the crowd to cheer wildly as the song winds down. As fireworks go off, inside the Ben 10,000 Tower, Rainbow still lays asleep from her battle with Smoker, as the lights outside reflect off her respirator. The concert finally ends as the lights dim down, centering on Sunset as she ponies up, activating her energy wings as she soars into the sky like a shooting star…**_

 **END ENDING**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Wow! That was awesome!**

 **Blake Belladonna: Um… what are we doing here again?**

 **Ruby Rose: We're here to promote NegaiFreak's upcoming stories and get everyone hyped for his adaptation of RWBY in the future.**

 **Blake Belladonna: Oh, right.**

 **Weiss Schnee: I still think it's odd to have us here when we haven't even been introduced into the world of the Omni Force yet.**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Well, a certain someone might make her debut here…**

 **Ruby Rose: No spoilers, sis! Anyways, NegaiFreak wants to thank all of you guys for the support over the year as this will likely be his last chapter before the new year begins!**

 **Weiss Schnee: His semester actually turned out better than he originally thought it would, and the next one gives him an easier schedule in terms of writing.**

 **Blake Belladonna: As for what he plans to do next, he'll be getting "Going Wild" done before finishing the first half of "Omni Force: WAR".**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Let me tell ya, the next two chapters are gonna be a doozy!**

 **Ruby Rose: *tackles Yang* NO SPOILERS!**

 **Weiss Schnee: So while those two have their fun…**

 **Blake Belladonna: We thought you guys wouldn't mind seeing a trailer for the adaptation NegaiFreak wants to get started in the future. Enjoy.**

 **TRAILER**

 _ **Opens with Team RNJR, Qrow, Erza Scarlet, Smoker, Starlight Glimmer, and Boa Hancock arriving at Haven Academy.**_

 **Ruby Rose: Huh... We made it.**

 _ **Cuts to Weiss Schnee traveling to Mistral via Atlesian cargo ship with Trafalgar Law and Danny Fenton, as they fly over a lake.**_

 **Danny Fenton: What do you think it'll be like?**

 **Trafalgar Law: Who knows? *shrugs* All we're doing is helping the little lady out.**

 _ **Weiss smirks at him.**_

 _ **Cut to Menagerie, where Blake Belladonna and Ben Tennyson are standing at a balcony.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: The whole world's not nice enough to give everyone another chance. *turns to face Blake* But we can't give up our fight.**

 **Blake Belladonna: You're right.**

 _ **The scene changes to them listening on to Ghira Belladonna's speech to the people of Kuo Kuana until Ilia Amitola interrupts it.**_

 _ **Cut to Yang Xiao Long arriving in a forest clearing until she's suddenly surrounded by bandits from the Branwen Tribe.**_

 **Yang Xiao Long: *looks around* Is this everyone?**

 _ **As she takes down the lot of them, Sunset Shimmer watches on from afar, grinning at her power and finesse.**_

 _ **Cut back to Ruby and the others, minus Hancock, as they meet Oscar Pine at their household in Mistral.**_

 **Oscar Pine: But you may know me as... Professor Ozpin?**

 _ **Everyone gasps and widens their eyes in surprise before Qrow starts laughing drunk on the couch.**_

 **Qrow Branwen: *raises arms in the air* I did it! *falls over***

 **Smoker: Oh, great... *face palms***

 **NF PRODUCTIONS**

 _ **Insert "Heroes" by Gang of Youths**_

 _ **Cut to Erza training with Ruby in hand-to-hand combat, followed by practicing with Oscar.**_

 **Erza Scarlet: *closes her left hand into a fist* All of us need to be ready for what's ahead.**

 _ **Cut to Weiss' ship crashing just beyond a lakeshore before she's kidnapped by Raven Branwen.**_

 **Erza Scarlet: Beacon may have fallen, but things are different now.**

 _ **Cut to Blake being attacked and then restrained by members of the White Fang, including Ilia.**_

 **Erza Scarlet: We're all here to protect this world and save it from Salem's wrath.**

 _ **Cut to Yang arriving at the Branwen Tribe's camp, meeting with her mother.**_

 **Ruby Rose: I know. That's why I need to get stronger. *closes hands into fists***

 **Erza Scarlet: *smiles and places her hand onto her shoulder* And why we're here to help.**

 **IN 2019**

 _ **The scene changes to Yang discovering that Weiss is being held prisoner by Raven, followed by Sunset appearing alongside Law and Danny as they are prepared to fight the Tribe's members off.**_

 **Raven Branwen: Well aren't you stubborn?**

 **Yang Xiao Long: *folds her arms underneath her chest* I get it from my mom.**

 _ **Cut back to Menagerie, where Ben steps up to the podium after Ilia has revealed herself.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: You think humanity will accept you even if you do this?**

 _ **Cut to him turning into Diamondhead, head-butting a White Fang member into unconsciousness.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: Wars only breed hatred. Trust me, I know from experience.**

 _ **Pans over to him transforming into Rath, knocking down the doors to the Belladonna Family Home in order to help Ghira fight off Corsac and Fennec Albain.**_

 **Corsac Albain: What... are you?**

 _ **Rath smirks upon before twisting the Biomnitrix dial and slapping it to morph into Ultimate Rath.**_

 **Ultimate Rath: Isn't it obvious, Corsac and Fennec Albain? I'm a hero.**

 **HOPE**

 _ **Cut to Weiss and Yang sharing a hug in their reunion, followed by them meeting Ruby in Mistral and embracing her as well.**_

 **STILL**

 _ **Cut to Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Arthur Watts arriving at the Branwen Tribe camp. All the while, they are being watched by Rogue Cheney and Sasuke Uchiha.**_

 **LIVES**

 _ **Cut back to the Mistral household where almost everyone is gathered.**_

 **Erza Scarlet: Haven will not fall. And we will show our enemies just exactly what they're up against.**

 _ **Cut to a scene of Gaara meeting Adam Taurus.**_

 **Gaara: I've waited a long time for this... *has a sand wave ready to come down upon Adam***

 _ **Cut to Haven Academy, where Ruby and the others are fighting off several Grimm. Ruby then spots Cinder, who notices her as well and growls, about to attack her. However, she's stopped by Sabo, who's suddenly appeared alongside the rest of Gaara's squadron.**_

 **HEROES**

 _ **The scene changes to show Blake, Ben, and Sun arriving in Mistral, with the former overwhelmed with joy to see her friends again as she hugs them.**_

 **WILL**

 _ **The scene shifts to the entire group taking down more Grimm and fighting off Salem's followers, such as Starlight against Watts and Smoker fighting Hazel.**_

 **RISE**

 _ **Cut to Ben, Sunset, Law, Erza, Gaara, and Ruby standing together as they overlook Salem's base of operations.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: We made it this far... *looks over at the others* why stop now?**

 _ **Everyone grins at him in agreement. What follows is him transforming into Ultimate Heatblast, incinerating multiple Grimm that come charging for them, followed by Sunset flying in with her Phoenix Drive activated, kicking a few more away. Gaara restrains others within sand traps, while Law slices all that come for him easily with his sword. Meanwhile, Ruby and Erza are rocketing themselves towards the base, with the former flinging her comrade by using her scythe, having her break through the windows as she lands in the conference room.**_

 **RWBY: Omni Force**

 _ **Cut back to the Mistral household, where Team RWBY sees the Rustbucket III painted in white and green like an MPG hovering over them.**_

 **Yang Xiao Long: Whoa! *turns to Sunset* You're a pilot?**

 **Sunset Shimmer: *shrugs* On occasion.**

 _ **Cuts to her piloting the ship over Haven, firing onto the Grimm as she yells excitedly.**_

 **COMING IN 2019**

 **END TRAILER**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Woohoo! Now isn't** _ **that**_ **awesome?!**

 **Ruby Rose: It sure is, sis.**

 **Weiss Schnee: So… what do we do now?**

 **Blake Belladonna: I think… NegaiFreak wants us to stick around and answer questions for everybody about the future and about us.**

 **Weiss Schnee: *smiles* Well that sounds nice.**

 **Yang Xiao Long: *smirks deviously* I bet a lot of people are gonna ask about your crush on Ben…**

 **Blake Belladonna: *blushes profusely***

 **Ruby Rose: YANG! *tackles her again***

 **NegaiFreak: So there you have it, folks. After "Omni Force: JUSTICE" has been published, "RWBY: Omni Force" will be put into production! Be sure to ask these awesome huntresses any questions you may have! See ya later!**


	9. SCARS

**Ladies and gentlemen, we're back! After a long wait involving me getting "Going Wild" squared away, it's time to charge right into the big battles of "Omni Force: WAR"! Boy, I can't tell you all how excited I am about writing these next two chapters.**

 **Before we get into the action, a few warnings. With the bloodshed that's going to come, I may have to raise the rating to the appropriate level. And be ready for the feels to come in this chapter especially.**

 **Last time we left off, Luffy and company had arrived at the Canada outpost where Akainu was holding the Omnitrix City citizens hostage. Can the team of four defeat him and the rest of his army?! Let's find out!**

 **OMNI FORCE: WAR**

Luffy's anxiety had appeared to dissipate for the moment as he ran alongside his teammates, but it was more of the focus on the mission that kept him from replaying his subconscious memories. The Marine soldiers watching from afar readied their weapons, prepared to head into battle as Cancer raised his right arm up to signal them.

"CHARGE!" he bellowed, enticing them to all yell as they ran out into the field. Ronse and Stainless joined them with their fellow vice admiral, while the others stayed behind and watched.

"I'm worried we might be a little too gun-ho about all this…" Hina admitted as her arms were folded over her chest, "Straw Hat himself is among those coming toward us…" she mentioned, sounding nervous.

"Let him just try and stop me," Akainu responded, catching her attention along with Fujitora's as they both glanced over at him, "I know exactly what will break that brat…" he stated deviously, grinning all the while.

"Is that so?" the rear admiral wondered, arching an eyebrow out of skepticism. The blind man felt the same, but decided not to even attempt to question his superior.

"Sentomaru," the Magma-Magma user said, causing the science captain to perk up, "send in the Pacifistas," he ordered, seeing him nod in reply, "They'll at least give these brats a good warm up before we're done with 'em…" he declared.

"PX units one through twelve!" the sumo-like man yelled to the army of cyborgs alongside him, "Target and destroy the enemy!" he commanded to them.

" _UNDERSTOOD,_ " they all responded simultaneously, letting their eyes light up before marching forwards together. Meanwhile, the group of Omni Force members kept on running, noticing their enemy coming towards them as they were yelling loudly.

"Gray!" Genos called out quickly.

"On it!" the ice wizard responded, rushing out and crossing his arms over each other as he threw them out, "Ice Make…" he began, letting a cold aura waft off of his limbs, "FLOOR!" he bellowed, slamming his palms against the ground. By doing so, he created a layer of ice over the ground, which their oncoming foes stepped upon. Most of them that stepped onto it slipped and fell, while others managed to maintain their balance, yet moved only so far.

"Damn it…!" one soldier cursed as he and many others had avoided running carelessly onto the ice. At that moment, the cyborg of the group leapt up and rocketed himself downwards by blasting fire from his palms, slamming his right foot onto the frozen earth beneath him. It instantly shattered the ice, along with creating a massive crater as the ground broke apart, causing several officers to be sent flying in hollers, much to the astonishment of their comrades.

"M-M-Monsters…" another stuttered out in fright, sweating madly as he saw the S-class hero glaring ahead. Nevertheless, he and his fellow marines clenched their teeth and moved onwards, yelling all the while. Both Naruto and Luffy ran up to their teammates, with the former crossing his fingers in a t formation.

"Naruto, save your strength!" Genos cried out as he slammed into a platoon of their adversaries, knocking them all away easily, "If you're facing Akainu, you'll need all you can give!" he pointed out seriously, kicking away another soldier that was about to slice at him with his sword.

"You got it, Genos!" the jinchuriki replied with a nod, looking over at the rubbery man beside him, "Let's go!" he beckoned, running off into the distance. Hesitant for a moment, the king of the pirates suddenly recalled his vivid nightmare, thinking of first his deceased brother and then his pregnant girlfriend. He trembled, shaking his head to purge those thoughts as he pursued his friend into the fray.

"HAH!" Gray shouted as he punched an officer directly in the face, knocking him down onto the ground as he lied there unconscious. For a moment, he believed that the fight was looking too easy. Just then, he noticed a shadow looming over him, glancing back and gasping to see the giant battle-axe blade about to come down and slice him in half. He narrowly dodged it by hopping to his left, being blown back by the force of the weapon's impact with the ground. Fortunately, he managed to regain his footing, watching the dust settle as he gasped lightly at the gigantic form of Ronse. With him were Stainless and Cancer, who both narrowed their eyes onto their shirtless opponent, as he merely adjusted his neck with a crack. "So who's ass do I get to kick first?" he wondered mockingly as he saw the vice admirals all draw their weapons onto him.

"Agh!" a marine yelled as he was struck in the face by the robotic fist of opposing cyborg, who was taking on multiple enemies at once as he kicked away a few more in yelps. Frustration was apparent on his face as he struggled to hold himself back from doing so much as to seriously injure the enemy, even though that was not his forte. Suddenly, bursts of light rained down onto the ground near him, blowing him back in several explosions that followed. As he landed on his feet safely however, he looked to see the oncoming Pacifistas trudging towards him. Half of them split off into another direction, while the other half kept on pace towards the half-robot, who let his palms radiate with heat.

"Finally," he muttered out, charging ahead at them. As the fighting continued, Akainu looked on with his arms folded across his chest.

"Three of our Vice Admirals have engaged one of the members…" Comil's voice chimed in, causing him to perk up as he saw the man looking through a pair of binoculars, "and our Pacifistas are closing in on another," he stated, putting the field glasses down for a moment.

"What of Straw Hat?" Hina asked, chiming into the conversation.

"He's coming this way," Fujitora answered, catching their attentions as they saw him tapping his cane against the ground, hearing all the sounds of swords being swung and gunshots blaring through his ears, managing to catch the footsteps of their approaching foes, "And he's not alone," he added, keeping his scarred eyelids shut.

"Issho, head back to the compound," the fleet admiral ordered, much to the surprise of the others there aside from the man being spoken of, "I'll have you called in case things get too rough..." he promised as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Sakazuki, isn't that a little too reckless to leave him-?"

"Understood," the blind man responded, interrupting the woman of the group as he turned away and headed back towards the haven, "Good luck, Sakazuki," he said while trotting off.

"Tch," the Magma-Magma user scoffed, "Comil, join Ronse and the others against that ice user," he told the vice admiral, causing him to perk up in surprise.

"Eh?" he uttered, confused and admittedly frightened a little as he began to sweat.

"I'll go," the rear admiral interjected before he could respond, "If he's anything like Kuzan, it may be too difficult for even _three_ vice admirals," she pointed out, heading off into the fray.

"I… um… will help… the Pacifistas take care of their problem…" the tall, thick-lipped man stuttered out, gaining a serious expression as he pulled out a pair of katanas from beneath his coat, charging onto the battlefield. As the conflict continued and escalated, the army's highest-ranking officer narrowed his eyes onto the duo of Naruto and Luffy, as they were punching and kicking aside soldiers easily, moving onwards.

"Come, Straw Hat…" he beckoned quietly as a devious smirk grew across his face, "Come and meet your end…" he stated. From afar, Sentomaru had a UT in hand, watching the fighting unfold.

"You almost ready, Uncle Kizaru?" he asked the device, glancing down to see the hologram of the tall admiral over it.

" _I think we're all set here,_ " he responded through the communication. Elsewhere, he had his own contraption in the palm of his hand just outside of Omnitrix City, standing over several bodies of deceased Plumber officers while beside his own army of Pacifistas, soldiers, and other high-ranking marines. "Time for the game to begin," he said, smirking.

 **OPENING**

 **"Walk on Water" by Thirty Seconds to Mars**

 _ **0:00 – 0:13 = The scene opens with a ten-year-old Ben Tennyson walking through a void of white, growing up with each step until he becomes 21. At the same time, his fellow members of the Omni Force all start to appear around him, with Sunset Shimmer and Trafalgar Law being beside him.**_

 _ **"Omni Force" title card fades into view.**_

 _ **0:14 – 0:27 = Cut to a scene of Ben observing Rainbow Dash in her hospital bed, focusing on the respirator and heart monitor as he starts thinking about the battle ahead while reminiscing on their fight with Smoker.**_

 _ **0:28 – 0:40 = The scene changes to Sunset, who's watching worriedly as both Law and Rook Blonko stand behind her, glaring at each other in contempt.**_

 _ **0:41 – 0:54 = Cuts to a scene of Luffy waking up from a nightmare of seeing Twilight and his child killed in front of him by Akainu. Tears fall out of his eyes as he has no idea why these visions are suddenly happening.**_

 _ **0:55 – 1:10 = Cuts to a scene of the Navy closing in on Omnitrix City, leaving destruction in their wake as they are led by Akainu, Kizaru, and Fujitora. Their approach is seen through Luffy's eyes, as he suddenly feels fear settling in.**_

 _ **1:11 – 1:23 = Transitions to Luffy on his knees before Akainu, about to be killed by him. Naruto then jumps in to block his initial attack, followed by punching the captain of the Straw Hats to get him back to his senses.**_

 _ **1:24 – 1:51 = The scene shifts to the two working together to fight Akainu, followed by cutting to Gray and Genos as they fend off several Marine soldiers together. Meanwhile, Ben transforms into a Rath/Wildmutt fusion to take on Rob Lucci, who morphs into his own humanoid leopard form to face him. The scene ends with Sunset battling Kizaru, punching him away before he comes back to deliver a powerful kick, enhanced by his Glint-Glint powers.**_

 _ **1:52 – 2:20 = Cuts to a slow-motion scene where Sunset is shot through the torso by Kizaru, who smirks as blood pours out from her wound while she's falling. It ends with her closing her hands into fists and activating her Phoenix Drive, glaring angrily at the Admiral as she's about to confront him again.**_

 _ **2:21 – 3:02 = Cuts to Sting Eucliffe and Law having their mouths hang open at the sight of Sunset clashing with Kizaru, cancelling out his light attacks with her own as they fly through the air before crashing into a building. It then explodes, much to their fright as they assume the worst. The scene finally ends with the first 30 Omni Force members gathered with each other at their current ages, overlooking Omnitrix City from Mount Rushmore.**_

 **END OPENING**

 **SCARS**

"They're just outside the city?!" Ben exclaimed in shock as he looked at the holographic image of the area, standing at the conference table with the other Omni Force members, who all were just as shocked.

"No point waiting around here then," Zoro bluntly said, pulling out one of his three katanas as he stood up immediately from his seat.

"Hold on, Pirate Hunter," Law advised, chiming into the conversation, "We need someone to keep track of Straw Hat and the others in case they end up in trouble," he pointed out seriously.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Sting noted confidently as he folded his arms over his chest, "Luffy's taken down plenty of powerful dudes!" he mentioned with a pump of his right fist.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed, "I heard he took out three of those Spriggan Twelve guys from way back when!" he added as an excited grin spread across his face.

"Have _you_ ever faced a Navy Admiral?" the captain of the Heart Pirates asked the duo of dragon slayers as a retort, causing them to both perk up in surprise, "Have you beaten _anyone_ like that?" he questioned on. The fire wizard glanced away ashamedly, while the Sabertooth guildmaster grimaced a little. His comments caused Rook to narrow his eyes onto him in suspicion, about to speak up until someone else did so.

"Traffie, that's enough," Sunset chimed in, sounding upset with him, "We knew the Marines were coming for us the whole time," she told the group, "so that's what we'll use," she declared, causing everyone in the room to widen their eyes in surprise as they glanced over at her.

"W-What, milady?" her second in-command stuttered in question, confused by her remark.

"We need to lure out the Marines in groups," she responded as she got up from her seat, "By splitting them up, we can whittle their forces one by one," she explained.

"A great suggestion, but Law has a point as well," Erza mentioned, folding her armored arms over her chest, "We need someone here to monitor both our positions and the ones out near the stronghold," she noted.

"I will stay," Rook declared, getting everyone's attention.

"I'll be here, too," a familiar voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they turned to see Max walking into the room through the sliding doors.

"Grandpa…" his grandson uttered in surprise, "Shouldn't you be at the space station getting all the Plumbers together?" he questioned to him.

"Patelliday's getting that all organized, and it's only a contingency in case your team can't handle these guys," he replied, causing the bearded man to cringe in frustration, "Blonko and I will keep track of everyone from here," he stated, "You guys need to get those freaks out of our city and out of our hair once and for all," he advised to them.

"…We're on it," Ben answered after a moment of silence, suddenly immersing himself in a green flash of light that blinded everyone else around him. When it subsided, it revealed that he had turned into a creature that resembled a semi-armored Velociraptor. He had black wheels on his feet and donned a helmet with an x-shaped visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. The visor came up for a moment, revealing that he had a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. His green shirt went all the way up to his neck, he had four blue stripes upon his black tail, and large black balls upon his two feet. His hands had become sharp claws, much like his helmet. The Biomnitrix symbol rested on his chest.

"Ben, be care-" Before the Magister could even finish his advice, XLR8 zoomed off in an instant out of the doors.

"Is… he going to be all right?" Kagura asked, sounding concerned from what just conspired.

"Honestly, I don't know," Sunset answered as she placed her hands onto the table, "Since Rainbow got hurt, I think he's been more worried about getting all this fighting over with…" she explained, evidently worried herself for her best friend.

"Hence why he's XLR8 now," Gingka remarked, causing the others to perk up, "We need to go," he stated, making everyone nod in agreement with serious expressions upon their faces. As the remainder of the Omni Force members aside from the two top-ranking Plumbers left the room, the younger of the duo immediately took action and began observing the holographic map, seeing an icon speeding through the city streets. In actuality, it was the Kineceleran who zoomed around in search of the enemy, still having his visor down. He then spotted a pair of Pacifistas stomping about at an intersection.

"Crap!" he exclaimed in realization, dashing faster toward them.

" _INCOMING,_ " one of the behemoths said, causing the other to perk up and look to see the extraterrestrial approaching them. He leapt up at them, enveloping himself in another flash of green light as his body grey with yellowish rocks forming over it. He was becoming a crystalline rock monster, having black pants down to his feet with green soles, shards sticking out of his broad shoulders and arms, and a green brace that went around his neck and was attached to his belt, as the Biomnitrix symbol rested upon it at the chest.

"RRRAAAGGH!" he roared as he slammed into one of the cyborgs, tackling him onto the ground. He then proceeded to stab him by using the shards in his arms, slicing him up as electricity sparked all over his body. The other Pacifista prepared to attack, readying his right palm as it glowed in a bright yellow light, aimed towards the alien enemy while buzzing loudly. The noise caught Rocks' attention, making him widen his eyes before rolling off of the enemy he was upon to avoid the blast of light that struck the half-robot, causing it to explode in a fiery blast that enveloped the intersection with smoke. As the area was still veiled, the giant contraption glanced around, trying to detect his hardened foe as his eyes shined a bright white. Suddenly, another flash of green luminosity occurred, followed by a new figure leaping out at the beast. It was a humanoid grasshopper with significantly large hind limbs. He had a green film connected to his leg joints and had a light greenish color scheme. Also, he had a large green horn while wearing green overalls with a black stripe that went around his waist, where his device's symbol lied at the center. He slammed into his target head-on, making him crash into the wall of the building behind him. Sparks of electricity emitted from its form as it slumped onto the ground, battered as its chest was caved in from the impact. He exploded like his ally, while Crashhopper landed safely upon the ground. In another flash, he transformed back into Ben, breathing heavily as he overlooked the damage. All of a sudden, he heard the sound of another blast in the distance, clenching his teeth in frustration as he realized what was happening.

' _Shit!_ ' he inwardly cursed as he raced through the streets of the abandoned city, while the booming sound of cannon fire roared overhead still, ' _It's bad enough that one Admiral is probably giving Naruto AND Luffy trouble,_ ' he continued through his thoughts, sharply turning a corner as a certain figure lurked in an alleyway he was about to pass, ' _I gotta get to Sunset and the others before-!_ '

"FINGER PISTOL!" a voice bellowed, snapping him away from his thoughts as a sharp pain suddenly surged through his right hip, followed by him getting flung into a wall in an instant, rupturing the metal in a holler.

"Augh!" he groaned loudly in agony before managing to stand back up on the street, holding his right side as he stumbled forwards. He glanced out at what had struck him while gritting his teeth, seeing the attacker come into view. It was a very tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee. He had shoulder-length wavy hair that hung freely from his head. His clothing consisted of a blue-white suit with a white coat draped over his shoulders, as he smirked at the Omni Force leader.

"So you're the big dog who took down Smoker, huh?" he inquired, placing his hands into pockets, "I must say, I'm not impressed if that attack was all it took to knock you down..." he pointed out as he chuckled.

"Oh, it'll take plenty more than that..." the Biomnitrix bearer retorted, enveloping himself within a flash of green light. Once it subsided, it revealed him as a dinosaur-like creature that was about twelve feet in height, standing on two legs. His skin was a tannish brown with a lighter tan on the inner part of his body. He had a tail and black briefs along with a green sash over his shoulder that had the Omnitrix symbol at the center, while his body was mostly muscular with wrinkles along his face.

"Hmph," Lucci scoffed as he grinned, "So you're like a Zoan type, right?" he guessed with a tilt of his head, closing his hand into a fist.

"Yeah, so?" Humungousaur questioned back as he glared at him.

"Well..." he began, starting to morph himself as his skin became a light yellow with spots appearing upon it like those of a leopard. The Vaxasaurian gasped as he saw the claws coming out from his fingers along with the fact that he was growing in height and size, dropping his hat, coat, and the white jacket he bore. A tail swung out from his rear end as his transformation had ended, revealing him as a half-leopard form with a sharp gaze towards his foe. "I have my own ability," he stated, grinning wickedly at the stunned look on his future opponent's face.

"Ah, big deal!" he shouted while shaking his head, "I've taken down one of your best, so don't think this'll be easy!" he yelled angrily, rushing at him as he roared.

"Of course not," the Cat-Cat user responded calmly, dodging the first punch from him rather easily, "Beating Smoker without Haki is no easy feat," he added while avoiding more attempted strikes, "but maybe luck was on your side..." he suggested, causing the dinosaur-like creature to blink in surprise.

"What?" he uttered out of confusion. All of a sudden, he let out a wad of spit upon being struck by Lucci's fierce kick, as his leg glowed a bright blue while flinging him up into the air.

"You turned into that thing to fight me, right?!" the Cipher Pol agent inquired before disappearing instantly, reappearing in midair right behind his adversary, "Then fight!" he demanded angrily, readying his right index finger before rapidly hitting him in the back with it several times, making him cry out in pain, "If you're a leader, then this is pathetic!" he bellowed before slamming him down onto the pavement below to cause a plume of dust to billow up, shrouding him from view as the Devil Fruit user came down, "It's clear to me that maybe someone else in your ranks is more worthy of your title," he stated while trotting up to the veil, "If your fight is for your justice, then have someone who can-" His sentence was interjected after a bright flash of green occurred within the cloud, causing Humungousaur's body to morph drastically. He grew into an Ankylosaurus-like creature, being about twenty feet tall as he seemed more buff than his previous form, having camo green skin instead of tan. He had a dark blue, Ankylosaurus-like helmet with brownish yellow spikes running down the top. He possessed a dark blue, turtle shell with long spikes running down each side. His plated chest and torso were also dark blue with five spikes on each end. His tail had a blue mace on the end of it, with silver spikes. On his limbs, there were exposed metallic plates and tubes that were barely covered and outlined in black strips of flesh.

The form of his helmet was a dark blue mask, which had a rhino-like horn on top of the nostrils. There were two smaller horns that ran down the silver part of his helmet. He had tusk-like structures on his mask that pointed down while also having a pair of tiny horns above his eye sockets. His green eyes were outlined in black and are indented further into his head, being surrounded by pale green skin. His mouth consisted of the beak on his mask and a pronounced lower jaw, which had a large yellow fang on each end and four small skin-colored teeth in between. There were now three gill-like structures on each side of the silver part of his helmet. His chest and torso had plating, having a large chest piece on top, followed by a shorter chest piece and finally a smooth abdomen with a vertical line indent. The sides of both his mid-chest piece and his abdomen had a shark tooth-shaped extension that points upwards. There were four holes on the top chest plate and two on the one in the middle.

The turtle-like shell on his back was large and had a single row of spikes running down its center. The silver outline of the shell fused with the outline of two shoulder pads, which fractured at the shoulders' end. On the shoulder pads, there were three spikes that pointed towards the torso. There were also three lines with triangular points at the center of each that also pointed towards the torso. There also appeared to be two small spikes on the elbow of each arm. Both the shell and shoulder pads had a metallic texture. His fingers were sharper than before, and the mace on his tail had rather stubbier spikes, while Omnitrix symbol upon the creature's chest protruded four spikes in diagonal directions.

"ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!" he roared loudly as he turned to Lucci, who was admittedly astonished before pulling off a grin.

"Perfect..." he uttered under his breath, waggling his fingers excitedly.

 **X**

"INCINERATE!" Genos bellowed as he opened up parts of his left arm, aiming at one of the Pacifistas coming towards him. He fired a massively concentrated beam of energy, striking it in a fierce explosion that appeared to envelop the others.

"Wh-Wh-What the hell?!" one marine soldier stammered out of complete shock. However, the cyborg widened his eyes to see that the army of behemoths were still coming towards him, despite the burn marks they suffered from his attack. Some had even lost parts of their skin, revealing the mechanics within them.

' _It appears they've been upgraded…_ ' he realized, readying his boosters upon the back of his shoulders, ' _but that won't stop me!_ ' he inwardly declared, suddenly rocketing himself upwards high over their heads. As they looked up to lock on their target, he came down fiercely and slammed his right foot against one's head, breaking its neck in an instant and crushing the rest of its body before exploding. Shards of metal flew out and sliced through a few more of them, blowing up as well in almost the same fashion. The S-class hero landed safely amidst the flames of the wreckage he created, but suddenly widened his eyes to see the beams of yellow light coming towards him through the smoke. He leapt away as quickly as he could, but was still blown back by the force of the blast as he tumbled across the ground, coming to a halt as he grazed his hands through the earth. He pushed himself up and looked to see half a dozen more enemy cyborgs coming towards him, along with several marine soldiers in uniform, dressed casually, or had suits underneath their large coats that hung over their shoulders.

"Perfect…" he muttered as he stood on his feet, readying his robotic hands as he closed them into fists.

"Ice Make: Sword!" Gray yelled as he formed an icy blade in his right hand, using it to clash with Stainless' katana. The two continued to collide their weapons until Cancer ran in, having his fists immersed in Haki as he swung them out at the ice wizard. He immediately hopped back to dodge the attack, using his makeshift armament as a means to block his punches until it shattered into bits.

"You're mine!" the spectacled vice admiral shouted in declaration, grinning all the while as he threw his right fist out again. However, the onyx haired man was able to slide off to his right to avoid getting struck, letting his own extremity rest in his left hand.

"Ice Make…" he began, making his foe gasp in surprise, "HAMMER!" he roared. All of a sudden, a large hammer made of the substance appeared above the pair, coming down sharply towards the marine. He narrowly ducked away from it in the nick of time, getting blown back from its impact with the ground. Frustrated with missing, the Fairy Tail wizard let off a scoff, but then noticed a shadow looming over him. He saw that it was Ronse, about to come down on him once again with his battle axe. Rather than dodge, his opponent slammed his fist into the palm of his left hand as a cold aura wafted off of both of them. "Ice Make…" he uttered, slamming both of his extremities against the ground quickly, "ICE GEYSER!" he bellowed, forming a tower of ice spikes that slammed right into the giant in front of him, causing him to stumble back from the impact.

"Huh… Huh…" he breathed out heavily, looking down to see that his chest was slightly cut open from the attack.

"What a monster…" the vice admiral with the moustache grumbled, readying his blade.

"Though not as ruthless as Aokiji…" his unarmed companion mentioned, getting into a ready stance. The behemoth of the trio readied himself as well, disregarding his injuries as the handle of his armament rested in his hand.

"Tch," Gray scoffed, glaring out at them, "I still owe you punks for what your damn boss did to Fairy Tail," he stated as he placed his fist against his left hand once more, "So once I'm done with you, I'll take him down," he declared as a mist wafted from his body.

"A shirtless simpleton like you?" a feminine voice questioned, causing him to perk up and glance over with his enemies to see Hina approaching, curling her lips into a devious grin, "Akainu has no time for someone who couldn't defeat him the last time…" she mentioned, making him growl angrily, "Isn't that right, Gray Fullbuster?" she inquired cleverly.

"Heh," he chuckled, getting into a ready stance, "I'm already mad, lady," he pointed out with a smirk as she arched an eyebrow, "I ain't stupid enough to fall for any tricks to rile me up," he stated.

"So it seems…" the rear admiral noted, letting a fence-like bar extend out from her right arm.

"Multi Shadow Clone!" Naruto shouted as he formed a seal with his fingers, making several copies of himself appear around him and Luffy, going out to engage the marine soldiers coming in on them. While some were easily vanquished, dissipating into clouds of smoke, most of them managed to take down several of the navy fodder easily with quick punches and kicks that knocked them down. The rubbery man of the duo was doing little more than following his comrade, struggling to quell the anxiety building within him as flashes of his nightmare rang throughout his head.

' _Luffy… Luffy…_ ' his girlfriend's voice repeated from his mind, making him grit his teeth in frustration as he shut his eyes.

"Luffy, heads up!" the jinchuriki shouted, getting his attention as he breathed rapidly from shock. They were getting closer to Akainu, who unfolded his arms.

"Sentomaru, fall back to the compound with Fujitora," he advised to the science captain, who blinked in surprise, "The Pacifistas will need your orders to deal with these brats, so we can't risk putting you in harm's way," he explained to him seriously.

"I see," he responded, turning around and walking off, "Good luck, Sakazuki," he said from afar.

"I won't need it…" the fleet admiral muttered, raising his fists into the air as they became enveloped in steaming magma, "METEOR…" he began to bellow, "VOLCANO!" he roared, unleashing several fist-shaped projectiles of magma upwards. The oncoming Omni Force members took notice immediately, looking back to see them raining down onto the battlefield. Fortunately, their allies were far enough away from the attack to not be struck, but the duplicates of the shinobi were blown away into smoke by the impacts, which even indiscriminately hit the soldiers as well.

"That bastard…!" Naruto growled, seeing more fists raining down towards him and the Gum-Gum user. Reacting quickly, he stuck out his right hand, forming an orange-colored sphere of energy over it. Four spikes of light then shot out of it, spinning around rapidly like a sawblade. "Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!" he yelled, flinging the energy formation in the air. It collided with one of the falling magma fists, slicing through it before exploding in a massive burst of wind, cutting down all the others that were still falling. Their future opponent watched on, narrowing his eyes in contempt as the gust that followed flew past his coat for a moment. He then turned his attention onto the pair of enemies that had arrived, taking notice of the anxious expression on the rubbery man's face.

"So we meet again, Straw Hat," he said, removing his cap to reveal his flat brown hair, "You went ahead and became Pirate King under our noses only so long ago…" he mentioned, "I'm sure you didn't want to get the One Piece that easily though…" he added, causing him to start shaking a little, "but you let the Four Emperors have their war against us while sailing safely into Raftael and getting that gold…" he pointed out with a grin, tilting his head to the side, "Your brother would be ashamed of how _soft_ you've become…" he muttered out mockingly. Luffy wanted to say something, but the mere image of his bloodied girlfriend kept flashing through his mind, causing him to clench his teeth and close his eyes once again. All of a sudden, Naruto leapt out, forming another orange sphere of energy over his right hand and slamming it into Akainu's torso, making him slide back in a loud grunt as his feet grazed through the earth. As he came to a stop, he looked to see that the Rasengan had only made a mere indentation in his magma body, which reformed instantly afterwards. He looked down at the jinchuriki, narrowing his eyes onto him as he glared back.

"So you're the one who killed Ace, right?" he guessed, closing his hands into fists.

"Boy…" the fleet admiral began, putting his cap back on, "I don't have business with you yet," he grumbled out.

"You do now," his blonde haired enemy retorted, crossing his fingers into another seal to make several puffs of smoke burst out beside him. They dissipated rather instantaneously, revealing many clones of himself in ready stances. After a brief moment of silence between the Magma-Magma user and his slew of opponents, the group of duplicates rushed out at him.

"Tch," he scoffed, enveloping his right fist in magma once more before slamming it against the earth beneath him. As he did so, the ground cracked, with lava steaming upwards and bursting out to strike a good majority of the copies as they disappeared into smoke. A few of them managed to make their way up to him though, each readying a pair of orange energy spheres in their hands.

"RASENGAN!" they roared simultaneously, all managing to strike him with one at his shoulder, torso, and left hip, sending him sliding back more so than before. However, the indentations they made into his body were instantaneously reformed as he cocked his fist back, letting it bubble massively in magma.

"GREAT…" he started to bellow, while the clones charged towards him, "ERUPTION!" he shouted, throwing his enlarged arm to strike his oncoming enemies while creating a massive explosion in the wake of the attack, "You're gonna need more than just your little army to take me down, boy!" he stated to his foe from within the smoke that remained. Suddenly, he saw the jinchuriki leap out of the veil, readying his left fist before punching him in the face. "AGH!" he yelped in pain, stumbling back a step as his enemy landed in front of him. He used his left hand to wipe his lips, noticing the blood that stained his glove. He then saw that his adversary's left hand was blackened, causing him to perk up in realization as he blinked. "So you have Haki, boy…" he concluded, seeing the coloring on his extremity fade away.

' _Kurama, are you ready?_ ' he asked inwardly as within his subconscious, the giant, nine-tailed fox that rested inside him was in a meditative stance.

" _Smart to leave one of your clones on the ship to charge up more nature energy for you,_ " he responded as his front paws were placed together in front of his face.

' _If Sage Mode wears out, I'm gonna need it,_ ' the shinobi noted, getting into a ready stance as he clenched his teeth, ' _How much time do I have?_ ' he questioned to him.

" _Heh,_ " the giant beast chuckled, " _Thirty minutes at most,_ " he told him, causing him to crack a smirk. In reality, orange sparks flickered off of his shoulders before a bright energy flared up around him. His body became coated in yellow chakra, having six black magatama markings around his neck, a prominent circular pattern over his stomach, and various other lines spread along his form. With that, the whisker-like markings upon his face had become thicker, while his eyelids had turned red, and his pupils were now in the shape of crosses, glaring ahead at his opponent.

"I've got more than enough time to beat you!" he declared fiercely, getting into a ready stance. Akainu merely clenched his teeth angrily more a moment, but then realized that Luffy had yet to enter the fray with his comrade, shaking still from his anxiety as he continued to sweat.

"What's the matter, Straw Hat?" he questioned, catching his attention for a moment, "Afraid you'll end up dead like your worthless brother?!" he guessed mockingly, making him grimace.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, striking him in the torso with his left fist once more, having it coated in Haki beforehand as it appeared to be a darker orange. However, the fleet admiral did not even move nor flinch as he grinned sadistically to his shock.

"What kind of 'king' lets his battles be fought for him?" he questioned towards the rubbery man watching from afar, "What _man_ cowers before facing an enemy?!" he continued loudly, striking the earth with his clenched extremity to make lava bubble up and burst out, blowing the shinobi back towards his teammate as he landed beside him, "What are you so afraid of, Straw Hat?!" he asked angrily with a booming voice, "Your death?! Your worthless crew's?!" he listed off, "Or maybe it's something else…" he implied with a smirk. The Gum-Gum user kept shaking, remembering his nightmare vividly as he saw the flames flickering about the area from the damage caused.

"Luffy?" the jinchuriki uttered, seeing him tremble as tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Pathetic," Akainu grumbled, enveloping his right fist in steaming magma once more, "If you refuse to fight, I'll kill you where you stand," he declared, lunging out towards him. Immediately taking action, the ninja of the pair leapt out, forming another Rasen Shuriken upon his right hand and having it collide with his extremity, creating a massive burst of wind that blew the messy haired man back in an instant. Within the slicing storm of wind that followed, the Magma-Magma user had his fists intercept the left of his foe's, who had his extremity colored in a dark orange, having been mixed with his Haki. He grimaced with each strike he made however, feeling the intense heat of his opponent's body. "HOUND BLAZE!" he suddenly roared, forming a giant wave of the hot substance from his right arm, shaping into the form of a dog's head as it was about to come down upon the shinobi. Reacting quickly, he created a pair of Rasengan upon his hands, also forming makeshift arms upon his shoulders made of his energy to enlarge the spheres.

"Giant Rasengan Barrage!" he yelled, having collide with the fiery blaze about to strike him, making it suddenly cool into rock and shatter instantly, while the force of the blast blew away the surrounding smoke and dust that followed. Watching from afar, Luffy saw his teammate readying more Rasengan and summoning clones to assist him in fighting the fleet admiral, who seemed reluctant to submit as he slammed his right fist against the ground again, causing it to erupt in a massive explosion.

"N-Naru…" he stammered, seeing the billowing smoke as the flames flickered in the wake. More images of his nightmare started to flash through his head, making him fall onto his hands and knees as he panted, letting his tears fall onto the ground. "I-I can't…" he stuttered out, "I can't go through that again…" he confessed, trembling still.

"Luffy!" Naruto shouted, about to run over to him until the fleet admiral's left magma impaled him through his torso. Fortunately, he dissipated in a puff of smoke, having been a copy to the surprise of his enemy. He then looked over to see the pirate on his knees, grinning at the sight.

"You scared to face me, Straw Hat?!" he yelled out in question to him, making him clench his teeth as he continued to cry, "All those memories of your stupid brother's sacrifice…" he began mockingly as his fists bubbled with magma, "they'll be nothing compared to the justice I've dealt to you!" he bellowed, running out towards him.

"No!" the jinchuriki screamed, having his duplicates run out and grasp him by the arms to halt him for a moment. They cried out in agony however, feeling the burning sensation of his magma as they fell over, bursting apart into smoke.

"Nothing will stop me from killing you this time…" the man known as Red Dog stated, stomping forwards still. Several puffs of smoke then emitted all around him, causing him to perk up slightly and see the plethora of duplicates that had been brought forth by the blonde haired man.

"Get him!" the original of the army commanded, enticing his copies before rushing out at their foe together, each having their left fists coated in a darker orange to show that they had coated them in Haki.

"Great Eruption!" Akainu bellowed, unleashing a powerful burst of magma from his right arm and slamming it against the earth beneath him, creating a powerful blast that echoed throughout the battlefield as it blew away a good majority of the clones, making them disappear.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Gray stammered in shock as he could feel the ground shake.

"It must be Sakazuki!" Ronse realized, turning his back towards the area with all the billowing black smoke.

"He's always so extreme…" Hina muttered, turning her attention back onto their foe as he created a pair of large ice swords in his hands, lunging out at them.

"Huh… huh…" Luffy breathed out with tears still falling from his eyes. The sheer memory of seeing both Ace and Twilight impaled kept on flashing through his mind, as they said the exact same words to him before falling onto the ground, deceased.

"Luffy, get up already!" Naruto yelled out to his teammate, trying to get his attention. He suddenly was blown back by another blast, falling down in a grunt. The fleet admiral marched on towards his target, preparing his right fist as it steamed in raging magma.

"I'll put an end to this once and for all…" he declared as he loomed over him, reeling his arm back.

' _Ace… Twilight…_ ' the rubbery man uttered inwardly, shutting his eyes, ' _I'm sorry…!_ ' he apologized through his thoughts.

"HELLHOUND!" the Magma-Magma user roared, throwing out his fist in an attempt to strike him. For a moment, it seemed as if nothing came of it since the pirate felt nothing hit him but the intense heat wafting off of his foe. He looked up and gasped to see that the jinchuriki had stopped the attack with his Haki-coated left hand, gritting his teeth all the while. Despite the armor he had over his extremity, he could still feel his flesh burning from the intense heat emitted from the magma, causing him to yell out in agony.

"N-Naru…" his Omni Force teammate stuttered, catching his attention as he looked back to see him still on his knees and trembling. Performing a tiger seal with his right hand, he summoned a single clone that stood beside him. However, rather than attack the enemy that stood before him, he turned around and punched his comrade in the face, sending him tumbling back across the ground in a loud yelp until he slammed into a large boulder, shattering it into pieces. "Ow…" he muttered out in pain, rubbing his pained left cheek from the impact of his friend's fierce and sudden attack.

"Snap out of it already…!" the shinobi's voice growled, causing him to perk up as he saw the dust settle, seeing him strike Akainu back by creating a large hand of chakra to push him away from him, "I don't know what's going on with you, Luffy…" he noted as his left hand was still steaming, almost completely burned to a crisp as blood dripped down from it, "but get on your feet and fight!" he demanded to him angrily, turning to face him, "If we lose here, all of our friends are gonna die!" he shouted, making him widen his eyes in surprise, "You wanna protect everyone's future, right?" he inquired, turning back around, "So you'll wanna live to see those futures…" he stated. His words echoed in the Gum-Gum user's head, recognizing them as almost the exact same ones he had said himself to another.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _GAJEEL!" Levy screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to break free of Pantherlily's grip in order to try and save the iron dragon slayer, who was still being pulled into the swirling vortex as a result of defeating Bloodman._

" _Levy…" he uttered out, catching her attention for a brief moment, "you gotta live your live to the fullest now…" he advised as she widened her teary eyes in disbelief, "for your sake and mine…" he added as she clenched her teeth, struggling to find her way out of the exceed's grip._

" _Gajeel, I won't let you go! I won't let you leave me…!" she screeched, reaching her right arm out in a desperate attempt to try and grab him._

" _Lily… swear you'll get her back to the guild safe and sound…" the jet black haired man requested of his partner, who too was in tears._

" _I swear it!" he responded in a breaking voice as he saw that most of his comrade's body had been sucked into the vortex, reaching up to his shoulders._

" _NNOOOOOO!" the script mage shrieked aloud out of fright, not wanting to lose the man she had fallen for. Suddenly, a pair of arms stretched out into the vortex and wrapped around his shoulders, much to his surprise and the others as they all looked over to see Luffy standing there, gritting his teeth as his body was littered with just a few bruises. "L-Luffy…?" the blue haired girl stammered in shock, seeing that he had dug both of his feet into the earth to keep himself stable as he pulled on his ally in an attempt to free him._

" _Wh-What are you doing?!" he questioned with a stutter towards the rubbery man, "You're gonna get infected by the bane parti-!"_

" _I'm rubber, so I'll be fine!" he interjected loudly, sliding towards the vortex momentarily before slamming his feet further into the ground one at a time to stop himself, "I'm not gonna let you die like this!" he bellowed, causing the iron dragon slayer to widen his eyes in surprise, "If you're selfless enough to wanna see everyone live out their futures more than you," he continued, "then you_ _ **should**_ _live_ _ **yours**_ _out with them!" he yelled angrily, making him blink in surprise, "I feel the same as you, Gajeel!" he added, starting to pry him free of the vortex as he took notice, "I have people I wanna be with when this is all over, people I wanna see again!" he listed off, remembering his crewmates one by one, followed by an image of Twilight flashing through his head, "If you care about your friend that much…" he kept going, glancing over at Levy as she was still stunned by what was happening, "THEN STAY HERE WITH HER!" he roared as his skin became a light pink as it steamed, "Now Gum-Gum…" he started to bellow, readying himself as the man with the piercings widened his eyes, "Reverse…" he continued, suddenly reeling his arms back rapidly, "JET BAZOOKA!" he shouted as an echo of a loud snap followed. The vortex dissipated into thin air, while the others looked on disbelief. The script mage then had a small smile break out over her face, as did the exceed holding onto her. Their friend had been completely freed from the vortex, still in midair as his eyes were shaking in disbelief. He then looked down towards the Omni Force member, seeing the giant grin he had._

' _You…' he uttered inwardly, tearing up out of joy as he realized that he still had his future._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Having reminisced over that moment he had not only saved Gajeel's life, but preserved his future for both him and Levy, Luffy developed a serious expression upon his face. His arm pumped like a piston, causing his skin to become a bright pinkish color as it steamed. Seeing that made Naruto smirk in realization.

"It doesn't matter what kind of future you have in store, Straw Hat!" Akainu bellowed, having overheard their conversation as he lunged out at the jinchuriki, catching his attention, "You and all of your so-called friends are dead!" he declared, about to punch him with his right fist enveloped in magma. The shinobi was prepared to counter, readying a Rasengan in his right hand. However, his rubbery comrade leapt in, coating his own fist in Haki and having it intercept his adversary, blowing them both back in an instant. The fleet admiral growled in frustration, seeing his target land down and glare at him.

"None of us are planning on dying today!" he stated proudly, standing beside his comrade, "They're gonna live to see their futures, and so am I!" he shouted as he got into a ready stance.

"Stubborn brat…" his adversary muttered with clenched teeth.

 **X**

Explosions rained about the battlefield far from the conflict between the pirate king and the navy leader as Genos ran away from the incoming laser beams of the Pacifistas. Watching from afar with an army of soldiers ready to enter the fray was Comil, who grimaced nervously as he saw the most of cyborgs had already been defeated by their foe.

' _I need a clear shot at them…!_ ' he inwardly noted, sliding to a halt for a moment as the behemoths began marching towards in practically a straight line, causing him to crack a grin, ' _Bingo,_ ' he said to himself, suddenly rocketing himself forward by using the boosters of on the back of his shoulders.

"TARGET ACQUIRED," one of giant half-robots stated, aiming his right hand forward as a yellow light emitted from it. However, it was not quick enough as its opponent closed in.

"MACHINE GUN BLOWS!" he bellowed, throwing a chain of fast punches onto the beastly contraption, slamming into the others behind it in the wake of the attack as his last hit let him go right through it. As he landed upon the ground safely, several fiery explosions occurred right behind him, having been the remainder of the enemies he had gone through after decimating one.

"A-Ah…" one marine uttered in disbelief, falling onto his knees.

"Can we really beat all of these guys?" another questioned. The vice admiral there narrowed his eyes in thought, glancing over to see what was going on in the other conflict from afar, as fainted members were strewn about amidst the battlefield. Gray was narrowly managing to duck away from the fence-like bars Hina was sending towards him. All the while, Cancer, Stainless, and Ronse each dealt strong blows to him with fierce punches.

"GAH!" he yelled in pain as he fell onto the ground upon his back. He gritted his teeth as he got back up, making the Cage-Cage user smirk as he had himself turned away from her.

"Kimono Sleeve Cage!" she bellowed, catching his attention too late as he looked to see her surrounding the area around him with a fence-like cage of bars that extended from her arms. He was going to try and jump away, but he suddenly stumbled as she began closing the cage, leaving him to be ensnared within it.

"AGH!" he grunted out as the bindings squeezed him roughly around his body, hoisting him above the ground.

"Hmph," his capturer scoffed with a slight grin, "And here I thought you were a threat… given that you gave Sakazuki a run for his money with some help…" she mentioned, making him perk up as he realized that she talking about the fleet admiral.

"Excellent work, Rear Admiral!" the spectacled man complimented as he went over to her, "I think we'll take it from here," he declared, placing his hands at his hips.

"Yes," the man with the moustache agreed as he prepared his katana, "Sakazuki did say he was not expecting to take prisoners…" he pointed out, raising the blade up as he approached the ice mage.

"And to think he was giving us trouble…" the giant muttered as he lifted his battle axe, "I'll slice his head off first!" he bellowed, throwing the weapon down towards him. The blade slashed through the Fairy Tail wizard's neck, or so they thought until the rest of his body and his dismembered head shattered into icy bits.

"What?!" Hina exclaimed in shock as the others widened their eyes.

"We've been duped by that brat!" Stainless realized, clenching his teeth angrily.

"Hey," Gray uttered, catching his attention as they turned to see him standing there with black markings spreading up along the right side of his body, going up to his right eye in a scar-like pattern. His hair stuck up wildly as he glared ahead at his foes. "You've got some nerve thinkin' that'll be enough to stop me…" he grumbled, preparing himself as he got into a ready stance.

"Boy, don't expect to be shown any mer-!" Before Ronse could even complete his remark, the demon slayer sharply inhaled as a cold aura wafted off of his body.

"Ice Demon…" he began, arching his head back for a moment, "RAAAGGGGEEE!" he bellowed, unleashing a powerful, purple blizzard of cold air that struck his three male foes, sending them flying in loud yells before they fell onto the ground unconscious, with Cancer's sunglasses shattering into mere fragments. The Cage-Cage user was able to endure it by planting her fence-like bars into the ground, keeping herself steady as she squinted through the roaring and freezing wind. It then subsided, allowing her to retract her bars as she breathed heavily. She then looked out and saw him approaching, much to her fright as she grimaced slightly. However, she maintained her composure, resting her right hand upon her hip.

"Well aren't you something?" she said, sounding impressed, "You might even have what it takes to face Kuzan…" she mentioned as he stopped for a moment, tilting his head to the side in confusion. He did not see her draw forth a dagger from behind, while she kept grinning.

' _The second he gets close enough, I'll kill him!_ ' she declared inwardly.

"Huh…" Gray sighed deeply, stepping forward with his right foot first, "I don't have time for you," he stated, making her blink out of surprise. All of a sudden, a bright light began shining beneath her feet, catching her attention too late as she was frozen in a block of pink colored ice, having a stunned expression. Letting out a quick exhale, the ice mage rushed off quickly into the distance, heading towards the fight raging on from afar.

"That guy just took out three vice admirals at once!" one marine soldier shrieked in fright afterwards.

"And both of those guys are heading after Fleet Admiral Sakazuki!" another added, sounding afraid for his superior's safety. Comil was evidently concerned as well, reaching into his coat and pulling out a UT.

"Whether or not he wants it, the Red Dog will need the Tiger for this fight…" he concluded, activating the device.

"Gum-Gum Hawk Bullet!" Luffy roared as he rapidly and fiercely slammed his Haki-coated right fist into Akainu's torso, causing him to cringe in pain as he clenched his teeth.

"You worthless brat!" he shouted at him, about to slam him down with his magma-covered fist. However, Naruto zoomed in and intercepted it with a Rasengan, causing it to mostly cool into hardened rock. Taking the opportunity he had, the rubbery man let both of legs become blackened, kicking his enemy's right arm with his left to shatter it into bits, followed by striking his chest by using his right to send him sliding back in an instant. "Straw Hat…!" he growled angrily.

"I'm here too, ya know!" the jinchuriki yelled, preparing a pair of Rasen Shuriken upon his hands. He flung them both out at his target, who reformed his right arm out of magma, readying both of them to quickly fire fist-shaped projectiles to counter the attack, doing so in a massive explosion of wind and smoke that blew about through the entire battlefield.

"AKAAAIIINNUU!" the pirate bellowed, catching his attention as he charged through the smoke, enveloping both of his arms in the dark coating as he extended them both back with open palms. He then emerged from the veil to the bearded man's surprise, enticing him to ready himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Gum-Gum…" his foe began, blasting his arms forward in an instant, "EAGLE BAZOOKA!" he shouted, slamming his palms into his enemy's crossed limbs, causing magma to splash off of them and hit the ground, steaming with heat. The two glared at each other as their arms shook.

"Finally ready to give up, Straw Hat?!" the fleet admiral inquired angrily.

"Never!" the rubbery man retorted firmly, "Naru and I are gonna beat you right here!" he declared, while the shinobi was running towards them, having prepared yet another Rasengan.

"Hmph," Akainu scoffed with a smirk, "It's been a long time since we've seen each other…" he pointed out, "so I guess you don't know just how powerful I am now…" he mentioned, causing him to blink in surprise. Suddenly, the earth cracked beneath the two, making him look down and see the magma that was bubbling up to the surface.

"Naru, get back!" he advised loudly to his partner, much to his surprise as he suddenly came to a stop. He then saw the cracks forming around him, followed by lava erupting all over, which he narrowly avoided by jumping away. Luffy did the same as well, seeing the lava coursing about the area to his frustration.

"What just happened?!" the jinchuriki questioned, looking over at his comrade.

"Akainu…" he muttered, narrowing his eyes onto the Magma-Magma user, "He's got awakened Devil Fruit powers!" he realized, causing his teammate to widen his own eyes in shock.

"Okay, we need a new plan to get close to him!" he realized, crossing his fingers into another seal to summon more clones out of puffs of smoke. They all started to descended towards the earth while forming large Rasengan in each of their hands, aiming them all at the lava below.

"Giant Rasengan Barrage!" they bellowed simultaneously, striking the ground fiercely in a huge burst of steam, cooling it instantaneously into rock. They all grinned at their work, but then saw the ground start to glow a bright orange, erupting in a huge explosion that blew them all into oblivion, while the real ninja above and his companion watched in horror.

"What now, Straw Hat?!" the fleet admiral inquired loudly as he slammed his right palm against the solid ground beneath him, creating a giant wave of lava that was about to about to come down upon his enemies. The pirate growled angrily, closing his hands into fists.

"Naru, give me a boost!" he cried out, suddenly planting his feet against his comrade as he squatted.

"Wait, what?" he uttered in confusion before jumped off of by the Gum-Gum user, while he fell towards the lava below in a loud holler. Fortunately, he formed a pair of chakra arms to create a gigantic Rasengan, striking the hot substance with it and making it cool down for him land safely upon it. "Huh…" he breathed in relief, sweating a little. He then looked up and shrieked in shock to see the lava wave still coming towards him, with his friend apparently having gotten over it. He used the pair of makeshift arms to shield himself from the raging heat, cringing a little as his footing was becoming more limited with all of the substance flowing around him. Meanwhile, Luffy was soaring towards Akainu, who merely smirked as he waved his arms outward. All of a sudden, several bursts of lava shot up from the lake he had created, all aimed at his enemy. The jinchuriki immediately took notice and gasped, quickly forming a Rasen Shuriken in his right hand and flinging it upwards. It struck the lava rocks going to his companion, exploding upon the collision in a slicing blast that blew them apart.

"Tch," the fleet admiral scoffed in disgust, annoyed by the duo's teamwork.

"THIRD GEAR!" his adversary bellowed, catching his attention. As the wind finally dissipated, it revealed the Gum-Gum user corking his mouth with his right thumb, biting the joint and blowing into it to inflate his entire arm to become massive. "Armament: Hardening!" he shouted, coating the enlarged appendage in Haki as he reeled it back.

"Don't make me laugh, Straw Hat!" the bearded man mocked as he let his own right arm bubble in intense lava as it enlarged much like his enemy's, "I doubt you'll even have your right hand after this!" he added, reeling it back. His words made the pirate clench his teeth angrily, diving down towards him.

"Gum-Gum…" he began, closing his gigantic hand into a fist.

"Great…" his opponent started to roar, readying his own fist as it steamed.

"THOR…" the rubbery man continued, throwing his arm down at the man known as Red Dog, "ELEPHANT GUN!" he bellowed.

"ERUPTION!" his enemy shouted, intercepting his large extremity with his own. Upon the collision, sparks of electricity erupted and the wind roared around them, causing the lava to cool into rock as Naruto watched on, grimacing nervously. To Sakazuki's surprise, his attack was not only not pushing Luffy back, but he could feel his feet slide across the earth beneath him. "ERRRAAAAGGHH!" he yelled, putting all of his available effort into his arm. Unfortunately, it did little to halt his foe as he clenched his teeth.

"AAAAKKKAIIINNUUU!" he exclaimed angrily, suddenly blowing him back in an instant with his enlarged fist. His target could feel something crack in his right arm, causing him to yell out in agony as he stumbled back a step, while his opponent landed in front of him.

"You worthless… brat…!" he muttered out, cringing in agony as he had his left arm hold his broken limb.

"I'm not dying here when I've got a future to live out with everyone, Akainu!" the rubbery man stated proudly as his appendage shrunk back to normal and lost its coating, "Whether you like it or not, my future's gonna live on!" he declared. Hearing his words caused the fleet admiral to perk up in surprise.

"Even if you die… your future lives on, you say?" he inferred, causing the rubbery man to blink in confusion, "Your future…?!" he growled angrily in question, letting his left arm bubble in magma, "I'LL KILL THAT FUTURE ALONG WITH YOU!" he bellowed. Luffy gritted his teeth, realizing that his words may have been a grave error. Before the Magma-Magma user could even attack though, he was suddenly struck by a large shuriken that burst into steam upon striking him.

"AGH!" he yelled in agony, much to the astonishment of the pirate as he initially assumed that the attack had come from the jinchuriki. He looked back and gasped in excited surprise, while Naruto grinned at what he saw.

' _Now he's in trouble,_ ' he realized. Having arrived onto the battlefield was Ash, who stood beside Pikachu and Greninja. The latter of the two had transformed, gaining an appearance similar to his master with chest like his jacket, and his head being like the Omni Force member's hat and hair, while a giant shuriken made of water rested upon his back.

"So…" the new arrival began towards Akainu, who emerged from the cloud of steam with an enraged expression upon his face, but paled in comparison to the one made by the Pokémon trainer, "you're the bastard who messed with Fairy Tail?!" he inquired angrily, sparking within a cloak of yellow lightning.

"Pika!" the Electric type shouted, letting his cheeks spark as well.

"Gren!" the Ninja Pokémon croaked, grabbing one end of the weapon upon his back. The fleet admiral grimaced in realization, now facing five opponents.

 **X**

"Let's go!" the raven haired man called out to his teammates as they ran out towards the man known as Red Dog, who clenched his teeth in frustration as he reeled his left arm back, about to strike the ground with it. However, Luffy took notice in the nick of time, coating his right hand in Haki before throwing it out to wrap around his limb, stopping him from hitting the earth.

"Straw Hat…!" he growled angrily with his blood vessels appearing upon his head. Before he could even attempt to do anything, the shinobi dashed in struck him in the face with his darkened left fist, sending him careening back while also being relieved of the rubbery man's arm. He was barely able to get back onto his feet with his broken right arm, glaring out at the men who stood in front of him.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Ash suddenly commanded, catching his attention as he saw the frog-like creature take off his giant makeshift armament from his back, firing it out towards him. He jumped back to avoid it, but was blown away by the strong force of its impact as he tumbled across the earth.

"Pika…" Pikachu began as leapt up, while his cheeks sparked wildly, "CHUUUU!" he yelled, unleashing a powerful bolt of yellow electricity down towards the bearded man, who widened his eyes before being struck, resulting in a massive explosion. As the smoke settled, he barely stood up with quivering legs, evidently fatigued from all the attacks he had been suffering.

"We're gonna end this right here!" Naruto declared, forming a large chakra arm upon his left shoulder and using it to create a gigantic Rasengan upon his hand that was practically the same darkened color as his appendage. At the same time, Luffy squatted down and made more steam shoot out of his body, keeping his right arm blackened. The duo then jumped out at their lone foe, yelling as they were ready to strike. "MASSIVE RASENGAN!" the former of the pair roared.

"Gum-Gum…" the latter began, shooting his arm far backwards and closing his hand into a fist before rapidly throwing it forward, causing it to suddenly become encased in flames, "RED HAAAAWWWWK!" he bellowed, about to strike Akainu. Their target readied himself, bracing for the inevitable impact of their attacks as he lifted up his left arm. Without warning though, both of his opponents fell instantaneously onto the ground, thwarting their attempts as the energy sphere dissipated along with the flames.

"Huh?!" Ash yelped in surprise, unsure of what had just conspired. From afar, Genos and Gray were making their way towards the fray until they suddenly felt an indescribable force cause them to fall over onto the ground.

"What the… hell?!" the ice mage cursed, trying to push himself back up, but found himself being pressed against the earth still.

"It's like the gravity here's changed…" the cyborg noted with a grunt, suddenly widening his eyes realization. Just then, the Pokémon trainer perked up to see a figure charging towards him, being Coby as his right fist was enveloped in Armament Haki.

"HAH!" he yelled, throwing it out in an attempt to strike him. He managed to coat his own arms, crossing them to block his fierce attack as he slid back across the earth, clenching his teeth out of frustration.

"Pika pi!" his partner cried out worriedly. Just then, he noticed a shadow starting to loom over him, glancing back to see Sentomaru glowering down at him.

"So I'm here to deal with _just_ a rat?!" he questioned angrily, sounding insulted.

"Pika…?!" the Electric type squeaked back, offended by his remark. In the meantime, Greninja looked out and saw a figure approaching the fleet admiral's side, blinking in surprise to see who it was. Holding onto his partially unsheathed sword was Fujitora, whose blind eyes stared about the battlefield as it had gotten quieter than earlier.

"You've changed the landscape quite a bit, Sakazuki," he noted, fully pulling out his blade as he held its hilt firmly, "Straw Hat and his friends are giving you quite the trouble, aren't they?" he guessed, causing his superior to clench his teeth in frustration.

"I thought I told you to stay at the compound…" he grumbled angrily to him.

"Comil contacted us for you it seems," he responded, making him blink in surprise, "Whether or not you want my assistance is of no consequence," he stated firmly, "Right now, you _need_ my help," he remarked, aiming his weapon forward. All of a sudden, Naruto, Luffy, Genos, and Gray all felt themselves pressed against the earth even more, getting embedded into craters from the strong force of their foe's gravity powers. Upon realizing what was happening, Greninja grasped the new shuriken that appeared upon his back, spinning it off of him before flinging it towards the admiral that had just arrived. He could hear the attack coming however, leaping out of the way as it struck the ground. As he did though, the pressing force being up against the Omni Force members was relinquished, allowing them to all stand back up on their feet.

"Oh, great…" the ice mage muttered out of annoyance, seeing that he and the S-class hero were now surrounded by more Pacifistas. Onigumo was also amongst them, pulling out a pair of sabers in his hands.

"I'll deal with the Pacifistas," the cyborg told his comrade, "Take down the vice admiral," he requested of him.

"Yeah, sure," he responded with a roll of his eyes, "This guy shouldn't be so bad…" he noted, recalling how he dealt with four other highly ranked marines earlier. To his shock though, his future foe suddenly grew out three pairs of black, spider-like arms from his elongated hair, each holding swords themselves as he glared down at his opponent. "Perfect…" he grumbled with a heavy sigh, getting into a ready stance.

"Ergh…" the jinchuriki grunted as both he and his rubbery comrade stood back up, looking out to see the new foes that had arrived onto the battlefield.

"It's that old man with the gravity powers!" the latter of the two realized as Fujitora stood there beside Akainu. The Ninja Pokémon hopped over to the duo, catching their attentions as they saw him approach.

"Neen, nin ja?" he asked them, wondering if they were all right. Taking a quick moment to assess the situation, Naruto developed a serious expression upon his face.

"Greninja and I can handle the new guy," he said, causing them to perk up, "You take care of Akainu," he advised to the pirate, who blinked in surprise, "You still up to do it?" he questioned, placing his right hand onto his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Yeah, I am," he responded with a grin, causing him to do the same back.

"Let's go!" he called out to the Water/Dark type, who ran after him as they charged towards the gravity Devil Fruit user. In the meantime, the messy haired man looked back at the fleet admiral, seeing him stand up straight.

"So it's come down to just you and me…" he grumbled as the ground started to crack around him again, with lava seeping through. As the steam vanished from his body along with his pink skin, Luffy blackened his left arm, holding it out in front of his face.

"I'll make this quick," he stated. Fujitora perked up at the instant he heard Naruto coming with Greninja, as the latter reached down to his legs and pulled out a pair of blue, kunai-like knives of energy. Reacting quickly, the admiral swung his sword, causing a wave of energy to be sent out just as the duo leapt towards him. They suddenly fell straight to the ground, creating large craters upon impact as they yelped.

"AAAAGGGHH!" the shinobi yelled in agony, trying to push himself back up despite the opposing force against him. His chakra then flared up like an erupting volcano, causing his foe to perk up as upon hearing the sound of the building energy. It constructed itself into a giant fox with nine tails, being a cloak of chakra that was yellowish-orange with black lines and markings strewn about its body. The ninja himself was within the beast's head, reaching his front right paw out towards his target. He sensed him coming however, hopping away quickly.

"Incredible…" he uttered upon feeling the energy that was up against him, while the frog-like creature stood back up as well.

"RRRRRAAAAAAWWWRRR!" the Tailed Beast roared loudly into the air.

"Shave!" Coby yelled, disappearing out of sight before he could be struck by a Haki-coated kick from Ash. He glanced around quickly in search of his foe, widening his eyes in surprise to see him reappear right in front of him, about to strike him with his right foot. However, the raven haired man grabbed his limb with his right hand to block it, clenching his teeth.

"Lightning Style: Discharge!" he roared, suddenly zapping his opponent endlessly with electricity.

"AAGGH!" he cried out in pain, jumping back as sparks emitted from his form afterwards. He growled angrily, charging towards his target again with his arms being blackened, while he did the same, colliding fists with him.

"Chu, pika!" Pikachu squeaked as he collided his silvery white tail against Sentomaru's battle axe, creating a clanging noise that rang about as they blew each other back. The science captain was stunned by how a creature so small was able to match up to him, much to his frustration as he reeled his armament back.

"Die already, you stupid rat!" he bellowed, swinging his weapon down at him. He immediately sped off to avoid the attack, being covered in a glowing white outline. He then leapt up quickly, striking his adversary in the face head-on and making him keel over onto his right knee. "Ergh…" he growled angrily, glaring at the Electric type as his cheeks sparked.

"Incinerate!" Genos shouted, firing fiery beams from his weaponized arms that struck the Pacifistas closing in on him. They all emerged from the flames with plenty of burns marks upon them afterwards, but were subsequently struck by powerful punches and kicks from their enemy cyborg, destroying the mechanics of their bodies as some of them even imploded on themselves. The others that remained shot their lasers towards him, which he narrowly avoided as he ran off to the side. In the meantime, Gray continued his battle with Onigumo, using just a single ethereal sword made of pink ice to clash against all eight of his blades. He struggled to hold him back, being pushed away until they came to a standstill, both clenching their teeth in frustration.

"You should've quit while you were ahead, boy!" the vice admiral remarked mockingly, slicing at the ice mage at his right shoulder.

"AGH!" he yelled in pain, dropping to his knees as grabbed at the bleeding part of his body, feeling the red liquid upon the palm of his hand.

"Seems you're all worn out…" the spidery Devil Fruit user concluded with a wide grin, about to bring down all of his weapons down onto the shirtless wizard. He managed to left his right leg slightly, planting it into a lunging stance.

"Ice Demon…" he began as a cold mist wafted around him, while his foe threw his swords down, "Zero Long Sword!" he exclaimed, dashing forwards in an instant and slicing by him swiftly with his makeshift blade, avoiding his enemy's own armaments in the meantime. His entire body became encased in pink ice afterwards, while the demon slayer fell onto his knees, breathing heavily amidst the warfare still going on around him.

"Hang in there, Kurama!" Naruto cheered to the construct he had formed.

" _What do you think I'm doing?!_ " the beast roared as the ground was giving way beneath him, being compressed by Fujitora's gravitational abilities. The man himself clenched his teeth from afar, struggling to hold back his large opponent. Suddenly, he heard several projectiles coming his way, being small shuriken made of water. He jumped away quickly, allowing for the nine-tailed fox to stand back up firmly.

"Such power…" the admiral uttered, amazed by what he felt. At that moment, Greninja ran in with another pair of kunai-like energy knives readied in his hands.

"Neen ja!" he screeched as he swung them, clashing against the blind man's sword and apparently driving him back. He then clapped his hands together in the form of a tiger seal, summoning forth several duplicates of himself in flashes of light. They all readied their own weapons, lunging out towards their lone foe, who could sense them approaching.

"Gravity Blade!" he shouted, swinging his blade forward. Without warning, all of the clones and the original were blown back instantly by his gravitational force. The copies disappeared, while the Water/Dark type tumbled across the ground, landing on his torso his agony.

"Jah…" he grunted, about to push himself back up until he noticed the gravity Devil Fruit user's shadow looming over him. He then felt himself getting pressed against the earth by his powerful gravity, unable to lift a muscle. From afar, Ash grimaced in agony upon feeling the same pain, allowing for Coby to land a sharp punch to his torso that caused him to let out a wad of spit before being sent flying backwards.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried out worriedly upon noticing before getting unexpectedly knocked back by the side of Sentomaru's axe. As Fujitora continued to have Greninja pinned against the earth, Kurama lunged forward, catching his attention as he could feel the ground shaking ahead of him. Realizing that he had ceased keeping him down for the brief moment, the Ninja Pokémon reached back and pulled his giant shuriken off, flinging it out. Unfortunately, the admiral managed to avoid it by jumping away in time. However, he did not have the opportunity to avoid the oncoming, gigantic Rasengan in the front right paw of the Tailed Beast, having to imbue his blade in Armament Haki to even try to block it as it collided with him. It blew him back quite far upon its implosion, making him tumble across the earth for a moment.

"I see…" he concurred afterwards, standing up. A dark purple aura enveloped his blade as the nine-tailed fox charged towards him again, roaring loudly. "RAGING TIGER!" he bellowed, swinging his sword out in an instant to make a blank horizontal slash, generating immense levels of gravitational forces that began to push both of his foes back while also ripping up the ground beneath them.

"What the f-?!" Naruto's remark was cut off at the moment he felt himself get blown back in an instant with his partner by the powerful force that was their opponent's gravity, as a huge cloud of dust was left in their wake. From afar, lava shot out from the ground, heading towards Luffy as he ran for cover, leaping over spouts with a panicked expression upon his face.

"End of the line, Straw Hat!" Akainu shouted towards him mockingly, much to his chagrin as he clenched his teeth in frustration, looking back at his blackened arm. He then slid to a stop, taking a deep inhale before biting into it.

"MUSCLE BALLOON!" he bellowed, blowing an incredible amount of air into his body. However, he appeared to be inflating the muscular structure of his left arm first, rather than let the air flow throughout his body. A red aura began overtaking his form as it did start to expand, warping his proportions. Realizing what was happening, the fleet admiral slammed his right foot against the ground, making lava bubble up and surge towards his enemy. His body had become much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs all coated in a dark red form of Haki. As the lava shot up at him, he suddenly bounced away into the air, much to his adversary's shock. The marks across his torso resembled the wispy ends of flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he gained shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes, while his hair stuck up. He had also grown physically taller, being about four meters in height as he loomed overhead with steam emitting from his form. "FOURTH GEAR!" he roared, bouncing in the air thanks to his newly gained elasticity, "BOUNCE MAN!" he yelled.

"You think _that_ will stop me?!" the bearded man asked him angrily, appearing to be insulted.

"I wouldn't use it if I didn't think it could!" he retorted, compressing his feet into the skin of his legs before rocketing himself down at him, "YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN, AAAKKAAIINNUUU!" he declared fiercely, readying his enlarged fists.

"Don't make me laugh!" the Magma-Magma user responded, readying his left hand as he aimed it upwards, enveloping it in the hot substance, "You're the one that's going to die!" he stated, "HOUND BLAZE!" he shouted, unleashing another wave of magma in the shape of a dog's head to bite down on his enemy. However, he did not flinch, readying his right fist as he compressed it into his large forearm.

"Gum-Gum…" he began to echo, about to be ensnared in the hound's hot jaws, "KONG GUN!" he yelled, striking it fiercely with a devastating punch, blowing it apart in an instant as a huge gust of wind blew throughout the area.

"Ergh…!" Akainu grunted in frustration, stomping on the ground to make more lava erupt from it, heading towards his foe as he flew about, rocketing away from the oncoming projectiles, "You're weak, Straw Hat!" he mocked angrily, "You, your brother, your crew…" he listed off, "your wife and child!" he added, causing the inflated pirate to clench his teeth, "After I finish you, I'll put an end to everything that remains of your legacy!" he declared fiercely.

"You have to finish me first!" Luffy retorted, compressing both of his fists into his forearms as he zoomed downwards. The fleet admiral continued to fire lava rocks his way, but he easily evaded them. In a desperate attempt to put a stop to him, the bearded man brought forth another tidal wave of magma that crested, about to come down onto him. However, he easily managed to rocket himself over it in the nick of time, dashing towards his lone foe. "Gum-Gum…" he began to bellow with both of his fists completely compressed into the skin of his arms.

"It's useless!" the man known as Red Dog shouted, firing several fist-shaped projectiles of lave from his left arm. Unfortunately for him, the rubbery man avoided each one, suddenly appearing right in front of him.

"LEO BAZOOKA!" he roared, striking him by shooting out his hands, palming him fiercely in the torso with them.

"AGH!" he yelled in agony, spitting up a wad of blood. The mere sensation of the attack was a vivid reminder of the one he had suffered in the Marineford War against Whitebeard, but he had survived that in the end. He managed to look out and see what remained on the battlefield, as Fujitora appeared to have both Naruto and Greninja handled for the moment, Coby and Sentomaru were faring well in their respective fights, but Onigumo was still frozen solid as the remainder of the Pacifistas were finally defeated by Genos. "ERRRAAAAGGGHH!" he bellowed angrily, suddenly rocketing himself like an erupting volcano away from his opponent.

"Hey, wait!" he cried out, giving chase to him as quickly as he could by blasting himself towards the battlefield.

"Gray, are you all right?" the cyborg asked his bleeding comrade as he managed to stand back up.

"I'll live…" he muttered out after a moment, holding onto his shoulder, "I still wanna get a piece of that magma bastard before this is all over…" he noted.

"I don't think you should-" The S-class hero ceased his remark at the moment he noticed the shadow looming over him, glancing up and gasping too late see Akainu come down and slam him into the ground in a flurry of dust, also blowing the ice mage back as he tumbled across the ground.

"What the hell…?" he muttered, coughing for a moment as the dust started to settle. He then looked out and widened his eyes to see his comrade being pinned against the ground on his back by the fleet admiral, who glowered at him.

"You think that you've won?!" he inquired angrily, stomping on Genos' right arm to crush it into pieces, making it detach as well, "You're up against the goddamn Navy!" he shouted, smashing his left arm into bits as well.

"Stop!" Gray yelled, struggling to get back onto his feet. The other Omni Force members and the Pokémon looked on in absolute shock, seeing the bearded man grab the torn apart cyborg's right leg with his left hand.

"Ergh…" he grunted, managing to lift his head up as his head was raised slightly, "Lightning Eye!" he shouted, widening his irises to create a bright flash of light.

"AGH!" his target yelped, blinded by the luminosity. However, he maintained his grip on his foe's leg, throwing him over and slamming him against the ground over and over. "You worthless punk!" he yelled, tossing him into a destroyed Pacifista after ripping his limb off and throwing it aside, "All of you… will be dead…" he stated fiercely as he trotted up to the half-robot, having regained his vision as his enemy clenched his teeth in frustration, "and by my hand!" he declared, enveloping his right hand in magma before slamming it through his target's torso through his back in an instant.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" he shrieked in agony.

"GENOS!" the demon slayer yelled, forcing himself to get back onto his feet. As the Magma-Magma user continued to attack the S-class hero fiercely, Luffy flew over and noticed the large army of marine soldiers heading towards them, being led by Comil into the fray.

"Not good…!" he realized, rocketing downwards only to fall onto the ground in an instant, "Wh-What?!" he stuttered in shock, glancing back to see Fujitora having pinned him down with his gravity, keeping him in place.

"E-Everyone…" the cyborg stuttered out, catching the ice mage's attention as he looked on in horror to see that the man known as Red Dog was about slam his fist through his head, "I'm sorry…" he apologized, much to the shirtless wizard's fright as he started to tear up a little.

"NNNOOOO!" he screamed as Akainu threw his arm out. An eerie silence then filled the air upon the sound of a loud yell, followed by several marine soldiers falling unconscious onto the ground.

 **ENDING**

 **"Kindly Calm Me Down" by Meghan Trainor**

 _ **0:00 - 0:13 = Opens with Sunset Shimmer standing at the top of the Ben 10,000 Tower, overlooking the city with a serious expression on her face as she folds her arms over her chest.**_

 _ **0:14 - 0:38 = She reminisces over the events she's gone through upon meeting the members of the Omni Force, joining them, fending off villains, fighting crucial battles and so on. But then she starts to get visions of the future, which includes Luffy at his knees in front of Akainu, Ben suffering countless blows from Rob Lucci, and her facing off against Kizaru, apparently losing.**_

 _ **0:39 - 0:51 = The camera pans over to a hand coming onto her shoulder, being Ben Tennyson as he grins reassuringly towards her. Everyone else arrives at the tower and gives their looks of assurance, but Trafalgar Law and Rook Blonko continue to stare at each other in suspicion.**_

 _ **0:52 - 1:32 = Cut to Sunset actually singing the song at a concert, donning a beautiful blue dress as an orchestra of aliens and humans plays behind her. The emotion in her performance starts to show as her eyes start welling up with tears, with the rest of the Omni Force watching on.**_

 _ **1:30 - 1:58 = Pans over to Monkey D. Luffy, who stares out the window to Mount Rushmore before he sees an image of Twilight Sparkle in the reflection. As he places his hand onto the glass, she disappears, frightening him as he falls onto the floor, being submersed in a void of darkness within his mind.**_

 _ **1:58 - 2:10 = All of a sudden, he's punched in the back of the head, snapping him back into reality as he sees Naruto Uzumaki stand out in front of him, shooting him a thumbs-up in reassurance. He stands up soon afterwards, being beside him as the two ready themselves to fight Akainu.**_

 _ **2:11 - 2:49 = The camera pans over to Gray Fullbuster, who activates his Demon Slayer magic before freezing several Marine soldiers surrounding him. That is followed by a large explosion as Genos destroys a few Pacifistas on his own. The scene ends with Naruto and Luffy fighting off Akainu, with the former's Rasengan being thwarted before the latter delivers a powerful Gum-Gum Elephant Gun. He readies himself to go Fourth Gear before the scene shifts back to the concert setting with Sunset.**_

 _ **2:50 - 3:15 = Cuts to Sunset fighting off Kizaru, getting attacked countlessly and appearing to lose, even in her Phoenix Drive. As her song reaches its climax at the concert, she takes a deep breath and lets a few more tears fall before her final chorus.**_

 _ **3:16 - 3:59 = Sunset becomes very invested in the last of her performance, causing the crowd to cheer wildly as the song winds down. As fireworks go off, inside the Ben 10,000 Tower, Rainbow still lays asleep from her battle with Smoker, as the lights outside reflect off her respirator. The concert finally ends as the lights dim down, centering on Sunset as she ponies up, activating her energy wings as she soars into the sky like a shooting star…**_

 **END ENDING**

 **Whoa. I'm glad I kept a good schedule up with the remainder of this chapter because it was not easy to write without going back to the Wikis and learning a bunch of information. Anyways, this chapter ended up being much shorter than anticipated, but I'm positive the next one will end up being longer with all the fights that are bound to happen.**

 **So yeah, I wanted to make this as epic as possible, and I hope you guys think I delivered here. It's been so long since I've heard any reviews or comments on my stories, so I would like to see plenty here. By next week or a little later, you'll have Sunset VS Kizaru! See ya later!**

 **P.S.** _ **Black Panther**_ **and** _ **Forgotten Friendship**_ **were amazing! I hope you guys check 'em both out soon!**


	10. SUNSET VS KIZARU

**Time for what's likely going to be my most anticipated chapter on FanFiction. As I've said before, there's going to be a lot of bloodshed ahead after what's happened with Genos and what's to come. So be prepared for some intensity.**

 **That said, I know you're all wondering what's bound to happen after we've reached this halfway mark. Well aside from another preview for "Omni Force: WAR" coming in the near future, I'm finally prepared to release a trailer for "Omni Force: JUSTICE"! That will be at the end of this chapter, so be sure to take a look at that before you leave!**

 **Once again, thanks for the kind support. I don't if FanFiction is being buggy with notifications and all, so I'll be sure to update forums here and there about new chapters and such. And be sure to vote in the poll as well! By the end of March, I should have the first summary for what I plan to call the "Infinity Arc" for my Omni Force series.**

 **Until then though, enjoy this brand new chapter!**

 **OMNI FORCE: WAR**

Akainu's red hot fist was just mere inches from going through Genos' head before he suddenly halted himself. He glanced out to see the several soldiers fainting onto the ground in heaps, with bright white eyes as they fell unconscious.

"Wh-What just happened?" Comil asked in a stuttering voice, sweating madly. An eerie silence spread throughout the battlefield as everyone still standing remained quiet.

"Was that… Luffy?" Gray grunted out in question, seeing the fleet admiral step away from the broken cyborg as the remainder of his body fell onto the ground. He narrowed his eyes onto the area from afar, noticing that Coby was still face-to-face with Ash, who breathed heavily as he glared ahead at his foe.

"You…" the commodore uttered, absolutely stunned. The enlarged rubbery man clenched his teeth in frustration from afar, still pinned to the ground by Fujitora's gravity as he trotted over to his side.

"So… it appears you are not the only one with the Conqueror's Spirit…" he noted to his confusion, partially sheathing his blade into its hilt.

"Neen ja!" Greninja exclaimed, flinging forth several small shuriken made of water towards the admiral, enticing him to hop away quickly. By doing so though, he released his gravitational hold upon the Gum-Gum user, allowing him to propel himself off of the ground in an instant up into the sky. He looked down and what remained of the battlefield, seeing the one known as Red Dog turning his attention onto the fainted members of the army, Kurama arising from the earth and shaking his head with Naruto still dizzied from the previous attack, and the Pokémon trainer having to endure another punch from the commodore, sliding back.

"How did you do that?!" the marine asked as he breathed heavily, arching an eyebrow in confusion. He recalled seeing Genos about to be struck moments ago before letting out a yell, followed by nothing but an eerie silence.

"No way…" Luffy uttered from above, realizing that his Omni Force teammate had been the one to subconsciously activate a power that allowed him to knock out several weak willed soldiers all at once without even knowing it.

"Commodore!" Sentomaru suddenly yelled, catching the attentions of the raven and pink haired men who were fighting, seeing him stepping in and swinging his battle axe towards the latter, "Kill this bastard before he can try that shit again!" he ordered to him.

"H-Huh?!" Ash stammered in surprise, narrowly managing to lunge off to the side to avoid the attack as it struck the ground, creating a flurry of dust that made him stumble back.

' _What the heck did I even do?!_ ' he questioned to himself, panicked as he saw the science captain about to lunge out at him again. Just then, Pikachu dashed in within a white outline, striking the large man at his hip to make him tumble over slightly onto his knee.

"You worthless rat!" he shouted angrily, readying his blade to attack him next.

"Gum-Gum…" a familiar voice echoed, catching his attention as he saw the pirate rocketing towards him with his feet bursting in and out of his skin to give him more momentum, "Kong…" he continued, compressing his right fist into his forearm. His target widened his eyes in surprise before regaining himself, throwing out his weapon to strike him. "GUN!" he exclaimed, colliding his extremity with the battle axe, creating a huge burst of wind that blew the Pokémon trainer, the Electric type, and the spectacled marine back. In a matter of seconds however, the rubbery man's fist broke through the metal, striking his foe directly in the face fiercely. He was subsequently sent blowing back across the battlefield, tumbling upon the earth before coming to a complete stop, rendered unconscious from the attack.

"Sentomaru!" Coby cried out in immediate shock from seeing what occurred. At that moment, he blackened both of his arms and closed them into fists, rushing out towards the Devil Fruit user. However, the raven haired man took notice and quickly ran at him, sparking within his cloak of yellow electricity.

"Lightning…" he began to bellow, catching his target's attention as he looked over and gasped to see him coming, "STRAIT!" he yelled, phasing right through him like a bolt, skidding to a stop as the energy around his form shrank quite a bit.

' _I… can't move!_ ' the commodore inwardly realized, grimacing with clenched teeth as he was starting to fall over.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. The Mouse Pokémon rushed over, having his tail glow in a silvery white light before jumping up and spinning to strike his paralyzed opponent in the face, sending him tumbling across the ground.

"Pika!" he squeaked in a confident tone, prepared to launch another assault onto his foe. Suddenly though, he noticed a shadow starting to loom over him, enticing him to look up and widen his eyes to see Akainu diving towards him. "P-Pika!" he shrieked with a stutter, barely managing to jump away as he was blown back by the force of the bearded man's landing.

"Pikachu!" his master exclaimed in shock, seeing him tumble over the dirt before falling flat on his stomach. Just as his owner was about to go over to him, he suddenly found himself face-to-face with the fleet admiral as he loomed over him menacingly.

"To think that another Omni brat had the Conqueror's Spirit…" he muttered, enveloping his left fist in magma, "I'll make this quick," he stated menacingly as he was about to strike him. He grimaced in fright, putting up his own extremities in a protective manner while trembling.

"Ash!" Luffy yelled, about to rocket over to him.

"Ice Make…" a voice started to bellow, catching their attentions as they saw Gray hop in quickly with an unconscious Genos being carried over his left shoulder, "SILVER!" he roared, swinging his right arm out rapidly towards the Magma-Magma user. Without warning, the entire area in front of him all the way across the battlefield became frozen in pink ice, including his target and a few soldiers in the vicinity. However, it also caused the black markings upon his form to suddenly disappear, causing him to slightly keel over.

"Gray!" the Pokémon trainer cried out, going up to him quickly.

"I'm… okay…" the shirtless wizard grunted out despite the blood dripping down from his arm, standing up tall, "We gotta get Genos outta here now," he advised, while the Electric type hustled over as well.

"Right!" his comrade, running off with him and his partner past the frozen leader of the marines. The ice around him slowly started to crack and steam before completely shattering, revealing the angered expression upon his face as he turned to see the two fleeing enemies. Just as was about to go after them though, he was suddenly struck in the back, letting a wad of saliva fly out of his mouth. He glanced over to see his inflated foe there, having struck his back with a great deal of force with his right fist.

"We're not finished yet, Akainu!" he shouted to him, causing him to clench his teeth angrily.

"STRRAWWW HATTTT!" he bellowed, turning around to collide fists with him once more. In the meantime, Greninja had both of his own extremities glowing a bright blue as he was attempting to strike Fujitora with them. He kept avoiding each punch however, imbuing his blade with Armament Haki as he pulled it back out.

"JAH!" the Water/Dark type yelled while trying to land a kick with his glowing right foot. Unfortunately, the admiral utilized his gravitational abilities to force him down onto the ground face first in a grunt.

"You are quite an interesting fighter, young one," he noted, readying his blade as he aimed down towards him, "If I wasn't in such a rush to assist my own comrades, I would test your abilities more," he admitted as his target was struggling to even push himself off of the earth, "My apologies," he said, about to strike him with the tip of his sword.

"PLANET…" a familiar voice echoed, catching his attention as he heard someone coming, enticing him to turn his head towards the source. It turned out to be Naruto, disconnected from his Tailed Beast construct as he held a giant Rasengan in his right hand with three smaller ones surrounding it. "RASENGAAAANNN!" he bellowed, throwing it out towards his opponent. With no time to dodge, he had his weapon collide against the large spiraling sphere, managing to hold him to a deadlock for a moment before getting blown back in an instant. He was barely able to slam his sword into the ground, grazing through it in order to bring himself to a complete halt, breathing heavily and sweating madly.

"Incredible…" he muttered out afterwards, standing up firmly. The jinchuriki had helped get Greninja up off of the ground, looking over at their opponent as he was trotting towards.

" _Naruto, you better hurry it up over there,_ " Kurama's voice echoed within the shinobi's head, making him perk up for a moment, " _I think we've got at least five minutes left with both my chakra and your Sage Mode,_ " he told him as he glanced down at the cloak of energy surrounding him.

' _That's fine, Kurama,_ ' he responded inwardly as he shut his eyes, ' _Right now, we need to make sure those guys get Genos back to the ship,_ ' he noted through his thoughts, ' _Think you can hold off all those guys?_ ' he asked the giant fox, who merely smirked with a chuckle.

" _Who the hell do you think you're talking to?_ " he retorted sarcastically. From afar, the giant mass of chakra in the form of the nine-tailed monster had raised up his front right paw, throwing it down and slamming it against the earth to make it surge up and shatter apart, causing several soldiers to be flung up into the air. Thanks to that, Ash, Gray, and Pikachu were able to make it back to the vessel on the outskirts of the battlefield without any worry of being attacked. The docking bay opened, allowing them to venture into the dropship quickly and set down the torn apart cyborg gently upon a table.

"G-Gray…" he managed to stutter out upon regaining consciousness suddenly, grunting in agony as the ice mage went over to him.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here," he promised. He was evidently mortified to see Genos in such a state, especially as he had almost lost his head during that violent clash against Akainu.

"Master Saitama…" he uttered, catching their attentions, "We need… Master Saitama…" he told his comrades, clenching his teeth in frustration.

"We'll worry about getting more help after we get you back," the demon slayer stated in response, "Ash, make sure he stays there," he advised to the Pokémon trainer as he moved his hands over the remainder of the S-class hero's body, creating a layer of ice that connected to the table in order to keep him restrained.

"Gray, why?!" he yelled, seeing him heads towards the ship's control panel, "We can still win this fight!" he claimed, writhing around as the ice began to crack, "If you just let me contact Master Saitama, we-!"

"I don't want anyone dying over this!" the shirtless man retorted angrily, interrupting him as he widened his eyes, "Don't make me freeze you solid to keep you quiet…" he threatened, evidently frustrated himself as he sat at the pilot's seat, grasping the handle of the control yoke and flicking a few switches to ready the craft for takeoff.

"Gray…" the raven haired man uttered worriedly.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu squeaked, sounding just as concerned. As the rockets ignited and the ship began to hover over the ground, the fights continued from afar. Akainu slammed his left palm against the ground to make several bursts of lava shoot out from it, all heading for the infamous pirate king as he rocketed himself away from each of them, compressing both of his fists into the skin of his forearms.

"Gum-Gum…" he began to roar as he wheezed, "TWIN CULVERIN!" he bellowed, firing out his extremities downwards rapidly at his enemy.

"GREAT…" the fleet admiral started to shout as he reeled his left arm back, "ERUPTION!" he yelled, transforming his limb into pure lava and shooting it out as it grew massively like an oversized rocket. It collided with the Gum-Gum user's fists, creating a deadlock as a cloud of steam exploded at the moment of the impact. They both gritted their teeth as they tried to force each other back, while another conflict raged on as several craters were suddenly appearing upon the ground due to the force of gravity being altered around it. Both Greninja and Naruto were narrowly avoiding Fujitora's attacks as by aiming his blade, he was causing the very force pressing down on the earth to increase tenfold, shattering the earth in his wake.

"Neen ja!" the Water/Dark type croaked, leaping up and spinning his large shuriken off of his back to take hold of it, "Gre… NIN!" he exclaimed, firing it down towards his foe. Unfortunately, he heard it coming, moving off to the side in order to avoid it. At that same moment though, the jinchuriki ran up and slammed his right fist into the admiral's chest, making him grimace in agony before being sent sliding back across the ground.

"You certainly are strong…" he noted with a grunt, letting off a small grin. Imbuing his blade with Armament Haki as a dark purple started to shroud it. Grimacing in realization, the shinobi immediately crossed his arms and planted his feet firmly against the shattered remainder of the ground, gritting his teeth as he awaited his enemy's attack. "Raging Tiger!" he bellowed, swinging his sword out in another blank horizontal slash to generate even more immense levels of gravitational forces that ripped through the ground towards his target. However, he managed to stand his ground, even taking a single step forward to the disbelief of the blind man as he could feel his presence drawing nearer.

"RRRRRAAAHHHH!" he suddenly roared, letting the chakra cloak around him flare up as he lunged out in an instant, reeling his right fist back before punching the gravity Devil Fruit user squarely in the face. At that same moment though, the energy shrouding his form suddenly dissipated into thin air, making him widen his eyes in realization as his foe was sent flying away, tumbling across the ground upon striking it.

' _Crap, I used up all I had left!_ ' he realized as he glanced back at his hands while jumping back, ' _The second he gets back up, he's gonna blow me and Greninja away with that gravity blast again!_ ' he noted to himself. All of a sudden, he felt something slimy wrap around his torso, looking down and gasping to see that the Ninja Pokémon had extended his tongue out to grab him, reeling him in as he yelped.

"Jeez…" he muttered out, wiping the saliva off as the frog-like creature's tongue wrapped around his neck again like a scarf, "What the heck was that-?!"

"Neen, nin ja!" the Water/Dark type interjected, pointing back towards the clearing that was still littered with fallen soldiers, enticing him to look over there. He blinked out of surprise to see the dropship lifting off of the ground with its docking bay still opened, turning around to face away from the battlefield. As it appeared to be hovering in place, the blonde haired man suddenly widened his eyes in realization.

"Come on!" he beckoned to transformed being, who sighed deeply out of exasperation before chasing after him, gaining a new shuriken upon his back in the meantime. Fujitora arose from the ground with a grunt as he wiped his stricken cheek, hearing the footsteps of his foes heading off to his surprise.

"So they're retreating for the moment, hm?" he concurred, sheathing his blade into its hilt. Meanwhile, the stalemate between Akainu and Luffy continued as they both clenched their teeth tightly, turning to push each other back. The former was using all that remained of his might to keep his foe at bay, while the pirate was doing the exact same, sweating madly and wheezing as well.

"Luffy!" a voice cried out, catching his attention for a split-second as he looked to see Naruto rushing over with Greninja. The latter of the two grabbed the newly formed weapon off of his back and flung it out at the large lava arm, striking it in a steam-filled explosion.

"AGH!" the fleet admiral yelled in pain, forming his appendage back to normal within the veil of white, while his foe retracted both of his large arms as they went into place with a snap.

"Hang on, guys!" he called out, rocketing himself down towards his comrades. The two leapt onto his back, allowing him to carry them away towards the vessel in the distance.

"STRAW HAT!" the bearded man bellowed, grunting in agony as he attempted to walk out of the steam cloud, which began to dissipate.

"That's enough, Sakazuki," Fujitora advised, catching his attention as he looked over to see him approach, using his sheathed sword as a cane to help him proceed forward carefully, "You've already gone through enough already," he noted based on how heavily he was breathing.

"Bring them down!" he commanded angrily.

"If I do that, I risk bringing the force of gravity down onto the soldiers as well," his inferior responded, turning his head towards him, "and they're already worse for wear as I'd imagine…" he pointed out, causing the Magma-Magma user to clench his teeth tightly in frustration. On the battlefield itself, several bruised and battered marines cowered at the giant fox looming over them, growling angrily as he was prepared to attack again. However, it suddenly dissipated into thin air as if it were merely dust, much to their shock. Comil stood a man up as he took notice of their escaping enemies.

"Damn…" he muttered, "So it's a draw then?" he wondered, going over to assist more fallen allies. As Luffy finally made his way into the dropship, both Naruto and Greninja jumped off of him, allowing for him to deflate back to normal in a burst of steam, falling onto the floor on his knees as he wheezed heavily.

"I… didn't beat him…" he breathed out ashamedly as the jinchuriki came over to him, placing his left hand against his shoulder to make him look up and see his reassuring grin.

"You gave him one hell of a fight, Luffy," he told him as he lifted him back onto his feet, "Besides, he and his Marines aren't doing so hot now I bet," he pointed out with a chuckle, making him smile. The docking bay doors then closed as Gray flicked a few more switches, followed by pushing the control yoke forward to blast the vessel off into the distance.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked as he went up to the man in the pilot's seat.

"Back to Omnitrix City," he replied as he kept both hands upon the handle to steady it, "I've got a bad feeling the rest of our friends are in just as much trouble…" he admitted with sweat dripping down from his face.

"I wouldn't be that worried," the shinobi pointed out, while the Water/Dark had transformed back to normal in a sudden flash of light, "If all of us could take down the lot of those guys, they can totally-!"

"Not all of us," the ice mage corrected, interrupting him as he glanced back at the torn apart cyborg secured to the table within his ice, remaining silent as his eyes were shut.

' _Everyone… you all better make it out of this okay…_ ' he inwardly begged as he gripped the yoke tightly, with the ship speeding along the horizon.

 **OPENING**

 **"Walk on Water" by Thirty Seconds to Mars**

 _ **0:00 – 0:13 = The scene opens with a ten-year-old Ben Tennyson walking through a void of white, growing up with each step until he becomes 21. At the same time, his fellow members of the Omni Force all start to appear around him, with Sunset Shimmer and Trafalgar Law being beside him.**_

 _ **"Omni Force" title card fades into view.**_

 _ **0:14 – 0:27 = Cut to a scene of Ben observing Rainbow Dash in her hospital bed, focusing on the respirator and heart monitor as he starts thinking about the battle ahead while reminiscing on their fight with Smoker.**_

 _ **0:28 – 0:40 = The scene changes to Sunset, who's watching worriedly as both Law and Rook Blonko stand behind her, glaring at each other in contempt.**_

 _ **0:41 – 0:54 = Cuts to a scene of Luffy waking up from a nightmare of seeing Twilight and his child killed in front of him by Akainu. Tears fall out of his eyes as he has no idea why these visions are suddenly happening.**_

 _ **0:55 – 1:10 = Cuts to a scene of the Navy closing in on Omnitrix City, leaving destruction in their wake as they are led by Akainu, Kizaru, and Fujitora. Their approach is seen through Luffy's eyes, as he suddenly feels fear settling in.**_

 _ **1:11 – 1:23 = Transitions to Luffy on his knees before Akainu, about to be killed by him. Naruto then jumps in to block his initial attack, followed by punching the captain of the Straw Hats to get him back to his senses.**_

 _ **1:24 – 1:51 = The scene shifts to the two working together to fight Akainu, followed by cutting to Gray and Genos as they fend off several Marine soldiers together. Meanwhile, Ben transforms into a Rath/Wildmutt fusion to take on Rob Lucci, who morphs into his own humanoid leopard form to face him. The scene ends with Sunset battling Kizaru, punching him away before he comes back to deliver a powerful kick, enhanced by his Glint-Glint powers.**_

 _ **1:52 – 2:20 = Cuts to a slow-motion scene where Sunset is shot through the torso by Kizaru, who smirks as blood pours out from her wound while she's falling. It ends with her closing her hands into fists and activating her Phoenix Drive, glaring angrily at the Admiral as she's about to confront him again.**_

 _ **2:21 – 3:02 = Cuts to Sting Eucliffe and Law having their mouths hang open at the sight of Sunset clashing with Kizaru, cancelling out his light attacks with her own as they fly through the air before crashing into a building. It then explodes, much to their fright as they assume the worst. The scene finally ends with the first 30 Omni Force members gathered with each other at their current ages, overlooking Omnitrix City from Mount Rushmore.**_

 **END OPENING**

 **SUNSET VS KIZARU**

Smoke billowed about the destroyed streets of the southwestern quadrant of Omnitrix City as Rob Lucci and Ultimate Humungousaur stared each other down, with the latter breathing heavily. Both of his arms had transformed into five-barreled missile launchers, exposing his pale green muscles. The holes of the cannons themselves were green with a silver outline.

"What's wrong?" his foe questioned, catching his attention as he looked over to see that he was barely even scratched from their duel, "You may have strength…" he began while getting into a lunging stance, "but you lack speed!" he shouted, rushing towards him in an instant. Reacting quickly, the hyper-evolved Vaxasaurian fired off missile-like bone fragments from his morphed extremities, all heading for his target. However, he easily evaded each of them, closing in as he readied his fists. "Shave!" he yelled, suddenly disappearing in an instant to his adversary's shock. He then reappeared right behind him, delivering a few quick jabs to his shell-covered back to make him stumble forward. He reformed his left arm and swung it back to try and strike him, but he hopped up to avoid it, glancing back at the extraterrestrial with a wide smirk upon his face. "FINGER PISTOL!" he roared, throwing out both of his index fingers to strike his opponent directly on his head, causing him to tumble across the ground in a flurry of dust.

"Ugh…" he groaned from within the cloud, slowly sitting back up.

"Heh," the Cat-Cat user chuckled as he rubbed his head out of agony, "If that's the best you can do, I'll take care of this quickly," he declared, trotting towards the veil as he readied his claws. A flash of green light emitted from the dust, making him stop as he blinked in surprise. All of a sudden, a black and blue blur raced out from the cloud, speeding past him into the distance. "So it looks like he took my advice…" he noted with a light grin, leaping up and hopping off of the very air to reach the rooftops. Meanwhile, XLR8 finally ducked into an alley, screeching to a stop.

"Huh… huh…" he breathed heavily, enveloping himself within another flash of green luminosity, morphing back into Ben as he placed his hands onto his knees.

' _Compared to Smoker, this guy's no joke…_ ' he thought as he steadied his breathing and stood upright, ' _Then again, I am on my own this time…_ ' he inwardly admitted, clenching his fists out of frustration, ' _Come on, Ben!_ ' he pleaded to himself, shaking his head, ' _You've taken on guys worse than this and came out on top!_ ' he noted through thought while looking at his gauntlets, ' _Guess I'll go for a fusion with power AND speed…_ ' he muttered inwardly in realization, about to cross his arms.

"Found you," a familiar voice uttered, making him gasp in shock as he glanced up to his right to see Lucci at the ledge of the roof, grinning deviously, "I knew you'd be trying to plan another transformation for me after that horrific display," he mentioned mockingly as he saw him scowl angrily, "Now let's see if it's better than the last…" he grumbled, jumping down and landing before the Omni Force leader. He crossed his arms, causing the hourglass symbol of each gauntlet to glow a bright green.

"RATHMUTT!" he bellowed, suddenly enveloping himself in another green flash of light, blinding the Cipher Pol agent in front of him. Orange fur grew out all over his body as his eyes and nose disappeared. His lips became black as his teeth became more defined, sticking out of his mouth as he growled. Three gill-like nostrils appeared upon each side of his neck, while black stripes began appearing upon his fur, much like a tiger. One black claw came out of each wrist of his, as his build had become quite muscular while growing to nine feet tall. His jaw, neck, stomach, hands, and bare feet became white as the black stripes formed upon his shoulders, legs, upper body, and head. As the luminosity subsided, it revealed that the Biomnitrix symbol was now at the center a green collar with a white stripe around his neck.

"RRRROOOOAAAAHHH!" he roared angrily, growling afterwards at his foe.

"Finally," he responded in a delighted tone, lunging forwards, "Finger Pistol!" he bellowed, throwing his right index finger out to try and strike his target in the chest. However, he moved quickly to the side to avoid it, reeling his right arm back before punching him in the face unexpectedly. "You mother-!" Lucci's comment was interjected at the moment the Appoplexian/Vulpimancer hybrid grabbed him by his tail, yanking him over and tossing him out into the street in a yelp. He tumbled onto his stomach, grunting as he pushed himself up.

"Rrrr…" his enemy growled, catching his attention as he rolled his shoulders and adjusted his neck with a crack, turning to face him. He then felt something moist upon his bottom lip, touching it with his fingers and looking at the tips to see the blood that stained them.

"Well…" he began, glaring at him with a devious grin, "seems like you're finally ready to take this fight seriously…" he muttered, closing his hands into fists.

"RRRAAAAHHH!" the extraterrestrial fusion roared, charging at him. He did the same, colliding his left fist against his right.

"Shave!" the Cat-Cat user shouted, vanishing in an instant. Opening his gills in an attempt to sense his presence, Rathmutt turned himself around, about to pierce his left claw into the chest of his leopard-like foe as he reappeared where he had expected him to. However, when his claw did make contact, not only did it not cut through his target's chest, but the attacker himself found himself suddenly stumbling back by being pushed away.

"Rraaahh…?" he uttered in disbelief, unsure as to what had just occurred.

"Iron Body," the Cipher Pol agent said, catching his attention, "Though it makes me unable to move, my skin becomes as tough as iron," he explained to his enemy before imbuing his right fist in Armament Haki, "You'll need something stronger than those pathetic claws to break me…" he mentioned, causing him to growl angrily.

"RRROOOOAAAHHH!" he roared, lunging out at him. However, he merely cocked his extremity back before plunging it into his torso, sending him crashing into a building on the opposite side of the street in a flurry of dust.

"Not exactly an improvement from before…" Lucci muttered in realization as his fist lost the blackness, "It doesn't matter," he concurred, stepping towards the cloud as he clenched both of his hands into fists, "I'll finish you off and deal with the others…" he declared. Without warning, Rathmutt leapt out of the cloud and bit into his left shoulder fiercely, "AGH!" he yelled in pain, gritting his teeth angrily, "So that's how you wanna play it?!" he inquired, feeling the skin of his shoulder being gnawed away at, "Fine then!" he shouted, aiming his fists in front of his adversary's chest, "Ultimate Radius…" he began to bellow, widening his eyes, "SIX KING GUN!" he exclaimed, launching a devastating shockwave from his extremities that struck his opponent as he spat up a huge wad of blood. At the same time, the wall behind him ruptured greatly from the force of the blast, as the Appoplexian/Vulpimancer hybrid fell to the ground upon his right side, transforming back into Ben in a flash of green light.

"Ugh…" he groaned in agony, coughing up more blood.

"If not for that form, you might've been killed right then," the Cipher Pol agent noted as he started to walk away, "Be thankful that I'm at least sparing you," he mentioned with a stern look towards him, stopping for a moment, "Sakazuki will want to take your head himself," he stated. As he continued on, the Omni Force leader tried to get back up, rolling over onto his stomach and pressing his hands against the ground in an attempt to push himself off of it. However, it was futile as he fell back down, with more blood dripping out from his mouth as his eyes drooped slightly.

"Rainbow…" he uttered, thinking of his wife before his eyes shut completely.

 **X**

Cannon fire boomed over the city streets as Gingka raced through them all by himself, seeing the fire raging about around the area.

' _Seems like they're a bit more ready than last time…_ ' he noted inwardly as he turned a corner, ' _Maybe I should've had someone come along with me for safety's sake…_ ' he admitted to himself. His ears suddenly caught the sound of approaching footsteps, enticing him to immediately draw forth his sword and swing it out, as its blade connected with the one of Momonga, who stood in front of him.

"So, we meet again…" he muttered, narrowing his eyes onto his opponent, "I suppose we won't have anyone else joining in?" he guessed, pushing him back slightly.

"Shut up," the beyblader retorted, letting a bluish air envelop his weapon before bursting in a rush of wind, causing both of them to slide away from each other.

"HAH!" the vice admiral yelled as he leapt up and swung his sword down, only to be blocked by the Omni Force's own armament again as they continued to clash fiercely.

"Ergh!" Natsu grunted from elsewhere as he stumbled backwards. He had come up against both Doberman and Dalmatian, with the latter rushing out towards him as his dog-like Devil Fruit powers were active.

"Finger Pistol!" he yelled, aiming his right index finger towards his foe's chest while coating it in Armament Haki. Fortunately, the dragon slayer caught him by the wrist with both of his hands just as the sharp tip was about to connect with his pectoral.

"Fire Dragon…" he started to bellow, much to his fright as he saw the flames flickering off of his extremities, "GRIP STRIKE!" he exclaimed, unleashing a vast amount of fire at a point-blank range onto his target's hand.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" he repeatedly loudly in agony as he stumbled back, allowing for the pink haired man to deliver a powerful right hook to his face to make him fall over. The scarred man then ran and attempted to swipe at him with his single katana, but he bent backwards to dodge it, clenching his teeth angrily.

"I'm gonna make you guys pay for what ya did to our guild and Rainbow!" he declared, enveloping his right fist in flames, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he roared, about to slam his extremity into the man's face. However, he imbued his blade with the black coating, giving it a dark purple aura as it managed to block the attack, shaking wildly in his left hand.

' _This one really is no joke!_ ' he inwardly concurred as he gritted his teeth, struggling to hold his ground.

"Oh… mierda…" Rex cursed from the shadows looming over him elsewhere in the city. He had come face-to-face with an entire squadron of giants, being led by one with a customized robe that had yellow colorings and red borders, adding more rich details to his collar. He also carried awarded medals on his left breast, signifying his important rank and status. He wore a traditional red bicorne hat with the Marine's symbol upon it. Unlike most of the other high-ranking Marines the Omni Force had faced, he actually bore his Marine coat with his arms in the sleeves. Underneath that, he wore an orange shirt, simple loose pants, and boots. He also wielded a katana that fit his size, slung over his shoulder. He had curly brown hair with a large bulbous chin and a bushy moustache. Compared to the other giants that had a heavy, rounded stature, he looked the most human.

"It was a tight fit getting all of us into this world," he admitted down to the EVO below, "but I'll be damned if it's not worth it to take some pirate heads," he mentioned with a wide grin.

"Uh, not a pirate, gran chico," his future opponent responded as he tilted his head to side, "But I'm not letting you get near the rest of my team," he declared, letting glowing blue lines from along his arms before transforming them into a pair of large, blue axes with energized blades.

"Very well then!" John Giant replied as he readied his sword, "Though your head may be small, I'm sure you've got plenty of strength…" he noted as he chuckled.

"Wanna find out?" the goggled man inquired, jumping out at him.

"TARGETS ACQUIRED," one Pacifista stated, catching the attentions of two others with it as they looked over to see Rogue and Sasuke running towards them from the northwest quadrant of the city. It fired off several bursts of light from the palm of its right hand, which they easily evaded as the dragon slayer fell into his very shadow, zipping along the ground speedily, while his comrade leapt up to avoid them. He pulled out his sword, enveloping it within a dark aura that sparked like electricity as he used it to completely slice the cyborg in front of him in half. As the two halves started to fall to opposite sides, they exploded in a great fiery blast as he landed down in front of the remains. Just as the other two behemoths were about to attack, the jet black haired jumped out from the ground, enveloping his feet within a shadowy energy before spinning around and striking both of his targets' heads, breaking their necks with a sound of a snap. Sparks of electricity emitted from their forms before their craniums blew up in an instant, while their foe landed down beside his teammate.

"How many more do you think there are?" he asked the shinobi, who looked out into the distance amongst the flickering flames around them.

"I'd say about a few dozen came to the city," he responded, trotting forwards, "That means more of them are littered about looking for us," he explained, sheathing his blade underneath his coat.

"Just goes to show how relentless the Navy really is…" the Sabertooth mage commented as he took notice of more enemies marching towards them.

"Yeah," the ninja agreed, letting his right eye become red as three tomoe formed upon a small ring within the iris, each separated evenly around it. His partner had a dark aura shroud his own form, running with him at their new foes. Elsewhere, Strawberry, Yamakaji, Bastille, and one other vice admiral were surrounding the group of Korra, Kagura, Zoro, and Erza. The last of them was a muscular, broad-chested man with dark hair tied up in a wild ponytail that stuck out to one side. He also had a dark beard and a mustache. His clothing consisted of a white cap with the word 'MARINE' tacked upon it, a studded belt, briefs, a studded band on his left thigh which held a knife, and sandals that reached just below his knees and were studded down the front. Under his cap he bore sunglasses over his eyes, glaring out at his foes. Like the others amongst him, he wore a marine coat that was draped over his shoulders.

"One for each of us, huh?" the swordsman of the Omni Force inquired jokingly as he pulled out his Sandai Kitetsu from its hilt.

"Zoro, knock it off…" his girlfriend responded in a whisper out of frustration towards him.

"For what your boss did to Fairy Tail, you shall pay!" the woman known as Titania bellowed in declaration, summoning forth a single sword in a flash of light into her right hand.

"Ditto," the Avatar agreed, "And let's get some hits in for Rainbow, too," she added, emitting a pair of dagger-shaped flames from the ends of her fists.

"Seems we're up against some pretty formidable opponents…" Strawberry noted as he wielded a pair of swords.

"Let me take the bitch with the kimono," Bastille advised, gritting his teeth as he glared at Kagura, who perked up in surprise, "I'll be sure to finish her off this time…" he stated, readying his own weapon.

"He's mine," his future opponent declared as she prepared her sheathed blade.

"Do what ya gotta do…" her boyfriend remarked, making her blush as she puffed out her cheeks, "I call dibs on smiley over there…" he declared, looking over at Yamakaji.

"Big guy's mine," Korra said, turning herself to face Maynard, "Erza, you good to get tall cap there?" she inquired to her scarlet haired ally.

"I'll be fine," she replied with a grin. The group of four split up to meet and clash with their respective opponents, all while marine soldiers were running about the city still with cannons firing about amidst the sounds of wild gunfire. Within the depths of the Ben 10,000 Tower, Smoker lied silent in his dark cell, not able to hear or see anything happening in the city above. However, he could sense the chaos happening from above, letting out a deep sigh.

"So it's begun…" he muttered, clenching his fists while still chained. Up in the building's conference room, Rook and Max overlooked the holographic view of the city, seeing the red icons as the enemy, whereas the green ones were the other Omni Force members.

"Everyone's already occupied…" the latter of the two noted after a quick overview of the team members' current positions, "And there's more coming towards the tower!" he mentioned, somewhat panicked. Taking a deep breath, the Revonnahgander went over and reached underneath the table to pull out his Proto-Tool, setting it up onto his shoulder.

"I will head down myself and cut off those soldiers," he declared, about to head through the sliding doors hurriedly.

"Rook!" his superior called out, stopping him just as the accesses had opened, "If you run into a Vice Admiral or worse-"

"I have my MPG to contact anyone in that case," the Magister interrupted reassuringly, "I will not fail my teammates," he added, heading out.

"Huh…" the old man sighed, looking back at the hologram to see how the fighting was progressing.

"Dammit!" Sting yelled over the sounds of cannons and guns blasting, "I didn't think they'd have this much of an army!" he exclaimed, continuing to run alongside Law and Sunset down through the southern quadrant of the city.

"It's the Navy," the pirate pointed out, keeping his long sword draped over his right shoulder as they turned a corner quickly, "They've always got craploads of fodder with 'em..." he muttered under his breath, "Anyways, it's not a big deal," he mentioned, looking around at the tall buildings within the futuristic city, "This place can tank a few hits from these bastards," he noted as he saw some of the damages.

"Yeah, and it's not like they've got an insane Devil Fruit user with them like Smoker," the Omni Force second squadron leader chimed in to get their attentions, "We already took care of that mess," she added, still having a serious expression on her face, "Right now, we need to make sure to keep these guys away from the tower," she stated.

"Won't be long before Akainu and the other Admirals make it to the city," the Op-Op user said with a look of anxiety, "If Straw Hat and the others can beat him before he gets here," he kept going, "I think we're in the clear against guys like Kizaru and Fujitora," he admitted in a confident tone.

"Now I wouldn't be so sure about that," a voice echoed, causing him and the others to instantly stop as their eyes widened.

"Who was that?" the white dragon slayer asked, glancing around the area with the red and yellow haired woman. The captain of the Heart Pirates actually shivered as he had recognized the voice, turning to his right and looking upwards.

"Kizaru..." he uttered, causing the two to turn and gasp upon what they saw. On the edge of a building was the incredibly tall, middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, black hair, and a very thin beard with a slim build to his body. His outfit still consisted of a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with his arms not in its sleeves. He also wore pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a dark green shirt with a mauve tie under his yellow suit. There was a tiny black snail phone on his left wrist, like a wristwatch, underneath the sleeve of his suit. His relaxed grin was unsettling, making the infamous Surgeon of Death sweat madly.

"Being a little overconfident aren't we, Law?" he inquired, casually jumping down and landing before the small group, "Aside from you and the Straw Hats that are here," he continued as they looked on with afraid expressions, "there are only a few people who can use Haki to fight us," he pointed out while seeing their looks of frustration and anxiety.

"And what makes you so sure you can beat us?" Sting asked, glaring at him. He merely chuckled, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"I've heard about you, white dragon," he responded, making him blink out of surprise, "You can consume any light and transform it into your own power," he mentioned as he still grinned, "but that's only if you have enough time to do so," he pointed out cleverly, aiming his right index finger at the group as it glowed a bright yellow.

"Ah!" the Sabertooth guildmaster yelped, blinded by the luminosity as he had to shield his eyes.

"As you can see," the admiral began, "you have no hope in conquering the Navy," he stated before firing a beam from his finger towards them, followed by a bright explosion. The dust cloud that emerged from it could be seen from the tower, where Max had his eyes widened out of fright as he looked out the window. Once the veil settled back in the streets, Kizaru was slightly surprised to see an energy shield of amber coloring before the group, having been created by Sunset. As she let the makeshift barricade down, it revealed that she had ponied up, gaining a ponytail and horse-like ears. "Well, what is this?" her enemy questioned, raising an eyebrow, "I remember hearing about a certain girl who could use light like mine," he kept going, "but I never imagined that you could actually counter it..." he confessed, pulling off a grin.

"Sting, Traffie," the Equestrian magic user said, getting her comrades' attentions, "make sure none of the Marines reach the tower," she advised to them, "I'll take this guy on myself," she declared, much to their shock as they gasped.

"Take me on?" the spectacled man repeated out of confusion, laughing while not seeing getting into a lunging stance, "Young lady, how do you expect to even touch-?" His eyes actually widened as he saw her jump out at him with her right fist cloaked in an amber light, punching his face and sending him hurdling into a building with a trail of a dust cloud to follow.

"That's how," she responded with a resolute expression on her face, while her teammates looked on in shock.

 **X**

"TORNADO BURST!" Gingka bellowed as the aura enveloping his blade suddenly imploded, causing Momonga to be blown back by its force as he stumbled along the ground before managing to come to a stop. All of the other fights continued to rage on, with Natsu delivering a gigantic fireball to the ground to blow it up, making his two opponents brace themselves from its impact. Rex had transformed his lower legs into a glowing blue machine similar to a surfboard, allowing him to fly up and counter John Giant's sword with his makeshift axes while also facing off against the rest of his squadron.

"Shadow Dragon Slash!" Rogue yelled as his right hand was encased within a dark aura, using it to punch a Pacifista at its abdomen, sending it flying in an instant. In the meantime, Sasuke had become shrouded by his own energy, which had manifested into a skeletal creation that possessed demonic horns, a long appendage on its chin, and a malevolent grin. His Sharingan had changed into the form of a six-pointed star, having an inner one as well just before the dark pupil. The manifestation he had made carried a single blade in its bone right hand, using it to slice through another cyborg like a knife through soft butter. Sparks flew about between the weapons of Erza and Strawberry as they were continuing to duel to what appeared to be a stalemate for the moment, as the former clenched her teeth in frustration.

"End of the line, bitch!" Bastille roared as he was about to bring his blade down upon Kagura fiercely. However, she easily blocked it with her own sheathed sword, which shook a little upon the impact. She then lunged out and swiped at him, causing him to be sent sliding back in an instant. Waving her hands around quickly, Korra bent out strong gusts of air that appeared to push Maynard back slightly as he struggled to find his footing.

"Ergh!" Zoro grunted as his sword clashed against Yamakaji's katana, gritting his teeth in frustration. He was not deterred because of how strong his opponent was, but rather the fact that their fighting had gone on for quite a while amidst the chaos spreading in the city. Rook was still running about, ducking into an alleyway as he saw a platoon of soldiers heading towards the tower. He quickly pulled out a few pellets from the packs at his waist, tossing them out towards the street.

"Huh?" one marine uttered as he saw the small objects roll out in front of him and his comrades, "What the heck are these things?" he asked, squatting down to take a closer look at the objects, while the others had stopped. The pellets suddenly burst in smoke, much to their surprise as they yelled out, being trapped within a veil. Thanks to that, the Revonnahgander was able to run in undetected, transforming his weapon into a makeshift staff. He slammed it into the heads of a few enemies, knocking them out instantly as they fell to the ground.

"Someone's here!" a soldier cried out, readying his shotgun. Unfortunately, he was electrocuted by the Magister's weapon as it had shifted back to its original blaster-like form, being used as a taser.

' _I need to get to Ben before having to worry about anyone else…_ ' he told himself, rushing out through the smoke and shooting down a few more enemies with his concussive blasts in the meantime. As the dust was beginning to settle from where Sunset, Sting, and Law were, the latter of the group had his mouth gaping open in disbelief, unable to comprehend why his fellow squadron would take such an action.

"Shimmer, are you insane?!" he yelled towards her, causing her to perk up slightly, "That's a Navy Admiral you're going up against!" he shouted angrily.

"Just stop the soldiers," she responded as he blinked in surprise, "I can take him," she declared, getting into a ready stance.

"M-Milady…" the white dragon slayer stuttered, unsure as to what he could say at this point.

"Well, that was quite the punch…" Kizaru's voice muttered from afar, catching the attentions of the two men as they grimaced in fright. He emerged from the dust, wiping his right cheek while still grinning. "I guess not everyone needs Haki to match up with even myself…" he noted.

"I'm gonna wipe that shit-eating grin right off your face," the former pony declared, glaring at him fiercely.

"Hmph," the admiral scoffed with a shrug, "Suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson, little lady," he concurred, shining brightly in a golden yellow light, blinding his foes. He then vanished instantaneously, much to the Equestrian magic user's surprise as she quickly glanced around in search of him, only for him to appear right beside her with his hands in his pockets as he reeled his right leg back. "So sorry to disappoint you," he began in an apologetic, letting his limb glow brightly as she widened her eyes in shock, "but you've made a terrible mistake," he stated, throwing his foot out to kick her in the torso. She barely had enough time to put an energy barrier around her whole body before being blown back into the side of a building in an instant.

"Milady!" Sting cried out as he saw the massive impact that left a cloud of dust in its wake. He looked over to see Kizaru smirking, making him growl angrily. "Bastard!" he yelled, running right at him.

"Hey, wait!" Law called out, but was too late to try and stop him as he enveloped his right fist in a bright white light.

"White Dragon Iron Fist!" he bellowed, throwing it out in and attempt to strike the Glint-Glint user. However, his body instantaneously evaporated into specks of luminosity, avoiding the attack to the shock of his foe. "Wh-What the?!" he stuttered in disbelief as the light around his fist faded. Just then, he noticed a shadow looming over him, looking up and gasping to see his opponent about to come down upon him with his glowing right leg.

"Move!" the captain of the Heart Pirates cried out, tackling his comrade away in the nick of time, allowing the spectacled man to strike nothing but the earth beneath him in a flurry of dust.

"Oh, what a pain…" he grumbled, glancing over to see his male foes still lying upon the ground, "I suppose I'll have to deal with you two first before taking her down," he realized, lighting up his right index finger again before firing another laser beam out from it. The two there rolled off to opposite sides to avoid it, but were blown back by the explosion that followed, yelling all the while.

"HEY!" a familiar voice boomed, catching the tall man's attention as he glanced over to see Sunset suddenly dash over with a pair of glowing energy wings sprouted from her back, having enveloped her right leg in a golden amber light to kick him at his abdomen. He stumbled back with a grunt, allowing for both the dragon slayer and the Op-Op user to get up.

"Sting, Traffie, go!" their comrade shouted to them as she cloaked her fists within the same luminosity, striking him over and over with ferocity in her eyes.

"Milady…" the blonde haired man uttered, clenching his fists in frustration and gritting his teeth. The pirate with him was also somewhat reluctant to leave her behind, but knew that if they did not go, there would potentially be even more trouble.

"Stinger, come on," he beckoned, running off in the opposite direction. The Sabertooth guildmaster shook in place, refusing to follow after him, but not want to dishonor his squadron leader's order. He saw the crystal earring that dangled off of her left pony ear, making him blink in surprise before finally turning around and running off after his comrade.

"HAH!" Sunset yelled as she threw out her glowing fist to strike her target in the chest, only for him to dissipate into thin air once more. She landed down and looked around for him cautiously, keeping her fists cloaked in light.

"Now I remember…" her opponent uttered, causing her to perk up and glance over to see him at the ledge of another building's roof, "You were there with the Straw Hats when we took care of Black Arm Zephyr, weren't you?" he inquired, making her clench her teeth angrily, "Guess I didn't take notice since all you did you run away as usual…" he mentioned mockingly.

"I'm not running away this time," she retorted, flying up towards him before meeting him at a considerable distance in midair, "You wanna kill my friends?" she guessed as she readied her glowing extremities, "Then you gotta get through me…" she stated fiercely.

"Very well then," Kizaru replied, aiming his right index finger towards her before unleashing yet another laser beam. She dashed off to her right to avoid it as it struck the opposite edifice in a large explosion, heading down the street quickly.

' _If she gets away, it'll be a pain to take care of the rest…_ ' he realized, letting out a deep sigh as he readied his hands.

"Sacred Yata Mirror," he uttered, forming a mass of yellow light in between his extremities, having it reflect off of the building diagonal to him. He transformed himself into the luminosity, zig-zagging as it reflected off building after building before finding itself over his adversary, much to her shock as she widened her eyes. It came back into form, being the Glint-Glint user as he was about to strike her with a ferocious kick. However, she enveloped her right fist in light and countered it, creating a bright flash that could be throughout the entire city.

"Oh, crap…" Zoro muttered in realization upon seeing it with his lone eye, "Didn't think this would get any worse…" he admitted, blowing back Yamakaji with a strong sword swipe before pulling out his second one.

"What's the matter now?!" Erza asked as she requipped into an armor in flash of light, as it had a barbaric appearance and was adorned with numerous fur trimmings around its joints. The armor was also complemented with blue ornamental stripes over each piece of it, and golden animal-like ears with a blue stripe across each ear. The breastplate featured a medallion similar in shape to a four-leaf clover over the armor's collar and displayed a blue ornamented cross over her abdomen area. The pauldrons were massive in size and featured a unique design where the shouldered sections were pointed upwards. The edges were decorated with the blue ornamental stripes, and the armor's sleeves were lined with fur. The armor's skirt was composed of intricately designed golden plates that don a fur-lined edge around the skirt and covered the upper part of her thighs. The skirt was embellished with a brown leather belt that grasped it around her hips. The armor indistinguishably featured two different gauntlets on both arms. The left gauntlet covered her forearm and had a fur lining around the wrist, whereas the right one, which lacked fur, was noticeably larger and rounder as it extended down to her hand. Another distinction to the right gauntlet was that it featured a round red gem over the wrist-section. The knee guards sported protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of a dragon's wings, and the plates that partially covered her thighs were held up by straps tied behind her legs. The greaves had fur sprouting from both the knee and the ankle areas. The armor was completed with her footwear, composed of plain blue plate-armor. She crossed her arms to block a sword swipe from Strawberry, gritting her teeth.

"It's a Navy Admiral," Kagura answered as she blew back Bastille by striking him in the chest with her sheathed sword, "One with a Logia type Devil Fruit…" she added, grimacing a little.

"Like Smoker?!" Korra exclaimed as she bent up mounds of earth from the ground to fire onto Maynard, who merely bashed them apart with his Haki-coated fists. As the luminosity from afar subsided, both Sunset and Kizaru landed upon opposite buildings, staring at each other.

"You're quite an interesting one," the latter noted, catching her attention for a brief moment, "I can make my body light while you can't," he started to say, "but you can easily fly while I can't…" he explained, chuckling a little, "That said, I think your friends were right to be worried," he pointed out, "Facing a Navy Admiral all on your own?" he questioned rhetorically, "That's an insane thought…" he muttered as he grinned.

"My friends can worry about me all they want," his opponent responded while clenching her fists tightly, "I'm still going to do my best to protect them!" she declared.

"In that case…" the Glint-Glint user muttered, putting his fists together and forming a sharp saber of light that solidified seconds later, "Ama no Murakumo Sword," he said, looking back at his foe, who was not wavering, "Let's see if you can counter the weapons I can conjure…" he challenged, suddenly leaping out at her in an instant. She immediately surrounded herself with an energy barrier to defend herself, but she was blown back by the force of the blade's impact, crashing into another building in a flurry of dust. Once it dissipated, she widened her eyes to see him coming at her again with both of his legs glowing as he swung them out at her. She evaded his kicks and flew off, only for him to pursue her.

' _At least I have his attention now…_ ' she grumbled to herself, avoiding a few more laser beams shot out towards her, ' _My magic can counter his powers and let me touch him without having to worry about needing Haki,_ ' she explained inwardly, narrowing her eyes back towards her lone enemy, ' _but I still have my limits…_ ' she realized, turning a corner and landing down within an alleyway, ' _It's already been five minutes since I activated my magic, so I've got about twenty-five left in the tank…_ ' she noted through thought, taking a few cautious steps back as she waggled her fingers, ' _Less if I go into Phoenix Drive…_ ' she added inwardly. Just then, she saw the tall man zoom in from a speeding light, readying his constructed sword.

"Seems you're a little too cocky if you think you can run from me that easily…" he pointed out with another devious grin.

"I'm _not_ running," Sunset retorted angrily, throwing her hands out, "EQUESTRIAN FLASH!" she bellowed, causing a bright blaze of golden light to emit from them, blinding her opponent as he folded his arms over his head, losing his blade of light in the meantime. That moment allowed for her to run out and strike him over and over at his abdomen with her glowing fists, pushing him back before finally delivering a right hook that sent him crashing into the edifice just outside of the alley. "Huh…" she breathed out afterwards, but still remained in a ready stance as she slowly walked out towards the street as the dust was beginning to settle. As it fully dissipated, she was surprised to see nothing there except for the crater caused by his impact.

"You take quite a few risks, little lady," her enemy's voice chimed in, making her instantly perk up as she grimaced to see him right beside her, readying his left leg as he swung it back, "It's a shame that none of them are paying off…" he mentioned. Before she had even the slightest to put up an energy shield around herself, she was kicked in the torso and sent flying up through the glass windows as they shattered. She crashed through a few cubicles before rolling to a stop, struggling to regain her breath as the wind had been knocked out of her.

"HUH!" she breathed sharply once she managed to inhale and exhale, spitting up some blood as it stained the ground beside her, "Sweet Celestia…" she uttered, pushing herself up onto her feet. She knew that an admiral would have a great amount of power, but never imagined that she would be up against such a force. "Ergh!" she grunted in agony, stumbling forward. She grabbed onto the edge of a cubicle to keep herself upright, calming down with another deep breath.

' _Okay, I can't hold out any longer at this rate,_ ' she realized as she took off her leather jacket, setting it over the edge of the cubicle she was beside, ' _Phoenix Drive is my only bet at getting even with this guy…_ ' she told herself, clenching her fists tightly as she sauntered around. While being careful as she scanned the area around her, she could only hear the gunshots and cannon fire roaring outside along with the rushing wind from how high up she was in the building.

"Such a shame…" Kizaru's voice uttered, causing her to widen her eyes as she turned too late to see him right behind her, firing a laser beam from his right index finger into her torso in an instant. It pierced through her before she began falling over, with more blood leaving her mouth as a stunned expression was upon her face. "For a girl with a bounty over a billion berries, that was pathetic…" her foe grumbled, sounding disappointed. A million different thoughts raced through Sunset's mind, but one stood out as her only option to get back in the fight.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Erza…!" Rainbow grunted out, trying to push herself off of the ground despite the unbearable pain she was suffering. Though the Equestrian magic users and the requip mage combined their efforts against Kyoka, it seemed all for naught as her curse power rendered them helpless. The latter of the group that faced her was lying upon the ground on her back, pinned to it by the demoness. She had just removed all five of the girl's senses, disabling her ability to do even anything to the fright of everyone in the area._

" _Ha, ha!" she laughed manically, grasping her former foe's left breast with her bird-like foot, "You fought for nothing!" she proclaimed, "Perhaps you stood a chance against us once," she admitted, "but even if you did, you've lost it!" she declared happily, "I die knowing your kind is doomed!" she finished._

" _Get… off her!" the athlete yelled in demand, still struggling to push herself off of the ground. Her classmate watched on as she too was lying down._

' _It's no use…' she inwardly noted, grimacing in agony, 'Even the slightest movements are unbearable!' she mentioned through thought as her eyes welled up with tears._

" _Erza…" Mirajane uttered from afar in disbelief, while Ash clenched his teeth in frustration. Minerva, Happy, Lily, Lector, Frosch, Greninja, and Talonflame all watched on as well, frustrated that they could not do anything in their current states._

" _But you, I'll leave alive," Kyoka declared to her unconscious opponent, "I'll tell the Underworld King to make you his plaything," she told her as the others looked on still, "He'll do it as a favor to me," she added, stomping on her head fiercely, "He'll make you suffer until you beg him for death…" she pointed out, "Day after day, piece by piece…" she continued, "He will dismember you, tear you asunder, body and soul…" she listed off, sounding rather excited by the prospect, "I must confess, I envy him…" she admitted, cackling once more._

" _I said get off her, you loony bitch!" Rainbow shouted, only to grimace again as the singing pain surged throughout her body._

" _Why bother?" the member of the Nine Demon Gates questioned to her, having finally turned to look over at her, "None of you can do anything it seems…" she pointed out, much to their frustration as they kept on struggling to even rise from the ground, "Besides, I very much doubt that you'll even sur-" Before she could even finish her remark, a pair of sharp projectiles pierced through her leg and her chest respectively, making her yelp in pain as she stumbled off of the requip mage._

" _Unhand them at once!" a familiar voice demanded, causing Sunset to perk up in shock upon recognizing it. She glanced over to see Rook there standing at the ledge of a small tower beside the destroyed control center, having his Proto-Tool in the form of a bow as he readied another of energy arrows on it._

" _B-Blonko?" she stuttered in disbelief, more surprised than the rest of the group that saw him as well._

" _Another ally…" the demoness muttered, pulling out both of the projectiles that were lodged in her body, "I suppose even humans have reliable companions…" she noted, getting into a lunging stance as she grinned deviously._

" _N-No…" the former pony stammered out, realizing what she was about to do, "Stop! Please!" she pleaded, trying desperately to get up. Her boyfriend fired his arrows towards his target, but she evaded them with ease as she sped over to him, much to his shock as he gasped. Before he could even react, she slashed him with the talon-like claws of her left hand, breaking through his armor as pieces of it fell to the ground with him while he dropped his weapon. "BLONKO!" his girlfriend shrieked, managing to get onto her feet finally as her jacket plopped onto the ground._

" _I suppose this is a fitting exhibition for what's in store for all of you!" Kyoka declared, about to slice at him again with her claws. He shut his eyes and crossed his arms over his head to brace himself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, he looked out and gasped to see Sunset there, having formed an energy barrier from her hands to protect him as she clenched her teeth tightly._

" _Sunset!" Rainbow cried out as she saw sparks flying from the tower._

" _HAHAHAHAHA!" the demoness cackled loudly, "I guess you'll BOTH meet your end today!" she stated, starting to break the barrier as it began to crack._

" _No…" her opponent uttered, making her perk up in surprise as she blinked, "we… WON'T!" she bellowed as a burst of energy shot out from her body, blowing the Nine Demon Gates member back as she fell to the ground and tumbled across it._

" _What?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. Everyone widened their eyes at the Omni Force member, whose eyes glowed a bright white as her hair lengthened even more than her original ponied up state, gaining an orange streak that flowed beautifully between the red and yellow. Markings that looked like wisps of flames appeared upon her knuckles and around her shining eyes. The most astonishing part of her transformation was the large pair of energy wings that appeared to sprout from her back, brimming with bright light as they shimmered like flames._

" _S-Sunset…?" the Revonnahgander stuttered in disbelief, seeing her stand firm as she radiated in the brilliant light, which spread out to all of her comrades within the area._

" _Huh?" Happy uttered in confusion, suddenly standing back up a moment after the luminosity touched him, "The pain…" he started to realize, looking at his paws, "It's gone!" he exclaimed delightedly as he hopped up. Everyone else seemed to be getting onto their feet as well after the light had reached them, astonished by how they were able to even move without feeling the intense agony they had suffered before. All of a sudden, Erza awoke from being bathed in the light, slowly lifting herself off of the ground as she blinked in surprise. She could see her friends around the area, she could feel the earth beneath her, she could smell the blood that stained the destroyed room, and she could hear the sound of the brimming energy that buzzed near her._

" _What… happened?" she asked, evidently astonished, "I could've sworn I was-" She immediately halted her question at the moment she saw the red and yellow haired girl jump down and land beside her, causing her to widen her eyes in disbelief, "Sunset…?" she uttered. Her comrade looked over at her and grinned, happy to see that she had recovered._

" _No…" Kyoka said from afar as she got back onto her feet, catching everyone's attention, "How is this even possible?!" she questioned angrily, "None of you should even be able to move!" she shouted. The former pony started to step towards her, making her grimace as she clenched her teeth in frustration. "Just… what are you?!" she asked._

" _Heh," the red and yellow haired girl chuckled, letting off a little grin, "I used to be a greedy demon like you once…" she admitted, getting into a ready stance as her energy built up around her form, "but now I've been reborn as a phoenix!" she declared fiercely, prepared to fight as hope was not lost for her and her friends._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Looking back at the Fairy Tail guild mark she had gained after their battle with Tartaros, Sunset gritted her teeth and stuck her right foot back, keeping herself upright. Blood spilled out of her new wound as she clenched her fists tightly, glaring at her foe, who slightly widened his eyes.

"Well, that's interesting…" he noted, "Not even Straw Hat or Pirate Hunter got back up after a hit like that," he pointed out as his hands were stuffed into his pockets, "yet here _you_ are, still standing!" he said with a chuckle, "I can only imagine how much pain you must be in…" he mentioned, making her tighten her fists even more than before. An amber-colored energy shrouded her body before bursting out, causing him to slide back a little from the force of it. He looked out and marveled at the sight of her gaining an orange streak to her hair, along with the flame-like markings upon her knuckles and around her eyes, which shined a bright white. Her energy wings flickered like fire, becoming larger than they had been.

"You want my best?" she challenged, "You've got it…" she stated fiercely.

"Hmph," Kizaru scoffed with a grin, "I've seen it all before, little lady…" he noted as he readied his own hands, "No matter what you do, it won't be enough to stop me…" he boasted.

 **X**

"Ugh…!" Ben grunted as he tried to push himself off of the ground, letting blood drip out from his mouth all the while. Though his bones ached and his organs were injured, he still crawled forwards, knowing that his friends needed him to fight. "Come on… come on!" he begged to himself, gritting his teeth, "GET UP!" he screamed rising to a knee while panting heavily. Elsewhere, Rook was still racing about, having stopped three oncoming platoons all by himself already. However, he too was growing weary as he leaned up the wall of a building in an alleyway, sweating madly.

' _I suppose the other groups have been dealt with for the moment…_ ' he realized, glancing out at the street carefully, ' _If that is the case, then I will have to see if I can assist Sunset or-_ '

"So there's another one," a voice chimed in, snapping him away from his thoughts as he turned and aimed his Proto-Tool at the oncoming figure of Lucci, who drew nearer with each step he took, "It's annoying, but I doubt you'll be as much of a nuisance as the last man…" he muttered, causing him to blink in surprise. He glanced over and gasped to see his partner struggling to rise to his feet, with blood still dripping out from his mouth.

"BEN!" he cried out, about to rush over to him. However, the Cat-Cat user instantaneously vanished and reappeared right in front of him, making him screech to a halt. He aimed his weapon forwards and fired a few shots at his target, only for him to imbue his left arm in Armament Haki to block them.

"How pitiful…" he grumbled, grabbing the Revonnahgander by the neck and hoisting him off of the ground as he dropped his blaster, "I thought allies of the Straw Hats would be formidable, but I guess was mistaken…" he said, readying his left index finger, "Maybe I'll go see if that Sunset woman's worth my dark justice…" he suggested as the Magister attempted to pry himself free from his grip. At that moment, the Biomnitrix bearer finally looked up and widened his eyes to see his comrade about to be killed at the hands of the Cipher Pol agent.

"Rook!" he yelled, managing to finally stand up and envelop himself within a green flash of light.

"Finger Pist-AH!" Lucci yelped as he was struck right in the back by a fireball, dropping the extraterrestrial as he quickly grabbed his Proto-Tool and stood back up. He growled angrily within the smoke, letting it dissipate to see who had attacked him. It was a humanoid, magma-based lifeform whose body was composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by dark red rocks, having a flaming head. His feet had a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe, and the device's symbol was upon his chest. "So you're back for more?" his opponent inquired, turning to fully face him.

"I'm back… to end this," Heatblast stated firmly as his fists ignited.

"Good…" the Cat-Cat user uttered as he blackened both of his arms, rushing out at him. Letting out a deep exhale, the Pyronite ran forwards as well, jumping up and flying in midair as he shot flames out from his palms to propel himself.

"Ben!" his teammate exclaimed. Just then, the flaming alien became encased in another flash of green light, blinding his foe as he crossed his arms over his face. Without warning, he felt a chilling sensation through his body, looking to see that his adversary had apparently disappeared.

"Where did you…?" he began to question, noticing that he could see his own breath to his shock.

"I'm done playing around…" a chilling, eerie voice declared, catching his attention as he turned around to see that his foe had morphed into a humanoid, moth-like creature four blue wings, along with antennae at his neck as his body had become blue. Black and white spots were all over his arms and legs, resembling ice chunks. He had developed a muscular physique as his hands had formed into claws, and his feet remained two-toed with a third, toe-like extension appearing out of the back of both of his ankles. His torso had become light blue, and his eyes were large and green. To top it off, the Biomnitrix symbol had moved down to the center of a green belt with a white stripe at his waist.

"What the hell…?" the Cipher Pol agent uttered in disbelief as he blinked.

' _I knew he could transform into anything, but I didn't think he was this fast!_ ' he inwardly exclaimed, grimacing out of fright somewhat.

"Don't worry," Big Chill reassured as he arched his head back, "I won't take long…" he stated, unleashing a powerful breath of freezing air onto him, making him flinch as he could feel the temperature dropping around him.

"SHAVE!" he yelled, vanishing instantaneously again before reappearing in front of his enemy in midair, readying his right index finger, "Finger Pistol Yellow Lotus!" he exclaimed, rapidly throwing out his finger in an attempt to strike him repeatedly. However, he disappeared once again, much to his astonishment as he gasped lightly.

' _How is he doing that?!_ ' he questioned inwardly, gritting his teeth as he was shivering from the cold, ' _Is he… phasing through me?_ ' he wondered, looking back to see the Necrofriggian looming over him. Another flash of light emitted from his belt, transforming yet again as he fell towards his adversary. As it died down, he had become a large, robotic-like humanoid with yellow plated armor, including a helmet that had his long ears protruding out of it. He had a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists, and hands. There were bolts upon his shoulders and a metal circle on the top of his head. His fingers, tail, and the black parts of his limbs all had small, horizontal line-like designs upon them, his feet were yellow while having grey toes, and his arms, upper arms, and thighs were chain-like. His forearms and shoulders were bulky as well. On top of that, he had the hourglass symbol of his device upon his chest. He slammed his right fist into the face of his target, making him grimace before he fell down to the earth, crashing into it in a flurry of dust. Armodrillo landed down and charged at the cloud he had created, while Rook watched on from afar.

"I think I will leave this to you…" he concurred, setting his Proto-Tool onto his shoulder.

"Agh…" Lucci grunted as he sat up, only to be struck in the chest by another punch from the Talpaedan. He then pressed his palm against his enemy's chest, pumping his left jackhammer piston out before firing it in sharply, blasting him back quite far. He managed to land on his feet however, coughing up blood as he growled angrily. He ran out at his opponent, who narrowed his eyes before engulfing himself in the green light once more, changing his form. As it dissipated, it revealed that he had become a humanoid creature with three green eyes, blue skin, and long and wavy fingers that had lines separating each of them, much like the toes of his legs, which had green ankle guards. His clothing was a green and black jumpsuit, where the Biomnitrix symbol was upon his waist. A black line extended from the back and both sides of his head, outlining his eyes. He stretched his left arm out to the side, latching onto the glass window of a building before reeling himself towards it in an instant, avoiding a swipe from the Cat-Cat user. As he collided with the edifice, he bounced right off of it, heading straight towards his target as he gasped in surprise, getting struck in the torso to be sent crashing through the windows of the building on the opposite side. Slingshot landed safely upon the ground, narrowing his eyes onto the shattered glass as pieces dropped down and broke even further.

"You done yet?" he asked in a nasally voice, only to see the Cipher Pol agent arise and step out from the building, letting blood drip down from his mouth.

"My justice is absolute…" he stated, breathing heavily, "I won't waver an inch!" he declared, rushing out at him.

"Huh…" the Synthetica sighed deeply out of exasperation, "Fine," he muttered, enveloping himself in another green flash of light. His body grew in size as his skin became scaly, with a crocodile-like tail shooting out from behind. He gained sharp, greenish-yellow teeth at the front and back ends of his jawline, as scaly fins formed along his large, muscular arms, which had green openings on the outer layer of skin. His feet were now three-toed and barren, while his hands had four sharp, bark brown claws each. His reptilian appearance was topped off by his outfit, which was a black shirt with a large green stripe down the middle and white sleeves going just a little towards his shoulders, black shorts with green cuffs upon his legs, and a green and white striped belt with the device's symbol upon the center of his waist. He grabbed pieces of the torn up pavement, biting into them with his massive jaws to crush them into dust, which was absorbed through the openings of his arms, making them glow brightly.

"Bring it," he challenged aggressively, readying his fists before intercepting his foe's with them. They collided their extremities against one another, with the Cipher Pol agent imbuing his in Armament Haki. Despite that, he was astonished by the fact that even with the makeshift armor, he still found himself struggling to stop the Nilinian Aggrillidae as he grabbed his fists. "Heh, heh…" he chuckled, suddenly gnawing onto his left shoulder.

"AAAAHHH!" he yelled in agony, feeling him pierce through his skin as it began to bleed. However, he gritted his teeth, placing both of his fists in front of his target's chest, "Six Powers Extreme…" he started to bellow, catching his foe's attention as he looked to see what he was about to do, "SIX KING GUN!" he yelled, firing a powerful shockwave onto his chest. Without warning, he splattered him apart into greenish-yellow goo, causing it to plop down everywhere around him, even upon his own body. "What the hell…?" he muttered, not expecting that to happen. Suddenly, a projector with the Biomnitrix symbol upon it arose from one of the puddles, as all of them began to levitate off of the ground moving towards the Cat-Cat user as he widened his eyes in shock.

"Surprise!" a static-sounding, high pitched voice exclaimed, catching his attention as he glanced down and gasped to see the green eyes and the beak-like nose of the amoeba-like creature. The pieces of greenish slime all flew over and formed around the leopard/human hybrid, constraining him as it spread around his torso and arms.

"Wh-What the hell are you?!" he stuttered in question, struggling to try and break free. Goop stretched out an extension of his body to look like a large fist, shooting it back towards his target and striking him fiercely in the face. Though he coated his head in black, he still grimaced from the punch's force, tumbling across the earth. His foe came down, shaping himself into a humanoid-like state.

"Ben, we need to hurry!" Rook cried out to him, catching his attention.

"Then I'll wrap this up," he declared, enveloping himself within another bright green light. It dissipated soon afterwards, revealing that he had become a crystalline being with two shards sticking out of his back and a razor sharp head. His clothing consisted of a black tank top-like shirt with a large green stripe down the middle, black pants that went down to his feet, which had green soles, and a green and white striped belt with the Biomnitrix symbol at the center of it. He slammed both of his fists into the ground causing crystals to surge up from the ground. Before Lucci could even try to sit up, he found himself encased within a shell of the pale green diamonds, keeping him trapped as he could not move.

"You're… a monster!" he grunted out angrily.

"I'm what I was supposed to be all this time," Diamondhead stated as he let another flash of green light envelop his body as it expanded. He became a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. His palms were flat, while the symbol of his device rested upon his chest over a black strip that rode down.

"I… am a hero!" Cannonbolt bellowed, twisting the dial of the contraption and slapping it, causing a green aura to surge throughout his body. His skin became a hard light metallic blue, while his shell had cylindrical studs upon it. There were two upon each segment of his back plates, and one on each shoulder, wrist, leg plate. "ULTIMATE CANNONBOLT!" he roared, curling up into a ball-like state as the studs became sharp spikes. He began spinning in place rapidly, building up speed as his foe looked on with a grimace.

' _If I can't move, then my only chance to take this with my Iron Body!_ ' he realized, making his muscles harden quickly as his opponent rolled out towards at a great velocity. He rammed into him ferociously, knocking him out of the trap while rendering him unconscious from the impact at the same time as he smashed into the wall of the building at the end of the street, going through a few statutes and kiosks along the way. As the dust settled, it revealed him lying upon the ground on his back, completely unconscious as blood dripped out of his mouth.

"Huh… huh…" the hyper-evolved Arburian Pelarota breathed out afterwards, becoming enveloped in one last green flash of light to transform himself back into Ben.

"Are you all right?" Rook asked as he ran over to his squadron leader, who had his hands on his knees as he panted heavily, wiping his lips with his right arm.

"I'll be good…" he promised as he stood upright, taking a sharp inhale through his nose, "Let's go get to the others," he advised, causing the Revonnahgander to grin in agreement. Just then, the pair took notice of a bright golden pillar of light from the northwestern quadrant of the city, much to their shock as they widened their eyes.

 **X**

Five minutes before the Omni Force leader had taken down Lucci, Sunset and Kizaru were still standing face-to-face in the building, as the former radiated in her brilliant golden light. Despite the pain she had suffered, especially from the newest wound at her torso, she was prepared to keep fighting as her fists were clenched.

"If you're going to make the first move, then be my guest…" her opponent offered with another smirk, much to her chagrin as she growled.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" she bellowed, lunging out and coating her legs in a bright golden light before striking him with her left. In an instant, he was suddenly flung out of the building and crashed into the one on the opposite side. As the dust from the impact settled, it revealed him being embedded into the wall of the building with his arms outstretched.

"Whoo…" he breathed out, blinking rapidly in shock, "That was quite the kick…" he admitted. He then suddenly felt something drip out from his lip, enticing him to look down and see a spot of blood upon his suit. His calm demeanor faded as he realized that his adversary's new power was capable of extensively damaging even him.

' _Guess that means I'll have to stop playing around…_ ' he noted to himself, pressing the soles of his feet against the wall, as bits of it fell towards the ground. The former pony then emerged from the building, dashing towards him in an instant, about to strike him with her glowing right fist. He dissipated into thin air however, evading the attack as she punched the wall, making it shatter apart.

"Tch!" she scoffed in frustration, glancing around for a sight of him. Suddenly, she took notice of a shadow looming overhead, narrowly avoiding a laser beam shot down at her as it sliced off a few bits of her hair. She saw that Kizaru was above her, having fired the ray of light from the sole of his right foot as it glowed. Growling angrily, she flew up at him as she readied her left leg, attempting to hit his torso. He quickly blocked it with his own glowing limb, creating another flash of light that could be seen from all around the city.

"Why don't we get a move on, little lady?" the tall man suggested, catching the Omni Force squadron leader's attention for a moment, "All that pent up energy's gotta go somewhere, right?" he implied, making her clench her fists even more tightly.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" she roared, reeling her right extremity back as it became cloaked in a fiery amber light. She threw it out to strike him at his shoulder, sending him flying along the skyline. However, he easily regained himself as he transformed into light and streaked back around towards her. She quickly folded her wings over herself to block his powerful, resulting in a massive explosion that blew the both them downwards in streams of black smoke. Both of them emerged from the veils and flew towards each other, clashing again as they landed strong hits upon each other while zooming throughout the streets.

"RRRRAAAAAHHH!" Sting roared as he slammed his glowing right fist against the ground, creating an implosion that blew back several marine soldiers as they were sent flying into the air.

"Room…" Law uttered, forming a small sphere of blue aura over the palm of his right hand, letting it expand outwards as several enemies ran into it, charging towards him as he drew his long sword, "Heh," he chuckled, swinging it out rapidly. All of a sudden, the entirety of the platoon headed towards him found their upper bodies dismembered from their legs, much to their shock as they all screamed. Waving his arms around, the Op-Op user began levitating them into the air, spinning them around rapidly before dismembering their heads with another swipe. However, they all saw that they were not dying, let alone bleeding from being cut as they continued to float in the air. The blue aura suddenly faded though, causing them to all fall to the ground in pieces as their lone foe looked on with a stoic expression.

"Law, we gotta get to milady!" the white dragon slayer cried out, catching his attention as he turned to see him developing white, scale-like markings upon his arms, torso, and head, "I know she said she'd handle that light bastard by himself, but…" he continued, trembling as he clenched his fists, "I can't let her risk-!" His sentence was interjected as the pirate grabbed his left arm, pulling him back.

"We need to let her take care of this," he advised to him, "She can handle it," he stated, much to his surprise.

"Never took you to be the one to have faith in someone else…" he pointed out jokingly with a grin.

"Sometimes that's all you can have in times like this…" the captain of the Heart Pirates responded, causing him to blink in confusion. Just then, they saw the bright flashes of light emitting from further within the northwestern quadrant, making them widen their eyes as they realized what it was. Firing beams of light that intercepted one another, Sunset and Kizaru were at an apparent stalemate as another explosion occurred at the contact point of their rays, blowing them both back. The former spread her wings and flew up, looming over the cloud of smoke that remained from the blast.

' _We're pretty much even now…_ ' she realized, clenching her fists out of frustration, ' _Even though I can touch him, he's still able to block out most of my attacks…_ ' she noted inwardly, ' _I need to catch him off guard with a big one…_ " she concluded through thought, readying her hands before her chest.

"Done already?" her opponent's voice chimed in, making her gasp as she suddenly saw him looming over her with his glowing right leg. Before she could even move, she was struck in the back, causing her to let out a wad of blood before slamming into the ground hard. A massive crater formed from her impact, while some buildings began to collapse from losing the stability beneath them. As the dust settled, the amber skinned woman was lying upon the earth on her hands and knees, bleeding from her nose and mouth as she struggled to stand up.

"Dammit…!" she cursed, spitting out more blood. She managed to get her right foot up as the Glint-Glint user came down, landing behind her.

"Are you still certain that you can beat me?" he questioned, shoving his hands into his pockets as he approached, seeing her fully stand up.

"…Yes," she answered after a moment of silence, glancing back to see the smirk developing upon his face, "because I've already won," she stated with her own grin, much to his confusion as he arched an eyebrow. All of a sudden, she disappeared in a flash of golden light, making him gasp as he looked around for her. She had reappeared behind him, readying her hands before forming a sphere of golden amber light upon them, letting it grow exponentially. The admiral took notice, turning around to face her.

"You planning on killing us both?!" he inquired loudly, actually sweating a little.

"Not kill…" his adversary responded with a wide grin, "just take you down a peg!" she bellowed, raising her arms into the sky as the energy forming upon her hands grew even larger, "PHOENIX…" she began to yell, as he attempted to get away, transforming himself into luminosity, "OVERDRIVE!" she exclaimed, throwing the sphere down onto him to create a gigantic explosion that enveloped the both of them, being seen from afar by both the Omni Force members and marine soldiers alike as they widened their eyes at the sight.

"MILADY!" Sting screamed as he saw, running towards the source.

"Hey, wait!" Law cried out, running after him. As the light died down at the crater, Sunset fell to her knees again, losing her amber skin, markings, pony ears, long ponytail, and energy wings while breathing heavily.

"I… did it…" she uttered out as her eyes had returned to normal, managing to pull off a grin. The wound on her torso had stopped bleeding for the moment, as she started to stand back up.

"And here you thought you could best a Navy Admiral," Kizaru's voice said, causing her to instantly widen her eyes in shock as she turned to see him standing there with his own wounds upon his form as his suit and coat were ripped, along with his shades being cracked in both lenses. Her lips trembled from the sight of him still conscious from her most powerful attack, while both her second-in-command and the Op-Op user arrived onto the scene, stunned to see what was happening.

"Milady!" the former cried out, getting her attention for a moment. Without warning, the tall man fired a beam of light from his right index finger towards them, blasting the ledge they were upon to blow them back in yells.

"Sting! Tra-!" Sunset's cries were cut off as the Glint-Glint user grabbed her face with his right hand, lifting her off of the ground as she flailed her legs about wildly.

"How cute," he noted, aiming his left index finger towards her head as it shined in a bright golden light, much to her fright as tears formed in her eyes. She tried to scream for help, but was muffled by his hand as he moved his finger slightly to the left. He fired a beam from it, which subsequently struck the ground in a large explosion from afar as he dropped the woman onto the ground.

"A-Ah…" she uttered, feeling the blood rushing down the right side of her face. She turned her head to look up at the admiral, who smirked at his work. He had just cut out her right eye with his beam, as it bled profusely onto the ground, staining it in red.

"Over a billion berries, gained interest from a fellow higher-up, and enough power to possibly best even myself…" he listed off as he folded his arms over his chest and lit up both of his hands, "Too bad that it wasn't meant to be," he mentioned with a sinister grin.

"Ergh…!" Sting grunted as pushed some rubble off of him, rushing over to witness what was about to happen, "MILADY!" he screamed.

"Yasakani Sacred Jewel!" Kizaru bellowed, firing a torrent of light particles directly aimed at the former pony. They all pierced through her body, some going through the same parts as she became enveloped in a cloud of dust that came of it.

"N-No…" the Sabertooth guildmaster stammered in disbelief as his eyes welled up with tears. Law ran over and had his mouth gape open at the sight, seeing the blood that was left splattered just next to the veil of dirt.

"SHIMMER!" he yelled, thinking that she had just been obliterated by her still smirking foe.

 **X**

Floating within a void of white, Sunset jerked herself up in an instant. She blinked in surprise, seeing that she had her jacket on, her right eye intact, and the wound on her torso completely gone. She quickly looked around to see nothing else in sight, hyperventilating in fear.

"Did I… die?" she wondered, grasping her head with both of her hands.

" _Not yet, Sunset Shimmer,_ " a booming, female voice echoed, catching her attention as she immediately recognized it.

"Princess Celestia…?" she uttered while letting her arms down, "Wh-Where are you?" she stuttered in question.

" _Sunset Shimmer,_ " the voice of the alicorn began again, " _your friends still need you_ ," she stated.

"But…" the red and yellow haired girl tried to reply, gritting her teeth in frustration, "he's too powerful!" she screamed with tears welling up in her eyes, "Even my best attack couldn't stop him!" she pointed out, on the verge of having a complete breakdown.

" _That is not your full strength,_ " the royal retorted, causing her to perk up slightly out of surprise, " _You are more gifted than you care to remember, Sunset,_ " she told her as she wiped her eyes, " _You were able to withstand the pain of a fractured femur for so long until it broke…_ " she recalled, causing her to remember the time when she, Suyin and Lin Beifong had gone into Kuvira's Colossus mecha in order to dismantle it from the inside out, only for the latter to have broken her leg soon after they did so. Fortunately, Law had saved them and set her limb back into place in the nick of time before she could potentially lose it. " _And there was the time you stood up to Acnologia thanks to adding your own magic to that of the Fairy Heart…_ " her teacher added, causing her to reminisce over how after obtaining the powerful object, she had used it against Acnologia when even the Fairy Sphere could not contain him. By doing so, she had rendered him weakened enough for the dragon slayers to defeat him, only dislocating her right shoulder in the process.

"Th-This is different…" she stammered as she trembled, "My eye… is gone…" she realized, putting her hand over her right one as she breathed in and out slowly, "My whole body is…" she kept going, stopping herself as ran her right extremity through her hair, "What do you mean that I wasn't using my full strength?" she questioned.

" _Do you not recall how you saved the Twilight Sparkle of the Mirror World?_ " Celestia's voice asked back, causing her to widen her eyes in realization.

"My Daydream Drive?" she pondered, "B-But I haven't been able to-!"

" _You can,_ " her former teacher's voice interrupted reassuringly, " _Your friends have faith in your strength… as do I…_ " she declared before her voice faded away completely. A moment of silence passed by again as Sunset looked at both of her hands, conflicted by what to do. However, she knew that her comrades needed her more than ever, closing her extremities into fists as a golden yellow light emitted from her form.

"Faith… in my strength…" she uttered, becoming enveloped within the luminosity. Back in reality, Kizaru uncrossed his arms and grinned at the remnants of his handiwork, while the dust had yet to completely settle.

"YOU BASTARD!" a familiar voice shouted, catching his attention as he glanced over to see a teary-eyed Sting attempting to head over, only to be held back by Law.

"Stinger, calm down!" the latter of the two demanded as he struggled to maintain a hold on him, "You're gonna get us both killed!" he claimed to him.

"You'll be dying anyway, so there's no point in stopping him," the admiral pointed out, causing them to both perk up.

"Kizaru…" the pirate growled, frustrated as well by what was apparently the demise of his teammate. Suddenly though, he widened his eyes to see a faint glow emitting from the cloud of dirt, which caught the attention of the Glint-Glint user as well as he blinked in surprise.

"Well isn't that odd…" he muttered, stepping towards the veil. A bright flash of light occurred right then and there, blinding him as he stumbled back a step, covering his eyes with his left arm. He then opened them and gasped to see what was before him. It was his former opponent with her amber skin and pony ears reformed, who had also gained orange high heels with the sun emblem and a pair of small, phoenix-like wings upon each one, a pinkish colored dress with a wavy white skirt that had a reddish extension behind it, much like the shape of a tail. She also sported bracelets near her shoulders with the same red and yellow sun symbol upon them, white fingerless gloves, a red stripe across her eyes, a choker with the same emblem around her neck, hair that stuck up like a large flame, and a glowing, golden horn sticking out from her forehead. A pair of energy wings sprouted from behind her, exactly the same as the ones from her original ponied up state. The most shocking change of her new appearance was the fact that all of her wounds had disappeared, and her eye was reformed.

"You're kidding…" Law uttered in disbelief, while Sting grinned happily. On the other hand, the admiral glared at his foe angrily, frustrated with her persistence long enough as a blood vessel appeared upon his forehead.

"Young lady…" he began, clenching his fists tightly, "you seriously intend to test my patience with annoyances like yourself?" he inquired with a tilt of his head. She did not answer him, merely getting herself into a lunging stance. "Fine then," he grumbled, readying himself as well, "I'm done playing-!" Before he could even finish his remark, he was struck in the back by a very powerful kick made by the amber skinned woman, making him let out a wad of blood from his mouth before being sent crashing into a building from afar in an instant.

"Whoa…" the Sabertooth guildmaster said, absolutely stunned by what had just conspired as much as the pirate next to him. They saw the Equestrian magic user dash up in an instant towards the building, as the Glint-Glint user had yet to even stand up from the inside of the building he had been flung into.

"You got stronger all of a sudden…" he noted to her as he saw her approach, firing beams of light from his right index finger at her. She merely deflected all of them away with her arms as they glowed in an amber luminosity, letting them strike the ground around the building. Her foe could feel the floor beneath him crumbling away, enticing him to jump as the entire edifice collapsed. He suddenly perked up, swinging his right leg back to kick Sunset, only for her to catch it with her left hand, making him widen his eyes in shock.

' _It's… not possible!_ ' he exclaimed inwardly as he grimaced. He was suddenly struck in the torso by her right fist, hurdling towards the ground and striking it fiercely in a dust-filled blast.

"Holy shit…" the Op-Op user cursed, gulping out of fright at the woman's power. She then enveloped both of her hands in an amber light, lifting them up to cause the rubble from the recently demolished building to rise into the air in the same energy. As Kizaru got himself onto his knees, he took notice of the shadows looming over him, glancing up to see the large pieces of debris his enemy had brought over.

"So you're just like that nasty Trafalgar, huh?" he guessed, smirking a little. Seeing that expression caused the former pony to clench her teeth angrily, throwing her hands out to fire the debris towards him. He merely transformed himself into light, shooting himself up into the air and bouncing off of the oncoming pieces before reforming himself right above his target, letting his right leg glow in a bright yellow light.

"Shimmer!" the captain of the Heart Pirates cried out. However, the admiral landed a powerful kick onto the woman's head, while the rubble crashed into the earth below.

"Heh," he laughed, thinking he had stopped her. To his shock though, she grasped his leg with her right hand, sticking her left one up.

"Let the sun bring your judgement…" she chanted, forming a large, golden energy sphere instantaneously upon her palm, letting it grow quickly to the size of a mountain.

"Ah!" Sting yelped, having to squint in order to keep himself from getting blinded by the light, as did the man beside him.

"No…" the Glint-Glint user uttered in disbelief, "This isn't possible!" he yelled, squirming to try and free himself.

"You hurt my friends, you used innocent people…" his opponent listed off, readying her hand, "Allow me to bring an end to your terror!" she declared, "DAYDREAM…" she started to bellow, while his eyes welled up with tears.

"Please, stop!" he begged suddenly, but was too late.

"OVERRRRDRRRIIIIVVVE!" she roared, slamming the gigantic mass of energy onto him and pushing it towards the ground.

"Oh shit… run!" Law called out to the dragon slayer, enticing him to hurry away with him as the sphere collided with the earth, creating a powerful explosion that blew them back and resulted in a pillar of light shooting up into the sky. Everyone near and far could see what had happened as the luminosity was blinding.

"Is that… Kizaru?!" Momonga questioned from afar, only to end up struck in the face by the hilt of Gingka's sword.

"I wonder if that was Sunset…" Rogue said as he and Sasuke were standing over several torn apart Pacifistas.

"We should hurry," the shinobi advised, running off towards the light with him quickly. Ben and Rook had also taken notice right after Lucci had been defeated, with the former clenching his fists tightly.

"Let's go!" he beckoned to his partner, enveloping himself within a green flash of light once more. His body began to morph, gaining red skin and a manta ray-like appearance, with patagia forming in between his arms and a tail sprouting from his rear end. Horns grew on his head, while his teeth became somewhat jagged. As the light subsided, it revealed that he had not turned into his desired transformation, but rather a humanoid, manta ray-like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to the Biomnitrix symbol upon his chest. He bore green fingerless gloves over his long, three-fingered hands, and a pair of black briefs with a green stripe at the waist over his legs with two-toed, talon-like feet. He had yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, and yellow patagia between them. He quickly jumped up and grasped his partner with his feet, flying off with him towards the dying light. As it finally subsided, several plumes of smoke were emitting from the earth, which looked scorched from the attack as both Sting and Law approached it.

"Son of a bitch…" the latter cursed, stunned by the apparent power of his teammate.

"Milady!" the one beside him cried out, sliding down the crater quickly and running into the smoke, sniffing the air to try and catch her scent, "Milady, where are you?!" he yelled, hoping to find her. The Op-Op user followed him down into the crater, while Rogue and Sasuke arrived, stunned by what they saw had happened. Within the veil, the Sabertooth guildmaster looked around desperately for his crush, hoping to find her soon. Just then, he noticed something fly out of the smoke, which was starting to dissipate. The object landed at the crater's edge, as the captain of the Heart Pirates took notice of it, seeing that it was Kizaru's marine coat.

"Law!" the shadow dragon slayer's voice cried out, catching his attention as he saw him come down with the shinobi. Most of the smoke had faded away, allowing them to see the blonde haired man carefully stepping towards what remained of the rubble. It suddenly collapsed, causing him to jump back and get into a ready stance defensively, while the others among him did the same.

"Sting…" a familiar voice uttered, making him perk up in shock as he saw a large figure coming out from the debris. It was Sunset, no longer ponied up as she was grinning while hoisting an unconscious admiral over her right shoulder, tossing him down in front of her. Along with his coat, he had lost his sunglasses.

"Heh…" the white dragon slayer laughed in relief, running up to her excitedly.

"Is that… Kizaru?" the Uchiha of the group asked the bearded man, who put his sword back into its sheath carefully with the sound of a click.

"Yeah," he replied, "She did that… all on her own," he mentioned to them, much to their shock as they widened their eyes.

"Milady, you were amazing back there!" the blonde haired man complimented to his squadron leader, embracing her happily as he breathed in relief.

"Sting…" she uttered again, making him perk up.

"Yeah, I know…" he responded, pulling himself away from her. However, his smile faded into a look of shock as he noticed that the wound upon her torso had reappeared along with several more upon her arms and legs. He then brushed her hair aside to see that even her right eye was still shot out and bleeding, making him shake his head in disbelief.

"N-No…" he stuttered in fright, "I just saw you without those a second ago… I swear…" he noted, hyperventilating in a panicked nature.

"Stinger, what's wrong?" Law asked, noticing his behavior as he walked over. He then noticed the wounds upon the Equestrian magic, making him widen his eyes. "Shit!" he cursed, hurrying over. Rogue and Sasuke rushed to them as well, not noticing Jetray flying down with Rook. Just as they arrived, the woman passed out into the white dragon slayer's arms.

"M-Milady?" he stuttered in question, "Milady?!" he screamed with tears welling up in his eyes. The Op-Op user quickly pressed his right index and middle fingers against her neck, checking to see if she still had a pulse.

"She's alive," he said after a moment, "but we need to get her back to the tower, now," he stated to the group, reaching into his jacket to get out some bandages.

"What happened?!" a familiar voice boomed angrily in question, catching his attention as he looked to see the Revonnahgander stomping towards him.

"Look, I'd love to play twenty questions, but now's not the-" He was interjected as the Magister landed a right hook to his face, causing him to stumble back.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" he asked angrily again, about to attack once more until he was grabbed from behind by the shadow dragon slayer.

"Rook, that's not helping!" he pointed out, keeping him restrained as the infamous doctor wiped his nose. In the meantime, the Aerophibian approached the group, widening his eyes at the sight of his unconscious best friend.

"Sunset…" he uttered, becoming enveloped in another green flash of light that transformed him back into Ben. He stood still with astonishment plastered upon his face, while the shinobi took notice of the approaching platoons of marine soldiers.

"We have to get out of here," he pointed out to the entire group, catching their attentions, "Ben, take him," he advised, gesturing towards Kizaru as he looked over.

"…Got it," he responded, emitting yet another flash of green light before transforming into Humungousaur, grabbing the Glint-Glint user and hoisting him over his shoulder.

"Sting, are you okay with taking Sunset?" Sasuke asked the Sabertooth guildmaster, who merely nodded as tears were streaking down his face, "Then let's go," he said, hurrying off. Rogue and Humungousaur quickly, while Rook and Law shared another look with each other before the former went off. The latter looked back at the former pony unconscious and possibly dying in the blonde haired man's arms, letting out a deep breath of air.

"Stinger, come on," he beckoned, getting his attention.

"Y-Yeah…" he stuttered out, carefully holding up his crush in his arms bridal style. Though he had held onto her many times before, this instance was now a nightmare come to life for him. He could not contain his tears as he ran off with the Heart Pirates captain away from the battlefield, where the day had been won and lost.

 **ENDING**

 **"Kindly Calm Me Down" by Meghan Trainor**

 _ **0:00 - 0:13 = Opens with Sunset Shimmer standing at the top of the Ben 10,000 Tower, overlooking the city with a serious expression on her face as she folds her arms over her chest.**_

 _ **0:14 - 0:38 = She reminisces over the events she's gone through upon meeting the members of the Omni Force, joining them, fending off villains, fighting crucial battles and so on. But then she starts to get visions of the future, which includes Luffy at his knees in front of Akainu, Ben suffering countless blows from Rob Lucci, and her facing off against Kizaru, apparently losing.**_

 _ **0:39 - 0:51 = The camera pans over to a hand coming onto her shoulder, being Ben Tennyson as he grins reassuringly towards her. Everyone else arrives at the tower and gives their looks of assurance, but Trafalgar Law and Rook Blonko continue to stare at each other in suspicion.**_

 _ **0:52 - 1:32 = Cut to Sunset actually singing the song at a concert, donning a beautiful blue dress as an orchestra of aliens and humans plays behind her. The emotion in her performance starts to show as her eyes start welling up with tears, with the rest of the Omni Force watching on.**_

 _ **1:30 - 1:58 = Pans over to Monkey D. Luffy, who stares out the window to Mount Rushmore before he sees an image of Twilight Sparkle in the reflection. As he places his hand onto the glass, she disappears, frightening him as he falls onto the floor, being submersed in a void of darkness within his mind.**_

 _ **1:58 - 2:10 = All of a sudden, he's punched in the back of the head, snapping him back into reality as he sees Naruto Uzumaki stand out in front of him, shooting him a thumbs-up in reassurance. He stands up soon afterwards, being beside him as the two ready themselves to fight Akainu.**_

 _ **2:11 - 2:49 = The camera pans over to Gray Fullbuster, who activates his Demon Slayer magic before freezing several Marine soldiers surrounding him. That is followed by a large explosion as Genos destroys a few Pacifistas on his own. The scene ends with Naruto and Luffy fighting off Akainu, with the former's Rasengan being thwarted before the latter delivers a powerful Gum-Gum Elephant Gun. He readies himself to go Fourth Gear before the scene shifts back to the concert setting with Sunset.**_

 _ **2:50 - 3:15 = Cuts to Sunset fighting off Kizaru, getting attacked countlessly and appearing to lose, even in her Phoenix Drive. As her song reaches its climax at the concert, she takes a deep breath and lets a few more tears fall before her final chorus.**_

 _ **3:16 - 3:59 = Sunset becomes very invested in the last of her performance, causing the crowd to cheer wildly as the song winds down. As fireworks go off, inside the Ben 10,000 Tower, Rainbow still lays asleep from her battle with Smoker, as the lights outside reflect off her respirator. The concert finally ends as the lights dim down, centering on Sunset as she ponies up, activating her energy wings as she soars into the sky like a shooting star…**_

 **END ENDING**

 **Yeah, I know I made a lot of you freak out just now, but your questions will be answered in the future. As for the fights happening around the city that weren't focused on as much, they'll be resolved in the next chapter. Expect a lot of frustration from the whole team going forward.**

 **Anyways, time for your first official look at "Omni Force: JUSTICE"! I've been excited about getting something for this put up ever since I started those little teasers around the Omni Force's first six squadron leaders, two of which have yet to really appear in the series.**

 **TRAILER**

 _ **Opens with Ben Tennyson seated at the conference table inside of Watchtower, speaking with Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: So it takes two years after that whole mess for you to say something?**

 _ **Cuts to scene of Apokolips, where Steppenwolf is readying an army of Parademons to head out to Earth. He grins sinisterly, wielding a large battle axe while donning a horned helmet that looks much like a bull.**_

 **Superman: Ben, this isn't about the past, but what's come out of it.**

 _ **Scene shifts to Undertown, where Ruby Rose uses her Crescent Rose to disarm and knock out a few alien criminals before coming face-to-face with Slade, who now goes by the name Deathstroke.**_

 **Batman: Whether you like it or not, you've become part of the world we're living in.**

 _ **The scene shifts to Gotham City as Black Mask looks outside the windows of his building to see the rain pouring, followed by flashes of lightning in the dark sky.**_

 **Wonder Woman: Ben… you're going to be on their hit list next. And that goes for your friends, too.**

 **Ben Tennyson: *takes a deep breath before standing up from his seat* We'll take our chances.**

 **NF PRODUCTIONS**

 _ **Insert "Built For This Time (Music Video Version)" by Zayde Wolf**_

 _ **Cuts to the Omni Force Tower, where Ben sees his one-year old daughter take her first steps as Rainbow Dash watches on happily.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: I'm going to protect all of you from anyone or anything that comes our way.**

 _ **The scene changes to him kissing the slightly pregnant belly of his wife, who smiles as he stands up to face her.**_

 **Rainbow Dash: Just don't get yourself killed, okay?**

 _ **Cuts to Ben in Undertown transforming into Slingshot to launch himself and strike Fistrick, knocking him out onto the ground.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: No promises.**

 _ **The scene changes to a meeting room in the dark, where Mirror Master, Star Sapphire, Malefic, Cheetah, Metallo, and Bane are reuniting as the Legion of Doom, with Vandal Savage returning as their leader. An image of Ben Tennyson and his fellow Omni Force members appears upon the screen he shows.**_

 **Vandal Savage: This time… he'll be the one to suffer first.**

 _ **Cuts to Erza Scarlet requipping into her Flight Armor, using her rapiers to defend herself against Cheetah's slashes in the middle of Metropolis. Gaara is sending out waves of sand to try and bury Mirror Master, while Ruby is slicing up the constructs created by Star Sapphire that are attempting to bind her up. Sunset ponies up, gaining alicorn wings as well as she dives down at Malefic, readying her right fist.**_

 **Sunset Shimmer: We weren't the ones who asked for a fight… but I'll be damned if we ever let them beat us.**

 _ **The scene changes to the first six Omni Force squadron leaders paying witness to large Null Void Portals opening in Undertown, allowing for the Way Bads to escape in an attempt to destroy the city. Amidst the chaos, Ben takes notice of the Joker standing at the ledge of a tall building beside Harley Quinn.**_

 **Joker: Ain't this grand, Benny boy?! This is exactly what you wanted! The chance to face your fears and be the hero! *cackles maniacally* Except you're still afraid… aren't you?**

 _ **Cuts to him standing before a quivering Ben, who is on his knees out of his fear for the insane criminal.**_

 **COMING SOON**

 _ **The scene changes to Wonder Woman arriving at the Omni Force Tower.**_

 **Wonder Woman: I need to speak to Ben.**

 **Rainbow Dash: *angrily* He's busy.**

 **Wonder Woman: *pulls out her lasso and has it wrap around her* Tell me where he is, NOW!**

 _ **The camera then shifts to Erza coming in and tackling her away, dueling swords with her afterwards. Eventually, Ben arrives and transforms into Fourmungousaur to drive her off.**_

 **Wonder Woman: You've… made a terrible mistake… *flies off from the tower***

 _ **Cuts to the Omni Force squadron leaders meeting in their conference room.**_

 **Trafalgar Law: Way Bads, the Legion of Doom, the Justice League… what's next?! *slams hands against the table in frustration***

 _ **Cuts to Steppenwolf's army arriving over Bellwood, as the ship's shadows looms over the group of heroes.**_

 **Erza Scarlet: Dear god…**

 **THE REAL WAR…**

 _ **Cut to Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Cyborg gathered together at a clearing just beyond Mount Rushmore. The Omni Force squadron leaders arrive, prepared to confront them.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: We don't wanna do this.**

 **Cyborg: *breathes deeply* Neither do we.**

 _ **The Justice League members all run out towards their foes, who engage them. Ben turns into Atomic-X, but gets tackled away by Superman and Cyborg. Sunset ponies up and flies after Martian Manhunter, firing beams of light towards him. Law slices up batarangs flung his way, letting them explode behind him before charging at Batman while readying a Room. Erza clashes swords with Wonder Woman once more, requipping into her Iron Scarlet armor to match up with her. Gaara tries to catch Flash by bringing up barriers of sand to wall him in, but he appears too fast for him to capture as he finds even the sand armor around him getting cracked by his attacks. Ruby uses her scythe to slice away constructs made by Green Lantern, but is constantly pushed back from each one he makes.**_

 _ **The scene changes to Steppenwolf coming down from his flagship, sniffing the air in disgust before slamming the edge of his axe into the ground. It cracks up massively, even causing a few buildings in the vicinity to collapse.**_

… **HAS JUST BEGUN.**

 _ **Cut to Ben running away from Cyborg until he's struck in the back at the very edge of Mount Rushmore, falling off of the edge.**_

 **Superman: Where is he?!**

 _ **They then see him come back up into the air as Ultimate Echo Echo, throwing a few sonic discs towards them before dashing out.**_

 **OMNI FORCE: JUSTICE**

 _ **Cut to Superman looming right over Ben, who is on his knees and panting heavily.**_

 **Superman: We could've avoided this, Ben. *reels his arm back, about to knock him out***

 _ **Suddenly, a brawny hand catches his and holds it, much to his shock as he looks to see the smiling All Might standing there.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: Meet** _ **our**_ **big gun.**

 **All Might: SMMMAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH! *punches Superman in the face, sending him flying***

 **END TRAILER**

 **Thanks for your attention, everyone! I hope to provide some great content to you over the spring break by the end of this week. Until then, stay awesome and leave your kind words with me!**

 **See ya later!**


	11. TORN

**The war has returned, folks. After a very long hiatus lasting almost half a year, I'm finally back to writing this story. I know most, if not all of you are still shocked about how I ended things with the last chapter. For now, you'll have to wait and see where I go from here on out with this story.**

 **As I've said before, there'll be a trailer by the end of the fifteenth chapter to signify the end of the story's third quarter. That will be for "Omni Force: ORIGINS". It may be a ways away, but I think it's good to clarify what's happened. Anyways, let's find out what will go down now that things have spiraled into this state for the Omni Force.**

 **OMNI FORCE: WAR**

"Milady! MILADY!" Sting screamed repeatedly, desperately trying to get Sunset to reawaken as she bled in his arms.

"Sting, calm down!" his fellow dragon slayer advised back to him loudly as he, Sasuke, Law, Rook, and Humungousaur ran through the city streets back towards the tower, "We're gonna get unwanted attention if you keep screaming like that!" he mentioned angrily.

"S-Sorry…" the Sabertooth guildmaster stuttered in apology, still in tears. After her battle against Kizaru, he was stunned to find that the injuries she had gained from his attacks were still apparent, even after it had seemed they were healed. The captain of the Heart Pirates was surprised as well, but kept his composure as they neared the building.

"I think they were over here!" one soldier called out to his Navy comrades, waving for them to join him as they slid down the crater. They slowly trotted around the area, carefully readying their weapons in case the enemy was prepared to launch a surprise attack. One suddenly felt something crack beneath his left foot, moving it aside to see the pair of shattered shades that were the admiral's. He blinked in surprise, squatting down to pick them up.

"No way…" one man uttered in disbelief, dropping his rifle.

"What's wrong?!" another cried out, seeing him running towards something he had discovered. He came to a stop, widening his eyes and letting his mouth hang open. He had found the Glint-Glint user's coat lying upon the ground, only slightly being brushed away by the wind.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" an upper-level soldier muttered as he too saw the piece of esteemed clothing, taking out a transponder snail.

"Does this mean that… Kizaru's been captured?" one other man inquired worriedly.

"We have to assume the worse, son," his superior replied, "And since there's no sign of a body…" he kept going, pressing a button upon the device. Elsewhere in the city, Gingka jumped back as he and Momonga were still in the midst of their battle, readying his sword.

"Hmph," the vice admiral scoffed, prepared to re-engage in combat until he felt something buzz from his coat, "Oh, already?" he muttered in questioned. His distracted state allowed for the beyblader to jump out at him in an instant, swinging his blade back as a blue aura enveloped it.

"TORNADO SLASH!" he bellowed, slicing at his foe and sending him hurdling back in an instant. He tumbled across the pavement before coming to a stop, placing his sword back in its sheath beneath his coat.

"Seems we'll have to finish this another time!" he shouted, running off into an alleyway.

"Hey, wait!" the spiky haired man yelled, chasing after him, only to find a red portal that disappeared the moment after he caught eye of it, "Damn…" he cursed as he put his own weapon away, wondering what had happened. The flames shrouding Natsu's fists faded as he sniffed around the area in search of Dalmatian and Doberman.

"Where they hell did they go?" he asked quietly, not catching any scent from either of them. Several other officers had left the battlefield, leaving the remaining Omni Force members to look on at the minor destruction caused from their attack.

"This mean we won?" Korra inquired, placing her hands at her hips as she surveyed the area alongside Kagura.

"It would seem so…" Erza concluded, requipping back into her Heart Kreuz attire in a flash of golden light, "Zoro, you said that an Admiral had entered the battle, right?" she inquired to the swordsman, catching his attention.

"Yeah, Kizaru…" he replied, glancing towards the direction where he had spotted the ray of light from earlier, "Can't tell if the fight's over or not though…" he admitted as he narrowed his lone eye.

"We should head back to the tower," his girlfriend chimed in as she placed her sheathed sword back in the band tied around her waist, "If the Marines are really retreating for the moment, then it's a good time to regroup and see if we can plan a counterattack," she explained.

"Indeed," the scarlet haired mage agreed before they all started to jog back towards the tower in the distance. Rex was on his way as well, having lost sight of the group of giants he had been faced with just earlier. Hurrying into the medical bay of the tower, Humungousaur, Rook, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, and Law gathered around a bed that Sunset was set down upon.

"I'll take Kizaru to a cell," the shinobi said, taking the unconscious admiral away from the Vaxasaurian, allowing him to transform back into Ben in a green flash of light. As he dragged him off, the captain of the Heart Pirates took off his coat and retrieved a pair of white rubber gloves, stretching them out over his hands.

"All right…" he muttered, heading over to the Omni Force's second squadron leader, "I need everyone here to-" Before he could even finish the start of his statement, the glowing orange blade of the Magister's Proto-Tool was suddenly brought out at his neck.

"Do NOT touch her," the Revonnahgander growled, glaring at him.

"You outta your damn mind?!" he questioned back angrily, slapping the weapon out of his hand, "Your girlfriend's on death's door, and I'm the only doctor around!" he shouted.

"I am not letting someone like _you_ do anything to her!" the alien yelled back, pressing his chest against his in an attempt to push him.

"Hey, knock it off!" Rogue pleaded as he went in between the two, trying to separate them from each other, "There aren't any other doctors around right now, and Sunset's dying!" he pointed out, looking over to see his squadron leader still unconscious on the bed she lied upon, with Sting standing over her, still crying.

"I'm gonna go get my Grandpa," Ben quickly declared, running out of the room as the doors slid open for him to exit. The white dragon slayer held onto the red and yellow haired woman's right hand, which was bleeding as well as a laser beam had grazed through her Fairy Tail guild mark.

' _Please make it… milady…_ ' he begged inwardly, continuing to sob as the sun began to set just outside.

 **OPENING**

" _ **All The Stars" by Kendrick Lamar featuring SZA**_

 _ **0:00-0:19 – Opens with the sun slowly rising over a rather war-torn Omnitrix City, with the Ben 10,000 Tower looking slightly damaged. Marine coats are strewn about the streets, while the camera pans up the tower to show Ben Tennyson looking out the window, pressing his hands against the glass as he is conflicted on how to act next.**_

 _ **0:20-0:38 – The camera then cuts to several shots of rifts forming between Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe, and finally Trafalgar Law and Rook Blonko, as they stand with their backs facing each other, unlike everyone else.**_

 _ **0:39-0:58 – The scene shifts over to Sunset Shimmer, who lies in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV as bandages align her bloodied body. Time passes as the stars shine brightly in the sky, while she slowly slips out and into unconsciousness, trying to reach her left hand up to them.**_

 _ **0:59-1:38 – Fighting breaks out between the two groups as Erza and Kagura clash swords, with the former requipping into her Flight Armor. Luffy activates Second Gear and sets up Armament Haki on his right arm as he attempts to punch Zoro, but he blocks him with his swords, glaring ahead with his lone eye. Naruto and Sasuke engage in physical combat with their taijutsu, followed by the former creating Shadow Clones to attack his friend, which he easily cuts through with his Chidori-induced sword. Natsu activates his Dragon Force before charging towards Gray, who has a cold air wafting around him as he readies his Demon Slayer magic. In the meantime, Rogue batters Sting around with several of his attacks, but he doesn't retaliate as tears fall from his eyes.**_

 _ **1:39-1:57 – Cut to Avatar Korra, Rex Salazar, and Gingka Hagane, who are all preparing themselves for battle. The latter of the three starts to think about Irene Belserion and Jellal Fernandes, tensing up.**_

 _ **1:58-2:18 – The scene then shifts over to Twilight Sparkle and Juvia Lockser, both of whom are thinking of their beloved boyfriends while pregnant with their children, while they continue to clash within the Ben 10,000 Tower.**_

 _ **2:19-2:38 – Law and Rook clash in an isolated section of the hangar bay, striking blades as they glare at each other angrily, all while reminiscing over their own experiences with Sunset. The fighting ends with Law taking a bullet through the torso, as Sunset finally awakens.**_

 _ **2:39-2:58 – Cuts to Fujitora lurking just outside of Omnitrix City, with an army of Navy soldiers behind him. The scene then shifts between the imprisoned Smoker and Kizaru, the other Vice Admirals, and finally, Akainu as he smirks from his seat at the conference table in Marineford.**_

 _ **2:59-3:16 – The scene changes to Sunset trudging slowly along the hallways of the Ben 10,000 Tower, with blood dripping from each step she takes, including from where her eye was lost. As she hears the fighting going on, tears start to well up in her left eye, thinking it's her fault that things have delved into such a chaotic state.**_

 _ **3:17-3:37 – She finally arrives in the hangar to see what her boyfriend is attempting to do to Law, stopping him as she starts to develop an enraged expression.**_

 _ **3:38-3:52 – Ends with Ben waiting outside in front of an MPG portal, as a certain figure comes out in the dark of the night…**_

 **END OPENING**

 **TORN**

By the time stars began to show in the sky, Sunset had been bandaged up from head to toe, with the most prominent ones around her eye. A heart monitor beeped slowly as alien doctors alongside Law were working quickly to tend to her wounds, performing surgical procedures carefully. Though adamant about having the infamous pirate help the former pony at first, Rook reluctantly accepted his comrade's assistance, waiting outside patiently with his arms crossed. In the meantime, Ben had gotten himself checked out for the injuries he sustained in his fight against Lucci, discovering that he had some minor internal bleeding as he coughed up a bit more blood.

"You going to be all right?" his grandfather asked, having been in his bedroom with him as he wiped his mouth with a tissue, staining it in red.

"I'm more worried about Sunset, Grandpa Max," he responded while staring down at the floor of, "Sting and Law said she unlocked some hidden power to take down that Admiral…" he noted as he narrowed his eyes, "Before that, she was shot up and had lost an eye…" he added, much to the surprise of the old Magister, "I need to talk to Law," he concluded, standing up from his seat only to grunt in agony, enticing his relative to go over and sit him back down upon his divan.

"Don't push yourself," he advised, sitting beside him and holding his shoulders gently, "What does Law need to know?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That if Sunset did what I think she did," his grandson began to answer, "then I bet it's why she's in such bad shape now," he said, making the old man pat him on the back reassuringly. Just then, the Omni Force leader felt something buzz in the back right pocket of his pants, reaching into it and pulling out his glowing MPG. He tapped its center with his thumb, causing a hologram of Naruto to appear over it.

" _Ben, we're coming back to the tower,_ " he communicated through his own device.

"You almost here?" the Biomnitrix bearer guessed, standing up again with another grimace.

" _Yeah, we're close,_ " the jinchuriki responded.

"Then I'll meet you in the hangar," the bearded man promised before shutting off the hologram, placing the machine back in his pocket before slowly walking out, cringing in agony all the while.

"Ben, you don't need to-"

"I need to be a leader now more than ever, Grandpa," Ben interjected as he stood at the doorway, clenching his fists, "My wife and my best friend got hurt, so I _need_ to step up," he stated, leaving the room.

"Huh…" his relative sighed, hoping that his grandson would be able to overcome the adversity he was facing. Elsewhere in the building, Sting, Rogue, and Sasuke were tying up Kizaru in the Sea Prism Stone chains, prepared to lock him away in a cell next to Smoker's. The vice admiral looked on in shock, unable to comprehend how one of the strongest members of the Navy had been subdued.

"Ergh!" the shadow dragon slayer grunted as he dragged the tall man into the small holding area by his chains, setting him down, "Will those chains be enough to hold him?" he questioned, walking back towards his comrades.

"Even just one chain would be enough to stop him from using his powers," the Uchiha man noted in reply, prepared to head out. The ponytailed man was ready to go as well until he noticed the somber expression on his partner's face as he was looking down at the floor.

"Sting?" he uttered, trying to get his attention. His fists were trembling as he recalled the moment he saw his squadron leader shot over and over by her former opponent, having not been able to do anything to stop it.

"Oh…" a familiar voice groaned, causing the three Omni Force members to perk up in surprise to see that Kizaru had woken up, sitting up against the wall, "now where am I?" he muttered in question, blinking before his vision came into focus to see the men before him, "So I'm captured, hm?" he guessed, letting off a smirk. His expression instantly caused a blood vessel to vein out upon the Sabertooth guildmaster's forehead, which his fellow dragon slayer took notice of. "Whatever happened to that Sunset woman?" he wondered, making the blonde haired man grit his teeth angrily as tears started to form in his eyes again, about to stomp towards him.

"Sting, calm down!" Rogue yelled pleadingly, grabbing him by the left shoulder and pulling him away, "He's just trying to rile you up…" he noted, turning around and walking off with him as he rubbed his eyes with his right arm.

"How shameful…" the admiral chimed in, making the shinobi perk up and look over at him, "I have no power with these chains, yet he's in tears over a few words?" he inquired rhetorically with a chuckle.

"Go back to sleep," Sasuke requested as he activated his Sharingan in his right eye, glaring over at the Glint-Glint user. In an instant, his eyes drooped shut as he slumped down onto the floor. The dark haired man let his eye go back to normal afterwards, prepared to exit.

" _I'm sorry,_ " Smoker suddenly apologized from within his cell, catching his attention as he glanced over at him, seeing the despondent expression upon his face. He disregarded it though, leaving the room. In the hangar, Ben wiped his lips with his left arm as he saw the dropship enter, turning around and landing rather roughly, much to his confusion. As the back doors opened, he was surprised to see Ash jog out first alongside his Pikachu and Greninja.

"Ben!" he called out, hurrying over to him, "I'm sorry I didn't get the memo about the Marines sooner…" he apologized almost immediately.

"I-It's fine…" his squadron leader stuttered in reply, sweating a little as he waited for the rest of his comrades to come out. Naruto was the next one to disembark, holding Luffy by his left arm as they came down to be met by the Biomnitrix bearer. "You guys all right?" he asked, noticing the burn marks along the jinchuriki's left arm.

"We'll be fine…" he responded cheekily with a smile, letting go of his comrade, "How'd things turn out on your end?" he asked, causing the Omni Force leader to flinch in surprise.

"Well… we got the Marines to retreat… obviously…" he noted while rubbing the back of his head nervously, which his friends took notice of as worried expressions came across their faces, "And we captured an Admiral…" he mentioned, causing both the Gum-Gum user and the shinobi to gasp.

"Really?!" the former of the two exclaimed out of disbelief, starting to develop a wide grin.

"Which one?" the latter asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Kizaru, I think…" Ben answered rather despondently, "Sunset apparently took him down by herself…" he added, causing the blonde haired man to widen his eyes.

"Wait…" he started to realize, "where _is_ Sunset?" he questioned, noticing the contorted look on his squadron leader's face as he took a sharp inhale and then a slow exhale, "Ben?" he uttered, knowing that something was wrong.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu chimed in, catching their attentions as they directed their eyes towards the bay doors, seeing Gray head down with the torn apart Genos in his arms.

"Genos!" the Biomnitrix bearer cried out, jogging up to them just as the ice wizard had reached the floor, "What happened to him?!" he asked frantically as the cyborg was set down gently, unconscious from earlier.

"The magma bastard got him, that's what," the shirtless man responded as he folded his arms over his chest, "If I hadn't used up most of my magic, I could've saved him…" he grumbled in frustration, gritting his teeth together. The bearded man then took notice of the blood that stained the right side of his body, seeing the deep cut on his shoulder.

"Gray, you should head to the medical bay and get patched up," he advised seriously, "It can't be good to have that wound open too long," he noted, making him turn away ashamedly, "Same goes for you, Naruto," he mentioned to the jinchuriki, who clenched his bandaged right fist.

"All right, I'll go," he reluctantly said, about to go on his way.

"Hold on a sec," the shinobi chimed in, causing him to stop as he glanced over at the group, "Ben… where's Sunset?" he asked seriously.

"Phoo…" the Omni Force leader breathed out as he placed his hands at his hips, "She's… in critical condition upstairs…" he finally said, causing everyone to widen their eyes and gasp.

"Wh-What…?!" Ash yelped with a stutter, while Greninja blinked rapidly.

"But didn't you say she-?!"

"At a cost," Ben added, interjecting Luffy's question as he turned his head and looked off to the side, "Most of her organs were damaged and she's lost a lot of blood…" he told them as his lips quivered, "Her right eye's gone, too…" he pointed out, much to their shock.

"No way…" Gray uttered, remembering how powerful the former pony was during their battles against both Tartaros and the Alvarez Empire. He could not believe that she would end up in such a horrific-sounding state.

"Well… we're here to help now," Ash stated as he pumped his right fist confidently, "What do you need us to do?" he asked.

"I need you to go home," the Biomnitrix bearer bluntly replied, causing everyone to gasp in astonishment.

"Wh-Why?" the Pokémon trainer asked with another stutter, "Ben, my team and I can help out around here!" he shouted as he gestured towards himself.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed as he let his cheeks spark angrily.

"Gren," Greninja croaked with a nod.

"It's not that you wouldn't be helpful…" the Omni Force leader responded, making the trio perk up, "I'm just not risking sending a dead man home to Mirajane and your future kid," he explained profoundly, much to his and everyone else's surprise. A moment of silence passed by as no one wanted to argue with his point, which was sound. Loyal as he was to his teammates, the raven haired man knew that he also had a pregnant wife to take care of at home.

"All right, fine," he reluctantly agreed, turning around to head out of the hangar, "Let's go, you guys," he beckoned to his partners, who were stunned for a moment before following him out.

"Ben…" Naruto uttered in concern, seeing the bearded man pick up what remained of Genos' body while outside, the capped man had left with his teammates through an MPG portal. The ice wizard left the area with the jinchuriki to receive treatment for their injuries, while Luffy headed back towards the barracks, frustrated that he could not defeat Akainu when he had the chance. Elsewhere, Sting was headed towards the medical bay all by himself as he wiped his eyes again, hoping to receive some good news about his squadron leader.

"Sting!" a familiar voice called out, catching his attention as he looked out to see Rook jogging up to him.

"Rook…" he uttered as he came to a stop, "Is… milady doing okay?" he asked worriedly, "I mean… do you know if she's gonna…?" he tried to question, but could not work up the nerve to do so as his whole body shook.

"Sting, I have something important that I need to tell you," the Magister responded, confusing him as he blinked, wondering what he was about to learn.

 **X**

Back in Marineford, Akainu's fractured arm was tucked into a sling, having it close to his chest as he sat in his chair at the conference table. Most of the vice admirals were there as well, with the exceptions of the group needing treatment for their injuries. Garp and Sengoku stood amongst those present, waiting to hear the day's report.

"Hm…" Fujitora hummed as he took his own seat, realizing that there was one particular individual missing from the table, "Where is Kizaru?" he asked, causing everyone there to perk up and notice that the Glint-Glint user was not among them.

"Um…" a lower-rank soldier uttered, catching the group's attention as they looked over at him, "we… were unable to locate the Admiral after he had gone off on his own…" he told them as they all widened their eyes slightly, "Th-Therefore…" he continued with a stutter, gulping in fright, "we believe he's been captured by the enemy…" he finished. In an instant, the part of the conference table that the fleet admiral was seated at was shattered into splinters by his left fist as he clenched his teeth angrily.

"The bastard lost?!" he bellowed, very enraged by the development. Everyone else was either just as stunned or remained stoic as he was inhaling and exhaling angrily still.

"Fleet Admiral, sir?" another soldier chimed in, causing him to slightly perk up, "Our scouts found that the individual he fought was the Sunset woman Tsuru had brought up," he explained, causing the old woman to widen her eyes in surprise, "We've also learned that despite her victory against Kizaru, she's sustained serious injuries and will no longer pose a threat to us," he mentioned. The news was somewhat shocking to the Wash-Wash user, who rested her elbows against the tabletop as she put her head up against her clasped hands.

' _Dear god…_ ' she uttered inwardly, evidently frightened by how terrible things were for the Omni Force member.

"Regardless of the outcome, we can't just overlook the fact that an _Admiral_ has been captured," Comil noted, catching everyone's attention as he folded his arms over his chest, "And Kizaru has the strength of over a thousand of our soldiers," he mentioned, "If he was taken down singlehandedly and only managed to stop _one_ of those pirate allies," he kept going, staring over at the man known as Red Dog, who appeared to have calmed down as his left fist steamed, "then it's very likely that the others will be just as difficult to deal with," he finished.

"I agree, woof," Dalmatian barked, "Even Rob Lucci of CP0 was defeated," he pointed out, causing a few others to gasp.

"Lucci, too?!" Maynard exclaimed, evidently shocked as were many others.

"I think it's clear what our next action needs to be," Sengoku stated, chiming into the conversation as he approached the conference table, "We need to negotiate with the Omni Force and have them return our soldiers in exchange for a truce," he explained to everyone's surprise.

"I second that," Garp concurred, stepping up to his friend's side as he folded his arms over his chest. Everyone seemed to be in agreement, though none of them outright showed it as the silence amongst them remained heavy. The fleet admiral suddenly stood up straight, taking a deep exhale.

"I'll give you all twelve hours of rest," he stated rather calmly, while his fellow Navy members just widened their eyes in disbelief, "After that, we'll plan for another assault on the city," he told them, walking off to leave the room. Tsuru immediately got up from her seat and followed him out in a huff, leaving everyone else behind.

"Sakazuki, I've known for years how stubborn you are about delivering justice," she noted to him, walking by his side, "but this has gone far enough," she pointed out seriously, "Using innocent people as hostages was already crossing the line, so-" Her sentence was cut off as she saw him finally glance over at her, enticing her to stop.

"Those Omni brats are beating themselves up at this point, so there's no need to worry about just _one_ Admiral gone," he said, much to her confusion as she arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean they'll be 'beating themselves'?" she asked, seeing him head off on his own as she stayed behind.

"That Sunset woman is a connector for those brats, right?" he inquired rhetorically as she perked up, "With her out of the picture thanks to Kizaru, I believe they'll take themselves apart for us…" he proclaimed before leaving. The Wash-Wash user sighed deeply, realizing that his persistence was still strong as she heard the sound of loud arguing from the conference room.

"Ow!" Coby yelped as he had a bandage placed onto his cheek within the base's infirmary, sitting on a bed. Cancer, Stainless, Hina, and Onigumo were there as well, receiving treatment for their various injuries sustained over the course of the day's battle in the other world. Even Sentomaru was amongst them, screaming angrily through the bandages wrapped around his face.

"Coby, you sure took quite the beating…" Helmeppo noted, catching his attention as he saw walk over to his divan, having a glass of water in hand to give to him.

"Thanks," he said in gratitude, taking the liquid and gulping it all down quickly, "Ah…" he sighed, setting it down on a small table next to his bed.

"Today was tough for both of us…" the lieutenant-commander muttered, much to the confusion of his friend as he saw him sit down on the divan in front of him.

"Why'd it end up being so bad for you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, "Weren't you left at the compound to watch after the people?" he questioned to him rhetorically.

"Well…" he began as he clenched his fists over his knees, shaking a little, "those people were… scared…" he said as he took off his specs to rub his eyes, "Not just because we were practically holding them hostage… but…" he kept going, "they thought they were going to die," he stated to finish his thought, as the commodore glanced down.

"I'm not surprised," he admitted rather bluntly, "We took over their stronghold in order to make Luffy's friends do what we wanted…" he noted, narrowing his eyes slightly, "Now… I don't know what Akainu will do next…" he added, leaning back in his bed.

 **X**

The evening at the Ben 10,000 Tower was deathly silent, save for the beeps of the heart monitors in the medical bay for both Rainbow and Sunset. The former had her respirator removed as she was now just sound asleep upon her bed with her IV still attached, but the latter was still bandaged up from head to toe, with several tubes plugged into her arms for her own IV and blood bags. Thankfully, the Plumbers were able to supply her with transfusions that matched her blood type. Even so, she still remained in a severe and comatose state, lying motionless on her divan as her breath fogged up the respirator placed over her nose and mouth. Not too far from the Equestrian magic users was Genos, who had just received makeshift replacements of his arms and torn off leg, slowly managing to move them as they integrated with the rest of his body. UpRigg was scurrying about around him, making sure that his repairs were sound enough for him to at least be able to move.

"I think I'm set, Ben…" he said, setting his feet down onto the floor beneath him. He took slow steps as the hybrid extraterrestrial watched on, seeing him stumble a little. In a green flash of light as he jumped off of the bed, the Mechamorph/Planchakule fusion morphed back into the bearded man, catching him before he could fall.

"You can at least walk out of the tower…" he joked, chuckling a little. The S-class hero could not help but grin himself, blinking for a moment.

"Are you sure you do not want Master Saitama to assist all of you in my absence?" he questioned seriously, causing the Omni Force leader to slightly widen his eyes before glancing away.

"I think it'll be better to avoid _too_ much collateral damage…" he noted as a response. After taking a second to think, his teammate nodded in agreement, standing up fully.

"I'll see myself out then," he stated, walking slowly off through the sliding doors of the area.

"Huh…" the Biomnitrix bearer sighed deeply, frustrated that he had to send his friends away for their own protection. At least, that was what he believed they needed. He trotted over to the bed his best friend lied upon, noticing the steady beats of her heart monitor.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _She's done it before?" Law asked as doctors were all around Sunset, providing her with immediately aid as bandages were wrapped around her. Ben nodded as he approached his fellow male squadron leader, looking at the red and yellow haired woman._

" _It's a secondary stage of the Equestrian magic forms she has," he explained, holding onto the plastic frame of her bed, "She called it her Daydream Drive, but never used it ever since she first got it at the Friendship Games..." he mentioned. The captain of the Heart Pirates blinked in confusion, disregarding the absurd-sounding event as he shook his head to regain his focus._

" _How long ago was that?" he questioned._

"… _About three years," the Biomnitrix bearer responded, much to his shock as his eyes widened slightly, "That isn't the only thing though," he mentioned as he clutched the railing tightly, "When she did it that time, the only reason she could was because he used the magic of her friends combined with her own," he told him._

" _So… are you saying because_ _ **that**_ _didn't happen, she suffered this much of a drawback?" he inquired, staring over at the former unicorn as her bandages were already stained in blood._

" _I'm afraid to think it's so," the bearded man replied, looking back at him, "Do what you can, please," he pleaded to him, "I want to make sure she's okay," he added, making him nod in response before he went over to assist the other doctors._

 **END FLASHBACK**

' _Hang in there, Sunset…_ ' the Omni Force leader inwardly pleaded, heading off out of the room. As the night went on, the whole tower remained silent. Korra, Kagura, and Erza remained silent in their chambers, unable to fall asleep simply due to what they heard about their friend. Sobs emanated from the male barracks as Sting was covering his tear-filled eyes with his hands, letting his lips quiver all the while. The rest of his comrades were there as well, evidently quiet as they listened on to the sobbing Sabertooth guildmaster.

"Stop crying, dammit!" Zoro suddenly shouted in demand.

"Hey, Zoro!" his captain yelled back in a pleading tone.

"He feels bad that he couldn't do anything to help Sunset…" Naruto mentioned, clenching his now bandaged fists tightly.

"Well it can't be helped!" the swordsman exclaimed, scoffing as he turned his head away, "This is all our fault in the first place…" he muttered, much to Luffy's surprise as he blinked.

"Sting, please," Rogue pleaded, placing his hand onto his crying comrade's back, "Sunset wouldn't want you wallowing over her like this," he advised seriously, making him calm down for a moment as he wiped his eyes.

"Y-Yeah…" he stuttered in agreement, clenching his tightly as he inhaled and exhaled through his nose slowly.

"Natsu, you knew about the form Sunset took to defeat Kizaru, right?" Sasuke inquired, catching the pink haired man's attention.

"Yeah…" he responded, clutching his knees, "It was when she had to fight Twilight when she was Midnight Sparkle," he explained.

"But this time was different, right?" Gray implied as he had bandages wrapped over his torso and upon his right shoulder, receiving a nod from his guild mate.

"Back then… she had the magic power of her friends combined with her own," he noted in remembrance, "I don't think I ever remember getting that beat up from usin' it…" he mentioned, clenching his extremities even tighter over his knees.

"She's pulled through a lot of tough situations," Naruto mentioned, chiming into the conversation, "Before you know it, she'll be back at it again!" he proclaimed confidently.

"That is, if we can stop the Marines," his fellow shinobi pointed out, catching his attention, "I think they've made it pretty clear that they don't care about what they lose if they can get what they want," he noted, narrowing his eyes.

"Exactly," Zoro agreed, crossing his arms over his chest, "That's why I said it's our fault," he told everyone present, making the Gum-Gum user look back at him, "Law, Luffy, me…" he listed off, "We're the ones that the Navy's been after for years," he said, causing him to grimace in frustration.

"Where is Law by the way?" the ice wizard asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Who knows?" the swordsman responded sarcastically in question, "I doubt he really cares about any of us at this point…" he grumbled. Everyone else knew that he may have been exaggerating his last statement, but also realized that the captain of the Heart Pirates was known to be devious and deceptive. As the conversation continued amongst the group, Natsu took the time to remember a moment where Sunset had supported him in a dark hour.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Natsu," the former pony's voice uttered, catching his attention and Happy's as the latter broke away from him, still in tears, "you are END, aren't you?" she implied, squatting down to reach his eye level as he blinked. After his recent meeting with his so-called older brother, he now had to face the reality that he was in fact the demon that his surrogate father was unable to kill. Both the Biomnitrix bearer and the Op-Op user looked on worriedly._

" _It doesn't matter who I am," the fire dragon slayer stated firmly, "I wanna stop Zeref and his damn army," he declared as he clenched his right fist, which bled a little, "And I won't die," he added confidently, grinning a little. His words did not appear to sway her though, as she put her right hand onto his shoulder._

"Y _ou are who you are…" she told him, "but we saw everything back out there," she pointed out seriously, "If Zeref is killed and your book vanishes… so do you," she explained, evidently conflicted about giving him the truth, "It's not that it isn't okay to be optimistic…" she mentioned, seeing his expression shift into a frustrated frown, "but sometimes, you have to see things realistically," she advised, taking her hand away from him, "That's why we'll find a way to stop Zeref without killing him," she declared as she stood up tall._

" _Thanks… Sun…set…" her teammate responded, suddenly slumping down against the tree he sat beside as his eyes drooped shut, much to everyone's shock. As the war against the Alvarez Empire reached its final stage in the later days, he wound up facing his older brother again, only managing to emerge victorious as the former unicorn had used her magical skills to create a phasing spell, removing the legendary power known as the Fairy Heart from his body, enabling her friend to unleash the full extent of his remaining power in order to defeat their foe. Smoke lingered as the beaten black wizard lied upon the floor of the guild hall they had fought in. Aside from both Omni Force members, Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion, was also present, staggering to her feet as she saw that former beloved had been taken care of._

" _Thank you for your efforts, you two…" she breathed out, evidently exhausted from having most of her power removed from her body, "Now if you'd please return the Fairy Heart, I can end things with Zeref," she stated, reaching her right hand out to the Equestrian magic user. In her own extremity was the golden glowing, sphere-shaped form of the power once known as the Lumen Histoire. Though she knew next to nothing of its properties or capabilities, she understood that it had a purpose greater than putting an end to the man lying before them._

" _No," she suddenly said, clutching it tightly in her hand._

" _What?" the ageless girl uttered in question._

" _I said_ _ **no**_ _," the squadron leader stated, taking off her Proto-Glasses with her free left hand and putting them away in her pocket, "First master, your plans have singlehandedly put us at a disadvantage right from the start," she pointed out, while Natsu looked on in shock, stunned to hear her speaking out against the famous Fairy Tactician, "And if it wasn't for me coming back to stop Zeref, or Lucy doing whatever she did to that book," she kept going, "we'd all probably be dead," she bluntly noted._

" _Sunset Shimmer… I…"_

" _Fairy Heart's purpose isn't to finish Zeref… at least not now…" the red and yellow haired woman interrupted strongly, turning around and heading out the guild doors, "I'll trust that you can handle things here, right?" she inquired to the girl, who looked back at the black wizard as he slowly lifted up his head. In the meantime, Natsu looked back at where he had been impaled through the chest and his burned right arm, remembering the conversation his friend had with him days earlier to talk him down and keep him encouraged despite the eventual outcome they were likely to face._

" _First, I'm gonna go see my friends," he suddenly declared to Mavis, walking off as he waved with his left arm, "I'll let you deal with Zeref," he added as he went through the guild doors. The former unicorn followed him, still holding the mass of incredible magic power in her hand. Later, both Fairy Tail and the Omni Force were faced with the challenge of defeating Acnologia, who had set his sights on killing the seven dragon slayers as all of the guilds in Ishgar were trying to stop him. The battle had raged on in Hargeon, with everyone in the famous Fiore guild working together to trap the bloodthirsty dragon in one of the three great forms of fairy magic: Fairy Sphere._

" _I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!" his voice boomed from within the energy blockade, banging against its sides roughly to make it shake._

" _Ergh!" Lucy grunted with clenched teeth, trying to hold the containment together with her fellow guild mates, as they held hands while circled around the ancient behemoth. Cracks were forming all around the barrier, struggling to hold him as he kept on smashing against it._

" _It's… no good!" Wendy grunted out, "He's just too powerful!" she screamed in fear._

" _We can't give up now!" Gray yelled as he and Juvia both gritted their teeth, "If we give in here, our world will be destroyed!" he exclaimed. Even with his vigor among so many others to protect their comrades, it seemed to be all for naught as the energy shield surrounding their foe was about to be destroyed. Sunset watched on with a panicked expression like so many others, knowing that there was practically nothing left that could be done against him. Magic was nullified as he would absorb it, and the other powers her teammates exhibited would be practically useless against his tough exterior. He had already taken down the likes of Ultimate Way Big and the combination of Naruto's Tailed Beast mode with Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo. It seemed as if nothing would stop him. Then she remembered the mass of energy within her hand, realizing that it was time for it to be used. Just then, the Fairy Sphere shattered apart like glass, much to everyone's shock. Wasting no time, the former unicorn dashed out towards the dragon, who roared loudly._

" _Sunset!" her boyfriend screamed from afar, seeing her run and lose her leather jacket in the process._

' _Acnologia's not able to absorb the power of anything other than the magic of_ _ **this**_ _world!' she inwardly noted, sliding under the behemoth and stopping underneath his underbelly, 'So if I combine my own magic with Fairy Heart…!' she began to herself, reeling her arm back as the sphere glowed a bright gold._

" _Incoming!" Erza screamed, enticing everyone to hurriedly run away as their gigantic opponent raised up his front right claw, prepared to bring down his talons onto everyone that dared to oppose him._

" _HAH!" the Equestrian magic user yelled as she blasted the magical mass into the creature's torso, causing him to shout out in agony as a brilliant white light enveloped the entire area. In the midst of the attack, an image of Mavis flashed through the mind of the red and yellow haired woman, much to her confusion before she heard a loud crack in her arm. "AH!" she yelped in pain, falling to the ground. Dust and smoke enveloped the entire area after the luminosity had dissipated, leaving most people within the cloud coughing, including her. "Ow…!" she grunted, pushing herself up off of her back with just her left arm, as her right was not moving._

' _I think I just dislocated my shoulder…!' she realized through thought, grabbing at her arm._

" _Grr…" a voice suddenly growled, catching her attention as she looked to see a figure lurking within the veil of dirt. She instantly recognized the ominous aura that she was feeling from him, grimacing in fright. Leaping out at her was the human form of Acnologia, who was prepared to grab her in his lone right hand. All of a sudden though, he found himself punched in the face by the flaming left fist of Natsu, while Sting grabbed Sunset and carried her off bridal style, while the veil cleared around them._

" _That was amazing, milady!" he complimented to her, heading over to Rook and the others and setting her down with them, "We'll take care of the rest," he promised with a grin, joining Rogue, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, and Eric as they gathered alongside the surrogate son of Igneel, who glared at his foe menacingly as he bled from his stricken cheek._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"She's gonna pull through," the fire dragon slayer stated suddenly, causing everyone to look over at him, "Fight after fight, she's pulled through and inspired us," he noted as he stood up from his bed, "It's our turn to return the favor and finish this fight for her and everyone," he finished, causing Naruto and Luffy to smile and nod in agreement. The ponytailed man of the group grinned as well, but not his partner as he still had tears streaking down his cheeks. Everyone else remained silent, frustrated about the current situation they were faced with.

 **X**

"GAH!" Law yelled angrily as he kicked a chair within the empty conference room. He had just learned that Sunset's injuries were so severe, she would likely be unable to awaken for at least a few weeks. Though he had done what he could with the several alien doctors he had worked with, a lot of time was still needed for her to completely recover. Remembering the emotional state that the white dragon slayer was in and the reaction of anger from Rook only added to his frustration as he leaned up against a wall, breathing slowly through his mouth as he slid down and sat upon the floor.

' _What the hell am I gonna do?_ ' he wondered, taking off his hat and staring at it. Throughout his life, he had been faced with many hardships; some even worse to bear than others. Looking back on his memories with the former unicorn, he recalled the time where she had asked him to join the Omni Force after the incidents at Dressrosa, where he initially declined because of his own goals to rise up and defeat the Four Emperors one by one. However, something had changed. He realized that it was no longer just about fighting to survive, but fighting alongside others in order to bring peace to others' lives aside from their own. ' _I… no… we can't just sit around here,_ ' he noted inwardly, putting his hat back on as he blinked for a moment in thought, ' _We need to end this while we've got the chance,_ ' he declared to himself, standing up and pulling out his MPG. A while later as many of the people within the tower's barracks had gone to sleep, a blinking green light emitted from near Naruto's bed, causing him to wake up and look at his device. A moment afterwards, he was nudging Natsu's back with his elbow and getting him up with a long yawn.

"What's going on…?" he muttered in question, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He then noticed that Rogue and Luffy were awake as well, much to his confusion as he blinked.

"Law's got a plan to end this war," the jinchuriki whispered to his shock as he slightly widened his eyes before grinning widely. A few minutes later, the four male Omni Force members were walking through the halls together, with the shinobi setting his forehead protector, the Gum-Gum user putting on his hat, and the fire dragon slayer readying the scarf around his neck, tightening it slightly.

"So what exactly did Traffie have in mind?" the pirate of the group asked in a whisper as they trekked by the girls' dormitory.

"All he told me was that there was something we could do while we had the chance…" the blonde haired man responded as he looked at his bandaged left arm, which felt fine considering what he had to go through with it, "I'm guessing it means that we can stop Akainu and his buddies," he concluded.

"They have to be incredibly vulnerable after today battles," the Sabertooth mage pointed out as he tied up his ponytail tightly.

"And where do you think you're going?" a certain female voice asked rather distinctly, causing the four of them to stop and grimace, slowly turning around to see Erza standing at the doorway in her white blouse and blue skirt. She stared at the group suspiciously before her guild mate walked up to her with a stoic expression on his face.

"We're gonna go get that Akainu bastard," he said with a grin, reaching his hand out to her, "You in?" he offered. The scarlet haired woman merely let off a chuckle, requipping into her Heart Kreuz Armor in a flash of golden light.

"Of course," she replied earnestly. A while passed before Law saw the five of them coming towards him together, waiting in the conference room.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked immediately as he and the others approached him.

"After I got onto the Omni Force," the captain of the Heart Pirates began, "I started setting up UTs down in places in my world I could go to quickly," he told them, pulling out his MPG.

"One of 'em was Marineford, right?" Luffy guessed instantly as he arched an eyebrow with a grin, causing the squadron leader to do the same.

"Now that the Navy's in tough shape, we've gotta a shot in the dark and get Akainu," he explained to them, "He's tenacious, so I'm betting he'll still be convincing his men to fight," he mentioned seriously, "Tonight, we have to either capture or kill him," he stated, taking hold of his sword tucked away in its scabbard, "You don't have to come with me," he added to them.

"We're not letting you do this alone," Rogue retorted as he stepped forward, "That man's responsible for hurting our friends and the people of this city," he pointed out with an angered expression on his face, "For their sakes, we have to do this… together," he declared as he clenched his right fist.

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed, not noticing a figure lurking within the shadows of the conference room, activating what appeared to be an MPG. A few moments later, the group of six had arrived from the elevator into the hangar level, as the doors slid open to reveal the sickly-looking dragon slayers as they groaned.

"Why couldn't we just use our MPGs…?" Natsu groaned as Erza lifted him up.

"Ben already said how MPG frequencies are blocked out because of any potential villains trying to break in via teleportation," she explained to him, holding him by the arm before he finally regained himself and stood up fully.

"So all we have to do is make our way outside and we'll be off," Naruto realized as they approached the hangar, with several vessels littered about. As they were going to enter though, the Op-Op user noticed a familiar figure in there, reaching out his right arm to stop Luffy.

"Huh?" he uttered in confusion, looking over at the infamous Surgeon of Death as he squatted down, narrowing his eyes as he glanced out at the area before them.

"Do you think someone found out we're leaving?" the Sabertooth mage guessed.

"What's the big deal with that though?" the jinchuriki asked out of confusion, as he and the others went down in the same position as Law, with some kneeling as they peeked out with him.

"Wait here," he advised after a moment, much to the surprise of his comrades as they saw him walk out into the open hangar. Trekking past the multitude of small Plumber ships, he carried his sheathed long sword over his right shoulder, coming to a stop as he took notice of the figure lurking in the darkness. He swung his weapon forward, slowly unsheathing it from its scabbard before dropping it to the floor, holding the armament with its blade forward. "I should've known you'd try to stop me," he admitted as the individual he was speaking to walked out, revealing himself to be Rook. He grabbed his Proto-Tool from his shoulder and had it form an energy blade that shined a bright orange.

"I am putting an end to this," he stated, pointing the morphed weapon towards the pirate with a menacing glare in his eyes.

"So am I," the Op-Op user replied as he narrowed his eyes, "We're heading out to kill Akainu and force the Marines to surrender," he explained, while his teammates from afar nodded to each other, standing up from their crouched and kneeled positions at the entryway and heading out into the open to reveal themselves to the Revonnahgander.

"And do you honestly believe _that_ will put an end to all of this?" he questioned, clenching the handle of his weapon tightly. The Omni Force's third squadron leader just stared ahead as the members of his group walked up to his side.

"Rook… you of all people should understand why we're resorting to this," Erza pointed out, immediately jumping into the conversation, "If we can get Akainu taken care of while we've got the chance, then maybe we can force the Navy to surrender and leave this world alone," she told him seriously.

"That's unlikely," a familiar feminine voice chimed in, causing her to widen her eyes out of shock as she then took notice of another figure coming out from the shadows of the ships in the vicinity, being Kagura.

"K-Kagura…" she stammered in disbelief, closing her hands into fists out of complete astonishment.

"I want all of this fighting to end, too, Erza," her friend said, going over to the alien Magister's side, "But I honestly doubt that taking another soldier from their ranks will change anything," she confessed, much to everyone's shock except for Law, as he remained stoic.

"This isn't good…" Rogue muttered as sweat began to drip down from his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Luffy suddenly bellowed towards the Mermaid Heel wizard angrily, shocking everyone around him, "If Zoro knew you were against us, he would-!"

"I'd agree with her," his crewmate's voice interjected, causing his pupils to shrink out of disbelief as he saw him jump in, landing beside his girlfriend and their group leader, "Luffy, we're pirates," he stated, pulling out one of his three swords, "That's why the Marines are after all of us," he mentioned as his captain gritted his teeth in frustration.

"And who's to say that sending you back will even stop them?!" Naruto yelled angrily, "Rainbow… Genos… and…" he tried to list off, but stopped as he grimaced, "They weren't even pirates and still got hurt!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists tightly.

"I don't like it either, Naruto," another voice admitted as he turned and gasped to see Sasuke sitting upon one of the ships, standing up and leaping down to his comrades, "Luffy's my teammate," he kept going, "but I can't just let the people who claim to fight for their own justice hurt all of us to do it," he stated firmly, "If this is the only way we can end this, then so be it," he added as he readied his sword, pulling it out from his coat.

"Same here," a familiar voice agreed, making Natsu widen his eyes as he saw both Gray and Sting walk out from the shadows of the vessels, stopping beside their comrades, "After seeing what happened to Genos," he began with a serious expression upon his face, "I'm willing to do anything to stop all this fighting," he stated as an icy aura wafted off of his form. The white dragon slayer said nothing as he turned his head away, remembering what had happened to Sunset earlier in the day as he grimaced.

"Dammit…" the fire dragon slayer cursed, feeling all the warier about the opponents he and his comrades were up against, especially since they were a part of the Omni Force as well.

"If you attempt to leave, we will stop you," Rook stated resolutely, narrowing his eyes onto the captain of the Heart Pirates, who let out a breath of air in exasperation.

"Quit trying to make this about something else," he responded, much to the surprise of everyone in the area, "What happened to Shimmer wasn't my fault, nor was it Stinger's," he explained, shocking the Sabertooth guildmaster as he widened his eyes, while the alien Magister clenched his teeth tightly, "She made that choice to fight Kizaru on her own and keep the rest of us out of it," he finished, getting into a ready stance. The Revonnahgander trembled in rage, remembering the sight of his girlfriend in the infirmary's bed as she was wrapped in bandages and hooked up to several machines in order to provide enough strength for her organs to functions in her comatose state.

"How dare you…" he uttered, suddenly running forward.

"Hey, wait!" the shirtless man cried out, going after him with the rest of his teammates.

"Huh," Law scoffed as he took a step forward, "Let's go," he beckoned to his comrades, who immediately started stepping out before running alongside him, about to go up against their friends in an all-out battle.

 **ENDING**

" _ **Long Hope Philia" by Masaki Suda**_

 _ **0:00-0:15 – Opens with Ben and Rainbow Tennyson taking a long walk along the shoreline at dawn, still in their teens. They smile at each other as they continue onward towards the horizon.**_

 _ **0:16-0:32 – As they continue their trek, they're joined by the rest of the Omni Force's first squadron: Ash Ketchum, Naruto Uzumaki, Gingka Hagane, Rex Salazar, Rook Blonko, Hinata Hyuga, Avatar Korra, and Natsu Dragneel.**_

 _ **0:33-0:49 – After a while of walking, the second squadron joins in, with Sunset Shimmer passing by her boyfriend and standing beside Ben. The rest of her team also passes him as well, joining up with the others.**_

 _ **0:50-1:07 – The third squadron also joins in on the walk, which turns into a jog as the Omni Force members suddenly become their older selves, continuing onward.**_

 _ **1:08-1:29 – Ben then sees several silhouettes in the distance, realizing that there are plenty of new Omni Force members to come in the future as he passes by Erza Scarlet, who joins the group on their trek as the strive to become greater under the shining sun.**_

 **END ENDING**

 **And so the civil war begins. Only took eleven chapters!**

 **Ben Tennyson: Uh, NF?**

 **NegaiFreak: Yeah?**

 **Ben Tennyson: Isn't there something you wanted to let the fans know?**

 **NegaiFreak: Oh, right! So with there being the possibility of a sixth season of the original Teen Titans, many of you are probably wondering how it'll fit into my storyline. Well… it won't. With the way things have turned out, I'm assuming that a sixth season would screw up the storyline I currently have, so it won't be canon there. That's not to say I won't enjoy a sixth season of the original series. I'm totally looking forward to it!**

 **Rex Salazar: So what's next on the schedule for ya?**

 **NegaiFreak: "Evolution" will be the next story to receive an update, so be on the lookout for that in the coming weeks.**

 **Avatar Korra: I hear there's gonna be quite the development with you and Kuvira…**

 **Rex Salazar: *blushes* Uh… sure…**

 **P.S. Who's ready for some new shorts and sneak peeks? If you want, you can follow my forum to get the latest updates! Link is in my profile page!**


	12. STRUGGLE

**Boy… watching clips of Infinity War does not make writing these next few chapters any easier… Hey everyone! We're finally at the stage where we're in a civil war amidst the Omni Force and it's bound to be a fierce one. Hopefully a lot of you are excited for as this, as am I.**

 **With that said, I think we shouldn't waste any time. Welcome back to "Omni Force: WAR".**

 **OMNI FORCE: WAR**

Slowly trotting into the medical bay, Ben pulled up a chair beside Sunset's bed, seeing that she had finished her blood transfusions as the only thing attached to her free right arm was the tube of her IV. Nevertheless, she still appeared to be in bad shape with the wounds bandaged all over her body, especially around her lost right eye. Her once teal hospital gown now had red stains from the inside of its fabric as did the majority of her bandages. Looking at her again and seeing the fogginess of her breath against the respirator she had, the Biomnitrix bearer exhaled.

' _Was it my fault that everything went the way it did?_ ' he asked himself, wiping his forehead. He recalled the night on Mount Rushmore when she told him about how she had feelings for him. He wondered if he had ever felt the same towards her throughout their history as friends. She did not make a good impression on him when they had first met.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _You think you can speak to me however you want?" the bully inquired towards the brunette haired teen, who merely stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie._

" _I think I just did," he responded with a smug smirk, much to her chagrin as she glared at him, stomping forward._

" _Well, looks like someone else is new here…" she noted towards the princess standing off behind her, "You two must be perfect for each other…" she mentioned in a mockingly sweet tone with beady eyes, causing Twilight to slightly widen her eyes._

" _At least we're not pathetic enough to have to bully people to get our way," the Omnitrix bearer retorted bluntly, making the red and yellow haired girl perk up as she turned around with clenched fists._

" _Oh-ho…" she chuckled, "You'll wanna take that back," she advised, prepared to confront him._

" _Make me," Ben replied, narrowing his eyes onto her as he rolled back his sleeve to reveal the watch-like device upon his wrist, confusing her for a moment. After some time in silence between the two, the teenage boy backed off and then trotted past her towards the two girls still in the hall. "Better yet, why don't you actually be a person people can like over being a person they can hate?" he inquired to her, helping get Fluttershy onto her feet by offering his hand for her to take, which she did._

" _Hmph," Sunset huffed, trotting away without another word. The confrontation, while brief, did give the princess a chance to think about the mysterious boy that had arrived, glad that he had intervened and prevented things from growing worse._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Since that time, the Omni Force leader had become her best friend, supporting her through thick and thin when it came to the challenges she faced when trying to earn the student body's trust back along with many others. More recently, he recalled how she was selected as the maid of honor for his wedding by both him and his wife, knowing that she was always there for them as well.

' _I gotta make this right…_ ' he inwardly realized, immediately standing up from his chair and pulling out his MPG. He walked around the room for a moment as a hologram had appeared upon the device after he had activated it and made a call. He was unaware of how the former unicorn's right thumb was slightly moving, too focused on talking to who he had contacted.

"All right, thank you," he said in gratitude to the individual's projection, which disappeared just as the sliding doors to the medical bay opened, catching his attention as he looked to see Rex there panting heavily.

"Hermano… we need your help now…" he breathed out, exhausted as he placed his hands onto his knees.

"Rex, what's wrong?" the Biomnitrix bearer asked as he put his contraption away into his pocket and approached his comrade, placing his hand onto his shoulder. He stood up and regained his breath with a quick inhale.

"There's a fight going on downstairs," he told his squadron leader to his shock, "A big one," he added. Without hesitating, Ben rushed out through the sliding doors with the EVO, hurrying towards the elevator. Neither of them had taken notice of the fact that Sunset's lone eye had started to open, glassy and dazed as she was slowly regaining consciousness.

 **OPENING**

" _ **All The Stars" by Kendrick Lamar featuring SZA**_

 _ **0:00-0:19 – Opens with the sun slowly rising over a rather war-torn Omnitrix City, with the Ben 10,000 Tower looking slightly damaged. Marine coats are strewn about the streets, while the camera pans up the tower to show Ben Tennyson looking out the window, pressing his hands against the glass as he is conflicted on how to act next.**_

 _ **0:20-0:38 – The camera then cuts to several shots of rifts forming between Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe, and finally Trafalgar Law and Rook Blonko, as they stand with their backs facing each other, unlike everyone else.**_

 _ **0:39-0:58 – The scene shifts over to Sunset Shimmer, who lies in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV as bandages align her bloodied body. Time passes as the stars shine brightly in the sky, while she slowly slips out and into unconsciousness, trying to reach her left hand up to them.**_

 _ **0:59-1:38 – Fighting breaks out between the two groups as Erza and Kagura clash swords, with the former requipping into her Flight Armor. Luffy activates Second Gear and sets up Armament Haki on his right arm as he attempts to punch Zoro, but he blocks him with his swords, glaring ahead with his lone eye. Naruto and Sasuke engage in physical combat with their taijutsu, followed by the former creating Shadow Clones to attack his friend, which he easily cuts through with his Chidori-induced sword. Natsu activates his Dragon Force before charging towards Gray, who has a cold air wafting around him as he readies his Demon Slayer magic. In the meantime, Rogue batters Sting around with several of his attacks, but he doesn't retaliate as tears fall from his eyes.**_

 _ **1:39-1:57 – Cut to Avatar Korra, Rex Salazar, and Gingka Hagane, who are all preparing themselves for battle. The latter of the three starts to think about Irene Belserion and Jellal Fernandes, tensing up.**_

 _ **1:58-2:18 – The scene then shifts over to Twilight Sparkle and Juvia Lockser, both of whom are thinking of their beloved boyfriends while pregnant with their children, while they continue to clash within the Ben 10,000 Tower.**_

 _ **2:19-2:38 – Law and Rook clash in an isolated section of the hangar bay, striking blades as they glare at each other angrily, all while reminiscing over their own experiences with Sunset. The fighting ends with Law taking a bullet through the torso, as Sunset finally awakens.**_

 _ **2:39-2:58 – Cuts to Fujitora lurking just outside of Omnitrix City, with an army of Navy soldiers behind him. The scene then shifts between the imprisoned Smoker and Kizaru, the other Vice Admirals, and finally, Akainu as he smirks from his seat at the conference table in Marineford.**_

 _ **2:59-3:16 – The scene changes to Sunset trudging slowly along the hallways of the Ben 10,000 Tower, with blood dripping from each step she takes, including from where her eye was lost. As she hears the fighting going on, tears start to well up in her left eye, thinking it's her fault that things have delved into such a chaotic state.**_

 _ **3:17-3:37 – She finally arrives in the hangar to see what her boyfriend is attempting to do to Law, stopping him as she starts to develop an enraged expression.**_

 _ **3:38-3:52 – Ends with Ben waiting outside in front of an MPG portal, as a certain figure comes out in the dark of the night…**_

 **END OPENING**

 **STRUGGLE**

Fifteen minutes before Ben had been informed of the inevitable battle in the hangar, the two groups were still charging towards each other, prepared to fight. Gray slammed his right fist into his palm, Zoro readied as his Sandai Kitetsu while his girlfriend prepared her sheathed sword, and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Law quickly threw his hand out as he continued running.

"Room!" he shouted, suddenly forming a spherical spatial barrier off from his palm that expanded out that envelop everyone in the area, "Shambles!" he yelled as he flipped up his hand. All of a sudden, the members of his team switched places with those of their opponents now past them as they were headed for the exit.

"What the hell?!" the ice wizard shouted in disbelief with widened eyes.

' _I didn't know he could have multiple people switch places!_ ' Zoro noted through his thoughts out of shock.

"Fire Dragon…" Natsu began to bellow, catching their attentions as they saw him slide to a halt, puffing out his cheeks and chest.

"Shadow Dragon…" Rogue started to bellow as well, performing the same action.

"Oh, crap!" the shirtless man yelped in realization as he and his comrades quickly stopped themselves and turned around.

"RRRROOOOOAAAARRR!" the pair of dragon slayers opposing them roared, unleashing blasts of flames and shadows from their respective mouths towards their enemies, combining them into a massive torrent.

"A Unison Raid?!" Kagura exclaimed in disbelief.

"Everyone, take cover!" Rook commanded as he shifted his Proto-Tool into the form of an energy shield. Meanwhile, the captain of the Heart Pirates ran alongside Naruto, Luffy, and Erza, looking back at the two comrades that were staying behind.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Are we all good with the plan?" the Op-Op user asked, receiving nods from the other five with him._

" _Actually…" the Sabertooth mage of the group began, catching their attentions, "I think it's better if Natsu and I were to stay behind," he admitted, much to their surprise, especially the pink haired man._

" _ROGUE, WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted angrily with a fiery tongue._

" _Natsu, let him explain," his fellow Fairy Tail member advised out of exasperation, folding her arms over her armored chest._

" _We won't be that much help against Akainu if we have to get dragged into a fight," the shadow dragon slayer told his teammates, "I know Natsu fought hard against him at Fairy Tail, but he was only fazed by Erza's water swords, right?" he inquired, much to the scarfed man's chagrin as he turned away in a huff, "In any case, you four are a much better matchup for him than us," he stated._

" _You can still give us support, ya know," Naruto mentioned with a grin, while Luffy chuckled._

" _Yeah… support," Law agreed, narrowing his eyes in thought for a moment._

" _Is something wrong?" the requip mage inquired, seeing his expression._

" _I just get the feeling it won't be easy getting out of here…" he responded, staring out the window towards the ground below, where they would need to get to, "If those two both think they won't be helpful against Akainu, then…" he continued as he closed his eyes to think._

 **END FLASHBACK**

' _Law definitely had it right from the get-go,_ ' Rogue inwardly realized as he continued his attack with his fellow dragon slayer, ' _Though I doubt just the two of us will be enough to hold off six of our friends for long…_ ' he admitted to himself. Without warning, a giant wall of ice rose up and intercepted the combined torrent of flames and shadows in a fierce explosion of white smoke, rushing by everyone around except for the four who were still running towards the exit.

"Ergh…" the son of Igneel growled in frustration, knowing that his guild mate had stopped the attack. Just then, he noticed him leap up and form a flower-like platform of ice, using it as footing as he squatted down.

"NATSSSSUUUUU!" he bellowed as he jumped off of it, making it shatter into icy bits before he tackled his longtime friend to the floor, tumbling along it with him.

"Natsu!" the ponytailed man yelled, about to go and help him until he saw Zoro charging through the smoke, now having both his Sandai Kitetsu and Wado Ichimonji in his hands as he was preparing to slice at his foe with them. He quickly hopped back to evade the swipes, but then felt something strike both his shoulder and his gut, sending him flying in an instant into the windshield of a ship from afar, crashing through it upon impact.

"Seventy-two Caliber Phoenix," the swordsman said as held the hilts of his weapons tightly in his hands.

"Rogue!" Erza cried out upon seeing what had happened.

"Don't look back! Keep going!" Law yelled at her, continuing to run towards the exit, which they were halfway to. However, Sasuke was heading after them, quickly hopping off the spacecrafts one by one as he was imbuing his right hand in sparking blue electricity.

"Chidori Stream!" he exclaimed, making an electrical discharge flow from his entire extremity, as multiple bolts of lightning streaked loudly towards his four targets, catching their attentions as they could hear them coming. Luffy slid to a halt and corked his right thumb into his mouth, blowing into it and making his right arm inflate like a balloon in an instant. Thanks to that, he managed to take the attack head on, unaffected as he was made of rubber. However, he did not notice until too late Kagura sweeping in rapidly, readying her sheathed sword.

"Archenemy…" she began, slashing at him at a sharp speed, "SLICING FORM!" she roared, sending him hurling back in a loud yell before he crashed into another ship at the side, rupturing the metal as it had a large indent upon his impact, while his arm deflated back to its normal size.

"Straw Hat!" the Op-Op user cried out, quickly coating his own blade in Haki before having it collide with the one of the Mermaid Heel wizard. The requip user was prepared to intervene, summoning forth a pair of katanas. However, the blades of her weapons were instantly shattered by the Uchiha man as he had rushed by with his own armament sparking in lightning. Before his opponent could properly react, he spun around and kicked her in the head, sending her tumbling away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice shouted, catching his attention as he saw his friend attempting to punch him with his right fist. His Rinnegan slightly glowed for a moment before he instantaneously switched places with him, swinging his sword back to slice at him. However, the jinchuriki imbued his left hand in the black coating to grasp the blade before kicking his torso with his right foot, causing him to stumble while also letting go of his weapon's hilt. "I saw that trick comin' from a mile away, Sasuke…" the blonde haired man uttered, dropping the sword as it clanged against the metal floor, "Don't tell me that's all you got for this time…" he mocked with a grin.

"Three Swords Style…" Zoro's voice started to bellow, catching their attentions as they saw him in midair with his third sword, Shusui, now pulled out as its hilt was in his mouth, "Tatsu…" he began, swinging his blades out, "MAKI!" he bellowed, unleashing a dragon-like torrent of wind towards the bandaged shinobi below. He gritted his teeth, preparing a Rasengan upon his right hand and throwing it out to counter the attack, canceling it out in a strong burst of wind that rushed through the area.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy echoed, making the Sharingan user perk up as he saw his teammate leap up and extend his foot down at him, "STAMP!" he shouted as he was about to kick him. Fortunately, he flipped backwards in the nick of time, landing beside the swordsman as the rubbery man came down next to his friend, staring them down angrily.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu roared as he delivered a fiery uppercut to Gray's torso with his right fist, making him cringe in agony as he stumbled back off of him, needing to take a moment to catch his breath as the wind had been knocked out of him, "Ya done already, ya pervy popsicle?" he guessed mockingly, letting both of his extremities ignite. The remark caused his guild mate to grit his teeth angrily as he slammed his fist into the palm of his open left hand, letting a cold aura waft off of it.

"Ice Make…" he began, sticking his extremities out before unleashing several lance-shaped projectiles towards his foe, "LANCE!" he yelled. Unfortunately though, the fire dragon slayer bashed through them with just one punch, much to his shock as his eyes widened.

"Don't screw with me, Gray…" he advised in an angered tone as the fire around his arms grew, "Fire Dragon…" he started to bellow, lunging out towards him.

"Oh… I won't…" the ice wizard responded as ice began covering his arms, "Ice Make: Gauntlets!" he shouted, closing his hands into fists as he reeled them back.

"WING ATTACK!" his friend roared, colliding his extremities with his in a large explosion of white smoke.

"Ergh…!" Rogue grunted in agony as he arose from the shattered windshield of the Plumber aircraft. All of a sudden, he found himself ensnared within a glowing, orange net, being electrocuted by it upon contact. "AAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed out. Placing his Proto-Tool back on his shoulder, Rook saw the shadow dragon fall onto the metal floor from the ship, clenching his teeth as he endured the electricity shocking him.

"Sting, I'll leave Rogue to you," he said to the Sabertooth guildmaster, who slowly nodded in response before seeing him run off after the others, heading past the restrained man. A shadowy aura began to overtake his form, allowing him to snap the netting off as he stood up, panting a little afterwards. He turned around to see his guild mate with a hesitant look in his eyes, getting into a ready stance.

"Sting…" he uttered in realization, slightly widening his eyes. He knew that the white dragon slayer did not want the fighting to continue, yet was still prepared to do battle with his partner. As a shadowy mist shrouded the ponytailed man's right hand, he closed his eyes.

' _I'm sorry about all this… Sting…_ ' he inwardly apologized before rushing forward.

"Shambles!" Law yelled within another Room he had created, suddenly swapping places with Kagura as she was about to strike him with the front end of her sheathed sword, instead striking the floor and rupturing the metal as he landed safely behind her with the blue sphere of space disappearing.

"A cute trick…" she muttered, turning around to face him, "but also a cowardly one!" she yelled angrily, "Are you afraid to face me, Law?!" she inquired loudly.

"Requip!" Erza's voice bellowed, catching their attentions as they saw her dive in with a golden light shrouding her form, disappearing seconds later to reveal which armor she had selected. She was now adorning an outfit seemingly made out of silver metal. The upper part of the armor only consisted of a small, revealing breastplate that extended along her hips, composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front, leaving the tops of her breasts exposed, as well as her stomach. Her biceps were covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sported feather-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist was circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lied on a long skirt. She wore a pair of plated boots which were partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. She also bore a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sported two pairs of large metal wings which adorned her back, composed of metal feathers which got longer and larger at the edges. Two swords appeared in her hands as she came and swung them forward, colliding them with Kagura's and causing her to be pushed back.

"Scarlet!" Law yelled in concern.

"Law, just keep going!" she shouted back before sending her foe flying with another swing of her weapons, "I can handle this!" she proclaimed, landing before the Mermaid Heel wizard. Remembering having said those exact same words to her, the captain of the Heart Pirates nodded, hurrying off.

"So…" the gravity magic user began, catching the attention of her scarlet haired opponent, "here we are again," she concurred, taking the scabbard off of her sword.

"Yes," Erza responded solemnly, glancing down slightly as she remembered the last time they had clashed in the Grand Magic Games, "I wish it didn't have to be this way…" she admitted, tightening the grip she had on the hilts of her swords.

"Neither did I," her friend replied in confession before charging out towards her. In the meantime, Luffy lunged out towards Sasuke as he coated both of his arms in Haki, swinging his fists wildly at him. He evaded each attempted strike, unclipping his black cloak and tossing it towards his enemy, veiling him from his view as he gasped in surprise.

"Like that'll stop me!" he shouted, brushing it aside quickly and charging onward.

"Fire Style…" the Uchiha man's voice began to bellow, catching his attention as he widened his eyes to see him looming from above, puffing out his cheeks, "Fireball Jutsu!" he roared, unleashing a massive sphere of fire from his mouth towards the Gum-Gum user, who crossed his arms over his face instantly in an effort to shield himself.

"Luffy!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly became enveloped in a yellow-orange flare, having activated his Kurama Mode as the aura shrouded his body. He expanded the chakra of his right arm out greatly into the form of a large claw, catching the fireball just before it could strike his comrade. He gritted his teeth as it was difficult to keep the flaming sphere back, struggling with each passing second. Realizing that, the rubbery man jumped away, letting his legs and arms pump like pistons.

"Second Gear!" he exclaimed before landing on the floor as his skin became a bright pink and steamed.

"Three Swords Style…" Zoro's voice started to shout, causing both him and the jinchuriki to perk up in surprise, seeing him leap in with the blades in his hands and mouth readied, putting the former pair over the latter one, "TIGER TRAP!" he screamed as he swung forth a forward descending slash, slicing off the chakra arm his foe had created, subsequently causing the fireball to explode into smoke in the process.

"Dammit!" the blonde haired shinobi cursed as he reformed his arm and came down onto the floor, looking around carefully as the smoke had veiled the area.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" his friend's voice yelled, making him widen his eyes as a volley of fireballs suddenly started raining down towards him.

"Naru!" Luffy cried out from afar, stretching out his left arm rapidly as it steamed and shined a bright pink. It wrapped around the whiskered man in an instant, reeling him away in a loud yelp before he could be struck by the flames. As he was yanked sharply through the smoke, he noticed the figure of the swordsman lurking within it.

"Luffy, let me go!" he commanded to the Gum-Gum user, making him perk up in surprise for a slight second.

"Okay, got it!" he responded, unwrapping his stretched appendage from his teammate's torso, allowing him to fly out towards the green haired man. He noticed him coming too late, seeing the spiraling orange sphere of energy building upon his right hand.

"RASENGAN!" he bellowed, about to strike him with it. Imbuing his sword in his left hand with Haki, Zoro barely managed to intercept the attack with it in the nick of time, creating a huge burst of wind that blew throughout the area, even causing a few ships to slightly slide from their initial landing positions. Sasuke took notice as he landed upon one, readying his Sharingan as it was now shaped like a blooming red flower in his iris, having the appearance of three intersecting ellipses with the pupil at its center.

' _Sorry about this, Naruto…_ ' he inwardly apologized, appearing to be ready to attack.

"Gum-Gum…" the Devil Fruit user began, catching his attention as he widened his eyes to see him coming, having his arms stretched back to their absolute limits, "EAGLE…" he continued, shooting them out in an instant towards his target, "BAZOOKA!" he screamed as he was about to strike him. However, the Uchiha man had his Rinnegan glow a bright violet, disappearing instantaneously as a Plumber craft took his place, getting smashed by the rapid palms of the rubbery man and crashing against the floor in a fierce explosion.

"Cold…" Gray started to bellow as he summoned forth an extremely large longsword, "EXCALIBUR!" he shouted, about to swing it down onto Natsu.

"Tch," he scoffed, encasing his feet in flames before flipping up, "Fire Dragon Talon!" he exclaimed as he kicked the makeshift blade, shattering it into icy bits to the shock of its holder, "And…" he continued, causing his guild mate to grimace in realization as he saw him land on his feet and take a lunging stance as a flaming aura built up around him, "SWORD HORN!" he shouted as he leapt out and rammed into his foe's torso head first, making him let out a wad of saliva from his mouth from the force of the impact, getting blown back into a ship as he struck it hard.

"Agh!" he yelped in agony as he fell onto the floor, quickly attempting to push himself back up as the fire dragon slayer approached him slowly, seeing him struggle. Suddenly though, he took notice of a red dot upon his chest, looking out to see Rook aiming his Proto-Tool with a rocket in its barrel towards him.

"Oh… crap," the pink haired man uttered in realization, preparing to jump away as the projectile was fired. As he made his leap, it struck the floor behind him, creating a massive explosion that blew him forwards, making him crash into another craft from afar.

"Rook…!" Gray grunted out as he was slow to get onto his feet, breathing heavily. The Revonnahgander came down as he set his versatile weapon back onto his shoulder, helping to keep the shirtless man up by his arm.

"I need you to take care of Luffy," he advised to him, making him perk up slightly, "Someone else will deal with Natsu," he promised. The ice wizard was slightly surprised, but then nodded in agreement.

"Hawk Gatling!" the Gum-Gum user yelled as he fired off punches rapidly towards Sasuke, who narrowly evaded them as he gritted his teeth slightly in frustration.

' _With Luffy constantly attacking, I can't use my eyes to try and stop him…_ ' he muttered inwardly, feeling the brush of his right fist as it raced by his head, ' _He's too fast!_ ' he realized through thought, about to be struck by his raging extremities. Without warning though, a barricade of ice suddenly formed in front of him, stopping his adversary as his arms were encased within it.

"What the heck?!" he yelped, landing against the ice and attempting to pry his arms free as he pulled at them.

"Sasuke!" the onyx haired man shouted, catching the Uchiha man's attention as he saw him there with his palms against the floor, "Take on Erza! I've got this!" he told him loudly. Understanding immediately, the Sharingan user hurried off.

"Trinity Sword!" the requip user yelled as she slashed at Kagura in a delta formation with her two swords. Her foe managed to endure it however, using her own blade to defend herself as she slid back a few yards.

"You're much better than before, Erza…" she noted as sweat dripped down her head.

"Same to you…" the woman known as Titania replied, tightening the grip she had on both hilts of her swords. She then took notice of the dark haired shinobi jumping over, glaring at her with his Mangekyo Sharingan eye. All of a sudden, her own eyes started to droop as she fell onto her knees and dropped her weapons. The Mermaid Heel wizard blinked in surprise before seeing her comrade jump down beside her.

"Sasuke, what are you-?"

"Go and help the others," he interrupted, pulling out a scroll from his holster and unwrapping it to reveal the kanji inside, putting his palm underneath one to summon forth a new sword in a puff of smoke, which he took hold of. The bow-wearing woman was stunned for a brief moment, but quickly took off afterwards as she understood the situation.

"That damn Rook…!" Natsu cursed as he got back onto his feet, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He noticed the small flames raging about in some parts of the hangar, with smoke having reached the ceiling. The sprinklers then came on, raining water onto the ground below. As the fire dragon slayer could feel his hair becoming damp, he perked up as he heard the sound of footsteps drawing near. It turned out to be Zoro, who had the two swords in his hands crossed across his chest and the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them.

"Oni Giri!" he bellowed, cutting past his target by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both of them, while the one in his mouth performed a horizontal cut from the left. As it struck, it blew the pink haired man back several yards, making him crash into another ship as pieces of metal fell from it to the floor upon his hard impact. "Honestly, it's no fun to fight someone who doesn't use swords…" his opponent admitted, dropping the pair in his hands to pull off his bandana from his right arm and wrapping it around his head, also taking his sleeves off in the process to reveal his barren and scarred chest, "so make this interesting, will ya?" he demanded with a grin and chuckle. As the Fairy Tail mage landed down from the rupture he had made, dark red scales started to appear along his arms and his face, while his teeth sharpened.

"Oh… I'll make it _interesting_ …" he muttered out, igniting his fists in flames.

"Luffy! Erza!" Naruto yelled out to his comrades as he ran towards them, seeing that they appeared to be incapacitated for the moment. Suddenly though, a pair of projectiles landed down in front of him, spraying out white smoke to blind him as he stepped back.

' _Smoke bombs?_ ' he inwardly inquired, noticing a familiar figure heading past him.

"Hey, wait-!"

"Archenemy…" Kagura's voice began, catching his attention and interjecting his shout as he turned too late to end up pierced through his right shoulder by her sword, with blood splattering onto the floor behind him and being washed away by the water that still poured down, dissipating the smoke, "Blast Form," she uttered, glaring into his eyes.

"Are you insane?!" he yelled angrily in question.

"I know how dangerous you are… Naruto Uzumaki…" she responded, making him blink in surprise, "Even so, _you_ couldn't bring down Akainu…" she mentioned as he widened his eyes in realization, "That's why we're stopping you," she stated as all around the area, it appeared as if Law's allies were all but outmatched, "We want this to end before you all kill yourselves…" she proclaimed. Elsewhere, the Op-Op user had gotten out of the hangar, breathing heavily as he hurried through the city streets, ducking into an alley.

' _Shit…_ ' he cursed through his thoughts, slamming his left fist against the wall, ' _I can't face Akainu alone… but I know Blonko and those guys aren't gonna give up on catching me…_ ' he inwardly realized, taking a deep inhale to regain himself, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his free left hand, ' _I just have to wait them out…_ ' he concluded to himself, heading off once more, not noticing the alien Magister looming atop a building that faced the very alley he was running down.

 **X**

The sprinklers finally stopped as smoke lingered throughout the hangar, with Sting breathing heavily as he placed his hands onto his knees. Unlike the fellow dragon slayer he had been fighting, he had remained on the defensive, taking several attacks without so much as retaliating once. His eyes were blurred with tears as he recalled his squadron leader lying dormant and dying on her hospital bed, and the talk the Revonnahgander had given him earlier that night.

"If you keep that up, you'll die," Rogue bluntly stated to make him perk up in shock, "Why are you even against us, Sting?" he asked seriously, arching an eyebrow, "Wouldn't you want to end this war now?" he inquired as his fists were clenched.

"I… I…" the guildmaster stuttered, failing to fight back tears, "I don't want anyone to suffer like milady did!" he exclaimed with a sob, "After seeing what happened to her…" he kept going as tears streaked down his face, "I don't know what else to do!" he yelled, shaking in sadness. His guild mate understood his feelings as he had a somewhat shocked expression on his face, but remained stoic as he knew what had to be done.

"Then I'm sorry about this…" he apologized in advance, much to his surprise as he saw him lunge out in an instant, enveloping his body within a shadowy aura, "Shadow Dragon…" he began to bellow, wrapping himself around his opponent before he could properly react, assaulting him with a torrent of feather-like shadows generated from his hands, "WAXWING FLASH!" he shouted, sending him flying through one spacecraft before crashing into the hull of another. He fell down from it unconscious, bleeding slightly from his head as he lied on the floor upon his stomach. "Huh…" the ponytailed man exhaled, taking one last look at his friend before hurrying off to the others.

"RRRRAAAAAHHHH!" Natsu roared as his flaming right fist collided with the Haki-imbued sword of Zoro, creating a burst of wind that blew throughout the area.

"Not bad… dragon boy…" the swordsman grunted as he felt his feet slightly sliding back along the damp floor, "Now it's my turn!" he declared, tightening the grip he had on the hilts of his weapons, "One Thousand Eighty Caliber…" he continued, holding the blades in his hands horizontally over the shoulder of his right arm, performing a circular swing that unleashed an air compressed projectile spiraling into his foe's torso, "PHOENIX!" he yelled as his enemy was sent flying into another ship, making it explode upon the hard impact in a loud explosion of flames and smoke, "Sorry it had to be this way…" he apologized, prepared to put his swords back in their scabbards until he noticed the fire start to converge downwards into the black veil. Walking out from it was the dragon slayer, who inhaled the last of the flames as he glared ahead at his foe.

"Don't apologize for your bullshit," he muttered out angrily as the flames around his arms ignited once more, torching up the left sleeve of his waistcoat, "We're doin' this to end the war… to stop those bastards from ever hurting us again!" he bellowed angrily as the flames around him shined brightly, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Hidden Fire Form!" he shouted, getting into a lunging stance and smacking his fists together, "Flame Lotus…" he kept going, propelling himself towards his target as he left behind a long wake of flames, "Phoenix Sword!" he bellowed, landing a fierce head-butt into his foe's torso, causing him to grimace in agony and spit up blood before they both crashed into the wall, making a large indent that had a loud bang to follow.

"Oh, great…" Gray grumbled upon noticing, "Dragon Force Natsu's gonna be a real pain in our asses…" he noted.

"ERGH!" Luffy grunted loudly as he kept trying to pry his arms free from the ice, which began to crack, causing the shirtless man to grimace.

"Don't worry," Sasuke reassured, catching his attention as he saw him land down right in front of the Gum-Gum user, squatting to reach his eye level.

"Wait, what about Er-?" The ice mage stopped his question as he noticed that the requip user was still lying on her knees in a daze, as the shinobi was still standing in front of her, prepared to attack. "A clone, huh?" the onyx haired man concluded with a blink of his eyes.

"It'll be a pain to have to deal with everyone at once, so this'll be the best way to combat that," the Uchiha man stated, staring directly into the rubbery adolescent's eyes with his Sharingan, about to cast an illusion onto him. However, he did not notice the shadow zipping along the floor, heading up the structure of ice.

"Sasuke, look out!" the Fairy Tail wizard yelled, catching his comrade's attention too late as Rogue emerged from the shadows and leapt up towards him, cloaking his right hand in a dark aura.

"Shadow Dragon Crushing Fang!" he exclaimed, lashing at his target with his extremity, striking him on the head. He suddenly disappeared in a puff of white smoke upon the impact. "So that was the clone…" the Sabertooth mage realized, narrowing his eyes. At that moment, the ice shattered around Luffy's arms, allowing him to move them.

"Finally!" he yelled excitedly as his pinkish skin had vanished, along with the steam that emitted from his body, "Thanks for the backup, Rogue!" he said in gratitude, jumping up and corking his right thumb into his mouth, "THIRD GEAR!" he roared, blowing into his finger to make his entire right arm inflate to a massive size, looming over Gray as he grimaced, "Gum-Gum…" he continued, coating his right arm in black and reeling it back, "ELEPHANT GUN!" he bellowed, throwing it down towards the ice mage.

"Ice Make: Shield!" he quickly shouted, summoning forth a barricade consisting of multiple pointed segments coming together to shield him from the large punch. However, it did not seem to matter as it was shattered apart in mere seconds, with the fist heading right for him. He tried to jump away, but was struck, tumbling across the floor before coming to a halt.

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed with a pump of his left fist, landing down as his arm deflated, running off to go and assist his comrade that was facing the swordsman. As he passed by the exhausted shirtless man, he did not see the black markings appearing upon his form and his hair sticking up wildly.

' _This isn't good…_ ' Sasuke realized inwardly, seeing that the odds were not turning in his team's favor for the moment, ' _I should probably put Erza to sleep to get the fight back in our favor,_ ' he concluded,readying his Sharingan and Rinnegan as they glowed. Just then, he noticed her fingers twitch, much to his confusion before a brilliant golden light enveloped her form. It dissipated to reveal her now dressed in a gold and light bluish armor. The breastplate was decorated by golden trimmings, and had thin plates going up to surround her neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons were composed of two plates, one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, although less prominent, could also be seen on the armored gauntlets, which covered the entirety of her arms; the greaves, on the other hand, possessed matching protrusions on them, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but were instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels. The armor lacked a waistguard, instead sporting a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover her groin, sporting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which were decorated by large spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them. Her head was now adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair got styled into a long braid. She had also brought what appeared to be a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attached it to the shaft, which was adorned by a large ribbon. She began to stand up as electricity sparked around the tip of her spear, which the shinobi took notice of too late as he was suddenly zapped, stumbling back.

"How…?!" he muttered out as his right arm shook.

"It appears even your Sharingan can't affect my artificial eye," she pointed out in response, much to his shock as he gritted his teeth in frustration. The woman before him spun her spear before aiming it forwards, making the head split into two and leaving a cavity that allowed for blue electricity to flow.

"Erza…" Kagura uttered upon noticing. Seeing that she was distracted for the moment, Naruto took the opportunity to cross his fingers, causing four separate puffs of smoke to suddenly appear around him, making her perk up as she saw clones come out from them, charging towards her. She jumped away without her sword, avoiding a few swipes from some of the duplicates before landing down. As the copies were about to attack again, they suddenly found themselves forced down onto the floor by the change in gravity, disappearing in bursts of smoke. When they dissipated though, the swordswoman widened her eyes to see two of the clones working together to pull her sword out of the real jinchuriki's shoulder. They managed to do so despite the force of gravity pushing down on them, puffing away in bursts of smoke as the blade clanged against the floor. As his wound closed up, the blonde haired man stood tall on his feet despite the gravity pushed against him. Narrowing her eyes, the Mermaid Heel dashed forward and grasped her sword, preparing to slash at her target with it. He readied another spiraling sphere of energy on his right hand, reeling his arm back.

"RASENGAN!" he bellowed, colliding it with her blade in a huge burst of wind. As the battles continued, the lingering stench of smoke could be smelled back up in the barracks, as Gingka woke up as he sniffed the air.

"What the hell…?" he muttered out, covering his mouth as a precaution. Though no smoke was apparent in the room, he did notice that everyone except for Rex was gone. Getting off of his bed and onto his feet, he sauntered over to the EVO, nudging at him with his hands. "Rex, get up," he whispered, only to receive no response, "Rex!" he yelled, causing him to instantly awaken with a gasp.

"Oh… Gingka…" he groaned, rubbing his eyes for a moment, "What's the-? Wait a sec…" he uttered, sniffing at the air as he interjected his own question, "Is something on fire?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know…" the beyblader replied, glancing off to the side for a moment in thought, "Maybe-" A loud rumble from below interjected his suggestion as to what was happening, surprising the pair as their eyes widened.

"Okay, that didn't sound good," the Providence member realized. Moments later, the two were dressed as they went through the sliding doors, prepared to head out.

"Guys!" a familiar voice cried out to them, catching their attentions as they saw Korra running over, "Have you seen Erza and Kagura anywhere?" she asked upon coming to a stop in front of them.

"No," the shaggy haired man responded, "We both just got up and saw that everyone in our room was gone," he mentioned, gesturing towards the barren area they had come out of. They then heard another rumble from below, much to their surprise.

"Do you think the Marines are attacking the tower?" the Avatar inquired worriedly.

"That would explain why everyone's gone, but…" Gingka mentioned, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I'm gonna go find Ben," Rex stated, hurrying off, "You two see what's going on down there!" he advised to his comrades. They looked back at each other and nodded, heading off towards the elevator. Elsewhere in the city, Law had made it to the very end of the streets, about to head through the gate into the Yellowstone outskirts. He looked back at the Ben 10,000 Tower, hoping that one of his allies would show up eventually.

' _Damn it…_ ' he inwardly cursed, clutching the hilt of his Nodachi Kikoku tightly, ' _I've got no shot at takin' on Akainu alone…_ ' he admitted to himself, ' _I shouldn't have started that damn fight in the first place!_ ' he added through thought, growing more and more frustrated with himself. Just then, he widened his eyes upon sensing something coming, turning around to see several orange beams of light raining down towards him. He quickly attempted to jump away, but was struck on his right shoulder by one, yelping in agony as tumbled across the ground into the dirt that lied right outside of the city.

"You are _not_ going anywhere," a familiar voice stated, catching his attention as he got up to see Rook approaching him, separating his Proto-Tool into two as he twisted the dial upon it, forming an energy blade and a tonfa in his hands. The Op-Op user stood up fully, feeling the tingle in his shoulder from the shot he had taken. Regardless, he was prepared to face him in order to fulfill his mission.

 **X**

"ROOM!" the famed Surgeon of Death exclaimed, creating another spatial sphere barrier that expanded out to pass the Revonnahgander running towards him. Imbuing his right hand in Armament Haki, his sword became coated in the dark aura as well.

"RAH!" his opponent roared, lunging at him with his blade readied. The two clashed, causing sparks to fly about as they swung their weapons at each other, managing to counter with every attempt made.

"Scalpel!" the captain of the Heart Pirates yelled, sticking his left hand out towards his foe's chest. However, he could not reach it as the alien Magister used his tonfa to knock his extremity away, followed by hitting him in the face with it to send him stumbling back.

"Huh…" he breathed out, evidently angered, "It's your fault…" he muttered, catching his adversary's attention, "You're the one who let her face that man alone…" he said, shifting his tonfa into a blaster, which buzzed as it was about to fire.

"Shambles!" Law bellowed just as the shot was taken, swapping places with his enemy in an instant. Before he could properly react, the extraterrestrial was struck in the back by his own blast, stumbling forwards. It gave his opponent the chance he needed as he swung his blade back, appearing to charge it with electricity. "RADIO KNIFE!" he shouted, throwing the armament out at his target, who appeared to be discombobulated at the moment. Suddenly, he morphed his energy sword into a shield, blocking his foe's attack as he turned around and glared at him.

"To try and lead my friends to their deaths…" he began angrily, causing him to perk up in surprise, "you are a despicable man!" he shouted, shoving his blade away before kicking him in the chest. The Room around them started to fade, catching its maker's attention as he grimaced. He dropped his blade into the ground, using his now free right hand to grasp his opponent's foot. It sparked wildly, causing the Revonnahgander to gasp in realization.

"COUNTER SHOCK!" he yelled, releasing an electrical surge onto him like a defibrillator, making him fall backwards and somersault, managing to stay on his feet. The captain of the Heart Pirates was still standing as well, but breathed heavily.

' _Damn…_ ' he cursed through thought, ' _Counter Shock would've worked better if I got his chest…_ ' he noted to himself, seeing that the blue aura had vanished around him and his adversary, ' _Using Shambles with five other people really didn't help earlier…_ ' he admitted inwardly, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his left hand before grabbing his sword's hilt with his right, ' _I gotta try and pull through though…_ ' he told himself, closing his eyes for a moment before readying his open left extremity.

"Room," he uttered, forming another spherical space that expanded less than before, but still had him and Rook within it, "Blonko, I'm sorry about what happened to Shimmer, believe me," he apologized, causing him to blink in astonishment for a moment, "but if it wasn't for her taking Kizaru down, we wouldn't be fighting," he noted. The comment made the alien Magister grit his teeth angrily, shifting his energy shield into its primary blaster state and firing off a grappling line towards him. He evaded it easily, running forward and readying his blade. Morphing the left of the Proto-Tool halves into an energy sword again, the Revonnahgander clashed his weapon against his over and over, not backing down for a moment.

"RAGH!" he roared as he attempted to slice at the Omni Force squadron leader. He evaded his attack though, readying his right index finger.

"Tact!" he shouted while lifting it up slightly. All of a sudden, a stalagmite rose up from the ground, about to impale his adversary. He quickly flipped off to the side to avoid it, firing off multiple shots from his blaster towards the Op-Op user, who turned his open hand over. "Shambles!" he yelled, vanishing in an instant and switching places with the alien Magister.

"AGH!" he yelped loudly as he was struck in the back, falling onto his knees. It gave Law the apparent opportunity he needed as he turned around and ran right at him, sticking out his left hand.

"Scalpel!" he exclaimed, inches away from palming him from behind. However, he pivoted and spun around, avoiding the potential attack as his foe grimaced in realization. Before he could do anything else, the extraterrestrial plunged his blade through his shoulder, causing blood to splatter onto the ground behind them. "Ah!" he yelled in pain, feeling the weapon push deeper into his skin as he went down to his knees, while the spatial barrier around them vanished.

"You dare justify letting her almost die?" Rook questioned angrily, twisting the blade slightly.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" the Omni Force squadron leader screamed in agony as more blood spilled out from his shoulder.

"I remember hearing that you lost your arm before," the Revonnahgander noted, making him perk up, "I assume _this_ feels no different," he added as he narrowed his eyes, removing the blade.

"Huh… Huh…" the captain of the Heart Pirates breathed heavily, dropping his sword while placing his left hand onto his bleeding shoulder, "All right… you win…" he conceded as he continued to pant, "Call off the fighting and we'll head back to the tower…" he advised seriously. His former foe merely stared at him for a moment, shifting both halves of his weapon back into their primary blaster states and reattaching them.

"No," he said. Before the famed Surgeon of Death could even react, he felt himself get shot in the torso by the Proto-Tool, widening his eyes as he looked to see the blood starting to pour out from his new wound.

"Wh…Wha…" he stuttered out, falling over onto his right hip as his hat fell off, sputtering blood from his mouth as he could feel his body growing weaker.

"The Sea Prism Stone you had brought was quite easy to furnish into ammunition," the alien Magister explained, reaching into one of the pouches of his waist and pulling out what appeared to be a silvery white bullet, "I only had enough time to create two, but it is _enough_ ," he stated, inserting the ammo into his weapon before cocking it like a shotgun.

"Why…?!" Law grunted out, trying to get back up, only to grimace in agony with any mere move he took.

"Because _you_ alone are what drives the Marines back to us," Rook responded, aiming his armament at the head of his foe, "Your vile, deceitful, traitorous behavior…" he listed off, "You'd give up on us before yourself," he bluntly said. His words echoed in the Op-Op user's head as he remembered the instances where he had become frustrated with seeing the people he fought alongside die for their beliefs, all to protect their friends so they could live on. He was willing to do the same, to give up on himself and die in order to keep his comrades from harm. Closing his eyes in acceptance, he was prepared to meet his fate.

"Blonko…?" a familiar voice echoed, causing the Revonnahgander to immediately perk up in shock upon hearing it, turning around. The captain of the Heart Pirates opened his eyes, seeing that the figure standing there was Sunset, dressed in her teal hospital gown as blood dripped from her stained bandages. Her lone eye was widened, shocked at she was apparently about to have witnessed.

 **ENDING**

" _ **Long Hope Philia" by Masaki Suda**_

 _ **0:00-0:15 – Opens with Ben and Rainbow Tennyson taking a long walk along the shoreline at dawn, still in their teens. They smile at each other as they continue onward towards the horizon.**_

 _ **0:16-0:32 – As they continue their trek, they're joined by the rest of the Omni Force's first squadron: Ash Ketchum, Naruto Uzumaki, Gingka Hagane, Rex Salazar, Rook Blonko, Hinata Hyuga, Avatar Korra, and Natsu Dragneel.**_

 _ **0:33-0:49 – After a while of walking, the second squadron joins in, with Sunset Shimmer passing by her boyfriend and standing beside Ben. The rest of her team also passes him as well, joining up with the others.**_

 _ **0:50-1:07 – The third squadron also joins in on the walk, which turns into a jog as the Omni Force members suddenly become their older selves, continuing onward.**_

 _ **1:08-1:29 – Ben then sees several silhouettes in the distance, realizing that there are plenty of new Omni Force members to come in the future as he passes by Erza Scarlet, who joins the group on their trek as the strive to become greater under the shining sun.**_

 **END ENDING**

 **And that was fun! Boy, getting chapters done on a weekly basis this summer has proven to be very helpful to me and has gotten me in a good working groove. Not to mention, the next chapter will be introducing a favorite character of mine into the fight ahead.**

 **So what'll happen now? How will the battle in the tower conclude? What's to come out of Law and Rook's scuffle? And is Sunset really okay?**

 **Many and questions and more will be answered next time! See ya later! Oh, and don't forget to leave a review!**


	13. CONFLICT

**No point in setting up an introduction. Let's get back into it!**

 **OMNI FORCE: WAR**

"Ergh!" Zoro grunted, using his Armament Haki-coated swords to block the fiery fists of Natsu, who continued to charge at him in a furious rage.

"FIRE DRAGON KING…" he started to bellow, charging his right fist before releasing a huge stream of flames from it, "DEMOLITION FIST!" he roared as he unleashed a powerful punch onto the crossed blades of his opponent, creating a strong burst of wind. As the swordsman could feel his feet sliding back, he suddenly heard the sound of metal cracking, causing him to widen his eyes that his Sandai Kitetsu was breaking apart from the force of his foe's attack.

"Agh!" he yelped as he was blasted back by the ferocious strike of his foe, slamming into another wall hard and letting out a pained grunt through clenched teeth.

"Huh…" the dragon slayer breathed out as steam emitted from his right hand.

"Natsu!" Luffy cried out, catching his attention as he saw him run over to him, "I can finish things with Zoro here," he promised as he squatted down and pressed his right fist against the floor, "You go help Rogue!" he advised loudly as his arm pumped like a piston, causing steam to flow from his skin as it became a light pink once more.

"Rogue?" the Fairy Tail member uttered in confusion. Just then, he heard the sound of a loud crash from afar, seeing a Plumber craft get sliced clean in half by an icy ethereal sword by his guild mate, who was pursuing the Sabertooth mage as he had jumped away in the nick of time. "Demon Slayer magic…" he realized, gritting his teeth angrily, "Luffy," he began to his teammate, making him perk up, "let's make 'em listen with our fists," he declared with a wide grin, causing him to do the same before they ran out towards their respective targets.

"Ice Demon Zero Long Sword!" Gray exclaimed as he attempted to slash at the ponytailed man with his ice blade, who was still in midair as he crossed his arms over his face in an attempt to defend himself.

"GRRRAAAAAAYYYY!" the voice of the pink haired man bellowed, catching the ice wizard's attention too late as he was struck in the face by the flaming foot of the son of Igneel, getting sent careening down onto the floor in a loud bang as his makeshift weapon shattered.

"Natsu!" the shadow dragon slayer yelled in surprise, landing beside him as they saw the demon slayer slowly start to get back up.

"Let's take him on together, Rogue," the fire dragon slayer advised to him, making him glance over for a moment, "The others'll be fine dealin' with their own fights," he noted as he clenched his fists.

"…Yeah," his comrade concurred as black markings started to appear upon his face. As their future opponent stood up, they got into ready stances.

"All right…" he muttered out, glaring at them before gesturing for the two to come to him, "Bring it," he challenged. They all then ran each other, with flames, shadows, and ice being bombarded amongst them.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy started to echo, readying both of his fists as he ran towards Zoro, who readied his swords, including his partially broken Sandai Kitetsu, "Jet…" he continued, firing off his fists at an extremely rapid pace, "GATLING!" he bellowed, punching at his crewmate over and over. Even as he coated his swords in Armament Haki, the swordsman could feel himself get pushed right into a wall, stricken again and again by his captain raging extremities. "ERRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" he roared, slamming his fist into his torso one last time.

"GAH!" he yelped in agony, dropping the Shusui's hilt out of his mouth and the other two weapons he had as he slumped slowly to the floor on his knees.

"Zoro… thank you," the rubbery man suddenly said out of gratitude, much to his surprise as he slowly looked up at him approaching and squatting down to his eye level.

"Wh-What?" he stuttered in confusion, seeing the light frown on the Devil Fruit user's face.

"When you talked with me about Twilight… and my kid…" he started to reply, glancing off to the side, "it made me really think about my future with them," he admitted as he clenched his fists, "I don't want her to have to live with when we're running and hiding from the Navy every day," he explained as he stood up firmly, "That's why I wanted to go with Traffie and end all this," he told his green haired friend as he listened in astonishment, "And then…" he kept going, causing him to widen his eyes in shock.

"Requip!" Erza shouted as a brilliant golden light enveloped her form while jumping away from a sword swipe from Sasuke. As it dissipated, it revealed that she had changed into an outfit consisting of a white sarashi around her upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied together by white strings. Her hair was now tied up in a high tail at the back by a green headband. A single katana was summoned forth into her right hand in a flash of luminosity. The grip of the blade was composed of a long handle with a somewhat thin base, rolled up in a distinctive pattern. The back-tip of the handle was coated in gold and from it extended a short dark blue rope adorned with three relatively big red pearls. Although the sword's blade was shaped in a standardly fashion, it appeared as a bit thicker than the katanas she had previously brought forth. The sword had a tsuba hand-guard, red and gold in color and shaped with flower-like edges. A grayish piece of cloth was fastened and tied around the upper part of the blade. She lunged out at her opponent, clashing her weapon against his and forcing him to step back.

"Tch," he scoffed, imbuing his blade in blue electricity as it sparked wildly.

"Archenemy: Flying Form!" Kagura exclaimed as she leapt up with her blade readied, aiming to slash through Naruto. He quickly prepared a pair of Rasengan upon the palms of his bandaged hands, while the aura around him suddenly dissipated and only started to flow through his palms.

' _Did he already use up all of his power?_ ' the swordswoman wondered as she blinked. She then noticed the toad-like and yellow irises he had with the orange pigmentation upon his eyelids. ' _Sage Mode…_ ' she realized, grimacing a little, ' _He must've had a clone charging its power for him!_ ' she concluded through thought, swinging her blade.

"Sage Art: Giant Rasengan Barrage!" her foe bellowed, making the energy spheres he had grow slightly larger before colliding them against her weapon, creating a massive burst of wind that blew the both of them back in an instant. As the fighting continued amidst the Omni Force members, Sting awoke, standing up as he rubbed at his head in agony.

"Ugh…" he groaned. He suddenly widened his eyes in remembrance, noticing that both Law and Rook were not among the groups still fighting. "No!" he exclaimed, hurrying off as quickly as he could.

' _I can't let Rook go and do this… Not with milady the way she is now…!_ ' he inwardly declared, running out of the hangar without anyone spotting him.

 **OPENING**

" _ **All The Stars" by Kendrick Lamar featuring SZA**_

 _ **0:00-0:19 – Opens with the sun slowly rising over a rather war-torn Omnitrix City, with the Ben 10,000 Tower looking slightly damaged. Marine coats are strewn about the streets, while the camera pans up the tower to show Ben Tennyson looking out the window, pressing his hands against the glass as he is conflicted on how to act next.**_

 _ **0:20-0:38 – The camera then cuts to several shots of rifts forming between Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe, and finally Trafalgar Law and Rook Blonko, as they stand with their backs facing each other, unlike everyone else.**_

 _ **0:39-0:58 – The scene shifts over to Sunset Shimmer, who lies in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV as bandages align her bloodied body. Time passes as the stars shine brightly in the sky, while she slowly slips out and into unconsciousness, trying to reach her left hand up to them.**_

 _ **0:59-1:38 – Fighting breaks out between the two groups as Erza and Kagura clash swords, with the former requipping into her Flight Armor. Luffy activates Second Gear and sets up Armament Haki on his right arm as he attempts to punch Zoro, but he blocks him with his swords, glaring ahead with his lone eye. Naruto and Sasuke engage in physical combat with their taijutsu, followed by the former creating Shadow Clones to attack his friend, which he easily cuts through with his Chidori-induced sword. Natsu activates his Dragon Force before charging towards Gray, who has a cold air wafting around him as he readies his Demon Slayer magic. In the meantime, Rogue batters Sting around with several of his attacks, but he doesn't retaliate as tears fall from his eyes.**_

 _ **1:39-1:57 – Cut to Avatar Korra, Rex Salazar, and Gingka Hagane, who are all preparing themselves for battle. The latter of the three starts to think about Irene Belserion and Jellal Fernandes, tensing up.**_

 _ **1:58-2:18 – The scene then shifts over to Twilight Sparkle and Juvia Lockser, both of whom are thinking of their beloved boyfriends while pregnant with their children, while they continue to clash within the Ben 10,000 Tower.**_

 _ **2:19-2:38 – Law and Rook clash in an isolated section of the hangar bay, striking blades as they glare at each other angrily, all while reminiscing over their own experiences with Sunset. The fighting ends with Law taking a bullet through the torso, as Sunset finally awakens.**_

 _ **2:39-2:58 – Cuts to Fujitora lurking just outside of Omnitrix City, with an army of Navy soldiers behind him. The scene then shifts between the imprisoned Smoker and Kizaru, the other Vice Admirals, and finally, Akainu as he smirks from his seat at the conference table in Marineford.**_

 _ **2:59-3:16 – The scene changes to Sunset trudging slowly along the hallways of the Ben 10,000 Tower, with blood dripping from each step she takes, including from where her eye was lost. As she hears the fighting going on, tears start to well up in her left eye, thinking it's her fault that things have delved into such a chaotic state.**_

 _ **3:17-3:37 – She finally arrives in the hangar to see what her boyfriend is attempting to do to Law, stopping him as she starts to develop an enraged expression.**_

 _ **3:38-3:52 – Ends with Ben waiting outside in front of an MPG portal, as a certain figure comes out in the dark of the night…**_

 **END OPENING**

 **CONFLICT**

Naruto and Erza landed on the floor beside each other, staring down Sasuke and Kagura as they were in ready stances, prepared to attack again.

"This has gone on for far too long…" the requip user grumbled, narrowing her eyes onto their opponents.

"Yeah… Law's probably sick of waiting for us…" the jinchuriki concurred, breathing somewhat heavily. As the duos stared each other down still, the scarlet haired woman saw the Uchiha man's Rinnegan glow a little.

"Sasuke will likely resort to genjutsu to stop us," she noted, getting into a lunging stance.

"Don't worry, I can handle that," her ally reassured, crossing his fingers, "You got Kagura?" he guessed to her.

"Heh," she chuckled, letting off a slight grin, "Of course," she stated. Just then, several puffs of smoke emitted from around them, veiling them from view to the surprise of their eventual foes. Erza was the first to leap out, yelling aloud as she was about to swing her blade down onto the Sharingan user.

' _She's not after me?!_ ' the Mermaid Heel wizard exclaimed inwardly, arching an eyebrow at her friend's actions.

"Hmph," her teammate scoffed, letting a purplish aura overtake his form before it became a skeletal structure that surrounded his body, creating a hand to grab the woman known as Titania just as she was about to strike him.

"Ergh!" she grunted in agony, feeling the extremity squeeze her tightly.

"I don't suppose that _this_ was your best attempt at stopping me?" the shinobi questioned, narrowing his eyes onto her.

"Grr…" she growled for a moment. However, her frown soon shifted back into a smirk. "You're right, Sasuke," she remarked, catching his attention, "You know _me_ better than that…" she pointed out, much to his confusion as he blinked. All of a sudden, she instantaneously burst into a puff of smoke, shocking him as his eyes widened in realization.

' _A clone?!_ ' he exclaimed inwardly.

' _Then that must mean…!_ ' Kagura realized too late as her sword was knocked away by the unexpected swipe from the requip user's sword, followed by reeling her right fist back and throwing it out to punch her directly in the face, sending her careening back in an instant as she struck the floor hard, tumbling across it.

"Kagura!" the Uchiha man cried out in concern. Just then, he heard the sound of something buzzing, looking back to see the cloud of smoke being blown away by a glowing orange Rasenshuriken from his friend's raised right hand.

"Wanna settle this the old fashioned way… Sasuke?" he inquired to him with a grin. A moment of silence between the two passed before the dark haired ninja sighed deeply.

"Naruto… you know that they won't stop, right?" he questioned back to him.

"Yeah…" he responded, "they won't," he agreed, swinging his arm to fling the jutsu he had created right at him.

"Very well," the Sharingan user muttered, letting the ominous aura flare up as it grew into the upper half of a humanoid-like being constructed of the eerie energy he was emitting. It possessed demonic horns, a long appendage upon its chin, and a malevolent grin. Preparing a sword that it had summoned in a violet blaze, its user had it slice through the shuriken-like attack clean into two halves, causing both to burst into rushes of wind that blew by rather strongly.

"Susanoo, huh?" Naruto uttered with an arched eyebrow, closing his eyes, "Okay then…" he concurred, letting his own golden aura flare up around him as he activated his Kurama Mode once more, now having irises shaped like crosses, "let's do this, Sasuke!" he challenged, running out at him as he prepared another spiraling sphere of energy upon his hand.

"Inferno Style…" the Uchiha man began to bellow as his Mangekyo Sharingan eye started to bleed a little, "Flame Control!" he shouted. Black flames suddenly erupted around him, spreading out towards his charging foe. He took a great leap over them, diving down and sticking out his right hand with the energy sphere upon it.

"Sage Art…" he began to bellow, with several puffs of smoke appearing around him, revealing themselves to be clones with the exact same spheres readied on their extremities, "Massive Rasengan…" they continued together, striking the construct surrounding their enemy, "BARRAGE!" they hollered. The force of their combined attack blew their opponent back quite a few yards as he grimaced. Just then, he heard the sound of quick footsteps drawing near him, turning his head to see Erza rushing in with her blade readied. He attempted to glare at her and put her within another genjutsu, but suddenly saw that only her artificial right eye was open, allowing for to nullify any form of illusion that she could potentially face.

"ERRAAAAAHHH!" she shouted as she slashed at the ominous construct, causing it to shatter apart like glass after taking both the attack and the previous barrage.

"Tch!" the dark haired shinobi scoffed, puffing out his cheeks before firing off a volley of fireballs towards his two foes. They narrowly evaded them, continuing to run as they neared their target. He quickly drew another scroll from his holster and unraveled it, making puffs of smoke appear out from each of the Japanese characters that were visible.

"Hey, heads up!" the jinchuriki advised over to his teammate.

"Right!" she replied, readying her blade again. Several large shuriken shot out from the white smoke, spinning rapidly towards the charging Omni Force members. They easily jumped over to evade them, but the blonde haired shinobi suddenly noticed the glint of the thin wiring that was connected to the weapons, causing him to gasp in realization.

"Erza, watch out!" he yelled quickly, catching her attention as she perked up in surprise. Within the veil of smoke, Sasuke yanked on the wires attached to his summoned armaments, causing them to spin towards his two adversaries from behind. His rival crossed his fingers to make several more puffs of smoke appear around himself, revealing themselves to be clones as they ran back and took the shuriken barrage head on, disappearing as quickly they arrived upon being pierced.

"Sasuke!" the requip user shouted, causing him to immediately gasp and widen his eyes to see her lunge through the smoke with her sword prepared to slice him. He quickly drew his own weapon to block it in a flurry of sparks, as the blades shook in their respective hands. They glared at each other before clashing fiercely, clanging the metal of their armaments over and over. As they continued, Naruto came out from what remained of the smoke and stuck out his hands, forming large chakra arms that then stretched out and loomed over the two still fighting.

"Ah!" the Uchiha man gasped, jumping away in the nick of time as his rival brought down the energy hands in an attempt to slam him against the floor, creating a loud bang in the process. Erza was unharmed from the attack, leaping up after her foe as she swung her sword at him once more. He grimaced for a moment, but then smirked as he readied his Rinnegan, making it glow a bright purple as his focus was not on her, but the jinchuriki below who retracted his makeshift appendages. All of a sudden, he switched places with him in an instant, landing on the floor while he was in midair, with his back turned to the woman about to slash him.

' _Oh no!_ ' she exclaimed inwardly in realization as her right eye widened, _'I won't be able to stop myself in time!_ ' she noted to herself as her blade was about to cut her comrade. To her surprise though, a makeshift claw of chakra appeared out from his back and grasped her just in time, stopping her from accidentally slicing him.

"Hang on, Erza!" he quickly advised, spinning around and suddenly tossing her down in a loud yelp from the formed appendage on his back, which subsequently disappeared the moment he let go of her.

"Seriously?!" she screamed out, feeling the powerful force of his throw as the wind undid her long ponytail in an instant. However, she disregarded it as she readied her sword once more, prepared to strike the man below. He took notice of her coming, grimacing as he imbued his own blade in blue electricity. As their blades collided, a huge burst of wind occurred around them as they both tightly clenched their teeth. All of a sudden, the metal of their weapons shattered simultaneously, much to their shock as their eyes widened. Before he could attempt to do anything else though, the blonde haired shinobi dove down in an instant and pinned him against the floor with a loud bang to follow.

"Ergh!" he grunted in agony, grimacing as he glanced up at his rival. The way he had him against the floor while taking a ready stance reminded him of when the reverse occurred as they were kids.

"Sasuke…" Kagura muttered out from afar as she stood up, only to be greeted by a pair of clones of the aspiring Hokage as they landed in front of her. Accepting her defeat with her current situation, she merely raised her arms in surrender.

"Huh…" the requip user sighed in relief, realizing that battle between them was over.

"ICE DEMON RAGE!" Gray bellowed as he unleashed a large purple blizzard of cold air towards the two dragon slayers charging towards him. While Rogue sunk into his shadow and zipped along the ground to avoid the attack, Natsu took it head on, having to cross his arms over his face in order to endure it. He slowly slid back along the floor, gritting his teeth in anger. Suddenly though, the scales around his arms and face faded away to his shock, followed by getting blown away into a crushed and flaming vessel in an instant as he yelled. "Huh…" his guild mate sighed out in relief, believing that his battle had been won as he finished his assault.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" the voice of the Sabertooth mage yelled, catching his attention as he widened his eyes to see the shadow zipping towards him. Before he could even do anything, the entire shadow enveloped his whole body, trapping him as he squirmed desperately. "DARK…" his opponent continued, with several shadowy tendrils appearing outside of the ice wizard's new prison and striking him all at once, "ECLIPSE!" he shouted upon striking him fiercely, sending him flying before he crashed against the floor in a heap. The ponytailed man emerged from the shadows, losing the markings on his face as he breathed heavily, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. He glanced around to see that Zoro, Sasuke, and Kagura appeared to be taken down as well, with Luffy, Naruto, and Erza respectively by them.

"God dammit…" the shirtless man muttered as he sat up from the ruptured metal he had been bashed into. Tears were in his eyes, much to the surprise of the shadow dragon slayer as he blinked.

"Gray..." he uttered, wondering what was going through his mind. Just then, he saw his pink haired teammate approach them, standing before his friend.

"You're blaming yourself for all this, aren't you?" he inquired to him, causing him to tense up as he shook and clenched his fists.

"We should've stopped that magma bastard back when he destroyed the guild hall…" he answered as tears streaked down his face, "We could've…" he kept going, shutting his eyes, "if I hadn't…!" he tried to finish, gritting his teeth.

"Juvia, huh?" Natsu uttered, causing him to instantly perk up in shock with widened eyes.

"How did you-?!"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer, you idiot," the son of Igneel interrupted, seating himself down on the floor in front of him, "Besides…" he continued, "even if she did help, I don't think it would've mattered…" he admitted with a solemn expression, much to the surprise of the ice wizard, "Gray, that guy we fought was strong enough to handle you, me, and Erza all at once," he pointed out seriously, "You really think Juvia would've done better then?" he questioned to him in a somewhat rhetorical tone. His guild mate did answer, looking around to see all of allies incapacitated still.

"Do _you_ believe you can kill that guy?" he asked back, standing up and raising his right hand to the astonishment of the dragon slayers in front of him, "I'm sorry, Natsu…" he apologized in advance as a cold air wafted off of his form, "but I can't risk letting you or anyone else die!" he declared, throwing his arm down, "ICE MAKE…" he began to bellow, "SIL-!" His attack was interjected as suddenly, Korra ran in with her eyes glowing a bright white, grabbing him by the face with only her right hand and lifting him off the ground.

"ERRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" she roared, expelling flames from her elbow to generate a powerful force as she slammed her teammate into the floor hard, shocking the two others with her while also catching the attentions of those still in the hangar. A moment after her attack, her eyes went back to normal, followed by removing her extremity to reveal the now unconscious and shirtless man as his own eyes were a bright white. "Huh…" she breathed out exasperatedly, "Asshole…" she grumbled as she stood up straight.

"Sc-Scary…" the pink haired man stuttered out of fright as he shuddered.

"Yeah…" Rogue concurred, sweating a little. However, he disregarded his fear as he realized that the Avatar was now among them, shaking his head in order to regain himself. "Korra, what are you doing here?" he asked, making her perk up and look over at him.

"Heard a noise, so we figured something was up," she responded immediately, "Guess we were right," she concurred, looking around to see the destruction littered about the area.

"We?" the shadow dragon slayer questioned in confusion. Without warning, Samurai Pegasus zoomed by and jumped out at Naruto. He evaded him though, getting off of Sasuke in the process. As the beyblade separated the pairs still near each other, it jumped into the left hand of Gingka, who was standing beside Rex as they ventured into the area from the opening.

"Whoa…" the EVO uttered in shock as he glanced around at the devastation caused.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" the beyblader shouted angrily without warning, much to everyone's shock as they looked over at him, "Has everyone forgotten that we're in the middle of a goddamn war?!" he hollered at everyone.

"Gingka-"

"No, enough!" the shaggy haired man interrupted, silencing the requip user as she blinked in astonishment, "The Marines could be at our doorstep the next morning, and the thing you all decide to do is _fight_ each other?!" he questioned out of frustration, breathing heavily.

"Reel it in, hermano…" the goggled man with him advised, patting him on the back as he looked out at the shocked expressions of everyone around them, "I think they got the message," he concluded.

"We wouldn't be fighting if it wasn't for you guys charging at us…" the jinchuriki grumbled as the Sharingan user stood up, deactivating his power as his right eye returned to normal.

"Rook was the one who started this after Law provoked him…" he pointed out.

"Rook?" Korra uttered in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"You guys are right," Rogue chimed in, catching their attentions, "We shouldn't have been fighting, but helping each other find a way to beat the Marines," he explained to them.

"I doubt a simple talk would've changed anything…" Kagura mentioned with her arms crossed.

"But a discussion would be helpful for all of us to have," Erza responded seriously, "All of us were led to each side because of our own beliefs in this situation," she stated, closing her right hand into a fist, "One thing we can agree on is that we want this war to end," she finished resolutely.

"Okay, time out," the Avatar interjected, causing everyone to perk up, "Where are Rook and Law?" she asked, glancing around to find no sight of the two Omni Force members.

"Sting's gone, too…" Natsu pointed out as he sniffed the air around the area.

"What?!" the shadow dragon slayer exclaimed in shock.

"We should find them before things get worse," the South Pole native advised to the others, running off hurriedly. Gingka and Rex were quick to follow her as they ran towards the exit.

"Ben's out there…" the son of Igneel added, catching the attentions of those still in the building, "And someone else…" he mentioned, widening his eyes slightly as he recognized the faint scent lingering on his nose.

 **X**

Silence filled the air as Sunset stared at what looked like what was going to be a cold-blooded murder, conducted by her own boyfriend onto her fellow squadron leader. She did not know how to believe what she was seeing, much less process it. Her lone widened eye seemed to be all that the Revonnahgander needed to see to pull his weapon away for a brief moment.

"Shimmer…!" the captain of the Heart Pirates grunted out in agony, grabbing at his bullet wound with his left hand. Seeing his clenched teeth and the blood dripping out of his torso, the former unicorn widened her eye, looking back at the alien Magister.

"Blonko, what is going on here?" she asked him with anxiety in her voice, "Why are you attacking Law? Why'd you shoot him?!" she questioned on, sounding all the more horrified by the current situation.

"Sunset…" the extraterrestrial uttered, turning around to fully face her, "Your 'friend' was planning to assassinate the Marines' Fleet Admiral in an attempt to stop all the fighting between us," he explained, taking a quick glance back at his foe, who was still writhing in agony.

"Wh-What?" the red and yellow haired woman stuttered, shaking her head in disbelief, "Blonko, that doesn't explain why you _shot_ him!" she screamed, stumbling forwards, "You could've just told him to stop before taking such a big risk!" she pointed out rather angrily. As it seemed like neither of them were focused on him, the Op-Op user reached into his wound, trying to pull out the Sea Prism Stone bullet lodged within his body.

"He would not have listened otherwise," Rook stated firmly.

"Oh, bullshit!" his girlfriend cursed, breathing rather heavily, "He might be a dick sometimes, but deep down, he's a good guy…" she pointed out, having to catch her breath afterwards as she felt exhausted.

"Please… do not push yourself…" the Revonnahgander pleaded, holding out his left hand to her in a placating manner.

"You're… blaming him…" she concurred after a moment as sweat dripped down from her face, "Is that it?" she inquired, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Sunset…" he uttered, sounding hurt by her words, "He did not do anything to help you-"

"Because _I_ told him not to!" she interjected angrily, placing her right hand over her chest, "Blonko, I made the choice to fight that guy… to try and save all of us…" she confessed, moving her extremity up to her missing eye, "and I paid the price for it…" she finished solemnly, "No else has to," she stated in a resolute tone.

"AAAGH!" Law suddenly yelled in agony, still trying to pull the ammunition out while accidentally catching his attacker's attention.

"DO NOT MOVE!" he demanded in a sudden rage, pointing the Proto-Tool at his head.

"Blonko, stop it!" the former unicorn shouted, stepping forward once again despite the pain she herself was experiencing, "Why are you… so afraid of him…?!" she wondered as she clenched her teeth, "Do you think… he wants me?!" she asked in between breaths, causing him to instantly blink in astonishment and turn to face her, "Oh my God…" she uttered, chuckling slightly before laughing aloud, "You've gotta be kidding me, Blonko…" she said with an innocent smile, "He's my friend," she affirmed, making him tense up slightly.

"No…" he uttered, shutting his eyes. With him being distracted, it gave the pirate the opportunity to once again try and take out the bullet in his body.

"I mean…" the red and yellow haired woman began as she chuckled, "if you really there's someone out there who'd steal me from you," she continued, "then just get on your knee now and pop that question," she advised, blushing a little, "I won't mind at all…" she added as she panted a little. Silence filled the air yet again between the two as the extraterrestrial turned around to fully face his girlfriend. An ashamed look was on his face as he glanced down.

"I cannot…" he finally said, clenching his fists tightly.

"You can't?" his girlfriend repeated as her smile started to falter slightly, "Are you too nervous? Afraid you won't know what to say?" she guessed on, giggling a little, "Blonko, just say it…" she requested pleadingly as blood was dripping down her leg from the wounds underneath her.

"…I can't marry you," he responded with remorse in his voice. Sunset finally lost her smile at the moment he said those words, especially with a contraction.

"Wh-Wh-Why?" she stuttered in question, starting to tear up a little, "Blonko… don't you love me?" she inquired, hurt emotionally by his admittances. He too was struggling to say what he needed to, but felt that after his time with her, she needed to learn the truth.

"We… cannot have children together!" he suddenly shouted, much to her shock as her lone eye widened, "You and I are of two different species…" he explained to her as he was starting to tear up as well, "It is biologically impossible…" he mentioned as he went over to her. She took a step back though, enticing him to stop and look to see her shaking her head.

"Is that it?" she asked with quivering lips, "Having a kid shouldn't matter, Blonko…" she pointed out as she took a few steps forward, standing about a foot away from him, "Marrying someone is about showing your love for another person…" she said while looking up at him, "and… I love you, Blonko…" she confessed with a blush streaked across her cheeks, while a red light faintly beneath her gown, "You made me love you for being someone who accepted me… who would be willing to die to save me…" she mentioned, having to catch her breath for a moment, "You… love me, too… don't you?" she asked. The very question caused the Revonnahgander to immediately tense up and sweat. The truth was just moments away from coming out of his mouth, and he paid no heed to the fact that Law was close to removing the bullet in his body.

"I…" he began, swallowing his pride both figuratively and literally as he was ready to deliver what his true feelings were, "I… wanted… to love you…" he confessed. At that moment, the former unicorn felt her heart sink, while a lone tear fell from her own eye.

"EGH!" the Op-Op user grunted as he finally removed the bullet, causing more blood to spill out from his wound in the process, "Ergh…" he groaned as he dropped it onto the ground. However, the noise he made suddenly caught the extraterrestrial's attention, turning around and aiming his weapon at him.

"That first shot was meant only to incapacitate you…" he noted, readying his finger on the trigger, "This one will kill you…" he declared as he was about to fire. A faint red light from behind caught his attention for a moment though, enticing him to turn around and see it emanating from beneath the gown of his girlfriend, just above her chest. It was her pendant, which slowly had its luminosity fade until it was no longer visible, completely dark. Rook blinked in astonishment, remembering the time she had told him of its added effects aside from the power to read the minds of others.

"It shouldn't matter…" she muttered as tears streaked down her left cheek, "None of that… should matter…" she grumbled, trembling in place.

"Sunset...?" her boyfriend uttered, reaching his free left hand out to her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she suddenly screamed, grasping his wrist as her lone eye glowed a bright white with tears still pouring out of it. She suddenly ponied up, sprouting horse-like ears and a long ponytail, while a pair of large, phoenix-like energy wings appeared from her back. The sheer brightness of them caused both the Revonnahgander and the Op-Op user to shut their eyes and look away, managing to avoid being blinded. However, she twisted the former's twist rather strongly.

"AGH!" he yelped in agony, falling to his knees while also dropping his Proto-Tool in the process, "Sunset, stop!" he shouted pleadingly.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" she bellowed threateningly, causing him to grimace in fright, "All these years together…" she continued, "AND YOU NEVER LOVED ME?!" she questioned very angrily as her wings grew even brighter.

"I wanted to!" the alien Magister claimed as he could only squint to see her enraged expression, "But I did not want to dishonor my family either!" he mentioned.

"ERRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the former unicorn roared upon hearing his comment, suddenly making a reddish aura appear around his form before he was slammed against the ground.

"Sh-Shimmer…!" Law stammered out as loud as he could despite the agony he had been feeling. She did not hear him though, clenching her teeth angrily as she was about to severely hurt the person she thought that she had been in love with.

"MILADY!" a familiar voice cried out, causing her to instantly stop upon recognizing it, releasing the extraterrestrial from her psychic hold as the aura around him vanished. She turned her head to see Sting standing there, breathing heavily out of exhaustion.

"Sting…" she uttered, letting one last tear fall from her eye before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Milady!" the white dragon slayer exclaimed hurrying over as she hit the earth, with blood still staining her gown. He rolled her over onto her back and lifted her head up, seeing that tears had come out from her lone eye as they stained her cheek. "Don't tell me…" he started to realize, looking over at the Revonnahgander who was trying to reach for his weapon despite the agony he was now in. He recalled their conversation earlier in the evening, widening his eyes.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _I am leaving Sunset to you," Rook stated, much to the shock of the Sabertooth guildmaster._

" _Wh-What?" he stammered in surprise, blinking rapidly, "What do you mean by… 'leaving her to me'?" he asked, evidently concerned._

" _I cannot be with her for much longer," the alien Magister responded with a saddened expression, "and I fear that if I do not act now, she will be taken," he stated._

" _Hold on… you're breaking up with her?!" Sting inquired, "Why?!" he asked, both stunned and confused._

" _In order to uphold my family's honor, I need to marry a woman of my own kind," the Revonnahgander responded with remorse in his tone, "Though it does pain me to have to do this…" he continued with clenched fists, "she will understand," he reassured, "And she will be happy with you," he added, walking off._

" _Uh…" the white dragon slayer tried to say, but could not find the courage to as the words had left him from the shock he was now enduring._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Though he still did not speak, the blonde haired man knew exactly what Rook was planning to do, gently setting Sunset's head down onto the ground. As the extraterrestrial grabbed his weapon with his right hand, he aimed it back towards Law, with a laser pointer centered upon the middle of his forehead. He was about to pull the trigger until a glowing white foot slammed down on his armament, smashing it into pieces against the ground before it could be fired off. The second Sea Prism Stone bullet rolled off from the remains of the versatile piece of technology, stopping right before the pirate as he slowly started to push himself up from the earth.

"Stinger…" he muttered out, seeing that the Sabertooth guildmaster had been the one to stop the attempted murder.

"I'm sorry, Law," he apologized, going over and helping him up onto his feet, "I… wanted to just keep everyone safe… you know?" he inquired, tearing up slightly.

"Ugh…" the Op-Op user groaned as his left hand rested over his wound, "Just get _me_ to a doctor…" he requested, causing him to laugh a little. All of a sudden though, they noticed a figure coming out from the darkness of the streets, perking up as they saw in full view who it was: a mechanical humanoid in a green outfit, with the exception of his head and shoulders being a bluish-purple color. He had four fingers on each hand, which were apparently gloved. He also had nozzles around his body. He had two on both of his arms, one on each of his shoulders, three on the rim in between his shoulders, three on his head, one on his back and one in the center of his posterior. To top it off, he had a belt with a window on his stomach so that the gas he uses can be seen. He wore the Biomnitrix symbol on what appeared to be a gas mask at the front of his mouth.

"Ben…!" Rook grunted out, recognizing his alien appearance, "Stop them…!" he requested to him. The other two mean there looked on at the Toxiaeron, wondering what he was about to do.

"How 'bout I just put all of ya to sleep?" he suggested rhetorically, expelling a greenish gas from the nozzles on his arms onto them. In a matter of seconds, the three men all suddenly fell unconscious, with Sting and Law falling onto the floor. Blood remained strewn about and dying as the stars in the sky began to fade, signaling a new morning.

 **ENDING**

" _ **Long Hope Philia" by Masaki Suda**_

 _ **0:00-0:15 – Opens with Ben and Rainbow Tennyson taking a long walk along the shoreline at dawn, still in their teens. They smile at each other as they continue onward towards the horizon.**_

 _ **0:16-0:32 – As they continue their trek, they're joined by the rest of the Omni Force's first squadron: Ash Ketchum, Naruto Uzumaki, Gingka Hagane, Rex Salazar, Rook Blonko, Hinata Hyuga, Avatar Korra, and Natsu Dragneel.**_

 _ **0:33-0:49 – After a while of walking, the second squadron joins in, with Sunset Shimmer passing by her boyfriend and standing beside Ben. The rest of her team also passes him as well, joining up with the others.**_

 _ **0:50-1:07 – The third squadron also joins in on the walk, which turns into a jog as the Omni Force members suddenly become their older selves, continuing onward.**_

 _ **1:08-1:29 – Ben then sees several silhouettes in the distance, realizing that there are plenty of new Omni Force members to come in the future as he passes by Erza Scarlet, who joins the group on their trek as the strive to become greater under the shining sun.**_

 **END ENDING**

 **Okay, a few things to talk about before we move on.**

 **One, the whole Rook X Sunset breakup. I guarantee that not everyone is on board with how things are with what happened, but keep in mind, it's like the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Not everything works out the way you want with all of this. That said, I am open to criticism and maybe a better method as handle how Rook and Sunset's relationship should've broken off.**

 **Two, I realize this chapter was quite short. In all honestly, I didn't expect it to be at first. Once I got writing though and realized I was getting through my outline quicker than I first envisioned, I knew it would be shorter than normal. That said, I did get everything I wanted to get here.**

 **So up next is more of "Evolution" and "Traitor"! The former will getting be finished, while the latter will have its second episode completed! And don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts! See ya later!**


	14. GRAVITY

**I'm back with another chapter of this fic, along with a few more updates! I've been getting into a good groove lately, but don't think this awesome run I'm on means that I have all the time in the world. I've got weekly quizzes and tests to prepare for!**

 **But in the news of the FanFiction Universe, here's what's coming up! After this and another chapter to complete the third quarter of "Omni Force: WAR", we'll finally get another chapter of "The Challenge of a Lifetime, followed by the completion of the third episode of "Traitor"! Furthermore, the SNEAK PEEKS section of my forum (link in my profile page) will be updated with two to three new stories surrounding the future of the Omni Force and a special preview to a future story…**

 **Back to this though, we last left off with Sunset finding out about her boyfriend's betrayal and attempt to kill Law. After that, Ben arrived and put everyone to sleep as Gutrot…**

 **What happens now? Let's find out!**

 **OMNI FORCE: WAR**

The twelve hours Akainu had given to his subordinates went by quickly, as it was early afternoon with seagulls flying about the docks. Those who were seamen to petty officers were out and about, doing their daily tasks of cleaning the halls as their superiors were walking off to the meeting that the fleet admiral had planned for today. Tsuru was one of those heading to the conference hall, folding her arms underneath her chest as she clenched the sleeves of her shirt underneath her marine coat.

' _I don't like this…_ ' she admitted inwardly as her eyes narrowed, ' _That Sakazuki is pushing for us to succeed, even if it costs us everything…_ ' she noted through her thoughts, ' _It's unfortunate that Ryokugyu isn't here to help end this nonsense…_ ' she grumbled to herself once she arrived at the door, sliding it open to see the several men and women already there, seated or standing.

"He's late…" Momonga muttered as his arms were folded over his chest, glancing over at the unoccupied seat at the front of the room.

"I'm not surprised," Comil commented from afar, "He took some pretty big hits from Straw Hat after all…" he mentioned as he nodded slightly.

"It makes me wonder if he'll even be able to continue fighting…" Gion admitted as she rested her head against her right hand, leaving her elbow upon the tabletop. As everyone else continued to converse, the old vice admiral took her seat at the table, glancing ahead to see Fujitora in front of her.

"Have you spoken to him?" she asked him, catching his attention for a moment as his head perked up.

"No," he answered, looking back down at a pair of dice resting in cup, "He sounded irritated, yet calm last night…" he noted as he tipped the cup over and sighed, "I wonder if his heart is finally wavering over all of this," he added curiously.

"I doubt it," Tsuru bluntly replied, "That man is too stubborn for his own good," she pointed out as she rolled her eyes, "I'm concerned that he'll drive us all into the ground if we don't succeed," she admitted with a nervous drop of sweat rolling down her cheek.

"I feel the same," the admiral in front of her agreed, lifting his cup to reveal the pair of dice with two dots facing up on each, "But I imagine it's only a way of his to inspire us to push further…" he noted before setting the cup aside.

"You always seemed to disagree with him, Issho…" the vice admiral recalled, narrowing her eyes, "Why are you suddenly defending him?" she inquired curiously.

"Hmph," the blind man scoffed, "I'd rather say it's more of me not wanting to test his patience," he confessed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Obeying makes this easier," he said.

"I'd rather follow my own lead before listening to that buffoon of a Fleet Admiral," a certain voice chimed in, making the elderly woman glance over at Lucci, who was standing in the corner, dressed in his white suit as he was in his human form.

"Lucci, watch your tone," Strawberry advised upon hearing him, "If he hears that, he'll kill you in an instant," he pointed out.

"Do I look afraid to you?" the CP0 agent questioned back to him, "To _any_ of you?" he continued to inquire, catching the attentions of some of the others in the room, "My only focus is on our enemies," he stated with a stern tone, "I won't stop until they've all received justice," he declared, clenching his fists as he remembered his defeat yesterday.

"Which is why I'll have you and your Cipher Pol agents out on the front lines tonight," Akainu's voice chimed in, causing everyone to perk up as they saw him walk into the room. He still had a sling over his right arm, but the cast around it had been taken off.

"Your arm hasn't healed, Sakazuki?" Doberman asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"I'll be able to use it again tomorrow," his superior replied, showing that he could make a fist despite the evident injury he had, "As I've said," he continued, seating himself in his chair, "we'll continue our assault on the Omni brats tonight," he told his comrades, "I'm assigning Issho in my place to lead the charge," he added, looking over at the lone admiral in the room.

"As you wi-"

"Hold on a damn minute," Garp suddenly interrupted, causing everyone to perk up as they saw him leaning against the back wall with his arms folded over his chest, "Sakazuki, losing Smoker and the G-Five was one thing, but Kizaru?" he inquired rhetorically, causing the Magma-Magma user to narrow his eyes onto him, "Not to mention we had Rear and Vice Admirals alike taken down easily, along with those Pacifistas," he pointed out seriously, "Even you and Issho had your troubles against just a _few_ of them," he added as he uncrossed his arms, "I'm not saying your plan won't work, but I've got a question for ya…" he kept going, furrowing his brow, "What exactly does your 'secret ally' know about our enemy?" he asked. Everyone was surprised by his rather observational question, staring over to see their superior place his fingers upon the brim of his cap, lifting it off of his head and placing it onto the tabletop.

"They know that the Omni brats are fighting amongst themselves on what to do next," he responded to the surprise of the others, "If they're right, we have to take advantage of it," he noted in declaration as he let out a breath of air, "That's all," he finished resolutely.

"Seriously?" Dalmatian whispered in confusion, "I half-expected him to blow up on all of us…" he grumbled.

"Hush, you fool!" Doberman reprimanded, "Do you want your ass to be boiled alive?" he questioned sarcastically. Just then, everyone saw the lone admiral in the room stand up from his seat, moving his head as his blinded eyes met Akainu's.

"I'll follow your orders to best of my ability," he promised as he bowed to him, "I shouldn't have to worry about any collateral damage in the city, will I?" he inquired, earning himself a smirk from the fleet admiral.

"Mow down everything in your path," he advised seriously to him, "To anyone that goes with him, do the same," he ordered to his subordinates before standing up himself, "We'll win… and we'll kill everyone in our path…" he muttered out as steam emitted from his clenched right fist.

 **OPENING**

" _ **All The Stars" by Kendrick Lamar featuring SZA**_

 _ **0:00-0:19 – Opens with the sun slowly rising over a rather war-torn Omnitrix City, with the Ben 10,000 Tower looking slightly damaged. Marine coats are strewn about the streets, while the camera pans up the tower to show Ben Tennyson looking out the window, pressing his hands against the glass as he is conflicted on how to act next.**_

 _ **0:20-0:38 – The camera then cuts to several shots of rifts forming between Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe, and finally Trafalgar Law and Rook Blonko, as they stand with their backs facing each other, unlike everyone else.**_

 _ **0:39-0:58 – The scene shifts over to Sunset Shimmer, who lies in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV as bandages align her bloodied body. Time passes as the stars shine brightly in the sky, while she slowly slips out and into unconsciousness, trying to reach her left hand up to them.**_

 _ **0:59-1:38 – Fighting breaks out between the two groups as Erza and Kagura clash swords, with the former requipping into her Flight Armor. Luffy activates Second Gear and sets up Armament Haki on his right arm as he attempts to punch Zoro, but he blocks him with his swords, glaring ahead with his lone eye. Naruto and Sasuke engage in physical combat with their taijutsu, followed by the former creating Shadow Clones to attack his friend, which he easily cuts through with his Chidori-induced sword. Natsu activates his Dragon Force before charging towards Gray, who has a cold air wafting around him as he readies his Demon Slayer magic. In the meantime, Rogue batters Sting around with several of his attacks, but he doesn't retaliate as tears fall from his eyes.**_

 _ **1:39-1:57 – Cut to Avatar Korra, Rex Salazar, and Gingka Hagane, who are all preparing themselves for battle. The latter of the three starts to think about Irene Belserion and Jellal Fernandes, tensing up.**_

 _ **1:58-2:18 – The scene then shifts over to Twilight Sparkle and Juvia Lockser, both of whom are thinking of their beloved boyfriends while pregnant with their children, while they continue to clash within the Ben 10,000 Tower.**_

 _ **2:19-2:38 – Law and Rook clash in an isolated section of the hangar bay, striking blades as they glare at each other angrily, all while reminiscing over their own experiences with Sunset. The fighting ends with Law taking a bullet through the torso, as Sunset finally awakens.**_

 _ **2:39-2:58 – Cuts to Fujitora lurking just outside of Omnitrix City, with an army of Navy soldiers behind him. The scene then shifts between the imprisoned Smoker and Kizaru, the other Vice Admirals, and finally, Akainu as he smirks from his seat at the conference table in Marineford.**_

 _ **2:59-3:16 – The scene changes to Sunset trudging slowly along the hallways of the Ben 10,000 Tower, with blood dripping from each step she takes, including from where her eye was lost. As she hears the fighting going on, tears start to well up in her left eye, thinking it's her fault that things have delved into such a chaotic state.**_

 _ **3:17-3:37 – She finally arrives in the hangar to see what her boyfriend is attempting to do to Law, stopping him as she starts to develop an enraged expression.**_

 _ **3:38-3:52 – Ends with Ben waiting outside in front of an MPG portal, as a certain figure comes out in the dark of the night…**_

 **END OPENING**

 **GRAVITY**

"Ergh…" Law grunted as his eyes slowly opened. His blurred vision could only make out so much of his surroundings, but he could tell that he was not in Omnitrix City by the look of the wood floorboards. His confusion was halted as he felt a certain weight lying atop him, shifting his view over to his right shoulder. His eyes widened to see a sleeping Sunset upon him, snoozing soundly as she took slow breaths of air from her lips. "Sh-Shimmer?!" he stuttered out as a slight blush crossed his cheeks. However, his surprise soon faded as he noticed something odd about her. She was dressed in her regular attire, with no bandages upon her form. In fact, her injuries were completely gone. Even her eye seemed unscathed.

' _H-How?_ ' he wondered, blinking in confusion. It seemed impossible that her injuries would heal or even regenerate her body in one night. He then looked to see his own attire. He had a black, buttoned-down shirt on with his regular pants and shoes. His hat was atop his head, while his sword rested against the wall beside him. ' _Wait… I… know this place…_ ' he started to realize, recognizing the surroundings of the small wooden house. Back after he and Luffy's crew had worked together to defeat Donquixote Doflamingo and his family, they rested up in the home of Kyros, a legendary gladiator they fought alongside.

"Mmm…" the Equestrian magic moaned, opening her eyes slowly as the Op-Op user glanced down and grimaced, knowing he was in an awkward position, "Traffie…?" she uttered, while he just stared at her in wonder, seeing that both of her eyes were intact. She then blinked and started to blush upon realizing where she was. "AAAAAHHHH!" she shrieked, slapping the man in the face with her left hand.

"OW!" he yelped in agony, "Wh-What the hell, Shimmer?!" he shouted angrily in a venomous tone.

"S-Sorry!" she apologized with a stutter, backing away from him, "It was just a reflex!" she claimed.

"Sure it was…" he muttered in frustration, rubbing his cheek.

"So?" she questioned suddenly, causing him to perk up in surprise.

"So… what?" he uttered in confusion, arching an eyebrow.

"Have you made up your mind?" the female Omni Force squadron leader asked in reply, making him blink out of realization.

' _Wait… isn't this…?_ ' he began to recall before his vision blurred once again. His eyes then shot open.

"AH!" he gasped, sitting up with a start as he breathed rapidly, realizing that it had all been a dream or a memory. He was without his shirt and hat, glancing around to see that he was in a hospital bed, with an IV plugged into his arm. "What the hell…? AGH!" he yelled, experiencing a sudden pain from his torso, grabbing at it with his left hand. He felt the bandages over where he had been shot, much to his surprise as he noticed the rather unique texture of them.

"Hey, don't move around so much!" a female voice with an African accent demanded, surprising him as he perked up, "I was barely able to help get that wound stitched up, so you need to lie down!" she instructed angrily. Glancing to his right, he noticed the figure of the dark skinned woman approaching him, having a white dress that had a skirt reaching just below her knees, with her hair done in dreadlocks that hung down freely, as a ponytail was formed in the back.

"Sh-Shuri…?" he stammered in disbelief as she went over and took out his IV sharply, causing him to yelp slightly in agony.

"You're lucky to be alive, you know," she pointed out, sounding somewhat frustrated, "That Sea Prism bullet did a number to your body before you removed it yourself," she noted to him, "And I thought you were supposed to be a surgeon…" she mentioned jokingly, causing him to chuckle a little.

"Nice to see you, too," he responded as he rubbed his right arm, "So… where are we?" he asked, glancing around at the room as he shifted his body to make his legs hang from the comforter of his bed, "Your lab?" he guessed.

"Heh, I wish," the Wakandan scientist laughed as she walked over towards the other side of the room, "We're in your friend's tower," she told him, causing him to blink in surprise. Just then, he heard the doors slide open, looking over to see Ben entering the room with another recognizable figure. He was dark skinned as well, having short black hair with a well-trimmed beard. His attire was black, yet seemed regal with the trimmings and designs that adorned his shirt and his pants.

"Tennyson… T'Challa…" the Op-Op user uttered in surprise, stepping down from his bed with a pained grunt.

"Ah, wait-" The princess stopped herself as she saw the captain of the Heart Pirates limp slightly up to the Omni Force leader, having a look of guilt upon his face.

"Where's Shimmer?" he asked immediately in concern. The two men in front of him glanced at each other before the king went over to his squadron leader and placed his right hand onto his shoulder.

"Come with us," he beckoned, having him turn around and walk with them to the other end of the room. There, they found the Equestrian magic user back in her bed, unconscious yet breathing as the respirator she had was fogging up.

"She fell back into that state after she attacked Rook," the Biomnitrix bearer explained, "Only God knows why she was able to do get up at all last night," he added in wonder, letting out a sigh.

"Will… she be okay?" Law asked as Shuri approached the trio, pressing something upon the beads draped around her left wrist, causing a hologram to be projected appear over them. It revealed an x-ray of the red and yellow haired woman's skeleton, with bones marked in red to indicate fractures or breaks. Most of the damage seemed to be centered around her arms, legs, and ribcage, but the image he saw seemed to indicate that it was minimal to all areas.

"Her bones aren't the biggest problem," the scientist indicated, putting her finger onto the screen and sliding it to reveal another scan: one of the circulatory system, "She's lost over three pints of blood and suffered severe deterioration in her muscular and respiratory systems," she explained, making images of those parts of her body appear on the holographic monitor, "With that," she continued, pulling up one more picture, "her broken ribs have pierced both her lungs and her stomach," she told the group, causing the infamous Surgeon of Death to tense up.

"Shuri has her stabilized for now, so you need not worry," T'Challa reassured, placing his hand onto the pirate's shoulder.

"…Yeah…" he uttered out in response, frustrated with himself as he clenched his fists.

"I'll leave you two to discuss other matters," the king of Wakanda said respectfully, giving his squadron leader a pat on the back before leaving the room with his sister. A moment of silence passed before Law even looked back at the Biomnitrix bearer.

"Ben… I-"

"I know you were trying to do the right thing," the man he was speaking with suddenly interjected, sitting down in a chair beside his best friend, "Rook was, too," he mentioned, causing him to arch an eyebrow in confusion, "Well… in a way…" he corrected, "Truth is, I felt like you two were doing the wrong things for the right reasons," he pointed out as he blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Did you really think you'd be able to kill that Akainu bastard so easily?" the Omni Force leader questioned back as a retort, "That you'd just manage to sneak behind enemy lines with _Natsu and Luffy_ to kill him?" he added, "Hell, even Naruto and Erza could've blown your cover," he mentioned as he scratched his head, "I don't know if you'd all be dead if that happened, but it would've made things worse, not better," he told him seriously as he glanced away ashamedly. Despite the potential positive outcomes of the plan he had, he knew that there were risks with the team he had assembled, especially with those who were more prone to get into unnecessary fights.

"Huh…" he sighed deeply, "And… what about Blonko?" he asked curiously.

"Same boat," the bearded man replied as he looked up at the ceiling, "He wanted to protect you guys from making the mistake of getting yourselves killed," he explained, lowering his head with a frustrated sigh, "But of course, he wanted you dead for some… stupid reason," he muttered out, "Call it solitary confinement," he added, causing the Op-Op user to perk up, "That's where he is now," he finished, resting his hands onto his knees.

"I'm… sorry for-"

"Don't do that," Ben interrupted before standing up, "I already know by your face that you're sorry for what you did," he pointed out, "Now I wanna hear it from Rook," he stated, giving him a reassuring grin.

"…Thanks," Law finally said in gratitude, "So you called T'Challa?" he inquired, receiving a nod from the Biomnitrix bearer.

"Figured we could use all the help we can get now that it's come to this," he explained, looking back at Sunset, "He said he owed you a favor for helping him save his country," he mentioned, making the pirate crack a chuckle.

"And what about the others?" he questioned on.

"Well aside from Gray and his broken nose," the Omni Force leader began to reply, "no one's seriously injured," he said, causing him to let out a breath of relief, "Although, I'd say we might've taken two steps back with last night's little scuffle…" he admitted as he glanced off to the side.

"Sorry," the captain of the Heart Pirates apologized, only to hear the brunette haired man laugh again.

"Don't apologize, please," he requested, walking over to him, "I'm just saying we might've all used a little more energy than we wanted to last night," he pointed out, "And that might make things harder for us today," he added, placing his right hand onto his comrade's shoulder.

"So… what do we do?" he asked in response. The man before him said nothing for a moment, contemplating all of the possibilities lingering in his head.

 **X**

"OW!" Gray yelped loudly from the men's barracks, having a large bandage over his nose that he had just touched with his right index finger.

"Serves ya right, Gray," Natsu remarked, catching his attention as he saw him lying upon his divan with just a few bandages wrapped around his arms, "You did pick the wrong side…" he pointed out, glancing off to the side.

"I don't need to hear that from you of all people!" his guild mate retorted angrily, "Tch," he scoffed, "We were both on the wrong side," he noted in frustration as he sat down on his own bed, "Law and Rook wanted to end the war, but in different ways…" he recollected, closing his hands into fists, "I still can't believe Rook was actually trying to kill him…" he mentioned, wondering why.

"None of that matters now," Sasuke chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw him approach with a couple of bandages upon his face, "What matters is that we're all ready for the next attack," he told them, causing them to blink in surprise before they both nodded in agreement.

"Which some of you won't be participating in," a voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw T'Challa enter the room, now donning a necklace with black teeth upon it.

"Uh… who the hell are you?" the fire dragon slayer asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Wait a sec…" the ice mage started to say, narrowing his eyes before widening them in remembrance, "Aren't you… T'Challa?" he inquired, causing the king to smirk a little.

"Law hasn't introduced me yet if I remember," he noted, going over to the pair of Fairy Tail wizards, "I am T'Challa of Wakanda," he introduced, "And I will be helping you in the rest of this war," he mentioned to them.

"I'm sorry… what's a Wakanda?" Natsu questioned apologetically as he tilted his head to the side, earning himself a glare from Gray.

"What do you mean when you say some of us won't be fighting?" the shinobi asked, shifting the attention away from the pink haired man's silly question.

"For starters, these two have earned themselves some rest," the African man responded, gesturing towards them.

"Aw, come on!" the fire dragon slayer complained, raising his fists, "I'm totally ready to pick another fight!" he exclaimed as his tongue flared excitedly.

"Then perhaps you should think of this as a punishment for your foolish behavior," the bearded man retorted with another smirk, making the son of Igneel grimace in realization before turning away ashamedly as did the shirtless man near him.

"So you'll be on the frontlines with us?" Sasuke guessed, receiving nothing but a simple nod in response.

"My sister will be tending to the wounded of our team," he pointed out, "She may need help from some of you for specific areas," he added to those he had just chastised.

"Of course…" Gray replied, glancing down at the floor in shame as he balled his fists.

"As for who will be joining us, well…" the king continued, glancing over to see Zoro yelling angrily at Luffy for almost breaking his Sandai Kitetsu, Naruto rubbing his left arm, which he had removed the bandages from to reveal the burn markings that had been left behind, Rex putting on his jacket by his bed, and Gingka staring out the window to see the damage already done to the desolate city. Sting and Rogue were nowhere to be found, much to the Uchiha man's confusion as he had expected them to be around. Just then, a huge rumbling caught their attentions as they found themselves taken aback, regaining their balance in but a moment.

"Don't tell me…!" the swordsman of the group began to say, getting up and running over to stand beside the beyblader as they viewed what was happening outside, "Shit…" he cursed in realization, widening his lone eye.

"They're here," the man next to him uttered as he uncrossed his arms. Down below, buildings were toppling over due to the immense force of gravity being pressed upon them. Standing before several Pacifistas and marine soldiers was Fujitora, who had his sword unsheathed as he was heading for the tower in the distance.

"Time to go," T'Challa stated, heading towards the door.

"Hey, hold on!" Natsu cried out, "What can you even do to those guys?" he questioned with an arched eyebrow. The king stopped, letting off a grin. Without warning, the teeth of his necklace released a dark substance over his body, materializing into a suit that appeared to shred away his own clothes as it formed. His head was covered by what looked like a panther's head, complete with pointed arches on both sides that were adorned by silver trimmings. Everyone else looked at him in shock as he turned his head towards them.

"Well?" he inquired, drawing forth what appeared to be claws from his fingertips of his suit. Sasuke soon followed him out, along with Gingka, Rex, and Zoro as they exited. The others remained behind, hopeful that their friends would succeed in the upcoming battle.

"Hmm…" the gravity Devil Fruit user hummed as he stopped at a decimated intersection, with the tower only a few blocks ahead, "Fan out," he told his men and the cyborgs with them, "If we divide the enemy, it will make defeating them less troubling," he explained.

"Sir!" the men all simultaneously responded as they ran off to either the right or the left, being led by their superiors as the robotic behemoths followed them. The blind man stayed behind, using his scabbard as a cane to navigate his way forward. His ears then caught the sound of something coming towards him, being a large spear. It adorned a golden embellishment in its center and was ornamented by a red decoration, reminiscent of ribbons which flowed down and attached to both sides of the pole. The rear of the pole featured a substantially thick golden stud with a flat silver surface. Before it could even strike its target though, it suddenly fell to the ground hard, only inches in front of him as it left a deep indent in the pavement of the street.

"Straight to the point, ey?" he inquired. Standing several yards away from him were Kagura and Erza, as the latter of the two was dressed in her Giant's Armor.

"Damn…" she cursed, turning to her partner, "I thought you said he wouldn't see any of my attacks coming," she pointed out to her.

"I said he was blind, not deaf," she retorted, unsheathing her blade, "I'd requip into something more suitable for this fight," she recommended as she got into a ready stance.

"Very well…" the Fairy Tail wizard replied, enveloping herself within a golden light to change her appearance. When it subsided, it revealed that she was now dressed in an armor that was mainly black in color, sporting some silver trimming. A distinctive feature of the armor was its pair of wings, which were reminiscent of those of a dragon or a bat. Around her neck was a neck guard decorated by several gems, and her long scarlet hair was tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulder pads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sported silver crosses on them too, and flanked the high collar, whose shape was reminiscent of that of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate revealed a fair amount of her cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waistguard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waistguard left the front of her body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark indument. The slim gauntlets came equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. The plates guarding her legs were sliver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves.

"Black Wing Armor?" the swordswoman beside her inquired rhetorically upon noticing the outfit, "I would have selected something slightly less… promiscuous…" she muttered while glancing off to the side. Her comment caused Erza to chuckle a little, bringing forth a pair of axes into her hands in a flash of light. They had purple handles leading up to their blades, which were black in color and ended up in a gold pointed tip. They also had bandages that wrapped around the shafts below the blades themselves.

"I prefer to think that a good offense can also be a good defense," she noted with a smirk, much to her comrade's surprise before she grinned.

"Just two…" Fujitora uttered, having gotten a good sense of his current surroundings, "All right…!" he began, raising his sword as a purple aura began to overtake his body, "Gravity Summon!" he bellowed, swinging his blade downwards.

"Here it comes!" Kagura cried out, enticing her partner to ready herself for the oncoming attack. However, nothing seemed to happen after a moment, much to their confusion as they blinked.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" a familiar voice shouted aloud, catching their attentions as they saw Zoro leap in with Shusui and Wado Ichimonji readied in his hands, slicing apart a giant, flaming rock that was about to strike the two women. It exploded into bits afterwards, raining down as he landed in front of them.

"Z-Zoro?!" his girlfriend stuttered in surprise.

"Was that… a meteor?" the requip user inquired as her eyes slowly widened.

"Look alive, ladies!" the swordsman who had arrived advised loudly to the pair, "If he so much as lifts a finger, you better watch yourselves!" he told them sternly.

"Pirate Hunter…" the admiral uttered, recognizing the voice of his new foe. The moss haired man let off a nervous grimace, recalling his previous encounters and battles against the man known as the Tiger.

"Erza!" another voice yelled, causing her to perk up and turn her head to see Gingka running over to them.

"Gingka?" she uttered in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Kagura asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Figured you could use an extra hand," the beyblader replied as he unsheathed his own sword, "This guy's an Admiral, isn't he?" he guessed to them, looking over at Fujitora.

"Well… yes, but…" the S-class mage tried to say, only to have the words leave her as she could not bring herself to make him go elsewhere.

"The three of us can handle things here," the Mermaid Heel wizard declared to him, causing the two redheads to perk up in surprise, "You should just deal with the soldiers with the others," she advised.

"No way," the male of the two responded defiantly, "I'm sticking through this fight with you guys," he stated, pulling out his beylauncher from his belt, "The others should be fine," he reassured.

"I don't think-"

"Kagura," the requip user suddenly uttered, interrupting her as she blinked in surprise, "let him help," she advised. Her demeanor over the decision was perplexing to the gravity magic user, but she decided to disregard it as she knew the focus had to be put onto their enemy.

"Four against one…" he uttered, dropping his scabbard as he took a step forward, "You're taking quite the gamble against me, Pirate Hunter," he pointed out to the man in front of him, who merely let off a smirk.

"That title's gettin' pretty old for me these days," he commented, "Why not just call me Zoro to make things easier on yourself?" he suggested in a cocky tone.

"Zoro…" his girlfriend grumbled, placing her hand onto her face out of exasperation.

"Hm," the admiral hummed as he grinned a little, "Very well then… Zoro," he said, "I do hope that you and your friends will make an entertaining battle for me…" he added, sounding confident himself.

"We plan to," the moss haired man responded, getting his black bandana tied upon his head before grabbing his swords again, "So let's get right to it!" he beckoned, running out at the blind man.

 **X**

The soldiers were carefully heading towards the tower, which was now just a few blocks away from their current location in the city. Some gulped in fright, knowing that they were nearing the den of their enemies. They had the advantage in numbers, but after hearing of so many of their comrades being defeated and their superiors being captured, their optimism wavered. They were so nervous that none of them even noticed the figure lurking in the alleyway.

"AH!" a lone voice screamed in pain, catching everyone's attention as they turned to see a man drop to the ground with claw marks in his back, bleeding profusely. Standing over him was the armored T'Challa, who glanced around at those surrounding him.

"S-S-Surrender!" one man stuttered in demand, catching his attention as he looked to see a burly man practically shuddering in fright as his pistol was shaking in his hand, "We have you out-!" His shout was interjected as the king leapt out and slashed at his chest with his metallic claws, knocking him down to the ground. He speedily rushed out at the others, slicing by them one after another without giving them a moment to think. One man readied his rifle and managed to fire it off to strike him in the back.

"Hey, I got him!" he exclaimed excitedly with a pump of his fist.

"Uh… wait…" a comrade of his uttered, widening his eyes. The bullet that had made its mark only appeared to make the back of the armor glow a bright violet, as its user turned his head towards the attacker.

"Ah…ah…" he stammered out in disbelief, seeing him charge towards him. More of the soldiers began shooting at him, but their bullets merely deflected off of the suit as the violet light upon it grew exponentially.

"Thank you for that," he said in gratitude, leaping up suddenly to their collective shock, "Now I can take you all down at once!" he bellowed, slamming his right fist into the ground to make a shockwave of energy pulsate, striking all of the men around him as they were knocked away by its force. The violet light disappeared from his suit however as he quickly stood up and glanced around to see that most of his foes had been dealt with. Just then though, he found himself having to quickly jump away from the laser beams shot at him from the Pacifistas, who continued to fire as he ran off in the opposite direction.

" _TARGET… LOCKED ON,_ " one uttered, opening its mouth as a bright yellow light emitted from it. T'Challa took notice, grimacing in realization as he had no time to evade the eventual attack.

"Shadow Dragon…" a voice started to bellow, catching his attention as he looked ahead to see Rogue standing yards away with his chest puffed out, "RRRROOOOAAARRR!" he exclaimed, unleashing a torrent of shadows from his mouth. The armored man ducked as the dark torrent struck one of the cyborgs, sending it careening back into the others as they crashed to the ground. Sparks emitted from their bodies before they simultaneously exploded.

"Hm, impressive," the Wakandan king complimented as the dragon slayer as he ran over to him.

"Thanks," he replied in gratitude, but then blinked in surprise, "Um… who are you?" he asked, having never seen the suited African man in his life.

"Introductions can wait," he responded, standing back-to-back with him as he readied his claws, "We need to drive these men out of the city," he pointed out seriously, seeing that there were more soldiers closing in on them.

"Right," the Sabertooth mage concurred, letting a shadowy aura envelop his right hand as he narrowed his eyes onto their enemies. In another street next to theirs, Rex and Korra were currently fending off more of the marines, as the latter of the pair was blasting fire from her fists towards her foes, making them move back.

"Watch out!" the EVO yelled, morphing his arms into the Block Party before generating energy shields from them to defend himself and the Avatar from the laser beams shot from the Pacifistas. With both battles in the streets raging, no one took notice of Rob Lucci walking freely towards the tower in the distance, transforming his body into his hybrid form of a half-human, half-leopard as he grinned ominously.

"Just you wait, Ben Tennyson…" he muttered under his breath, drawing his claws, "I'll have your head this time…" he declared ominously.

"White Dragon…" a voice started to shout, causing him to perk up as he saw Sting suddenly run up to him with his right fist cloaked in a white light, "IRON FIST!" he roared, striking him squarely in the face with his glowing extremity, making slide back quite a few yards.

"Tch," he scoffed, wiping his lips and seeing the blood that stained his fur, "Peh," he spat, grinning a little, "That all you've got, punk?" he inquired to the guildmaster, who got into a ready stance as he clenched his fists.

"I've got more where that came from, kitty cat…" he remarked mockingly as he smirked, but it soon faded into a serious expression as the Zoan Devil Fruit user in front of him dropped his hat and coat, preparing to face him.

"Two Swords Style…" Zoro began, lunging out at Fujitora with his blades readied, having the tips pointed to his right as they were parallel to each other and the ground, "Nigiri!" he exclaimed, swinging them forward.

"Hmph," the admiral scoffed, imbuing his own sword in Armament Haki before blocking the attack with it, resulting in a strong burst of wind that blew throughout the area, "I thought you used three swords, Roronoa…" he commented amidst the air blowing about, causing the Omni Force member attacking him to perk up slightly, "Even so, you are strong," he admitted as he could feel his sword shaking in his hand. All of a sudden, the gravity around his opponent increased, forcing him against the ground face first in an instant in a loud thud.

"Zoro!" his girlfriend screamed in fright, seeing that the force being put against him was now creating a crater with him in the center, struggling to get up as he was bleeding from his head.

"Not holding back this time… huh?!" he inquired loudly to the blind man with a smirk, who aimed his sword down at him.

"I have no intention of playing with you…" he responded, about to pierce him with the blade. Without warning though, Kagura leapt in with her armament aimed forward, slamming it into the metal tip of her foe's fiercely.

"Archenemy: Blast Form!" she yelled, forcing her target back in an instant before he could do away with her boyfriend. He slid back several yards, as his mouth slightly gaped open. She had stopped his sword right over the infamous swordsman, where he had been pinning him down with an immense force of gravity. As he heard her land down and squat to lift the moss haired man up by his right arm, he wondered if she was somehow immune to his powers. His thoughts were halted though once he sensed another presence approaching from above. Flinging one of the axes down towards him, Erza flew above her target. However, the weapon was forced towards the ground due to the gravitational pull, cutting into it.

"Dammit!" she cursed, soaring down with her other ax in her left hand readied.

"It seems you haven't been paying attention," the admiral remarked, about to unleash an attack onto her as an ominous, dark aura began enveloping his blade. However, his attempt was interjected as something span by and knocked the weapon out of his hand, much to his shock as his mouth gaped open.

"Apparently you haven't either!" Gingka remarked, having launched Samurai Pegasus to disarm his adversary as the end of his ripcord rested in his right hand. Thanks to that, the requip user had a clear opening at her foe, letting out a battle cry as she swung it down towards him. He reacted quickly, crossing his arms over his face and coating them in black, managing to block the attack as it sent him sliding back quite a few more yards, even making him have to flip over to regain his footing upon the pavement beneath his sandaled feet.

"I see…" he concurred after a moment, letting a purple aura envelop his extremities, "Gravity Crush!" he exclaimed, closing them into fists. Zoro arched an eyebrow at the attack's name, but then glanced up and widened his lone eye. Several of the upper stories of the tall buildings nearby began to topple apart into rubble, which loomed over the group of four as they all grimaced in realization. Swinging his right arm down, Fujitora practically threw the rubble as ammunition toward his targets.

"Heads up!" the pirate of the group cried out, catching the attentions of his teammates as they gasped to see the pieces of concrete and glass coming their way.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted, enticing his beyblade to zoom by, jumping up and shattering the pieces of rubble into bits that rained down onto the Omni Force members. At that moment, the admiral reclaimed his sword and imbued it in Armament Haki.

"Gravity Blade!" he bellowed, enveloping his weapon in a dark violet aura.

"Crap!" Zoro yelped in realization, "Everyone, get back!" he commanded to the others as he jumped away. Both the beyblader and the requip user followed his order and went with him, but his girlfriend stayed behind, standing her ground as she placed both of her hands onto the hilt of her sword and plated her feet. "Hey, Kagura!" her boyfriend shouted, "I said get back!" he demanded to her, only to receive no response.

"Raging Tiger!" their foe exclaimed, performing a blank horizontal slash with his blade to generate a powerful force, ripping through the ground and heading straight for the Mermaid Heel wizard in front of him. She did not flinch as her own body was covered by a reddish aura.

"Kagura!" Erza screamed once the tearing ground reached her position, followed by an explosion of dust that enveloped the entire street. It cleared away a few moments later, revealing that not only was the bow-wearing woman was unharmed by the attack, but the ground behind her was also left unaffected by the crushing force of the gravity.

"Oh…" Fujitora uttered, having sensed that something was amiss as the dust had yet to settle around him.

"Kagura, are you all right?!" the woman known as Titania asked out of concern as she flew down to stand beside her comrade, while the two men ran over.

"I'm perfectly fine," she replied with a grin.

"So you used your gravity magic to counteract his…" Gingka realized, making her nod in response.

"My own power isn't as great as his," she admitted, looking back at the dissipating dust cloud, "but if I can cancel out his own power, that leaves with only having to deal with him as a swordsman," she explained, "Once we finish things here we'll hel-" None of the four even had a second to react. Without warning, their ally was struck aside into a building in an instant by their enemy, who appeared out of nowhere.

"KAGURA!" Zoro screamed as he looked over at the hole in the wall made from her impact.

"Your friend is quite clever," the admiral noted, catching his attention almost a second too late as he was barely able to cross his swords to stop his, sliding back several yards.

' _Where'd that speed come from?!_ ' Erza asked inwardly, flying up only to be struck in the back by the hilt of her adversary's weapon.

"Erza!" her shaggy haired friend yelled. He then was suddenly greeted by the blind man, who coated his right fist in Armament Haki before slamming it into his torso. He spat out a wad of blood afterwards, tumbling back several yards. At that same moment, the requip user had fallen to the ground in a hard impact, leaving behind a small crater.

"What the hell did you just do…?!" the pirate yelled in between breaths. He was suddenly struck upside the head by the hilt of his enemy's sword, crashing into a window of a nearby building.

"Mass Cancellation," he uttered, partly sheathing his blade into its scabbard, "You all assumed that my Devil Fruit powers only applied to the environment around me and not myself," he pointed out as Kagura arose from the building she had been sent into, bleeding from the head slightly.

' _So that's it…_ ' she muttered inwardly, grabbing her sword and jumping out towards him.

"Archenemy…" she began to bellow, making him perk up as he heard her, "Slici-!" Her attack was interjected as he suddenly spun around and slammed his left foot into her hip. A crack resonated from the impact of the attack, which she could feel as she winced. She crashed into a wall once more, falling onto the sidewalk.

"Requip!" the Fairy Tail mage's voice exclaimed, catching the admiral's attention as a bright golden light had enveloped the form of the woman herself. As it dissipated, it revealed that she had changed into an armor that was more like a fancy attire bearing reminiscence to a cheetah. Its breastplate took the form of a very revealing, armored cheetah-patterned top, with some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it, in correspondence to her breasts, and some fur lining the lower edges, exposing her stomach and some cleavage. There was no waistguard, with the armor instead sporting a pair of revealing black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth hanging over her left leg attached to them; the arms were covered by dark armbands reaching up just below her shoulders, with her left arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor, consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard. Her legs were covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs, with armored, asymmetric high-heeled boots over them: yet again, the left leg was the more armored one, with the boot reaching up to the knee, which was protected by a cheetah-patterned knee guard; the right leg, on the other hand, was covered by a boot only reaching up to part of her calf. The outfit was completed by a large collar around her neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of her head. In her hands were a pair of short swords with elaborate handguards similar to a rapier's, shaped like a rose's thorns. She sped towards her target, who could hear her very footsteps as he turned around in an instant and block her attempt at swiping him with her swords by using his own.

"It's clear to me that I need to do whatever I can to defeat all of you," he concurred after a moment, coating his blade in Armament Haki as it shook against those of his foe, "I apologize…" he said with a contorted expression upon his face, much to Erza's surprise, "but I will not be holding anything back," he declared as the dark violet aura began to envelop his blade again.

"Neither are we!" Gingka's voice yelled just before Pegasus spun in, leaping up to break the deadlock between the two sets of swords while also managing to graze the blind man's forehead. The requip user glanced back and smiled to see the beyblader standing up, despite the fact that he was clutching his stomach in his left hand and bled from the mouth. "Zoro, now!" he cried out. Perking up, Fujitora sensed the infamous Pirate Hunter running towards him, grinning deviously as he readied the pair of swords in his hands.

"Tower Climb!" he yelled, swinging them upwards to unleash a pair of air-based projectile slashes at his opponent. He managed to step back to evade them however, letting off a small smile.

"You're not giving me much of a challenge, Roronoa," he remarked, readying his blade again, "Is that all you can muster?" he inquired curiously to him.

"Hey, I've only two good swords right now," he retorted with a smirked as he felt the gravity around him grow heavier, "But they're enough to do this!" he yelled. His adversary suddenly realized his mistake. By increasing the gravity around him in midair, he practically had a weight equivalent to that of a falling meteor. "TOWER CLIMB RETURN!" he roared loudly, swinging his swords down fiercely and rapidly. The admiral barely had time to get away from the attack, losing his coat in the process as his foe's blades struck the earth, shattering it apart in an instant. The force of the attack blew him and the other Omni Force members back, leaving behind a large cloud of dust that slowly began to dissipate.

"Nice move, Zoro!" the shaggy haired man complimented from afar as Erza stood in front of him protectively. As the dust finally settled, the two of them looked over to see Kagura limping out from the sidewalk as she clutched her left hip.

"Kagura!" the requip user cried out as she ran over to support her upright, draping her right arm over her shoulders, "Are you all right?!" she asked out of immediate worry.

"I think so…" the Mermaid Heel wizard replied weakly, wincing a little, "That kick might've broken a few of my ribs…" she admitted to the shock of the others as their eyes widened, "He really is strong…" she noted, looking back at the dust cloud.

"You should stay back and let us handle things then!" her close friend requested seriously.

"Without me, you'll be helpless against his gravity!" she retorted in frustration.

"Even with you, we're still in trouble!" Erza shouted.

"Ladies, shut up!" the pirate of the group yelled, catching their attentions as they saw him jump out of the cloud and land in front of them with his back turned, breathing heavily, "We just need all the help we can get right now," he told them as blood dripped from his head. The two women glanced at each other before nodding in unison, going over to stand beside him. Pegasus span back to its owner, who also took place alongside his teammates. As the dust finally settled, Fujitora could feel that the sleeves of his outfit had been ripped open as a result of the air-compressed projectile slashes of the infamous Pirate Hunter.

"Hm," he hummed with a grin, fully unsheathing his sword as he tossed the scabbard aside, "Seems I'll have to be more serious," he concluded, aiming the blade forward at his foes, who all got into ready stances.

 **X**

"AGH!" Sting yelled before he tumbled across the pavement of the street. Ten minutes had passed since his encounter with Lucci. While the Cipher Pol agent had gotten a few distinct marks on his body, his opponent looked worse, bleeding from his arms and head as he breathed heavily.

"I know you, don't I?" he inquired as the white dragon slayer got back onto his feet, "Yeah… from the Gran Tesoro…" he recalled, narrowing his eyes, "You were there when Straw Hat took out Gild Tesoro…" he mentioned. Still panting, the Sabertooth guildmaster remembered the event he was speaking of. Upon reaching the ship that doubled as an entertainment venue for all pirates and marines, he had fallen extremely ill, or at least he thought he did with something that made gold spots appear on his skin. None of the Straw Hat Pirates, nor the Omni Force members he was with knew what had caused it at first. Even Sunset did not know.

' _Milady…_ ' he uttered inwardly.

"Too slow!" his opponent suddenly yelled, making him blink in surprise before being ambushed by a Haki-coated fist from the Devil Fruit user to his chest, followed by a flurry of quick strikes with his index fingers, "Finger Pistol Spots!" he shouted, landing one last hit to the right shoulder of his target, sending him flying away.

"GAH!" he yelped in agony, spitting up blood before he crashed into the pavement again, "Dammit…!" he cursed as he slowly sat up, only to be struck down by a powerful kick by his opponent's right foot.

"Tempest Kick!" he bellowed, causing him to cough up more blood, gritting his teeth in pain, "For someone to be on the same side as Tennyson, you sure are weak!" he remarked with a smirk. The comment caused the blonde haired man to develop an angered expression, as white scales started to form upon his body.

"Oh trust me, pal…" he began to mutter, grabbing the half-leopard man's foot to his surprise, "I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" he bellowed, puffing his cheeks before unleashing a tornado of light from his mouth into the face of his target, knocking him away and allowing him to get back up. He coughed up more blood as he got to his feet, glaring ahead at the Cipher Pol agent.

' _So he has the ability to enhance his strength, hm?_ ' he guessed inwardly, grinning deviously, ' _At least now, this'll prove to be a great fight…_ ' he noted to himself as his muscles appeared to tighten and grow a little.

"Tell me, will you still be able to entertain me?" he inquired to his adversary, who put his arms up defensively, "Even after you've taken so many hits?!" he added, vanishing in an instant, much to his surprise.

"Where'd you-?!" He did not have time to think as his foe suddenly reappear at his left, readying his right leg.

"TEMPEST KICK…" he began to bellow, "LEOPARD TAIL!" he exclaimed, unleashing a kick in the shape of a swirl onto him.

"White Dragon Talon!" he yelled back as he covered his right hand in a bright light, counteracting his enemy's attack with it as a burst of wind followed. However, he was sent flying into the windows of building behind him, shattering them upon impact as he fell through.

"Heh," Lucci chuckled afterwards as he landed down, "Nice try, but you'll need to be faster to-" He stopped talking at the moment he realized that he could not move his feet, nor his arms.

' _Wh-What the hell?!_ ' he stuttered through thought before noticing the glowing white marking upon his leg.

"White Dragon Holy Ray!" Sting bellowed as numerous beams of light honed in and struck his adversary one after another, enveloping him an explosion of smoke and dust.

"Agh…!" he grunted out, gritting his teeth angrily, "So your counter was meant to paralyze me, huh?" he inquired, checking to see that he could move again, "Well good luck getting another one of those hits in because it won't-" His remark was interjected once again as his opponent jumped out at him with his right fist readied, cloaking it in light.

"White Dragon Iron Fist!" he roared, slamming it into the torso of his foe fiercely. However, he widened his eyes to see that the Devil Fruit user had not budged an inch.

"Iron Body," he uttered, catching his attention as he looked up to see the disappointed expression on his face, "Empty Tree…" he added.

"Huh?" the dragon slayer uttered, only to suddenly be met with the force of his own attack, sending him flying back before landing on the ground and sliding along it, "AGH!" he yelped in agony, grabbing at his right wrist as his hand was twitching.

' _He didn't absorb that attack…_ ' he realized, ' _He redirected it back at me!_ ' he noted inwardly, wincing out of the pain he was feeling, ' _I think he actually-!_ ' His thoughts were halted as he was struck square in the face by the Haki-coated right foot of the Cipher Pol agent. He was sent crashing through the building he was in front of, smashing through the window at the other end of it before landing upon the ground upon his back.

"Guh…" he groaned, coughing up more blood. The second he managed to get back onto his feet, he was ambushed by a flurry of quick strikes from the left index finger of his adversary.

"Finger Pistol…" he started to shout while continuing his assault, "YELLOW LOTUS!" he screamed, jabbing his finger into his target's torso, sending him flying back into a streetlight, which collapsed upon his impact with it.

"Agh…" he grunted, struggling to move after the barrage he received. Lucci then wrapped his tail around his body, pulling him off the ground and over to him.

"I made the mistake of taking things too easy with Tennyson last time," he admitted, readying his fists as he aimed them at the chest of his opponent, "I won't do that twice," he declared. Thinking that he was about to deliver a finishing blow, Sting raised his right arm and managed to close his hand into a fist, cloaking it in light.

"Wh…White… Dragon…" he weakly began.

"Hmph," the Devil Fruit user scoffed, "Ultimate Radius…" he started to bellow.

"IRON FIST!" the Sabertooth guildmaster yelled, throwing his clenched extremity out.

"SIX KING GUN!" his adversary bellowed, unleashing a powerful shockwave from his fists. Though the luminescent extremity never reached its target, it did manage to take most of the shockwave's impact. However, the blonde haired man could feel his arm breaking in multiple places, screaming out in agony. Once the attacks ceased, he was released from the tail of his half-leopard foe, who trotted past as he fell to his knees and clutched his broken arm.

' _Dammit… dammit!_ ' he cursed repeatedly through his thoughts as tears formed in his eyes, ' _Milady… what do I do?!_ ' he asked inwardly. Elsewhere, sparks flew about as Zoro and Fujitora clashed their swords again and again, speeding around rapidly throughout the street they were on.

"Gravity Summon!" the latter exclaimed as his blade was enveloped in a dark energy. The swordsman he was facing then noticed a shadow looming over him, glancing up and gasping to see the rubble about to rain down onto him. Fortunately, Kagura leapt in and sliced it apart into bits, diving down towards the admiral afterwards with the tip of her blade aimed towards.

"Archenemy: Bla-! AGH!" she yelped, wincing at the injury she had received at her left hip before she could complete her attack attempt. Her pain gave the blind man an opening as he jumped towards her with his blade readied, coating his fist in Armament Haki. She widened her eyes in fright, but was thankfully saved as Erza leapt in and pulled her away before she could be struck.

"He's quite fast when he's weightless…" the requip user noted, evidently frightened by how quick he could be as he clashed with Zoro once again, making sparks fly about the area.

"I'm sorry…" the Mermaid Heel wizard apologized as they landed on the edge of a balcony upon one building, catching the attention of her friend as she was set down on her feet, "I know I'm only slowing you down in my current state, but-"

"Kagura, please," the woman known as Titania interjected pleadingly, "I should apologize for thinking you wouldn't be enough help now with that injury," she admitted ashamedly, "That said, you should try to let us handle Fujitora while keeping your magic in effect," she advised, going over to the edge of the balcony.

"And what will you do?" the bow-wearing woman asked out of concern. The scarlet haired woman glanced down at the street below, seeing that she was right above the fighters as Gingka had jumped in and began clashing his blade against the admiral's.

"I have an idea," she said, turning to the Mikazuchi woman as she blinked in confusion.

"TORNADO BURST!" the beyblader yelled as a wind-like energy surrounding his blade shot out like a shockwave, blowing his target back a few yards as he slid along the pavement.

"Hm…" he hummed curiously, repositioning his blade in his hand.

"I'm guessing that whatever you did to make yourself faster is wearing off," the shaggy haired man noted, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his face, "You've got your own limits, just like we do, huh?" he inquired.

"Heh," the blind man chuckled, "I'm not done just yet, boy!" he challenged, dashing out at him with his blade readied. However, his swiping attempt was blocked as Pegasus leapt up and met his sword head on, making sparks fly all around them. "Oh…" he uttered, sounding surprised, "I'm impressed, boy!" he admitted, enveloping his blade in a dark aura once again, "Seems I'll have to step it up a notch!" he realized as he tightened the grip on his blade.

"Requip!" a familiar voice bellowed, catching the attentions of the three men as the Omni Force members widened their eyes upon what they saw. Having covered herself in a golden, Erza was diving down, donning a bulky, darkly colored armor. It consisted of two parts. The first part, a lower plate which covered her stomach and most of her chest bore a simple diamonds and stripes pattern engraved into it near the top. On top of that lied another plate which hung from the neck and went to her midsection. Extended over this top plate were four round, metallic extensions which were attached underneath the plate around the neck. The neck featured a large cylindrical plate which was sectioned off into six progressively larger sections. Around each shoulder were very large shoulder guards with four distinct sections with a large spike jutting off to separate each section from the next. The armor featured large gauntlets bearing the sectioning pattern of the rest of the armor with the sections becoming smaller as the gauntlets moved in towards her hands. Underneath the bottom chest plate was a skirt bearing a woven pattern. The edge of this skirt bore small spikes and a larger spike hung beneath every other small one, dangling over the leg greaves. The greaves bore the same sectioning pattern as the rest of the armor but were split down the middle with a large piece covering the knee. Several curved spikes jutted out from the outward facing sides of the greaves. Atop her head sat a large, spiked headdress. Two bladed shields, with three sharp parts on each, appeared upon her arms as they seemed to be attached. She slammed them together, creating a singular, oval-shaped shield as she continued to dive down towards her target.

"ADAMANTINE COMET!" she bellowed before slamming down into the earth where the admiral was, creating an explosion of smoke and dust.

"Wh-Whoa!" Gingka stuttered in shock, barely able to catch his beyblade before it could have gone flying off, making it stop spinning. Zoro glanced up and noticed the figure of his girlfriend standing at the balcony, grinning in realization.

"Kagura must've used her magic to make her heavy enough to make that much of an impact," he explained, catching the attention of the beyblader.

"Boy, that's amazing…" he noted, sounding impressed. He then took a moment to look at his spinning top, having felt something off about it in his hand. He blinked in surprise to see the bits of metal that had fallen off, along with a deep crack at one portion of the fusion wheel.

' _Damn…_ ' he cursed inwardly, putting it back into its pouch, ' _Madoka's gonna charge me double for the damages again…_ ' he realized with a grimace, which faded into a serious expression, ' _but now's no time to worry about all that,_ ' he concluded through his thoughts. The dust cloud had yet to settle, but he and the infamous Pirate Hunter got into ready stances all the same, prepared to fight.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Erza's voice screamed, much to their surprise as they suddenly saw her armored figure fly out from the veil of dirt and slam through the windows of a building on the other side of the street.

"Erza!" the shaggy haired man cried out, leaping up to go check on her condition. Zoro was about to follow until he was ambushed by Fujitora, who slashed at him rapidly. He managed to block the first few with ease, but as he continued to try and slice at him, it was becoming more difficult to stop the attacks.

' _Two swords aren't gonna be enough for this!_ ' he concurred inwardly, looking at his Sandai Kitetsu that he had yet to unsheathe. He recalled how Luffy had partially broken it last night, grimacing at the thought of completely getting it shattered. ' _That doesn't matter right now!_ ' he declared to himself, tossing Shusui out of his right hand and grasping its hilt in his mouth, blocking another swipe as he took hold of the hilt of his third sword, pulling it out quickly as he jumped back.

"So you've decided to use your third sword?" his opponent inquired, having heard the action with his keen ears.

"Tch…" Zoro scoffed, clenching his teeth a little.

' _I've probably only got one good move I can do with Kitetsu's state…_ ' he noted to himself, crossing the two swords in his hands across his chest and holding the blade in his mouth horizontally as he got into a lunging stance. Above, his girlfriend saw what he was about to attempt, widening her eyes slightly.

"Gravity Blade," Fujitora uttered, enveloping his weapon in the dark violet aura before dashing out at his foe, who did the same.

"Oni…" he began, clashing his blades against the lone one of his opponent's fiercely, "GIRI!" he bellowed loudly. All of a sudden, he took notice of the cracks on the metal of his right hand sword growing.

' _Not good!_ ' he realized, clenching his teeth tightly down on the blade in his mouth. Seeing what was happening, Kagura immediately jumped from the balcony towards them, readying her sword. However, she suddenly felt another singe of pain in her side, wincing as she grabbed at it with her left hand. At that moment, the metal of Sandai Kitetsu shattered into pieces, making its holder widen his eyes in disbelief before being blown back a few dozen yards by the force of the attack.

"Now down to just two, ey?" the admiral inquired as he sped forward. The pirate prepared his blades to block the attempted attack from him, but it appeared as if he would be too late as the blind man swung down his blade. Just as Gingka had gotten Erza back onto her feet from the building she had crashed into, they looked and gasped to see what had happened. Blood was splattered on the pavement as the moss haired man looked up and widened his lone eye in horror. The Mermaid Heel wizard had intercepted the slash with her left shoulder, which bled profusely as she clenched her teeth in pain.

"Gah…!" she grunted out, dropping her sword before using both of her hands to grab her enemy's weapon.

"Kagura!" the requip user screamed, while the beyblader blinked in shock, wondering what she was doing.

"Zoro… now!" she yelled to her boyfriend, who perked up and shook, seeing the blood from her wound spread down her kimono to her injured hip. A certain memory made its way into his mind for a moment, recalling a time he had shared an important time with her.

 **X**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _By the time the Straw Hat Pirates were back at sea, Luffy had already been an Omni Force member for quite some time. After they made it to the New World, he had the idea to try and get his own crew members on the team as well. The first of whom was obviously his first crewmate, but he was adamant about not joining. His rubbery captain insisted that he should see what other worlds were like and forcibly dragged him into an MPG portal into a new universe._

 _However, the Gum-Gum user had accidentally forgotten where exactly he had set his location to, so they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, lost in a field. Zoro demanded they go back to the Sunny, but his friend assured that they would find someone of the multiversal team eventually. By chance, they wound up in a town where they met Gingka and Erza, who were there to visit Kagura at the Mermaid Heel guild. While there, the swordsman found himself becoming incredibly bored. Though he learned the two women he had met also were well-versed in the ways of sword fighting, he still had a rule internally lodged in his brain that he would never cut a woman._

 _When the bow-wearing woman learned of the opportunity that he had, she chastised him for not accepting. To fight alongside the people of other worlds and protect them was something she believed had an honorable quality. The moss haired man just found it to be nothing more than troublesome and still refused to accept the offer. So she decided that the only way he would listen would be through a battle. Her challenge had the condition that if she won, he would join the Omni Force, but if he won, she would join. He stubbornly refused to accept the terms, making her comment on his apparent cowardice. It was not long after her remarks that the two were clashing atop a hill underneath a large tree that overlooked the town below._

" _HAH!" the female swordswoman exclaimed as her sheathed blade slammed into the trio of swords her opponent used._

" _You're pretty impressive…" he admitted with a smirk while carrying Shusui's hilt in his mouth, "Fighting me with that sheathed sword of yours, I mean!" he corrected, pushing her back as sparks flew about around them._

" _That mocking tone of yours…" she muttered angrily, clenching her teeth, "I take it that's why you're not fighting me seriously!" she yelled, swinging her weapon down to send him sliding back a few yards. A trail of dust was left behind in the wake of the attack._

" _Tch," he scoffed in frustration. He never thought he would have to use all three of his available swords. He never used more than two against that marine girl, whatever her name was. So why were things different now as opposed to then? It was because she had incredible skill with her blade along with her pure power._

" _Why are you refusing to actually fight me?!" she asked demandingly, frustrated with him as much as he was with her, "It's because I'm a woman, isn't it?!" she inquired, shocking him a little. He had never expected her to guess the reason so quickly as he readied his blades again._

" _Three Swords Style…" he started to bellow, holding one of them horizontally above his shoulder, performing a circular swing that launched a powerful, air-compressed projectile that tore through the ground as it made its way towards his adversary, "One Thousand Eighty Caliber Phoenix!" he yelled as the attack was about to reach her. However, she unsheathed her blade and slashed rapidly at it, slicing it clean in half as a good amount of leave blew off from the tree nearby. "Wh…What?!" Zoro gasped in disbelief, widening his lone eye for a moment before having to cross his swords to defend himself from his female foe._

" _So tell me…" she began to him, "why hold back when you know I could defeat you?!" she asked angrily, blowing him back in an instant with a strong swing. He felt the blow, noticing a small cut at his chest._

" _Damn, you're persistent…" he grumbled, tightening the grip he had on the hilts of his three weapons, "Even if I gave you an answer, you wouldn't be satisfied, would you?" he inquired as she narrowed her eyes onto him, "Huh…" he sighed, realizing that she would rather have an answer over none, "I don't cut women," he stated, "That straight enough of an answer for ya?" he guessed with an arched eyebrow. Admittedly, she was surprised, blinking for a moment. But his statement did seem to hold true. She grinned._

" _And here I thought chivalry was dead…" she joked, catching his attention as he looked to see her get into a lunging stance, "Nevertheless, I find it appalling that someone of your caliber would refuse the chance to help others…" she confessed, leaping out at him in an instant. He managed to block her sword swipe well, standing his ground as his feet were planted firm._

" _I'm a pirate, ya know," he remarked before they clashed again, "Not exactly the kind of person who'd help people…" he grumbled as he swung both swords in his hands to strike the blade of hers, causing sparks to fly about._

" _That may be…" she concurred, making him look up at her in confusion, "but with someone like you being led by Luffy…" she continued, remembering how playful and friendly he seemed despite his title, "I have no doubt that you're a good person," she declared, tightening the grip on the hilt of her weapon, "That's why… you're going to fight me!" she added angrily, knocking him back a few steps, "Whether I'm a woman or not shouldn't matter!" she mentioned as she fiercely charged at him with anger in her eyes, "If that foolish pride of yours keeps you from cutting down your opponent…" she kept going, swinging her blade. Without even thinking, Zoro was performing the same action with the blade. He wanted to stop himself and just block again, but his own pride seemed to be overwhelming his rationale at the moment. A second later, blood splattered onto the ground from behind both of them. The moss haired man dropped the sword within his mouth in disbelief upon seeing what happened. Both he and Kagura had cut each other through their respective left hips, which bled onto the ground._

" _I-"_

" _If you cut down the men, I'll cut down the women," she suddenly interjected, making him look into her eyes in shock, "And…" she continued, leaning her head in to look him in the eye seriously, "I'll be the only woman you ever cut," she finished, much to his astonishment. The moonlight above them shined brightly as their fight had ended, establishing a new bond between them that would become so much more._

 **END FLASHBACK**

There was no time to second guess or make a careless mistake. The Mermaid Heel wizard was holding down Fujitora's blade with her bleeding bare hands, keeping him there. Jumping over or going around to attack him would take too long and allow for him to escape unscathed. Zoro had only one shot. It would be through his girlfriend, through the scar at her hip.

' _I'm… sorry!_ ' he apologized inwardly, gritting his teeth and shutting his lone eye as he swung his left hand sword, slicing through her scarred skin and into the torso of their enemy.

"EGH!" she grunted out, wincing in pain.

"AGH!" the admiral yelped before jumping back and dropping his sword. Though he had not taken a full-powered slash, he was cut quite deep as it bled. "Through your own comrade…?!" he questioned in disbelief.

"Z-Zoro…" Gingka stuttered out as he and Erza's eyes shook. The bow-wearing woman started to fall over, only to be caught by boyfriend as he dropped the hilt of his shattered blade to let her land upon his shoulder.

"Zoro…" she uttered weakly.

"I'm sorry, Kagura!" he apologized fervently, "I didn't want to do that… but…" he continued, closing his eye in frustration.

"It's… okay…" she responded, making him perk up in surprise as he looked to see the light grin on her face, "I'm… all right…" she added reassuringly as their teammates came down from above.

"Kagura!" the requip user yelled, running out towards them.

"Hey, watch out!" the beyblader shouted upon noticing something. Everyone looked out and gasped to see that Fujitora he reclaimed his blade, performing a blank horizontal slash as it was imbued in Armament Haki.

"RAGING TIGER!" he roared as the gravitational forces suddenly grew immense around him. They were pushed out horizontally, heading straight for his four foes.

' _Zoro and Kagura won't be able to stop that in time!_ ' the scarlet haired woman realized, moving her arms to bring up her bladed shields, ' _But I don't know if the Adamantine Armor can hold out for much longer…_ ' she inwardly admitted, noticing the several deep cracks in both the barrier and the armor itself. Before she could bring her shields together though, she saw a figure run out in front of her, being the shaggy haired man as he readied his sword, cloaking it within a wind-like aura.

"Gingka, wait!" she screamed.

"SUPREME HURRICANE…" he began, ignoring her cry to him as he swung his blade up, suddenly making the aura become a massive tornado that reached high into the sky, "SMASH!" he bellowed, throwing it down just as the gravitational forces struck, creating a massive explosion of dust that enveloped the area. In that moment, memories flooded his mind as his headband ripped off of his head.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Erza's mother had certainly proved to be a challenge. Even as the requip user had her friends in the form of the beyblader, Wendy, Korra, Rainbow, Alain, and Kuvira, none of them were doing enough damage to her. The latter of the group was the first to fall victim to the member of the Spriggan 12, having been pierced through the hip by her wooden staff as if it were a spear. The flame demon slayer was the next to fall, along with his Charizard as they exhausted their power, only leaving her with light burns._

 _Then came a shocking truth. The woman they were fighting revealed she was the creator of dragon slayer magic, though it came at a cost. She ended up, like most, turning into a dragon as a result she was given. By some miracle, she thought had regained her human form thanks to Zeref. But it was nothing more than an illusion. She did not feel human. Her insanity from wanting be a real human again was pushing her to extremes, leading to the point where she had decided that she would use the child she was pregnant with as a vessel for herself. But soon after, she said that she discovered it was not possible to enchant herself onto the child, thus discarding her._

 _The fight raged on. It came to point where the woman known as Titania had landed a powerful blow to her opponent's head with the combined force of her swords. But before she had done so, Irene had enchanted herself into the sky dragon slayer's body, leaving her own as nothing but a soulless vessel. Though the S-Class mage and some of the Omni Force members refused to hurt their comrade, even if her body was taken over completely by their enemy, Gingka still fought back, citing that it would not be what the pigtailed girl would want. And then the tides turned. Law had arrived, using his Shambles to retrieve the girl's soul and place it in the body of the infamous Queen of Dragons, allowing her to use it and then switch back to her own thanks to his help. In turn though, she fainted from exhaustion and injury dealt to herself, but it gave her allies the opportunity they needed to fight back._

 _At least until their adversary transformed into a dragon. She practically decimated the area, breaking almost all of her daughter's bones with a single powerful smack. Soon after, she summoned a giant meteor to crash down and completely wipe her from existence. But she underestimated the tenacity of the group. Even if Erza could barely move, Rainbow grabbed hold of her and soared up rapidly. Even if the beyblader's bey could not go so high, Korra airbended a vortex for it to climb. Their pirate ally slashed the meteor in two with his powers, allowing for the redheads to unleash their powerful attacks to completely destroy it._

 _Afterwards, with Wendy's magic enchanted into her sword, the requip user slashed through the scales of her supposed mother to make her morph back into her human state. But she had exhausted herself, as did the Avatar and the Equestrian magic user. The strongest woman of the Spriggan 12 was still alive and was ready to use her own child's sword to kill her._

 _But the shaggy haired man would not let the fight end so easily. He relentlessly attacked with his own sword since his beyblade was almost shattered from striking the meteor. Thanks to Law's help, it looked as if he could win. Seeing that tenacity and drive made Erza smile. It was something that she herself experienced firsthand, albeit in an embarrassing way. But that expression enraged her mother, who demanded that she stop._

" _HEY!" the beyblader shouted, catching her attention for a brief second before his right fist collided with her face, "YOUR FIGHT'S WITH ME!" he bellowed, knocking her down as she tumbled across the dirt with her sword still in hand, "If you're gonna just take my attacks, then I guess I'll just end it now!" he declared, raising up his blade as a tornado-like aura enveloped it, reaching high into the sky. His opponent got back to her feet, appearing to ready her own sword. "SUPREME HURRI-!" Blood splattered. He widened his eyes in disbelief as did everyone else watching, while the tornado disappeared from his sword. Irene had pierced through herself with her own weapon. Her daughter's weapon._

" _Wh…Why?" the requip user stuttered out, still lying upon the ground._

" _I… don't know…" the enchanter responded as she fell to her knees, "Maybe… it was you…" she admitted, much to her shock. She remembered that she had been lying. She did not enchant herself onto her daughter because it was impossible. Rather, it was because she did not want to take the life of her child away for her own._

" _Hey, just hold on a sec!" Gingka cried out, starting to go over to her._

" _You…" she uttered weakly, making him stop as he perked up, "Please…" she begged as she began to fall over, with her eyelids drooping shut, "be there for her…" she finished before lifelessly hitting the ground. The beyblader could hardly believe it. The woman they fought, practically risked their lives to stop, was now pleading to him to be there for her daughter?_

 _He almost did not want to believe it. But those were her dying words. As the S-Class mage said her brief farewell, he vowed to himself that he would keep that promise Irene bestowed onto him. He never thought he would have to make that promise twice. A while after their fight, the human form of Acnologia had shown up, stomping on the deceased remains of the creator of dragon slayer magic. As soon as he took notice of Wendy, he was ready to kill her until Jellal Fernandes arrived, bombarding him with several powerful spells in his arsenal. But they proved to be useless. The destructive dragon inhaled the energy sent his way. He was immune to the magic of the world, thus making him invincible._

 _Thankfully, Blue Pegasus finally arrived in their Christina to retrieve their friends and lead their fiendish foe away from Magnolia. Though it was not long before they reached the ocean that he had caught up, prepared to crush the ship into splinters. The Crime Sorciere leader found it in the best interest of his friends to lead the monstrous enemy away, trying to knock him off of the vessel with his power. But that proved fruitless as he found himself caught in the beast's grasp._

" _Jellal!" the shaggy haired man screamed as he rushed out onto the deck. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki had already demanded that everyone abandon ship as it was now being used to try and ram their draconic opponent into the water below. Most of the people aboard had left, even Alain, Law, and Wendy as they all flew off on the former's Charizard. But Gingka wanted to do something. He had to do something. The blue haired man was the love of Erza's life. He could not just let him die. He reached into his pouch and pulled out Pegasus, seeing the bits of metal falling off from it. With one attack, it could be shattered completely, never to resurrect again._

" _Hurry! Save yourself!" the voice of the entrapped man echoed, causing him to blink in surprise before looking back at him._

" _Don't be stupid, Jellal!" he shouted back, taking out his launcher, "I'm gonna save you!" he declared, placing the bey onto the contraption before the ripcord._

" _Don't worry about me…!" the Crime Sorciere mage grunted out, "I've already committed too many sins to deserve a second chance!" he bellowed, coughing up blood as Acnologia squeezed his body in his hand. The beyblader's eyes widened. Where was this coming from? He knew that the tattooed man had committed atrocity after atrocity in the past, including almost killing the woman he loved, but now? Now he was trying to hold back arguably the strongest being in existence of this world, maybe of any world. Even with his past, he was still trying to protect his friends._

" _Gingka! Jellal!" a familiar voice called out, being the requip user herself as she ran out towards them. Though her broken bones had been healed to an extent, she still had no reason to be walking around, much less on her own._

" _Erza?!" both men exclaimed before something split apart between them. The deck of the ship was breaking away from the rest of it as they were approaching the water fast._

" _Gingka, get her out of here!" the heavenly body magic user demanded as he turned his head to him, "Forget about me and go!" he yelled pleadingly._

" _Jellal…!" the shaggy haired man snarled, frustrated with his stubbornness. He had the opportunity to take his shot. It would probably mean that he would lose Pegasus forever. But as important as his beyblade was to him, he wanted to save his friends, and that included the man being squeezed in Acnologia's hand. So why did he not take the shot?_

 _Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the woman known as Titania jump ship with tears flowing down from both of her eyes; artificial and real. She knew that her love was doing this for the sake of everyone. After enduring one tough sacrifice today, she was not sure if she was prepared to take on another, especially his. But it was his decision, and it would have been next to impossible to try and save him given the circumstances._

" _Gingka…" Jellal uttered, catching the Omni Force member's attention again, just as they hit the water, "you'll be there for her when I'm gone, won't you?" he requested to him with a smile. The beyblader's heart dropped. He was really willing to die. Taking Pegasus off of the launcher and putting it back in its pouch, he glanced over at the ocean water they were submerging into, gritting his teeth as tears formed in his eyes._

" _I CAN'T MAKE THE SAME PROMISE TWICE, JELLAL!" he suddenly screamed, "YOU HAVE TO LIVE! LIVE FOR HER!" he commanded as tears streaked down his face, "I CAN STILL SAVE YOU!" he bellowed, clutching his shirt over his heart._

" _Then do that… by saving her," he replied softly despite the pain he was clearly in, surprising him again, "If she's alive… then that's more than enough for me to know…" he grunted out._

" _Jellal…" the shaggy haired man uttered. Those were the last words he heard from him before the entire ship had submerged. By some miracle, Law managed to teleport the beyblader from the water onto a small island where he and the rest of the Blue Pegasus members were. They mourned the loss of Ichiya, but he was only thinking about the Crime Sorciere leader and his last words. He stood up resolutely, wiping the tears from his eyes as he affirmed himself that he would keep Erza safe._

 **END FLASHBACK**

As the dust had yet to subside, Fujitora coughed madly, feeling the blood dripping out of his wound. He was fine otherwise, but found himself stunned by the power and riskiness of his enemies. One had slashed through an ally to strike him, while another had intercept one of his most powerful attacks. Once the cloud finally cleared, he heard a thud. That was Gingka, who lied upon the pavement on his stomach, unconscious and bleeding from the mouth and head.

"GINGKA!" Erza screamed, running over and squatting down to push him over onto his back, "Wake up! Say something!" she demanded, fighting back the tears that were filling both of her eyes.

"Zoro…" Kagura uttered weakly to her boyfriend, catching his attention, "My… sword…" she pointed out, looking over at the weapon lying upon the ground, "Use… it… to…" she tried to say to him, only to faint as her eyelids drooped shut.

"Ah, hey!" he yelped in surprise, "Kagura?! KAGURA!" he screamed repeatedly, trying to get her to wake back up.

"Hm…" the admiral hummed curiously as he could hear the pair's cries, "Down to two, hm?" he inquired, readying his blade. Upon hearing his remark, both of the still standing Omni Force members developed angered expressions on their faces. A golden light enveloped the requip user's form as she wiped her eyes, dissipating soon afterwards to reveal her in her Clear Heart Clothing. She picked up the blade of her fainted friend, holding it tightly in her left hand. The swordsman did the same with his girlfriend's sword, setting her down gently upon the sidewalk.

"Stay here," he requested softly as he walked over to stand beside the woman known as Titania.

"You're wrong by the way," she said to their opponent, making him perk up slightly, "Our friends' swords still remain in this battle!" she bellowed.

"And we're gonna cut you down with 'em!" her teammate declared fiercely as he clenched all the hilts of his trio of swords tightly. A sudden feeling of dread washed over Fujitora as he could sense the impending rage, yet he was grinning in anticipation, wondering how his foes would fare.

 **ENDING**

" _ **Long Hope Philia" by Masaki Suda**_

 _ **0:00-0:15 – Opens with Ben and Rainbow Tennyson taking a long walk along the shoreline at dawn, still in their teens. They smile at each other as they continue onward towards the horizon.**_

 _ **0:16-0:32 – As they continue their trek, they're joined by the rest of the Omni Force's first squadron: Ash Ketchum, Naruto Uzumaki, Gingka Hagane, Rex Salazar, Rook Blonko, Hinata Hyuga, Avatar Korra, and Natsu Dragneel.**_

 _ **0:33-0:49 – After a while of walking, the second squadron joins in, with Sunset Shimmer passing by her boyfriend and standing beside Ben. The rest of her team also passes him as well, joining up with the others.**_

 _ **0:50-1:07 – The third squadron also joins in on the walk, which turns into a jog as the Omni Force members suddenly become their older selves, continuing onward.**_

 _ **1:08-1:29 – Ben then sees several silhouettes in the distance, realizing that there are plenty of new Omni Force members to come in the future as he passes by Erza Scarlet, who joins the group on their trek as the strive to become greater under the shining sun.**_

 **END ENDING**

 **Man, I got pretty emotional with those last few parts, didn't I? Not to mention, I'm kinda cutting it close when it comes to deadlines for chapters. But can you really blame me? I'm a college senior for crying out loud!**

 **Anyways, here's some things you'll need to know. One, the Black Panther's a part of the Omni Force! Yeah, I loved that movie so much, so I felt it was appropriate to put him in here. How he and Law met will be revealed in due time.**

 **Next, the battles. Sting and Lucci's fight will be concluded in the next chapter, as will Erza and Zoro's against Fujitora. I tried to leave both of them off on the best cliffhangers possible. Not to mention, I wanted to add some drama with the flashbacks.**

 **Speaking of which, I kind of switched up my writing style a bit here. I've been reading a few more fics here and there (mostly My Hero Academia ones…) and decided to try and adjust how I wrote some scenes. Make a little more drama, you know?**

 **Oh, and the ending will be extended as of next chapter! By the way, that's coming on next Sunday at the latest! Be on the lookout for it!**


	15. FOUR SWORDS

**It's time to end the third quarter of this series with a bang! How's everyone doing? Good?**

 **I'm really excited about completing this quarter because then I'll back to another chapter of "The Challenge of a Lifetime", followed by my favorite story to write as of late, "Traitor"! Of course, there's also this! Last time we left off, both Kagura and Gingka fell victim to Fujitora's gravity and swordsmanship, leaving only Zoro and Erza to fight him with their swords! Will they emerge victorious?! Let's find out!**

 **OMNI FORCE: WAR**

"Agh…" a voice groaned in agony. Several unconscious marines were littered about the hangar at the Ben 10,000 Tower. They thought everything would be a cinch once they were inside. How wrong they were. Even with the members of CP0 assisting them, the soldiers were no match for the power and skill of Ben Tennyson and his various alien forms. He only wanted to use a few for the sake of the hangar's current decimated condition, but seeing as how things were bound to get worse either way, he decided to just let loose on the men who would dare attack his friends.

"Huh… Huh…" he breathed out, exhausted from all the extra effort he had put into taking down his foes as his hands were on his knees. He touched an earpiece lodged into his right ear as soon as he steadied his breath. "Shuri, how is she?" he asked out of concern.

" _Stable,_ " the princess' voice replied through the device, much to his relief as he sighed, " _She'll still need a little more time before she can move around, but-_ "

"She's gonna wanna get back on the battlefield the second she's awake," the Biomnitrix bearer interjected as walked over to the doors leading to the elevator, "Better not to get in her way, so make sure she's ready," he requested seriously.

"Huh…" the Wakandan woman sighed from the medical bay, moving her fingers away from her own earpiece as she walked back over to the bed Sunset was sleeping in. A metallic eye patch was over her lost eye, while scars were littered about her arms and legs, while the rest of her body was hidden by her hospital gown. "All right…" her attendant uttered, stretching out her fingers, "let's get you back to it," she declared, tapping one of the beads on her bracelet to make a hologram appear over the girl, being the same as the one she had observed earlier, only now there were fewer red spots.

"Come… back…!" Sting grunted out as Lucci was walking off towards the tower in the distance. Despite his broken right arm, he resolutely stood back up to confront the half-leopard man, but his focus was on the tall building ahead and who was inside.

"You've already proven how worthless you are in a fight," he responded to the white dragon slayer, taking a moment to glance back at him, "I doubt you're even worth much to your friends," he added, causing him to blink in surprise as his eyes shook. He looked down at the pavement beneath his feet and then his broken hand. It was obviously swollen, bleeding and bruised as it was a dark red. The scales that had appeared on his body were now gone. Even if he still stood up, he had nothing left to fight him with, no power left. And like that, a memory flashed through his head.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _ALL RIGHT, WHO TOOK IT?!" an angry Nami roared as she scoured the Sunny. It had been twelve hours since she and Straw Hat crew had left the stolen ship of Grantesoro, and they barely managed to escape the Navy soldiers that pursued them afterwards. Though she had gotten away with ten gold rings around her fingers as a result of the encounter, the gold coin she kept was now missing._

" _Ugh…" Sting groaned, coming out from the sick bay as he rubbed his tired eyes. He definitely was not in the mood to be bombarded with an interrogative talk from the infamous Cat Burglar. Before she could spot him though, a pair of hands pulled him away into the empty kitchen. "Hey, what the-?!" Sunset's left hand was slapped over his mouth to silence him._

" _Sh…" she shushed quietly, waiting for the tangerine haired woman to pass by the door. Her footsteps sounded as if they were getting further away, making her sigh in relief._

" _Milady, what's going on?" the Sabertooth guildmaster inquired with a long yawn after taking her hand away from his mouth, "I was gonna head back home with Rogue soon and-" Yet again, she interrupted him by pressing her index finger to his lips. He blushed a little, but was more annoyed than embarrassed by her vague behavior as she reached into the pocket of her jacket to grab something._

" _Oh, here it is!" she said, taking out the gold coin she was stowing away. Her teammate paled._

" _M-Milady, what the hell are you doing with that?!" he stuttered out demandingly in a whisper, "When Nami finds out that you took her coin, she's gonna flip!" he pointed out, somewhat frightened by the prospect._

" _That's why I'm giving you the coin," she told him. His jaw dropped._

" _HUUUHHHHHH?!" he exclaimed with sweat practically pouring down his face._

" _Don't worry, I'll tell the truth," she reassured suddenly, making him calm down, "Hopefully, she'll understand why I took the coin in the first place…" she added, nervously scratching her chin._

" _Um… why?" the blonde haired man asked, having yet to hear an explanation himself from her._

" _For that new mode of yours, Sting," she replied as she put the coin in his right hand, surprising him a little as he blinked, "If you hadn't absorbed all that gold when you and Luffy were fighting Tesoro, we wouldn't have won," she mentioned, using both of her hands to close his over the object, "It might not be enough for now, but I promise I'll get more," she added as she smiled. The white dragon slayer just let his eyes shake in shock. She was risking getting found out by Nami just to help him? He chuckled and grinned. She may have been crazy, but that was one of the things he liked about her._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Having reaffirmed himself with that memory, the Sabertooth guildmaster reached into his pocket with his left hand and pulled out the same coin, brushing off the small amount of dust upon it by using his thumb.

' _Milady…_ ' he inwardly uttered, tossing the object into his mouth and biting it, breaking it in half, ' _I'm gonna win!_ ' he declared through his thoughts, chewing the bits of the coin before swallowing them. All of a sudden, the scales upon his body reappeared, but they were different. Instead of a simple white, they now shined a bright gold. He closed his left hand into a fist and managed to do the same with his right. His hair stuck up wildly as it shined in the same light.

"White Gold Dragon Mode…" he said, glaring ahead at the back of his foe, "Hey, dick!" he shouted, making him stop as he turned his head and slightly widened his eyes to see the Omni Force member's powered up form, "I ain't done just yet…" he remarked with a smirk. The Cat-Cat: Leopard Model user was intrigued, turning himself around fully and readying his claws.

"Then come fight me…" he challenged with a grin. As their fight was about to continue, so to was the battle between Zoro and Erza against Fujitora…

 **OPENING**

" _ **All The Stars" by Kendrick Lamar featuring SZA**_

 _ **0:00-0:19 – Opens with the sun slowly rising over a rather war-torn Omnitrix City, with the Ben 10,000 Tower looking slightly damaged. Marine coats are strewn about the streets, while the camera pans up the tower to show Ben Tennyson looking out the window, pressing his hands against the glass as he is conflicted on how to act next.**_

 _ **0:20-0:38 – The camera then cuts to several shots of rifts forming between Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe, and finally Trafalgar Law and Rook Blonko, as they stand with their backs facing each other, unlike everyone else.**_

 _ **0:39-0:58 – The scene shifts over to Sunset Shimmer, who lies in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV as bandages align her bloodied body. Time passes as the stars shine brightly in the sky, while she slowly slips out and into unconsciousness, trying to reach her left hand up to them.**_

 _ **0:59-1:38 – Fighting breaks out between the two groups as Erza and Kagura clash swords, with the former requipping into her Flight Armor. Luffy activates Second Gear and sets up Armament Haki on his right arm as he attempts to punch Zoro, but he blocks him with his swords, glaring ahead with his lone eye. Naruto and Sasuke engage in physical combat with their taijutsu, followed by the former creating Shadow Clones to attack his friend, which he easily cuts through with his Chidori-induced sword. Natsu activates his Dragon Force before charging towards Gray, who has a cold air wafting around him as he readies his Demon Slayer magic. In the meantime, Rogue batters Sting around with several of his attacks, but he doesn't retaliate as tears fall from his eyes.**_

 _ **1:39-1:57 – Cut to Avatar Korra, Rex Salazar, and Gingka Hagane, who are all preparing themselves for battle. The latter of the three starts to think about Irene Belserion and Jellal Fernandes, tensing up.**_

 _ **1:58-2:18 – The scene then shifts over to Twilight Sparkle and Juvia Lockser, both of whom are thinking of their beloved boyfriends while pregnant with their children, while they continue to clash within the Ben 10,000 Tower.**_

 _ **2:19-2:38 – Law and Rook clash in an isolated section of the hangar bay, striking blades as they glare at each other angrily, all while reminiscing over their own experiences with Sunset. The fighting ends with Law taking a bullet through the torso, as Sunset finally awakens.**_

 _ **2:39-2:58 – Cuts to Fujitora lurking just outside of Omnitrix City, with an army of Navy soldiers behind him. The scene then shifts between the imprisoned Smoker and Kizaru, the other Vice Admirals, and finally, Akainu as he smirks from his seat at the conference table in Marineford.**_

 _ **2:59-3:16 – The scene changes to Sunset trudging slowly along the hallways of the Ben 10,000 Tower, with blood dripping from each step she takes, including from where her eye was lost. As she hears the fighting going on, tears start to well up in her left eye, thinking it's her fault that things have delved into such a chaotic state.**_

 _ **3:17-3:37 – She finally arrives in the hangar to see what her boyfriend is attempting to do to Law, stopping him as she starts to develop an enraged expression.**_

 _ **3:38-3:52 – Ends with Ben waiting outside in front of an MPG portal, as a certain figure comes out in the dark of the night…**_

 **END OPENING**

 **FOUR SWORDS**

An eerie silence had made its way onto the battlefield as the scarlet hair tied into a long ponytail of the woman known as Titania swayed with the small gust of wind that breezed. No one had made a move since Kagura and Gingka had fainted. No one made a sound after the declarations of two Omni Force members. And then Zoro took a single step, only to fall down onto his left knee.

"What the…?!" he grunted out, trying and failing to get back onto his feet. Erza only had a second to figure out what was happening before falling victim to the same fate, hitting the ground on her hands and knees.

"It seems that woman's power has failed," their opponent noted, recalling how the Mermaid Heel wizard was the one who had cancelled out the effects of his gravitational abilities earlier. Without her magic now, his enemies were practically sitting ducks for him to do away with.

' _Dammit…!_ ' the requip user inwardly cursed, trying to push herself back up.

' _We can't let it end…!_ ' the swordsman beside her grunted through his thoughts, ' _Not when we've come so far!_ ' he declared to himself, glancing over at his struggling comrade. Regardless of their feelings, reality was literally crushing down on them. The gravity of their lone foe was just too much to bear.

' _Gingka…!_ ' the scarlet haired woman cried out inwardly.

' _Kagura…!_ ' Zoro bellowed through his thoughts. There had to be something they could do. There had to be an opening that they had yet to spot. And the infamous Pirate Hunter was the first to realize it. He took his girlfriend's sword and raised it up, having the metal blade make contact with that of Shusui's. Shooting the woman beside him a look for her to be ready, she nodded in understanding, managing to lift her arms up to cover her ears. Fujitora had no idea what was about to happen, though he could sense the movements of his enemies. All of a sudden, the moss haired man swung Archenemy down sharply while still touching the metal of the weapon in his mouth. An ear-piercing screech emanated from the point of contact, which vibrated throughout the street.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" the admiral screamed. His ears could not take the powerful sound sent his way. Neither could his male opponent as he grimaced. But Erza was fine, and she felt the gravity around her body return to normal, no longer opposed by any crushing force. Seeing that her adversary had slapped his hands over his own ears as they ringed agonizingly, she quickly stood up and ran out at him. Without sight or hearing at his aid, he had no opportunity to evade the strong right hook of his female foe to his face, sending him tumbling back in an instant.

"Got him!" she exclaimed, quickly turning back to her ally, "Zoro, are you all right?!" she asked, seeing him get back up.

"Heh, heh…" he chuckled while rubbing his pained ears, "Yeah, I'm good…" he reassured, walking over to stand beside her, "Figured if he's working by hearing, I could take advantage of that…" he muttered out, "Didn't think it'd actually work…" he admitted sheepishly. The Devil Fruit had stood back up, still somewhat disoriented from the sound his ears suffered from. He felt some blood on the palms of his hands, indicating that the scraping metal screech was enough to damage his hearing, if only a little.

"How clever…" he muttered, readying his blade as he imbued it in Armament Haki along with his hands, "but it'll take more than that to stop the likes of me!" he declared fiercely, letting a dark violet aura shroud his entire body.

"Here he comes!" Zoro yelled as he steadied the blades in his hands, "Jump!" he called out, leaping into the air with her quickly.

"Gravity Summon!" their adversary yelled, swinging his arms down. From above, several large pieces of rubble fell towards the earth, targeting his enemies. They easily managed to either evade or slice them though. "Hah… hah…" he breathed heavily, having exhausted himself as the cut at his torso was still bleeding. He was afraid that he would fail with no one to rely on to finish the job for him. It sounded more degrading than his failure in Dressrosa. He apologized to the country's king when the people he worked for would have rather covered the entire fault of his up. He was cast out, exiled, forbidden to step on Navy soil until he captured the likes of Luffy and Law. But in his failure, he was given a second chance. This was it.

' _I will not… lose!_ ' he inwardly declared, roaring as he closed his hands into fists. What remained of the buildings surrounding the area suddenly came off of the ground, floating into the sky.

"What in the world…?!" Erza exclaimed as she and her comrade had their mouths gaping open. The tall buildings loomed over them like giants, as the one controlling them was prepared to use them as his ammunition.

' _This may be it…_ ' he realized as sweat dripped down his face, ' _One more strong attack and my body will give out…_ ' he noted to himself, readying his sword, ' _Nevertheless, I shall not yield!_ ' he declared through his thoughts, ' _Come at me if you can, swordsmen!_ ' he challenged inwardly, narrowing his blinded eyes.

"He's really looking to finish us off here, huh?" the pirate guessed, arching an eyebrow while catching his teammate's attention.

"That must mean he's at a limit of some sort, right?" she inquired.

"Maybe…" he replied, narrowing his lone eye, "He could just be getting tired of fighting us, but…" he continued, noticing the exhaustion exhibited by their foe.

"Then we have to finish things here!" the requip user declared with a fierce look in her eyes. Her comrade chuckled with a scoff. He knew that she had a tenacious personality with the heart of a warrior, but never really got to see it in action.

"Yeah!" he agreed as they landed on the ground.

"HAH!" their enemy yelled as he swung his blade down. The debris above began to rapidly descend towards the ground below, heading for the fainted members of the Omni Force.

' _He's making it so that we can't dodge!_ ' Zoro realized as he grimaced before cracking a smirk, squatting down, ' _Damn…_ ' he inwardly cursed, ' _He just loves making this all the more difficult…_ ' he muttered to himself before leaping up.

"NOT TO SAY I MIND!" he bellowed, spinning around, "THREE SWORDS STYLE…" he continued, "GREAT TATSU MAKI!" he shouted, creating a dragon-like tornado that tore through one of the falling buildings entirely, leaving only small bits to fall down to the earth. Erza then jumped above him, readying the sword of her friend in her hand.

' _Gingka…_ ' she uttered inwardly, glancing back to see her friend lying unconscious upon the pavement, ' _I won't let you die!_ ' she declared to herself as she held onto the hilt with both of her extremities.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she roared as she sliced an entire building clean in half, which then shattered into smaller fragments.

"Hey, careful!" her ally yelled up to her. He was left to cut her fragments into even smaller ones for the sake of those below.

"Sorry!" she apologized, landing upon one of the descending buildings and running across it, "I'll leave this to you!" she called out, jumping off of the pieces of debris one after another. Fujitora could not tell exactly what was happening. His hearing was pretty much useless at this point, as the only thing he could hear were the slashes and slices being made to the edifices he used as weaponry. He grimaced. Was he about to lose just like Kizaru?

' _No… I cannot afford to lose…!_ ' he stated through his thoughts, coating his arms entirely in Armament Haki and enveloping his sword in a dark violet aura. Just as the requip user had scaled the final building, she was right above him. This was her one and only chance. She had enough energy left to attempt to strike him, while he had enough to try and stop her. She dived down, yelling. A reddish aura enveloped her blade as she was getting closer. This was it. This could be a victory that would potentially end the war.

"SCARLET PEGASUS!" she bellowed as swung her sword down. She may have regretted being so loud though. Her voice was exactly what the admiral needed to hear to become aware of her approaching presence, swinging his blade up to counter hers as sparks flew, doing so in a familiar horizontal slash. Erza grimaced in realization. She was about to take the powerful attack that Kagura had miraculously stopped, but was barely handled by the likes of Naruto and Greninja. She started to feel the forces of gravity pressing upon her, about to be sent flying up to perhaps the stratosphere.

"Three Swords Style Secret Technique…" Zoro's voice suddenly echoed, catching her attention as she looked back. All of the falling buildings were gone. Only small bits remained as the infamous Pirate Hunter's figure was fast approaching. He was holding the two swords in his hands at an angle, rotating them rapidly like a windmill as they were enhanced by his Haki. "Billion-fold…" he continued as his opponent grimaced in realization upon hearing his voice, "WORLD TRICHILIOCOSM!" he bellowed, slashing by. The metal blade of the blind man's cane sword shattered. He was cut at both of his shoulders, yelling in agony as the weapons of his foes sliced through him. The requip user was at his right, while the swordsman was at his left. The pair landed behind him upon completing their attack. He was shaking. Never did he think that he would be defeated by those he swore to capture. But then again, this group defeated the likes of Smoker and Kizaru. The impossibility of his loss was no longer a reality, yet for some reason, he grinned.

' _Good luck, fledglings…_ ' he uttered inwardly before falling to the ground on his face, bleeding while unconscious.

"Hah… hah…" both Zoro and Erza breathed out, evidently exhausted.

"Damn, this sword really did the trick…" the former of the two noted as he showed off his girlfriend's blade to the woman beside him, "It's heavier than I thought it'd be," he admitted, "but it definitely did the job," he said with a grin.

"Gingka's sword was actually lighter than I imagined…" the scarlet haired woman confessed as she looked at the Pegasus head engraved upon its hilt, smiling softly.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" a familiar voice inquired rhetorically, causing her eyes to widen as she recognized it. She turned to see the beyblader back on his feet, conscious as he held his torso in his left arm. "Hey…" he greeted weakly with a simple wave.

"Gingka!" the S-Class mage exclaimed, dropping the sword and running over to tackle him in a bear hug.

"OW!" he yelped in agony.

"Oh, sorry!" she immediately apologized, letting him go as she remembered that he was injured.

"It's fine…" he reassured with a light chuckle, holding his hurt torso still, "So we won?" he guessed, looking over at the fainted body of the admiral.

"Yes… we did," the requip user answered with a thankful smile draping across her lips. Moments later, she and the shaggy haired man were lifting Kagura off of the ground, draping her arms over their shoulders.

"Mmm…" she moaned despite the fact her bleeding had stopped.

"You're going to be fine, Kagura," her close friend reassured, "Zoro will take good care of you once we get back to the tower," she promised, causing the pirate to perk up as he picked up Fujitora, carrying him over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered repeatedly in understanding. It had yet to dawn on the group of four of their miraculous accomplishment as they trudged back to their base together. They had just defeated a navy admiral. But their stoic looks remained the same. They knew deep down that the war was not over yet.

 **X**

One second. That was the time it took for Sting to lunge out and slam his left fist into Lucci's face, as it glowed a golden white.

"WHITE GOLD DRAGON IRON FIST!" he roared upon sending him crashing into a building to his right, leaving behind a cloud of dust in the wake of the attack. He landed on his feet and exhaled. Now it was five seconds that passed.

' _That one coin's only gonna give me about a minute with this mode…_ ' he noted to himself, gritting his teeth in frustration, ' _so I gotta make every second count!_ ' he inwardly stated, developing a resolute expression. Ten seconds.

"Shave!" his opponent's voice yelled, suddenly appearing right behind him, "Tempest Kick!" he shouted, slamming his Haki-coated left foot into the side of his target. He barely had enough time to use his left arm to block the kick, which forced him to tumble along the street. Fifteen seconds.

"That all you got, hairball?!" he remarked angrily as he got back onto his feet and lunged out at the Cat-Cat: Model Leopard user. He merely clenched his teeth and scoffed, readying both of his index fingers.

"Finger Pistol…" he began to shout.

"White Gold Dragon…" the Sabertooth guildmaster started to bellow, puffing out his chest and cheeks. Twenty seconds.

"YELLOW LOTUS!" the Cipher Pol agent roared as he rapidly threw out his arms at his enemy.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!" he bellowed, unleashing a powerful laser of white and golden light from his mouth. His half-leopard opponent was barely able to counter it, feeling the burning sensation of its effects on his hands. Thirty seconds had passed before the beam fully dissipated into thin air.

"Six Powers Extreme…" Lucci started to scream, readying both of his fists as he placed them in front of his foe, who grimaced as he realized what he was doing, noticing his tail about to wrap around him. Thirty-five seconds.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted, pivoting away from the spotted appendage in the nick of time.

"SIX KING GUN!" the bearded man exclaimed, firing off a shockwave from his fists that his foe narrowly managed to evade. Now forty seconds had gone by since the activation of his form.

"White Gold Dragon Iron Fist!" he shouted, about to slam his extremity that was enveloped in light into the torso of his opponent.

"Iron Body: Empty Tree!" he yelled, standing firm and taking the attack as his torso was coated in Armament Haki. Sting knew about the recoil he would receive as he recalled the painful experience from earlier. But this time, he had more power at his disposal, hopefully enough to do the trick. And it did.

"GAH!" both men yelped in agony. Though the dragon slayer had likely broken his hand, he managed to inflict a painful blow to his foe, even if he had the armoring over his body. However, he was without functioning arms for the moment, or at least that is what Lucci thought.

"Hah!" he laughed afterwards, spitting aside a wad of blood, "You're tenacious, I'll give you that!" he complimented before turning around, "But without your arms, you won't stand a chance," he noted, heading off towards the tower. Fifty seconds. The guildmaster smirked.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna take things easy…" he remarked, causing the Cat-Cat: Model Leopard user to stop. He turned his head and widened his eyes. His enemy was lifting his broken right arm and closing his hand into a fist, gathering an insanely massive quantity of white and gold light.

' _Is he seriously thinking of sacrificing his arm?!_ ' the Cipher Pol agent guessed through his thoughts as he turned around fully, clenching his teeth, ' _But…_ ' he began to realize, seeing his lunging stance. It implied that his seemingly suicidal attack would only work at close range. Lucci grinned deviously, sticking out his fists. ' _He'll come right at me, and I'll finish him with my Six King Gun!_ ' he declared inwardly. Fifty-five seconds.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" the Sabertooth mage shouted, leaping out at his foe.

"Ultimate Radius…" the half-leopard man began.

"GOLDEN…" his enemy continued to scream slamming his broken fist into those of his target, "NOVA!" he finished loudly.

"SIX KING GUN!" the navy agent bellowed, unleashing an even more powerful shockwave from his fights. An explosive burst of golden light shined brightly throughout the entire street as the two fighters unleashed their respective attacks, both getting blown back afterwards. It had been a minute now. Sting lied upon the pavement, breathing heavily out of exhaustion. His golden scales were gone along with the shine in his hair. He could barely feel his right arm. It did not look much worse than it did when it had taken the first shockwave, but it was still bad.

' _I… can't move…_ ' he muttered inwardly as he lied on his back, clenching his teeth together, ' _That had to have done it… right?_ ' he inquired to himself, managing to slightly lift his head up to see what had happened. His eyes widened. Despite the fact that his arms were burned pretty bad from the concentrated light, with steam emitting from them, the Devil Fruit user was still standing.

"Hah… hah…" he breathed out, turning around. His focus was put back onto the tower as he walked forward with blood dripping from his arms and mouth.

"S…Stop…" the dragon slayer demanded weakly as he struggled to push himself off of the floor. He had nothing left in his reserves. There was no secret power-up stowed away in his body. So why try?

' _Milady… I have… to…_ ' he uttered inwardly, getting onto his feet slowly as tears started to form in his eyes, ' _I… have… to…_ ' he repeated through his thoughts. Lucci paid no heed to him. He was no longer an opponent, but a nuisance in his eyes. He just trudged along to his next target. And then, he was suddenly ambushed as a pair of claws slashed his chest.

"AGH!" he yelped in agony, stumbling back as he could feel the blood coming out from the new cuts. Sting blinked in surprise. Who was that? He could tell that it was a woman by the shape of her body, but she was dressed in a black suit of some sort, with her braided ponytail sticking out from the back of her helmet. The helmet looked much like a panther's head, with silver trimmings around it and pointed arches at the back that looked like ears. Metallic claws were at her fingertips, while her suit had markings that glowed a bright blue. "Another one?" her opponent inquired, sounding annoyed as he clenched his teeth, "You've picked the wrong time to pick a-!" He stopped talking. His whole body shook in place.

' _Wh-What?!_ ' he stammered inwardly, ' _Why can't I move?!_ ' he exclaimed through his thoughts.

"The paralysis poison from my claws will wear off in a few hours," his newest adversary told him, making him perk up in surprise, "But it will be long enough for this!" she shouted. All of a sudden, her suit materialized over her hands, forming them into weapons that were shaped like the heads of panthers, which had wide open mouths. She aimed them forward as a blue luminosity began glowing within them, firing sonic waves in a continuous beam onto the Cat-Cat: Model Leopard user. They struck him at his head, making him cry out in agony as the sonic vibrations were slamming against his ears. Blood poured out from them as he failed to cover them up in time. His eyes turned a pale white before he fell forward onto the pavement face first, completely unconscious. The guildmaster was shocked. He done most of the work, but knew that if Ben could barely finish off the Cipher Pol agent, it would be extremely difficult for him to do alone. The helmet of the woman's suit dematerialized to reveal herself as Shuri, who turned around to see the Sabertooth mage about to pass out onto the ground. But something caught him.

"Huh?" he uttered, opening his eyes to see what happened. And he smiled at the familiar sight of the red and yellow streaks of his crush's hair. She was back, dressed in her clothes and with the new metallic eye patch over her lost right eye, having caught her friend from behind.

"You really pushed yourself this time, huh Sting?" she inquired rhetorically to him with a smile.

"Milady…" he responded softly, cracking one final grin before falling asleep on her back.

 **ENDING**

" _ **Long Hope Philia" by Masaki Suda**_

 _ **0:00-0:15 – Opens with Ben and Rainbow Tennyson taking a long walk along the shoreline at dawn, still in their teens. They smile at each other as they continue onward towards the horizon.**_

 _ **0:16-0:32 – As they continue their trek, they're joined by the rest of the Omni Force's first squadron: Ash Ketchum, Naruto Uzumaki, Gingka Hagane, Rex Salazar, Rook Blonko, Hinata Hyuga, Avatar Korra, and Natsu Dragneel.**_

 _ **0:33-0:49 – After a while of walking, the second squadron joins in, with Sunset Shimmer passing by her boyfriend and standing beside Ben. The rest of her team also passes him as well, joining up with the others.**_

 _ **0:50-1:07 – The third squadron also joins in on the walk, which turns into a jog as the Omni Force members suddenly become their older selves, continuing onward.**_

 _ **1:08-1:35 – Ben then sees several silhouettes in the distance, realizing that there are plenty of new Omni Force members to come in the future as he passes by Erza Scarlet, who joins the group on their trek as the strive to become greater under the shining sun.**_

 _ **1:36-1:49 – Cuts to the various places the Omni Force has been in their travels: Omnitrix City, Pallet Town, the Hidden Leaf Village, Providence Headquarters, the Fairy Tail guild, Republic City, and Canterlot High School.**_

 _ **1:50-2:06 – All of a sudden, the silhouettes become visible one by one, revealing Starlight Glimmer, Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto, Juvia Lockser, Asuna Yuuki, Samurai Jack, Hiro Hamada, Meliodas, and Ahsoka Tano. They all run after their comrades as they charge onward.**_

 _ **2:07-2:24 – Next, there's an image of Naruto extending hand out to a seated Gaara, who hesitates for a moment before accepting it and getting pulled up. He's then hugged from behind by Yang Xiao Long, who looks at him and smiles as she's joined by Kevin Levin, Jake Long, Danny Fenton, Wendy Marvell, Spider-Man, Kim Possible, Genji Shimada, and Jenny Wakeman.**_

 _ **2:25-3:00 – The scene changes to the five Omni Force squadrons battling against minions of Eon, deranged EVOs, rogue groups of ninjas, ghosts, dragons, and even marine soldiers.**_

 _ **3:01-3:17 – There's a point where everyone except for Sunset manages to break through a barrier of self-doubt, as she struggles with discovering who she is anymore. Ben and Sting offer their hands to her and pull her out of her figurative bubble, causing her to lightly smile.**_

 _ **3:18-3:34 – The entire group just walks along the path until they encounter a rather terrifying sight: Eon, Lysandre, Van Kleiss, and Acnologia all gathered together and prepared to fight. Sunset is the first to step forward, ponying up with a resolute expression as she's prepared to fight.**_

 _ **3:35-3:53 – Everyone else follows her lead and prepare themselves for battle, while some of the silhouettes remaining behind them come out to reveal themselves as Ruby Rose, a young All Might, Mercy, Goku, and Rose Quartz.**_

 _ **3:54-4:29 – The fight begins with Rex morphing his arms into the Smackhands to counter punches from Van Kleiss, while Ash has Pikachu unleash a Thunderbolt onto Lysandre's Mega Gyarados. Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy all combine their dragon slayer roars to strike Acnologia, who appears to be unaffected as he dashes out at them, only to be stopped as Luffy goes Fourth Gear and counters with his punch by using a Gum-Gum Kong Gun. Ben transforms into Feedback to unleash electrical beams towards Eon, who easily dodges them until he's struck by a kick from Sunset.**_

 _ **4:30-4:48 – Ends with all of the Omni Force members standing over a cliff facing the ocean that extends out to the horizon. Two more figures suddenly join them, being Raya Dashilee Tennyson and Izuku Midoriya in their hero costumes, as they signify the future the Omni Force strives towards. Ben and Rainbow smile before holding hands, looking out at the beautiful as seagulls fly over it.**_

 **END ENDING**

 **O_O Well that was quick! Sorry if the chapter seems pretty short this time around in comparison to others that have ended an arc of this story, but I got everything I wanted to get done here. Zoro and Erza emerged victorious against Fujitora, and Sting ended up getting Lucci weak enough for Shuri to finish him off.**

 **Speaking of the fights, I had quite a bit of inspiration from My Hero Academia when considering other abilities Fujitora's Devil Fruit might have, like the Mass Cancellation and Gravity Summon techniques I named. Combining that with my unique changes in writing style, and I think I did a pretty good job with this! Moreover, I'm sure you're all anticipating that something amazing will happen next. Well, there will be some amazing stuff in the final quarter. I can guarantee you that much!**

 **But in the meantime… here's a brand new trailer for "Omni Force: ORIGINS"!**

 **TRAILER**

 _ **Opens with a ten-year-old Ben Tennyson trudging about the woods before almost being struck by a meteor. He makes his way back to its crater to find the Omnitrix, which clamps to his wrist.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: That was the start of the summer that changed everything.**

 _ **Cuts to him and Gwen Tennyson falling into the ocean before arriving on the island of Shamouti, where they meet Ash Ketchum and his friends. The scene then flips through scenes of Ben as Wildvine battling the likes of Orochimaru in the Forest of Death to protect Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, him meeting Gingka Hagane years later with Ash after a Beyblade tournament, and him and Rex Salazar sharing a fist bump before he goes into the Null Void portal.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: Before I knew it, I was going around from world to world and realizing…**

 _ **The scene shifts to him meeting Hinata Hyuga during the Chunin Exams, followed by shaking hands with Rook Blonko at the end of their escapade in Undertown. There are then shots of him turning into Feedback to help Korra battle Equalists atop the Pro Bending Arena, becoming Gravattack to stop the rocks flung his way by Dyst within Fairy Tail to save Natsu Dragneel, and catching a soccer ball from Rainbow Dash in the halls of Canterlot High School.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: That there's more than one world I can protect.**

 **NF PRODUCTIONS**

 _ **Insert "Stronger" by The Score**_

 _ **Cuts to Atomix helping the Equestria Girls defeat the demon Sunset Shimmer.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: We all took different paths to get to where we are now.**

 _ **The scene changes to Alain Regulus and Mairin entering the Frost Cavern, Kyoya Tategami and Applejack arriving at the brand new TC building, Monkey D. Luffy fighting Doflamingo on Dressrosa, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney performing a White Shadow Dragon Flash Fang, Sasuke Uchiha using his Sharingan to make the people around him faint, Sakura Haruno punching someone in the gut, and Star Butterfly using her cleaved wand during the Battle for Mewni.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: Some of us had to pull ourselves out of darkness.**

 _ **Cuts to Trafalgar Law fighting Basil Hawkins in the country of Wano. What follows are shots of Kuvira Salazar fighting alongside Rex in Republic City with metalbender officers, Genos and Saitama being joined by Sunset as they fend off monsters invading City Z, Kagura Mikazuchi and Roronoa Zoro clashing atop a hill in the moonlight, Gray Fullbuster scrounging about the Avatar guild as a spy, Ichigo Kurosaki battling**_ _ **Sōsuke Aizen high in the sky as Law watches. T'Challa dueling the likes of Erik Killmonger in Wakanda, Tai Kamiya and Agumon patrolling the streets of Japan, and Zyro Kurogane having a bey battle against Gingka.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: The thing is though, we all pulled ourselves together.**

 _ **Cuts to him and Rainbow tending to their baby girl in her crib with happy smiles on their faces as she giggles.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: These are our stories.**

 **OMNI FORCE: ORIGINS**

 **COMING IN 2021**

 **END TRAILER**

 **And with that, the third quarter of "Omni Force: WAR" has ended! Don't worry, once a few more chapters of some other stories are out of the way, I'll be back to getting this entire thing done! But in the meantime, I'll be working on "The Challenge of a Lifetime" and "Traitor", so you best be looking forward to seeing chapters from them! Until next time, see ya!**


	16. DEFENSE

**Welcome back to the final quarter of this fic! Unfortunately, I will not be producing more chapters until the completion of "The Mega Protocol" and "Traitor", so this chapter will be here to hold you over as a setup for the final clash.**

 **I hope you're ready for some angst and feels, because here we go!**

 **OMNI FORCE: WAR**

Explosions were happening left and right. Blood stained the streets of Omnitrix City. As Rogue, Sasuke, and T'Challa were taking down Marine soldiers on one street, Rex and Korra were fighting Pacifistas on another.

"HAH!" the Wakandan king exclaimed as he slammed his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that blew several men back.

"Nice," Sasuke complimented, landing down beside T'Challa as he put his right hand up in front of himself and formed a tiger seal, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he bellowed, puffing out his cheeks before expelling a massive stream of flames from his mouth.

"WAH!" a soldier yelped as he narrowly managed to evade the flames, ducking away.

"These guys are insane!" another yelled in panic, "Where are the Pacifistas?!" he cried out to his comrades.

"They're all dealing with some of those guys on another street!" one answered quickly.

"Seriously?!" another exclaimed, "And Sakazuki expects us to beat _all_ of those guys?!" he yelled frantically.

"Stow your fear, soldier!" a suited officer shouted in command, catching his attention, "We still have the likes of Issho and CP Zero on our side!" he pointed out in a reassuring manner.

"SIR! SIR!" one solider screamed out repeatedly, rushing over with a few other men.

"Now what is it?!" the superior bellowed, evidently annoyed by all the frightened tones of his underlings.

"Several of our men reported… that…" the soldier began to say with quivering lips, much to his commanding officer's confusion, "that Admiral Fujitora was defeated and captured by the enemy!" he finally blurted out.

"…WHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" everyone else exclaimed loudly out of disbelief.

"That's not all!" another man chimed in, catching their attentions, "CP Zero and Rob Lucci have been taken down as well!" he pointed out as sweat was running down his face. If it wasn't time to panic before, it certainly was now.

"RETREEEEEEAAAATTTTT!" the commanding officer shrieked in fright as tears comically ran down his cheeks.

"WHHHHHAAAAAA?!" his soldiers all exclaimed in shock simultaneously. As they began to run away from the flames, Sasuke took notice.

"They're retreating!" he cried out to his comrades.

"We can't a single one escape!" T'Challa responded.

"I've got 'em!" Rogue assured, reeling his head back and puffing out his chest and cheeks, "Shadow Dragon…!" he started to bellow.

"WAH!" one marine yelped loudly. Rogue stopped himself and widened his eyes. All of the retreating soldiers were floating in midair, cloaked in a reddish amber light. The dragon slayer began to smile as he recognized it. The flames started to die down, revealing the figures walking towards them. With her skin amber, her pony-like ears, and her long ponytail was Sunset, who levitated the men above her as her right hand was glowing in the same light. Behind her was Shuri, who held Sting's left arm over her shoulders as she carried him.

"Sunset! Sting!" Rogue cried out, running over to them.

"Shuri!" T'Challa yelled, following him. Sasuke let off a small grin as he walked after them.

"Hey Rogue…" Sting weakly greeted, cracking a smile.

"DON'T YOU 'HEY ROGUE' ME!" the shadow dragon slayer suddenly bellowed angrily, "YOU'VE GOT A BROKEN ARM AND YOU'RE BLEEDING!" he pointed out loudly.

"Rogue, let it be," Sunset advised, evidently annoyed by his shouts as he perked up in surprise, "He'll get fixed up back at the tower, right?" she questioned to Shuri, who nodded.

"So you brought along your Panther Habit, hm?" her brother questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Like I would let you have all the fun on the battlefield," she retorted, handing Sting off to him, "Anyways, we need to get him and the others who were injured back to the medical bay," she instructed.

"Right," T'Challa replied, carrying the Sabertooth guildmaster as he ran towards the tower. Meanwhile, Sasuke looked up at all of the hundreds of marine soldiers that Sunset had entrapped in her magical power. One of the floating enemies turned out to be Lucci, who was unconscious.

"Ah, Commander Lucci!" one marine yelped in shock. Many of the soldiers were shuddering in fright at what could possibly happen to them.

"Sunset, do you need any help with them?" Rogue asked. He assumed that she was using a lot of her energy just to levitate their foes.

"I'm fine," she answered, walking off, "Let's get back to the tower," she advised. Rogue noticed the scar that ran through her Fairy Tail guild mark, and Sasuke saw the rather despondent look in her lone eye.

"Is… she okay?" the latter of the two whispered in question to Shuri. She sighed.

"When she awoke, she got dressed and went out here in a matter of minutes," she told the two, "I'm not sure of the reasoning…" she continued, "but I assume it has something to do with last night, correct?" she guessed, arching an eyebrow.

"…Yeah," Sasuke replied, glancing over at his teammate. Rogue just glanced down ashamedly. The Omni Force had likely expended all of their available energy for the past few days. He could feel his body growing weary. With every victory, there only seemed to be a higher hurdle to get over after another. And fighting amongst themselves didn't make things easier.

"I'll see you back at the tower," Shuri said, running off after the others and leaving the two men behind.

"Hey," Sasuke chimed in, catching the shadow dragon slayer's attention, "are you okay?" he asked out of concern.

"I… will be," Rogue answered slowly. No doubt there would be another battle ahead. Why wouldn't there be one after all that had already happened? But for now, they won. And they would be ready for the next battle.

 **OPENING**

" _ **Lions Inside" by Valley of Wolves**_

 _ **0:00 - 0:09: Opens with Class 1-A exiting from an MPG portal, with Izuku Midoriya leading the way. What follows is a shot of Avatar Korra and Kuvira busting down metal doors into the Neo Earth Empire laboratory.**_

 _ **0:10 - 0:18: Continues with shots of Sunset Shimmer piloting the Rustbucket III into outer space, Ben Tennyson transforming into a fusion of Arctiguana and Big Chill, and Trafalgar Law falling into Lake Matsu with Danny Phantom.**_

 _ **0:19 - 0:30: Next there are shots of Doomfist punching Pharah into a wall, Akainu shooting a Meteor Volcano towards the Ben 10,000 Tower, and Eon meeting with Lysandre, Van Kleiss, and Acnologia.**_

 _ **0:31- 0:40: The chorus starts with Erza Scarlet sparring with Nora Valkyrie, Erika Ketchum commanding Popplio and Rockruff against Team Skull in Verdant Cavern, and T'Challa equipping his Panther Habit as it materializes over his body.**_

 _ **0:41 - 0:52: What follows is Shoto Todoroki using his ice to barricade himself from the bullets shot out of Sombra's gun, Katsuki Bakugo shooting a huge explosion towards Reaper, and Izuku kicking Doomfist's arm with his left leg.**_

 _ **0:53 - 1:08: Continues with Widowmaker shooting down guards in Tartarus, Sting Eucliffe and Rob Lucci exchanging blows in the middle of Omnitrix City, and Calvin Ketchum encountering a Totem Alolan Raticate.**_

 _ **1:09 - 1:17: Opens the next verse with Sunset donning gladiator-like armor as she enters an arena, followed by Andreas smashing through the gate on the other side to be her opponent.**_

 _ **1:18 - 1:26: Next there are shots of Natalie Dragneel entering Dragon Force as she glares ahead at Doomfist on a battle-torn street, the Ketchum twins smiling excitedly as they approach Akala Island, and Erza requipping into her new Lava Empress Armor to face Akainu alongside Ben, Sunset, and Law.**_

 _ **1:27 - 1:39: Cuts to her using Crescent Rose to duel with Deathstroke's staff, a shot of Ben Tennyson transforming into XLR8 as he speeds through the streets of Menagerie, and the collapse of a warehouse as the debris traps Izuku within it.**_

 _ **1:40 - 2:00: Continues with images of Sunset firing off beams of light towards Aggregor, Sasuke Uchiha entering Perfect Susanoo and cutting down John Giant in an instant, and Gladion appearing before Hau Hughes, Calvin, and Erika on their way to Brooklet Hill.**_

 _ **2:01 - 2:17: The chorus keeps going with James Rogers launching his energy shield at Cull Obsidian, Diana Cavendish standing back-to-back with Azari T'Challa as they're confronted by several Amethysts and Jaspers deep in Homeworld, readying her wand, and Ghost Spider web-swinging over the streets of Tokyo with Ironheart flying beside her.**_

 _ **2:18 - 2:40: The bridge starts with shots of Ben, Sunset, Law, Erza, Gaara, Ruby, All Might, Mercy, Goku, and Rose Quartz as they all stand together, followed by an image of Raya Tennyson kicking a shotgun out of Reaper's right hand, Rachael Hagane requipping into her Morning Star Armor, Alice Fullbuster slamming her palms against the ground to create an Ice Geyser that strikes Moira, and Natalie lunging out with her body enveloped in flames as she slams head first into Doomfist's gauntlet-covered fist.**_

 _ **2:41 - 2:52: Cuts to Ochaco pinning a Talon agent to the ground before Mashirao Ojiro slams another down with his tail. What follows is Ben transforming into Humungousaur to catch the falling balcony that was going to crush Ilia Amitola, Erza requipping into her Iron Scarlet Mark One Armor to face Raven Branwen, Monkey D. Luffy entering Fourth Gear and using a Gum-Gum Kong Gun against the mutated Aggregor in the Forge of Creation, and a shot of Atsuko Kagari transforming herself into an elephant to slam down a group of Aquamarines confronting Laura Eucliffe.**_

 _ **2:53 - 3:04: Next there are images of Henry Pym Jr. shrinking down and zapping Proxima Midnight with his blasters, Erika's Popplio battling against Hala's Crabrawler as she fires off a Disarming Voice, and Torunn Thorsdóttir reclaiming her sword and in a flash of lightning, gains her Asgardian garb over her form.**_

 _ **3:05 - 3:22: Goes onto shots of Izuku using all of his available effort to push off all of the debris from the warehouse on top of him, All Might landing a powerful punch on Superman, sending him flying, Ben fighting off Corsac and Fennec Albain without having to transform, Sunset striking Andreas at his head with her mace as does Erza against Akainu, and Weiss Schnee fighting alongside Gray Fullbuster against Lyon Vastia on Galuna Island.**_

 _ **3:23 - 3:42: Cuts to Gamora and Nebula alongside members of the Black Order and Thanos, with the former going on to kill Peter Quill by stabbing him through his chest, while her adoptive Father retrieves the Soul Stone from Adam Warlock, killing him in the process. Quasar quickly takes Rocket and Groot away into an escape pod of their ship, managing to leave as they leave behind their fallen comrades...**_

 **END OPENING**

 **DEFENSE**

"All right, we won!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly from the men's barracks. Word of the Omni Force's victory for the day had gotten around fast. Rex and Korra had taken care of the Pacifistas, and all of the marine soldiers were imprisoned. The likes of Fujitora and Lucci were chained up in Sea Prism Stone before being stowed away with the likes of Kizaru and Smoker. Honestly, it should have been easier. Nevertheless, the Omni Force members were all grateful to have obtained another win in the war. The doors slid open.

"Is Gray here?" Korra asked, being the one to enter the room. The ice wizard flinched. He certainly didn't want to have this conversation. Especially not with her. But after last night's fiasco, it was inevitable, so why wait?

"O-Over here…" he stuttered, nervously holding up his right hand for her to locate him at his bed. The Avatar let out an exhale as she approached him from behind. He shook, expecting another punch to the back of his head. She had already broken his nose. What would be next? To his surprise though, she sat down beside him, shutting her eyes in thought. "Um… Korra?" Gray uttered worriedly. He had yet to hear a word from her.

"How long?" she asked, causing him to blink in surprise. It took him a moment to think. He blushed at the memory of his… evening with Juvia.

"It's been… almost a week since she told me," he finally answered, sweating a little, "Look, I was taking your advice and-"

"Took it too far, right?" Korra guessed, interjecting his sentence. He blinked in surprise before nodding, giving off an ashamed expression. "Jeez…" the Avatar muttered, staring up at the ceiling, "I asked you to be there for her, not make things harder…" she pointed out, sounding frustrated.

"I'm… sorry…" Gray apologized slowly. That was all he could say, and Korra knew it. Her mind wandered back to the event that changed their lives forever.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Dammit guys, stop it!" Korra screamed. It was no use. No matter how hard she tried, Gray and Juvia were still fighting each other. The Ice Lock spell that Invel had put them under was forcing them to battle. He predicted Gray would emerge victorious, and that the death of his comrade would trigger an anger that would allow for him to defeat Zeref's greatest enemy: E.N.D. The Avatar was doing her best to separate the two from each other, but the chain that tied them together by their necks kept them from staying far apart. Even as Kuvira tried to help, nothing was appearing to stop the two. And it came to the point where Juvia was willing to sacrifice herself to save Gray. She broke free momentarily from the hold of Ice Lock, prepared to impale herself with her own attack. Korra had only one chance. She went into the Avatar State and dove towards the chain, grasping it in her right hand. But as she tried to crush it in her hand, she was too late. Not only did Juvia impale herself, but Gray had done so as well._

" _No…!" Kuvira gasped. Korra's eyes flashed back to normal, and tears started to well up. Invel was stunned. Both Gray and Juvia took their lives of their own accord? He couldn't believe it. Now the task of dealing with E.N.D. was now left to him. As he walked away, Korra held the dissolving chain of ice in her right hand._

" _No… No… No…! NO! NO! NNNNOOOO!" she screamed repeatedly, breaking into sobs as fell to her hands and knees. Her tears dripped onto the bloodied ground. Her two best friends, her favorite couple to-be… Both of them were dead. Or so she thought._

" _Ergh…" Gray grunted. Korra gasped. She turned her head to him slowly push himself up from the ground, sitting. "What the hell…?" he muttered aloud, "How am I-?" He stopped talking and widened his eyes. Attached to his arm was what seemed like a plastic tube, originating from Juvia._

" _Did she… do a blood transfusion…?" Kuvira wondered as she approached her comrades. Korra held Juvia's head in her hands as she sobbed._

" _J-Juvia?" she choked out, "Wake up… please…" she pleaded, unable to control her crying eyes as she sniffled. Gray trembled. Juvia had made the ultimate sacrifice… for him?_

" _AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed in agony. Kuvira looked on with a despondent expression. Both Korra and Gray cradled their supposedly lost friend before the latter stood up and clenched his fists. "Take care of her, okay?" he advised to the Avatar, walking off, "I'm gonna get that bastard…" he grumbled angrily. The cold wafting off of his body was ominous. Even demonic. With his departure, Kuvira finally went over to find out for sure if Juvia was actually dead. By some miracle, she was still alive, but it took the former dictator's effort with the Avatar to keep her stable long enough for Wendy to arrive and provide her with healing magic. Korra sobbed happily in relief. But then she realized that Gray was gone, likely off to take down Invel. She hurried off to find him. Who knows what kind of trouble he would end up in? To her relief, the famed Winter General was defeated, evidently bruised and battered from his fight against Gray. But in the end, he got what he wanted._

"… _What," Korra uttered after hearing his explanation._

" _You heard right, girl," Invel responded, still lying upon the ground, "I told him everything," he noted, grinning ominously. The Avatar widened her eyes in fright. Earlier in the war, she learned that Natsu was in fact the very demon Gray was driven to kill: E.N.D. And now the ice wizard of Fairy Tail knew who that demon was. She steeled herself though, using her energybending to relieve Invel of his magic for good. She didn't want him to hurt anyone else ever again. And now she had to hurry. If Gray found Natsu or vice versa… She didn't want to think of that happening. But it happened. The two guild mates had found each other and started to fight. It wasn't one of their usual scraps. It was a fight to the death. Alain and Korra were the only ones that could stop for the moment. But their efforts proved to be useless as Gray and Natsu were hell-bent on taking each other out. The only thing that managed to stop them… was Erza. With her right hand burned and her left hand frozen, she blocked the two from landing fierce blows onto each other. And when they saw the tears flowing down her cheeks, their emotions cooled. They were friends, not enemies. They shouldn't have been fighting. And yet…_

" _YOU BASTARD!" Korra screamed. Gray only had a second to react before she tackled him to the ground, punching him over and over._

" _Ah, Korra! Ow! Stop it!" he begged, grunting in pain from each blow he received. Deep down, she knew why he had fought, why he was so motivated to take out E.N.D. But her own emotions were overtaking the entire situation._

" _Huh… huh…" she breathed once she stopped punching his bruised and bloodied face, "Juvia's alive…" she said slowly, causing him to gasp in surprise, "…so why…" she continued, trembling as more tears were threatening to come out of her eyes, "why would you let that guy get to you?!" she asked angrily. He didn't have a response. Hearing that Juvia was alive made his mind blank for a moment. But deep down, he knew what she was saying. How could he have done the things he did to Natsu? How could he let his emotions be swayed by the enemy? The thoughts stayed with him for the rest of the war._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Korra placed her hand atop Gray's head, making him perk up as he looked over at her.

"When this is over, you better make things right with her," she advised seriously. He sweated a little, but remained firm.

"Yeah," he replied with a nod. Though he doubted that he could do what he needed to for his pregnant girlfriend, he certainly had an idea for what he could do.

"Milady…" Sting moaned unconsciously into his respirator. He was currently in the medical bay, being treated by Shuri as she had removed her armor and was looking over a hologram of his injuries. She was amazed as to how much damage his right arm accumulated.

"After going through what you did, you deserve all her attention…" she muttered with a chuckle. As she began working on healing his injuries with the technology she had available, both Gingka and Kagura were resting soundly on beds in another room, having bandages over the wounds they received as of the earlier battle. While the Mermaid Heel wizard was asleep, the beyblader had woken up, looking out the window to his right to see the setting sun. A mere curtain separated his and Kagura's beds, being slightly pushed aside as he perked up upon hearing the sound of the hooks clattering.

"How are you feeling, Gingka?" Erza asked, approaching his bed. She was still wearing her Clear Heart Clothing, but her scarlet hair hung freely.

"Better…" he answered as he sat up with a grunt.

"Take it easy," Erza advised, grabbing a chair and seating herself next to him, "So…" she began awkwardly, much to his confusion as he arched an eyebrow, "you wanted to keep me safe, right?" she guessed. He widened his eyes.

"H-How did you-?!"

"I figured it was the most obvious case…" she interrupted, making him blink in surprise, "Jellal knew that, too…" she mentioned. Gingka was speechless. Did she know about Jellal's final words to him? "I… told him about… the Christmas Eve we spent together…" she confessed with pinkness building in her cheeks. The beyblader's face went red.

"WH-WH-WHAT?!" he stuttered out loudly, "YOU TOLD HIM?!" he questioned. He was obviously flustered by the revelation.

"I… felt guilty putting you and Skyla through all that back then…" Erza confessed, glancing off to the side ashamedly, "And I wanted Jellal to know because of what we've been through…" she mentioned as her scarlet hair shadowed her teary eyes. Talking about Jellal was never easy for her these days. Gingka knew that. He reached his right hand over to her cheek, touching it gently. She lifted her head slightly, revealing her surprised and tear-filled eyes to him.

"Erza…" he began, stopping for a moment to figure out how exactly to say what he wanted to, "I told you that I'm happy to be a father," he confessed with a soft smile, "Even if things didn't work out the way I would've wanted them to," he continued, "something tells me that it doesn't matter," he said, surprising her as she blinked.

"Gingka…" she uttered, letting out a sniffle.

"Your mom…" the beyblader started to say, causing her to perk up again, "you heard her say that she wanted me to be there for you, right?" he inquired. She blinked. She remembered the dying words of her mother after she committed suicide, how she admitted to actually loving her daughter rather than treating her as if she was nothing. And with her dying breath, she made a request to Gingka. "I made that promise twice that day," he pointed out, snapping her away from her thoughts, "Making it to Jellal was even harder…" he admitted, starting to tear up himself as he put his free hand up to his eyes, "I knew he meant so much to you, so I was willing to do whatever it took to save him…" he told her, "But… in the end…" he kept going, struggling to hold back his own tears.

"Gingka," Erza said, catching his attention as he saw her place her left hand onto the one he had upon her cheek, "Jellal made that sacrifice for our futures, for the chance to make something more of our lives…" she listed off, starting to smile, "I wanted to have a future with him…" she admitted, "but I also know he wanted me to live on and be with the people I love," she stated firmly. A small blush graced her cheeks as she tilted her head to the side. "And you're someone I love dearly, Gingka," she confessed honestly. He widened his eyes. He knew that she loved him as a friend, not something more. And yet… he started to lean his head towards hers. She flinched. He stopped. What the hell was he thinking?!

And she then leaned her head in and closed her eyes, gently crashing her lips into his. Gingka was stunned. He was definitely caught off guard by the affectionate gesture, but her lips were so soft and tender. He reciprocated the kiss, closing his own eyes. She caressed his cheek with her free right hand, holding him gently. The two then separated, looking deeply into each other's brown eyes.

"I love you with every fiber of my being, Gingka…" Erza confessed as she smiled softly, "And I'll be there for you, too…" she added sweetly.

"Erza…" he uttered. Warning signs were appearing in his mind that he shouldn't be allowing this, but something else was telling that it was okay. A kiss may have been a very romantic gesture, but she was his friend. Then again, he wondered if he could be something more. "Um… Erza…" he said, making her blink in surprise, "would you wanna be-?"

"Ah, Zoro!" Kagura's voice yelped, interjecting him. The two redheads glanced over to the curtain. Though they couldn't see the Mermaid Heel wizard, they could see her silhouette and… someone crawling atop it… Erza's pupils slightly shrank in realization.

"Just be quiet for a sec…" a familiar male voice whispered behind the curtain, as the figure was appearing to straddle her, "Figured I owed you one for what you did earlier…" he mentioned in a seductive tone. Now Gingka's eyes widened.

"C-Can't this wait until after-? AH! ZORO!" Kagura yelped over the sound of rustling in her bed. Erza had heard enough.

"All right, what's going on… here…" she trailed off once she opened the curtain. Her face blanched as did Gingka's. Zoro was atop Kagura's bed, straddling her as both of his hands were upon her bare breasts. The top of her kimono was undone as was her boyfriend's outfit. Both of their faces lit up at the moment they were discovered.

"Uh…" Zoro uttered, unsure of how to respond to the rather awkward and embarrassing reveal. His girlfriend just covered her reddening face with her hands. Gingka glanced away respectfully, but Erza cracked her knuckles.

"ZORO…" she growled angrily.

"Ah, w-w-wait!" he stuttered out in plea, sweating madly, "I can explain!" he shouted right before getting tackled off of Kagura by the requip user. As she reprimanded him for attempting to do such 'disgraceful' things to the Mermaid Heel wizard while comically punching him over and over, Gingka blinked in surprise, but then grinned.

' _She's always there for everyone, and that includes me the most…_ ' he realized with a chuckle, looking back out at the setting sun.

 **X**

Sunset stared out at the horizon blankly. Her lone eye was blank and emotionless. She felt like she couldn't feel anything. Not after what Rook put her through.

"Huh," she breathed out. She was out of her ponied up form, now looking at the skin of her hands. The gold Sabertooth guild mark on her left was intact, but the one for Fairy Tail on her right had a deep scar running through it. She had plenty of scars littered along her body. Her clothes were pressing against nearly all of them, agonizing her. She could barely take a step without letting off a grimace. Yet her despondence masked her pain.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted, causing her to slightly perk up as she turned to see Ben approaching her, "Doing okay?" he asked, going up to her side.

"…Tired," she answered while placing her hand onto her forehead. Her tone certainly spoke volumes to the Omni Force leader. She could get frustrated, depressed, even sad in times like this. But her emotions now were… nothing. "So what happens now?" she suddenly asked.

"Well… I bet we know by now that the Navy's not gonna stop until we've taken down every last one of 'em," Ben explained in reply, looking out at the horizon, "So we're gonna-"

"I meant Blonko," Sunset interjected, surprising him slightly, "What's going to happen with him?" she asked as she looked over at her best friend. He was unsure how to properly respond. After everything he heard that the Revonnahgander put his girlfriend through, he wanted to say that he'd be locked away for the rest of his life. But that would be too harsh.

"We'll cross that bridge when the war's over," Ben told her, "For now, he'll stay put in his holding cell," he affirmed. Something bothered him about her question though. Why did she even ask? Did she still care?

"I put my life on the line yesterday," she said, catching his attention as he was snapped away from his thoughts, "I knew that if I didn't… a lot of us would die," she pointed out, putting her right hand over her metallic eye patch, "So yeah, I knew that if I managed to walk away from that…" she continued with a solemn expression, "I wouldn't be able to help as much later on…" she noted, letting out another exhale, "Honestly, I don't know what to feel at this point…" she admitted, shutting her lone eye, "Would everyone be fighting like they did last night if I _hadn't_ gotten hurt? Would Traffie and Blonko go through what they did?" she questioned rhetorically, "Right now… I just don't give a shit…" she muttered, placing her hands onto the railing of the balcony. Ben just gave her a somber look. She was broken, obviously. She had gone through a tough battle and an even tougher truth. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders.

"We'll make things right once this war's over, okay?" he promised. Her lips trembled slightly.

"…Okay," she answered. A single teardrop fell from her lone eye.

"Hah… Hah…" Akainu breathed angrily from the burned remains of his office. No word had come to him of Fujitora's progress, so he had to assume the worst. His fist boiled in magma again before he slammed it into the remains of his desk, shattering it into burning splinters. The Marines were going to lose to the Omni Force?! That was something he dreaded, hated, and… feared.

' _FEAR?!_ ' he bellowed inwardly in rage, clenching his teeth. That was one emotion he despised over all others. The fear of his soldiers was to be expected, but himself?! ' _I AM NOT AFRAID!_ ' he shouted to himself firmly, grabbing the MPG that lied upon the floor, still intact from all the destruction. He walked out of his office and started to head downstairs. ' _I'll show those Omni brats that they should fear us…!_ ' he declared through his thoughts.

"Sakazuki," a familiar voice chimed in, catching his attention as he stopped. He turned and scowled to see Tsuru there. Her arms were folded over her chest as she stared at him skeptically.

"What do you want?" the fleet admiral asked, evidently not in the mood for a conversation.

"We haven't heard word of Issho's progress or CP Zero's…" the vice admiral responded as she narrowed her eyes onto him, "so I've come to ask if they contacted you," she told him. He pulled out a cigar from his jacket and ignited his right index finger, lighting it up before sticking it in his mouth.

"…No word yet," he answered.

"After so long?" Tsuru inquired, arching an eyebrow, "Surely that can't be good," she noted.

"Our enemy will fold, Tsuru," Akainu retorted, exhaling a puff of smoke.

"That's what you've been saying, but I've yet to see any sign of that happening," she argued. He turned around with anger building in his expression. His blood was boiling. "Sakazuki," Tsuru continued sternly, "wasting our efforts in trying to capture only a few pirates is only going to hurt us in the long run," she explained, "What do you think will happen when the rest of the world discovers that two admirals have been defeated?" she questioned sarcastically. Steam emitted from Akainu's fists. He was getting annoyed by the conversation. "This battle has gone on long enough," she stated firmly, "Our enemy is willing to return our soldiers, so why not-? AH!" she yelped in agony, widening her eyes. She glanced down in horror to see his magma-covered right fist impaling her torso, burning through her stomach.

"Those men who let themselves be captured are weak," he said as he shot his extremity through her back. Blood splattered everywhere.

"Sa…ka…zuki…" she stuttered out, coughing up blood.

"I am not weak, Tsuru," Akainu affirmed, removing his fist to allow her to fall onto the floor in a bloody mess, "I'll show those Omni brats what they should fear…" he grumbled before walking away. The smoke emitting from the vice admiral's wound billowed up to the ceiling as a dying look was in her eyes. In the meantime, the fleet admiral had gone through an MPG portal moments ago, standing on the outskirts of Omnitrix City and staring out at his only target: Ben 10,000 Tower.

 **ENDING**

" _ **Long Hope Philia" by Masaki Suda**_

 _ **0:00-0:15 – Opens with Ben and Rainbow Tennyson taking a long walk along the shoreline at dawn, still in their teens. They smile at each other as they continue onward towards the horizon.**_

 _ **0:16-0:32 – As they continue their trek, they're joined by the rest of the Omni Force's first squadron: Ash Ketchum, Naruto Uzumaki, Gingka Hagane, Rex Salazar, Rook Blonko, Hinata Hyuga, Avatar Korra, and Natsu Dragneel.**_

 _ **0:33-0:49 – After a while of walking, the second squadron joins in, with Sunset Shimmer passing by her boyfriend and standing beside Ben. The rest of her team also passes him as well, joining up with the others.**_

 _ **0:50-1:07 – The third squadron also joins in on the walk, which turns into a jog as the Omni Force members suddenly become their older selves, continuing onward.**_

 _ **1:08-1:35 – Ben then sees several silhouettes in the distance, realizing that there are plenty of new Omni Force members to come in the future as he passes by Erza Scarlet, who joins the group on their trek as the strive to become greater under the shining sun.**_

 _ **1:36-1:49 – Cuts to the various places the Omni Force has been in their travels: Omnitrix City, Pallet Town, the Hidden Leaf Village, Providence Headquarters, the Fairy Tail guild, Republic City, and Canterlot High School.**_

 _ **1:50-2:06 – All of a sudden, the silhouettes become visible one by one, revealing Starlight Glimmer, Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto, Juvia Lockser, Asuna Yuuki, Samurai Jack, Hiro Hamada, Meliodas, and Ahsoka Tano. They all run after their comrades as they charge onward.**_

 _ **2:07-2:24 – Next, there's an image of Naruto extending hand out to a seated Gaara, who hesitates for a moment before accepting it and getting pulled up. He's then hugged from behind by Yang Xiao Long, who looks at him and smiles as she's joined by Kevin Levin, Jake Long, Danny Fenton, Wendy Marvell, Spider-Man, Kim Possible, Genji Shimada, and Jenny Wakeman.**_

 _ **2:25-3:00 – The scene changes to the five Omni Force squadrons battling against minions of Eon, deranged EVOs, rogue groups of ninjas, ghosts, dragons, and even marine soldiers.**_

 _ **3:01-3:17 – There's a point where everyone except for Sunset manages to break through a barrier of self-doubt, as she struggles with discovering who she is anymore. Ben and Sting offer their hands to her and pull her out of her figurative bubble, causing her to lightly smile.**_

 _ **3:18-3:34 – The entire group just walks along the path until they encounter a rather terrifying sight: Eon, Lysandre, Van Kleiss, and Acnologia all gathered together and prepared to fight. Sunset is the first to step forward, ponying up with a resolute expression as she's prepared to fight.**_

 _ **3:35-3:53 – Everyone else follows her lead and prepare themselves for battle, while some of the silhouettes remaining behind them come out to reveal themselves as Ruby Rose, a young All Might, Mercy, Goku, and Rose Quartz.**_

 _ **3:54-4:29 – The fight begins with Rex morphing his arms into the Smackhands to counter punches from Van Kleiss, while Ash has Pikachu unleash a Thunderbolt onto Lysandre's Mega Gyarados. Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy all combine their dragon slayer roars to strike Acnologia, who appears to be unaffected as he dashes out at them, only to be stopped as Luffy goes Fourth Gear and counters with his punch by using a Gum-Gum Kong Gun. Ben transforms into Feedback to unleash electrical beams towards Eon, who easily dodges them until he's struck by a kick from Sunset.**_

 _ **4:30-4:48 – Ends with all of the Omni Force members standing over a cliff facing the ocean that extends out to the horizon. Two more figures suddenly join them, being Raya Dashilee Tennyson and Izuku Midoriya in their hero costumes, as they signify the future the Omni Force strives towards. Ben and Rainbow smile before holding hands, looking out at the beautiful as seagulls fly over it.**_

 **END ENDING**

 **Short chapter, but definitely more of a setup of what's to come. Akainu's finally going to get into the fray and bring about more terror to the Omni Force. If you've seen my schedule, you know that I've pretty much completed outlining the rest of "Omni Force: WAR", so getting the remaining chapters done will be a cinch.**

 **On the other hand though, the next chapter won't be out for a while as I have to complete "Traitor" and "The Mega Protocol". That's right, "The Mega Protocol" is finally coming back after so long!**

 **So sit tight folks! I promise I'll get everything I can done!**


	17. DESTRUCTION

**Natsu Dragneel: WE'RE BACK!**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: About damn time.**

 **Ben Tennyson: Now let's keep in mind that our author isn't finishing this chapter up right off the bat. But he is planning on making sure this story gets finished either this semester or this summer.**

 **Erza Scarlet: After that, he'll be working on "Omni Force: GUARDIANS" and "The Challenge of a Lifetime".**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi: Though he's outlined a lot thus far, keep in mind that he'll be busy going into his off time from college.**

 **Genos: So we'd appreciate his audience giving him support through reviews and following his stories.**

 **Shuri: And don't forget to pose questions in his forum! He really enjoys responding to you all!**

 **Trafalgar Law: With all that set aside, let's get back into it.**

 **OMNI FORCE: WAR**

"With what we have right now, I'm betting that the Navy's on its last legs," Ben stated confidently in the conference room, speaking amongst Sunset, Law, Erza, and his grandfather. The private meeting was only meant to go over everything that had happened. While she wasn't a member by any means, Erza was invited to converse with the others because of her involvement in the defeat of Issho.

"Ben, it won't end until we get Akainu," Law told the Biomnitrix bearer, "As dwindled as the Navy's numbers are, it won't matter unless we take him down," he explained.

"So let's use that," Sunset chimed in, catching their attentions, "He's going to have to come to us at any rate, so why not wait on him?" she suggested, folding her arms over her chest.

"Problem is, we don't know when he could be coming..." Ben reminded her, "Or who he's bringing..." he added as he glanced off to the side. An air of uncertainty lingered.

"How about we take watch shifts to monitor any activity?" Sunset suggested as an answer to her friend's point.

"That sounds like a good idea," Erza agreed with a nod.

"Then I'll take the first shift," Sunset declared, walking over and seating herself at the conference table. Everyone else glanced at each other worriedly. Was it really necessary for Sunset to be doing so much after all she had been through the past couple of days?

"Uh, Sunset," Ben began, catching her attention, "why don't you get some rest and let me take the first watch?" he advised in question.

"Huh..." she sighed deeply, "Ben, please," she pleaded, "I just wanna do whatever I can for everyone," she said firmly. It was clear that she didn't want to budge. She didn't want to look weak. That's what worried her friend.

"Sunset-"

"Ben, leave it be," Max advised, interjecting his grandson as he placed his hand onto his shoulder, "You can take the next shift in a couple hours," he recommended to him. There was no way he could argue. He was exhausted like everyone else.

"All right..." he reluctantly responded, heading out through the sliding doors with his grandfather. Law and Erza soon followed, as both of them took one last look at Sunset before leaving. Her unemotional expression spoke volumes to them about how she was feeling. It seemed to hurt Law the most. He could have stopped her from fighting Borsalino and none of what had happened in the past few days would have happened. No internal struggles, no attempted murders... and no secrets revealed...

"Law, are you all right?" Erza asked, having noticed his frown. He perked up slightly.

"Yeah, just peachy..." he muttered, trotting past her. She blinked in surprise as she watched him go on his way. While the Omni Force was evidently winning their battles against the Navy, one thing was perfectly clear. The fighting had gone on long enough.

 **OPENING**

" _ **Lions Inside" by Valley of Wolves**_

 _ **0:00 - 0:09: Opens with Class 1-A exiting from an MPG portal, with Izuku Midoriya leading the way. What follows is a shot of Avatar Korra and Kuvira busting down metal doors into the Neo Earth Empire laboratory.**_

 _ **0:10 - 0:18: Continues with shots of Sunset Shimmer piloting the Rustbucket III into outer space, Ben Tennyson transforming into a fusion of Arctiguana and Big Chill, and Trafalgar Law falling into Lake Matsu with Danny Phantom.**_

 _ **0:19 - 0:30: Next there are shots of Doomfist punching Pharah into a wall, Akainu shooting a Meteor Volcano towards the Ben 10,000 Tower, and Eon meeting with Lysandre, Van Kleiss, and Acnologia.**_

 _ **0:31- 0:40: The chorus starts with Erza Scarlet sparring with Nora Valkyrie, Erika Ketchum commanding Popplio and Rockruff against Team Skull in Verdant Cavern, and T'Challa equipping his Panther Habit as it materializes over his body.**_

 _ **0:41 - 0:52: What follows is Shoto Todoroki using his ice to barricade himself from the bullets shot out of Sombra's gun, Katsuki Bakugo shooting a huge explosion towards Reaper, and Izuku kicking Doomfist's arm with his left leg.**_

 _ **0:53 - 1:08: Continues with Widowmaker shooting down guards in Tartarus, Sting Eucliffe and Rob Lucci exchanging blows in the middle of Omnitrix City, and Calvin Ketchum encountering a Totem Alolan Raticate.**_

 _ **1:09 - 1:17: Opens the next verse with Sunset donning gladiator-like armor as she enters an arena, followed by Andreas smashing through the gate on the other side to be her opponent.**_

 _ **1:18 - 1:26: Next there are shots of Natalie Dragneel entering Dragon Force as she glares ahead at Doomfist on a battle-torn street, the Ketchum twins smiling excitedly as they approach Akala Island, and Erza requipping into her new Lava Empress Armor to face Akainu alongside Ben, Sunset, and Law.**_

 _ **1:27 - 1:39: Cuts to her using Crescent Rose to duel with Deathstroke's staff, a shot of Ben Tennyson transforming into XLR8 as he speeds through the streets of Menagerie, and the collapse of a warehouse as the debris traps Izuku within it.**_

 _ **1:40 - 2:00: Continues with images of Sunset firing off beams of light towards Aggregor, Sasuke Uchiha entering Perfect Susanoo and cutting down John Giant in an instant, and Gladion appearing before Hau Hughes, Calvin, and Erika on their way to Brooklet Hill.**_

 _ **2:01 - 2:17: The chorus keeps going with James Rogers launching his energy shield at Cull Obsidian, Diana Cavendish standing back-to-back with Azari T'Challa as they're confronted by several Amethysts and Jaspers deep in Homeworld, readying her wand, and Ghost Spider web-swinging over the streets of Tokyo with Ironheart flying beside her.**_

 _ **2:18 - 2:40: The bridge starts with shots of Ben, Sunset, Law, Erza, Gaara, Ruby, All Might, Mercy, Goku, and Rose Quartz as they all stand together, followed by an image of Raya Tennyson kicking a shotgun out of Reaper's right hand, Rachael Hagane requipping into her Morning Star Armor, Alice Fullbuster slamming her palms against the ground to create an Ice Geyser that strikes Moira, and Natalie lunging out with her body enveloped in flames as she slams head first into Doomfist's gauntlet-covered fist.**_

 _ **2:41 - 2:52: Cuts to Ochaco pinning a Talon agent to the ground before Mashirao Ojiro slams another down with his tail. What follows is Ben transforming into Humungousaur to catch the falling balcony that was going to crush Ilia Amitola, Erza requipping into her Iron Scarlet Mark One Armor to face Raven Branwen, Monkey D. Luffy entering Fourth Gear and using a Gum-Gum Kong Gun against the mutated Aggregor in the Forge of Creation, and a shot of Atsuko Kagari transforming herself into an elephant to slam down a group of Aquamarines confronting Laura Eucliffe.**_

 _ **2:53 - 3:04: Next there are images of Henry Pym Jr. shrinking down and zapping Proxima Midnight with his blasters, Erika's Popplio battling against Hala's Crabrawler as she fires off a Disarming Voice, and Torunn Thorsdóttir reclaiming her sword and in a flash of lightning, gains her Asgardian garb over her form.**_

 _ **3:05 - 3:22: Goes onto shots of Izuku using all of his available effort to push off all of the debris from the warehouse on top of him, All Might landing a powerful punch on Superman, sending him flying, Ben fighting off Corsac and Fennec Albain without having to transform, Sunset striking Andreas at his head with her mace as does Erza against Akainu, and Weiss Schnee fighting alongside Gray Fullbuster against Lyon Vastia on Galuna Island.**_

 _ **3:23 - 3:42: Cuts to Gamora and Nebula alongside members of the Black Order and Thanos, with the former going on to kill Peter Quill by stabbing him through his chest, while her adoptive Father retrieves the Soul Stone from Adam Warlock, killing him in the process. Quasar quickly takes Rocket and Groot away into an escape pod of their ship, managing to leave as they leave behind their fallen comrades...**_

 **END OPENING**

 **DESTRUCTION**

"Can I at least move it?" Sting asked from the medical bay. After waking up, he found a very thick cast over his right arm compared to his left. Shuri arched an eyebrow towards his question.

"Are you stupid?" she asked back as a retort.

"Sorry…" he apologized, letting an embarrassed blush come across his cheeks. Normally, he'd rub the back of his head in a sheepish manner… "Is mila- I mean… Sunset around?" he asked, correcting himself in the nick of time as a blush formed across his cheeks. Shuri folded her arms over her chest.

"I'd wait to talk to her if I were you," she advised, "She's not back to her full self…" she mentioned with a somewhat concerned look. Sting exhaled, looking off to the side.

"Well, she should at least see that I'm up," he affirmed, heading off. Shuri wanted to stop him, but she stopped herself from saying anything.

"Aaaahhh…" Natsu yawned as he lied down on the plush surface of his bed, "So this war's almost over?" he guessed to the other gentlemen in the room.

"Seems so," Sasuke replied, sheathing his sword back onto his belt before taking it off, "All that's left is Akainu and the rest of the Navy Forces we haven't yet captured," he noted.

"Great…" Gray grumbled from afar.

"Aren't there supposed to be _three_ admirals, by the way?" Naruto asked, chiming into the conversation.

"Yeah," a familiar voice answered. The group of guys in the room turned to see Law enter through the doorway. "There's Kizaru, Fujitora, and Ryokugyu," he listed off, "That last one's not someone I know much about…" he added in admittance.

"Not even his powers?" Rogue inquired curiously.

"No, nothin'," Law replied with a shake of his head, "Phoo…" he breathed, "At this rate, I'd say we just worry about Akainu," he advised to the others, "He's the real threat," he stated firmly.

"Well, Naru and I gave him the what-for the other day, so we'll be fine," Luffy chimed in confidently, causing his teammates to chuckle in agreement. Even Law managed to crack a smirk. Elsewhere in the tower, Sting was still in search of Sunset. He remembered first seeing her after the fight she had against Kizaru. Her bloodied body and lost eye haunted his memory. He grimaced at the thought.

' _She's fine now…_ ' he told himself, ' _She's… fine…_ ' he repeated inwardly. But something didn't feel right. In fact, he felt a weight on his chest. One of guilt.

"Sting," a voice uttered, causing him to look up and see Sunset there.

"H-Hey…" he stuttered in greeting, "How… are you?" he asked slowly. It was still unnerving to be seeing only one eye of Sunset's. She folded her arms behind her back.

"Fine… I guess…" she answered just as slowly. Sting managed to smile.

"So should I get used to the new eye patch or-?"

"Sting, did you know?" Sunset interjected, making him blink in surprise.

"Kn-Know what?" he stuttered in question. Her interrogating tone was unnerving to say the least…

"Did you know what Blonko was going to say to me that night?" she asked of him. Sting nervously shut his lips. He didn't know what to say. All he did was nod. "Huh…" Sunset sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Look, I should've done something sooner when he told me… but…" Sting tried to say, but he stopped once Sunset lifted her head back up.

"You should go home," she advised seriously. Sting blinked.

"N-No," he stuttered in reply, "Milady, there's still gotta be something I can do-"

"Leave," she demanded passive-aggressively, "Both of your arms are broken, so you're in _no_ position to argue," she snarled before walking past him. Sting stayed where he was, frozen in shock. Sunset… never talked to him like that. And it scared him.

"Anyone up for some games?" Naruto inquired as he took out a video game controller from underneath his bed.

"Eh, I'll pass…" Natsu replied after a moment, "Besides, we gotta ready for whoever we gotta face tomorrow," he recommended to the surprise of his comrades. However, they all gave stoic expressions, nodding in agreement. Elsewhere in the room, Luffy was unwrapping the last of the bandages around his arm. As footsteps drew near, he turned to see Zoro right beside him.

"So that's how you want things to end, huh?" he inquired to him. Luffy blinked for a moment before understanding what he meant. The night they fought…

"Yeah," he answered, looking at his hands once the bandages were completely unraveled, "Ace never had a dad growing up, and I didn't either…" he pointed out, closing his left hand into a fist, "I want my baby to have a mom and dad to grow up with," he stated firmly before letting off a grin, "Maybe then it won't turn out like me!" he suggested, chuckling all the while. Zoro let one off, too.

"You're getting married, Straw Hat?" Law chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw him come over, "You do know that's a one-way ticket to even more danger, right?" he guessed.

"Yeah, I know," Luffy replied with a nod, "But if I can't protect my own family, what kind of Pirate King am I?" he asked rhetorically. Law looked genuinely shocked by the proposition. But he let off a chuckle.

' _Straw Hat's always been an optimist, even when the odds are against him,_ ' he inwardly noted, ' _Guess that's why so many people gravitate to him…_ ' he realized, walking off. Just then, the door opened.

"Sting!" Rogue called out, seeing the Sabertooth guildmaster walk into the boys' room.

"Hey guys," he greeted, going over to his bed, "Um… can one of you help me pack my things?" he asked of the others, causing them to all perk up in surprise.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he stood up from his bed with Natsu.

"Well, uh…" Sting began to say awkwardly as he sat down on his own bed, letting out an exasperated breath, "Milady wants me to leave," he confessed, "She says I've got no room to argue with my arms the way they are right now," he mentioned as he glanced down at the floor ashamedly, "I just… want to help the best I can, you know?" he inquired to his teammates, clenching his teeth together a little. He was frustrated. Everyone could tell.

"Sting," Rogue began as he approached his fellow Dragon Slayer, "you've done so much already for the Omni Force this time," he pointed out to him, "The fact that you still want to help says a lot, but you need rest," he added seriously. Sting inhaled and exhaled slowly through his nose. He knew Rogue was right.

"Here, I'll help pack your things," Naruto offered as he went over to them.

"I can help stand you up!" Rex chimed in as he jogged over.

"Hey guys, give him some space!" Gray yelled as he was lying down on his bed in his underwear, trying to sleep, "Jeez…" he grumbled. Just then, they felt the tower rumble.

"…What was that?" Zoro asked, going over to the window. In the holding cells of the tower, Smoker felt the rumblings, too. A trickle of sweat rolled down his head. He knew who was here.

"Ben!" T'Challa called out as he ran into the conference room. The Omni Force leader was with Sunset, Erza, and Max, looking over a holographic map of the city. "What is going on?" he asked as he quickly walked over.

"Not sure yet," Ben responded as the holographic map moved over into the state of Wyoming, "There was word of a huge eruption at the Old Faithful site in Yellowstone a few hours ago," he explained, showing off the holographic image of the blast, colored in red.

"That does not look like a geyser blast…" T'Challa commented as he observed the frozen image.

"And it's not the only one…" Max commented as he went over to the table. The map then expanded, showing off several red spots, all lining up as a path towards…

"It's headed for the city from the west…" T'Challa realized. Another rumble suddenly occurred, this time much stronger than the last.

"Whoa!" Gingka yelped as he grabbed onto the side of his bed. He and Kagura braced themselves from the vibrations, clutching their beds tightly. Shuri stood up once they ended again. What in the world was happening?

"Guys…" Sunset uttered, looking outside with a widened eye, "That's… not normal…" she noted nervously. Everyone in the room went over to the windows, looking on at the scene just outside of the city. It was lava spewing up from the ground, flowing down the mountainside.

"It's Akainu…" Law concluded from the boys' room as they all looked out at the mountain with shocked expressions on their faces. There, the fleet admiral dropped the cigar that was in his mouth. He stomped on it, rubbing it out in the gravel-covered ground.

"I'm done playing around, Straw Hat…" he declared. His entire body became magma, burning brightly. He took a ready stance, clenching his fists as they steamed. "GREAT METEOR…" he began to bellow, while his arms bubbled massively, "VOLCAAANNNOOOOOOOO!" he roared, firing several large magma fists into the air, all in the direction of Omnitrix City. And they were coming in fast.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" Law screamed as he and the others ran from the windows in the room. Several fists struck the town, while only a few actually hit the tower. Those that did however, blasted through the metal walls in fierce explosions atop and at the middle of the structure.

"Agh…" Sting groaned, trying to get up from the floor. The force of the blast had knocked him onto his back. Without the use of his arms, he couldn't get up.

"Here, I got you!" Rogue called out, picking him up from the floor in both of his arms.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Sting yelped repeatedly in pain.

"Is everyone else all right?!" Rogue asked, hoping that the sudden blast hadn't caught anyone too off guard.

"Ergh… yeah…" Gray grunted as he got up from the floor alongside Natsu and Law. Luffy stood up with Naruto, Sasuke, and Zoro, looking in awe at the giant hole in the wall. Lava dripped from its disfigured circumference, while small fires burned about around the room.

"I don't remember Akainu being able to do _that_ …" Zoro noted, sounding nervous. Luffy made his way closer to the opening in the wall to see what was going on outside. He looked out and saw the magma-made figure of the fleet admiral walking down the mountain towards the city.

"Holy shit…" Naruto uttered in shock upon viewing Akainu as well, "Is he… lava?" he inquired as he blinked.

"He's a Logia type, so it'd make sense…" Law noted as he jogged over to the opening, looking at what was happening, "Maybe he's gathering power by drawing magma from beneath the earth…" he suggested.

"He's serious this time," Luffy suddenly said.

"Huh?" both Naruto and Law uttered. Just then, Luffy coated his left arm in Armament Haki.

"I'm gonna try and stop him," he declared to the others' surprise, "You guys go help Ben and Sunset," he advised, inhaling a deep breath.

"Hey, Straw Hat!" Law yelled, "If Akainu's serious this time, then how are you gonna be able to take him?!" he inquired in concern. Luffy stopped for a moment, looking back at his fellow pirate.

"Because I won't be hesitating like before," he replied in a stoic manner. Law blinked in shock. He'd never heard Luffy talk like that before. The rubbery man then took another deep breath before biting into his blackened arm and blowing into it. With his appendage inflating to a massive size from the air, a red aura began overtaking his form as his body started to expand, warping his proportions. His body was becoming much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs all coated in a dark red form of Armament Haki. The marks forming across his torso resembled the wispy ends of flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he gained shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes, while his hair stuck up. He had also grown physically taller, being about four meters in height as steam emitted from his form.

"Luffy!" Naruto exclaimed, catching his attention before he could bounce off, "You got this," he told him confidently. Luffy grinned. He compressed his feet into his legs before rocketing off from the tower in an instant. Back in the conference room, T'Challa helped Max stand up as the alarms were blaring.

"I thought this tower was impenetrable!" Erza yelled as she was in her Adamantine Armor, having shielded Sunset and Ben.

"So did I…" the Omni Force leader muttered as he jogged over to his grandfather, "You okay?" he asked, getting a simple nod from him in response.

"Ben, we need to clear the tower," T'Challa advised, catching his attention. Ben was reluctant to respond at first. Clearing the tower would mean having to move the prisoners in their holding cells. If Akainu was able to get to them… "I'll get some of the others to help me with the prisoners," T'Challa promised, snapping him away from his thoughts.

"All right," Ben replied, hurrying off with him.

"Ben!" Max cried out.

"I'll radio back once we get the injured and the prisoners all moved!" his grandson quickly promised as he enveloped himself in a green light, transforming into XLR8 before speeding off.

"Jeez…" Max muttered, evidently worried.

"I'm going to help get Gingka and Kagura," Erza declared, heading off as well. Sunset said nothing as she watched her go. As much as she wanted to help, she knew that her friends would likely try to get her to take things easy. She and Max overlooked the holographic map that showed a single red dot, marking Akainu's position. He was just about to enter the city.

"Hmph," he scoffed. His powerful attack hadn't done as much as he would've liked it to. Several buildings were still standing, though now on fire. And only a few had been stricken enough to have their walls be melting.

"AKAAAIIINNUUUU!" a familiar voice bellowed.

"Straw Hat," the fleet admiral uttered with a grin, seeing his inflated foe rocketing down towards him. Luffy compressed his right fist into the skin of his arm, yelling as he neared Akainu. "I figured it'd be you to come for me first…" he muttered, right as the pirate shot his fist at his head. It suddenly split in two, avoiding getting struck. Luffy's eyes widened.

"Damn it!" he cursed, now throwing out his uncompressed left fist at Akainu's chest. He split himself there as well, avoiding the attempted hit again.

"You've battled Logia types before, haven't you?!" the fleet admiral's voice inquired sarcastically. Luffy gritted his teeth angrily. Suddenly, several magma fists shot out from the body of his foe, aimed directly at him. Reacting as quickly as he could, Luffy crossed his arms over his face and coated his entire upper body in Armament Haki, taking the flurry of magma fists as they sent him upwards, crashing him into the side of a building. Once the attack subsided, Akainu reverted himself back to normal, staring up at the trail of steam expelling into the air.

"Ergh…!" Luffy grunted in agony, grabbing at his right wrist. Hot didn't even begin to describe how effective Akainu's attack was. Even with Haki all around him, Luffy could feel his skin start to burn. The armoring around his face and chest faded as he gritted his teeth.

' _He's using his abilities like Katakuri…_ ' he recalled as he bounced out of the wall he had been embedded into, ' _He's probably got better Observation Haki than me or Traffie…_ ' he realized, continuing to use the elasticity of his legs to stay airborne. Akainu smirked. He had a feeling Luffy was caught off guard by his Logia type powers being put to a more practical use. His body turned into magma once again.

"This time, I'll be sure to finish you!" he declared before rocketing up at Luffy like an erupting volcano. He widened his eyes in shock, quickly compressing his feet into the skin of his legs to blast himself away as Akainu struck the building, creating a fierce explosion that enveloped the area in smoke. Luffy coughed.

' _He's faster, too!_ ' he noted inwardly, clenching his teeth. Just then, he saw a faint glow within the black veil of smoke. Before he could say anything, he was struck in the face by Akainu's left fist, sending him flying back down onto the street below.

"We need to hurry!" T'Challa called out to his teammates from the holding cells of the tower. Kizaru and Fujitora were up against the wall, chained by Sea Prism Stone and asleep with Sasuke standing near them. Just in case the two admirals were to try anything, his Sharingan would be a key tool in subduing them quickly. Korra had come down to help Rex bring Lucci out from his cell, setting him down next to the admirals. He was asleep as well, bound by chains.

"That leaves White Chase and-"

"Here, I got him," Gray chimed in, interjecting Law as he brought in the vice admiral. Chained in Sea Prism Stone, Smoker looked out despondently at the Heart Pirates' captain. He was set down next to the other prisoners, remaining silent.

"Uchiha, you might as well put him to sleep," Law instructed to Sasuke. He stared at the vice admiral for a moment before giving off a look of remorse.

"I don't think _he'll_ try anything," Sasuke stated to the others' surprise. Smoker didn't say anything. "Naruto, can you carry them?" he asked of his friend.

"Yeah, I got it!" he replied, grabbing Kizaru's chains before lifting him over his shoulders. Meanwhile, Rogue was opening the door into another cell. Having seen that it was occupied, he assumed that it was another Marine prisoner. He was surprised to see who it actually was.

"Rook…" he uttered with widened eyes. Sitting there was the Revonnahgander, bound by energy cuffs as his Plumber uniform looked dirtied from being in the cell for so long. He looked up at Rogue with a despondent and ashamed expression.

"Rogue…" he said quietly, "…wh-what is happening?" he stuttered in question. The Shadow Dragon Slayer said nothing. For he too was angry at Rook. Sunset was his girlfriend, and he betrayed her. Cruel didn't even begin to describe what Rogue thought of Rook. However, he was still a member of the Omni Force regardless.

"The city's under attack," the Shadow Dragon Slayer told him, going over to unlatch his energy cuffs from the floor they were attached to.

"What?!" Rook exclaimed quietly in shock, "By who?!" he asked.

"By Akainu, most likely," Rogue replied, finally getting him off from the floor, "We need to move you and the prisoners," he added as he led him out of the holding cell.

"O-Of course…" Rook stammered in agreement. Rogue stopped. He turned around.

"Sunset's my friend, too," he stated firmly, "I won't forgive you for what you did to her," he promised as he glared at the Revonnahgander. No reply came. Rook knew he was guilty of hurting his girlfriend emotionally.

"Hey, guys…" Gray began as he was dragging Lucci off with Korra, looking around the room, "where's Natsu?" he asked. Everyone searched the area. There was no sign of him.

"You don't think he…?" Naruto started to guess.

"It's Dragneel…" Law muttered in realization, pinching the bridge of his nose out of annoyance, "Of course he would…" he grumbled.

"I think it's for the best if he's out there," Rogue chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw him come in with Rook, "If it's really Akainu after us this time, Natsu's probably a better bet to face him with Luffy," he told the group.

"Yeah, I guess Natsu'd be better to deal with that guy," Gray concurred, folding his arms over his chest, "I wonder if he could eat his magma…" he muttered as he put his hand onto his chin. Another rumble interjected his train of thought. It was much bigger than the last one.

"We need to move, now!" T'Challa cried out as he took hold of Smoker and began running off. Zoro took Fujitora as he and everyone else followed him. None of them seemed to notice the magma seeping into the room…

Back outside, Luffy was being overwhelmed. Several magma fists were raining towards him, all of which he barely managed to dodge. Even in Fourth Gear, he was now almost helpless against Akainu. Almost.

He rocketed up into the air to get a better view of the area. He noticed that a few streets were cracking apart, with magma seeping through him. This had to be Akainu's doing. Luffy saw him land atop one of the roofs, reverting back to his human state as steam blew off his form. He was grinning. Rather ominously.

"What's your plan, Akainu?!" Luffy asked angrily, wheezing all the while. Five minutes had passed since he went Fourth Gear. Five more and he'd deflate back to normal, all while losing the ability to use his Haki.

"I told you, Straw Hat," Akainu began, getting his attention, "I'm serious this time," he declared as his arms bubbled in magma. Luffy clenched his teeth. He compressed both of fists into his arms, moving them horizontally in a rapid fashion. Doing so created afterimages of his extremities next to his own, making it appear as if he had six.

"Gum-Gum…" he started to bellow. Akainu took a ready stance, reeling his arms back.

"Meteor…" he began to roar.

"KONG ORGAN GUN!" Luffy screamed, firing off a continuous stream of heavy punches.

"VOLCAAAANNO!" Akainu shouted as he shot off several magma fists to counter those punches in fierce explosions. One blast after another went off. Luffy was barely managing to block off each magma fist sent his way. And they were hot. Too hot for even his Armament Haki to handle. And more were coming. "End of the line, Straw Hat!" the fleet admiral bellowed, firing off hundreds of magma fists at once. There was no way Luffy could stop them all. Not alone, anyway. A familiar figure suddenly came into the crossfire. Luffy gasped.

"Snack time!" Natsu declared as he took a great big inhale. The flames emitting from the magma fists were suddenly drawn into his mouth, much to the shock of the two Devil Fruit users. The entire slew of magma fists crumbled away as a result, with hardened rocks of lava falling towards the ground. Natsu landed down beside Luffy atop a roof. "Man…" he uttered as steam smoke spilled out from his mouth, "those were some hot flames…" he admitted, letting out a burp.

"Ergh…" Akainu growled.

"Heh!" Luffy chuckled with a toothy grin.

"Last time I fought ya, I was only thinkin' about punching you outta the guild," Natsu told the fleet admiral, who tilted his head slightly, "Magma might be hotter than fire, sure," he admitted with a shrug, "But when it comes to the heat," he continued while pointing at himself, "ain't nobody better to handle it than me," he boasted. Akainu narrowed his eyes.

' _So that's how it is…_ ' he inwardly concluded, recalling the instant when Natsu inhaled the fire, ' _By absorbing the heat from my magma, he turns it into hardened lava,_ ' he noted, ' _And even though he can't necessarily touch me…_ ' he continued, glancing over at Luffy, ' _Straw Hat can and will,_ ' he realized, looking back at Natsu again, ' _I need Straw Hat to burn himself out before I can even face the fire user…_ ' he told himself. Magma enveloped his arms.

"Here he comes!" Luffy yelled, getting into a ready stance as he bounced beside Natsu, who had red scales appearing along his arms and head as his teeth sharpened. Akainu then rocketed off. But not towards them.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Natsu yelped, seeing that he had taken off towards the tower, "Hey! Come back and fight us!" he roared angrily as his tongue flared. Luffy was rightfully peeved by the situation as well, but then he started to think. What was Akainu really doing here all alone? Why weren't there other Marines around helping him? His eyes widened.

"Come on! We need to stop him!" he shouted, suddenly grabbing Natsu and rocketing off.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" the Fire Dragon Slayer shrieked, "Hey, put me down!" he demanded, "Unless it's a blue cat named Happy carrying me, I'm gonna-! Huh?" he uttered, interjecting himself as he didn't feel sick. He looked himself over for a moment before smiling gleefully. "I'm not getting motion sick!" he yelled, "It's a miracle!" he added excitedly.

"That bastard…" Luffy muttered, snapping Natsu away from his happiness, "Akainu rigged the whole city!" he exclaimed. Natsu blinked.

"What's that mean?" he asked out of confusion.

"Look!" Luffy pointed out, glancing downwards. Natsu did as told, looking down and blinking in surprise.

"What happened to the streets?" he asked, seeing the cracks at several intersections.

"Akainu wasn't just letting us know he was coming," the pirate carrying him started to reply, "He was building up power by drawing magma from different spots!" he explained, sounding desperate. Natsu arched an eyebrow.

"How come you got smart all of a sudden?" he questioned curiously. A tick mark appeared atop Luffy's head.

"HEY!" he yelled angrily, squeezing him tightly in his arm as he grimaced, "Law said Logia type users can draw energy from their elements," he explained, "And since Akainu has awakened Devil Fruit powers, he can turn anything he touches into magma!" he mentioned. Now Natsu seemed to understand. And he looked panicked.

"Then we've gotta stop him!" he bellowed.

"Right!" Luffy agreed, rocketing off as fast as he could. Akainu landed down on a street only blocks away from the tower, grinning ominously.

' _I… am not weak,_ ' he declared inwardly, making his entire body magma again as it steamed.

"Fire Dragon King…" Natsu's voice began to roar, catching his attention as he turned to see him coming with his right fist aflame, "DESTRUCTION FIST!" he bellowed, throwing it out at him. Quickly reacting, Akainu zipped upwards as a glob of magma, evading the attack as Natsu struck the ground fiercely instead in a dust filled explosion.

"Now Gum-Gum…" Luffy started to shout, retracting his right fist into the skin of his arm, "CULVERIN!" he exclaimed, launching a straight punch out at the magma glob that had landed onto the side of the building. It evaded the attempted strike by jumping to the side, reforming back into Akainu. He smirked mockingly. Luffy maintained his poise. "After him, Python!" he commanded. All of a sudden, his appendage stretched up before it could hit the window, shooting high into the sky before zigzagging back down right towards the fleet admiral's back. He was able to notice the oncoming fist, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest. They turned into magma just as the fist struck, sending him crashing into the street below. Luffy retracted his arm, grimacing as he could feel the burning pain in his hand. "Natsu!" he called out. As the smoke had yet to settle, Akainu stood up from the ground, brushing the rubble off of his coat.

"Fire Dragon King… BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu roared. All of a sudden, a gigantic ball of fire shot through the smoke, heading right towards the fleet admiral. He widened his eyes before reeling his fist back to strike the fireball.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he roared, pushing the fireball back before making it break apart in a fierce blast, followed by a burst of black smoke.

"Gotcha'!" Natsu's voice quipped, causing Akainu to widen his eyes again. This time, he couldn't react as he took a direct punch to the face from the flaming left fist of the Fire Dragon Slayer. He was about to land a right cross as his right fist ignited, but ended up being caught by surprise when the fleet admiral struck him in the torso with his magma-coated extremity. That punch sent Natsu flying into the glass windows of a building in an instant.

"Tch," Akainu scoffed.

"AKAAAAIIIINNNUUUU!" Luffy bellowed, compressing both of his fists into his arms as he rocketed himself down towards the fleet admiral, "GUM-GUM…" he began to roar. Akainu merely smirked.

"You're too slow, Straw Hat," he remarked, making his right arm bubble entirely in magma as he reeled it back.

"LEO…" Luffy continued to yell.

"And this time, I'll win," Akainu declared as the ground began steaming beneath him, making the tar melt. His bubbling arm seemed to grow even larger, much to the pirate's surprise. "GREAT…" he started to bellow.

"…BAZOOKA!" Luffy screamed, firing out his fists and opening them for a double-open palm strike.

"ERUPTION!" Akainu roared, countering the attack with his bubbling magma fist. The two seemed to be at a deadlock for a moment as Natsu ran over to witness the stalemate, widening his eyes in surprise. However, an explosion suddenly enveloped the both of them.

"Ah, Luffy!" Natsu cried out in shock. Smoke blew about the entire block, blocking his vision. "Dammit…!" he cursed, trying to sniff around for Luffy's scent. However, he found another.

"There you are, brat…" Akainu's voice muttered. For a moment, Natsu froze. He quickly ignited his right fist in flames though, turning around in an attempt to strike the fleet admiral. However, he was too late. Akainu punched him onto the ground on his stomach fiercely. Natsu could feel his innards shift weirdly from the blow as he spat up blood.

"A-Ah…" he sputtered out, coughing up more blood.

"Hmph," Akainu scoffed, noticing how his punch hadn't made a hole through Natsu's back, "I'm impressed, boy," he admitted, "There are none without Haki that can withstand my magma," he stated, grabbing the Fire Dragon Slayer by his hair to lift his head up, revealing the grimace of agony on his face, "Perhaps we should see just how much you really _can_ withstand…" he suggested, making his right fist bubble with magma again. Natsu grimaced. He didn't know how long his Dragon Force would last if it was what protected him from getting impaled. But just as Akainu reeled his fist back, he perked up. Several arrows of ice rained down towards him. He jumped away and let go of Natsu as the arrows struck the ground, shattering on impact.

"Ergh…" Natsu grunted as he tried to push himself up. A hand then came onto his shoulder.

"You all right?" Naruto asked, catching his attention as he looked to see him there. He let off a grin in gratitude. Akainu narrowed his eyes. He looked up to his right to see Gray perched atop a roof with an icy pink bow in his hands, having his hair stuck up as his Demon Slayer markings were upon him. A figure then landed in front of the fleet admiral, drawing forth a sword. It was Sasuke.

"Give up already, Akainu!" Gray yelled angrily as he readied another ice arrow on his bow, "You're outnumbered and outclassed!" he shouted.

"Heh," the fleet admiral laughed, "Surely you think too highly of yourselves since I took down that dragon boy and Straw Hat…" he pointed out. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Naruto!" he called out quickly.

"Yeah, got it!" the jinchuriki responded, crossing his fingers. A clone of him then appeared beside him in a puff of smoke, hurrying off.

"Hmph," Akainu scoffed with a smirk. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, aiming his sword at him.

"If you're here for the prisoners, you're too late," he told the fleet admiral, "They've been moved to a new location," he added.

"Like I care," Akainu retorted to his surprise. Gray molded an ice slide in the meantime, sliding down it to stand beside Sasuke. Elsewhere, Naruto's clone had found Luffy in an alley, deflated from Fourth Gear and completely exhausted as he panted heavily. For the pirate to be overwhelmed by the fleet admiral in comparison to before… The clone quickly went to his aid, wrapping his left arm over his shoulders.

"Then what exactly do you want?!" Gray screamed angrily with his fists clenched. Sasuke remained stoic, glaring out at Akainu. Back in the tower, Erza and Zoro were taking Gingka and Kagura to the new location, while Ben was making sure Rainbow was safe to transport, working with Shuri.

"It's simple, you fools," the fleet admiral said to the Omni Force members in front of him, "I want to destroy you all," he stated firmly as his fists steamed. Sasuke and Gray took ready stances. Meanwhile, the real Naruto tapped his right ear with his index finger.

"Ben, you almost ready?" he asked quietly. Natsu blinked in surprise. They were on a communication line? Why?

" _Almost,_ " the Omni Force leader's voice responded in a whisper through the jinchuriki's ear, " _If he tries anything, make sure you can hold him down for me,_ " he told him.

"You got it, Ben," Naruto replied before the call ended, allowing him to put his hand down, looking back at Akainu. His right hand bubbled with magma. Sasuke tightened the grip he had on his sword. Gray placed his right fist into his open left palm. A moment of silence passed for what felt like an eternity. And then Akainu smirked, closing his hand into a fist and plunging in through the pavement into the ground below.

"What the…?" Gray uttered out in surprise, while Sasuke blinked, readying his Sharingan and Rinnegan.

"Nothing you do matters now, Omni Force," the fleet admiral stated as the pavement was bubbling into tar from the raging heat he was unleashing from his body, "I'll admit, I underestimated you all together…" he confessed.

"SHUT UP!" Gray bellowed as he slapped the ground with his right palm, freezing the ground in front of him entirely in ice. Or so he thought. To his astonishment, his ice melted and then evaporated instantly. "Wh-What?!" he stuttered out. Sasuke glanced around carefully as he grimaced. Something was amiss.

"Guys…!" Luffy's voice grunted, catching their attentions as they saw him being helped over to Natsu and Naruto by the clone, "We need… to get outta here!" he cried out to them. Sasuke widened his eyes.

"What?! Why?!" Gray asked immediately.

"Heh, heh…" Akainu chuckled, causing the Omni Force members to perk up, "I'm surprised you already figured it out, Straw Hat…" he muttered with a grin. He made his left fist become coated in magma before plunging it into the ground as well. "My awakened Devil Fruit powers give me more of an advantage when it comes to fighting on land," he noted to his opponents, who noticed the pavement melting into tar, enticing them to step back as it approached, "You shouldn't have evacuated your beloved city," he mentioned mockingly as he grinned, "I might've just held back…" he declared. Everyone in front of him clenched their teeth angrily. However, their expressions instantly shifted into ones of fright once the ground started quaking uncontrollably.

"Whoa!" Max yelped from inside the tower's conference room. He would've fallen over if Sunset hadn't caught him. She looked out the window.

"What in the world is Akainu trying to do?" she asked.

" _Whatever it is, I won't let him do it,_ " a familiar, robotic-sounding voice chimed in as a response, causing her to widen her eyes as she stood up.

"Ben?" she uttered, having recognized his voice. All of a sudden, the entire exterior of the tower turned black with green stripes, similar to that of a circuitry board. A head with the Biomnitrix symbol at its eye poked out from atop the table.

" _Tower defense systems are good to go,_ " he said, catching Sunset and Max's attentions, " _Let's see if this bastard can handle some lasers in his face,_ " he declared. Outside, the tower was completely black and green, with its cannons drawn and aimed towards the fleet admiral. He didn't seem to notice, coating the entirety of his body in magma.

"Unless you want to see your precious city destroyed, I suggest you surrender…" he demanded of his foes. Natsu clenched his teeth angrily as he stood up.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA SURRENDER TO YOU, EVER!" he bellowed angrily as a declaration.

"Natsu, shut up!" Naruto whispered in demand as he slapped his left hand over the Fire Dragon Slayer's mouth.

' _Damn right we aren't gonna surrender…_ ' Gray inwardly stated as he let off a grimace, ' _but what the hell do we do?!_ ' he asked himself, glancing over at Sasuke. He too seemed to be at a loss for a plan.

' _If we try anything, Akainu will use whatever he's been setting up to take us all out at once,_ ' he noted through his thoughts, ' _We should probably pull back for now and-_ ' All of a sudden, a green laser beam soared in and appeared to strike Akainu in a fierce explosion. The Omni Force members all widened their eyes.

"Shit…!" Luffy cursed. Back at the tower, Sunset and Max overlooked the scene.

" _Did I get him?_ " Upgrade asked as he poked his head out from the conference table.

"I don't know…" Sunset responded as she narrowed her eye onto the cloud of smoke that didn't appear to dissipate. However, it suddenly blew away as a plume of fire erupted from the city, causing everyone to turn away from its brightness before it could blind them.

"IS THAT YOUR ANSWER, OMNI FORCE?!" Akainu bellowed in question. The ground started to swell and bubble.

"Everyone, run!" Sasuke called out to those behind him, enticing Naruto and his clone to take hold of Natsu and Luffy respectively and jump away with them, "Gray, could you try and stop this?!" he asked of the ice wizard beside him.

"He evaporated my ice without even trying earlier!" he retorted as sweat was trickling down his head, "What do you think?!" he screamed angrily.

"GRAND…" Akainu began to shout, causing them to grimace in realization. They jumped away without a second thought as the pavement began cracking up massively, with magma seeping out onto the street. "EEERRRRUPPPPTIONNNNN!" the fleet admiral bellowed as he plunged his arms deeper into the earth. Like an actual volcano, the ground surrounding him erupted with magma. Several intersections also erupted massively. Buildings nearby collapsed from both the force of the eruptions and the new instability of the ground. The oncoming smoke from the blast was even going to envelop the Omni Force members heading away.

"Oh, shit!" Gray cursed, about to be caught up in the blast. Sasuke quickly grabbed him though, enveloping them both in an ominous purple aura. Meanwhile, Naruto quickly crossed his fingers, summoning forth a multitude of new clones in puffs of smoke. They each formed a Rasengan over the palms of their hands, using them to hold off the blast's force as long as they could. But it didn't matter. Akainu's attack expanded throughout the entirety of the city.

" _TAKE COVER!_ " Upgrade screamed, creating barricades around both Sunset and Max before the blast reached the tower. The entire city was enveloped in smoke. Watching the scene from within the Mount Rushmore base from the video screen, Gingka, Rex, Korra, Sting, Rogue, Law, Zoro, Kagura, T'Challa, Erza, and Shuri all had widened eyes.

"My god…" the requip user uttered in disbelief. Zoro went ahead grabbed his two swords.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Gingka cried out, seeing him about to leave the room.

"I'm gonna get my captain out of there before he's roasted alive," Zoro responded, only to be stopped as Law put a hand onto his shoulder.

"I'll go," he declared, "You're not exactly a stealthy one…" he mentioned, causing Zoro to grimace in realization.

"I'll go, too!" Erza declared as she requipped into her Heart Kruez Armor. Gingka was about to say something until he saw them head out. Back outside, Sasuke and Gray were breathing heavily, but safe thanks to the exoskeleton ribcage of the former's Susanoo.

"Where the hell are we?" the ice wizard asked as the black markings disappeared from his body.

"Not sure…" Sasuke answered as he narrowed his eyes onto the surrounding area, letting the Susanoo surrounding them dissipate into thin air, "The air's getting pretty thick down here…" he noted, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah…" Gray agreed with a cough, "We oughta' group up with the others before-" A rumble interjected him, followed by the area around the two suddenly getting darker. Sasuke looked up and gasped to see a collapsing building about to crush them. There was no way they could evade it in time.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto's voice roared as he suddenly dove in, slamming a spiral sphere of energy from his right palm into the collapsing building. It broke apart into pieces that landed away from Sasuke and Gray, much to their relief.

"Thanks, Naruto," the Sharingan user said in gratitude as his friend landed down next to him, "Where are Natsu and Luffy?" he asked.

"Right here," the Fire Dragon Slayer answered as he and the pirate ran over, still breathing heavily.

"How long until either of you are back to full strength?" Gray asked immediately. He knew the two were vital in taking down Akainu.

"I think I need five more minutes to get my Haki back…" Luffy replied as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well I'm still good to go!" Natsu claimed as he gestured towards himself with his right thumb, even though his scales had disappeared from his form, "I'll send that magma bastard packing for-!" A loud crack emanated from his body. "OW! MY BACK!" he screamed in pain, grabbing at it. Gray gave off a blank look.

"So I guess these two are done for now…" he muttered in realization, glancing back over at Sasuke.

"Naruto, go into Sage Mode," he requested of his friend, catching his attention, "With all this smoke still, I don't think Natsu can sniff out Akainu…" he explained.

"Got it," the jinchuriki responded, crossing his fingers again to summon another clone in a puff of smoke. As it dissipated, it revealed the duplicate sitting in a meditative stance, gathering nature energy as quickly as possible. Sasuke looked through the smoke as his Sharingan disappeared, narrowing his eyes.

Inside the now tilting tower, Sunset coughed as the smoke surrounding her had yet to clear. She was lying on the uneven floor, slowly pushing the debris from the blast off of herself. After she managed to do so with a grunt, she stood up and covered her mouth. The tower was no longer in Upgrade's color scheme.

"Ben? Max?" she called out despite muffling her voice with her hand. She coughed a couple more times. "Are you guys still in here?" she asked, taking a couple of steps before almost falling over, catching herself by grabbing the side of the conference table.

"Ugh…" a familiar voice groaned, catching her attention as her lone eye widened.

"Ben!" she cried out, hurrying over to where she heard the noise as she took careful. He was back in his human form, lying on the floor on his stomach. Clenching his teeth, he tried pushing himself off the tilting floor. "Here, I got ya…" Sunset offered, catching his attention as he saw her approach. She reached her right hand out to him.

"Well, well…" a familiar voice muttered out repeatedly, causing the two squadron leaders to widen their eyes in realization. Sunset turned to see Akainu standing there with smoke and magma emitting from his form. Her eye shook in fright. "So you were the one who defeated that failure Borsalino, right?" he inquired. She didn't answer. She just gritted her teeth angrily. "Hmph," he scoffed, enveloping his right fist in bubbling magma. Sunset took a ready stance, ponying up in a flash of light as her amber skin, pony ears, and long ponytail appeared on her form. Akainu didn't flinch.

"Sunset…" Ben uttered out with a cough. She glanced back at him worriedly.

' _If I'm gonna give Ben enough time to find Max and get him out of here, I'll need to hold Akainu off with Phoenix Drive…_ ' she realized inwardly. Her hair flickered like fire as she clenched her fists, with markings like the wisps of flames appearing at the edges of her eye sockets as her lone one glowed bright white. And then suddenly, she collapsed to her knees.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed in agony, grabbing at the patch over her lost eye.

"Sunset!" Ben cried out. She was still in her ponied-up form, but something happened as she was trying to go into Phoenix Drive.

"Guess Borsalino did his work after all…" Akainu muttered, reaching his magma-coated hand out to grab her.

"Get away!" Ben screamed. All of a sudden, a laser beam zoomed in and pierced through the fleet admiral's shoulder. Though the hole in his shoulder closed up in but a moment afterwards, Akainu did look back to see who shot him. It was Max, holding a blaster in his left hand as his right arm was pinned down by some debris.

"Ben, run!" he shouted.

"Grandpa!" his grandson yelled back. Akainu smirked. He walked over to the Magister as his arm continued to bubble.

"You're his grandfather then, hm?" he inquired sarcastically with a tilt of his head before glancing back at the two Omni Force squadron leaders, "I vowed that I'd finish you all off myself and end this farce…" he mentioned to them, "But I think torturing you will let me enjoy your destruction," he stated. Before anyone could say anything, Akainu plunged his magma fist into Max's pinned arm, burning it off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the Magister screamed in agony.

"GRANDPA!" Ben cried out, enveloping himself in a flash of green light. Akainu removed his fist from the bloodied remains of Max's arm. The Magister gritted his teeth, grimacing all the while.

"How the mighty have fallen…" the fleet admiral remarked mockingly, "I wonder how weak the rest of the Navy has to be to fall to all of you…" he added, about to strike Max again at his head this time. All of a sudden though, he was struck in the back by a bright blue ray of cold air. He whipped around angrily to see what attacked him.

Ben had transformed into a blue, iguana-like alien. He had black clothing which covered most of his body, with his chest covered by a white shell. He had four pointed fins instead of three, and the clothing went all the way up to his head and his pants were fully black. The black stripes on his face went around his mouth, and he had small spikes upon his chin. His front feet had pointy claws and two on each of his back feet. Upon his chest was the Biomnitrix symbol. Cold air emitted from his open mouth as he stared out at Akainu.

"So I finally get to face the man who started all this Omni Force nonsense…" the fleet admiral realized, letting both of his arms bubble in magma. Arctiguana gritted his teeth, slapping the Biomnitrix symbol upon his chest. Several spikes shot out from the dial as the Polar Manzardill's body started to morph drastically. He had greatly increased in size and his body gained more bulk and what appeared to be green armor. He had three growths dangling from his chin, and his teeth were now sticking out of the bottom jaw. He had a "mustache" of sorts, pointing downward and curving inward at the bottom, from either side of his upper lip. He also had ice covering sections of his back and shoulders, with large green cannons sticking out. There were also small ice growths on his arms. The black markings on his face had changed, no longer connecting to his eyes and instead moved upward between the eyes and ended in small hook-like curves facing inwards. The Biomnitrix symbol had moved up to the ice spikes on his back.

"ULTIMATE ARCTIGUANA!" he bellowed in a deep accent, aiming his cannons forward. He fired off freeze rays from them, striking Akainu in a steam-filled burst. "Sunset, get my grandpa out of here!" he called out to his friend. She didn't respond. She was overwhelmed with pain and emotion, unable to focus as tears poured out of her eye.

' _What's happening to me?!_ ' she asked herself. Images of herself being attacked by Kizaru and seeing Rook attempt to kill Law flashed through her head over and over.

"SUNSET!" Arctiguana screamed. Akainu leapt out from the steam cloud, about to strike him with his magma-coated fists. Suddenly though, a stream of water rushed in and struck him aside.

"Ben!" Erza's voice cried out as she landed beside the hyper-evolved Polar Manzardill, adorning her Sea Empress Armor with its sword equipped in her right hand, having its blade veiled by water.

"Ergh…" Akainu growled, breaking off the lava that was hardened over his arm. He glanced back over to see Law running up to Max, trying to get him on his feet. "TRAFALGAR!" the fleet admiral roared, lunging out at him. The pirate grimaced in realization. However, another freeze ray was shot out by Arctiguana, knocking him away upon striking him in a steam-filled explosion.

"Law, go!" the alien shouted to his comrade. Nodding, the pirate picked Max as he let out a pained yell, hurriedly dragging him off towards Sunset.

"You're not going anywhere!" Akainu roared as he lunged out of the steam cloud.

"The only one who's not going anywhere is _you_!" Erza retorted as she got out in front of him, piercing his chest with her sword fiercely. Or so she thought. His entire body turned into magma to her shock, moving itself to be right behind her as it reformed.

"Woman…" he muttered out, causing her to grimace in fright as she turned her head to see him about to strike her with a magma-coated fist, "your blades won't touch me this time…" he stated, reeling his arm back.

"EAGLE BAZOOKA!" a familiar bellowed as a pair of blackened arms suddenly shot out and palmed Akainu's face, knocking him back through the conference table and into a wall in a flurry of smoke. Erza looked out and gasped in relief to see Luffy there as his skin steamed a bright pink, with Naruto, Natsu, Sasuke, and Gray all standing beside him.

"Gah…" the fleet admiral grunted as he stepped out from the smoke, catching everyone's attention as most of them took ready stances. Sunset still had yet to get up, which Law noticed.

"Hey, Shimmer," he said, trying to get her attention, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It… hurts…" she managed to utter out through clenched teeth.

"Give it up, Akainu!" Erza demanded as she pointed her sword towards the fleet admiral, "You're outnumbered and obviously exhausted from fighting the lot of us!" she pointed out, "We can put an end to this pointless fighting right here and now!" she declared. The fierceness in her tone spoke volumes of confidence, but Akainu seemed to take it a different way as he grinned. They were afraid of him because they couldn't win. His whole body turned into magma.

"I've already decided what I'm going to do," he said as the others clenched their teeth, "And what I'm about to do…" he continued, plunging his fist into the metal floor beneath him. Law widened his eyes.

"We need to get out of here, now!" he shouted, catching the others' attentions.

"GRAND…" Akainu started to bellow. Now everyone had widened their eyes.

"Tennyson! Fullbuster!" Law screamed. But it seemed too late.

"EERRRRUUPPPPTTIONNNN!" the fleet admiral exclaimed. An explosion enveloped the top of the tower in a matter of moments, followed by it toppling over onto the ground in a huge blast of dust and dirt.

 **ENDING**

" _ **Long Hope Philia" by Masaki Suda**_

 _ **0:00-0:15 – Opens with Ben and Rainbow Tennyson taking a long walk along the shoreline at dawn, still in their teens. They smile at each other as they continue onward towards the horizon.**_

 _ **0:16-0:32 – As they continue their trek, they're joined by the rest of the Omni Force's first squadron: Ash Ketchum, Naruto Uzumaki, Gingka Hagane, Rex Salazar, Rook Blonko, Hinata Hyuga, Avatar Korra, and Natsu Dragneel.**_

 _ **0:33-0:49 – After a while of walking, the second squadron joins in, with Sunset Shimmer passing by her boyfriend and standing beside Ben. The rest of her team also passes him as well, joining up with the others.**_

 _ **0:50-1:07 – The third squadron also joins in on the walk, which turns into a jog as the Omni Force members suddenly become their older selves, continuing onward.**_

 _ **1:08-1:35 – Ben then sees several silhouettes in the distance, realizing that there are plenty of new Omni Force members to come in the future as he passes by Erza Scarlet, who joins the group on their trek as the strive to become greater under the shining sun.**_

 _ **1:36-1:49 – Cuts to the various places the Omni Force has been in their travels: Omnitrix City, Pallet Town, the Hidden Leaf Village, Providence Headquarters, the Fairy Tail guild, Republic City, and Canterlot High School.**_

 _ **1:50-2:06 – All of a sudden, the silhouettes become visible one by one, revealing Starlight Glimmer, Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto, Juvia Lockser, Asuna Yuuki, Samurai Jack, Hiro Hamada, Meliodas, and Ahsoka Tano. They all run after their comrades as they charge onward.**_

 _ **2:07-2:24 – Next, there's an image of Naruto extending hand out to a seated Gaara, who hesitates for a moment before accepting it and getting pulled up. He's then hugged from behind by Yang Xiao Long, who looks at him and smiles as she's joined by Kevin Levin, Jake Long, Danny Fenton, Wendy Marvell, Spider-Man, Kim Possible, Genji Shimada, and Jenny Wakeman.**_

 _ **2:25-3:00 – The scene changes to the five Omni Force squadrons battling against minions of Eon, deranged EVOs, rogue groups of ninjas, ghosts, dragons, and even marine soldiers.**_

 _ **3:01-3:17 – There's a point where everyone except for Sunset manages to break through a barrier of self-doubt, as she struggles with discovering who she is anymore. Ben and Sting offer their hands to her and pull her out of her figurative bubble, causing her to lightly smile.**_

 _ **3:18-3:34 – The entire group just walks along the path until they encounter a rather terrifying sight: Eon, Lysandre, Van Kleiss, and Acnologia all gathered together and prepared to fight. Sunset is the first to step forward, ponying up with a resolute expression as she's prepared to fight.**_

 _ **3:35-3:53 – Everyone else follows her lead and prepare themselves for battle, while some of the silhouettes remaining behind them come out to reveal themselves as Ruby Rose, a young All Might, Mercy, Goku, and Rose Quartz.**_

 _ **3:54-4:29 – The fight begins with Rex morphing his arms into the Smackhands to counter punches from Van Kleiss, while Ash has Pikachu unleash a Thunderbolt onto Lysandre's Mega Gyarados. Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy all combine their dragon slayer roars to strike Acnologia, who appears to be unaffected as he dashes out at them, only to be stopped as Luffy goes Fourth Gear and counters with his punch by using a Gum-Gum Kong Gun. Ben transforms into Feedback to unleash electrical beams towards Eon, who easily dodges them until he's struck by a kick from Sunset.**_

 _ **4:30-4:48 – Ends with all of the Omni Force members standing over a cliff facing the ocean that extends out to the horizon. Two more figures suddenly join them, being Raya Dashilee Tennyson and Izuku Midoriya in their hero costumes, as they signify the future the Omni Force strives towards. Ben and Rainbow smile before holding hands, looking out at the beautiful as seagulls fly over it.**_

 **END ENDING**

 **Ben Tennyson: Wow…**

 **Trafalgar Law: Yeah, that escalated… quickly…**

 **NegaiFreak: I know, right?! Now it actually seems like you're in trouble!**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Really?**

 **NegaiFreak: …Ahem. So I wanted to try a different take on this chapter, specifically with Akainu's Devil Fruit properties. Obviously, I wanted to use his awakened powers more often than not, but also try to utilize more of the aspects of his Logia typing. Katakuri was a big reason why I made Akainu's fighting style different here. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Erza Scarlet: Well, now that we're finally back at it…**

 **NegaiFreak: Hold on, Erza. There is a schedule after all.**

 **T'Challa: That is true.**

 **NegaiFreak: So the schedule on the forum will show you guys what chapter is incoming for which story next. In case that's not clear enough, I'll tell you guys about the next update at the end of each chapter. Sound fair?**

 **Monkey D. Luffy: By the way, the next update is "The Challenge of a Lifetime"! Get excited!**


	18. REBUILD

**NegaiFreak: Folks, we're getting close to the endgame for this story now… After what's felt like forever, I've only got three chapters left to go through before we're all done with this story. Enough talk though. It's time to get into the final sequence of this story.**

 **OMNI FORCE: WAR**

Ashes fell. Smoke rose. What was left of the Ben 10,000 Tower was a small spire as the rest of it had fallen onto the boiling earth, still ridden with uncooled lava. Magma sept out from the remains of the fallen tower, coming together and building upwards before forming into Akainu, who let steam emit from his form as he glanced back at the destruction he singlehandedly caused. The decimation was massive. He had laid waste to the entirety of the city. And yet he narrowed his eyes, unsatisfied.

"That bastard Trafalgar…" he muttered, clenching his fists.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Tennyson! Fullbuster!" Law screamed. Naruto perked up in realization upon seeing what Akainu was attempting to do. He crossed his fingers, summoning a multitude of clones in puffs of smoke. But to everyone's surprise, they all ran off and jumped out of the building._

" _Naru?!" Luffy yelped._

" _What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu shouted angrily._

" _Law, now!" Naruto cried out to Op-Op user. He blinked in realization, readying his right hand._

" _Room!" he bellowed, forming a spherical space that spread far outside the tower's peak, while Arctiguana and Gray were forming an ice wall between themselves and Akainu._

" _EERRRUUPPPPTTIONNNN!" the fleet admiral exclaimed._

" _Shambles!" Law yelled. All of a sudden, everyone in the tower switched places with Naruto's clones, now outside the tower before it was enveloped in a fierce explosion. As the Omni Force members all started to fall towards the ground below. Sasuke had a purple aura flare up around him before forming his Susanoo, now much larger with a helmet that featured a long tengu nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth, three gaps on each of its cheeks and one additional gap on its chin. It also had wings, allowing it to fly as Sasuke used its arms to catch everyone safely._

" _That was way too close…" he muttered out as he flew the group out towards Mount Rushmore as they witnessed the tower collapsing below them._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Hmph…" Akainu scoffed as he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the MPG he had. "It doesn't matter that they've escaped this time…" he muttered, pressing the device's center button to make a red portal appear in front of him, "They'll all soon be dealt justice," he stated firmly with a confident grin, disappearing into the portal once he walked into it. The portal soon vanished without a trace.

"ERRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Max screamed in agony as Naruto and Law carried him into the Rushmore Base. His lost arm continued to bleed profusely onto the ground. As he was hurriedly carried through the halls by the Omni Force members, a pair of figures ran up to them.

"Guys!" Rogue cried out, heading over with Shuri. They gasped and widened their eyes once they saw Max's injury.

"Get him to a bed, now!" Arctiguana demanded quickly. Shuri went over and took Max with Law, leading him carefully away as he cried out in pain again and again. A flash of green light overtook the hyper-evolved Polar Manzardill as he transformed back into Ben, breathing heavily out of exhaustion.

"Are the rest of you okay?" Rogue asked in concern. A pained sob from Sunset was his answer as she approached with the rest of the group, as Sasuke's Susanoo had dissipated along with Luffy's Second Gear and Gray's Demon Slayer magic.

"Let's regroup with the others for now," Erza advised as she held onto Sunset's shoulders sympathetically, requipping back into her Heart Kreuz Armor.

"Yeah…" Ben agreed, closing his shaking hands into fists. He was frustrated and angry… but also remorseful that he couldn't have done more.

"I-I-I…" Sunset stuttered, catching his attention as he saw her start to cry, with tears falling from her lone eye, "I-I'm… s-s-sorry…" she stammered in apology, shivering in fright all the while as she grabbed at her eye patch with her right hand, "I… don't… know what happened…" she managed to say before she sobbed again. Erza led her away as the rest of the team looked on in worry.

"How the hell did we lose?" Natsu asked as he looked down at the floor somberly. No response came from anyone around. They were too stunned.

"Huh…" Ben exhaled, "Get some rest for now, please," he requested of his teammates, causing them to all blink in surprise, "We all need it," he added before heading off down the hall. He knew that the Omni Force was in trouble. If Akainu could singlehandedly decimate their home base, there was no telling what the rest of the enemy could really do…

 **OPENING**

" _ **Lions Inside" by Valley of Wolves**_

 _ **0:00 - 0:09: Opens with Class 1-A exiting from an MPG portal, with Izuku Midoriya leading the way. What follows is a shot of Avatar Korra and Kuvira busting down metal doors into the Neo Earth Empire laboratory.**_

 _ **0:10 - 0:18: Continues with shots of Sunset Shimmer piloting the Rustbucket III into outer space, Ben Tennyson transforming into a fusion of Arctiguana and Big Chill, and Trafalgar Law falling into Lake Matsu with Danny Phantom.**_

 _ **0:19 - 0:30: Next there are shots of Doomfist punching Pharah into a wall, Akainu shooting a Meteor Volcano towards the Ben 10,000 Tower, and Eon meeting with Lysandre, Van Kleiss, and Acnologia.**_

 _ **0:31- 0:40: The chorus starts with Erza Scarlet sparring with Nora Valkyrie, Erika Ketchum commanding Popplio and Rockruff against Team Skull in Verdant Cavern, and T'Challa equipping his Panther Habit as it materializes over his body.**_

 _ **0:41 - 0:52: What follows is Shoto Todoroki using his ice to barricade himself from the bullets shot out of Sombra's gun, Katsuki Bakugo shooting a huge explosion towards Reaper, and Izuku kicking Doomfist's arm with his left leg.**_

 _ **0:53 - 1:08: Continues with Widowmaker shooting down guards in Tartarus, Sting Eucliffe and Rob Lucci exchanging blows in the middle of Omnitrix City, and Calvin Ketchum encountering a Totem Alolan Raticate.**_

 _ **1:09 - 1:17: Opens the next verse with Sunset donning gladiator-like armor as she enters an arena, followed by Andreas smashing through the gate on the other side to be her opponent.**_

 _ **1:18 - 1:26: Next there are shots of Natalie Dragneel entering Dragon Force as she glares ahead at Doomfist on a battle-torn street, the Ketchum twins smiling excitedly as they approach Akala Island, and Erza requipping into her new Lava Empress Armor to face Akainu alongside Ben, Sunset, and Law.**_

 _ **1:27 - 1:39: Cuts to her using Crescent Rose to duel with Deathstroke's staff, a shot of Ben Tennyson transforming into XLR8 as he speeds through the streets of Menagerie, and the collapse of a warehouse as the debris traps Izuku within it.**_

 _ **1:40 - 2:00: Continues with images of Sunset firing off beams of light towards Aggregor, Sasuke Uchiha entering Perfect Susanoo and cutting down John Giant in an instant, and Gladion appearing before Hau Hughes, Calvin, and Erika on their way to Brooklet Hill.**_

 _ **2:01 - 2:17: The chorus keeps going with James Rogers launching his energy shield at Cull Obsidian, Diana Cavendish standing back-to-back with Azari T'Challa as they're confronted by several Amethysts and Jaspers deep in Homeworld, readying her wand, and Ghost Spider web-swinging over the streets of Tokyo with Ironheart flying beside her.**_

 _ **2:18 - 2:40: The bridge starts with shots of Ben, Sunset, Law, Erza, Gaara, Ruby, All Might, Mercy, Goku, and Rose Quartz as they all stand together, followed by an image of Raya Tennyson kicking a shotgun out of Reaper's right hand, Rachael Hagane requipping into her Morning Star Armor, Alice Fullbuster slamming her palms against the ground to create an Ice Geyser that strikes Moira, and Natalie lunging out with her body enveloped in flames as she slams head first into Doomfist's gauntlet-covered fist.**_

 _ **2:41 - 2:52: Cuts to Ochaco pinning a Talon agent to the ground before Mashirao Ojiro slams another down with his tail. What follows is Ben transforming into Humungousaur to catch the falling balcony that was going to crush Ilia Amitola, Erza requipping into her Iron Scarlet Mark One Armor to face Raven Branwen, Monkey D. Luffy entering Fourth Gear and using a Gum-Gum Kong Gun against the mutated Aggregor in the Forge of Creation, and a shot of Atsuko Kagari transforming herself into an elephant to slam down a group of Aquamarines confronting Laura Eucliffe.**_

 _ **2:53 - 3:04: Next there are images of Henry Pym Jr. shrinking down and zapping Proxima Midnight with his blasters, Erika's Popplio battling against Hala's Crabrawler as she fires off a Disarming Voice, and Torunn Thorsdóttir reclaiming her sword and in a flash of lightning, gains her Asgardian garb over her form.**_

 _ **3:05 - 3:22: Goes onto shots of Izuku using all of his available effort to push off all of the debris from the warehouse on top of him, All Might landing a powerful punch on Superman, sending him flying, Ben fighting off Corsac and Fennec Albain without having to transform, Sunset striking Andreas at his head with her mace as does Erza against Akainu, and Weiss Schnee fighting alongside Gray Fullbuster against Lyon Vastia on Galuna Island.**_

 _ **3:23 - 3:42: Cuts to Gamora and Nebula alongside members of the Black Order and Thanos, with the former going on to kill Peter Quill by stabbing him through his chest, while her adoptive Father retrieves the Soul Stone from Adam Warlock, killing him in the process. Quasar quickly takes Rocket and Groot away into an escape pod of their ship, managing to leave as they leave behind their fallen comrades...**_

 **END OPENING**

 **REBUILD**

"Where the fuck is Sakazuki?!" Sengoku shouted angrily to a tall, tanned man with dark-green curly hair, sideburns pointing upwards, large lips and eyes obscured by a pair of sunglasses. He was wearing a black and blue button-up shirt underneath the standard Marine coat with epaulets on his shoulders.

"C-Calm down, Sengoku!" he stuttered, holding up his hands in a placating manner. They were in an office at the top of Marine Headquarters, as a few seamen listened on to their conversation worriedly.

"I don't give a damn about being calm!" the former fleet admiral bellowed in response, "That bastard tried to murder Tsuru!" he pointed out in an enraged tone, "Even if he has privileges to execute anyone he sees fit, that's no reason to go after a Vice Admiral for simply giving him _advice_!" he screamed. The door slid open.

"Hey," Garp greeted, catching Sengoku and Brannew's attentions as they saw him there, "Tsuru's all right now," he told them. Sengoku exhaled in relief.

"Is Sakazuki back yet?" Brannew asked, switching topics.

"No word from him…" Garp muttered in response, folding his arms over his chest, "I doubt he's working out negotiations with my grandson and those friends of his…" he grumbled, glancing off to the side in thought.

"Sirs!" a petty officer exclaimed as he ran into the office, catching their attentions, "Fleet Admiral Sakazuki has returned and wants everyone available to hear about his mission!" he told them quickly. Brannew looked shocked as his mouth gaped open. The half-retired Marines merely narrowed their eyes.

' _Now what could this be about?_ ' Garp wondered.

' _A mission, huh?_ ' Sengoku uttered inwardly. As practically every high-ranking Marine officer available took their seats in the conference room, Akainu took his place at the front of the room, standing up tall.

"Sakazuki, why did you call this meeting?" Momonga asked. Amongst him were the other vice admirals: Stainless, Cancer, Mozambia, Comil, Onigumo, Doberman, Strawberry, Yamakaji, Dalmatian, Bastille, Maynard, and Momosagi. The giants John Giant, Lonz, and Lacroix were listening in from a different location via transponder snail.

"We're making our last move on the Omni Force," Akainu responded to their surprise. Coby and Helmeppo entered the conference hall, widening their eyes as they saw everyone in the room.

"Holy cow…" the commodore uttered out. The rear admirals, the other commodores, the captains, and pretty much every commissioned officer were there.

"This must be really serious…" Helmeppo realized as he gulped.

"My fellow Marines…" the fleet admiral began, causing everyone to silence themselves, "I'm sure you've been wondering where I've been in the past few hours…" he pointed out.

"You mean like how you tried to murder Tsuru?!" a female voice screamed, causing everyone to perk up, especially Momosagi. There were several women petty officers yelling outside of the conference hall, trying to barge their way in as the seamen stationed at the doors were pushing them back.

"Oh, for goodness' sake…" Garp grumbled, "I'll try to talk to 'em…" he declared, letting the seamen open the door for him to go through and push the ladies back. He glanced back at Akainu.

' _You owe me one for this, Sakazuki…_ ' he muttered inwardly. The fleet admiral stared back at him before the doors closed.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Sengoku asked with his arms crossed. Murmuring began amidst the crowd.

"Those were Tsuru's women, right?" one man inquired in a whisper.

"Did Akainu try to kill her? Why?" another asked. The fleet admiral raised his hand, inciting the stoppage of the murmuring.

"Tsuru and I had disagreements over continuing this fight," he stated honestly, "I did injure her in the process, but am relieved to know that she's alive," he admitted, much to everyone's shock as their eyes all widened. Sengoku narrowed his eyes in contempt. He knew Akainu was lying.

"And… where were you, Fleet Admiral?" Hina asked curiously.

"In the world of our enemies," Akainu replied, pulling out a transponder snail from the pocket of coat. By pressing a button atop its shell, its eyes opened and projected an image onto the wall behind him. Everyone gasped.

"No way…" Coby uttered. Upon the screen was an image of the decimated Omnitrix City, with the remains of the tower right at the picture's center.

" _This_ is the destruction I caused," Akainu stated as took off his cap for a moment, "Together, we could finish the Omni Force once and for all," he pointed out to his subordinates, who all seemed stunned for the moment.

"What about the Admirals?" Strawberry asked suddenly.

"And what of those like Smoker and Lucci?" Doberman chimed in curiously.

"Those who've lost so embarrassingly don't deserve the luxury of second chances," Akainu answered to their collective shock, "But we have more than enough power to defeat the Omni Force," he stated firmly, "Tomorrow, we'll finish them off once and for all!" he declared as he raised his right fist into the air. After a moment, almost every officer in the room stood up and shouted in agreement, raising their fists as if to salute their superior. Coby was one of the few that didn't, glancing around nervously.

' _Everyone's already onboard with this plan…_ ' he inwardly realized as he gulped, ' _It could mean the end of this war… but…_ ' he continued to himself, clenching his fists over his knees, ' _is it worth it?_ ' he wondered. Everyone else certainly seemed to think so. Even Helmeppo did. After the meeting was dispersed, Coby walked around the halls of headquarters aimlessly, all alone. He had no idea what to think. Of course he would go out on the final mission tomorrow, but… what could happen? Would the Navy actually triumph over Luffy and his friends?

"Sakazuki's going in with this all or nothing gamble…" Garp's voice muttered, catching Coby's attention as he turned a corner, seeing his mentor talking with Sengoku.

"And aside from the women in Tsuru's company, no one seems to be against him…" the general inspector noted as he removed his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I'm not out for Sakazuki to stand down on this…" Garp admitted as he folded his arms over his chest, "But with things the way they are now, I think he's gonna have a lot to answer for," he concurred.

"Vice Admiral?" Coby chimed in, catching the attention of the two old men as they perked up and glanced over to see him there.

"Oh, Coby," Garp greeted, "You thinking of staying in Marineford tomorrow?" he inquired, noticing the nervousness practically plastered on the commodore's face. He clenched his fists.

"No…" he responded firmly, "I'm going to go and capture Luffy at any cost!" he declared with a fierceness in his voice, much to the surprise of the half-retired Marines as their eyes slightly widened, "I know I'm nowhere near close enough to be as strong as a Vice Admiral, let alone an Admiral…" he admitted with a look of frustration, "but still…" he continued, gritting his teeth, "I vowed I'd capture him one day!" he bellowed. The vigor in his voice was something. Garp grinned.

"Well, I guess I've got my answer," he concluded with a chuckle. Coby seemed to snap back into his nervous state upon seeing the vice admiral's smile.

"Uh, s-sorry, sir!" he stammered in apology, bowing to him.

"At ease, Commodore," Sengoku chimed in, catching his attention, "You're one of the few kids I've got hope for in this desperate hour…" he mentioned. Coby stood up as he blinked in surprise. An old fleet admiral giving him praise was something to say the least. He saluted him.

"I won't let you down, sirs!" he declared firmly. The old men smiled.

 **X**

Another sob. Erza hadn't let go of Sunset ever since they came to the Rushmore base. The requip user could feel her friend still shaking, even with a blanket over her form as they sat beside each other on the floor. Sunset looked completely traumatized.

"He just… popped into my head and…" she tried to say, breaking down into tears again. Erza heard everything about what Rook did. As angry as she was with the Revonnahgander, she knew this was no time to berate him for his actions. Now was the time to be there for her friends and figure out a way to end the fighting between them and the Marines.

Meanwhile, Max was asleep upon a hospital bed, with wound covered in bandages as he breathed into a respirator. Standing over him were Ben, Law, T'Challa, and Shuri.

"I need to take him back to my lab," the latter of the group suddenly said, causing the others to perk up in surprise, "I can only do so much here, and the tech won't cut it as he heals," she pointed out seriously.

"If you have to take him, then go ahead," Law advised, much to Ben's surprise as he whipped his head around to him, "We'll handle things here and- AH!" he yelped, being interjected as Ben grabbed him by his coat and dragged him off.

"Shuri, you should go," T'Challa advised quietly, recognizing the tension building in the air.

"Then I'll take this man with me," she declared as she crossed her arms, "Like you say, we can't leave a helpless man to die," she mentioned, causing him to crack a small grin.

"Ergh!" Law grunted as he was slammed against a wall, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked Ben, who was pacing as he moved his fingers through his hair, "All I suggested was that we keep your gramps away from the fight-"

"Exactly!" Ben interjected in a loud whisper, "I can't do this without him!" he exclaimed quietly. Law shut his mouth. It sounded like an odd reason for certain… but he wanted to hear the Biomnitrix bearer's explanation. "Ever since Alvarez and the fact we could've lost some people, I've been… stressed to say the least…" he admitted as he leaned back against the wall, "Thought the weddings and the time off would be what I needed, but…" he continued to confess. Law exhaled a sigh.

"You feel like no one's at your back anymore, right?" he guessed. Ben merely nodded.

"Dash… Sunset… Grandpa…" he slowly listed off as he trembled slightly, "Up until now, I always had faith in them when times were tough," he said as he took a deep inhale through his nose, "In return, they gave me the faith I needed to see things through," he affirmed.

"Like how you took down White Chase," Law remembered. Ben nodded again.

"Dash doing what she did for me to beat him was… something… to say the least…" he admitted, choking back a sob, "And after that, I… just lost it…" he said, seating himself down on the floor beneath him, "I felt like I failed everyone…" he confessed as a few tears fell from his eyes. After a moment, Law sat down.

"I get it," he said, catching Ben's attention as he lifted his head up, "I was a guy who was desperate to take down one of the Emperors and ended up almost getting killed a few times over," he confessed with a chuckle, "But you know… Straw Hat was always at my back," he mentioned. Ben blinked in surprise. "There were… definitely a few moments where I thought we'd lose," Law admitted, "Whether it was Dressrosa, Wano, or even Raftael," he listed off as he continued, "that guy always found a way to have everyone's back," he stated firmly. Ben exhaled slowly through his nose.

"So you're saying there's still a guy that has my back? Even after everything?" he inquired with suspicion in his tone. Law didn't seem to waver.

"Yeah," he answered bluntly, "It's not just your family and friends," he pointed out, "It's all of us," he stated firmly as he stood up, "We're all here to fight and stand beside you," he said, reaching his left hand out to him. Ben cracked a grin.

"Thought we already were friends," he joked, taking Law's hand to allow him to pull him up.

"You know me," the Op-Op user retorted as he shrugged, "Takes time to earn a pirate's trust," he joked, sharing a chuckle with Ben. Elsewhere in the base, Erza left Sunset alone in the room they were in, letting the doors automatically shut behind her once she exited.

"Hey, Erza," a voice chimed in, catching her attention as she looked to see Gingka approach.

"Gingka…" she uttered before embracing him in a relieved hug.

"How is she?" he asked while holding onto her tightly.

"Not good…" Erza answered honestly as she pulled herself back for a moment to look Gingka in the eyes, "She thinks Max's injury was her fault…" she told him.

"That's insane…" he responded as he let go of the requip user, "Wasn't it Akainu who-?"

"She thinks she could've stopped him if…" Erza interjected, trailing off for a moment. Gingka arched an eyebrow.

"Could've what?" he asked curiously. Erza exhaled a deep sigh.

"…Forgotten about him," she answered. The beyblader blinked in surprise.

"That…That's not something you can just… forget about!" he pointed out as Erza started to walk off, inciting him to follow her.

"I know that too well, Gingka," she retorted as she started walking faster, "But Sunset's in a different place than I was back then," she pointed out seriously.

"How do you figure?" Gingka asked. Erza stopped with him.

"Because… it's the first time she's felt betrayed…" she responded. The beyblader remained silent after her answer. "And this wasn't just anyone who lied to her either," she mentioned seriously, "It was Rook," she pointed out.

"…So what do we do now?" Gingka asked as he gave off an exasperated look.

"…I'm not sure…" Erza honestly answered, folding her arms over her armored chest while glancing off to the side.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" Luffy cursed repeatedly and loudly as he punched at the control room wall over and over with his arms blackened in Armament Haki. Naruto, Rex, Korra, Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Kagura, Zoro, and Gray watched on with worried expressions. How could Luffy not be frustrated? He was the only one visibly capable of taking on Akainu with his Armament Haki. He reeled his right arm back for another punch, only for it to be caught by Naruto.

"Beating on a wall isn't gonna change anything," he pointed out to him, enticing Luffy to put his arm once he was let go, losing the black coating upon both arms.

"Still, this bites…" Gray grumbled with his arms folded over his barren chest.

"Yes, I agree," Kagura concluded as she nodded, "I thought that after we captured Fujitora, things would settle down, but…" she tried to say, trailing off.

"Akainu's stubborn," Zoro noted, "With him still around, the Navy'll keep fighting until they're dead," he pointed out as he glanced off to the side.

"We're not giving in though," a voice chimed in firmly, catching everyone's attention as they saw Law walk into the room, "The second we do, we'll just end up getting ourselves killed," he told his teammates.

"But what the hell are we supposed to do?" Natsu asked, "We got our asses handed to us by just one guy!" he pointed out. Even he sounded anxious about the prospect.

"Because we didn't back down against Alvarez," Erza's voice responded, causing him to perk up and see her come in with Gingka by her side, "And we didn't back down against Acnologia either," she added firmly.

"Erza…" Kagura uttered with shaking eyes.

"There's always a way we've found to turn the tide in our favor," the requip user pointed out to her comrades, "Whether we fought alone or together, we've always pushed forward through the battles we've had," she reaffirmed, clenching her armored hand into a fist.

"She's right," Law agreed, "Akainu's not going to back down, but neither are we," he stated with a seriousness in his voice.

"And how the hell are we supposed to fight him now?!" Gray asked back, "He's been able to counter everyone here, even the guys who can touch him with Haki!" he pointed out. Law and Erza shared a look. They knew where Gray was coming from.

"I've been thinking about that," the Op-Op user admitted, going over to the control panel with a glove over his left hand and opening one of the compartments, "It's why I stowed this thing away in here," he noted, pulling out Smoker's jitte, much to everyone's surprise.

"You stored that in here all this time?" Sasuke questioned, seeing Law walk over with it.

"I didn't want it getting stolen in case we started bringing in more prisoners," he explained in response, going up to Erza, "Scarlet, take it," he offered as he handed it to her, "You're the only one I can think of who should have something like this," he admitted. She blinked in surprise, but then nodded. Law was right.

"Thank you," she said in gratitude, taking the jitte from him.

"So the jitte's tipped with Sea Prism Stone, big deal…" Zoro grumbled, "That magma bastard'll still find a way to get her, just like with Ben and his wife!" he exclaimed.

' _Get to me…_ ' Erza uttered inwardly, holding onto the hilt of the jitte tightly. She then blinked in realization, gasping a little.

"Erza?" Gingka chimed in, having heard her quiet yelp.

"Law, do you have any more Sea Prism Stone?" she asked of the pirate, catching his attention as he blinked.

"I can get some more…" he replied, "why?" he asked, only for Erza to lean in and whisper into his ear her response. His eyes widened. "That… could work…" he concluded, letting off a confident grin. Everyone gave off confused expressions. What did Erza tell him? Gingka and Natsu seemed to know, letting off their own grins.

"Let's go find Ben," Erza advised, walking off with Law down into the hall.

"Wh…What'd she say?" Korra asked, astonishingly confused.

"They're right," Natsu chimed in as an answer, causing everyone to glance over at him, "We're far from out of this fight," he reassured. Though no one knew exactly what he meant, he was right. The fight wasn't over. Not by a longshot.

 **X**

"…And that's the gist of it," Ben finished as he sat down in a chair, "I didn't… want to tell you everything…" he admitted while clutching his hands together, "but you deserve to know," he said firmly. Rainbow took a slow breath of air. It was a lot to take in, especially after finally waking up.

"…Where's Rook?" she finally asked. Her voice was a lot raspier than usual. Ben glanced down in shame. Maybe he shouldn't have told her everything…

"He's locked up," he responded, "We'll get a chance to talk to him once this is all over," he promised with an unnerved expression. He saw the covers on his wife's bed shift, inciting him to immediately grab her arm. "Hey, no," he advised sternly as she looked back at him in surprise, "Just rest, please," he pleaded, enticing her to lie back down, exhaling a frustrated sigh.

"Why'd it have to be her?" she asked as she clenched her fists.

"I wish I knew…" her husband responded, moving his hand to clutch hers, "but… we're not giving up," he stated firmly, "Sweetheart…" he continued, holding onto her tightly as he leaned over to her, "I want you to know that once this is all over, I'll give you what you've been wanting," he promised, giving off a soft smile. Rainbow's eyes shook.

"Seriously…?" she questioned with a slight cough, smiling a little.

"Yeah," Ben replied, "A lot have things they wanna do when wars end," he pointed out with a chuckle, "For me… this was a long time coming…" he admitted, earning himself a giggle from his wife.

"Yeah, no kidding…" she muttered in agreement, letting out another cough which then turned into a fit, much to Ben's concern as he watched, "Ugh…" she groaned as her head sank into her pillow once her coughing ceased, "Equestrian magic sure likes to take its damn time…" she grumbled. Her husband chuckled again. Even with her injuries, even with everything she had been told, she was still optimistic. And he wanted to be, too.

"Tennyson," a voice chimed in, catching his attention as he looked to see Law and Erza there. They widened their eyes upon seeing Rainbow awake.

"Rainbow, thank goodness!" the requip user exclaimed as she jogged over and gave the injured woman a quick embrace, "Law told us you'd be up soon, but…" she tried to say, trailing off once she saw Rainbow's reassuring smile.

"I'm fine," she assured as she leaned back in her bed, "Well, not battle ready fine, but fine…" she muttered in correction.

"What's going on?" Ben asked, changing subjects.

"Scarlet came up with an idea to take on Akainu," Law responded to his surprise, "And we need your help to pull it off," he mentioned. Ben blinked in confusion. A few moments later, a bunch of rocks were clattered atop a table in one of the research laboratories.

"This is Sea Prism Stone?" Ben asked, staring at it with intrigue.

"Yeah, it's all I've got left," Law replied, standing away from the table for his own safety, "Think you can help make what we need?" he inquired of the Omni Force leader. He looked at the stone for a moment before slowly nodding.

"I can do it," he concluded, "Give me… thirty to forty minutes at most," he requested of his comrades.

"That's more than enough time," Erza assured with a smile, "And it'll let me add the magical attributes I want for the armor with enough time, too," she added.

"Heh," Ben chuckled, crossing his Biomnitrix gauntlets, "Okay, let's do this," he said, enveloping himself in a bright green flash of light that almost blinded the two people in front of him had they not shielded their eyes with their arms. When the light subsided, it revealed that he had transformed into UpRigg, stretching his arms out to grab and then break off pieces of the Sea Prism Stone. He would make glances at Erza, enticing her to remain still as he continued to construct the armor, also gathering pieces of metal fit in as well.

" _Law, can you get me a Proto-Tech armor?_ " the fusion asked, causing the pirate to blink in surprise.

"Where-?"

" _Down the hall, two doors to your left,_ " UpRigg instructed in interjection while pointing towards the hallway.

"Got it," Law replied as he jogged down that way. Over a half hour passed as the group was quickly at work. With the materials he was limited to, UpRigg felt that he could only do so much in making an armor for Erza. But he did. Through cutting, furnishing, and creating, UpRigg made an armor. It was basically Sea Prism Stone molded onto a Proto-Tech armor suit, lying upon the table. The remainder of the rock was left to the side as the trio observed the work. "Looks… a little crude…" Law admitted rather bluntly as he looked at it closely.

"Ben can polish it up after I've added the attribute," Erza chimed in as she took off the armor over her right arm in order to place her hand on the newly crafted armor.

" _Yeah, about that…_ " UpRigg began, catching her attention, "What kind of attribute are we talking here?" he asked curiously with a tilt of his head. Erza grinned.

"Natsu did always say that it's best to fight fire with fire…" she noted, causing Law to blink in surprise, "I haven't used this kind of magic myself before…" she admitted as she picked up the armor's helmet, which was reminiscent of a dragon's head, "but I think it's exactly what we need," she stated firmly. Another half hour went by. Back in the control room, pretty much everyone had gone to sleep. There were no beds, so people had found blankets and pillows to use as they slept upon the metal floor.

The only person still awake was Sting, who had a blanket draped over his shoulders. He was inwardly debating whether or not he would go and see Sunset. After hearing about what happened back in the tower… he didn't know what he could say to her.

' _Dammit…_ ' he inwardly cursed. A memory flew into his mind.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Sting!" Lector exclaimed as he embraced the White Dragon Slayer happily. Their victory against Larcade Dragneel was certainly well-earned. The Spriggan 12 member's magic was focused on the innate desires of people: sexual, hunger, and sleep. Sting went up against him alongside Luffy, but they had trouble. While they overcame the first form of desire put against them, with Sting absorbing the spell by eating it and Luffy withstanding it through sheer will, the desire of hunger almost left them helpless against Larcade, clouding their minds with thoughts of eating._

 _That is, until Sunset arrived, shining a bright light with her magic to snap her comrades out of their hallucinated states to keep fighting. With that, Rogue finally appeared, giving Sting the remainder of his magic to become a White Shadow Dragon Slayer in the effort to defeat the Spriggan 12 member. With the combined effort of Sting's White Shadow Dragon Silk, Sunset's magic pinning their enemy down, and Luffy's Thor Elephant Gun boosted by Kagura's gravity magic, they defeated Larcade. He was left unconscious, bleeding within the deep crater the Gum-Gum user embedded him into._

" _Sting, are you okay?" Sunset asked as she went over and knelt down next to the Sabertooth guildmaster._

" _Never been better, milady," he responded with a smirk, "Wish I could've handled this myself though…" he admitted sheepishly. Sunset grinned, placing her hand onto his shoulder._

" _You did great," she assured, making him smile as well. As the rest of the group gathered, exchanging banter and conversation alike, Luffy put his straw hat on atop his head._

" _That Zeref guy's at the guild, right?" he guessed, catching the others' attentions._

" _Yep," Sunset responded, breaking away from her chat with Yukino, Minerva, and Kagura, "And that's where we're headed," she declared firmly, "You guys coming?" she asked, looking back at the Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth._

" _I've expended everything I have for now…" Rogue replied with a grunt as he tried to push himself up._

" _Yeah, me too…" Sting added, "Got nothing left in the tank…" he grumbled. Sunset could easily tell he was frustrated. He wanted to stop Zeref, after all. She went over to him._

" _We've still got your faith in us," she pointed out, squatting down to his eye level, "And that's not gonna die anytime soon," she noted with a chuckle._

" _Milady…" Sting uttered with shaking eyes. Before he could say anything else, she leaned her head in and kissed his forehead gently. The girls watching from afar giggled at the cute scene, while Sting was struggling to say anything. It was only when he felt her take his earring that he snapped out of his surprised state. "H-Hey!" he stuttered out, blushing all the while. Sunset stood up and fitted the earring onto her right ear._

" _Promise I'll give it back once the war's over," she said, making him blink in surprise. However, he smiled._

" _I'll hold you to that, milady," he retorted. She smiled, racing off with Luffy into the distance, now with a complete pair of earrings. Sting wondered if he would at least get one back…_

 **END FLASHBACK**

' _Dammit…_ ' he cursed inwardly. Had he not injured himself, Sting would've clenched his fists. He heard the door open and perked up, widening his eyes to see Sunset there. She appeared to be in search of a pillow as she had her blanket over her shoulders. But she stopped once she saw Sting awake.

"H-Hey…" he stuttered in greeting. For some reason, he felt that she didn't want to be seen by anyone. She exhaled a sigh, walking over slowly and seating herself down in front of him.

"So you're not gonna listen to me," she realized, staring at him sternly.

"…No, I'm not," Sting reiterated in response, "Milady, I want to help however I can in this fight," he stated firmly.

"How exactly?" Sunset asked quietly, "Both of your arms are broken, so I don't see what you can still do," she pointed out. She sounded frustrated… and desperate. Sting knew that she wanted him out of harm's way. But he didn't want to leave her behind.

"I still have faith in you… Sunset," he confessed with a heavy heart, "Even after everything, I know you've got what it takes to be the hero everyone needs," he explained to her. A shaky breath left Sunset's lips. She inched closer to Sting.

"…I… don't know what to say…" she replied.

"You don't have to say anything," Sting assured to her, causing her to perk up, "Just know that I'm staying until this whole thing's over…" he declared. The tiniest grin appeared on Sunset's lips at his words. There even a hint of a glint in her lone eye. She leaned forward and embraced Sting warmly.

"Thank you…" she said in gratitude, still speaking shakily. As she removed herself from him, she took his crystal earring. He snickered.

"Figured you'd do that," he noted cheekily. Sunset set it onto her right ear.

"If I've got your faith, I can't just lose it," she retorted as she exhaled another breath. She had steeled herself this time. Even with everything she had gone through, she wasn't going to turn away until this fight was finished. And neither was anyone else.

 **X**

By dawn the next day, hundreds of Marine soldiers were stationed outside the remains of Omnitrix City. Many of them were amazed by the destruction Akainu had caused. Seeing it in person was quite something. From afar, Coby gulped. All of the vice admirals, rear admirals, commodores, captains, and even other high ranking marines were there. All except Garp, Sengoku, Tsuru, and those of the latter's squadron.

"You all right?" Helmeppo asked, noticing the commodore's nervous expression.

"Honestly… this has to be it," Coby responded, much to his friend's confusion as he arched an eyebrow, "It's either we lose or they lose," he pointed out.

"…Isn't that obvious?" Helmeppo questioned back while tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, but…" Coby began, clenching his fists, "how would either of us lose?" he asked, much to the lieutenant-commander's surprise, "Would we surrender or keep fighting until we… die?" he guessed. Now Helmeppo gulped.

"My fellow Marines!" Akainu's voice bellowed, getting everyone's attention as they all silenced themselves to listen, "We're here today to put an end to this pirate alliance and rid the world of the Pirate King once and for all!" he exclaimed. Many of his subordinates broke out into excited cheers, while others just remained silent.

"Hm?" one soldier uttered as he peered into a telescope, seeing a figure incoming from the sky, "Fleet Admiral!" he shouted out, catching Akainu's attention as he perked up, "We have a target inbound!" he exclaimed, pointing towards the distance. Akainu narrowed his eyes as he turned around to see. Several of his subordinates either drew their swords or their guns. It sounded like multiple explosions were going off, and they were growing louder as the figure drew closer.

"Sakazuki, let me take this one!" John Giant bellowed as he drew his large katana, "I won't let any of these pirate allies catch me by surprise a second time!" he declared, swinging his blade back. But before he could do anything, a fist shot out and struck him in the face rapidly and fiercely, causing his nose to spurt out blood.

"Ah!" Lacroix gasped, while Lonz grimaced underneath his helmet upon seeing his squadron leader start to topple over backwards.

"RUNNNNN!" one soldier yelled, enticing everyone to hurry themselves away from the vicinity as John Giant collapsed, causing dust and dirt to build up a cloud that nearly enveloped everyone. Fortunately, all the soldiers had managed to avoid getting crushed, coughing as the dust started to slowly settle. Akainu looked up and gritted his teeth angrily. Up there was Luffy, now in a different form than the one he fought before. His body hadn't significantly expanded, with his forearms, legs, and upper torso being only slightly enlarged and the rest of his body retaining its normal proportions. The spread of his Haki was slightly more limited than before, as it did not appear to extend onto his shoulders and upper body. However, Luffy's hair had become flame-shaped like his Haki and stuck up. And instead of steam, this form appeared to produce a gaseous substance that looked like a mix of steam and fire. It seemed to be draped over his shoulders like a scarf. He flexed his fists differently, with the first knuckles being extended, similar to the style of leopard fist.

"Straw Hat…" Akainu muttered, clenching his fists angrily.

"But… he's in a different form than before!" Comil noted, seeing Luffy land down in front of the army.

"I know it," Akainu responded as he enveloped his extremities in magma, "It's the one he used to take out Charlotte Katakuri," he recalled, stepping forward. Luffy didn't appear to be phased. "THIS IS YOUR END, STRAW HAT!" the fleet admiral bellowed as he rocketed himself out at his enemy with magma erupting from his legs.

"No, Akainu," he retorted as he clenched his fists, "It's yours!" he declared. And all of a sudden, he disappeared.

"What?!" the fleet admiral exclaimed in shock. Another figure took the pirate king's place. It was Erza.

"HAAAAAAHHH!" she roared, slamming a spiked mace into the fleet admiral's face, knocking him back as he landed on the ground with his feet reformed. Blood dripped onto the ground. He felt it streaking down his face, much to his disbelief. Looking back out at Erza, his eyes widened. She was donning a new armor, which was dark red and black in color with glowing reddish-orange spikes along the arms, shoulders, and knuckles that were similar to lava. Her helmet was similar to the mouth of a dragon, with reddish-orange spikes like teeth protruding from its edges, with three on each side, and two pointing down at her eyes. The helmet also included dark red, horn-like protrusions that became smaller as it went down the back. She carried a mace in her right hand with similar colors and reddish-orange spikes. A wedge-top shield was upon her left arm, emboldened with Fairy Tail's emblem in black at its center. Upon her waist was Smoker's jitte, now painted in dark red.

"You…" Akainu growled as his eye twitched angrily. Just then, he noticed more figures arriving. One was a humanoid, moth-like alien with four wings and antenna. He had a black body with a muscular build, having cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resembled ice chunks. Each patch had thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which were outlined in black. There was also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso were three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face were blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that showed his bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sported a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He had three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles.

Another was Sunset, having ponied up as her amber skin, pony ears, and long ponytail appeared upon her form. She floated in the air with her glowing energy wings, staring down at Akainu intently.

The last one to arrive was Law, who pulled his sword out of its scabbard before dropping his coat. The fleet admiral growled again. Was this all a ploy to get him to face these four?!

"H-Hey, look!" one Marine stuttered out, catching his attention. He glanced out and saw more people standing beside Luffy. Naruto was in his Tailed Beast Mode. Rex had just formed his Funchucks. Korra cracked her knuckles. Rogue activated his Dragon Force. And Sasuke revealed his Sharingan and Rinnegan. Several soldiers gulped in fright. Though few in numbers, the people they were facing were supposedly a force to be reckoned with.

"We're finishing this right here, Fleet Admiral," Law suddenly stated as he aimed his blade at him, "Whether you decide to surrender or not is up to you…" he joked with a smirk.

 **ENDING**

" _ **Long Hope Philia" by Masaki Suda**_

 _ **0:00-0:15 – Opens with Ben and Rainbow Tennyson taking a long walk along the shoreline at dawn, still in their teens. They smile at each other as they continue onward towards the horizon.**_

 _ **0:16-0:32 – As they continue their trek, they're joined by the rest of the Omni Force's first squadron: Ash Ketchum, Naruto Uzumaki, Gingka Hagane, Rex Salazar, Rook Blonko, Hinata Hyuga, Avatar Korra, and Natsu Dragneel.**_

 _ **0:33-0:49 – After a while of walking, the second squadron joins in, with Sunset Shimmer passing by her boyfriend and standing beside Ben. The rest of her team also passes him as well, joining up with the others.**_

 _ **0:50-1:07 – The third squadron also joins in on the walk, which turns into a jog as the Omni Force members suddenly become their older selves, continuing onward.**_

 _ **1:08-1:35 – Ben then sees several silhouettes in the distance, realizing that there are plenty of new Omni Force members to come in the future as he passes by Erza Scarlet, who joins the group on their trek as the strive to become greater under the shining sun.**_

 _ **1:36-1:49 – Cuts to the various places the Omni Force has been in their travels: Omnitrix City, Pallet Town, the Hidden Leaf Village, Providence Headquarters, the Fairy Tail guild, Republic City, and Canterlot High School.**_

 _ **1:50-2:06 – All of a sudden, the silhouettes become visible one by one, revealing Starlight Glimmer, Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto, Juvia Lockser, Asuna Yuuki, Samurai Jack, Hiro Hamada, Meliodas, and Ahsoka Tano. They all run after their comrades as they charge onward.**_

 _ **2:07-2:24 – Next, there's an image of Naruto extending hand out to a seated Gaara, who hesitates for a moment before accepting it and getting pulled up. He's then hugged from behind by Yang Xiao Long, who looks at him and smiles as she's joined by Kevin Levin, Jake Long, Danny Fenton, Wendy Marvell, Spider-Man, Kim Possible, Genji Shimada, and Jenny Wakeman.**_

 _ **2:25-3:00 – The scene changes to the five Omni Force squadrons battling against minions of Eon, deranged EVOs, rogue groups of ninjas, ghosts, dragons, and even marine soldiers.**_

 _ **3:01-3:17 – There's a point where everyone except for Sunset manages to break through a barrier of self-doubt, as she struggles with discovering who she is anymore. Ben and Sting offer their hands to her and pull her out of her figurative bubble, causing her to lightly smile.**_

 _ **3:18-3:34 – The entire group just walks along the path until they encounter a rather terrifying sight: Eon, Lysandre, Van Kleiss, and Acnologia all gathered together and prepared to fight. Sunset is the first to step forward, ponying up with a resolute expression as she's prepared to fight.**_

 _ **3:35-3:53 – Everyone else follows her lead and prepare themselves for battle, while some of the silhouettes remaining behind them come out to reveal themselves as Ruby Rose, a young All Might, Mercy, Goku, and Rose Quartz.**_

 _ **3:54-4:29 – The fight begins with Rex morphing his arms into the Smackhands to counter punches from Van Kleiss, while Ash has Pikachu unleash a Thunderbolt onto Lysandre's Mega Gyarados. Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy all combine their dragon slayer roars to strike Acnologia, who appears to be unaffected as he dashes out at them, only to be stopped as Luffy goes Fourth Gear and counters with his punch by using a Gum-Gum Kong Gun. Ben transforms into Feedback to unleash electrical beams towards Eon, who easily dodges them until he's struck by a kick from Sunset.**_

 _ **4:30-4:48 – Ends with all of the Omni Force members standing over a cliff facing the ocean that extends out to the horizon. Two more figures suddenly join them, being Raya Dashilee Tennyson and Izuku Midoriya in their hero costumes, as they signify the future the Omni Force strives towards. Ben and Rainbow smile before holding hands, looking out at the beautiful as seagulls fly over it.**_

 **END ENDING**

 **NegaiFreak: HAHA! It was all a setup!**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Did he really have to do that?**

 **Trafalgar Law: Hey, he's the writer. Besides, he wanted to get at least one more chapter done before the movie tomorrow.**

 **NegaiFreak: That's right, Law! I'm about to see** _ **Avengers: Endgame**_ **tomorrow night! For those of you in the audience who know me personally, I'm a superhero nut!**

 **Ben Tennyson: Oh,** _ **we've**_ **noticed…**

 **NegaiFreak: So a couple of things. First, no spoilers. I got tempted into looking at some scenes without context, and I'm hoping to go into this movie as blind as possible. So to anyone who reviews my stories and loves to give spoilers, don't. Or else you'll be hit with a warning.**

 **Erza Scarlet: As for the second matter of business, the next chapter of "The Challenge of a Lifetime" is scheduled to be NegaiFreak's next update. After that, he'll be concluding "Omni Force: WAR" before the end of May.**

 **NegaiFreak: Thanks, Erza! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, folks! A bit on the shorter side, but more of a setup to the final battle incoming. We're in the endgame now!**

 **Sunset Shimmer: …He really loves that line, doesn't he?**


	19. FIGHT

**Ben Tennyson: One last try.**

 **Sunset Shimmer: One last stand.**

 **Trafalgar Water D. Law: One last chance.**

 **Erza Scarlet: It's all led to this.**

 **NegaiFreak: Enjoy, everyone.**

 **OMNI FORCE: WAR**

"Holy…" Gray uttered with shaking eyes and a gaping mouth as he exited the MPG portal. Natsu had the same reaction. They were in Wakanda; a technological marvel of a city built upon African culture. Skyscrapers towered near the horizon as the sun shined overhead in the clear sky.

"Hey, we need to move!" Shuri's voice called out, catching their attention as they saw her with Max upon a floating metal stretcher. Moments later, the trio was taking him down a long hallway with graffiti drawings upon the walls.

"Man, I can't believe Ben didn't want either of us involved in the fight…" Natsu complained as they trekked on.

"Well, we're kinda liable to them…" Gray admitted, "Now that the magma's bastard's gotten serious, my ice won't do a damn thing…" he pointed out, "And fire's pretty much useless against him," he added to Natsu's chagrin as he growled.

"We can still fight the small fry!" he yelled angrily.

"You'll get to fight them once you're done helping me," Shuri pointed out as they arrived in a room with a circular space, filled with gadgets upon tables next to the windows.

"Is this your lab?" Gray guessed, widening his eyes out of amazement.

"Yes, it is," Shuri replied as she brought the floating stretcher to a stop in the center of the room, "All right, let's get to work," she said, "First, can you put on some clothes, please?" she pleaded bluntly to Gray. He looked down, seeing that he was in his underwear.

"Ah, dammit!" he shouted, glancing around for his clothes.

"And don't touch anything unless I tell you to," Shuri advised towards Natsu. He blinked.

"Uh, okay…" he uttered in reply, walking around the floating stretcher Max was upon as Shuri approached. She activated the Kimoyo Beads on her left wrist, projecting a holographic image of the Magister, with a red light indicating his injury at his lost arm.

"We'll need to first replace the bandages and make sure it hasn't been infected," the princess explained as she surveyed Max, "After that, I'll be able to design him a new arm," she mentioned.

"A new arm?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock.

"She means a mechanical one, dumbass," Gray corrected while reclaiming his pants, "How long will it take?" he asked.

"Not too long," Shuri assured as a reply, "I need you two to help me with sterilizing Max's wound and nullifying any infection it may obtained," she told them, "Help me with these bandages, please," she advised.

"On it," Gray responded, going over to assist her in unraveling the blood-stained bandages. As they did, Natsu looked on with widened eyes at the very extent of Max's injury. It was grotesque for sure, but also horrifying to understand the lengths the Navy was willing to go try and defeat the Omni Force. Even if it meant killing them all.

"Here, you need me, right?" Natsu guessed as he trotted over, igniting his right hand in flames.

"Yes, just don't hold your flame too close," Shuri instructed. Natsu nodded. His enflamed extremity crackled just inches away from Max's wound. As the three of them continued their work, they all had stoic expressions on their faces. The sooner they got Max healed, the sooner they could get back onto the battlefield.

"That must be what's left of their army…" Gingka realized with shaking eyes. He, Sting, and Kagura were within the Rushmore Plumber base, watching the live security feed on the monitor in the control room.

"Even without the admirals there, it still seems so daunting…" the swordswoman admitted as she was sweating a little, "Why aren't the intergalactic forces that Max commands helping?" she asked curiously.

"They're too busy with keeping the prisoners in order on all those other bases in space," Gingka answered, "Besides, I think our friends can handle the small fry pretty easy…" he reassured as he narrowed his eyes onto the screen.

"Yeah, and the Vice Admirals aren't too much trouble either," Sting noted, now with a sling over his left arm as he was able to at least move it a little, "That leaves the only problem being Akainu…" he realized. Kagura clenched her right fist.

' _Erza… Zoro…_ ' she uttered inwardly out of worry.

"Hey, wait a sec…" Sting chimed in, catching her attention as she perked up.

"What's wrong?" Gingka asked, noticing that he was looking at the lineup of Omni Force members lined up on the battlefield to face the massive army.

"Where's… Zoro?" Sting asked, tilting his head to the side. His comrades widened their eyes. They looked at the screen and saw that as he said, Zoro wasn't among the group.

"Wh-What?!" Kagura stuttered, "Where the hell is he?!" she exclaimed, "He has my sword!" she yelled, starting to get a little angry. Gingka let off a deep sigh.

Back on the battlefield, magma bubbled underneath Akainu's feet as he glared out at the four people facing him. Sunset landed down on the ground with Big Chill, losing her energy wings as she stood beside her comrades. The fleet admiral glanced over at Erza, surveying her new armor.

"I take it that's Sea Prism Stone she's wearing?" he cleverly guessed. Law smirked.

"I got a bunch of it out from Wano when we took down Kaido," he told the fleet admiral, holding his blade over his right shoulder, "Seems like it worked…" he noted. Akainu scoffed, wiping the blood off of his head.

"Hey, hey!" one Marine shouted from afar, "Did those guys really just make Akainu bleed?!" he asked frantically.

"The only pirate that's ever been able to do that was Whitebeard!" another exclaimed in fright.

"Stand your ground," Momonga ordered calmly, "Sakazuki will know how to handle these foes," he reassured, narrowing his eyes, "Though it won't be easy…" he realized, pulling out his katana.

"In the meantime, we need to draw a line in the sand and hold off Straw Hat and the others," Hina advised as a set of bars extended out from both of her sleeves. Pacifistas gathered beside Sentomaru, the Giant Squad helped lift John Giant off the ground, and the Marine soldiers took lunging stances. A long silence passed. Both sides were waiting for orders. Law looked towards Luffy. He looked back and saw his friend nod.

"Everyone…" Luffy began to the people beside him, squatting down as the ground cracked beneath his feet, "charge," he uttered, rocketing off in an instant as he started to roar. Rex's legs morphed into the Sky Slyder as he flew off after him, while everyone else ran forward.

"Capture or kill them!" Sentomaru commanded as he swung his right arm out. Marine soldiers yelled as they charged at their enemies, prepared to end this once and for all. However, none of them were aware of what Luffy was about to do. He was compressing both of his fists into the skin of his arms.

"Gum-Gum…" he started to echo before unleashing both of them in an instant, "JET CULVERIN!" he bellowed. His fists raced down instantaneously, striking one marine soldier after another. They had no time to react. Every Navy officer, commissioned or not, widened their eyes in fright. This was the true power of the man known as the King of the Pirates…

 **OPENING**

" _ **Lions Inside" by Valley of Wolves**_

 _ **0:00 - 0:09: Opens with Class 1-A exiting from an MPG portal, with Izuku Midoriya leading the way. What follows is a shot of Avatar Korra and Kuvira busting down metal doors into the Neo Earth Empire laboratory.**_

 _ **0:10 - 0:18: Continues with shots of Sunset Shimmer piloting the Rustbucket III into outer space, Ben Tennyson transforming into a fusion of Arctiguana and Big Chill, and Trafalgar Law falling into Lake Matsu with Danny Phantom.**_

 _ **0:19 - 0:30: Next there are shots of Doomfist punching Pharah into a wall, Akainu shooting a Meteor Volcano towards the Ben 10,000 Tower, and Eon meeting with Lysandre, Van Kleiss, and Acnologia.**_

 _ **0:31- 0:40: The chorus starts with Erza Scarlet sparring with Nora Valkyrie, Erika Ketchum commanding Popplio and Rockruff against Team Skull in Verdant Cavern, and T'Challa equipping his Panther Habit as it materializes over his body.**_

 _ **0:41 - 0:52: What follows is Shoto Todoroki using his ice to barricade himself from the bullets shot out of Sombra's gun, Katsuki Bakugo shooting a huge explosion towards Reaper, and Izuku kicking Doomfist's arm with his left leg.**_

 _ **0:53 - 1:08: Continues with Widowmaker shooting down guards in Tartarus, Sting Eucliffe and Rob Lucci exchanging blows in the middle of Omnitrix City, and Calvin Ketchum encountering a Totem Alolan Raticate.**_

 _ **1:09 - 1:17: Opens the next verse with Sunset donning gladiator-like armor as she enters an arena, followed by Andreas smashing through the gate on the other side to be her opponent.**_

 _ **1:18 - 1:26: Next there are shots of Natalie Dragneel entering Dragon Force as she glares ahead at Doomfist on a battle-torn street, the Ketchum twins smiling excitedly as they approach Akala Island, and Erza requipping into her new Lava Empress Armor to face Akainu alongside Ben, Sunset, and Law.**_

 _ **1:27 - 1:39: Cuts to her using Crescent Rose to duel with Deathstroke's staff, a shot of Ben Tennyson transforming into XLR8 as he speeds through the streets of Menagerie, and the collapse of a warehouse as the debris traps Izuku within it.**_

 _ **1:40 - 2:00: Continues with images of Sunset firing off beams of light towards Aggregor, Sasuke Uchiha entering Perfect Susanoo and cutting down John Giant in an instant, and Gladion appearing before Hau Hughes, Calvin, and Erika on their way to Brooklet Hill.**_

 _ **2:01 - 2:17: The chorus keeps going with James Rogers launching his energy shield at Cull Obsidian, Diana Cavendish standing back-to-back with Azari T'Challa as they're confronted by several Amethysts and Jaspers deep in Homeworld, readying her wand, and Ghost Spider web-swinging over the streets of Tokyo with Ironheart flying beside her.**_

 _ **2:18 - 2:40: The bridge starts with shots of Ben, Sunset, Law, Erza, Gaara, Ruby, All Might, Mercy, Goku, and Rose Quartz as they all stand together, followed by an image of Raya Tennyson kicking a shotgun out of Reaper's right hand, Rachael Hagane requipping into her Morning Star Armor, Alice Fullbuster slamming her palms against the ground to create an Ice Geyser that strikes Moira, and Natalie lunging out with her body enveloped in flames as she slams head first into Doomfist's gauntlet-covered fist.**_

 _ **2:41 - 2:52: Cuts to Ochaco pinning a Talon agent to the ground before Mashirao Ojiro slams another down with his tail. What follows is Ben transforming into Humungousaur to catch the falling balcony that was going to crush Ilia Amitola, Erza requipping into her Iron Scarlet Mark One Armor to face Raven Branwen, Monkey D. Luffy entering Fourth Gear and using a Gum-Gum Kong Gun against the mutated Aggregor in the Forge of Creation, and a shot of Atsuko Kagari transforming herself into an elephant to slam down a group of Aquamarines confronting Laura Eucliffe.**_

 _ **2:53 - 3:04: Next there are images of Henry Pym Jr. shrinking down and zapping Proxima Midnight with his blasters, Erika's Popplio battling against Hala's Crabrawler as she fires off a Disarming Voice, and Torunn Thorsdóttir reclaiming her sword and in a flash of lightning, gains her Asgardian garb over her form.**_

 _ **3:05 - 3:22: Goes onto shots of Izuku using all of his available effort to push off all of the debris from the warehouse on top of him, All Might landing a powerful punch on Superman, sending him flying, Ben fighting off Corsac and Fennec Albain without having to transform, Sunset striking Andreas at his head with her mace as does Erza against Akainu, and Weiss Schnee fighting alongside Gray Fullbuster against Lyon Vastia on Galuna Island.**_

 _ **3:23 - 3:42: Cuts to Gamora and Nebula alongside members of the Black Order and Thanos, with the former going on to kill Peter Quill by stabbing him through his chest, while her adoptive Father retrieves the Soul Stone from Adam Warlock, killing him in the process. Quasar quickly takes Rocket and Groot away into an escape pod of their ship, managing to leave as they leave behind their fallen comrades...**_

 **END OPENING**

 **FIGHT**

"PX FIVE!" Sentomaru shouted. One of the Pacifistas opened its mouth and fired off several laser beams towards Luffy. Unfortunately, he rocketed away before they could strike him. "Tch!" Sentomaru scoffed in frustration, "That damn brat!" he yelled. Just then, he felt the ground shake, followed by hearing several people scream.

Nine chakra tails emitted from Naruto's back, grabbing the oncoming officers and tossing them aside. Korra's eyes glowed a bright white as she slammed her fists into the earth below, causing it to build up and shatter underneath the feet of more soldiers, sending them flying. From afar, Stainless growled.

"John!" he cried out to the giants' squadron leader, "Get your men out there and slow them down!" he ordered to him.

"Grr…" he growled, pointing his blade forwards, "Crush them!" he commanded. Lacroix and Lonz led the way as the giants rushed out onto the battlefield.

"Oh, great…" Rogue muttered as he came to a halt alongside Sasuke. The shadows of their enemies loomed over them menacingly.

"Naruto and I can handle these guys," Sasuke assured as an ominous purple aura began building around him, "You go on ahead and-"

"No, I got it," Rex interjected as he reformed his legs and arms, landing down in front of them, "I held these guys off last time," he pointed out as he moved his goggles from his eyes to his forehead.

"But Rex, there's ten of them!" Rogue noted out of concern. The EVO just grinned.

"Like I said, I got it," he assured to his comrades as his hair started to glow a bright blue, shimmering like a flame. Rogue and Sasuke gasped as they saw Rex's entire body shine brightly before it grew. The oncoming giants screeched to a halt and widened their eyes. When the light finally dissipated, it revealed that the EVO had become an armored, robotic behemoth with fiery blue flames as hair and blue navy blue colored armor. Bluish lights emitted from his ears, eyes, wrists, shoulders, and his chest, while he was now as tall as the giants in front of him. John gritted his teeth.

"You think you scare us just because you've grown, brat?!" he bellowed angrily, imbuing his blade with his Armament Haki as his hands became blackened, "I'll slice your pathetic head off!" he declared, swinging his sword at him. Rex caught it in an instant, much to his shock. John grimaced. The other giants widened their eyes in disbelief. The EVO narrowed his own. He then cocked his fist back and struck John in the face before he could even react in time. He fell to the ground in an instant, now knocked out for certain.

"V-Vice Admiral!" one giant stuttered in shock. He and the others looked back at Rex, who crushed John's blade in his hand. He then gestured for the giants to come at him. They all gave off angered expressions, yelling as they charged at him. Rex used his left arm to block the blade of one while catching the Haki-imbued fist of another in his right hand.

"Did you know he could do that?" Sasuke asked Rogue, catching his attention.

"No…" he replied, "But it doesn't matter," he realized, changing the subject, "He'll take care of the giants, and we deal with the Vice Admirals," he concurred. Sasuke nodded in agreement, running out with him towards the rest of the oncoming army.

"JET CULVERIN!" Luffy roared.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto bellowed.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Korra screamed. Stretched out fists zigzagged and struck Marines one after another, knocking them out cold. Pacifistas were blasted back by spiraling energy spheres, crashing through the earth and exploding into fiery bits. And the earth was building up and shattering, sending soldiers flying through the air.

"Ah…" Coby uttered in disbelief. Numbers meant nothing here. It was a battle of strength. He gulped. At some point, he'd have to head onto the battlefield. The other vice admirals were already starting to move towards it.

"Huh…" Luffy exhaled as he landed down, retracting his arms.

"STRAW HAT!" a familiar voice bellowed. The Devil Fruit user felt the earth shake a little as he turned his head to see Sentomaru charging towards him, swinging his axe up over his head, "You've had this coming!" he shouted, ready to attack. Luffy quickly compressed his right fist into his arm.

"Gum-Gum Jet Culverin!" he roared, launching his extremity out at Sentomaru in an instant. He widened his eyes in surprise, quickly hopping to the side to evade the fist as it stretched by.

"Too slow!" he mocked, imbuing his blade with Armament Haki as he was ready to bring it down onto Luffy. He didn't even realize that the extremity was looping back around, heading for him from above.

"Go, Python!" Luffy roared, much to Sentomaru's surprise. He looked up and gasped. Before he could even arm himself with Haki, the stretched fist slammed into his face, sending him crashing to the ground in an instant. "Huh… huh…" Luffy breathed as his arm fully retracted in just a few seconds, "Too slow," he mocked towards the fainted science captain. Dust was building all around as he could hear gunfire and swords throughout the chaos. Was Law's plan really going to work?

 **FLASHBACK**

" _It's gonna go like this," Law started to explain in the control room of the Rushmore base, "With Akainu being the only guy with Logia powers, me, Tennyson, and Scarlet'll take him down," he explained to the Omni Force members there._

" _Uh, excuse me…" Gray chimed in, catching his attention, "but what about Luffy?" he asked out of surprise. Everyone glanced over at the rubbery man. He didn't seem to mind the idea of what Law was planning._

" _Luffy's gonna fight off the Marine soldiers with you guys," Ben answered._

" _Well, not all of you…" Shuri corrected, causing some to raise their eyebrows, "I need you two to come with me when I move Max to Wakanda," she told Natsu and Gray, looking at them. The Fire Dragon Slayer blinked in surprise, pointing at himself._

" _Us?" he uttered in confusion._

" _Yes, you," Shuri replied, "I would like for this to be taken care of sooner rather than later so that we all may rejoin the battle," she added out of annoyance._

" _But-!"_

" _Natsu, just do it," Erza demanded passive-aggressively while glaring. The Fire Dragon Slayer shut himself up. Gray didn't argue._

" _We also need a few people sticking around here to monitor and provide support," Law mentioned, gesturing towards the monitors in the room._

" _You mean me and Kagura, right?" Gingka guessed, getting a nod in reply._

" _Sting's gonna be here, too," Sunset chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw her walk in with the White Dragon Slayer._

" _Shimmer?" Law uttered in surprise. Many of the others were shocked, too._

" _I'm gonna join you guys out there," Sunset stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest._

" _Sunset, you don't need to-"_

" _I'm hurt, not helpless," she affirmed, interjecting Ben as he stopped._

"… _Okay," he responded, raising his hands up in a placating manner._

" _We've taken down two Admirals so far," Sunset pointed out, "I'm sure a Fleet Admiral won't be much different," she added assuredly._

" _Yeah, but the only reason you could beat Kizaru was because your element of light could counteract his," Law retorted, "And we needed four guys to take down Fujitora," he added. Sunset appeared to scoff a little out of frustration._

" _Which is why we now have this," Erza stated, suddenly enveloping herself in a golden light as everyone looked on. When it dissipated, it revealed that she was now dressed in the newly made armor, tossing up the mace before catching it in her hand._

" _Whoa…" Gray uttered in surprise, "You guys made that?" he asked, looking over at Law and Ben._

" _We did," the former responded, "Brought over what I had left of Sea Prism Stone to have Tennyson and Scarlet put that together," he explained._

" _And what do you call it?" T'Challa asked curiously. Erza grinned._

" _Lava Empress Armor," she answered firmly. Just then, an alarm started to go off. Zoro and Sasuke turned around and looked at one of the monitors that came on._

" _Uh… guys?" the former uttered, catching their attentions as they all looked towards the screen._

" _They're here…" Korra concurred as she narrowed her eyes. A massive army of the Navy was heading towards the ruins of Omnitrix City. Luffy stood up from his seat and started to walk towards the door._

" _Hey, Straw Hat!" Law yelled, seeing him start to head out_

" _It's all right, Traffie," Luffy reassured, imbuing his left arm with Armament Haki, "I'll meet you all on the front lines," he promised. No one said a word. There were only nods of agreement._

 **END FLASHBACK**

' _With Snake-Man not using up so much of my Haki, I can use it for about fifteen minutes…_ ' Luffy concluded inwardly with another heavy breath, ' _It's been five so far…_ ' he noted to himself, getting into a lunging stance, ' _so I can't waste time here!_ ' he realized, rocketing off in an instant.

"Damn it…" Coby muttered from afar. Viewing the battle from such a distance was frustrating. The last of the vice admirals had already ventured onto the battlefield. He then saw Luffy firing his fists all over the place, knocking down officers one after another quickly. Coby clenched his fists. He knew his old friend wasn't planning on holding back, not when the hour of victory for either side was near.

"C-Coby?" Helmeppo stuttered, noticing how uneasy the commodore seemed. He then got into a lunging stance.

"Helmeppo, I'll meet you on the front lines," he promised before leaping out.

"H-Hey!" the lieutenant-commander shouted with a stammer, "Coby!" he yelled. Luffy landed upon the ground, retracting his arms as his teeth were clenched. There still seemed to be thousands of Marines charging toward the remains of Omnitrix City.

"Damn it…" he cursed, about to head off after them.

"SHAVE!" a familiar voice shouted, catching his attention as he turned to his head to see Coby suddenly appear behind him, imbuing his right fist in Armament Haki. He reeled his arm back, enticing Luffy to turn around and counter his incoming punch with his own. Coby gritted his teeth in agony, jumping back a few yards.

"Coby…" the pirate uttered in surprise. The commodore was one of the last people he expected to try and face him. Coby let his left fist become blackened.

"Luffy…" he began resolutely, "I'm going to capture you!" he declared in a fierce tone. The pirate maintained a stoic expression. He was ready to face his old friend.

 **X**

It felt like an eternity as Akainu took quick glances at the four people surrounding him. Erza raised her mace in both hands. Law steadied his blade, preparing a Room underneath the palm of his hand as it faced the ground. Big Chill remained still, narrowing his eyes. The only one who appeared to seem nervous was Sunset. Sweat was trickling down her head.

' _It'll be her head first…_ ' Akainu decided, enveloping his right fist in magma.

"Here he comes!" Law cried out, "Room!" he exclaimed, expanding the blue sphere of space to include his comrades and the fleet admiral. Everyone steeled themselves as Akainu slammed his fist into the earth, letting it bubble with tremendous heat.

"Great…" he started to bellow. Erza readied her shield. "ERUPTION!" he roared, making the ground burst in an explosion of magma.

"Shambles!" Law's voice yelled before ashen smoke rushed by. The fleet admiral ran through the black veil, charging towards the position where Sunset was as his left arm was boiling with magma.

"HELLHOUND!" he roared, thrusting his extremity through the smoke to strike. However, as the smoke dissipated from the force of his attack, he widened his eyes. It wasn't Sunset he struck. It was Erza. And she had blocked it with her shield. "Ergh!" he grunted in pain, gritting his teeth.

"Ben!" the requip user called out. All of a sudden, Big Chill appeared behind the fleet admiral, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise upon noticing.

"Boo," the Necrofriggian uttered before exhaling a chilling breath of air onto Akainu's back, causing it to steam upon contact.

"Gah!" the fleet admiral grunted out, turning himself around with both of his fists encased in magma, "DAMN YOU!" he bellowed. But his fists went right through Big Chill. "What?!" he exclaimed in disbelief, feeling his arms start to harden.

"Intangibility sure has it uses," the Necrofriggian joked as he flew back, floating in midair, "My wife and I learned that the hard way when we faced Smoker," he admitted, narrowing his eyes onto the enraged fleet admiral, "So this time, I decided to forget the fusions and just make sure I had the same kind of intangibility as you…" he explained. Akainu gritted his teeth.

"CERBERUS BLAZE!" he roared, blasting the hardening lava off of his form as his entire body became magma. It then bubbled massively, forming three separate waves in the shape of the heads of dogs. Each lunged out towards a separate Omni Force member, with Sunset, Law, and Erza being pursued.

"Room!" the pirate of the trio chased exclaimed, expanding a spherical space out to contain himself and the oncoming magma wave. He then readied his sword, imbuing it with Armament Haki. "HA!" he yelled as he swung his blade out, slicing the wave in half to keep it from striking him. In the meantime, Erza slid to a halt, placing both of her hands onto the hilt of her mace as she brought it up over her head. The magma wave in the shape of a beastly dog was about to come down on her.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she roared, striking its head with her mace, causing it to instantly come apart and get blown back. The one chasing Sunset was about to ensnare her in its jaws, but she teleported away as it struck the earth, splashing apart.

"Phew…" she sighed in relief, floating above the ground thanks to her energy wings.

"Grrr…" Akainu growled. Just then, he felt a chill up his spine, with his whole body starting to grow colder.

"You know something funny?" Big Chill's voice eerily chimed in, catching his attention as he saw the alien reappear in front of him, "If I had just stuck with an alien like this when fighting Smoker the first time, my wife wouldn't have gotten hurt," he noted, folding his arms over his chest.

"SHUT UP!" Akainu roared, thrusting his right fist at the Necrofriggian, only for it to go right through him again.

"But that's the thing, Akainu…" he pointed out, arching his head towards his and narrowing his eyes, "Since that happened, I'm even more pissed off with you guys…" he stated, "And even more motivated to take you down…" he added before spraying Akainu with a cold breath of air.

"GAH!" he grunted, shutting his eyes as his face steamed and hardened from the freezing temperature being blasted onto him. Big Chill then became intangible and phased through him again, causing the rest of his magma-based body to start to harden up as well. Law took notice.

"Scarlet!" he called out. Erza put her mace onto her right hip, raising her fists before charging out at Akainu.

"Huh… Huh…" he breathed heavily, glancing over and seeing the requip user coming. But before he could attempt anything, Sunset appeared in front of him in a flash of light, sticking her hands out.

"Equestrian Flash!" she exclaimed, suddenly creating an even brighter gold flash in front of herself.

"AGH!" Akainu yelped, blinded by the light as he stumbled back, shutting his eyes. That single moment gave Erza the chance she needed. She rushed in and struck his torso with a fierce punch from her right fist. He stumbled back, almost falling to a knee. Erza then landed a couple of quick jabs before landing an uppercut to the fleet admiral's chin, causing him to stumble back even further.

"Tennyson! Shimmer!" Law yelled as he ran towards the fleet admiral. Just as Akainu was about to fire his fist into the ground, a sparkling reddish aura shrouded his entire body, forcing him to fall to his knees. Sunset gritted her teeth as both of her hands were sparkling in that same aura, holding them out towards her enemy. Big Chill flew in and bombarded Akainu with breath after breath of cold air. The fleet admiral's body was hardening into rock in each spot the cold air hit. Even as he tried to break it off, Erza would attack him again with a few more punches to his head, making him lose focus.

"Hurry it up, Law!" Sunset pleaded as she panted a little out of exhaustion. It was undoubtedly tasking to hold down Akainu of all people, keeping him from manipulating his body to free himself from her grasp. Then again, Law's plan wasn't exactly perfect…

 **FLASHBACK**

" _His heart?" Ben repeated with a raised eyebrow._

" _Yeah," Law answered as he trotted beside him with Sunset and Erza tailing behind to the entrance, "I became a Warlord by giving the World Government a hundred hearts of different pirates that I encountered," he pointed out, much to Ben's surprise as his eyes widened._

" _And you wanna take Akainu's heart as some kind of… bargaining chip?" he guessed, receiving nothing but a simple nod in reply, "Okay, say this works," Ben began to theorize, "What do we do with the heart?" he asked. Law wasn't too quick to answer. Killing Akainu was the obvious answer, but that seemed… irrational for some reason. After everything that had happened, Akainu deserved death for hurting his comrades._

" _We'll play football with it until we get the chance to strike a deal, right?" Sunset asked, chiming into the conversation. The whole group of four stopped._

"… _Yeah," Law replied, "It's senseless to just kill him, even though it's what we'd all want," he pointed out to his comrades. They gave off resolute expressions. They weren't disagreeing._

" _We'll follow your lead," Ben promised, placing a hand onto Law's shoulder reassuringly. He grinned lightly._

 **END FLASHBACK**

With his right hand coated by Armament Haki, Law lunged out Akainu's hardening body from behind. This was likely his only shot. The fleet admiral would be more cautious if he failed.

"Scalpel-!"

"Exploding…" Akainu's voice started to bellow, interjecting Law as his eyes widened in fright. He saw the rock start to crack over the fleet admiral's magma body, which bubbled massively. "VOLCANNNNOOOOO!" he bellowed, unleashing a powerful blast of magma that shattered the earth. Law was about to get caught up in it, shutting his eyes as he braced himself. Magma spewed up like an actual volcano, while the ground below became covered in lava, expanding to a wide radius. When Law opened his eyes, he saw that Sunset was carrying him by his shoulders, flying overhead at the burning ground below. Big Chill had Erza clutched in his talons by her shoulders as they floated near them.

"Dammit…" Law cursed, "His Observation Haki's too good at this point…" he noted, narrowing his eyes onto the magma below as it started to settle. It then gathered into the form of Akainu, who turned back to normal.

"Huh… huh…" he breathed heavily.

"It looks like he's worn down though…" Erza pointed out as she blinked.

"That a good sign?" Big Chill guessed towards Law.

"Not sure…" he replied after a moment, tightening his grip onto his sword.

"Well, we can't just give them the chance to recover," Sunset chimed in, shutting her lone eye, "If I can get into Phoenix Drive, then-"

"Shimmer, don't!" Law suddenly interjected, making her perk up in surprise, "Last time you tried that, you weren't able to move," he pointed out seriously, "I don't want you to end up being a sitting duck for him…" he mentioned.

"Law…" she uttered in surprise as her eye shook.

"Erza, how much time do you have left with the armor?" Big Chill asked, changing the subject.

"With how unused to the armor and its attribute I am…" she began, clenching her fists in frustration, "I'd say I have four minutes at most," she told him.

"Then we can't waste any more time," Big Chill realized, "We're going for plan B!" he declared as he dove down towards Akainu with Erza still in his grasp.

"Hey! Tennyson!" Law screamed. But it was no use. Big Chill already was set on putting his plan into motion. He sprayed a cold air onto the ground, cooling it completely. He then dropped Erza, who took hold of both her mace and jitte. Akainu immediately perked up once she landed, seeing her charge at him. He reflexively manipulated his body by turning it into magma and removing portions in order for weapons to not strike him. She grimaced in frustration. Meanwhile, Big Chill flew above, slapping the Biomnitrix dial at his belt. The dial then moved itself up to his chest as the belt disappeared, shooting out four spikes in diagonal directions before the Necrofriggian's physique started to change. His wings and antennae gained a flame-like design as the blue and cyan parts of his body became red. Flame-like crests formed around his eyes as he loomed over the fight below.

"Ultimate Big Chill!" he exclaimed before turning himself invisible and soaring down. Erza swung her mace at Akainu again, but he jumped back to evade her attack.

"Ergh…" he growled. He hated having to hold his ground. But if it meant tiring his enemies out, then- "AGH!" he yelped in agony, feeling a chill go down his spine. It felt worse than last time.

"Give. Up," Big Chill's voice uttered passive-aggressively in demand from behind the fleet admiral. He gritted his teeth.

"Like hell I will!" he roared, enveloping his fists in magma before shooting them out repeatedly as projectiles at the hyper-evolved Necrofriggian. They went right through him like before as he had turned intangible. He then flew up and inhaled a sharp breath before unleashing what appeared to be flames from his mouth. Akainu smirked. His fists bubbled with magma. "GRAND ERUPTION!" he bellowed, firing both of his enlarged fists as projectiles to counter the flames. But to his shock, once the magma fists collided with the fire, a huge cloud of steam burst out. He widened his eyes. "What?!" he exclaimed. Before he could make sense of the situation, he didn't see Erza coming in from behind.

"HAH!" she yelled, sweeping at the back of his legs with her mace.

"AGH!" he grunted once she had struck him, falling onto his knees.

"Ben!" she cried out. Big Chill flew back in with his fists engulfed in flames, spewing out more from his mouth. With no time to counterattack, Akainu merely morphed the entirety of his body into magma, only to take the flames head on. But some reason, they were freezing. The magma upon his form cooled into rock even faster than before, spreading along his entire body.

"How… is this… possible?!" he managed to blurt out, breathing heavily. Even as he was heating his body to its maximum level, it was still cooling and hardening.

"Yeah… I'm a lot stronger now…" Big Chill noted in between freezing flame breaths, "So why don't you call it quits?" he recommended.

"Ergh…" Akainu growled angrily. The cooled lava around him cracked and steamed, but was easily thwarted as Big Chill continue to bombard him with his blizzard-like fire. The fleet admiral was growing more and more frustrated. He wanted to make the hyper-evolved Necrofriggian bleed. Little did he realize that he'd be the first…

"Now!" Law's voice shouted, causing Akainu to widen his eyes in shock. Before he could react though, Erza slammed her mace into his torso, while Law sliced his back with his Haki-imbued sword.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHH!" he screamed in agony as blood poured out of his new wound at his back. He turned and glared at the pirate behind him, who breathed heavily.

"Just give up…" he advised in between breaths, "We don't have to make this harder on you or ourselves…" he added. Akainu dug his fingers into the ground beneath him.

"Don't screw with me…!" he muttered out as blood and magma dripped from his body. The ground started to rumble. Law grimaced in realization.

"Uh oh," Big Chill muttered, quickly flying over to grasp him in his talons and head off into the air with him. In the meantime, Erza charged forward and slammed her mace into Akainu's head again. She then followed that up with a left hook before bringing the mace down onto his head to pin him against the ground.

"Surrender," she demanded, grabbing the hilt of her jitte, "My Sea Prism Stone prevents you from using your Devil Fruit powers…" she pointed out. To her surprise though, Akainu smirked.

"Not entirely…" he said, causing her to blink out of shock. The ground started to rumble again, bending weirdly as magma started to flow out from the forming cracks. Erza was stunned. He could still do all this despite being touched by Sea Prism Stone?! "How do you think someone like me climbed up the ranks?" he asked, making her perk up, "Devil Fruit users of all types can be affected by Sea Prism Stone, certainly…" he admitted, "But there's a difference to being touched as opposed to being bound…" he pointed out with a grin. A larger rumble caused Erza to yelp in shock. Magma was spewing out from the ground.

' _This is bad…_ ' she realized, clenching her teeth in frustration, ' _It must be his willpower that's allowing him to keep using his powers!_ ' she inwardly concluded, ' _But… I can't just leave when we're on the verge of winning!_ ' she berated angrily to herself, ' _What do I do?!_ ' she screamed through her thoughts.

"Erza!" Sunset's voice cried out, catching her attention as she saw her suddenly swoop and take her away. It turned out to be a correct move as Akainu subsequently exploded at that very moment.

"A-Ah…" Erza stammered in shock. She could've been blown to bits…

"Dammit…" Sunset cursed, "It feels like we're still getting nowhere with this…" she grumbled, flying over to a semi-stable building and landing in one of the upper floors through a broken window. Ben and Law were there as well, with the former having transformed back to normal.

"Okay, we definitely got closer…" he pointed out with an exhale of relief.

"Yeah, but he's gonna keep coming until he's dead," Law noted as he went over to the edge of the open window to see Akainu's body reforming from the building magma.

"Then we hold him off until the others can come back to back us up," Ben stated firmly, "Erza, you stay here and recharge," he advised to the requip user, who had a golden light shroud her form before it dissipated to reveal her in her Clear Heart clothing, still holding her mace and jitte.

"Then take this, please," she pleaded, tossing him the mace. He caught it by the hilt in his right hand.

"Thanks," he replied with a nod, going over to the window to stand beside Law, "You good to go?" he asked him.

"Yeah," Law answered. In a flash of green light, Ben transformed into Jetray, floating over and clutching Law's shoulders in his talons before flying off with him. Sunset let her ponied up form disappear in a flash of light as she and Erza looked on with concern, both at the fleet admiral their comrades were up against, and the battle raging just outside the city.

 **X**

"Ergh!" Naruto grunted as he generated three separate chakra arms from his back to catch three Haki-imbued swords about to slice at him. Two of them were from Strawberry, while the other one was from Doberman. They both grimaced in realization. Two more chakra arms shot out from Naruto's torso, forming Rasengans over their palms, striking the vice admirals and blowing them back in loud yells.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Rex blasted his fists as projectiles at both Lacroix and Lonz, knocking them down once they struck. Once they came back to him, he quickly used his legs to sweep another pair of giants, making them fall over. Every giant after him was getting nothing but the same result as John did earlier. An immediate knockout.

Back on the ground, Korra's eyes shined a bright white as she was gathering wind to form a giant tornado, blowing dust out at Marine soldiers. They then found themselves lifted up into the vortex, yelling out desperately for help. The Avatar then spread her arms out, blowing the tornado apart as the soldiers engulfed were all sent crashing to the ground. As more charged towards her, she just adjusted her neck with a crick and slammed her fists against the earth below her feet, causing it to build up and shatter at their feet, making them go flying in loud yells.

In the meantime, Rogue snaked around most of the Marines as a shadow, hopping out to punch and kick most of them aside. As Stainless and Cancer ran in to try and attack, he took a sharp inhale. He then shot out a torrent of shadows from his mouth, blasting the two vice admirals away in an instant.

An ominous purple aura shrouded Sasuke as part of Susanoo formed around him, becoming the humanoid form with the bow at its left arm while holding a sabre in its hand. He swung it around along the earth below, sending Marine soldiers flying upon impact. Others managed to get close, but were unable to damage the aura-constructed humanoid with either bullets or blades. As Sasuke noticed those trying to get close, he glared down at them. They instantly fainted upon making eye contact, having fallen victim to the Genjutsu casted by his Sharingan.

"Dammit…" Hina cursed from afar. The Omni Force members were overwhelming the Navy. Basically half of the soldiers were down already.

"Rear Admiral!" one soldier cried out, catching her attention as she saw the seaman come up to her.

"What is it now?!" she exclaimed angrily as the man came to a stop beside her.

"We-We…" he stuttered out, sweating madly, "We're being attacked from the rear!" he yelled. Hina gasped. From the back of the Navy's forces, two figures were charging through. One was Zoro, who sliced by soldiers with his swords, including his girlfriend's. The other was T'Challa, dressed in his Panther Habit and slashing past Marines with his claws.

"We make a good team, don't we?!" Zoro asked in between cutting down his enemies.

"Yes, we would…" T'Challa responded as he slammed his fist against the ground to create a shockwave that blew several men back, "if weren't so insistent on getting yourself lost all the time…" he muttered. Zoro blushed in embarrassment upon hearing him.

"Hey, it worked out…" he noted with a roll of his eye. The commissioned officers yet to enter the fray grimaced. They were being outgunned, outsmarted, and outclassed entirely.

"Contact the Fleet Admiral!" Hina demanded immediately, "We need his help to alleviate this threat!" she pointed out in a desperate tone, "We could also try to get the other Admirals…" she mentioned quietly.

"Right away, ma'am!" the soldier replied, pulling out a transponder snail. Suddenly though, a huge wave of ice rushed in, freezing him and several other soldiers. Hina gasped in shock. She turned to her left and widened her eyes to see Gray there alongside Natsu and Shuri, having exited an MPG portal.

"Hey," the ice wizard uttered, catching the rear admiral's attention, "miss us?" he inquired rhetorically with a smirk. Now it seemed hopeless for the Navy.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Luffy and Coby stared each other down. The two men that started their journeys together, went onto separate paths, and were now here. The commodore took a ready stance, imbuing his fists with Armament Haki.

"Coby…" Luffy uttered. Hearing the Marine's declaration made something stir in him. A promise that had yet to be fulfilled was what Coby was attempting. Wind swirled around him as he squatted down again.

"Shave," he uttered before disappearing in an instant. Luffy gasped. He quickly rocketed upwards into the sky, only for Coby to reappear in front of him and throw out a punch. The Gum-Gum user crossed his arms to block the attack, but was still blown back a bit as he landed back on the ground. Coby landed as well, charging at him with his fists readied. Luffy gritted his teeth, compressing his left fist into the skin of his arm.

"Gum-Gum…" he began to echo, shooting his fist out, "Jet Culverin!" he bellowed, extending it towards Coby. The Marine crossed his arms and took the punch head on, planting his feet against the ground as he grazed through it.

"Ergh…" he grunted before finally getting knocked over, tumbling across the earth. Luffy's fist retracted back to normal. He then compressed his right fist.

"Jet Culverin!" he roared again, shooting his extremity out once more. Coby quickly hopped to evade it, but he could sense it zigzagging, looping back around to try and strike him. He didn't have the mobility to evade it as he was punched right in the back.

"AGH!" he cried out in pain, falling over onto the ground upon his stomach. He was slow to even try and push himself back up.

' _He's… too fast for me…_ ' he realized, gritting his teeth. But he wasn't about to just give up.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he roared as he lunged out at his enemy. Luffy compressed both of his fists and launched them forward. Coby narrowly evaded them, continuing to run. He could sense Luffy's extremities zigzagging back towards him from behind. He grimaced as he was nicked by them. Even with a clear idea of where they were going to hit, Coby still found himself to be too slow. But he didn't stop. He kept running forwards. He readied his right fist.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy began as his fists looped around, shooting out from behind, while Coby threw out his right one. But it didn't connect. "JET CULVERIN!" Luffy roared as his fists struck the commodore at his face and torso, sending him hurdling back in an instant before tumbling hard across the ground. With his stretched out arms retracting to normal, Luffy looked back at his friend. He coughed up blood as he lied upon his side, trying to get back onto his feet.

"Damn it… Damn it…!" he cursed repeatedly, punching the ground over and over out of frustration. He managed to stand up, breathing heavily before clenching his teeth together.

"Coby…" Luffy uttered in surprise. To see how dedicated the commodore was certainly showed him a sense of growth. But regardless, the pirate had his own dedication to his friends. He coated his head in Armament Haki.

"Gum-Gum…" he started to echo, compressing his head into the skin of his neck. Coby stood up and grimaced. This was likely his friend's last attack. The commodore clenched his fists and lunged forward. "Jet…" Luffy continued as he shot his head out rapidly, while Coby reeled back his right arm back. He landed his punch onto the pirate's cranium, creating a huge burst of wind that blew around them. The two gritted their teeth while still in the deadlock. However, Luffy pushed through his friend's fist, striking his face with his head. "VIPER!" he screamed, slamming him against the ground in a flurry of dust and dirt. It slowly dissipated, revealing Coby on his back with his fainted eyes now a pure white. "Huh…" Luffy sighed as his head retracted, with the Armament Haki disappearing around it, "Sorry, Coby," he apologized, "But I've got things I wanna do, too," he stated firmly before rocketing off after the other Marine soldiers. Coby just lied there, almost knocked out completely. He managed to move his fingers just a little.

' _Guess I'm not anywhere near as strong yet…_ ' he realized inwardly, ' _But I'll never give up…_ ' he firmly told himself as tears were streaking out from his eyes, ' _I'll become an Admiral and catch him one day…_ ' he declared through his thoughts before fainting completely.

 **X**

"Huh… Ah…" Akainu breathed heavily as blood and magma dripped from his form. Black smoke filled the air as he trudged on. Rage was still building within him. Though injured, he was still prepared to eliminate anyone in his path. That included anyone who'd turn on him. It's why he attacked Tsuru. It's why he kept certain Marines from joining this mission. Just then, green laser beams zoomed in, going through him as he manipulated his body to let them pass by. He looked up and saw Jetray carrying Law down towards him. "Ergh…" he growled as the magma on his body bubbled.

"Well, we got his attention…" the Aerophibian muttered in realization as they soared down.

"Try to get him with that mace a couple times," Law instructed, "If we can neutralize him long enough, I can get him with a Gamma Knife," he pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

"Meaning?" Jetray asked once they landed.

"Meaning we can finish him off if necessary," Law replied, readying his sword.

"Fair enough," Jetray responded, dashing out at the fleet admiral. He growled, launching a wave of magma to come down onto the Aerophibian. He dashed away though, circling around and heading towards Akainu with the mace readied.

"Hmph," the fleet admiral scoffed. He manipulated his body into magma, splitting it apart just as Jetray swiped the mace at him. He didn't hit a single part of the split body.

"Shit!" he cursed in realization, seeing several fists of magma shoot out him from both halves at him.

"Tennyson!" Law screamed. A flash of green emanated from the Aerophibian's body before it was bombarded, being enveloped in black smoke. As Akainu reformed himself, he turned around and narrowed his eyes onto the smoke. A ball of fire shot out from the veil and struck his right shoulder. Coming out from the smoke was Heatblast, who steadied the mace in his right hand before lunging out at Akainu again.

"How annoying…" the fleet admiral muttered, evading the first two swipes from the mace before firing off magma fists towards the Pyronite. He used the mace to block them all, followed by twisting the Biomnitrix dial and slapping it with his left hand. A green light flowed over his form as it grew, with the dial gaining four spikes. The reddish rocks over his body turned black, while flames erupted from his shoulders. His whole body had grown to Akainu's size as the light of the fire surrounding his head and shoulders was now a burning orange. He was bulkier, with a more menacing face than before as his hands steamed. Law blinked twice before realizing. The Pyronite's hands were basically magma now…

"ULTIMATE HEATBLAST!" he roared as he threw the mace towards the fleet admiral. He merely moved his head aside to evade it, letting it land behind him upon the ground.

"You were better off being the moth…" he muttered before turning his fists into magma, "CERBERUS BLAZE!" he bellowed, unleashing a wave of magma in the shape of three heads of dogs, all about to ensnare Heatblast in their jaws. He merely reeled his arm back and punched them, creating a massive explosion that blasted smoke through the area.

"Ergh!" Law grunted as he braced himself from the blast that followed.

' _What the hell is Tennyson doing?!_ ' he yelled inwardly. But then he recalled something. When fighting Kizaru days before, Sunset was able to touch them despite not having Haki. And curiously enough, it was the light of her magic that was able to counter his. Law smirked in realization. As the smoke settled, Heatblast lunged out and slammed his fist into Akainu's chest.

"Gah!" he grunted out, widening his eyes in shock, "BASTARD!" he bellowed as he thrusted his right fist into Heatblast's torso, only for him to catch it with his left hand.

"I'm not stupid enough to fall for your tricks…" he muttered out as steam emitted from their hands, "You hurt my friends… you hurt my city…" he listed off angrily as he reeled his right arm back, "Now you're gonna pay!" he declared fiercely, launching a stream of magma from his hand that struck the fleet admiral and sent him flying back in an instant, "Law!" he cried out as he grabbed a rock off the ground in his right hand. The pirate blinked in confusion. What was he planning to do? He then noticed the mace lying off to the side. His eyes widened in realization.

"Tennyson, you clever bastard…" he remarked with a smirk, readying his right hand as a blue aura built underneath it, "Room!" he yelled forming a space of blue aura that expanded out to include Akainu and Heatblast. The latter lunged out at the former with the rock readied in his hand. The fleet admiral arched an eyebrow.

"What is that going to do?" he wondered aloud. Law flipped his hand.

"Shambles!" he yelled. The rock was upon the ground, and mace was now in Heatblast's hand. Akainu widened his eyes, being too late to manipulate his body as he was struck by the mace at his head, bleeding profusely as he fell to his hands and knees.

"Done yet?" Heatblast remarked as he was ready to swing the mace again. The ground bubbled around as Akainu gritted his teeth angrily.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" he bellowed, turning his entire body into magma as he was ready to explode again, burning brightly as Heatblast jumped back. But then, a projectile flew in and struck his chest, stopping him as his body went back to normal. A clang of metal caught his attention. He looked down to see the Sea Prism Stone-tipped jitte there. Law noticed it, too, looking back to see Sunset ponied up once more as she carried Erza, flying over as they landed beside him.

"Scarlet, you're recharged?" he inquired.

"Not entirely…" Erza admitted with a light blush of embarrassment, "but I can't just sit around when we're so close to claiming victory," she stated firmly.

"Same here," Sunset added as she stepped forward, "I'm doing whatever it takes to help win this war," she said firmly, letting her hair flicker as her lone eye began to shine a bright white again.

"Shimmer, wait!" Law screamed, afraid of what could happen. And it did.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sunset shrieked in agony as she fell to her knees. Her scars burned with pain as tears streaked down her shut left eye. The Phoenix Drive failed again. And when Akainu saw her in that position, he smirked. This was his chance to at least finally kill one of the Omni Force members. He rocketed out with magma bubbling over his right arm.

"NOW YOU DIE!" he declared as he dove down at her. He was hungry for blood practically.

"SUNSET!" Erza screamed.

"SHIMMER, RUN!" Law cried out in fright. But Sunset wasn't listening. The memories replaying in her head were only contributing to her pain. And she was about to die. But all of a sudden, Akainu stopped, floating in midair.

"Wh-What?!" he stammered angrily, managing to look back to see that Heatblast had transformed into another creature. He was a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet were tan with three toes. He had three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wore black shorts with green stripes and a green belt with white stripes. Lastly, he bore the Biomnitrix symbol on his forehead. A greenish aura shrouded both of his hands as he was sticking them out.

"You're… not… touching her!" Gravattack proclaimed fiercely. Akainu gritted his teeth, aiming his fist down at Sunset. Even with his body immobilized for the moment, he could still strike her with his ranged attacks. But to his shock, Law and Erza lunged out at him. The latter summoned forth a water sword and struck his bubbling magma arm.

"AGH!" he yelped, feeling it harden it as steam built up around his form. Law then placed his right palm onto the fleet admiral's chest, having formed another Room around them.

"COUNTER SHOCK!" he bellowed, unleashing a strong electrical surge onto Akainu.

"AAAAAHHHH!" he screamed in agony. Gravattack then turned around and threw his arms over his head, practically tossing the fleet admiral as he flew over and was slammed against the ground in a flurry of dust. In an instant though, he stood up and roared angrily. "I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" he declared in a fierce tone.

"You can try," Gravattack remarked in response, "Because we're not dying today," he stated firmly. Akainu's rage had built to its peak. Magma bubbled around him even as blood dripped from his head and mouth. But before he could do anything, a pair of stretched out fists imbued in Armament Haki struck his torso, sending him hurdling back as he tumbled across the ground. Everyone looked up to see Luffy land down in front of them with a stoic expression across his face.

"Straw Hat…" Law uttered, sounding relieved. Akainu got back up with his hat falling to the ground. He widened his eyes to see all of the remaining Omni Force members gathering together, taking ready stances around him. Erza reclaimed her mace and requipped into her Lava Empress Armor in a bright flash of golden light. Law went over and helped Sunset stand up from the ground, and Gravattack stepped forward, enveloping himself in a green flash before transforming into Arctiguana. A cold breath of air left his lips.

"It's over, Akainu!" Luffy shouted, compressing both of his fists into the skin of his arms as they vibrated rapidly. Magma bubbled underneath the fleet admiral's feet. He wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"That's enough!" a familiar voice demanded. Everyone perked up in surprise. Luffy uncompressed his arms and looked back, widening his eyes. Walking towards them was Smoker alongside Rainbow, dressed in their clothes. Arctiguana's eyes widened. A green flash of light emanated from his form as he turned back into Ben, staring at his wife.

"Dash… what are you…?" he tried to ask, only for her to go up and place her left hand onto his shoulder in a reassuring way. Her eyes were basically telling him to just let things happen. The other Omni Force members remained steady in their ready positions. Smoker passed Luffy, not batting an eye towards him as he walked on. The pirate noticed that the vice admiral didn't have the coat he'd seen most Marines wear. In fact, the kanji upon the back of his jacket seemed to be scratched out. He stopped in front of the weakened Akainu.

"Sakazuki…" Smoker uttered, narrowing his eyes onto his superior. He looked beaten, broken, and… dying. But he still stood up.

"Smoker…" he said as he breathed heavily, "have you come to help?" he inquired.

"I've come to end this senselessness," the vice admiral retorted with clenched fists, "All this fighting… all this bloodshed…" he listed off, "What are you hoping to get out of this?" he asked seriously. Akainu gritted his teeth.

"The death of the Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates of course!" he yelled angrily.

"Then do it in your own world!" Smoker shouted back fiercely to his surprise, "We're not heroes here or in any other world that differs from our own…" he pointed out with a heavy exhale, "We're the monsters that these people face in the form of justice," he told him. Akainu's blood vessels bulged.

"JUSTICE?!" he exclaimed as he stomped his foot on the ground, making it bubble. Smoker didn't flinch.

"These people…" he continued, glancing back towards Ben and Rainbow, "They don't fight for themselves or for the good of just one world," he said, "They fight for all worlds, even ours," he pointed out. Akainu didn't seem to agree, but Smoker remained adamant. "When the Straw Hats liberated Alabasta, Dressrosa, and even Wano," he listed off, "they did more good than we deserve credit for," he stated firmly, "Issho thought the same way back then," he mentioned, remembering when he had spoken with the admiral about the cover-up that would have happened if he hadn't apologized on behalf of the World Government.

"Rrrrgghh…" Akainu growled. Smoker was speaking like Fujitora did to him back when Dressrosa had been liberated. But the magma bubbling around him slowly started to dissipate. His entire form went back to normal. Blood dripped from his head as he breathed heavily. Silence spread throughout the area. Then Ben stepped forward. Law was about to stop him, only for Erza to extend her right arm out to him, enticing him to let the Omni Force leader go. He stopped in front of Akainu, standing beside Smoker.

"This war… is over," he told him in a firm voice, "If you choose to keep going, I can't promise we won't kill you…" he added as he clenched his fists. Remembering his grandfather's horrific injury that the fleet admiral made didn't make his desire to kill him any easier to hold back. Everyone seemed to be intent on ending Akainu's life. But his expression loosened. He shut his eyes, resigning himself to this very moment. He had lost. The Navy had lost.

"The war is over," he finally concurred. He held out his hand to Ben. With a firm nod, the Omni Force leader took his hand. The war… was over.

 **ENDING**

" _ **Long Hope Philia" by Masaki Suda**_

 _ **0:00-0:15 – Opens with Ben and Rainbow Tennyson taking a long walk along the shoreline at dawn, still in their teens. They smile at each other as they continue onward towards the horizon.**_

 _ **0:16-0:32 – As they continue their trek, they're joined by the rest of the Omni Force's first squadron: Ash Ketchum, Naruto Uzumaki, Gingka Hagane, Rex Salazar, Rook Blonko, Hinata Hyuga, Avatar Korra, and Natsu Dragneel.**_

 _ **0:33-0:49 – After a while of walking, the second squadron joins in, with Sunset Shimmer passing by her boyfriend and standing beside Ben. The rest of her team also passes him as well, joining up with the others.**_

 _ **0:50-1:07 – The third squadron also joins in on the walk, which turns into a jog as the Omni Force members suddenly become their older selves, continuing onward.**_

 _ **1:08-1:35 – Ben then sees several silhouettes in the distance, realizing that there are plenty of new Omni Force members to come in the future as he passes by Erza Scarlet, who joins the group on their trek as the strive to become greater under the shining sun.**_

 _ **1:36-1:49 – Cuts to the various places the Omni Force has been in their travels: Omnitrix City, Pallet Town, the Hidden Leaf Village, Providence Headquarters, the Fairy Tail guild, Republic City, and Canterlot High School.**_

 _ **1:50-2:06 – All of a sudden, the silhouettes become visible one by one, revealing Starlight Glimmer, Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto, Juvia Lockser, Asuna Yuuki, Samurai Jack, Hiro Hamada, Meliodas, and Ahsoka Tano. They all run after their comrades as they charge onward.**_

 _ **2:07-2:24 – Next, there's an image of Naruto extending hand out to a seated Gaara, who hesitates for a moment before accepting it and getting pulled up. He's then hugged from behind by Yang Xiao Long, who looks at him and smiles as she's joined by Kevin Levin, Jake Long, Danny Fenton, Wendy Marvell, Spider-Man, Kim Possible, Genji Shimada, and Jenny Wakeman.**_

 _ **2:25-3:00 – The scene changes to the five Omni Force squadrons battling against minions of Eon, deranged EVOs, rogue groups of ninjas, ghosts, dragons, and even marine soldiers.**_

 _ **3:01-3:17 – There's a point where everyone except for Sunset manages to break through a barrier of self-doubt, as she struggles with discovering who she is anymore. Ben and Sting offer their hands to her and pull her out of her figurative bubble, causing her to lightly smile.**_

 _ **3:18-3:34 – The entire group just walks along the path until they encounter a rather terrifying sight: Eon, Lysandre, Van Kleiss, and Acnologia all gathered together and prepared to fight. Sunset is the first to step forward, ponying up with a resolute expression as she's prepared to fight.**_

 _ **3:35-3:53 – Everyone else follows her lead and prepare themselves for battle, while some of the silhouettes remaining behind them come out to reveal themselves as Ruby Rose, a young All Might, Mercy, Goku, and Rose Quartz.**_

 _ **3:54-4:29 – The fight begins with Rex morphing his arms into the Smackhands to counter punches from Van Kleiss, while Ash has Pikachu unleash a Thunderbolt onto Lysandre's Mega Gyarados. Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy all combine their dragon slayer roars to strike Acnologia, who appears to be unaffected as he dashes out at them, only to be stopped as Luffy goes Fourth Gear and counters with his punch by using a Gum-Gum Kong Gun. Ben transforms into Feedback to unleash electrical beams towards Eon, who easily dodges them until he's struck by a kick from Sunset.**_

 _ **4:30-4:48 – Ends with all of the Omni Force members standing over a cliff facing the ocean that extends out to the horizon. Two more figures suddenly join them, being Raya Dashilee Tennyson and Izuku Midoriya in their hero costumes, as they signify the future the Omni Force strives towards. Ben and Rainbow smile before holding hands, looking out at the beautiful as seagulls fly over it.**_

 **END ENDING**

 **NegaiFreak: And that's a wrap! Well… almost. I still need to get the epilogue chapter to close this grand story out at 20 chapters. When will that be? Well…**

 **Erza Scarlet: Probably not until next week at the earliest.**

 **Trafalgar Water D. Law: But it will come out some time in May. That's guaranteed.**

 **NegaiFreak: Exactly! I'm glad I've reached this story's endgame, and I can't wait to open the door to potentially more exciting stories. And speaking of endgames…**

 **Ben Tennyson: Oh, here we go…**

 **NegaiFreak: I absolutely loved** _ **Avengers: Endgame**_ **! It was the best superhero movie ever! And to see fans and critics raving over it is the greatest thing!**

 **Ben Tennyson: Huh. I thought you'd go crazier over it!**

 **NegaiFreak: Oh, you have no idea how satisfying and awesome of a film this was! I especially loved- *gets a spoiler tag slapped over his mouth***

 **Erza Scarlet: Now don't go ruining the fun for others… Anyways, we hope you've enjoyed "Omni Force: WAR" for all this time.**

 **Trafalgar Water D. Law: Next time, we'll finish things up and give you a trailer for "Omni Force: INFINITY'S ENDGAME".**

 **Ben Tennyson: You guys are the best fans out there. So we'd love some reviews before we finally close this out.**


End file.
